Your Black Wings
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Sedih. Senang. Menderita. Bahagia. Semua datang secara bergantian. Apakah para Pencabut Nyawa itu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya? HitsuHina, UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GrimmNel, GinRan, GgioSoi, and many more. RnR please? chap 23 edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Black Wings**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###--------------------------------------

**Toushirou's POV**

Apa kau tahu? Pencabut Nyawa ada 3 macam. Ada yang bersayap putih, ada yang bersayap abu-abu, dan ada juga yang bersayap hitam. Tentu saja pembagian ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Mereka yang bersayap hitam, bertugas mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang meninggal dengan cara yang….bisa dibilang tidak wajar atau dapat mengakibatkan rohnya tidak tenang dan histeris. Sedangkan yang bersayap putih, bertugas menjemput roh yang meninggal dengan tenang, yang tidak akan histeris dan panik begitu tahu mereka mati.

Bagaimana dengan yang bersayap abu-abu? Kau tak perlu khawatir, karena mereka biasanya mencabut nyawa hewan dan jarang sekali mencabut nyawa manusia. Itulah kehidupan kami sebagai Pencabut Nyawa. Dan sebelum kau bertanya pun aku akan menjawab kalau aku juga seorang Pencabut Nyawa.

Namaku Toushirou. Sayangnya tidak seperti namaku yang artinya 'musim salju yang putih', aku adalah Pencabut Nyawa yang bersayap hitam—yang membuatku tidak menyukai hal ini—dan agak iri dengan teman-temanku yang lain yang hampir semuanya adalah Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih.

Suatu hari, aku sedang terbang menuju ke arah Jepang. Negara yang indah dan terkenal akan bunga sakuranya. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan April, pasti bunga sakura sedang bermekaran saat ini. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan hitam besar yang berada di atasku. Aku menengadah dan mendapati seorang pria berambut jeruk dengan wajah penuh senyum terarah padaku.

"Yo, Toushirou!" sapa pria itu. "Sedang bertugas nih? Kok sendirian saja? Yang lainnya kemana?" sindirnya halus dibarengi senyumnya yang makin melebar.

"Diam kau, Ichigo!" seruku kesal. Wajahku pun merenggut saking marahnya. "Kau sendiri kan tahu teman-temanku seperti apa, dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku tidak bersama mereka? Kau hendak menghinaku ya?" aku menambahkan dengan nada meninggi.

"Wah, wah, jangan marah-marah begitu dong, Toushirou," ujar pria berambut jeruk itu, Ichigo, mencoba menenangkanku yang sedang marah besar. "Aku nggak bermaksud menghinamu kok! Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bertugas sendiri saja? Kau tidak ingin bersama seseorang? Kalau kau tidak mau bersama teman-temanmu, aku mau kok menemanimu."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Kau? Menemaniku? Yang benar saja! Pekerjaan kita berdua kan berbeda satu sama lain! Setahuku Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih sepertimu jarang bekerja sama dengan kami yang bersayap hitam!" kataku penuh sarkasme.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya, matanya menatap lurus ke mata hijau _emerald_ku. Seolah bisa membaca keseluruhan pikiranku.

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir hanya karena perbedaan sayap, aku tak boleh bekerja sama denganmu? Ya ampun, Toushirou! Picik amat sih pikiranmu! Kita berdua kan sama saja! Sama-sama Pencabut Nyawa! Masa' hanya gara-gara perbedaan sepele macam itu kau tidak mau bergaul dengan kami? Atau hanya sekedar bekerja sama begitu? Capek deeh~!" ucap Ichigo yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Kalau begitu maumu, begini saja ... kita berdua menetap di suatu kota di negara Jepang ini. Lalu kita jalani tugas kita masing-masing, setelah itu kita saling bertukar kabar, bagaimana? Rasanya cukup adil kan? Aku tak mengganggu pekerjaanmu dan kamu pun tak akan merasa mengganggu pekerjaanku," ia mengajukan penawaran yang menurutku sangat menarik.

Kulihat ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan agak malas kusambut uluran tangannya dan menjabatnya dengan erat. "Aku setuju dengan penawaranmu. Jadi di kota mana kita akan tinggal?" tanyaku setelah menerima tawarannya.

"Tokyo, ibukota Jepang. Bagaimana? Deal?"

"DEAL!" sahutku mantap.

Dan kami berdua melesat cepat menuju Tokyo dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk kami tinggal.

---DDM&MDD---

Angin bertiup kencang saat kutengadahkan kepalaku menghadap langit. Hari ini langit cerah, agak berawan, yang berarti menguntungkan tiap manusia yang berjalan dibawahnya. Kunikmati tiap desir angin yang berhembus membelai telingaku. Terkadang aku dapat mencium aroma teh hijau yang khas. Rasanya nyaman, nyaman sekali. Aku sampai tak sadar senyuman tersungging di wajahku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan senyumku memudar. Kubangkitkan tubuhku dengan sedikit paksaan lalu kutepuk pinggir baju hitamku agar debu-debu menghilang dari kedua sisinya. Aku menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo sekali lagi. Tertidur di atas atap bangunan mungkin bukan ide yang baik ( ibumu akan mengatakan bahwa kau bisa masuk angin, dan tempat itu berbahaya, dan banyak orang bunuh diri dari situ, dan hal lainnya yang membuatmu ingin segera menutup telinga dan pergi menjauhinya selama beberapa waktu ) tapi bukan juga ide yang buruk. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat kota Tokyo dari atas bukan? Jangan andalkan Menara Tokyo, turis – turis itu akan memadatinya sepanjang hari. _Sepanjang hari _. Kau tak akan sempat menikmati pemandangannya. Percaya padaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan enggan menuju pintu keluar. Aku menuruni beberapa tingkat tangga dengan cepat dan segera mencapai basement, tempat orang-orang memarkir kendaraan mereka. Aku mengembangkan sayap hitamku agar tak seorangpun ada yang melihat keberadaanku. Aku baru memasukkan sayapku kembali saat aku sudah keluar dari bangunan tempatku singgah tiga hari yang lalu. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kakiku melangkah menuju jalanan kota Tokyo. Manusia sudah berjejalan di sana-sini. Segerombolan gadis dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas dikenakan ke pantai, menoleh dan cekikikan setelah melihatku. Seorang bapak-bapak yang terlihat sibuk, berjalan sambil membaca koran dan menabrakku. Dia melihatku kesal dan berlalu pergi.

Aku melirik jam sakuku. 09.45. Masih ada 4 menit lagi sebelum waktu janjianku. Aku berdiri di depan _Tokyo Station_, salah satu stasiun metro yang besar di Tokyo. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di salah satu tiang lampu di dekat gerbang masuk. 3 menit lagi. Kuhela napas dan memandang sekitarku.

Mobil berlalu-lalang dengan cepat. Anak muda Tokyo zaman sekarang senang sekali memamerkan kecepatan mobil mereka. Orang–orang yang mau menyebrang nampak tidak sabar menunggu lampu hijau. Mereka bisa saja terlambat naik metro berikutnya, yang akan berangkat 5 menit lagi.

09.47. 2 menit lagi. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau. Mereka semua langsung menyebrang dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa bahkan saling mendorong. Beberapa yang cukup beruntung berada di depan, berhasil masuk duluan ke stasiun. Jalanan menjadi lenggang, tak ada mobil yang menunggu lampu hijau, dan tak ada orang yang menyebrang lagi.

09.48. Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku dan mulai menghitung detik – detik sisanya, sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. 50,49,48,47…. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang gadis yang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil mendekap buku-buku dan tumpukan kertas tebal di dadanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang–orang disekitarnya yang memperhatikannya dan nyaris ditabraknya. Gadis itulah yang kutunggu.

15,14,13,12…. Gadis itu kini hampir mencapai pinggiran jalan. Dia berhenti mendadak dan menunduk sebentar mengambil napas. Keringat bercucuran di tengkuknya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mulai berlari untuk menyebrangi jalan.

3..2..1..

BRUAKKK !!!!

Sebuah Ferarri merah melaju kencang dan tak sempat berhenti. Tubuh gadis itu terpelanting beberapa meter dan tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir trotoar. Orang – orang menjerit panik. Beberapa pemuda yang duduk di bangku dekat situ, sontak berlari dan menghampiri tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu.

Sayap hitamku kubentangkan lagi dan membuat orang-orang tak lagi dapat melihatku. Kuhampiri tubuh si gadis. Dan hanya akulah yang dapat melihat sosok lain gadis itu yang terlihat pucat, menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Sepotong rantai keluar dari dadanya dan tersambung dengan tubuhnya.

"Koyuki Shiranuma. Kau sudah mati, dan aku akan membimbing arwahmu menuju tempat yang seharusnya." seruku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Koyuki mendongak dan terkejut melihatku. Tapi histerianya lebih besar daripada keterkejutannya.

"K..Kau..Malaikat maut?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Kau bisa menyebutku begitu. Tugasku adalah memotong rantai karma-mu dan membawa arwahmu pergi dari sini." jawabku.

Dia meletakkan kedua tanganya ke kepala dan menjerit histeris.

"AKU TAK MUNGKIN MATI!! AKU HARUS BERTEMU MAKOTO! DAN…DAN….INI HARI ULANG TAHUN MAKOTO! AKU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MEMAINKAN LAGU UNTUKNYA! AKU BELUM BOLEH MATI!"

"Tidak. Kau sudah ditakdirkan mati hari ini. Tepat pada hari Selasa, 29 Mei 2008, pukul 09.49. Umurmu tepat berakhir di usia 20 tahun 8 bulan 2 hari. Tidak meleset sedikit pun. Tenangkan dirimu. Setiap manusia pasti harus menemui ajalnya." sahutku sambil mengeluarkan sabit panjang dari udara.

Gadis itu masih menangis, tetapi tidak sehisteris tadi. "A…aku..masih bisa bertemu Makoto?"

"Hanya kalau dia lebih banyak berbuat baik. Pejamkan matamu. Ini tak akan sakit. Aku berjanji."

Aku mengayunkan sabitku dan memotong rantai karmanya. Rantainya putus dan arwah Koyuki berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil lalu menghilang perlahan di udara. Aku berbalik dan memasukkan sayapku kembali. Kulihat seorang pemuda menangis sambil memeluk jasad Koyuki. Aku berpaling dan kembali berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV **

Tokyo pagi hari, seorang gadis berambut hitam bercepol tengah berlari-lari menuju halte bis. Ia hampir ketinggalan menaiki bis yang sehari-hari mengantarkannya ke tempatnya kuliah. Dan bernafas lega setelah berhasil menaiki bis itu dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Nama gadis itu Momo Hinamori, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswi Universitas Tokyo yang bisa dibilang paling bergengsi di semua universitas di Tokyo. Ia selalu menganggap hari-harinya biasa dan tak ada yang istimewa. Kegiatan sehari-hari yang paling disukainya adalah menatap keluar jendela saat sedang menaiki kendaraan seperti sekarang ini. Ia berharap akan ada sesuatu yang istimewa setiap harinya, walaupun ia tahu tak ada perubahan dari apa yang dilihatnya sehari-hari.

Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang pria mungil berbaju hitam yang menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di seberang jalan. Sekilas pria itu nampak biasa saja, namun ada sesuatu yang _tidak biasa_. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna seputih salju dan sayap hitam yang membentang lebar di belakang punggungnya. Momo menggosok-gosokkan matanya untuk meyakinkan apakah yang dilihatnya kenyataan ataukah hanya ilusi saja.

Tapi yang kini dilihatnya adalah pria itu mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi sebuah sabit panjang berwarna hitam ke udara dan menebas ke arah .... Momo mencoba meyakinkan pandangannya—seorang wanita yang di dadanya keluar sepotong rantai yang berhubungan dengan tubuhnya! Rantai di tubuh wanita itu terputus bersamaan dengan lenyapnya si tubuh wanita yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya yang menuju ke langit.

Sementara itu jasad si wanita yang berlumuran darah itu kini diangkut oleh _ambulance_ yang tiba di tempat itu bersamaan dengan tibanya kekasih si wanita yang menghambur jasad wanita itu dan menangisinya. Momo masih menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

_Apakah tadi aku salah lihat? Yang tadi itu, apakah dia Malaikat maut?_ tanya Momo dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan lalu lintas," komentar seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah Momo. "Kasihan sekali wanita itu," bisiknya penuh prihatin.

_Jadi wanita itu korban kecelakaan? Tapi, pemuda malaikat maut tadi ....?_ Momo membatin. Raut wajah keheranan tampak di wajahnya.

Ia tahu bahwa sejak kecil ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak terlihat oleh manusia dan ia cukup bersyukur karena ia tak terganggu dengan kemampuan itu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya barusan sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Terutama dengan sosok malaikat maut kecil yang segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Momo nampak amat tertarik dengan pemuda kecil itu.

Setibanya di kampus, Momo tak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap mata kuliahnya. Pikirannya masih terganggu bayangan kejadian tadi pagi saat di jalan. Bahkan saat waktu istirahat tiba, ia tetap termangu di bangkunya sampai ...

"Hinamori! Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini? Bukankah teman-temanmu sudah keluar untuk istirahat?" sebuah suara halus membuyarkan lamunan Momo.

Momo mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati wajah serius teman sejak kecilnya, Soujiro Kusaka, tengah menatapnya dengan amat-sangat keheranan.

"Maaf, Kusaka. Aku sedang banyak pikiran," jawab Momo.

"Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa bantu?" tanya Kusaka lembut. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Momo.

"Ngg, anu, Kusaka apakah kau akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan ini?" Momo berbalik tanya.

"Aku akan dengarkan, memangnya cerita apa sih kalau aku boleh tahu?" Kusaka semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Begini, tadi pagi aku melihat seorang wanita korban tabrak lari. Lalu ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, awalnya kupikir ia adalah kekasih si korban. Namun, yang kulihat selanjutnya tak bisa kupercaya. Aku melihat seorang pria mungil berambut putih mengluarkan sayap hitam yang lebar dari punggungnya! Ia juga mengeluarkan sabit hitam yang panjang dan menebas— err, semacam rantai yang keluar dari dada si gadis. Tapi anehnya tak ad yang melihat kejadian itu, seolah si gadis langsung mati setelah kejadian tabrak lari itu. Apa maksudnya ya, Kusaka?!" cerita Momo dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kusaka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata violetnya perlahan. "Yang benar, Hinamori?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sungguh!" ujar Momo mencoba meyakinkan.

Kusaka mendesah dalam-dalam. "Kurasa itu Pencabut Nyawa, Hinamori," kata Kusaka perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Eh?! Pencabut nyawa?!" ulang Momo dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Iya, kau bisa menyebutnya malaikat maut atau _shinigami_. Mereka biasanya berkelompok. Tapi yang kau lihat ini sendiri, ya? Mungkin sedang tugas individual. Yang kutahu sih seperti itu," jelas Kusaka panjang lebar. "Aku hanya tahu kalau Pencabut nyawa itu ada tiga macam. Ada yang bersayap putih, abu-abu dan hitam. Nah, yang kau lihat ini warna sayapnya apa?" tanya Kusaka di akhir penjelasannya.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang warnanya hitam! Kau tak menyimak ceritaku, ya?" sahut Momo kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Melihat itu, tawa Kusaka pecah. "Ya ampun, Hinamori! Aku hanya bercanda kok! Jangan dianggap serius, lah!" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Maaf, tapi aku memang agak kurang kalau menjelaskanyang satu itu. Datanya terlalu sedikit. Kau mau mencarinya sendiri?" tanya Kusaka setelah tawanya berhenti.

Momo menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Aku merasa ia sangat menarik."

"Hei, hei, kau serius? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Pencabut Nyawa? Yang benar saja?!" Kusaka tampak shock.

"Aku serius, Kusaka! Kau jangan menghalangi aku, ya!" jawab Momo tegas. Satu jarinya teracung ke arah Kusaka dengan penuh ancaman.

"Ok, ok, aku nggak akan menghalangi kemauanmu," Kusaka mengalah. "Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya? Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu. Janji?"

"Baiklah! Terima kasih ya, Kusaka!" ujar Momo riang.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka berdua. Mata yang berkilat licik dan juga memancarkan nafsu membunuh.

---DDM&MDD---

**Momo's POV**

Hari ini aku pulang buru-buru karena aku punya firasat buruk dengan orang-orang rumahku. Entah kenapa sejak berbicara dengan Kusaka di kampus tadi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kami dan juga nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar. Rasa cemasku semakin besar ketika aku melihat sesosok pria mungil berambut putih berada di dekat jalan menuju rumahku.

_Mau apa dia? Belum puaskah ia mencabut nyawa wanita yang ada di jalan tadi pagi?_ pikirku menduga-duga.

Aku berlari mendekatinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihat dari dekat seperti apa orang yang akan membuat ulah di rumahku. Mendadak aku terkesiap melihat ketampanan wajahnya. Kulitnya yang terang—meski tidak terlalu putih—nampak serasi dengan rambut putihnya yang jigrak. Bola matanya yang bulat berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu juga sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang polos seperti anak-anak. Rasanya sulit dipercaya jika orang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah seorang malaikat maut.

"Ka, kamu?" kataku terbata.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau menyergapku seperti ini?!" hardik si pria mungil kasar padaku. Astaga! Perilakunya ternyata tidak selembut wajah polosnya!

"Ma, maaf," ujarku gugup. "Kukira kau mau berbuat jahat pada keluargaku. Makanya ..."

"Hei, aku hanya mengawasi rumahmu. Bukan berarti aku bermaksud membuat onar di rumahmu! Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat aku sedang bertugas," jawab si pria mungil berambut putih itu agak gusar.

"Tugas apa? Kau ... hendak mencabut nyawa salah satu anggota keluargaku?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Pria itu nampak sangat terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu sedang mencabut nyawa seorang wanita, makanya aku yakin kalau kamu juga hendak mencabut nyawa seseorang di sekitar rumahku, eh, tidak! Maksudku salah satu dari orang-orang di rumahku. Benar kan?" jawabku tenang.

"Yah, baiklah aku mengakui kalau aku ini seorang Pencabut Nyawa, Momo Hinamori," kata pria itu pasrah. "Tapi, aku tak akan memberitahumu siapa yang akan mati. Manusia tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan hidup dan mati. Kau paham?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Baguslah!" desah si pria mungil puas. Aku pun ikut lega karenanya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia ... menyebut namaku? Kurang ajar sekali! Dia tidak menyebut namanya, tapi dengan seenaknya menyebut namaku dengan lengkap! Apa-apaan itu?!

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu, hei Pencabut Nyawa! Rasanya tidak adil jika kau tahu namaku, sementara aku tidak tahu namamu. Ayo, katakan padaku siapa namamu?" pintaku pada Pencabut Nyawa bertubuh mini itu dengan setengah memaksa.

"Iya, iya, tapi jangan maksa begitu dong!" tukasnya halus. Wajahnya kembali polos seperti anak-anak. "Namaku Toushirou."

"Toushirou?" ulangku setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya! Toushirou! Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Namamu ... hanya Toushirou saja? Kau tidak punya nama keluarga?" aku malah berbalik bertanya.

Kulihat Toushirou mendengus kesal. "Mana mungkin Pencabut Nyawa seperti kami punya nama keluarga! Keluarga saja bahkan kami tidak punya! Bahkan namaku yang sekarang ini juga merupakan pemberian dari orang lain yang pernah kujemput! Kau harusnya tahu itu!" sergahnya marah.

Aku menatap heran Toushirou, kenapa dia ini bawaannya selalu marah-marah terus? Apakah dia tidak pernah belajar bersikap lembut? Apa karena dia malaikat maut? Ya, ampun! Kenapa aku malah tenggelam dalam fantasiku sendiri? Semanis apapun pria di hadapanku ini, dia tetap saja seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Dan seharusnya aku tak boleh sedikitpun meremehkan mereka. Karena lengah adalah titik suatu kesalahan yang fatal.

Tapi, kuputuskan untuk bersikap lunak pada anak kecil berambut putih itu. Percuma terus-terusan panas dengannya. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memberimu nama keluarga. Bagaimana?" tawarku pada Toushirou. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang manis.

Kulihat Toushirou terperangah mendengar tawaranku, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Aku sangat senang sekali melihatnya.

"Ngg, apa ya kira-kira nama yang cocok denganmu?" aku berusaha berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa lama. "Aha! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau nama keluargamu Hitsugaya saja! Jadi nama lengkapmu Toushirou Hitsugaya. Bagaimana?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya? Kedengarannya tidak buruk," ucapnya pelan. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dan itu adalah senyum pertama yang kulihat sejak bertemu dengannya hari ini. "Aku senang sekali berkawan denganmu, Momo Hinamori."

"Aku juga!" sahutku riang. "Selamat datang di keluargaku, Toushirou Hitsugaya!"

---DDM&MDD---

**Toushirou's POV**

"Iya, aku tahu, Momo Hinamori," kataku pelan. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hinamori. Aku merasa seperti mendapatkan kehangatan baru dari Momo dan juga keluarganya. Kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama ini.

Aku merasa beruntung bertemu dengannya. Dan aku berharap aku bisa seperti ini selamanya. Aku sadar betapa naifnya keinginanku itu, aku hampir saja melupakan kalau aku ini seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Aku tahu kalau kebahagiaan yang kunikmati saat ini tidak akan kekal. Karena aku tahu, suatu hari semua itu akan lenyap tanpa sisa.

Seperti kejadian malam ini, dua minggu setelah aku tinggal di rumah Momo. Rumah Momo disatroni perampok dan hampir seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh para perampok itu. Dan sialnya ... aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Momo, cepat lari!" teriakku pada Momo yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di belakangku. Aku tengah memapah tubuh tua seorang nenek keluar dari rumah itu.

"Tou, Toushirou, aku tak mau pergi," bisiknya lemah.

"Hah?! Kau mengigau ya? Cepat pergi! Nanti kau bisa terbunuh!" tukasku mulai kesal.

"Tapi ..."

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat pergi! Bawa serta Nenek!" seruku memerintahkan Momo untuk membawa neneknya itu untuk segera menjauh dari tempat ini.

Momo akhirnya menurut dan memapah neneknya untuk keluar dari rumah. Namun tiba-tiba, sepasang permata _hazel_nya itu melotot horror ke arahku dan berseru.

"Shirou-chan! Di belakangmu!" serunya panik.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ....

ZRAAAAASSSSHHH!!!

Tetesan darah segar pun langsung memenuhi lantai ruangan itu.

**To Be Continued**

Marianne vessalius : Yatta! Yatta! Fic HitsuHina pertamaku! Sorry kalau agak gaje! Lagi agak stress sih!

Ichigo : Dasar author sinting! Nih cerita berseri lagi ya?

Marianne vessalius : (garuk-garuk kepala) Habis ga ada ide lagi sih. Buntu gue. Lagian kan sayang nih fic kalau mendekam lama di komputer gue. Bisa jamuran ntar.

Momo : (panik luar biasa) Gimana nasib Shirou-chan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?

Marianne vessalius : Yaaah, liat aja di chapter depan nanti kalau penasaran sama nasib tokoh yang satu itu. Gue juga nggak mau Shirou-chan kenapa-napa, secara dia kan sodara gue! (dihajar Hitsugaya FC)

Ichigo : Kapan lo sodaraan sama Toushirou? Lo nyogok dia pake semangka se-truk ya?

Marianne vessalius : Salah! Tapi sekebun semangka! Kampung gue kan banyak banget semangka! Makanya dia gue ajak ke sono. Dan dia langsung teriak-teriak kegirangan, trus ngakuin kalo dia sodaraan sama gue. Ehehe!

Ichigo : (mendengus) Cih, dasar author sinting! (masang muka ceria seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa) Ok readers! Mohon kerjasamanya untuk membantu Author kita menyelesaikan fic yang gaje ini. Harap beri masukan lewat Review sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan juga tolong dimaafkan dan tolong beri saran. Karena katanya, tanpa review, tanpa lanjutan cerita. Ya, ampun kejem banget sih lu, Thor!

Marianne vessalius : Berisik! Gue lagi buntu tauk!

Momo : Umm, para readers, seperti biasa .... PLEASE REVIEW! DAN TEKAN TOMBOL HIJAU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT! (ngos-ngosan sendiri gara-gara teriak pake TOA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Atas permintaan para pembaca, ini saya update cepat. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review!

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###--------------------------------------

**Toushirou's POV**

"Shirou-chan! Di belakangmu!" seru Momo panik.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ....

ZRAAAAASSSSHHH!!!

Tetesan darah segar pun langsung memenuhi lantai ruangan itu. Tetapi, itu bukanlah darahku, melainkan darah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menghalau golok si perampok yang hendak mengenaiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kusakaaaaaa!!!" aku mendengar Momo menjeritkan nama pemuda yang menolongku itu dengan histeris. Air matanya semakin deras mengaliri pipinya. Pemuda yang bernama Kusaka itu tidak tinggal diam, ia memiting tangan si perampok dan membanting perampok itu dengan keras sampai si perampok pingsan

Momo tampak bernafas lega karena golok itu tidak mengenaiku. Tidak ... kalau pun golok itu mengenaiku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku karena aku bukanlah manusia seperti pemuda yang menghalau laju golok itu. Namun ia tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang bernama Kusaka itu dan menghampirinya.

"Kusaka, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ya, ampun! Tanganmu terluka parah!" seru Momo panik.

"Tenanglah, Hinamori! Ini hanya luka kecil kok!" ujar pria bernama Kusaka itu dibarengi senyuman manis. Ia menoleh ke arahku yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya kamu yang harusnya mendapatkan pertanyaan itu?" aku membalikkan pertanyaan dengan kesal.

Dasar manusia bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia menahan laju golok yang hendak mengenaiku hanya dengan kedua tangannya! Kalau kedua tangannya putus bagaimana?! Apa dia nggak sayang dengan masa depannya bila kedua tangannya putus! Eh? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan pemuda itu sih?! Kenapa? Seperti bukan aku saja!

Kulihat Kusaka kebingungan menghadapiku. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut sepunggungnya, dan berujar. "Waduh, kecil-kecil kok galak banget. Nanti nggak ada yang suka, lho!"

Aku melototkan kedua bola mata hijau _emerald_ku. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Dan _helloooo_?! Aku nggak kecil! Kamunya saja yang ketinggian!" seruku sambil berkacak pinggang. Sejak kapan aku jadi bermain dengannya seperti ini ?

"Ya, ampun. Kamu ini pemarah banget ya? Lagi PMS apa?!" ujarnya nggak habis pikir.

Aku melayangkan _death glare_ untuk membungkam mulutnya. Seenaknya saja dia bilang seperti itu! Sebenarnya kalau mau bisa saja aku menghajar mukanya dan mengelem mulutnya agar tidak terus-menerus mengucapkan kata-kata konyol. Hanya saja seperti yang Kusaka bilang tadi kalau tubuhku memang terlalu _kecil_ untuk menjangkaunya. Sialan!

"Aku keterlaluan, ya? Maaf deh, aku nggak akan lagi-lagi," ucap Kusaka dengan penuh penyesalan. Pemuda bermata violet itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Momo yang masih gemetar di posisinya. "Hinamori, tolong secepatnya telepon polisi. Mumpung perampok ini sedang pingsan."

Namun, Momo tetap terpaku di tempatnya. "Hei, cepatlah! Nanti mereka keburu sadar!" pinta Kusaka dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Aku segera menyela omongan Kusaka. "Maaf, Kusaka. Biar aku saja yang menelepon. Kau bawa Momo dan Nenek ke rumah sakit."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kusaka.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirku. "Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Kau jangan khawatir!" dan aku pun meninggalkan Kusaka yang masih terbengong di tempatnya menuju ke arah ruang keluarga tempat telepon berada.

Setelah itu aku menuju ke arah tempat pembantaian keluarga Momo berlangsung beberapa saat yang lalu, dan melihat tiga sosok manusia yang terlihat pucat dan menatap tubuh mereka sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sepotong rantai keluar dari dada mereka.

"Sekarang aku akan mencabut nyawa mereka-mereka yang terbunuh malam ini. Maafkan aku, Momo ..." bisikku getir. Tanpa terasa setitik bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. "Maaf ..." aku membentangkan sayap hitamku dan menghujamkan sabit panjangku ke arah rantai karma mereka.

Rantai karma mereka putus dan mereka menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil yang menuju ke langit. Aku menatap kepergian cahaya-cahaya itu dengan hampa. Dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke rumah sakit tempat nenek Momo dan Kusaka di rawat.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh pada pemuda itu, Hinamori? Dia ada di dekatmu kan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menolongmu dan keluargamu?" tanya Kusaka saat berada di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kusaka? Kau lihat sendiri kalau Shirou-chan kesulitan menolongku dan juga keluargaku. Ia bersusah payah menyelamatkan aku dan juga Nenek dari perampok itu. Kenapa kau menyalahkannya?" jawab Momo dengan nada meninggi menahan gejolak emosinya yang hendak membuncah.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, Hinamori. Maafkan aku," ucap Kusaka penuh sesal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu hal yang sangat penting dan menanyakannya pada Momo. "Eh, kok aku baru sadar. Kamu belum mengenalkan aku padanya kan, Hinamori? Pemuda itu siapa sih? Kayaknya deket amat sama kamu?"

Momo mendelik. "Kan kamu sendiri yang nggak mau dengerin cerita aku dan main nyerobot saja seperti petasan, jadi bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu?"

Kusaka nyengir. "Sorry, aku lupa."

"Namanya Toushirou Hitsugaya, dia itu kerabat jauh aku. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumahku," Momo menahan nafas saat menjelaskan semua itu pada Kusaka. Ia tak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kusaka. Khawatir pemuda itu bukannya memperjernih keadaan, malah menambah keruh masalah yang ada. "Karena ia biasa tinggal di pedesaan, dia tidak begitu mengenal baik kota ini. Makanya dia selalu dekat-dekat aku supaya dia bisa bertanya tentang berbagai macam hal dan juga nggak tersasar di kota seluas Tokyo ini."

"Hoo, begitu tokh! Jadi ceritanya si Toushirou Hitsugaya ini anak gunung yang nyasar ke kota, begitu? Kasian banget!" kata Kusaka tanpa pikir panjang.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan Soujiro Kusaka?" sebuah suara dingin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kusaka tanpa ada aura kehadirannya.

"Eegh?! Toushirou?! Anu, itu," Kusaka mendadak jadi gagap bicara.

"Sudahlah!" Toushirou menghela nafas. Wajahnya nampak amat kelelahan. "Lagipula aku juga sedang capek." Setelah berkata demikian, tubuh kecil itu terenyak di kursi rumah sakit dan tertidur pulas.

Momo dan Kusaka saling berpandangan. "Eh, Hinamori. Memangnya dia capek kenapa?" tanya Kusaka heran.

Momo hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kusaka mengeluh panjang-pendek. Momo mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kusaka. Mata _haze_lnya terarah pada luka di kedua tangan Kusaka.

"Kusaka, sakit ya?" tanya Momo seraya menggenggam tangan Kusaka.

Kusaka mengelus bagian tangannya yang diperban. "Nggak kok!" jawabnya dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya.

"Maaf, ya. Kamu jadi terluka," kata Momo sedih. Air matanya mengalir deras lagi di pipinya.

Kusaka jadi salah tingkah menghadapinya. "Hei, hei, jangan nangis dong! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa! Kamu kok nggak percaya sih?"

"Aku khawatir, kalau kalian semua pergi meninggalkanku. Kini aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau, Toushirou dan juga Nenek. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kalian, bagaimana denganku nanti?" kata Momo di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Kusaka menyandarkan kepala Momo ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus-elus kepala Momo yang masih menangis. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, dan akhinya mereka pun tertidur.

Begitu mereka tertidur, Toushirou segera terbangun. Ia melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menatap nanar ke arah Momo dan Kusaka yang tidur dalam keadaan berpelukan. Sebersit perasaan aneh berkelebatan dibenak Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu, seperti perasaan tidak suka terhadap Kusaka yang begitu perhatian terhadap Momo yang selama ini diperhatikannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa nama perasaan itu, dan merasa aneh sendiri kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Padahal ia seorang Pencabut Nyawa yang seharusnya tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada manusia, tapi semua kejadian malam ini membuatnya bingung dan tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Toushirou mengatupkan bibirnya keras-keras. Tangannya pun terkepal erat. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke atap rumah sakit sebelum kemarahannya meledak di depan Momo dan Kusaka yang masih tertidur.

---DDM&MDD---

**Toushirou's POV**

_Sialan! Sialaann!!_ Aku memaki kesal dalam hati. Kenapa juga aku harus melihat kedua manusia itu saling berkasih-kasihan di depanku?! Bikin aku kesal saja! Grrrrhh!!

Sebenarnya aku tidak rela jika Momo bersama laki-laki itu. Aku tak rela jika pandangan matanya tertuju pada Kusaka. Aku ingin permata _hazel_ itu hanya menatap_ku _saja. Tapi kenapa?!

Aku jadi teringat kembali pada hari ketiga saat aku baru tinggal di rumah Momo ...

_**Flashback**_

"_Toushirou, Toushirou!" panggil Momo sambil berlari ke arahku. _

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu, Momo?" tanyaku heran. Aku yang sedang melihat bunga sakura berguguran di taman mau tak mau menoleh ke arahnya._

_Gadis itu berhenti di depanku, tangannya seperti membawa bungkusan yang cukup besar. "Aku mencarimu. Kupikir kau ada di mana, tak tahunya kau sedang ada di sini," katanya disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah._

"_Maaf, ngomong-ngomong benda apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyaku pada Momo yang memperlihatkan isi bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sebuah bulatan besar belang-belang hijau tua-hijau muda. _

_Momo memelototkan mata __**hazel**__nya, sepertinya ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.__ "Astaga, Shirou-chan! Masa' kamu nggak tahu apa ini? Ini namanya semangka, sejenis buah-buahan! Memangnya kau tidak pernah makan ini?" tanyanya._

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. "Kan kamu tahu kalau kami, Para Pencabut Nyawa, tidak pernah merasakan lapar. Yaah, meskipun sebenarnya bisa makan makanan manusia sih," jawabku dengan wajah memerah malu._

_Momo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Jangan ditertawakan, ah! Aku kan malu!" aku menegurnya tetap dengan wajah masih memerah._

"_Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita makan ini sekarang yuk!" kata Momo seraya membelah benda yang namanya semangka itu dengan pisau yang dibawanya setelah tawanya mereda. Dan ia menyodorkan seiris semangka padaku. "Silakan, Shirou-chan!" _

_Aku memandang buah yang disodorkan oleh Momo padaku dengan tatapan takjub. "Ini__ ... yang merahnya dimakan?" tanyaku polos._

_"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Shirou-chan! Ya iyalah yang merahnya yang dimakan! Yang hijau itu 'kan kulit, keras begitu, memang kau bisa makan?" tanya Momo heran._

_Aku pun __mulai memakan buah itu dengan malu-malu, "Buah ini ... enak," komentarku ketika aku sudah merasakan rasa buah itu. Wajahku rasanya berubah menjadi segar, kemudian aku pun dengan cekatan menghabiskan 5 potong semangka. "Aah, menyenangkan sekali rasanya," kataku. "Momo, masih ada lagi nggak?" tanyaku tanpa ragu-ragu._

_Kulihat Momo__ memandangku dengan muka heran, terkejut, sekaligus tidak percaya. "Haaaa?! Kau makan semangka sebanyak itu, dan kau masih meminta tambah lagiiii? Memangnya kau tidak merasa kenyang Toushirou?" ucapnya seraya membelalakkan mata __**hazel**__nya padaku._

"_Ya nggaklah! Kan tadi sudah __kubilang kalau kami tidak pernah merasakan lapar, itu artinya kami juga tidak pernah merasakan kenyang!" jawabku seraya mengangkat alis putihku. "Momo, mana? Aku mau lagi semangkanya~!" rajukku seraya menarik ujung baju Momo._

"_Besok-besok lagi ya, Shirou-chan? Aku hanya membeli satu buat hari ini. Habisnya aku nggak menyangka kalau kau makannya sebanyak ini. Nggak apa-apa kan?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah penuh sesal. Aku yang sempat mengeluh kecewa, langsung bersemangat._

_"Sungguh? Terima kasih ya!" ucap__ku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Momo pun melayangkan senyum manisnya padaku._

_Sepuluh hari setelah itu ..._

"_Toushirou, kau mau ke mana hari ini?" tanya Paman Hinamori, ayah Momo sambil menilik pakaianku. Saat itu aku hendak pergi keluar untuk menjemput nyawa seseorang. "Kau seperti orang di The Matrix saja. Siapa ya, namanya? Noe, Nao..atau apalah itu …"_

_ Aku tersenyum. "Neo, namanya Neo. Saya ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini. "_

_ Paman Hinamori menggeleng. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang. Janjian saja harus repot-repot." Dia memandangku dengan mata __**hazel**__nya yang dalam. "Kau akan kembali ke sini besok pagi? Besok aku akan membuat __**club watermelon**__. Kau tak akan mau ketinggalan."_

_ "Seperti biasa, Paman. Dan sisakan __**club watermelon**__nya untuk saya. Saya pergi dulu!" sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya._

_ Paman Hinamori adalah bapak tua yang baik dan (bisa dibilang) lucu. Kumis putihnya yang tebal mengingatkanku pada pria-pria Belgia yang ramah dan sangat menyukai pergaulan. Aku menyayanginya seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku juga menyayangi Bibi Hinamori, Kakek dan Nenek Hinamori seperti ibu, nenek dan kakekku sendiri. Aku bahagia bersama mereka ..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku terpekur lama. Menatap hampa pintu menuju atap yang berada di depanku. Semua kenangan itu, terasa seperti mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi. Ilusi. Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu ilusi?! Bukankah aku sendiri yang merasakan semua itu?!

Selama dua minggu ini aku mulai sadar apa arti keluarga dan bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Lalu sekarang kenapa aku tega mengambil semuanya dari Momo dan juga keluarganya yang mencintaiku? Aku memang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang ada di rumah Momo dua minggu setelah aku datang ke rumahnya. Ibu, ayah, dan kakeknya yang malam ini tewas karena si perampok. Namun semuanya itu telah digariskan dan aku tak mungkin mengubah segala yang sudah terjadi.

Sejak awal aku sudah tahu bahwa _seharusnya_ Pencabut Nyawa tidak boleh berteman dengan manusia. Dan aturan itu dibuat untuk alasan yang masuk akal. Aku teringat kembali akan senyum hangat keluarga Momo yang menyambutku dengan hangat saat aku datang ke rumah mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Aku juga teringat kembali akan janji mereka untuk untuk membuatkanku _club watermelon_ besok pagi. Lalu aku kembali menunduk.

Hanya satu kalimat yang kupikirkan saat ini, dan kuharap baik Momo, Kusaka atau siapapun tidak akan mengetahuinya.

Aku ...

..... benci menjadi Pencabut Nyawa.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Setibanya di atap rumah sakit, Toushirou mengembangkan sayap hitamnya dan berteriak keras-keras. "AAAAARRRGGHH!! SIAALLL!! AKU KENAPA SIIIHH?!"

_Padahal tidak biasa-biasanya aku begini! Kenapa aku jadi marah sekali melihat Momo dekat dengan Kusaka?! Sial! Perasaan apa ini?! Sungguh mengganggu!_ maki Toushirou dalam hati. Ia mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya pada dua insan yang tengah tertidur di bangku rumah sakit di depan pintu kamar nomor 302.

"Padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan ini, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi marah sekali saat melihat Momo dekat dengan Kusaka? Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku ..." gumam Toushirou. Matanya kini menyiratkan perasaan benci yang teramat sangat. Ia menatap lurus ke arah langit.

"Itu namanya perasaan cemburu, Toushirou ..." ujar suara lembut yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Toushirou yang membuat pemuda mungil berambut putih itu refleks menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ichigo?! Mau apa kau ke sini?!" tanya Toushirou gusar.

Pria yang menyapa Toushirou tadi, Ichigo, tersenyum manis. "Memangnya tak boleh kalau aku menemui teman lamaku?" katanya lembut dengan senyum masih terpancang di bibir tipisnya. "Lagipula nampaknya ada yang sedikit berubah dari dirimu."

Alis putih Toushirou mengernyit. "Berubah? Aku? Apanya yang berubah dariku, Ichigo?"

"Yaah, aku merasa kau jadi sedikit lembut daripada waktu kita bertemu dulu. Kau bahkan kini bisa merasakan bagaimana mencintai, bersedih, senang, dan perasaan cemburu yang sebelumnya belum pernah kau rasakan kan?" jawab Ichigo masih tetap dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. "Apalagi sekarang kau memiliki seseorang yang amat kau kasihi, pasti dia orang yang sangat spesial bagimu kan? Benar kan?"

"Kau salah ..." kata Toushirou lirih. Tatapan matanya meredup. Raut wajhnya berubah menjadi sedih. Butir-butir air mata perlahan menuruni pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku salah ngomong, ya?" ujar Ichigo panik. Toushirou menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa dong kalau begitu? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau belum pernah menangis sebelumnya kan?"

"Ichigo, kenapa Pencabut Nyawa harus dibedakan menjadi tiga macam? Tidak bisakah kedudukan mereka disamaratakan? Kenapa aku harus menjadi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam? Kenapa?" Toushirou melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Ichigo yang masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan histeris. Air matanya mengucur deras tak terbendung lagi.

"He, hei, tunggu dulu Toushirou! Kamu kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" seru Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Pencabut Nyawa mungil berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku merasa sakit, Ichigo! Sakit! Aku merasakan sakit di sini!" seru Toushirou sambil meremas dada kirinya. "Apalagi saat aku melihat Momo sedang berduaan dengan Kusaka."

Ichigo melongo kaget mendengar rekannya sesama Pencabut Nyawa itu menceritakan permasalahannya. Terlebih lagi ini bukanlah masalah sepele, melainkan masalah yang amat serius. Masalah perasaan. Hati terutama, apalagi di antara seluruh Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam hanya Toushirou-lah yang paling mendekati manusia. Dan hanya dia yang bisa mengerti seperti apa perasaan manusia di sekitarnya, ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh manusia lainnya.

Kenyataan yang amat berbeda dengan para Pencabut Nyawa yang bersayap putih. Mereka hanya mengenal perasaan positif, meski mereka juga bisa marah dan bersedih. Tapi, mereka lebih tahu soal cinta daripada para Pencabut Nyawa yang bersayap hitam. Dan kebanyakan dari Para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih itu memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Hanya saja kasusnya Toushirou berbeda dengan kaumnya Ichigo. Ini percintaan antara manusia dengan Pencabut Nyawa! Percintaan dengan dunia yang berbeda! Apakah bisa berjalan dengan mulus? Ichigo tidak bisa memastikannya, hanya berharap semoga temannya itu bisa berhasil.

"Toushirou," Ichigo menepuk pundak Pencabut Nyawa kecil itu perlahan. "Lebih baik kau jalani saja kehidupanmu sekarang bersama gadis itu. Soal lelaki itu, bukankah kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai teman dan bukan sebagai sainganmu? Aku yakin ke depannya kamu bisa menjalani hari yang lebih baik bersamanya."

Mendengar nasihat panjang lebar dari rekannya itu, Toushirou mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih, Ichigo." Pemuda mungil berambut putih itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibir mungilnya. Ichigo membalas senyuman Toushirou.

"Kau mencintai gadis itu kan, Toushirou?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Ichigo itu menyentakkan Toushirou. Dan membuat wajahnya _blushing_ seketika. Ichigo langsung kalang kabut melihatnya.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bertanya saja! Kalau kau tak mau jawab nggak apa-apa kok!"

"Yah, kau benar ..." ucap Toushirou pelan.

"He?"

"Ichigo, kau benar. Aku memang mencintai gadis manusia itu. Aku akan melindunginya apapun yang akan terjadi nanti," kata Toushirou pasti.

"Walaupun suatu saat nanti ada Pencabut Nyawa yang akan menjemput dirinya?" tanya Ichigo.

Toushirou menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan mendapati mata cokelat Ichigo sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Mata itu seolah menginginkan jawaban dari Toushirou.

"Aku tidak tahu ..." jawab Toushirou lirih. "Tapi, aku bertekad untuk melindunginya sampai kapan pun! Meski maut akan menjemputnya!" lanjutnya tegas.

Ichigo tersenyum lagi dan mengusap kepala teman kecilnya itu. "Bagus! Itu baru namanya Toushirou!"

Toushirou tersenyum manis, ia memasukkan sayapnya kembali dan menuju ke arah tangga turun. Ia berpikir untuk kembali ke depan kamar 302. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kini ia merasa lebih tenang dan tidak bimbang lagi. Ia yakin walaupun ia seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam, tetapi ia punya jalan tersendiri untuk merasakan cinta.

"Besok, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada omo," ucapnya penuh tekad.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap saat menuju ke arah wanita yang dicintainya. Toushirou tak menyesal bertemu dengan Momo walaupun dirinya seorang Pencabut Nyawa dan wanita itu adalah manusia. Karena berkat wanita itulah, hidupnya kini lebih berwarna daripada sebelumnya. Namun Toushirou tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya sepanjang waktu dengan tatapan yang penuh nafsu membunuh .....

**To Be Continued**

Marianne vessalius : Yatta! Yatta! Chapter 2 UPDATE! Yahha! Sorry kalau masih agak gaje! Lagi stress kuadrat sih!

Ichigo : Dasar author sinting! Lo kan besok penelitian? Kok sempet-sempetnya bikin nih chapter ngebut satu hari? Gila lo!

Marianne vessalius : (garuk-garuk kepala) Habis mau gimana lagi? Readers kan udah pada nungguin gue update cepet. Ya udah gue kerjain nih chapter sekalian nunggu review, lagian gue juga masih butuh banget saran dari review. Coz gue nggak tau ni fic harus gue lanjutin apa ngga.

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Yang bener aja loe! Masa nih cerita mau loe gantung nggak jelas?! Nasib gue gimana ntar? Bener-bener sarap loe ya?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Ya ampun, Shirou-chan! Masalahnya tuh gue butuh banget jawaban para readers lewat review. Review adalah jawaban buat gue. Biar ada masukan buat masa depan nih fic! Ngerti loe?

Toushirou : (sigh) Iya, gue ngerti.

Kusaka : (nyengir lebar ala Gin Ichimaru) Aku sangat tersanjung sama author kita yang telah berbaik hati mau menampilkan saya.

Marianne vessalius : Habisnya klo nggak ada lo ga rame!

Ichigo : (sweatdrop) Itu mah iklan rokok Sampoerna hijau!

Marianne vessalius : Biarin! Kan dimana ada Toushirou, di situ pasti ada Kusaka. KEKEKEK! (ketularan Popeye)

Momo : (cemas) Maria-chan baik-baik aja kan?

Marianne vessalius : Tenang aja Momo, aku selalu sehat untuk dalam berbagai kondisi! Hehe, kalo nggak ntar gimana aku ngelarin nih fic?

Ichigo : (ngakak gulung-gulung) Geblek! Si Toushirou nggak tahu semangka?! Ya amplop! Orang zaman purba loe ya?

Toushirou : (_blushing_) BERISIK!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop sendiri) Habisnya gue bingung. Secara kan yang namanya Pencabut Nyawa nggak pernah makan makanan manusia, walaupun sebenarnya mereka bisa memakannya. Makanya mereka jadi nggak tahu nama-nama makanan yang biasa dimakan sama manusia.

Ichigo : (ikutan sweatdrop) Oh, pantesan!

Kusaka : (senyum-senyum kesenengan) Ok seperti biasa readers! Mohon kerjasamanya untuk membantu Author kita menyelesaikan fic yang gaje ini. Harap beri masukan lewat Review sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan juga tolong dimaafkan dan tolong beri saran. Karena katanya, tanpa review, tanpa lanjutan cerita. Ya, ampun parah amat sih kamu, Thor!

Marianne vessalius : Berisik! Gue lagi BT tauk! Tugas numpuk, jadwal seminar padat, ngurus surat-surat, dst, dll, AAARRRGGGHHH! (njerit frustasi)

Kusaka, Ichigo, Toushirou : (sweatdrop berjamaah) Geblek, dalam keadaan kayak gitu bisa-bisanya bikin chapter sepanjang ini ya? Bener-bener ga ketulungan gebleknya dah Author kita!

Marianne vessalius : (marah besar) DIAM LO PADA! Kalo nggak gue kempesin nyawa lo pada pake ini! (tangan udah siap nyabut _Amasunahime_ *zanpakutou punya author dan juga Sakura Fujisaki, taichou divisi 3 di fic buatan author yang lain*)

Trio Kwek-kwek alias Kusaka, Ichigo, Toushirou : Ampuuun, mbaaaakk! Jangan! (sujud-sujud di kaki author)

Marianne vessalius : (evil smile ngeliat kelakuan tuh Trio Kwek-Kwek)

Momo : Umm, para readers, seperti biasa .... PLEASE REVIEW! DAN TEKAN TOMBOL HIJAU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT! Dan Met Hari Koinobori!


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Atas permintaan para pembaca, ini saya update cepat. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###--------------------------------------

**Toushirou's POV**

Kulihat Momo masih di tempatnya saat aku kembali dari atap. Tetapi, aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan perasaan yang bernama 'cemburu' saat melihat Kusaka. Karena aku bertekad untuk berteman dengannya dan tidak menjadikannya sebagai sainganku untuk mendapatkan Momo. Aku baru saja akan duduk ketika secara tiba-tiba kudengar suara Momo bertanya.

"Shirou-chan, kau habis dari mana?" Aku berjengit kaget mendengarnya. Ya ampun, kapan gadis ini terbangun?!

"Dari atap, aku ingin melihat pemandangan malam," jawabku pelan. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan 'oh' saja, dan kembali diam.

"Kenapa kamu bangun? Tidak bisa tidur? Atau mimpi buruk?" tanyaku saat melihatnya tidak kembali tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena aku menunggu Shirou-chan," jawabnya pelan. Ada rona merah di pipinya. "Tadi ketika aku terbangun, aku melihat Shirou-chan tidak ada di tempat duduk di sebelah Kusaka. Makanya aku menunggu hingga Shirou-chan kembali. Shirou-chan habis bertugas kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Hari ini aku memang hanya dijadwalkan untuk mencabut nyawa ayah, ibu dan kakeknya Momo saja, setelah itu aku menganggur. "Tapi aku bertemu teman lamaku saat di atap tadi," jelasku.

"Siapa?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Dia ..." belum selesai kuucapkan kalimat lanjutannya, seseorang sudah memotong.

"Aku! Namaku Ichigo!" seru Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangku. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu kontan membuatku dan Momo super kaget. "Astaga! Kalian ini seperti melihat hantu saja!" komentarnya dengan wajah merenggut kesal saat melihat ekspresi terkejut kami berdua. (Kusaka masih tidur, tahu sendiri-lah kalau dia sudah tidur agak susah dibangunkan-ini menurut cerita Momo)

"Ya jelaslah!" semburku dan Momo bersamaan. Membuat pria berambut jeruk itu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kompak banget ya, kalian? Serasi deh!" goda Ichigo jahil.

"Eh, Toushirou. Dia ini siapa?" tanya Momo penasaran. "Dia ini Pencabut Nyawa juga kan?" mata _hazel_nya menilik Ichigo dan sayap putihnya.

"Ya, dia Ichigo temanku sesama Pencabut Nyawa," jawabku pelan. "Dan seperti yang kau lihat dia ini Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih."

"Oh, salam kenal, Ichigo-kun! Namaku Momo Hinamori!" ujar Momo riang, tangannya menjabat erat tangan Ichigo.

"Iya, salam kenal juga, Hinamori! Tolong titip teman kecilku ini, ya? Maaf kalau kamu selalu direpotkan olehnya, dia ini lumayan nakal lho!" kata Ichigo menggodaku lagi. Sebelah matanya mengedip jahil ke arahku.

_What the hell?! Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?!!_ gerutuku geram dalam hati. Melihat ekspresiku yang sedang marah, Ichigo segera mohon diri. Hah! Tahu banget dia kalau aku bakalan menghajar dia habis-habisan! Dasar! _Shirobane_ (sayap putih) sialan!

Aku sadar kalau Momo sejak tadi memperhatikanku terus-menerus menggerutu dan tertawa kecil. "Ada apa Momo?" tanyaku heran.

"Habis Shirou-chan lucu sih kalau lagi marah, aku jadi nggak tahan buat ketawa!" jawabnya masih tertawa-tawa. "Shirou-chan, Apa bedanya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih dengan yang bersayap hitam ?" mendadak ia menanyakan sesuatu yang serius.

Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, dan memandang mata Momo dengan mata _hazel_nya—yang kini terlihat amat penasaran menatapku tajam. "Apakah si sayap putih menjemput orang yang akan masuk surga? Dan kalian yang bersayap hitam menjemput orang-orang yang akan masuk neraka?" lanjutnya.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan menunduk, menjawab pada lantai. Aku tak berani menjelaskan hal berat seperti ini sambil menatap wajahnya. Aku khawatir ia akan teringat lagi pada peristiwa yang meninggalkan luka pada hatinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Pada dasarnya sama saja. Kami sama-sama Pencabut Nyawa. Kami yang bersayap hitam, bertugas mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang meninggal dengan cara yang …. bisa dibilang tidak wajar atau dapat mengakibatkan rohnya tidak tenang dan histeris. Sedangkan mereka yang bersayap putih, bertugas menjemput roh yang meninggal dengan tenang, yang tidak akan histeris dan panik begitu tahu mereka mati.".

Aku diam dan mengambil napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Alat kami untuk mencabut nyawa pun berbeda-beda. Kami memiliki alat-alat tajam dan mengerikan untuk memotong tali kehidupan si manusia. Kau tahulah, benda-benda seperti sabit, pedang dan lainnya. Sayap putih memiliki benda–benda yang bisa dikatakan indah, tetapi tetap dapat memutuskan tali kehidupan dengan cara masing-masing. Tiap–tiap Pencabut Nyawa pun punya "pandangan" sendiri–sendiri akan tali kehidupan. Ada Pencabut Nyawa yang melihat tali kehidupan dalam bentuk untaian mutiara, benang, tali panjang, semua tergantung malaikatnya. Sedangkan surga dan neraka bukanlah urusan kami. Kami hanya membawa mereka ke suatu tempat, di mana mereka akan diadili, dan diputuskan untuk tinggal di mana."

"Apa pandanganmu kalau melihat tali kehidupan?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku masih menunduk, hanya berani meliriknya sebentar, sebelum kembali menjawab pada lantai.

"Rantai. Seutas rantai. "

Dia menopangkan dagunya dan hanya bergumam, "Hmmm.."

Haah, kenapa aku malah menjelaskan hal-hal seperti itu ya? Padahal kan aku bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi malah menjelaskan hal mengerikan macam itu. Payah!

"Shirou-chan? Kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Momo cemas. "Maaf ya, aku menanyakan hal yang konyol."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang kembali murung. "Hei, bukan masalah itu! Aku bukannya sedang memikirkan hal itu! Aku hanya ..." aku menggantung kalimatku. Aku bimbang harus menyatakannya sekarang atau tidak.

"Hanya?" desaknya halus.

Aku segera menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu dan membawanya ke atap tempatku curhat dengan Ichigo. Aku tak mempedulikan suaranya yang panik dan menanyakan dirinya akan dibawa ke mana olehku. Yang penting sekarang aku harus membawanya ke tempat di mana Kusaka tak akan mendengarkan pernyataan cintaku pada Momo (kalau kalian bertanya kenapa, aku nggak mau dia berceloteh macam-macam soal hubunganku dengan Momo).

"Shirou-chan, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Momo sedikit panik.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari Momo dan mengajaknya untuk memandang ke langit luas. Kulihat Momo sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan itu.

"Indahnya ..." bisiknya kagum.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum di bibirku. "Tentu saja, ini tempat favoritku kalau sedang tidak ada tugas. Kalau memandang ke langit luas, aku merasa beban pikiranku menghilang dan merasa lebih nyaman. Makanya aku suka tempat yang tinggi dan yaaah, sedikit ekstrim."

"Sedikit ekstrim? Maksudmu?" alis Momo mengernyit.

"Plang penunjuk jalan di jalan tol, konstruksi bangunan, _billboard_ di gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dan semua tempat-tempat tinggi lainnya," jelasku tanpa merubah ekspresi wajah sedikitpun membuat Momo terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Gila! Setiap hari kamu seperti itu? Di tempat-tempat kayak gitu? Nggak takut jatuh apa?!" serunya panik.

"Yaelah, kamu lupa ya, kalau aku punya sayap?" tukasku seraya membentangkan sayap hitam lebarku. Momo ternganga kaget, tapi berikutnya ia manggut-manggut paham.

"Toushirou," panggilnya lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kamu nggak merasa kalau sayapmu ini tak sesuai denganmu? Kau memiliki rambut putih yang sangat indah dan juga halus, mata hijau _emerald_ yang cemerlang dan menawan, kulit putih bersih, dan juga wajah yang polos seperti anak-anak. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kamu memiliki sayap putih?" tanya Momo dengan raut muka serius.

Aku tercengang. Tak mengira kalau ia juga akan berpikiran sama denganku, bahwa baik aku maupun dia tak menyukai sayap hitam lebar di punggungku ini. Terlebih lagi karena sayap itu tak sesuai dengan semua hal indah yang kumiliki (menurut Momo dan rekan-rekan Pencabut Nyawaku yang bersayap hitam).

"Sayangnya bukan aku yang menentukan sayapku harusnya berwarna apa, Momo. Ini semua sudah kehendakNya, aku tak bisa protes," jawabku lirih tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu ..." desahnya lesu.

Lama kami diam tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Kami bertengkar dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Menyalahkan keadaan yang tak seharusnya terjadi dan juga semua hal-hal lain yang membuat penat.

Diluar dugaan Momo-lah yang memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Shirou-chan, kau tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. _Ya ampun, aku belum siap ngomong yang satu itu!_ jeritku panik dalam hati. Namun kuputuskan untuk memberitahunya sebelum aku terlambat dan mendapatkan penyesalan.

"AnusebenarnyaMomo,adasesuatuyanginginkuberikan," kataku cepat-cepat untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

Kulihat alis Momo mengernyit heran. "Maaf? Kamu ngomong apa sih, Toushirou? Aku nggak ngerti."

Ingin rasanya kutonjok dahiku yang tidak henti-hentinya mengucurkan keringat dingin dan kuhajar tubuhku yang tidak berhenti gemetar hanya gara-gara gugup saat berhadapan dengan gadis manusia ini. Aku menarik nafas sejenak dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ng, Momo. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan," aku menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi sesuatu yang kuberikan ini bukan benda."

Kulihat Momo tersenyum manis padaku. "Kalau begitu, berikanlah apa yang kau ingin berikan itu, Shirou-chan! Aku akan menerimanya kok!"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan basa-basi lagi kalau begitu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Momo Hinamori! Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?" ujarku tanpa bisa menahan perasaan lagi. Mataku refleks kupejamkan kuat-kuat. Takut salah ngomong lagi pada gadis lembut yang agak rapuh itu.

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibir Momo, membuatku sedikit kecewa. "Boleh saja," ujarnya lembut. Sontak aku segera membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan menghampirinya.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap. Senyum manis terpancang di bibirku.

"Tapi, aku sudah menaruh hatiku untuk orang lain ..." ucapan lembut nan menyakitkan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Momo membuatku langsung _down_ seketika.

"Kusaka, ya?" tanyaku lesu. Momo menggeleng. "Lantas siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Seorang pemuda mungil yang datang ke rumahku dua minggu yang lalu dengan rambut putih dan pakaian yang mencolok. Ia juga sangat galak pada siapapun di depannya tak peduli itu temannya ataupun seorang wanita," jelas Momo panjang lebar. Ia menarik nafas ssebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, sebenarnya di balik sikap kerasnya ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang sangat polos dan tak tahu apa-apa. Di balik sifat galaknya tersembunyi keinginan untuk menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa. Seorang laki-laki yang dengan berani mengucapkan perasaannya padaku apa-adanya malam ini."

Aku menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari bibir Momo. Sementara dadaku berdegup kencang tidak beraturan. _Jangan-jangan_ .... _Masa' sih?!_ pikirku setengah tidak percaya.

"Aku menaruh hati pada sesosok lelaki mungil Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya ..." kata Momo tulus dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Aku termangu mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa ini mimpi?! Masa' sih? Aku nggak sedang mimpi kan?

"Sungguhkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Yatta! Aku punya kekasih! Hoi, Ichigo! Aku berhasil!" seruku gembira.

"Shirou-chan, biasa saja kali!" tegur Momo dengan wajah malu.

Aku tak mempedulikan kata-kata Momo, aku langsung menggendong tubuhnya seperti pengantin manusia yang baru menikah dan melesat terbang dengan membawa Momo di gendonganku. (A/N : OMG! _Bridal style_ di udara?! WooooooWWW!! *Author digeplak karena bikin heboh*)

"Tou, Toushirou?" pekik Momo tertahan.

"Ssshhtt, pegangan yang erat! Nanti terjatuh!" saranku lembut.

"Hn ..." Momo menurut.

Dan aku terbang bersama Momo mengelilingi kota dari ketinggian walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 pagi. (A/N : anak baik jangan meniru ini ya?)

Kami pun menikmati sisa malam bersama, dengan penuh cinta ....

---DDM&MDD---

**Kusaka's POV**

"Nih, si Hinamori sama Toushirou ke mana sih?" rutukku kesal.

Aku sudah cukup terkejut saat terbangun mereka sudah tidak ada di sampingku dan kata suster mereka sedang keluar sejak tadi malam. Sekarang mereka belum pulang juga?! Ya ampun! Sedang apa mereka? Masa mereka diam-diam pergi ke suatu tempat dan *piiiiip* di sana sih?! Yang benar saja!

Walaupun aku sangat kesal, namun aku tak dapat memungkiri kalau kedua insan itu nampaknya saling menyukai satu sama lain. Walaupun Hinamori tidak bilang, tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya ia menaruh hati pada pemuda kecil berambut putih itu. Aku memang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Toushirou, dan agak tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

Belum lagi sikapnya itu yang seperti cewek kalau lagi PMS, ampun deh! Ngeri ngebayanginnya! Tapi anehnya kok si Hinamori bisa akrab ya, sama tuh cowok kuntet? Wooops, aku malah berpikiran hal buruk tentangnya. Semoga saja si Toushirou itu nggak bisa baca pikiranku, kalau bisa mati aku!

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya sambil membeli sarapan di kantin rumah sakit. Saat aku hendak kembali ke ruangan Nenek Hinamori, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat pasangan yang semalam ngilang muncul sambil membawa-bawa es krim cone dan memakannya bergantian. _Astagaaa!! Dilarang bermesraan di tempat umuuummmm!_ _Hoooiiii!! _teriakku panik dalam hati.

Aku masih mengintai ke mana si dua sejoli itu pergi sekarang, kulihat mereka hendak kembali ke kamar Nenek, jadi aku segera bergegas untuk kembali ke sana dan pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang kulihat barusan.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum dan berseru senang dalam hati. _Hahaha, Hinamori! Sekarang kamu sudah punya guarding angel, ya? Bagus deh!_

Tapi ... kenapa dari tadi aku merasa ada yang mengintaiku ya? Penuh hawa membunuh pula! Apa perasaanku saja? Ah, sudahlah!

Perasaanku menjadi agak tenang setelah kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Nenek.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Di tempat lain, Menara Tokyo, sesosok Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih dan berambut jeruk sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar sambil melihat jam sakunya. Ia memasukkan kembali jam itu ke dalam saku dan mengeluh.

"Hhh, dasar si _midget_! Telat lagi tuh anak!"

"Kau sedang bergumam apa, Ichigo?" tanya suara dingin di belakang pria berambut jeruk yang bernama Ichigo itu.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya dengan pertanyaan tanpa salam terlebih dulu itu dengan tatapan agak kesal. "Ya, adikmu itu, Byakuya! Bisa nggak sih, dia tepat waktu sekali aja?! Kau pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan?!" semprot Ichigo tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Pria yang menyapa Ichigo tadi, Byakuya, hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Meskipun cowok berambut hitam sebahu itu seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih, namun sikapnya amat tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan menurut Ichigo, dialah yang terburuk di antara semua Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu dong, Byakuya! Aku lagi bosan nih!" pinta Ichigo dengan raut muka capek.

"Cari saja hiburan di bawah sana!" ujar Byakuya tanpa ekspresi.

"Iiihh, nyebelin banget sih kamu jadi Pencabut Nyawa?! Berikutnya ogah banget deh kerja sama bareng kau dan Rukia!" seru Ichigo kesal. Telunjuknya teracung ke arah Byakuya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Terserah, malah bagus kalau aku dan Rukia tak bekerja sama denganmu, bodoh," kata Byakuya masih tanpa ekspresi.

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat kemarahan Ichigo meledak. "APA KAU BILANG?! Coba ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Eeh, sudahlah Ichigo-kun. Byakuya-san kan nggak bermaksud seperti itu," tukas Orihime yang muncul tiba-tiba berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

"Dia ini menyebalkan sekali Ori-chan! Aku nggak suka kerja bareng dia!" amarah Ichigo masih belum surut. Telunjuknya masih teracung ke arah Byakuya.

"Sudahlah, toh Rukia-san juga sudah datang. Tuh di sana ..." Orihime menunjukkan arah yang dimaksudkannya dengan jempolnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Ichigo! Tadi ada yang harus kujemput dulu!" seru Rukia yang baru datang sambil memberikan laporan kenapa dirinya terlambat pada Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Orihime yang ada di situ.

"Baguslah, karena kau sudah datang! Ayo, kita ke tempat Toushirou!" ajak Ichigo tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh? Kok buru-buru amat? Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Hei, aku kan baru datang. Kok pergi lagi? Ke tempatnya si cebol bersayap hitam itu pula! Ada apaan sih?" protes Rukia.

"Jangan menyebut Toushirou seperti itu! Kita dapat tugas penting! Selain menjemput dan mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang telah dijadwalkan mati, kita juga harus menyelidiki satu hal!" ujar Ichigo serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Byakuya tertarik.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ini berkaitan dengan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang lenyap tanpa bekas di kota tempat Toushirou tinggal! Dan yang jelas! Kita harus tetap waspada! Jangan sampai lengah!" jawab Ichigo pasti.

Ketiga temannya mengangguk. Dan keempat Pencabut nyawa bersayap putih itu segera melesat ke arah pinggiran kota Tokyo, tempat di mana Toushirou tinggal sekarang, dan juga tempat kasus misterius yang diceritakan oleh Ichigo berada ....

**To Be Continued**

Marianne vessalius : Yatta! Chapter 3 update! Sorry sekarang ceritanya dikit, gue lagi sakit kepala berat nie!

Ichigo : Lagian bego banget sih loe! Bukannya belajar malah main melulu! Bukannya istirahat malah ngepublish satu chapter! Emang sinting loe, ya?!

Marianne vessalius : Tenang! Gue udah minum aspirin dosis tinggi kok! Jadi gue udah sembuh sekarang!

Ichigo : (shock) WHAT?! Gila loe! Nggak overdosis tuh?!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Emang geblek ni author kita! Tubuhnya terbuat dari apa sih? Obat sekilo aja kuat!

Marianne vessalius : (ngegeplak kepala Shirou-chan) Gila loe?! Loe mau ngebunuh gue apa?! Nggak gue kasih semangka baru tau loe!

Toushirou : (nangis gulung-gulung) Jangan! Gue kan suka semangkaaaa!

Byakuya : (senyum lebar) Akhirnya gue nampang juga di fic ini! Makasih ya, author!

Rukia : Iya, gue juga dimunculin! Makasih ya! Gue doain semoga loe cepet lulus dan meraih gelar !

All : Amin!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum lebar) Senangnya! Ternyata kalian perhatian banget sama gue! Gue lagi bingung nih soalnya penelitian gue di hutan, bro!

Byakuya, Toushirou, Ichigo : (kaget luar biasa) Gila! Nyari apaan loe di sana?!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum gaje) Lha, kan penelitian gue tentang katak dan kodok di hutan. Makanya gue ke sono! Skripsi bro! Skripsi!

Byakuya, Toushirou, Ichigo : (jaw drop) Lupa kita kalo author kita lagi mau TA!

Marianne vessalius : Kayaknya dalam beberapa waktu ini gue bakalan telat ngupdate fic-fic gue. Secara gue kan harus di tempat penelitian. Tapi gue sempetin buat ngupdate deh!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Kalo terlalu maksa, ntar sakit lho, Thor!

Momo : (ikutan sweatdrop) Padahal sekarang aja lagi sakit, parah nih author kita ini.

Kusaka : Mendingan kita semangati supaya author kita bisa tetap ngupdate fic ini dan juga nyelesaiin TA-nya tanpa harus sakit.

All : Amin!

Marianne vessalius : (terharu) Thanks ya kalian, kalian memang baik! Sekarang bales Review dulu ya? Mau kan?

Ichigo : Ok deh! Pertama dari **–KilluMika 623-**, katanya cerita ini hebat banget dan fantastis. Woi, author! Loe dapet pujian nih!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum) Thanks, Killu-chan! Gue update express deh! Nie chapter gue kerjain dalam waktu 7 jam lho!

Ichigo : (jaw drop) Anjrit! Loe seharian cuma ngerjain ini doang?

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Ya, nggaklah! Itu total jam kerja gue+kerjaan rumah dan kerjaan kampus!

Ichigo : Ooohh!

Kusaka : Yang kedua dari **Fonshaolin Hiyori-jippops 13**, katanya ceritanya seru tapi dianya kurang ngerti dikit, gimana tuh author?

Marianne vessalius : Mungkin gara-gara gue ngambil tema Pencabut Nyawa kali ya? Emang sih, berat banget ceritanya. Saya mohon maaf buat Fonshao-chan.

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Dasar orang aneh! Yang ketiga dari **Azalea Yukiko**, heee? WHAT THE HELL?! Hoi, author! Gue kok jadi tukang ngomel begini sih?! Ini lagi si readers sialan! Berani banget ngatain gue pemarah! Grrrhh!

Marianne vessalius : Ya iyalah! Loe kan memang hobi marah-marah Shirou-chan! Di film aja doyan banget berantem sama Ichigo dan temen-temen loe. Dan hellooo? Jangan ngatain readers gue sialan! Berani ngatain itu lagi, gue kempesin nyawa loe Shirou-chan!

Toushirou : (gemeter ketakutan)

Momo : Yang berikutnya dari **aRaRanCha**, katanya ide ceritanya sweet. Tapi kok shinigami alias Pencabut Nyawa kok bisa jatuh cinta ya? Ya, iyalah! Kan mereka punya perasaan juga. Bener nggak, author!

Marianne vessalius : Tul itu!

Momo : (sweatdrop ngeliat sikap santai author)

Byakuya : Yosh, yang berikutnya dari **safwa nopa clyne**, katanya ceritanya bagus. Dan dia minta update express. Gimana author?

Marianne vessalius : (angkat jempol) SIP! Gue update express deh!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Semangat banget ya author kita! Berikutnya dari **Cool Zero 1613**, katanya dia nemu cerita yang bagus dan dia minta update cepet. Buset! Kok rata-rata readers loe minta nih cerita update cepet ya? Hebat banget dah!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum bangga) Ya, dong! Gue gitu!

Ichigo : Dasar author narsis!

Orihime : Eeng, berikutnya dari **–KilluMika 623- **lagi, katanya hebat bener loe bisa seexpress ini. Dia aja nggak bisa. Trus kerasa banget hitsuhina-nya, biarpun ada kusahina-nya dikit. Gimana, author?

Marianne vessalius : Gue lagi strez makanya bisa update cepet. Biar gue nggak ada beban gitu. Kalo kusahina, sebenernya sih salah banget. Coz secara Kusaka kan di fic gue cuma temen sejak kecilnya Momo dan dia nggak punya perasaan apa-apa sama Momo. Lagian di fic ini gue kasih tau aja, kalo Kusaka di chapter depan kemungkinan jadi agak dominan. Tapi, itu baru rencana sih. Selanjutnya gatau gue! Ehehe, belum lagi rencananya di chapter depan bakalan gue munculin tokoh-tokoh baru! Jadi ya, siap-siap aja dengan kejutan gue!

Orihime : (sweatdrop)

Ichigo : Woi, author! Katanya si **Fonshaolin Hiyori-jippops 13 **kok ada yang ngintai Toushirou, Kusaka, dan Momo dengan tatapan penuh nafsu ngebunuh? Siapa sih, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu si ******* lho!

All kecuali Byakuya dan Toushirou : WHAAAATTT?!

Byakuya : Dia?! (shock berat)

Toushirou : (buru-buru ngibrit ke dukun dan minta jampi-jampi)

Ichigo : Buset, tu anak keburu takut duluan! Jadi beneran si *******?

Marianne vessalius : Yep! Readers! Tebak aja sendiri siapa musuhnya para Pencabut Nyawa ini key? Gue bikin polling ni, ntar gue munculin dah! Ok? Mohon tulis jawabannya lewat Review. Ga keberatan kan? Asal tahu saja, namanya nggak harus sesuai dengan jumlah bintang di atas lho!

Ichigo : Seperti biasa Readers! Di mohon kerjasamanya untuk membantu Author kita ini buat nyelesaiin fic super stresnya ini, key? Harap beri masukan lewat Review sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan juga tolong dimaafkan dan tolong beri saran. Karena katanya, no review, no next chapter. Ya, ampun strez lu, Thor!

Marianne vessalius : Urusai! Watch your mouth, buddy! Or I'll kill u with this! (nunjukkin _Amasunahime_)

Ichigo : (mengkeret ketakutan dan mohon ampun)

Toushirou : Ok, readers! Seperti yang sudah-sudah! PLEASE REVIEW! DAN TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Maafkan saya yang updatenya terlambat satu hari. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###-------------------------------------

**Toushirou's POV **

_Hhh, hari yang biasa-biasa saja_ ... keluhku dalam hati. Kutatap langit biru di atasku, dan kuhitung burung-burung yang terbang lalu-lalang di langit. Juga kuamati awan-awan yang terhampar di langit luas, dan membayangkan kalau bentuknya seperti buah semangka atau es krim vanila. Aku terus menikmati semua itu tetap dalam posisi tiduran di atap rumah sakit. Aku ingin menikmati semilir angin seperti biasa sendiri saja, tanpa gangguan siapapun. Bahkan dari Momo, wanita yang baru jadian denganku 4 hari yang lalu.

Aku pergi ke atap rumah sakit ini pun tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, karena kalau ia tahu ceramah bertalu-talu akan keluar dari bibirnya dan itu membuatku kesal. Jujur saja, ia pasti akan mengatakan kalau yang kulakukan itu berbahaya, bisa membuatku sakit, dan beberapa alasan konyol yang membuat alis putihku berkerut saking herannya.

Lama aku berada dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya aku terlelap. Dalam tidurku, kuhirup aroma teh hijau yang bercampur dengan bau obat rumah sakit. Kudengarkan musik berupa hiruk-pikuk di kota Tokyo ini. Dan kurasakan semilir angin lembut yang membelai wajah dan rambut putihku. Sejenak aku merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa, sampai aku tak bisa menahan senyum yang tersungging di bibir mungilku.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini ..." sebuah suara dingin menyapa, membuatku refleks membuka mata. Dan mendapati sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ yang sama sepertiku tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan ganjil.

Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan kutepuk pinggiran kemeja hitam yang kini kukenakan agar terbebas dari kotoran yang melekat di sana beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan aku menatap ke arah pemuda yang menyapaku tadi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Ulquiorra?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Pemuda itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, adalah rekanku sesama Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam dan juga satu-satunya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang berpasangan dengan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ia memiliki mata hijau _emerald_ yang sama sepertiku. Walaupun jika dibandingkan denganku, tatapan matanya jauh lebih dingin. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi. Meski tingginya masih kalah dengan Ichigo, dia sanggup membuat Ichigo semaput dengan jurus beladiri yang ia pelajari di dunia manusia ini (meskipun begitu, ia hampir tidak pernah terlihat berkelahi dengan Ichigo. Kecuali kalau si kepala jeruk itu mengatakan sesuatu yang kelewatan dan membuat rekanku ini naik darah).

Rambut kayu eboninya yang berantakan dan mencapai leher membingkai wajah tirusnya yang terlihat sangat melankolis. Kulitnya pucat, walaupun tak seputih kapur. Bila kalian mampu melihatnya, kalian pasti setuju denganku kalau dia sangat tampan. Walaupun begitu, aku menganggap dia itu sangatlah menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa tidak boleh kalau aku mengunjungi sahabat lamaku sesama Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam?" Ulquiorra membalikkan pertanyaanku. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, namun ada yang berbeda dari dirinya hari ini. Senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Aku menggedikkan bahu. Sejenak aku hampir saja melupakan persahabatanku dengan si muka _stoic_ yang satu ini dulu, namun kini kupancangkan senyum manis untuk menyambutnya.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Lancarkah?"

"Yah, cukup lancar meskipun banyak gangguan. Belum lagi hama pengganggu suka sekali mengganggu pekerjaanku untuk mencabut nyawa orang," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan nada datarnya.

"Hama pengganggu?" alis putihku mengernyit heran.

Raut wajahnya yang semula tanpa ekspresi berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tak tahu, Toushirou? Belakangan ini banyak sekali kan kejadian kalau ada manusia yang tiba-tiba saja meninggal tanpa sebab dan jiwa mereka juga tidak ada di tempat seharusnya mereka berada," Ulquiorra menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku berpikir kalau ini semua ulah para iblis pemakan jiwa yang sudah sangat kelaparan."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Hah?! Iblis katamu? Di kota ini?"

"Kau baru sadar, Toushirou? Astaga! Hidup di tengah manusia membuatmu tak merasakan kehadiran mereka ya?" sindirnya dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Jaga bicaramu!" aku memperingatkannya dengan gigi gemertak. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Sudah ada yang menyelidiki siapa pelakunya?" aku melunakkan cara berbicaraku.

Kulihat pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu memejamkan mata dan mendesah perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sudah, yang menyelidikinya adalah kelompok Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih yang diketuai oleh Ichigo. Dan mereka sedang menuju ke tempatmu tinggal saat ini," Ulquiorra membuka matanya dan menatapku lurus-lurus. "Karena kau tinggal bersama manusia, aku tak tahu apakah para iblis itu akan menyerang mereka juga atau tidak .... Bukankah, mereka seperti keluarga bagimu? Aku hanya khawatir kalau—"

"MOMO! KUSAKA!" aku segera memotong ucapan Ulquiorra. Dengan tergesa kubentangkan sayap hitam lebarku dan segera bergegas menuju rumah Momo.

"Toushirou, kau mau ke mana?! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Ulquiorra memprotes tindakanku. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah keselamatan Momo dan juga Kusaka.

"Kumohon! Semoga kalian tetap dalam keadaan selamat!" bisikku cemas. Aku terus melesat cepat ke arah rumah keluarga Hinamori, tempat Momo tinggal.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Ulquiorra yang masih terpaku di tempatnya mengeleng-geleng heran. "Astaga, dia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan manusia-manusia itu daripada mendengarkanku bicara ..." ucapnya yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Dia memang sudah banyak berubah sejak datang ke kota ini. Apakah manusia itu amat berharga baginya?" gumamnya heran.

Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu terdiam cukup lama di atap rumah sakit itu, sebelum ia akhirnya membentangkan sayap hitam lebarnya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Toushirou dan menyelidiki apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu berubah. Ia amat heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu itu saat ini. Biasanya Toushirou sangat patuh terhadap peraturan dan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dekat dengan manusia yang akan dijemputnya, karena itu akan menyebabkan ia menjadi memiliki kontak batin dengan manusia itu dan sedikit demi sedikit mengubah Toushirou menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Tampaknya Toushirou belum tahu kalau ia terlalu dekat dengan manusia, ia sendiri juga lambat laun akan menjadi manusia. Aku harus mencegahnya ke sana," ucap Ulquiorra penuh tekad. Ia menambah kecepatan terbangnya untuk menyusul Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu.

Belum sempat ia mendekati Toushirou yang berjarak 5 kilometer di depannya, kelompok Ichigo sudah datang dan menghampiri pemuda berambut kayu eboni itu. "Yo, Ulquiorra!" sapa Ichigo dengan riangnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecut, ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengangu rencananya. "Mau apa kalian ke sini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Astaga! Kami ke sini kan bermaksud untuk menyelidiki kasus hilangnya jiwa-jiwa manusia yang katanya dimakan oleh iblis pemakan jiwa! Kenapa kau masih bertanya mau apa kami ke sini?" Ichigo membalikkan pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Mata cokelatnya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, antara nggak habis pikir dan heran menghadapi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang satu itu.

"Apakah kalian mengikutsertakan Toushirou?" Ulquiorra mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Ya, sudah jelaslah!" jawab Rukia agak sewot.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan Toushirou-kun, Ulqui-chan?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Saat ini dia sedang tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaannnya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa dan lebih mementingkan manusia yang selama ini bersamanya," Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaan Orihime sambil menarik nafas. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Hime." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Panggilan itu membuat pipi Orihime refleks memerah. "Ma, maaf!" ujarnya gugup.

"Hh, aku heran kenapa mereka bisa jadian. Dasar orang-orang aneh!" celetuk Rukia tak habis pikir.

"Justru itu sisi menariknya kan?" sahut Ichigo seraya mengedip jahil ke arah Rukia.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Ichigo!" seru Rukia marah. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ulquiorra. "Lalu Schiffer, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyusul Toushirou yang sedang berada di rumah sakit? Dia sedang menunggui seorang Nenek yang berasal dari keluarga Hinamori yang 3 anggota keluarganya dicabut nyawanya oleh Toushirou 4 hari yang lalu kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Seharusnya begitu," kata Ulquiorra getir. Agak enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang amat sensitif bagi dirinya saat ini. "Tapi, Toushirou malah kabur dariku sebelum aku selesai memberitahukannya detail kasus ini. Ia langsung terbang menuju ke rumah manusia yang selama ini menyediakan tempat tinggal baginya. Ia tak peduli dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa dan peraturan yang melarangnya untuk berinteraksi terlalu dekat dengan manusia. Makanya aku bermaksud menyusulnya dan mencegahnya ke sana. Tapi sepertinya agak terlambat," ucap Ulquiorra penuh sesal.

Orihime menatap kekasihnya dengan sendu. Meskipun raut wajah Ulquiorra tidak berubah, namun sorot matanya mengatakan kalau dirinya menyesali semua yang terjadi pada Toushirou. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya kita menyusul Toushirou dan memberitahukannya tentang masalah itu?" tanya Byakuya memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Ichigo. "Ulquiorra, kau juga ikut!" perintah Ichigo tegas.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga sudah tahu, Jeruk," kata Ulquiorra pedas, namun tetap tanpa meninggalkan nada datarnya.

Lalu kelima Pencabut Nyawa itu segera melesat cepat menuju tempat Toushirou berada dan juga tempat di mana Momo tinggal. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau semua kegiatan dan gerak-gerik mereka tengah di awasi oleh seseorang.

"Sebentar lagi ... tirai panggung sandiwara akan segera dibuka!" gumam orang misterius itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik di bibirnya.

---DDM&MDD---

**Momo's POV**

"Shi, Shirou-chan ... tolong! Tolong aku!" rintihku menahan sakit. Sementara itu, sesosok makhluk menyeramkan tengah mencekikku dengan tangan besarnya yang penuh keropeng.

Kulihat Kusaka telah terkapar di lantai bersama dengan sesosok tubuh yang tampak serupa sekali dengan tubuhku. Tunggu dulu ... tubuhku?! Apakah aku sudah mati?! Tidak! Aku belum mau mati! Aku belum mau mati! Tolong aku, Toushirou!

**Flashback ...**

"_Kenapa kau kembali ke rumah ini, Hinamori? Bukankah di sini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Kusaka bingung. Mata violetnya menatapku dengan penuh keheranan._

"_Aku ingin mengambil beberapa pakaianku dan pakaian Nenek untuk ganti," jawabku acuh sambil membuka kunci pintu rumah. "Masa sudah empat hari masih pakai-pakaian yang sama? Yang benar sajalah!" tambahku dengan raut wajah super sebal._

"_Iya, iya maaf! Gitu aja kok marah?" sahut Kusaka dibarengi desahan nafas panjangnya._

_Kami segera masuk ke dalam rumah begitu kuncinya terbuka. Aku segera menuju kamar Nenek dan kamarku untuk mengambil baju ganti, tak lupa juga kubawakan beberapa pakaian untuk ganti Shirou-chan. Setelah memasukkan beberapa pasang pakaian ke dalam tas, aku segera bergegas menuju ke tempat Kusaka menunggu. Kuharap ia tidak memarahiku karena tadi aku kelamaan memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Shirou-chan._

"_Oi, Hinamori! Lama benget sih?! Keburu lumutan nih!" gerutu Kusaka jengkel saat melihatku ke tempatnya menunggu. "Ngapain aja sih? Ngambil baju aja kok lama banget!"_

"_Maaf, Kusaka. Tadi aku lagi memilih baju buat Toushirou," jawabku pelan sambil menahan ketawa. Habis, kalau Kusaka lagi marah wajahnya lucu banget sih! Hehehe ..._

"_What the?! Pantesan kamu lama benget! Ngambilin baju buat si cebol yang galak kayak cewek lagi PMS itu toh! Dasar!" gerutu Kusaka lagi. Wajahnya semakin merenggut saking kesalnya._

"_Jangan sebut dia seperti itu, dan jangan samakan dia dengan cewek kalau mau __**dapet**__ dong! Masa kamu tega banget bilang dia seperti cewek kalau lagi __**Pre Menstrual Syndrome**__? Kan nggak lucu!" balasku tak kalah kesal. Pipiku sontak kukembungkan, ngambek._

_Melihatku seperti ini, Kusaka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahaha! Kau jadi mirip Nyonya Puff, Hinamori! Hahahaha!" _

_Apaaa?! Seenaknya saja dia menyebutku sama seperti Nyonya Puff di film Spongebob! Aku pun melotot horror ke arahnya, memberi isyarat supaya ia berhenti tertawa. Tapi tawa Kusaka malah menjadi-jadi dan sekarang ia malah ngakak gulung-gulung di lantai. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal._

_Tawa Kusaka baru berhenti saat aku memasang sikap waspada, dan memandang sekeliling dengan cemas. Rasanya tadi ada yang sedang mengintai kami, dan suara apa itu?! Kedengarannya bergerak semakin mendekat ..._

"_Hinamori? Ada apa? Kok tampangmu seram begitu?" tanya Kusaka heran. Ia melangkah ke arahku._

_Aku segera sadar apa yang akan terjadi dan memberinya peringatan. "Kusaka! Jangan kemari!"_

"_Eh?" desisnya pelan. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia terpental ke arah dinding dan pingsan setelah membentur dinding. Kepalanya berdarah._

"_Kusakaaaaa!!" jeritku histeris. Aku segera menghampiri Kusaka untuk melihat ke adaannya, tapi sebelum aku menggapai tubuhnya sesosok makhluk seram sudah menghadangku dan menghujamkan cakarnya ke arah dadaku hingga menembus punggungku._

_Tubuhku tersungkur di lantai. Aku merasakan panas yang luar biasa membakar tubuhku. Sebelum sempat aku menggerakkan tubuhku, makhluk menyeramkan tadi sudah mengangkatku dari lantai dan mencekikku dalam keadaan tergantung di tangannya._

"_Shirou-chan, tolong!" jeritku putus asa._

**End of flashback ...**

Sekarang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri belasan hingga puluhan makhluk seram berkumpul di rumahku. Mereka semua menuju ke arahku dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa lapar. Mereka mengacuhkan Kusaka yang tergolek di lantai, dan lebih tertarik untuk mengerubungiku.

"Shirou-chan ..." aku mengumpulkan sisa tenaga terakhirku. Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur. "TOUSHIROU, TOLONG!" teriakku nyaris kehilangan harapan.

"MOMO!" seru suara tegas yang amat familiar di telingaku. Membuatku segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Aku mendesah lega melihat sosok lelaki mungil berambut putih itu datang tepat waktu untuk menolongku dan menghabisi monster-monster yang ada di hadapannya dengan beberapa kali ayunan sabit panjangnya. Dia segera memotong tangan monster yang masih mencekikku, menendang makhluk itu sampai semaput, dan membebaskanku dari cengkeraman makhluk seram itu.

"Shirou-chan ..." desisku lemah.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Luka pada rohmu amat parah, harus kusembuhkan dulu!" kata Toushirou cemas. Dia mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari telapak tangannya dan mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh—tunggu, ini bukan tubuhku, tepatnya pada tubuh rohku.

"Hn ..." aku menurut. Dan membiarkannya menyembuhkan seluruh luka rohku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan benar saja! Sosok menyeramkan itu belum mati, tadi ia hanya pingsan terkena serangan Toushirou. Dan sekarang makhluk itu mengacungkan tangannya yang berubah bentuk menjadi sabit hitam besar dan mengarahkannya ke arah Toushirou.

"Shirou-chan! Awas!" seruku memperingatinya.

Toushirou menengadah ke arah monster itu dan tidak sempat menghindar. Tinggal seinchi lagi sabit itu menyentuh leher Toushirou ketika tubuh monster itu mendadak kaku dan rubuh di lantai dengan tubuh terkoyak-koyak. Aku dan Toushirou segera melihat ke arah penolong kami.

"Hampir saja kalian mati ..." kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu dengan dinginnya. Sekumpulan kelopak sakura melayang-layang di belakangnya.

"Byakuya!" seru Toushirou menyebut nama laki-laki itu dengan raut wajah gembira.

"Byakuya-san, Toushirou-kun selamat?" tanya seorang wanita berambut orange kecoklatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang lelaki yang bernama Byakuya itu.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Byakuya dingin.

"Toushirou! Hinamori!" seru laki-laki berambut orange, yang kukenal sebagai Ichigo, berlari menghampiriku dan Toushirou. Wajahnya terlihat amat sangat cemas. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kalian terluka? Oh, ya ampun! Hinamori! Rohmu terlepas dari jasadmu!" teriak Ichigo panik.

"Oh, ya benar ..." desisku sedih.

"Bagaimana ini, Nii-sama?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu bermata violet pada Byakuya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan nada yang terdengat amat panik.

"Kita harus mengembalikan rohnya ke tubuhnya seperti semula, karena ia tidak dijadwalkan untuk mati hari ini," ucap Byakuya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membukanya lagi. "Hanya saja, kita tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, hanya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tingkat tinggi saja yang mampu mengembalikan roh ke tubuhnya seperti semula."

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Byakuya-san?" tanya wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu dengan nada semakin panik.

"Entahlah, Orihime. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Roh gadis itu hanya punya waktu 24 jam di dunia, setelah itu dia harus memutuskan sendiri mau kembali ke dunianya ataukah mati sia-sia. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang!" tukas Byakuya kesal. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti memendam penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Wanita yang dipanggil Orihime itu hanya menunduk sedih, aku rasa ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya rohku dikembalikan ke tubuhku. Begitu pula wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya, bahkan Ichigo dan Toushirou pun terdiam. Dan hanya sesekali menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan.

Kugenggam tangan Toushirou yang masih menyembuhkan lukaku. Kulihat wajah polos yang biasanya terlihat selalu serius itu mengucurkan air mata yang deras tanpa henti. Pemandangan yang tak pernah kulihat dari seorang Toushirou, padahal yang kutahu dia itu kuat. Tapi saat ini ...?

"Sudahlah, Shirou-chan!" ucapku lembut dan mengelus-elus kepalanya untuk menghiburnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Momo!" ujarnya penuh sesal. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Aku tak tega melihatnya dan segera menariknya ke pelukanku. "Maaf, aku tak ada di sisimu tadi. Maafkan aku!" hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Toushirou tanpa henti.

Aku berusaha keras untuk menghibur Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau cemerlang ini dengan mempererat pelukanku. Toushirou tertidur di pelukanku sambil terus menangis. Kulihat teman-temannya yang lain tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan tangis Toushirou.

"Maaf, aku terlambat ..." ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cemerlang seperti miliki Toushirou yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan kami dengan nada datar. Sayap hitamnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Kulihat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tatapan dingin mata hijau itu tertumbuk ke arahku yang tengah memeluk Shirou-chan yang masih menangis.

Lelaki itu mendekat ke arahku dan Shirou-chan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan menyentuh daguku dengan tangan pucatnya. "Kaukah gadis manusia yang dicintai oleh Toushirou?" tanyanya datar.

Namun aku merasakan adanya rasa penasaran dalam tatapan dingin matanya yang memaksaku untuk memberinya jawaban. "Ya, apakah kau temannya Shirou-chan?"

"Tampaknya dugaanku benar, kalau tidak mustahil ia mau kau memanggilnya begitu," desah pemuda itu mengacuhkan pertanyaanku tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun nada datar bicaranya. "Kau pasti sangat berharga baginya, benar kan? Kalau tidak, mustahil ia sampai menangisismu seperti sekarang ini."

Aku mulai kesal dengan cara bicara pemuda ini yang selalu membubuhkan kalimat 'kalau tidak' di setiap kata-katanya. Apakah pemuda ini tidak bisa berkata yang lain selain kaliamt 'kalau tidak'-nya itu? _Dasar muka __**stoic**__ menyebalkan!_ umpatku kesal dalam hati.

"Tampaknya aku harus mengalah padanya. Biarlah dia menjalani hidupnya seperti sekarang ini. Kau mau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga dia sampai saat 'itu' tiba?" tanyanya lagi. Kulihat ada bias sedih di mata hijaunya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mantap. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap bersamanya dan melindungi Shirou-chan!" jawabku tegas.

"Baguslah!" ujar pemuda itu puas. Dan kulihat ia tersenyum tipis padaku. " Kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran manusia. Sekarang kukembalikan rohmu ke tubuhmu seperti semula. Dan jangan lupakan janjimu itu, kau mengerti?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda memahami maksudnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis padaku dan mulai mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya terang dari telapak tangannya.

"Pejamkan matamu, tenang saja. Begitu kau membuka matamu, kau sudah berada kembali di dalam tubuhmu. Percayalah padaku!" ujarnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, ng ..."

"Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, Momo ..." kata pemuda itu lembut. Cahaya terang menyelimutiku dan semuanya mendadak gelap seketika.

**To Be Continued**

Toushirou : (sewot stadium 4) Ending ngegantung lagi? Trus gimana nasib Momo?!

Marianne vessalius : (nyante) Tenang Shirou, dia kan udah diselametin sama Ulqui-chan!

Toushirou : (tambah sewot) Si muka _stoic_ itu mana bisa dipercaya! Momo baik-baik saja kan? Kan?

Marianne vessalius : (kesel stadium 5) Iya! Sekarang lo lepasin gue atau gue gosongin lo pake _Amasunahime_?

Toushirou : (langsung diam)

Ulquiorra : Author, kenapa kau jadikan saya Pencabut Nyawa juga?

Marianne vessalius : (garuk-garuk kepala) Habisnya sayap hitam dan penampilanmu mendukung banget sih, Ulqui-chan! Secara gue juga fans berat lo, jadi boleh kan? (evil grin)

Ulquiorra : (Cuma bisa ngutuk-ngutuk author dalam hati)

Ichigo : Thor, mendingan balas review aja deh! Kita udah pada pegel nih! Lo parah banget! Update telat sehari!

Marianne vessalius : Sorry, coz gue kemaren baru balik dari gunung gede! Biasa! Kalo gue kan mainannya kalo nggak ke gunung, ke hutan, atau ke pantai!

All : (sweatdrop) ngapain lo di sana?

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Ya, penelitian lah! Lo-lo kira gue main?!

All : ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUADIBELAHDUA! Serius loh?!

Marianne vessalius : Yaiyalah!

Ulquiorra : (gumam-gumam ga jelas) Dasar orang biologi aneh.

Marianne vessalius : Huh? Do you say something to me Ulqui-chan?

Ulquiorra : Umm, nothing miss.

Ichigo : (strez sendiri) Wooii, Thor! Buruan bales review! Pertama dari **Bed wetter_livi**, katanya Shirou-chan makin imut aja. Yaiyalah! Dia kan uke-nya gue di fic-nya **4869fans-nikazemaru**! Khekhekhe!

Toushirou : (_blushing_) Urusai!

Ichigo : (evil grin) Hehe, eh? Thor, dia nggak tau PMS tuh apaan! Trus katanya dia request Aizen aja yang jadi penjahatnya, gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Dia ini cewek bukan sih? PMS itu kan gejala yang terjadi setiap mau datang bulan seperti sakit di bagian perut, pokoknya nyeri benget dah! Itu singkatan dari Pre Menstrual Syndrome. Dan ok deh! Gue pertimbangkan lagi buat munculin si Aizen.

Orihime : Eeh, berikutnya dari **Matsura Akimoto**, katanya Author hebat deh bisa update sekilat ini. Terus katanya yang ngintai Kusaka itu Ichigo dan kawan-kawan ya? Eeh, bukan kok! Kita kan nggak pernah ngintai-ngintai manusia! Kita cuma disuruh nyari informasi soal hilangnya roh-roh manusia aja kok! Swear sekewer-kewer deh! (jari membentuk tanda _peace_)

Rukia : Berikutnya dari **–KilluMika 623-**, katanya Hebat banget kau bisa update seexpress ini! Dia jadi nggak bosen.

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Saking expressnya, gue kena semprot nyokap gara-gara sering tidur jam 3.

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Yaiyalah, wajar aja nyokap lo marah. Begadang mulu sih lo! Trus katanya si Shirou-chan nembak si Momo heboh banget! Geblek abis dah! Pake _bridal style_ segala!

Toushirou : (_blushing_) Urusai!

Rukia : (senyum-senyum gaje) Katanya ceritanya makin menarik karena banyak tokoh baru bermunculan. Kyaaaa! Iya dong! Kita seneng banget kali! Thor! Dia minta update express!

Marianne vessalius : Siap deh! Ntar gue kirimin zanpakutou tipe terbaru buat dia!

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**. Btw, yang di awal ma akhir review tu bahasa apaan sich? Saya bingung. Dia bilang katanya dah baca cerita ni dari awal cuma males review. Kayaknya dia nggak baca kata-kata 'no review, no next chapter'deh. Thor, kayaknya peringatan itu musti dibold, diunderline, diitalic, atao dihuruf kapital deh biar para readers bisa baca.

Marianne vessalius : Boleh aja, tapi mereka pada mau nggak? Ntar yang ada malah nggak mau baca lagi!

Byakuya : Sorry, I'm apologize miss.

Ulquiorra : Wah, saya jadi kebagian bacain dan ngebalas review deh! Yang berikutnya dari **Shisaine-Hiyori Shaolinfon11**. Ganti pen name lagi nih anak? Dia ngetawain cara Kusaka ngomong. Ya ampun, dia itu memang 'agak-agak' dari sananya Shao-san! Dan tolong baca cerita ini berkali-kali supaya anda mengerti.

Marianne vessalius : (mendelik) Lo kira paket bonus 'berkali-kali'-nya XL?

Kusaka : (ngamuk gaje) Sialan lo Ulqui! Baru muncul sekali aja udah belagu lo! Gue bekuin pake Hyourin maru baru tahu lo!

Ulquiorra : (cuek bebek pura-pura ngga denger)

Kusaka : (masih ngomel) Huh, ya sudah! Capek gue marah-marah sama tuh si muka _stoic_! Berikutnya dari **Cool Zero 1613**, katanya ni cerita seru banget! Ok! Gue tunggu review dari lo sampai kapanpun!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kusaka, kalo dia mantengin kompie mulu, kapan kerjanya?

Kusaka : (ikutan sweatdrop) Oh, iya!

Toushirou : Berikutnya dari Seiri Eisenhaem, katanya Update kecepatan super! Dapet stimulus dari Dewa!

Marianne vessalius : (nyela) Lo kira gue Naga langit Osiris-nya Atem?!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Ni Author sensi amat si, katanya dia heran kok lo bisa update cepet gitu, padahal lo lagi nyusun skripsi. Apa sih rahasianya?

Marianne vessalius : Rahasianya? Bangun tidur, solat subuh, makan pagi, aktivitas rumah, baru deh buka kompie, solat zuhur, asar, magrib jangan ampe ketinggalan. Trus malemnya, habis isya baru deh nyelesaiin ide yang muncul dari kejadian sehari-hari. Gitu loh!

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Yang namanya ilham emang dateng ga disangka-sangka ya?

Ulquiorra : Baiklah pembaca, saya harap anda sekalian sudi memberi kritik dan saran pada Author lewat **Review**. Harap beri masukan lewat Review sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan juga tolong dimaafkan dan tolong beri saran. Karena katanya, _**no review, no next chapter**_. Author, apa anda tidak keterlaluan?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Apa boleh buat, Ulqui-chan! Aku lagi strez nih!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop)

Kusaka : Ok, readers! Seperti yang sudah-sudah! PLEASE REVIEW! DAN TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Maafkan saya yang updatenya (lagi-lagi) terlambat satu hari. Dan saya lampirkan editan dari chapter kemarin, wah maaf! Saya memang teledor. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###-------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"_Maaf, aku terlambat ..." ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cemerlang seperti milik Toushirou yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih yang masih terdiam di posisi mereka dengan nada datar. Sayap hitamnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah hembusan angin yang menerpanya. _

"_Kau! Bukan kau yang kami butuhkan untuk mengembalikan roh gadis ini! Cepat pergi!" seru wanita berambut hitam sebahu bermata violet yang berdiri di sampingnya Byakuya_ _mengusir pemuda yang baru datang itu dengan kasar._

"_Bukan kau yang menentukan apakah aku harus pergi dari sini atau tidak, Rukia ..." tukas pemuda itu dingin._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini? Memangnya kau bisa mengembalikan roh gadis itu?" tanya Byakuya penuh curiga._

"_Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Byakuya ... Bisa atau tidak sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan suara lebih dingin dbanding tadi, tatapan mata hijau cemerlangnya juga terlihat lebih serius._

"_Kau..." _

"_Sudahlah, Byakuya! Rukia! Ulqui, kau juga jangan mencari masalah di sini! Kita semua sekarang berada dalam kesulitan! Roh Hinamori terlepas dari jasadnya, dan sekarang dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan rohnya! Seharusnya kami mengajak Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tingkat tinggi kalau-kalau hal ini terjadi, tapi kami rasa sekarang waktunya tak akan cukup kalau kami memanggil mereka sekarang. Ulqui, kalau kau bisa melakukannya, tolonglah kami! Aku mohon!" pinta Ichigo sambil berlutut._

_Pemuda bermata hijau __**emerald**__ dan berambut kayu eboni itu menatap jengah ke arah Ichigo yang berlutut di hadapannya dan memohon pertolongannya. Ia mendesah nafas panjang dan hanya berkata "Baiklah!" dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. _

_Momo melihat pemuda yang berselisih pendapat dengan Rukia dan Byakuya itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tatapan dingin mata hijau itu tertumbuk ke arah Momo yang tengah memeluk Toushirou yang masih menangis. Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Momo dan Toushirou. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Momo dan menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan pucatnya. "Kaukah gadis manusia yang dicintai oleh Toushirou?" tanyanya datar. _

_Namun Momo merasakan adanya rasa penasaran dalam tatapan dingin mata pemuda itu yang memaksa Momo untuk memberinya jawaban. "Ya, apakah kau temannya Shirou-chan?"_

"_Tampaknya dugaanku benar, kalau tidak mustahil ia mau kau memanggilnya begitu," desah pemuda itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Momo tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun nada datar bicaranya. "Kau pasti sangat berharga baginya, benar kan? Kalau tidak, mustahil ia sampai menangisimu seperti sekarang ini."_

_Momo mulai kesal dengan cara bicara pemuda itu yang selalu membubuhkan kalimat 'kalau tidak' di setiap kata-katanya. __**Apakah pemuda ini tidak bisa berkata yang lain selain kalimat 'kalau tidak'-nya itu? Dasar muka **__**stoic**__** menyebalkan!**__ umpat Momo kesal dalam hati._

"_Tampaknya aku harus mengalah padanya. Biarlah dia menjalani hidupnya seperti sekarang ini. Kau mau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga dia sampai saat 'itu' tiba?" tanyanya lagi. Momo melihat ada bias sedih di mata hijaunya._

_Momo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap bersamanya dan melindungi Shirou-chan!" jawabnya tegas._

"_Baguslah!" ujar pemuda itu puas. Dan gadis bermata hazel itu melihat ia tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran manusia. Sekarang kukembalikan rohmu ke tubuhmu seperti semula. Dan jangan lupakan janjimu itu, kau mengerti?"_

_Momo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memahami maksudnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada gadis itu dan mulai mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya terang dari telapak tangannya._

"_Pejamkan matamu, tenang saja. Begitu kau membuka matamu, kau sudah berada kembali di dalam tubuhmu. Percayalah padaku!" ujar pemuda lembut._

"_Terima kasih, ng ..."_

"_Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, Momo ..." kata pemuda itu lembut. Cahaya terang menyelimuti Momo dan semuanya mendadak gelap seketika._

**End of Flashback ...**

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Momo membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya tak lagi berada di lantai rumahnya yang penuh ceceran darah. Melainkan sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang lumayan luas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu dan melihat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tengah tertidur di sofa rumah sakit dalam keadaan saling menindih bahu satu sama lain. Melihat itu, Momo hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya suara dingin dari samping Momo.

"ULQUIORRA!" seru Momo kaget. Jantungnya serasa mau copot dari tempatnya.

"Biasa saja, lah!" tukasnya pelan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku merasa biasa saja, seperti—err, bangun tidur!" sahut Momo dengan nada riangnya yang biasa, seolah kejadian kemarin bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong. "Kusaka, bagaimana dia?" tanya Momo yang kali ini terlihat cemas.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Soujiro Kusaka sedang tertidur pulas di ruang 303. Lukanya tidak parah, kok. Aku rasa besok juga dia bisa pulang," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun nada datar dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Syukurlah!" Momo mendesah lega. Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang berdiri di samping Momo itu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum maklum yang sangat manis.

Lama mereka berada dalam diam. Merasa tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi, Ulquiorra memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela dan membukanya.

"Tunggu, Ulquiorra!" seru Momo mencoba mencegah laki-laki berwajah _stoic_ itu pergi dari tempatnya. Ulquiorra menoleh, menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh bibir Momo selanjutnya. "Aku dengar dari Byakuya-san, hanya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tingkat tinggi yang bisa mengembalikan rohku, tapi kamu kok ...?" wanita bermata _hazel_ itu menggantung kalimatnya sendiri. Tak tahu harus melanjutkannya dengan apa.

Ia sebenarnya sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan Ulquiorra dengan teman-temannya Ichigo, tapi tetap saja Momo ingin jawaban yang sebenarnya dari mulut Ulquiorra. Meski pun tahu kalau ada kemungkinan jawaban Ulquiorra akan sama dengan yang didengarnya kemarin.

Pemuda itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis di wajah _stoic_-nya. "Aku tak pernah menceritakan pada mereka, kalau aku juga memiliki kemampuan mengembalikan roh manusia yang terlepas dari jasadnya yang sama seperti para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tingkat tinggi. Bahkan bisa dibilang aku satu-satunya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang bisa menguasai kemampuan itu, dan juga beberapa kemampuan istimewa yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tingkat tinggi. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau mereka akan lebih memanfaatkan diriku dibandingkan para petinggi mereka," jawabnya panjang lebar, namun tetap dengan nada datar. Mata hijau _emerald_nya yang dingin membiaskan sedikit penyesalan. "Karena itu, kubiarkan mereka kebingungan sesaat. Dan baru menolong mereka saat mereka benar-benar merasa kesusahan. Maaf, bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

_Hhh, di saat seperti itu pun kau masih tetap saja menyebalkan!_ keluh Momo dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau menolongku? Bukankah itu hanya menyusahkanmu?" tanya Momo penasaran.

Ulquiorra menatap Momo sejenak, lalu pria berambut kayu eboni itu membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Tak berani menatap mata _hazel_ milik Momo.

"Karena, aku tak suka melihat Toushirou menangis," jawab Ulqui pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Di kaum kami, para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam ... Toushirou termasuk orang yang sangat keras terhadap peraturan dan juga terhadap orang lain. Makanya saat dia bertemu denganmu, kau merasa kalau dia sangat galak dan hal itu tak sesuai dengan wajah polos kekanakkannya kan? Tapi entah kenapa, saat mengenalmu ... sikapnya itu jauh berubah. Dia jadi bisa tertawa, ceria dan merasakan semua perasaan yang seharusnya hanya ada pada manusia. Siapa lagi yang mampu melakukannya selain kamu kalau kamu bukan orang yang sangat berharga baginya?"

Ulqui menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau berteman dengan Toushirou dan juga menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar 'teman'. Aku saja mungkin tak bisa menyamai hubungan kalian. Kau tahu kan, bahwa hubungan antara Pencabut Nyawa satu dengan yang lainnya tak sekompleks hubungan kalian. Dan itu membuatku agak iri. Hidup kalian begitu berwarna, berbeda dengan kami." Ulquiorra mengakhiri ceritanya dengan desahan nafas panjang.

"Ulqui-chan, kamu merasa menyesal menjadi Pencabut Nyawa?" tanya Momo tiba-tiba membuat Ulquiorra berjengit saking kagetnya. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu kini menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'Ulqui-chan' yang seharusnya hanya Orihime diperbolehkan untuk memanggilnya demikian. (**A/N** : secara Orihime kan pacarnya Ulqui, gitu)

"Ke, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ulqui gugup. Wajah pucatnya _blushing_ dalam sekejap, sebelum kembali normal. "Dan lagi kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tak suka ya? Aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau merasa iri pada kami? Bukankah kau juga memiliki pasangan seperti halnya kami?" Momo malah berbalik tanya. "Dan lagi aku juga ingin bisa akrab denganmu, Ulqui-chan! Kau sahabatnya Toushirou kan?" Momo menambahkan dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kami memang memiliki pasangan, tapi seperti yang kujelaskan tadi. Hubungan antar sesama Pencabut Nyawa tidaklah sekompleks manusia, makanya aku agak iri denganmu yang bisa bercanda atau melakukan hal yang cukup 'aneh' menurut kami namun 'biasa' bagi kalian," jawab Ulquiorra dengan tatapan mata menyimpan rasa gabungan antara 'tertarik' dan juga 'keheranan', meskipun wajahnya tetap memasang 'topeng' tanpa ekspresinya. "Dan dugaanmu hampir mendekati benar, aku memang dekat dengan Toushirou. Tapi dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai 'sahabat', hanya sebatas 'teman' biasa. Apa ini cukup bagimu, Momo Hinamori?"

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda ia sudah paham dengan apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Ulquiorra. Merasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Ulquiorra keluar lewat jendela yang tadi di bukanya menuju beranda yang ada di luar jendela tersebut. Pria berkulit pucat dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu lalu membentangkan sayap hitam lebarnya dan terbang meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

Momo hanya menatap kepergian Ulquiora dengan senyum-senyum aneh menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Ia merasa sangat geli kalau mengingat reaksi Pencabut Nyawa bermata hijau dengan rambut kayu eboni, Ulquiorra, saat ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ulqui-chan' dan juga pembicaraan ganjil antara Momo dan Ulquiorra.

"Momo, ada apa? Ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Toushirou yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Momo.

"Shirou-chan! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" seru Momo marah. Toushirou hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat pacarnya itu marah-marah. "Kau habis dari mana tadi?" tanyanya.

"Tadi aku menengok Kusaka dan juga Nenek di dua kamar sebelah kamarmu, dan kulihat mereka baik-baik saja. Jadi aku langsung ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu," terang Toushirou. Momo hanya menjawab dengan 'oh' dan kembali diam. "Bagimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Toushirou.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat! Aku baik-baik saja, Shirou-chan!" ujar Momo riang.

"Apa kau tak sebaiknya istirahat saja, Momo? Kau terlihat sedikit ... pucat," kata Toushirou khawatir. Tangannya menjulur dan mengelus-elus pipi Momo.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja, Shirou-chan! Aku sudah terlalu banyak istirahat hari ini, biarkan aku rileks sebentar!" kata Momo memprotes. Pipinya kembali dikembungkan.

Toushirou tertawa kecil, membuat Momo menatap kaget. _Toushirou ... ketawa? Ya, ampun! Suaranya lucu banget!_ batin Momo.

"Ya, sudah! Kalau begitu besok aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ok? Sekarang kamu istirahat saja dulu, ya?" ucap Toushirou lembut. Tangannya kembali mengelus-elus pipi Momo dan kemudian rambut hitamnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Momo dengan mata berbinar. Jari kelingkingnya diulurkan ke arah Toushirou.

"Aku janji!" jawab Toushirou seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri pada jari kelingking Momo. Lelaki mungil berambut putih itu tersenyum manis saat Momo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur rumah sakit, dan menarik selimutnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Momo ..." bisik Toushirou lembut di telinga Momo.

"Hn ..." Momo mendesah pelan dan beberapa menit kemudian, wanita bermata _hazel_ itu sudah tertidur.

Toushirou masih tetap membelai rambut Momo, dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Momo dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di dekat gadis itu. Ia terlihat sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai laki-laki untuk menyenangkan hati kekasihnya yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Sejurus kemudian, Toushirou tersenyum. Ia menyanyikan pelan lagu yang pernah didengarnya di telinga Momo.

"_I stay awake_ ... _**I stay awake and watch you breathe**_ ... _I stay awake and watch you fly... Away into the night ... escaping through a dream_ ..."

Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang sudah terbangun tersenyum-senyum geli melihat Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu menyanyikan lagu 'The Second You Sleep'-nya Saybia di samping wanita yang ia cintai. Suara Toushirou memang bagus. Meski tak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, tapi suara bening pria berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu cukup membuat wanita manapun langsung pingsan saking terpesonanya. (**A/N** : Halah, lebay banget sih! Padahal ini bukan fic romance.)

Namun, Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tak ingin mengganggu Toushirou. Karena itu begitu Pencabut Nyawa kecil bersayap hitam itu tidur di samping Momo, mereka langsung pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Pencabut Nyawa dan juga menyelidiki kasus hilangnya jiwa-jiwa manusia di kota itu.

---DDM&MDD---

**Kusaka's POV**

"Hei, Hinamori! Kau sudah boleh pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, iya! Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kusaka? Apakah luka di kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" Hinamori berbalik tanya dan menyentuh perban di dahiku.

"Tenang saja! Ini hanya luka kecil kok! Luka kecil! Kau tak usah cemas seperti itu, Hinamori!" jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum girang saat melihat wajahnya agak bersemu merah. "_By the way_, ada apa nih? Kayaknya kamu senang banget hari ini? Baru menangin lotre, ya?" godaku dibarengi senyum jahil di bibirku.

"Ngaco! Memangnya kapan aku pernah main lotre?! Sembarangan saja!" tukas Hinamori tampak kesal. Pipinya kembali dikembungkan. Biasa, Nyonya Puff mode : **on**! Hehehe ...

Aku jadi nggak tahan untuk terus menggodanya "Oh, terus apa dong? Kamu mau kencan dengan Hitsu-chan, yaaa? Ciee, cieee, ada yang baru jadian niiiih! Ehm!"

"Kusakaaaaaaaa~!!" seru Hinamori marah. Ia memukul-mukul bahuku dengan cepat dan keras.

"Aaaaww, ampun Hinamori! Bahuku masih sakit! Hoi, hentikan! Wadaaaaoooo!!" teriakku akhirnya menghentikan Hinamori sebelum ia menonjok dahiku yang masih ada perbannya.

"Mau ngomong apa lagi kau?!" bentak Hinamori saat melihatku mau membuka mulut lagi.

"Nggak ..." jawabku pelan. Badanku jadi agak merinding juga melihat teman sejak kecilku ini marah-marah. Mana nyeri bekas pukulan dan kejadian kemarin tadi masih belum hilang lagi, ampun deh!

"Kau mau ikut juga nggak?" ajaknya yang sekarang sudah tampak siap dengan tas kecilnya.

"Iya, deh aku ikut!" kataku seraya menyusul Hinamori yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dariku.

Ya, ampun! Cepet banget sih, jalannya nih cewek?! Mentang-mentang baterainya baru di _charge_ apa?! Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal baterai baru di _charge_ ... aku lupa kalau HP-ku masih ada di kamar! Astagaa!

"Hoaaa, Hinamoriiii! Tunggu sebentaaaarrr! HP-ku ketinggalaaaann!!" seruku panik dan kembali lagi ke kamar pasienku.

"Jiah, dasar! Makanya jangan suka ngeledekkin orang!" kata Hinamori bersungut-sungut.

Meski berkata demikian, gadis itu tetap menungguku bersama Hitsugaya yang baru datang selagi aku mencari-cari HP yang tadi ku-charge di samping tempat tidur. Dan begitu ketemu, aku segera menarik tangan dua sejoli itu ke tempat mereka janjian.

"Kusakaaaaaa~!" teriak mereka berdua panik melihat sikapku yang seperti orang kesetanan.

Ah, masa bodoh amat deh! Yang penting cepat sampai tujuan kan? Mau bagaimana caranya terserah yang penting selamat! Betul?

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

"Jiah, mana tuh anak?! Masih belum muncul juga?!" gerutu Ichigo. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja taman dengan tak sabar. Sesekali ia melirik jam sakunya. "Astaga! Sudah jam segini! Keburu panjang deh antriannya!"

"Ichigo, sabar kenapa sih?!" hardik Toushirou yang jengkel mendengar gerutuan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih yang rambutnya berwarna jeruk itu. "Telingaku sakit dengar kau terus-menerus menggerutu, lagian aku kan nggak ngajak kamu! Kok kamu dan teman-temanmu ikutan? Kemarin kalian nguping ya?" tuduh Toushirou. Telunjuknya teracung ke arah muka Ichigo yang langsung keringat dingin.

"Iya, sorry. Kemarin kita nggak sengaja ngedengerin kamu ngajak Hinamori," jawab Ichigo jujur, dan sebagai hadiah atas kejujurannya dia mendapatkan tendangan gratis dari Pencabut Nyawa kecil bersayap hitam itu sampai semaput.

"Oi, Hitsu-chan! Kau kan tak perlu segalak itu sama temanmu sendiri," tukas Kusaka mencoba menenangkan Toushirou.

"Diam! Kau mau ditendang juga?" bentak Toushirou galak membuat nyali Kusaka jadi ciut.

"Err, nggak kok!" Kusaka menelan ludah. _Buset deh! Nih cowok lagi PMS apa?! Bawaannya marah-marah melulu sama aku! Chape~ deee~!_ keluh Kusaka dalam hati.

"Oh, ya. Aku belum kenal kau. Kamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo pada Kusaka yang masih _down_. "Aku Ichigo," ujar pemuda berambut orange itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kusaka.

Kusaka menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dan menjabatnya dengan erat. "Namaku Soujiro Kusaka, teman sejak kecilnya Momo Hinamori," kata Kusaka pelan. "Oh ya, temanmu yang di sana itu siapa? Kok diam saja? Dari tadi juga nggak komentar apa-apa," tanya Kusaka heran. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut sebahu yang bersender di dekat tiang listrik.

Ichigo menoleh sebentar ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kusaka, dan kembali menatap Kusaka. "Oh, dia namanya Byakuya. Kakak angkatnya cewek yang sedang kutunggu sekarang ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Uyakuya?" tanya Kusaka sambil mengernyitkan alis. Pertanyaan konyol yang nggak bermutu itu kontan membuat Byakuya yang sedang senderan di tiang listrik langsung mendekati Kusaka dan menggeplak belakang kepala pemuda itu. "Wadoooow!" seru Kusaka seraya mengusap bagian yang terkena geplakan mautnya Byakuya. "Hei, apa masalahmu?!"

"Namaku Byakuya, dan sebaiknya periksakan telingamu itu ke dokter THT, bocah!" sahut Byakuya cuek.

Kusaka langsung masang muka angker seakan-akan ingin mencincang Byakuya sampai tipis-tipis buat dijadiin sushi saat mendengar kalau dia mesti dibawa ke dokter spesialis Telinga Hidung Tenggorokan. _Sialan, aku nggak punya penyakit telinga! Masa aku harus ke dokter THT?! Dasar Uyakuya!_ gerutu Kusaka kesal dalam hati.

"Udah deh, daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita tetap sabar menungu saja. Lagi pula mereka sudah datang kok! Tuh di sana!" Momo segera menengahi mereka dengan menunjuk ke arah yang tadi di sebutkannya.

Ichigo langsung sumringah melihat wanita yang dicintainya datang dengan penampilan yang lain dari biasanya. Sementara itu dua orang yang ada di belakang gadis itu hanya melihat Ichigo dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hai, Ichigo! Maaf terlambat!" kata wanita berambut sebahu bermata violet yang baru datang itu, Rukia. Kali ini penampilannya tampak lain karena ia menguncir dua rambur sebahunya, mengenakan tanktop warna ungu muda, dan rok selutut berwarna ungu tua.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa penampilan mereka begitu? Ini kan bukan _cosplay_!" tanya Ichigo heran seraya menunjuk ke arah Orihime dan seseorang yang terlihat agak mirip dengan—err, Harry Potter.

Alis Ichigo mengernyit melihat dandanan Orihime yang seperti putri raja, dan 'Harry Potter nyasar' di sampingnya yang tak berkata sepatah katapun. Momo, Toushirou, dan Byakuya sampai takjub melihat pemuda yang baru datang itu. Kusaka malah sampai mendekati si 'Harry Potter' dan dengan histerianya, dia menjabat tangan pemuda itu keras-keras.

"Woaaa, selamat datang Harry Potter! Boleh minta tanda tangan nggak? Aku fans beratmu loh!" seru Kusaka dengan noraknya sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada pemuda yang mirip 'Harry Potter' itu.

Pemuda berkacamata dan bermata hijau emerald itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kemudian membukanya lagi dan berkata. "Kupikir kau tak butuh tanda tangan dari orang biasa sepertiku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku-ini-bukan-Harry-Potter," pemuda itu memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Namaku Ul-qui-orra-Schif-fer, kau-ingat-itu, Soujiro Kusaka."

"Ewww, iya, iya, aku tahu," kata Kusaka yang langsung merasa agak merinding berdekatan dengan Ulquiorra.

_Anjriit! Teman-temannya Ichigo pada PMS semua ya?! Kok nggak bisa diajak becanda banget, sih!_ keluh Kusaka agak kesel dalam hati.

"Lagian kenapa kamu pakai baju seperti itu sih, Ulqui? Pantesan aja Kusaka nyangka kamu itu Harry Potter! Sudah pakai kaus putih, celana jeans hitam, jaket hitam, pake kacamata pula!" tukas Ichigo. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng nggak habis pikir.

"Tanya saja pada Hime, dia yang memilihkan baju untukku. Aku nggak bisa protes," kata Ulqui pelan dengan wajah _blushing_. "Dan lagi karena katanya baju ini cocok untukku, ya kupakai saja. Memangnya jelek ya?" (**A/N** : Author ngebayangin Ulqui pake baju kayak yang disebutin Ichigo sambil _nosebleed_. Astaga! Kawaaaaiii~! *Author dihajar gara-gara bikin heboh*)

"Astaga, Ulqui-chan! Kamu keren banget! aku sampai nggak ngenalin, lho!" sergah Momo dengan riangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ulqui seraya mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk tadi.

"Betul! Swear!" jawab Momo mantap seraya mengacungkan jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace'.

Ulquiorra langsung tersenyum sangat manis, dan membuat cewek-cewek (selain Momo, Rukia, dan Orihime) yang kebetulan berada di tempat itu kontan _nosebleed_ berjamaah saking terpukaunya. _Gilaaa~! Ada malaikat jatuh dari langit! Kyaaaa!! _teriak cewek-cewek itu histeris dalam hati.

"Sudah deh, buruan kita masuk ke dalam! Antriannya udah penuh tuh!" potong Ichigo seraya menunjuk ke arah loket di gerbang taman hiburan itu.

Teman-temannya langsung berjalan mengikuti Ichigo dngan bersungut-sungut. Tapi mereka menikmati kegembiraan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya hari ini. Dan mereka berniat untuk menyimpan memori indah ini dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah portal terbuka di atas langit, dan dari celah portal itu muncul seseorang yang membawa sepasukan iblis yang bersiap untuk menyerang. Sosok itu menyeringai licik.

"Saatnya, pertunjukan dimulai ... Pencabut Nyawa!" ujar sosok itu dingin.

Dan para iblis itu turun ke bumi ... bersiap memulai terornya ....

**To Be Continued**

Toushirou : (sewot stadium 4) Ending ngegantung lagi? Trus gimana nasib kita?! Masa lagi enak-enak tamasya diganggu sama makhluk ga jelas?!

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Tenang Shirou, ntar juga beres kok!

Toushirou : (tambah sewot) Tampangmu itu gak meyakinkan! Trus siapa yang nyuruh tuh iblis-iblis nyerang? Siapa? (narik-narik baju author)

Marianne vessalius : (kesel stadium 5) Iya, iya nanti kukasih tahu di chapter depan! Sekarang lo lepasin gue atau gue gosongin lo pake _Amasunahime_?

Toushirou : (langsung diam)

Ulquiorra : Author, kenapa anda mendandani saya mirip sama Harry Potter?

Marianne vessalius : (garuk-garuk kepala) Habisnya gue pernah baca di ficnya **gadzooks97** kalo lo tuh mirip sama penyihir yang satu itu dan penampilanmu itu emang mendukung banget, Ulqui-chan! Liat aja! Lo punya rambut hitam kayak kayu eboni, trus mata lo hijau emerald, kalo lo pake kacamata kan mirip banget! Jadi boleh kan? (evil grin)

Ulquiorra : (Cuma bisa ngutuk-ngutuk author dalam hati)

Ichigo : Thor, mendingan balas review aja deh! Kita udah pada pegel nih! Lo parah banget! Update telat sehari!

Marianne vessalius : Sorry, coz gue kemaren sakit demam tinggi gara-gara kecapekan sehabis pulang dari gunung gede! Biasa survey tempat penelitian! Dan sialnya gue kecebur ke sungai pas mau ngambil sampel katak di sono! Brengseknya modem gue di rumah mate! Arrrggghhh! (njerit frustasi)

All : (sweatdrop) Kasihan banget sih hidup lo, Thor!

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Urusai!

Ulquiorra : (gumam-gumam ga jelas) Dasar orang biologi aneh.

Marianne vessalius : Huh? Do you say something to me again Ulqui-chan?

Ulquiorra : Umm, nothing miss.

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Dari pada ngerebutin pepesan kosong mending balas Review aja deh, Thor. Pertama dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**. Astaga, kau penggemar Eragon ya? Sama saya juga, hanya saja saya belum pernah baca novelnya sama kayak author kita ini. Soal pengirim iblis dan sebagainya itu, kayaknya bakalan terjawab di chapter depan.

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Yak, biar tambah penasaran ntar saya sajikan dessert puding semangka dengan tambahan es krim vanilla super jumbo! Ada yang mau?

All : (muka merah+mata jadi candy-candy)MAU!!

Ulquiorra : Waduh, saya jadi banyak fansnya,ya? Yang berikutnya dari **Shisaine-Hiyori Shaolinfon11**. Humm, nggak tau nih authornya. Dia suka bikin kejutan di akhir-akhir cerita. Dia bilangnya A, di akhir jadi Z kuadrat dikali D pangkat enam hasilnya ZD pangkat dua belas. Kacau deh. Selanjutnya baca saja penjelasannya di atas.

Marianne vessalius : (njerit horror) Gyaaaaaaa, jangan sebutkan rumus ituuuu!! Aku benci Matematikaaaa!!

Ichigo : (strez sendiri) Ketiga, dari **Bed wetter_livi**, Ooh cewek tulen ya? Sorry deh. Saya mewakili author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Eeeh? Kau katakan aku jeruk narsis? Sialan! Gara-gara Ulqui gue jadi kena getahnya! (ganti gaya bahasa gara-gara kesel) Jangan doain gue biar disiksa sama author dong! Gue udah cukup kesiksa gara-gara nika-chan dan author-ku yang satu ini doyan nyiksa gue di fic mereka. (nangis gulung-gulung)

Toushirou : (marah stadium 5) BERISIK!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Gue mau aja update cepet tapi, masa 1 hari 60 kali? Ini mah nyiksa aku secara perlahan, hueeee. Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu, tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku. Lelah aku jadinya karena keinginanmu, update cepet satu hari 60 kali.

Kusaka : (jawdrop) Ni author kita kok malah melesetin lagunya D' Masiv sih? Lagi pundung stadium 7 ya?

Marianne vessalius : (ngamuk) URUSAI! Bakar dan hancurkan dia! _Amasunahime_!

Kusaka : (langsung kabur cari tempat buat sembunyi dari kejaran _Amasunahime_)

Orihime : Eeh, berikutnya dari **–KilluMika 623-**, katanya dia seneng banget author mau ngasih zanpakutou. Tapi mesti dikirim lewat pos buat ke Jakarta Barat, umm gimana nih author?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Buset, kayaknya gue mesti belajar dulu ke Empu Gandring buat memenuhi keinginan readers yang satu ini.

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Tapi dia bilang kalo Momo kayak Nyonya puff jadinya lucu banget. Emang iya ya, author? Trus dia juga bilang kalo dia penasaran sama tokoh antagonisnya. Siapa sih, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (sewot mode : **on**) Chapter depan, Hime! Gue masih demam! Jangan bikin gue ngamuk! (tenang lagi) Ehm, soal Momo yang kayak Nyonya puff itu kan emang kebiasaan dia yang suka gembungin pipi kalo ngambek.

Momo : (nangis bombay gara-gara dirinya disamain kayak Nyonya puff)

Rukia : Author, dia nangis tuh!

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) _Sebodo teuing urang mah_! Lanjutkan review berikutnya!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Err, berikutnya dari **kusanagi10**. Thor, lo favoritin cerita dia kan? Dia bilang cerita lo ini bikin dia speachless!

Marianne vessalius : (mata berbinar-binar dan nangis karena terharu) Makasih, Nagi-chan! Saya sangat senang! Btw, lanjutkan fic-mu yang bleach next generation ya?! Yang judulnya LOST juga! Saya tunggu!

Rukia : (double sweatdrop) Maksa banget sih ni orang biologi?

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai!!

Kusaka : (sweatdrop) Author lagi sakit, jadi sensi banget nih! Hhh, berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach**, katanya kok Toushirou jadi agak OOC ya pas nembak Hinamori? Gak tau tuh! Katanya sih OOC bagus buat kesehatan! Hoi, author! Teori darimana tuh?

Marianne vessalius : Dari seorang readers gue, lagian si Toushirou kan ga pernah nembak cewek. Makanya gue berpendapat kalo dia nembak cewek pasti jadi kayak gitu deh. Oya soal yang ngintip dari kemaren-kemaren bakalan terungkap di chapter depan. Jadi sabar saja! Tenang, pasti bakalan nggak ngecewain kok! Saya usahain deh!

Kusaka : (ngomel) Dasar author ga bertanggung jawab!

Marianne vessalius : (ngasih _death glare_) Kusaka, kau bilang apa tadi? Mau kubakar lagi dengan _Amasunahime_?

Kusaka : (langsung sujud minta ampun)

Toushirou : Berikutnya dari **CursedCrystal**, katanya Update cepat! Dan dia juga suka banget sama UlquiHime!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum-senyum gaje) OKEH! Ntar gue intensifkan deh cerita tentang UlquiHime dichapter depan, saya janji!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Yakin lo bisa, Thor? Lo kan lagi sakit?

Marianne vessalius : Tenang aja! Ntar gue minum obat dan istirahat cukup deh! Kalo ga, ntar Nyokap gue ngamuk lagi dan kompie gue bakalan terancam disegel selama seminggu! Ampun deh!

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Nyokap lo emang serem banget kalo marah, gue aja sampe merinding. Hiyyy!!

Momo : Baiklah pembaca, saya harap anda sekalian sudi memberi kritik dan saran pada Author lewat **Review**. Harap beri masukan lewat Review sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan juga tolong dimaafkan dan tolong beri saran. Karena katanya, _**no review, no next chapter**_. Author, apa anda tidak keterlaluan?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Apa boleh buat, Momo! Aku lagi strez nih, mana lagi pusing berat! Sial!

Momo : (sweatdrop)

Byakuya : Ok, readers! Seperti yang sudah-sudah! PLEASE REVIEW! DAN TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Maafkan saya yang updatenya terlambat dua hari. Dan ini yang paling parah! Saya janji tak akan mengecewakan readers yang sudah menunggu lanjutan fic saya. Karena itu saya mempublishkan dua chapter sekaligus. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangannya. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###-------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Ayo, Shirou-chan! Aku mau naik _roller coaster_!" sahut Momo sambil berlari memasuki taman hiburan itu dengan ceria. "Ayo, cepetan! Nanti keburu panjang antreannya!"

Toushirou membiarkan Momo berlari. Pemuda mungil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu memandang sekelilingnya. Baru kali ini selama ia menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa, ia masuk ke taman hiburan dan benar-benar menikmatinya. Sebenarnya ia pernah ke taman hiburan, namun bukan untuk tujuan bersenang-senang. Melainkan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa dan juga beristirahat di tempat-tempat tinggi seperti di puncaknya _drop tower_, relnya _roller coaster_, dan puncak-puncak wahana yang cukup membuat semua orang berpikir 12 kali kalau ingin duduk di situ hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat. (**A/N** : Silakan periksa chapter 3 kalau tidak percaya. Para Pencabut Nyawa memang suka tempat-tempat tinggi dan sedikit ekstrim untuk beristirahat setelah bertugas)

Toushirou tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kegairahan, seakan ia kembali menjadi anak-anak yang berlarian gembira dan menikmati hiburan yang ada di depannya. Meski ia tahu kalau ia tak pernah merasakan hidup seperti anak kecil manusia, karena ia bukan _anak kecil_ dan juga bukan _manusia_. Tapi apa pedulinya memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya ia menikmati hari itu bersama orang yang sangat dikasihinya? Bersama wanita manusia yang sangat ia cintai?

Toushirou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menatap sebuah keluarga kecil yang melintas. Anak laki-lakinya yang berumur sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Toushirou. Pemuda kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu balas tersenyum, lalu berhenti berjalan, dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitar situ. Toushirou tak percaya kalau inilah yang menjadi impiannya selama ini, menjalani hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Walaupun saat ini fisiknya bukanlah manusia biasa.

Toushirou membiarkan angin memainkan helai demi helai rambut putihnya. Momo, yang tadi sudah duluan bersama Rukia dan Orihime, kembali untuk melihat Toushirou. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu tersenyum memandang Toushirou. Ia tahu kalau inilah yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Toushirou saat ini.

Toushirou masih terpaku di tempatnya dan menikmati hembusan angin, saat sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkannya. Toushirou membuka matanya dan mendongak ke arah orang yang menepuknya tadi. Seorang pemuda bermata hijau _emerald_ dengan rambut kayu eboni, Ulquiorra.

"Ayo, kita ke sana," ajak Ulqui seraya mendorong tubuh kecil Toushirou untuk segera menghampiri Momo. Senyum manis terpancang di bibir pucatnya. "Kekasihmu sudah menunggu."

Toushirou menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah lebar Ulquiorra. Sementara itu ketiga cewek itu sibuk manggilin cowok-cowok yang masih ada di belakang mereka untuk segera mengikuti mereka naik _roller coaster_.

"Toushirou! Ayo!" teriak Momo pada Toushirou yang masih berlari-lari menyusul Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui-chan! Souji-kun! Cepat!" seru Orihime nggak kalah heboh.

"Ichigo! _Nii-sama_! Cepat, nanti keburu penuh!" seru Rukia ikut terbawa suasana.

"Iya, kami tahu!" sahut para cowok itu sambil mempercepat langkah mereka menuju antrean panjang di loket _roller coaster_.

Mereka menaiki _roller coaster_ dan berteriak melepas stress, tanpa sadar bahwa langit di atas mereka telah merekah dan membentuk sebuah portal. Sesosok pria dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki terlihat putih semua mengawasi tempat itu dan menggeleng-geleng kepala heran. Di belakangnya iblis-iblis sudah menjerit-jerit tak sabar ingin menyerang.

"Astaga! Kalian berisik sekali! Diam!" bentak pria itu. Para iblis yang tadi ramai langsung diam seketika. "Nah, begitu kan bagus!"gumamnya puas.

"Hei, apa kau nggak berlebihan membawa pasukan sebanyak itu?" tanya pria berwajah feminin berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping pria putih-putih tadi. Tubuhnya agak ramping dan juga agak sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan pria di sampingnya, tapi sepertinya mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Cerewet!" sergah pria putih itu gusar. "Sebaiknya kita serang mereka sekarang! Dasar Pencabut Nyawa-Pencabut Nyawa bodoh! Bisa-bisanya mereka santai di saat seperti ini! Serang mereka!" perintah pria putih itu pada pasukan iblis di belakangnya.

Para iblis itu tanpa ragu langsung keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan memulai terornya. Toushirou dan kawan-kawan yang baru saja keluar dari area permainan _roller coaster_, segera mengamankan orang-orang yang panik ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh iblis-iblis itu. Walaupun tidak sedikit dari pengunjung itu yang menjadi korban serbuan iblis-iblis yang keluar dari portal yang terbuka dari atas langit.

"Sial!" bisik Toushirou geram. Ia membentangkan sayap hitam lebar dan mengeluarkan sabit panjangnya. "Menyingkirlah kalian! Hei, mahkluk hina!" teriak Toushirou berang. Ia mengayunkan sabit panjangnya berulang kali dan melibas setiap iblis yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ulquiorra juga ikut menyerang dengan tombak berwarna hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia turut membantu Toushirou dalam melibas iblis-iblis pemakan jiwa yang mulai menyerang orang-orang yang tak berdosa dan menyelamatkan mereka yang masih bisa diselamatkan. (**A/N** : maafkan saya kalau saya salah tentang warna tombaknya Ulquiorra. Soalnya saya tidak tahu warna _Lanza del Relampago_ seperti apa, jadi saya ambil warna senjata milik Ichigo dalam bentuk _bankai_. Maaf ya?)

Sementara itu Orihime dan Rukia mengamankan Momo, Kusaka, dan para pengunjung lainnya ke tempat yang dirasa aman dan memasang pelindung agar mereka terhindar dari serangan iblis-iblis itu. Momo yang masih agak trauma dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu mencoba bertanya pada Rukia dengan takut-takut.

"Ru, Rukia-san, tadi itu apa? Bukankah mereka yang menyerang saya dan Kusaka waktu itu?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Momo. Berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Itu adalah iblis-iblis dari neraka. Mereka sudah tidak tahan untuk memakan jiwa-jiwa manusia, karena itu mereka menyeberang ke dunia manusia ini dan menebar teror bagi manusia. Sebenarnya yang paling mereka sukai adalah manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh seperti halnya kamu, tapi tampaknya mereka saat ini tidak mempedulikan roh manusia seperti apa yang mereka makan," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Tatapan matanya membiaskan penyesalan karena menjelaskan semua yang membuat Momo semakin takut.

"Bukankah iblis seharusnya tetap berada di neraka? Kenapa mereka bisa menyeberang ke dunia manusia?" tanya Kusaka yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Rukia terkejut mendengar Kusaka berbicara seperti itu padanya, terlebih lagi pemuda itu bisa _melihat makhluk-makhluk itu_! Tapi nampaknya Kusaka mengacuhkan keterkejutan Rukia dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan kalian ini ... siapa sebenarnya? Aku memang merasa dari awal kalau Hitsugaya memang agak aneh, tapi tak kusangka kalian juga. Coba jelaskan semuanya padaku, sebelum aku makin salah paham pada kalian."

Rukia dan Orihime saling berpandangan. Alis mereka berdua mengernyit saking herannya. "Maaf, salah paham kenapa?" Orihime mencoba bertanya dengan sopan.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kalian semua tak ada hubungannya dengan iblis-iblis itu!" jawab Kusaka ketus. (**A/N** : semua pengunjung taman hiburan yang sedang berlindung berada agak jauh dari tempat Rukia, Momo, Orihime, dan Kusaka ngobrol. Jadi mereka nggak denger apa yang mereka berempat bicarakan. Dan Rukia serta Orihime tidak menunjukkan sayap putih mereka pada Kusaka. Makanya Kusaka tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.)

Rukia mendesah nafas panjang, tak menyangka bakal begini jadinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Kami ini adalah Pencabut Nyawa, Soujiro Kusaka. Dan para iblis memang seharusnya berada di neraka seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Tapi apakah kau tahu kalau neraka itu sebenarnya berada dekat sekali dengan kita? Neraka bisa berada di balik pintu, jendela, atau tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kau bayangkan. Wajarlah jika mereka bisa menyeberang ke dunia manusia. Belum lagi kalau ada seseorang yang mereka jadikan _vessel_, maka semakin mudah jalan mereka untuk menyeberang ke dunia ini. Kau mengerti?" tanya Rukia di akhir penjelasan panjangnya.

"Pencabut Nyawa merangkap _exorcist_?" gumam Kusaka heran. Mata violetnya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya pada dua Pencabut Nyawa yang cantik itu.

"Ukh ... Kalau itu bisa kami jelaskan nanti?" janji Rukia. Kusaka mendesah nafas panjang, ia agak kecewa karena semua yang ingin ditanyakannya harus di_pending _dulu. Padahal ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan semua yang saat ini terjadi, hhh.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan ... Ichigo terlihat sedang bertarung melawan iblis-iblis yang mengepung kawasan bianglala dengan _magic attack_-nya, Byakuya juga terlihat sedang membantu Ichigo melawan para iblis itu dengan kelopak-kelopak sakuranya, Toushirou sedang menyapu bersih iblis kelas teri itu dengan sabit panjangnya, dan Ulquiorra menghancurkan setiap musuh yang menghadang jalannya dengan sekali libasan tombaknya.

"Astaga! Di luar dugaan mereka sangat tangguh, ya?" seru si pemuda berwajah feminin terkagum-kagum. Ia terus saja mengawasi pertarungan keempat Pencabut Nyawa itu dengan iblis-iblis suruhan mereka.

"Cih, kalau begini rencana kita bisa gagal!" dengus pria putih di samping pemuda feminin tadi kesal.

"Apa kita perlu turun untuk menghadapi mereka? Sepertinya seru juga!" tanya si pemuda berwajah feminin. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan dipenuhi nafsu untuk bertarung.

"Huh, apa boleh buat! Lagipula aku sedang bosan! Ayo!" ajak si pria putih seraya keluar dari portal yang masih terbuka di atas langit. "Bersiaplah kalian, hei para Pencabut Nyawa!"

---DDM&MDD---

"Tch, di luar dugaan iblis-iblis ini tidak ada apa-apanya, ya?" gerutu Ichigo. Ia sedang duduk di antara jenazah-jenazah manusia yang bergelimpangan berlumuran darah. "Tapi, pengaruh kerusakannya kentara sekali ..." lanjutnya dengan sedikit bergidik.

"Ya jelaslah, _aho_!" tukas Toushirou jengkel. Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali karena banyak orang yang mati secara tak wajar, sehingga ia dan Ulquiorra harus memutuskan tali kehidupan mereka-mereka yang terbunuh. _Kerjaan super ekstra sementara kalian berdua malah santai-santai, mentang-mentang nggak bisa mencabut nyawa orang yang mati nggak wajar! Sialan! Damn it!_ gerutu Toushirou dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, Toushirou. Kau tak perlu marah-marah," ujar Ulqui berusaha menenangkan teman kecilnya itu. "Lebih baik kita bereskan saja pekerjaan kita. Lihat! Di sana masih banyak arwah-arwah yang histeris meratapi kematiannya, kita harus segera memutuskan tali kehidupan mereka," sambil berkata demikian Ulqui menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Dan benar saja! Di sana masih banyak arwah-arwah yang histeris karena mati tak wajar. Toushirou langsung _down_.

"Eh, Ulqui, Toushirou, kenapa kalian tidak memanggil bantuan saja? Daripada kerja berdua begitu, kan capek!" usul Ichigo. Ia tak tega melihat teman kecilnya itu nggak bersemangat gara-gara tugas yang kelewat berat.

"Bilang dari tadi kek, Jeruk!" gerutu Toushirou masih dengan muka _mesem_. Ia segera mencabut sehelai bulu sayap hitamnya dan menerbangkannya ke langit.

Tak lama kemudian muncul 3 orang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang—err, bisa dibilang unik-unik. Di antaranya dua orang laki-laki; yang satu berambut jigrak berwarna biru langit dengan mata yang berwarna sama, dan yang satu lagi berambut gelap dan berkepang pendek dengan mata berwarna emas. Yang seorang lagi adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut biru tua panjang yang diikat dengan lilitan pita dengan mata berwarna abu-abu. Mereka semua menatap jengah ke arah Ulqui dan Toushirou yang sedang bersama-sama dengan Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Yah, yah, nampaknya si sayap putih pemalas sedang menikmati waktu santai di antara mayat-mayat manusia tanpa mempedulikannya sedikitpun!" sindir si rambut biru langit penuh sarkasme. "Dan mereka tidak malu menyuruh teman kami untuk membereskannya berdua, dasar muka tembok!"

Ichigo sudah tampak ingin sekali memukul wajah si rambut biru langit itu keras-keras, namun Ulqui menahannya.

"Grimmjaw, kau dan teman-temanmu dipanggil ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu," kata Ulquiorra mencoba menengahi. "Tapi lain halnya kalau kalian memang ingin berkelahi sebagai sesama Pencabut Nyawa, aku pun dengan senang hati akan meladeni kalian. Sampai kalian benar-benar puas," lanjut Ulquiorra dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk membuat pemuda berambut biru langit yang tadi menyindir Ichigo dengan angkuhnya, Grimmjaw, langsung ciut nyalinya. Ia cukup tahu kalau Ulquiorra sampai marah, pasti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Makanya jangan bikin gara-gara!" kata pemuda berkepang yang berdiri di samping gadis berambut biru tua yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat semua itu menyalahkan Grimmjaw.

"Kau juga jangan menyalahkanku terus dong, Ggio! Aku sedang kesal tahu!" balas Grimm sebal.

"Berisik! Diam kalian berdua!" bentak si gadis berpita kesal. Rupanya ia sudah tak tahan mendengar pertengkaran mulut tak berguna itu dan ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan. "Toushirou, kenapa kau memanggil kami ke sini?" tanya gadis itu pada Toushirou yang masih menggenggam erat sabit panjangnya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri, Soi Fon!" ujar Toushirou jengkel seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan ujung sabitnya. Gadis berambut biru tua itu, Soi Fon, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu dan melihat sekelompok arwah manusia tengah menangisi kematian mereka di tempat itu. "Kalian bertiga harus memutuskan tali kehidupan mereka semua," lanjut Toushirou dengan entengnya.

"Sebanyak itu?" mata Soi Fon melotot horror.

"Yang bener aja _loe_?" Ggio protes.

"Cih, kenapa kerjaan sepele ini diserahkan pada kami sih?" keluh Grimm.

"Udah deh, nggak usah protes! Sana putuskan tali kehidupan mereka! Kami capek nih dari tadi mengayunkan senjata kami hanya untuk bertarung dan juga mencabut nyawa. Tolong ya, Soi Fon! Ggio! Grimmjaw!" kata Toushirou yang langsung terbang meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Ulquiorra, Ichigo, dan Byakuya juga langsung kabur dari situ sebelum kena sembur si Trio Berisik. (*Author dihajar Soi Fon FC, Ggio FC dan Grimmjaw FC gara-gara bikin mereka jadi OOC begini*)

"Heeiiii!" teriak mereka bertiga kesal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Lha wong_ mereka semua sudah terlanjur kabur, ya mau nggak mau mereka harus mengerjakan tugas yang tengah menunggu mereka di tempat itu, yakni mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang mati nggak wajar. Meski sambil menggumam-gumam kesal, akhirnya mereka kerjakan juga.

---DDM&MDD---

Sementara itu dua orang pria yang sedari tadi sudah mengintai para Pencabut Nyawa, menampakkan diri mereka di hadapan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yang bermaksud pergi ke tempat Rukia dan Orihime untuk memastikan keadaan orang-orang yang masih selamat.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu di sini, hei Pencabut Nyawa!" ujar si pria putih dengan mulut menyeringai mengerikan.

"Ka, kau?" jerit Ichigo tertahan. "Shirosaki?"

"Haah! Padahal aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama _Hichigo_, kenapa kalian selalu menyebutku Shirosaki, ya?" keluh pria putih yang bernama Hichigo Shirosaki itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah temannya yang masih melihat-lihat tempat itu dengan tatapan tidak sabar. "Oi, Luppi! Ngomong sesuatu, dong!"

Pemuda berwajah feminin itu, Luppi, berdecak kesal menghadapi ulah temannya yang satu itu. "Bodoh! Katamu kau ingin menghadapi mereka, tapi kau malah berbincang-bincang dengan kembaranmu itu!" gerutunya jengkel.

"Aku tak sudi bersaudara denganmu, Iblis!" kata Ichigo pedas. "Dan lagi kenapa kau mengambil wujud yang serupa denganku? Bahkan kau mengambil nama yang mirip denganku?" tuding Ichigo penuh ancaman.

"Aaah, soal itu ya?" Hichigo kembali menyeringai licik. "Aku ingin menjadi dirimu, karena aku adalah bayangnmu selamanya! Dan kalian tak akan bisa lari dariku!" ujarnya dengan penuh kesombongan.

Toushirou sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk tetap diam dan menyaksikan iblis-iblis jahanam yang serupa wujudnya dengan manusia itu bersiap melepas 'teror'-nya. Ia mengayunkan sabit panjangnya ke arah Hichigo dengan secepat kilat. (**A/N** : Entah _shunpo_ atau _sonido_ ya?)

Tapi serangan cepat dan mematikannya Toushirou itu dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Hichigo hanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apakah hanya segini kemampuanmu, Pencabut Nyawa kecil?" kata Hichigo. Seringainya semakin terlihat menakutkan daripada sebelumnya. "Kalau hanya seperti ini, kau hanya akan jadi mainanku saja," lanjutnya dengan penuh ejekan.

Ucapan ini menyulut kemarahan Toushirou dan dia menggunakan _Death Scythe_-nya sekali lagi dengan menambah tenaganya. Hichigo menahannya dengan menggunakan semacam dinding pemantul yang terbuat dari sihir, membuat ledakan besar. Toushirou berusaha melihat melalui hamparan debu di sekelilingnya, namun ia tak cukup gesit menghindari serangan mendadak dari Hichigo yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di sisi kirinya dan dalam sekejap bahu serta pinggangnya sudah terluka parah akibat serangan iblis yang penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Ichigo itu.

"Hei, ke mana semangatmu yang tadi, hah? Ayo, tunjukkanlah serangan terbaikmu! Dan perdengarkanlah rintihan merdumu di telingaku!" seru Hichigo penuh dengan kesombongan. Ia tak menyadari bahaya besar yang mengintai di belakangnya.

"_Brandish Poison Spear_," ucap Ulquiorra. Tangan kirinya menusukkan tombak hitam yang digenggamnya ke arah Hichigo yang dengan sigap menghindari serangan yang bisa berakibat fatal jika ia tidak segera bergerak. "Tch," decak Ulquiorra kesal karena serangannya tidak sepenuhnya mengenai iblis berwujud manusia itu.

"Astaga, hampir saja kena," sindir Luppi yang masih mengamati pertarungan tidak imbang dua lawan satu itu.

"Diam kau, Luppi!" bentak Hichigo marah. Ia amat kesal karena rekannya yang satu itu sama sekali tidak membantunya bertarung dan malah terus-menerus mencelanya. "Kali ini aku serius! Bersiaplah!" seru Hichigo seraya bersiap-siap menyerang kedua Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam itu dengan bola cahaya hitam besar yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. "_Soul Siphon_!"

Ulquiorra dan Toushirou segera menyadari bahaya yang berada di depan mata mereka, mereka dengan sigap menghindar dari serangan Hichigo. Dan serangan itu mengarah ke Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Ichigo! Byakuya!" seru Toushirou panik. Ia tak sempat lagi menyelamatkan kedua Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih itu dari serangan Hichigo, dan ....

BLAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Ichigo dan Byakuya berada. Sesaat Hichigo merasa menang. Tapi ...

CYAAASSHH!

Seberkas cahaya mengarah pada pemuda berpenampilan putih itu dan membuatnya terkurung dalam sebuah kubus cahaya.

"Uaaaggghh!" teriak Hichigo kesakitan. Rupanya cahaya itu dapat melukainya dalam sekejap, walau awalnya tak terasa apa-apa. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang membuat kubus cahaya itu, Ichigo. "Kau ..." bisiknya penuh nada ancaman.

"_Sanctissimi Magnus Exorcismus_," bisik Ichigo pelan. "Kubus cahaya itu dapat memusnahkan iblis dalam tingkatan apapun tanpa tersisa. Bersyukurlah karena kau adalah iblis tingkat tinggi yang merasakan jurus ini untuk pertama kali, Shirosaki," kata Ichigo dingin.

"Luppi, apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong aku!" teriak Hichigo setengah panik. Sebagian tubuhnya mulai membusuk di dalam kubus cahaya suci itu.

"Cih, apa boleh buat!" dengus Luppi kesal. Pemuda berwajah feminin itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan berseru. "_Spell breaker_!"

Dalam sekejab kubus cahaya itu lenyap dan tubuh Hichigo terbebas. "Kalian orang-orang yang cukup menarik! Sayangnya, hidup kalian akan berakhir di sini!" seru kedua iblis itu dengan sombongnya. Keduanya diliputi aura hitam kelam yang kental. Dan perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka berdua berubah.

Ulquiorra dan ketiga temannya melihat kedua iblis itu bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Luppi yang bertransformasi menjadi monster naga besar dengan delapan tentakel putih, menyerang keempat Pencabut Nyawa itu dengan semburan api dan terjangan kedelapan tentakelnya. Sementara Hichigo yang telah bertransformasi menjadi semacam makhluk dengan tulang putih menutupi tangan dan kakinya, serta topeng aneh yang menutupi wajahnya, menyerang Ichigo dengan gerakan kilat. Beruntung Pencabut Nyawa berambut orange itu bisa menghindari serangan yang berakibat fatal pada tubuhnya dengan gerakan kilatnya. Sehingga luka serius bisa dihindarkan.

"Apa kemampuan hanya segitu, Pencabut Nyawa?" seru Hichigo dan Luppi dengan nada mengejek.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menggeram marah. Ulquiorra mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti hendak menutupi telinganya. Dan pemuda berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu membisikkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti semacam mantera.

"Sistem kontrol larangan level 3, 2, 1 dilepas. Situasi A, izin aktivasi _Cromwell_ diakui. Pelepasan penggunaan kekuatan hingga musuh lumpuh total dimulai," ucap Ulquiorra tenang sambil memejamkan mata hijau _emerald_nya.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan ini secepatnya," kata Ulquiorra dingin. Dia membentuk persegi panjang dengan cara merapatkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk, dan ibu jari yang direnggangkan membentuk huruf 'L' pada tangan kiri, dan membentuk huruf 'L' terbalik dengan tangan kanan.

Dia membuka matanya dan dalam sekejap aura hitam yang seperti gumpalan itu berubah seperti cairan pekat dan mengelilingi tubuh Pencabut Nyawa berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu. Cairan itu lalu tersembur dengan sangat kuat dari kedua kaki Ulquiorra, mengelilinginya, menuju ke atas dan bermuncratan dari udara. Para Pencabut Nyawa yang lainnya merasakan aura hitam pekat yang keluar dari Ulquiorra itu seperti hujan hitam yang menghujam mereka dengan amat sangat keras.

Begitu hujan hitam itu reda, mereka bisa melihat sosok lain dari Ulquiorra. Kulitnya sendiri kini terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan sebelumnya, hampir-hampir tak bisa dibedakan antara kulit Ulquiorra dengan kapur yang putih. Di bawah matanya muncul garis hijau yang tebal. Rambut hitam selehernya memanjang hingga melebihi pinggangnya, di kepalanya terdapat semacam helm yang terbuat dari semacam tulang yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat tanduk yang lumayan panjang, pakaian santai yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi semacam _long dress _putih panjang yang menutupi dari atas hingga bawah, dan di belakang punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar yang sangat besar melebihi tingginya sendiri, mengantikan sayap hitam lebar yang biasa terbentang di belakang punggungnya. (**A/N** : bagi yang tidak tahu para Pencabut Nyawa di sini memiliki bentuk sayap seperti sayap pada burung, tetapi warnanya berbeda-beda. Ada yang hitam, putih dan juga abu-abu.)

"Mustahil!" pekik Hichigo dan Luppi dengan suara tertahan. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. "Ka, kau? Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?" hardik mereka berdua yang belum terlepas dari rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"_Lance of Lightning_," ucap Ulquiorra mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari kedua iblis yang ada di hadapannya dan menyerangnya dengan lemparan tombak yang bertubi-tubi. Kedua iblis itu berusaha untuk menghindari terjangan tombak itu, namun itu tidak membantu karena titik pendaratan tombak-tombak itu tidak dapat diprediksi.

"Percuma saja berkelit, itu hanya memperbesar kemungkinan untuk terkena serangan," ucap Ulquiorra saat tombaknya mengenai tubuh kedua iblis itu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang luar biasa besar. "Karena aku masih belum bisa mengontrol dengan baik arah lemparannya."

Saat asap ledakan menipis, tampaklah tubuh Hichigo dan Luppi yang tertusuk-tusuk oleh tombak Ulquiorra. Meski tombak itu tidak mengenai bagian vital, namun tetap saja itu menyebabkan mereka berdua tak bisa bergerak. Ulquiorra beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi ia tidak mendekati kedua iblis itu melainkan mendekati Toushirou yang terduduk lemas karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Ulqui seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya, " jawab Toushirou seraya menyambut uluran tangan Ulquiorra dan membiarkan rekannya itu menarik tubuh mungilnya agar bisa berdiri. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka berdua?" tanya Toushirou heran sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya dari kotoran yang menempel.

"Mereka sudah tak bisa bertarung, jadi tak ada gunanya kubunuh," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku tak heran kalau kau selalu seperti itu, tapi kalau Trio Berisik itu ada di sini sekarang mereka pasti bilang kalau sikapmu itu terlalu lunak sebagai Pencabut Nyawa. Soalnya kau terlalu sering mengampuni musuh-musuhmu, benar kan?"

"Ini pertarunganku, Toushirou. Mereka bertiga tak berhak ikut campur dan mengomentari caraku bertarung."

"Ya, sudahlah. Itu terserah kau, kau tahu yang terbaik," kata Toushirou. "Sekarang mau kita apakan mereka?" tanyanya setelah melihat kedua iblis itu masih di tempatnya merintih sakit.

"Bawa mereka ke tempat para Pencabut Nyawa tingkat tinggi, dan tanyakan siapa yang menyuruh mereka. Aku yakin mereka berdua memiliki pimpinan," jawab Ulquiorra serius.

"Khekhekhe, tanpa perlu kalian bawa kami ke tempat itu pun kami akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, hei Pencabut Nyawa!" sergah Hichigo yang sudah kembali ke bentuk manusianya. Mulutnya kembali menyeringai licik seperti sebelumnya. "Yang menyuruh kami adalah pimpinan para iblis, Aizen. Kami hanyalah budak-budaknya yang bertugas menebar teror di dunia manusia ini."

"Kenapa kau dan iblis-iblis suruhanmu memangsa jiwa manusia? Bukankah kalian seharusnya tidak bisa menembus batas antara neraka dengan dunia manusia?" tanya Toushirou penuh emosi.

"Kau pikir kami tidak makan waktu untuk bisa menembus batas itu, heh Pencabut Nyawa! Kami menunggu sampai kekuatan batas itu melemah, dan memasuki dunia ini dengan bantuan _vessel_ yang sudah menolong kami untuk bisa masuk ke sini. Jiwa-jiwa murni manusia itu tentu saja untuk memperkuat kami karena mereka adalah sumber kekuatan kami," jawaban Hichigo yang benar-benar biadab itu membuat Toushirou naik pitam dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Toushirou, sudah. Kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu dengan darah mereka," ujar Byakuya seraya menahan tangan Toushirou yang sudah siap teracung lagi untuk kembali menghajar kembarannya Ichigo yang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki terlihat putih semua.

"Lepaskan aku! Dia juga harus merasakan penderitaan roh-roh yang mereka makan seenaknya itu!" seru Toushirou sambil memberontak, ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari tangan teman-temannya yang menahannya.

"Kalau kau membunuh mereka, itu artinya kau sama dengan mereka," tukas Ichigo berusaha menenangkan.

"Diam kau, Ichigo! Kau tidak tahu bagimana perasaanku! Kalian semua tidak ada yang memahami perasaanku sedikitpun!" teriak Toushirou semakin histeris.

"Kau bilang kami tidak memahamimu, Toushirou? Lihat kami!" seru Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya. "Apakah bagimu kami terlihat meragukanmu?"

Toushirou menatap mata teman-temannya, dan Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Karena ia tak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan di mata teman-temannya pada dirinya, ia menundukkan kepala karena malu telah menuduh mereka yang bukan-bukan.

"Maaf," desis Toushirou lirih. Ia mendekap pinggang Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah," bisik Ulquiorra sambil mengelus kepala teman kecilnya itu.

Melihat itu, Byakuya dan Ichigo langsung ikut memeluk Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu. Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu sampai sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka menginterupsi mereka.

"Hoiii, kalian! Kami sudah beres memutuskan tali kehidupan orang-orang itu! Jadi sekarang kami harus ngapain?" teriak Grimmjaw tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Jiah, si perusak suasana udah dateng!" celetuk Ichigo kesal. Sore hari indahnya dirusak dengan kedatangan si Trio Berisik.

"Hhh, nampaknya kita memang tak seharusnya memanggil mereka," keluh Toushirou.

Ulquiorra dan Byakuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala nggak habis pikir. Soi Fon, Ggio, dan Grmmjaw mendekati mereka. Trio Berisik itu memberondong keempat temannya itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Kok ada tombak-tombak berhamburan? Mereka itu siapa, Toushirou?" tanya Grimm dengan bodohnya.

"Kok kamu dalam wujud seperti itu, Ulqui? Memangnya tadi ada sesuatu yang gawat?" tanya Ggio heran.

"Terus, ini iblis kita mau apakan?" tanya Soi Fon seraya menunjuk ke arah iblis-iblis yang masih dalam keadaan tertusuk tombak yang terduduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang-bincang.

Ichigo masih mencoba memproses pertanyaan-pertanyaan si Trio Berisik di kepalanya. Karena kelewat lama, akhirnya Toushirou yang memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Tadi kita diserang sama duo iblis yang di sana. Terus kita kewalahan gara-gara mereka melepas bentuk asli iblisnya, jadi Ulquiorra terpaksa melepas segel kekuatannya. Tombak-tombak di sana itu sisa-sisa pertarungan Ulquiorra tadi. Kalau soal tuh duo iblis mau diapakan, kami juga nggak tahu," kata Toushirou agak lesu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita bawa saja ke tempat Pencabut Nyawa tingkat tinggi, biar mereka berdua jadi tahanan. Beres kan?" tukas Ggio. "Lagipula, siapa tahu kita bisa mengorek berbagai informasi penting dari mereka. Jadi kan sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui!"

"Tumben _loe_ pinter, Ggio!" sindir Grimmjaw penuh sarkasme.

"Woi, _loe_ ngeledek _gue_ yach? _Gue_ kan emang udah pinter dari sananya _kaleee_!" kata Ggio protes.

"Ya, sudah. Toushirou, Ulquiorra. Kita pamit dulu. Sekalian kami bawa mereka ke tempat para petinggi. Sampai ketemu lagi ya," ujar Soi Fon seraya melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya itu. Ia, Ggio, dan Grimmjaw mengikat kedua ibis itu dengan tali sihir dan membawanya ke tempat para petinggi Pencabut Nyawa tinggal.

"Syukurlah, hari melelahkan sudah terlewati," desah Ichigo. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya diajak duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Belum, kita masih belum bisa tenang selama pimpinan mereka, Aizen, masih ada. Ia pasti sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk membalas kita sekarang," kata Toushirou.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Byakuya.

"Sepertinya untuk saat ini kita harus menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia biasa, tapi tetap waspada akan bahaya yang menyerang. Kita sama sekali tak boleh lengah," jawab Ulqui pelan. Sosoknya kembali menjadi pemuda normal dengan pakaian santai yang ia kenakan saat ke taman hiburan itu bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Yah, kau benar," kata Toushirou pelan. Seulas senyum manis terpancang di bibir mungilnya. Membuat Ulquiorra ikut tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Byakuya dan Ichigo.

"Teman-teman!" seru Orihime seraya berlari-lari ke arah keempat cowok Pencabut Nyawa itu. Di belakangnya menyusul Kusaka, Momo, dan Rukia yang juga berlari-lari mengikuti gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan itu.

Mereka semua akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan lega, tanpa menyadari kalau sepasang mata berwarna merah tengah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Rupanya ia mengamati semua pertarungan itu dari tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia mengayunkan tangan ke udara dan sebuah portal terbuka. Orang misterius itu memasuki portal dan dia mendapati dirinya di koridor sebuah kastil. Ia terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar dan membuka pintunya. Dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan pertemuan dengan sebuah meja panjang dan 11 kursi yang di ujungnya ditempati oleh seseorang berambut coklat. Dialah yang disebut-sebut sebagai Aizen oleh Hichigo dan Luppi di dunia manusia.

"Kau sudah kembali, Suchan," kata Aizen sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tuan Aizen, bukankah saya sudah mengatakan pada Anda kalau saya tidak suka dengan panggilan itu?" protes pria yang dipanggil Suchan itu dengan gaya bahasa yang sangat formal.

"Berikan laporanmu," ucap Aizen tanpa mempedulikan protes anak buah kepercayaannya itu.

"Baik," jawab Suchan seraya menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah pemandangan saat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tengah bertarung dengan Hichigo dan Luppi di dunia manusia. Juga pemandangan saat Ulquiorra melepas segel kekuatan terlarangnya untuk menghadapi Hichigo dan Luppi yang melepas bentuk asli mereka.

"Hmm, tak kusangka ada Pencabut Nyawa yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa seperti itu. Sungguh menarik," komentar Aizen saat melihat pemandangan itu. "Dia bisa sangat berbahaya bagi kita, Suchan. Aku minta kau dari sekarang untuk mengawasi dia dan juga teman-temannya. Jika pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan lain, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya segera laporkan padaku."

Suchan memberikan penghormatan ala _butler_ pada Aizen dan menjawab pelan. "_Yes, my lord_!" mata merahnya terlihat mengkilat licik. Ia memiliki rencana tersembunyi yang sangat mengerikan untuk Toushirou dan juga kawan-kawannya ....

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (nangis gulung-gulung) Huwaaa, saya minta maaf readers! Atas keterlambatan saya untuk update! Huu, huuu....

Toushirou : (ngomel tanpa basa-basi) Lagian salah lo sendiri, udah tau kerjaan numpuk plus lo lagi sakit. Pake acara begadang segala lagi!

Marianne vessalius : (masih nangis) Hiks, gue begadang kan buat ngerjain tugas proposal gue juga buat nyelesaiin fic ini. Huweeee!

Toushirou : (langsung nutup kuping rapat-rapat)

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Maaf karena author sedang menangis. Maka biar kami yang menggantikannya menyapa para Readers. Dia juga mohon maaf kalau adegan _battle_-nya kurang memuaskan. Soalnya ia agak kesulitan membuat adegan tersebut. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang membaca fic ini.

Rukia : Kalau nggak salah kata Author kita, chapter depan rencananya bakal double update kan?

Orihime : Ng, kalau tak salah.

Ichigo : Itu artinya kita bales review-review para readers di chapter depan dong? Ya, ampun tega banget sih si author! Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh! (njerit histeris)

Kusaka+Toushirou : (sambil nutup kuping) BERISIK!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Maaf para pembaca, karena Author berjanji akan double update maka review-review dari anda semua akan dibalas di chapter depan. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Update gila-gilaan! Deadline udah nunggu! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###-------------------------------------

**Toushirou's POV**

Musim panas ... benar-benar musim yang sangat membuat orang malas mengerjakan apa saja. Apalagi di tengah sinar matahari yang terik seperti ini, hh, bisa dihitung deh, siapa saja yang bisa dengan santainya beraktivitas tanpa terganggu dengan hawa panas udara musim panas ini. Aku sedang bersantai-santai di ruang keluarga Momo sambil memakan semangka. Mengasyikkan sekali memang! Aku jadi melupakan beban pikiranku sejenak. Hhh, tak terasa sudah 2 bulan lebih sejak aku datang ke Jepang ini. Tanpa sadar kulirik kalender, tanggal 25 Juni, berarti 12 hari lagi perayaan yang kutunggu-tunggu, Tanabata.

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu paham dengan esensi festival yang satu itu, tapi aku pernah mendengar dari Kusaka kalau festival itu berasal dari legenda antara dua orang kekasih yang sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Dan hanya pada tanggal 7 bulan Juli itulah mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan melepas kerinduan masing-masing. Aku mengernyitkan alis. _Terus apa hubungannya legenda itu dengan kertas permohonan yang disangkut-sangkutkan ke bambu pada saat festival itu?_ Aneh, karena aku rasa itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Aku tak merasa terpisah dari Momo, karena ia selalu ada di dekatku meski tak sepanjang waktu. (Tak mungkin kan aku berada terus di sisinya selama 24 jam? Dia kan harus kuliah, _part time_, bergaul dengan teman-teman kampusnya, dan lain sebagainya yang menyebabkan aku tak bisa ada di sampingnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan kalian tahu apa maksudku kan?)

Aku juga tak merasa kesepian, karena di sampingku ada teman-temanku yang siap menghiburku kalau aku sedang _bad mood_. Dan semua hal yang membuatku merasa sedikit lebih beruntung daripada Hikoboshi dalam legenda Tanabata itu. Yang membuatku merasa lebih buruk dari Hikoboshi hanyalah 'dia lebih beruntung karena hidupnya tidak terusik dengan kehadiran iblis-iblis pengacau yang dikirim oleh si brengsek Aizen dan anak buahnya'. Kalau aku mengingat semua itu, rasanya aku ingin mengamuk dan berteriak keras-keras untuk melepas stress yang merasuki pikiranku. Hhh ...

"Toushirou, kok kamu melamun?" tanya suara lembut penuh perhatian di belakangku. Refleks aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah sahabatku, Ichigo, tengah menatapku dengan cemas. Sejenak aku mengernyitkan alis. _Kapan nih orang dateng? Kok aku nggak ngerasain hawa kehadirannya, ya?_ batinku heran.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu? Kalau ada katakan saja, barangkali aku bisa membantu." kata Ichigo bijak sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Ichigo. Aku hanya memikirkan satu hal aneh saja," jawabku pelan tanpa bermaksud membohongi Ichigo. "Itu ... tentang legenda Tanabata. Ngg, aku hanya agak iri saja dengan yang namanya Hikoboshi itu."

"Lho, iri kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran. Mata coklatnya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, alisnya mengkerut saking bingungnya.

"Iya, aku agak iri. Soalnya, meski dia hanya ketemu Orihime setahun sekali ... setidaknya ia tidak berhadapan dengan iblis seperti halnya kita kan? Dia juga tidak perlu mencabut nyawa seperti halnya kita, itu yang membuatku agak iri dengannya." jawabku jujur.

"Bodoh," kata Ichigo pelan. Namun terdengar sangat tegas di telingaku.

"Eh?" aku terkejut mendengar kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih berambut orange itu.

"Kau tak perlu iri dengannya. Toh, selama ini kau selalu bersama orang yang kau cintai meskipun terganggu oleh iblis-iblis suruhan Aizen dan anak buahnya. Lagipula, kau kan tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya menanti kekasihnya sambil berpangku tangan. Kau itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia tidak bisa lakukan kan? Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan hal itu!" ucap Ichigo bijak.

Aku terperangah mendengar nasihat bertalu-talu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jujur saja, aku memang jarang mendengarkan Ichigo bisa menasihatiku sebijak itu. Err, kecuali pas kasusku cemburu sama Kusaka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku memang menilai Ichigo sebagai teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya, selain Ulquiorra tentunya. Bukan berarti aku mengangap rekan-rekan Pencabut Nyawaku yang lain tidak baik, mungkin aku hanya merasa agak canggung kalau berteman dengan mereka. Terbukti waktu kasus penyerangan di taman hiburan oleh pasukan iblisnya Hichigo dan Luppi, aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada Trio Berisik yang terdiri dari Soi Fon, Ggio, dan Grimmjaw itu.

Buktinya omonganku dengan mereka bertiga kebanyakan tidak nyambung dan yang keseringan malah ejek-ejekan satu sama lain. Ampun deh! Oh ya, aku sampai terlupa. Bagaimana dengan 3 manusia yang selama ini ada di sampingku? Kalau Kusaka, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Momo? Sudah jelaslah! Kalian kan tahu kalau aku mencintainya setengah mati. Sedangkan neneknya, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti nenekku sendiri.

"Eh ya, Toushirou. Aku dengar dari Kusaka, katanya tanggal 30 Juni ada festival kebudayaan di kampusnya. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Aku nggak tahu, tapi sebenarnya sih aku lebih ingin ke festival Tanabata daripada ke festival kebudayaan. Tapi ya, sudahlah. Aku usahakan ke sana," jawabku ragu.

"Duuh, nggak sabar amat sih nunggu Tanabata? Ada sesuatu yaaa?" tanya Ichigo menggodaku.

"Berisik!" sergahku dengan wajah memerah malu. _Sialan nih jeruk tahu dari mana kalau aku ingin berduaan saja sama Momo? Pasti Kusaka yang cerita-cerita. Hhh, awas saja nanti!_ ancamku dalam hati.

Kulihat Pencabut Nyawa berambut jeruk itu malah cengar-cengir. _Kenapa nih anak? Kesambet apa?_ pikirku heran. "Ichigo, kenapa? Kok cengar-cengir sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Melihat wajahmu yang blushing tadi, aku jadi makin yakin kalau kau mau kencan berdua saja sama Hinamori. Ya, ka~n! Nggak usah malu-malu, kita semua sudah pada tahu kok kalau kamu sudah jadian sama gadis manusia itu!" goda Ichigo seraya mengedipkan mata jahil padaku.

Emosiku langsung naik. "BERARTI KAU NGUPINGIN AKU YAAA? DASAR MULUT EMBER! BERANI BANGET NYEBARIN HAL SEPERTI ITU SAMA ORANG LAIN? HEYAAAAHHH!" langsung deh si Strawberry salah warna itu babak belur kena hajaranku dan masuk rumah sakit khusus Pencabut Nyawa.

_Sial! Kalau begini bagaimana aku mau romantisan sama Momo? Kacau deh!_ gerutuku kesal dalam hati.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Hari ini festival kebudayaan diselenggarakan di Universitas Tokyo tempat Kusaka dan Momo kuliah. Semua orang tampak menikmati hiburan yang disajikan oleh masing-masing stand yang memang disediakan di tempat itu. Tapi mungkin suasana itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Pencabut Nyawa bernama Toushirou (yang kini sudah resmi memiliki tambahan nama Hitsugaya, sehingga namanya menjadi Toushirou Hitsugaya), sejak pagi hingga menjelang malam wajah cowok berambut putih itu terlihat sangat kusut. Dengan tambahan dia menggerutu-gerutu tidak jelas plus jadi sangat sensi sekali.

"Shirou-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kok kayaknya kamu BT banget?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Toushirou acuh.

"Kamu keberatan ya, ke festival ini?"

"Bukan."

"Karena ada Kusaka?"

"Bukan juga. Aku tak masalah kalau dia ada di sini, lagipula dia kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama kamu," kata Toushirou.

"Terus apa?" tanya Momo penasaran.

Urat mencuat di dahi Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu. "MEREKA! Ngapain juga mereka ada di sini? Ngerusak suasana saja!" seru Toushirou kesal. Jari telunjuknya mengacung ke arah sekelompok orang yang nampak tidak asing lagi bagi Momo. Mereka yang dimaksud oleh Toushirou adalah Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Soi Fon, Ggio, dan Grimmjaw yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Toushirou dan Momo berdiri.

Melihat orang-orang yang ditunjuk oleh Toushirou, Momo langsung _sweatdrop_. "Lho, mereka kan teman kamu sendiri. Kok kamu begitu banget sama mereka?"

"Soalnya mereka yang bikin rencanaku berantakan! Aaarrrrrgghh, sial! Kenapa sih mereka selalu ada saat aku ingin berdua saja denganmu? Mengganggu saja!" jawab Toushirou luar biasa kesal.

Momo tak bisa berkata apa-apa, menghadapi amukan Toushirou. Sementara itu Ichigo yang mendengar omelan Toushirou, langsung _bisik-bisik tetangga_ sama kawan-kawannya.

"_Guys_, kayaknya si Toushirou nggak suka kalau kita ada di sini," kata Ichigo.

"Ya, jelaslah! Kan _elo_ yang ngerusak acara _dating_-nya tuh si cebol putih!" sahut Grimmjaw nggak pake disaring dulu. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, dia kena lemparan bakiaknya Toushirou yang sudah pasang tampang super seram seakan mau mencincang siapa saja yang berani bikin dia marah-marah.

"Makanya, lain kali kalau mau ngomong berdoa dulu, Grimm. Biar _elo_ nggak kena apes!" usul Ggio tanpa berpikir panjang pada Grimm yang masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang kena 'lemparan maut'-nya Toushirou.

"Heh, teori dari mana tuh? Kalau mau usul nggak boleh asal, kalau asal nggak boleh ngajuin usul! Dasar bego _loe_!" kata Grimm seraya menunjuk dahi Ggio.

"Itu sih slogannya acara 'asal-usul', _aho_!" protes Rukia.

"Grimm, nggak sopan banget sih _loe_ nunjuk-nunjuk dahi orang?" bentak Ggio kesal.

"_Sorry_, _gue_ kan nggak pernah makan bangku sekolahan," cengir Grimm. Ngeles dia rupanya!

"Eeh, bukannya bangku sekolah nggak bisa dimakan?" celetuk Orihime dengan bolotnya.

Ggio dan Soi Fon langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar celetukan polos dari rekannya yang satu itu. Ulquiorra yang jadi pacarnya Orihime pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar percakapan konyol teman-temannya itu. Byakuya sih tetap dengan gaya _cool_-nya, dia nggak nanggapin apa-apa yang diomongin sama kawan-kawannya itu. Soalnya nggak mutu sih!

"Shirou-chan, sudah deh. Jangan marah-marah terus dong! Tuh acara _Bon Odori_nya sudah mulai, kau mau ikut?" ajak Momo tulus. Senyum manis terpancang di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku nggak tahu cara menarinya," tolak Toushirou halus.

"Nggak apa-apa! nanti biar aku yang ajari, ayo!" ujar Momo seraya menarik halus tangan Toushirou.

Toushirou membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Momo ke lapangan serbaguna tempat diadakannya _Bon Odori_. Begitu acaranya dimulai, Momo dan Toushirou langsung menari mengikuti instruksi dari ahli _Bon Odori_ yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka mengikuti alunan musik dan menari dengan sangat kompak. Sampai-sampai gerakan tariannya salah pun kompak. Langsung deh mereka berdua jadi bahan ledekan sepanjang _Bon Odori_ berlangsung. Toushirou yang awalnya _mesem-mesem_ kesal, akhirnya jadi tersenyum juga melihat ulah teman-temannya.

"Dasar ..." gumam Toushirou sambil tersenyum kecil. Sisa malam itu akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan menari _Bon Odori_ bersama-sama. Meski gerakannya malah jadi kayak tarian perang zaman purba dulu, saking berantakannya. (**A/N** : Maklum para Pencabut Nyawa kan nggak pernah menari _Bon Odori_! Jadi wajar mereka nggak tahu. Orang dansa Waltz aja mereka baru tahu tahun kemarin saat bertugas di Wina, Austria. Makanya jadi kacau begitu.)

Sebuah portal membuka di atas langit, dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam serta mata merah tengah mengamati kegiatan para Pencabut Nyawa dari kejauhan. Sosok itu tersenyum simpul dan berkata.

"Aahh, melihat keceriaan mereka ... saya jadi teringat kembali pada bocah yang saya layani di kehidupan saya yang dulu. Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat ceria, ya? Padahal situasinya sedang gawat begini?" pemuda yang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu menggumam-gumam tak jelas selagi mengawasi musuhnya.

"Suchan, kau tak berhak berkomentar seperti itu mengenai musuh Tuan Aizen. Tugasmu saat ini hanyalah mengawasi dan melaporkan kegiatan serta kemampuan mereka. Bukannya malah mengenang kehidupanmu dulu, saat kau masih bersama bocah yang kau panggil 'Tuan Muda' itu!" tukas seorang wanita berambut pirang yang mengenakan pakaian minim yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping pemuda berpakaian hitam yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Suchan' itu. "Atau kau memang merindukan hal yang sama seperti saat kau hidup bersama bocah itu di Inggris?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Suchan menatap orang yang baru saja datang itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Terima kasih telah mengingatkan saya, Nona Hallibel. Tapi, bisakah Anda tidak memanggil saya dengan nama itu lagi? Saya yang sekarang bukan lagi seorang 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu', saya hanyalah iblis tanpa nama yang dipungut oleh Tuan Aizen dan bersumpah untuk setia padanya. Bisakah?" tanya Suchan dengan nada biasa, namun bila ditilik sebenarnya mengandung kebencian yang dahsyat pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

Wanita itu, Hallibel, menatap jengah pemuda yang berpakaian setelan jas _tailcoat_ hitam-hitam itu dan mendesah nafas keras-keras. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, mantan _butler_! Lagipula aku sudah pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya kan, kalau Tuan Aizen itu selalu menyelidiki masa lalu setiap anak buahnya. Jadi mana mungkin beliau tidak tahu nama lainmu saat kau masih mengabdi pada bocah Inggris itu!" tukas Hallibel kesal. Tangannya sudah terkepal sangat erat, siap menghajar pemuda berpakaian _butler_ itu kapan saja.

Suchan mendelik sesaat sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsunya pada Hallibel. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Nona Hallibel. Jadi, apakah Anda bisa meninggalkan saya sekarang? Saya bukanlah anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi setiap saat," ucap Suchan, suaranya menyiratkan kalau pembicaraannya dengan wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu sudah sampai final. Dan juga menandakan bahwa ia tak suka pekerjaannya diawasi oleh siapapun, meskipun yang mengawasinya adalah majikannya sendiri saat ini, Aizen.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa memberikan laporan yang bagus pada Tuan Aizen, Suchan. Soalnya beliau tak akan pernah mau menerima adanya kegagalan!" kata Hallibel menegaskan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Suchan.

"Jangan khawatir, saya tak pernah melakukan kesalahan!" jawab Suchan penuh percaya diri. Hallibel sempat melemparkan senyum puas pada pria bertubuh tegap itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Suchan yang masih berdiri di depan portal.

"Apa jadinya kalau seorang _butler_ tak mampu melaksanakan tugas dari Tuannya?" gumam Suchan setelah Hallibel pergi meninggalkannya. Sebuah senyum tipis nan licik tersembul di bibirnya.

---DDM&MDD---

**Momo's POV**

Besok festival Tanabata, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut hari esok. Yukata sudah, bakiak sudah, err—tinggal apa lagi ya? Aku menatap lemari pakaianku yang masih terbuka. _Rasanya ada yang kelupaan_. pikirku mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. _Tapi ya, sudah deh!_

Aku jadi tak sabar ingin menuliskan semua harapanku dalam selembar _tanzuku_ pada festival besok. Kuharap aku bisa bersama Shirou-chan selamanya. Yah, walaupun kudengar dari Ichigo kalau hubungan antara kami berdua sangat ditentang keras oleh para petinggi Pencabut Nyawa, aku sama sekali tidak gentar. Karena kurasa Shirou-chan pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Aku termangu di kamarku. Memikirkan semua yang telah kami lewati bersama-sama sejak kedatangannya ke tempatku. Masa-masa bahagia, masa-masa sedih, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Membuatku tersenyum sendiri mengenang semua itu.

"Momo!" panggil suara lembut yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Membuatku refleks menoleh ke sang pemilik suara.

"Apa, Shirou-chan?" tanyaku gugup. Detak jantungku semakin kencang saat pria mungil berambut putih itu mendekatiku dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku—untuk membelai lembut wajah dan rambutku. Toushirou mendekatkan kepalanya dan menopangkan dagunya di bahuku, sementara tangannya sibuk membelai rambutku.

"Kau milikku sampai kapanpun, Momo. Tak seorang pun kuizinkan untuk menyentuhmu, selain aku," bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Rasanya seperti biasa saja, namun desah nafasnya itu membuatku _blushing_, dan mabuk kepayang. Aku terlena dan tubuhku pun limbung seketika.

Dengan cepat tangan kecil pemuda berambut putih itu menahan tubuhku dengan sigap dan melingkarkannya di pinggangku. Memelukku dengan lembut dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. (**A/N** : Astaga! Akhirnya bisa juga deh bikin adegan kiss! Kyaaaaa! *Author dikeroyok gara-gara bikin heboh*)

Sejenak, Shirou-chan melepaskan bibirnya dariku karena kami hampir kehabisan nafas. Aku mengajak duduk tubuhku di samping tempat tidur. Kulihat Shirou-chan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, dan menatap lurus padaku dengan mata hijau _emerald_nya yang indah.

"Shirou-chan?" desisku perlahan. _Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?_ batinku.

"Kau adalah malaikat penyelamatku, Momo. Kau sudah mewarnai hidupku yang suram dan tanpa cahaya ini dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayangmu, Momo. Aku rela mengorbankan apa saja, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu," ucap Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu sendu. "Momo, apakah kau berkenan untuk mendampingi hidupku? Sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang saling mencintai sampai akhir?" tanyanya tanpa ragu.

Kurasakan rona merah yang tadi hanya tersirat di pipiku, kini menjalari seluruh wajahku. Jujur saja, aku belum menyiapkan batinku untuk mendengarkan permintaan serius yang menyangkut tentang kehidupanku di masa mendatang. Karena aku yakin pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan secara matang dan bukan secara tergesa seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, melihat mata hijau _emerald_ itu terus memandangiku seolah menuntut jawaban dariku, aku pun mengalah.

"Tentu saja, aku berkenan untuk mendampingimu sebagai pasangan hidupmu, Shirou-chan," jawabku pelan. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kulanjutkan kalimatku. "Aku juga bersedia menjadi istri yang akan terus mencintaimu sampai saat terakhir."

Kulihat bibir Shirou-chan yang mengulas senyum kelegaan di bibir mungilnya. Ia mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leherku dan berbisik pelan. "Terima kasih, sayangku."

Aku memegang erat kedua tangan kecil itu dan menciuminya perlahan. Toushirou pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Sejenak ia melepaskan diri dariku dan menatap lurus ke arahku dengan mata hijau _emerald_nya yang mempesona. Kulihat pemuda berambut putih dan bermata hijau itu merentangkan kedua tangannya padaku, aku pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menubruk tubuh mungil Toushirou dan mendekapnya erat. Toushirou pun membalas pelukanku, dan kami berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai kapanpun.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Suasana kuil di Tokyo malam itu sangat meriah. Apalagi di sepanjang jalan dipasangi penerangan berbentuk lampion dan juga lampu-lampu kecil yang bertebaran. Aneka stand berjejer memadati pinggiran jalan, menawarkan berbagai produk khas festival itu pada para pengunjungnya. Nampaknya para pengunjung menikmati festival itu, apalagi para wanita beryukata yang memadati jalanan di tempat festival itu. salah satunya wanita berkimono biru muda dengan motif bunga _nadeshiko_ yang sedang membeli takoyaki bersama seorang pria bertubuh proporsional dengan rambut orange.

"Ichigo, jangan dimakan semua dong! Aku kan belum makan!" rajuk Rukia pada kekasihnya yang masih melahap takoyaki yang mereka beli dengan ganasnya.

"Sudahlah, kan masih banyak ini! Kalau masih kurang nanti kubelikan lagi," sahut Ichigo sambil terus melahap takoyakinya.

Rukia hanya bisa cemberut dan mengambek pada kekasihnya itu. "Oi, jangan begitu. Ini, sudah kupisahkan untukmu. Jadi jangan marah lagi, ya?" kata Ichigo berusaha membujuk Rukia.

Gadis itu langsung menerima bungkusan takoyaki yang disodorkan Ichigo dengan malu-malu dan melahapnya pelan-pelan. Ichigo tersenyum manis melihat wajah malu-malu Rukia dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah membelai lembut rambut hitam gadis bermata violet itu. Saat ia ingin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher gadis itu, mendadak ada suara deheman keras yang membuat Ichigo segera menarik tangannya dari leher Rukia dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Byakuya?" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Rukia, Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Kedua tangannya mengepal, siap menonjok wajah pria manis berambut orange itu.

"Err, anu, tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sama Rukia kok," jawab Ichigo takut-takut. Ngeri juga kalau melihat kakak angkat kekasihnya itu bersiap melayangkan bogem mautnya bagi siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati gadis manis berambut hitam dan bermata violet itu.

Tetap saja Byakuya memasang muka angker pada pemuda berambut jeruk itu, membuat nyali Ichigo ciut seketika. Sementara Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, melihat sesuatu yang lebih nyaman dilihat daripada harus melihat pertengkaran Ichigo dengan kakak angkatnya itu. Lama ia mengedarkan retina jelitanya di tempat festival itu sebelum wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu menangkap siluet dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Toushirou! Hinamori!" panggil Rukia saat melihat dua sejoli itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai Rukia!" sapa Momo ceria. Malam ini ia terlihat manis sekali dengan yukata hijau muda dengan motif sulur daun, dan pita hijau tuanya. Di tangannya terdapat berbagai macam hadiah yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh Toushirou saat mengunjungi stand-stand di tempat festival itu.

"Kalian di sini juga rupanya," Toushirou hanya membalas datar.

"Eh, Hinamori! Bonekanya lucu!" komentar Rukia saat melihat boneka mungil berbentuk naga berwarna biru muda dengan pita hijau muda melilit di lehernya.

"Oh, boneka ini dimenangkan oleh Shirou-chan saat kita mampir ke stand menembak tadi!" kata Momo penuh senyum. Mata _hazel_ itu menerawang sekeliling dan ia mengajak mereka semua untuk melngelilingi tempat itu.

"Ichigo! Sini! Lihat itu, boneka _chappy_!" seru Rukia seraya menunjuk ke arah stand lempar gelang. "Lucu! Aku mau boneka itu!" pinta Rukia sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Ichigo.

"Iya, iya, aku akan mencoba memenangkannya untukmu. Sabar, ya?" ujar Ichigo lembut seraya membelai pipi mulus Rukia.

"Shirou-chan, lihat yuk!" ajak Momo seraya menarik tangan Toushirou ke arah stand lempar gelang yang dituju oleh Ichigo dan juga Byakuya.

Eh? Byakuya? Ya, dia juga ikut serta mengikuti permainan lempar gelang itu untuk mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkan Rukia. Dia nggak rela kalau pria berambut jeruk itu yang memberikan boneka itu untuk adik angkatnya. Sepanjang ronde keduanya terlihat sangat memanas dan tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Rukia, Toushirou, dan Momo hanya mendesah panjang melihat kejadian itu.

"Eh, Hinamori. Kita ke tempat lain saja, yuk! Aku bosan kalau kelamaan di sini," kata Rukia sambil menyeret Momo ke stand ikan mas yang berada agak jauh dari stand melempar gelang.

Momo mau tak mau merelakan dirinya diseret oleh Rukia. Toushirou yang sebenarnya agak jengkel dengan sikap Rukia pada Momo, akhirnya hanya diam saja dan berjalan mengikuti kedua cewek itu dari belakang. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan rombongan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka; Duo UlquiHime, Trio Berisik, dan Kusaka.

"Yo, Toushirou!" sapa mereka ramah.

"Ngapain _loe_ pada ke sini?" bentak Toushirou kesal. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sangat angker plus mata melotot horror pada orang-orang biang rusuh yang hobi ngerusak suasana _romance_-nya dengan Momo (kecuali Ulquiorra tentunya).

"Sama teman sendiri kok galak banget sih? Kami juga kan ingin _refresing_," kata Ggio membela diri.

"Iya, nih. Sekarang Shirou nggak asyik, maunya pergi sendiri melulu. Ups, salah! Maksudku berdua dengan Hinamori," celetuk Kusaka tanpa pikir panjang.

Toushirou langsung melayangkan _death glare_ pada makhluk-makhluk tukang rusuh itu, yang ditanggapi mereka dengan cueknya. Takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Momo langsung menarik tangan Toushirou ke stand ikan mas.

"Kau mau aku menangkapkannya untukmu?" tanya Toushirou pada Momo.

"Tidak, tapi lihat! Katanya kalau berhasil menangkap 10 ekor, akan ada hadiah spesial untuk orang yang menangkap ikan mas itu," jawab Momo dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Menangkan hadiah itu untukku ya, Shirou-chan?" pinta Momo seraya melancarkan _puppy dog eyes_ pada kekasihnya itu. (*Author langsung diinjek-injek sama Hinamori FC*)

"Baiklah," kata Toushirou singkat. Ia langsung menuju stand dan menggulung lengan jaket biru tuanya. Ia mengambil posisi sejajar dengan peserta lomba 'menangkap 10 ekor ikan mas tercepat' lainnya dan bersiap dengan mangkok dan serok pengambilnya. (**A/N** : Maaf, author nggak tahu nama alat buat ngambilin ikan mas yang biasa ada di festival-festival Jepang. _Gomenne_~!)

"Silakan mulai, Tuan." ujar si penjaga stand, seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung berambut perak pendek dengan mata sipit, penuh senyum. Toushirou langsung tersentak kaget saat melihatnya.

"Kamu?" serunya kaget.

"Lho, Shirou-han? Rupanya Anda sedang berada di sini, ya?" tanya si penjaga stand yang ternyata mengenali Toushirou.

"Shirou-chan ada apa?" tanya Momo sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih menatap syok pada penjaga stand ikan mas itu. Momo yang mengerti situasinya segera bertanya pada kekasihnya itu, "Kamu kenal dengan penjaga stand ini?"

"Ya, iyalah! Gimana nggak kenal! _Lha wong_ aku sama dia sejenis!" jawab Toushirou masih belum pulih dari rasa syoknya.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau dia ..." belum selesai Momo melanjutkan kata-katanya pria berambut perak dan bermuka rubah itu menyela.

"Nama saya Gin Ichimaru, saya seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu. Salam kenal, Nona manis," ujar lelaki itu masih dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum menjijikkan seperti itu!" dengus Toushirou sebal. "Dan jangan menggoda gadis ini, dia milikku!" tambahnya penuh ancaman. Satu telunjuknya mengacung tepat ke dahi Gin.

"_Ara_, kalau Anda ribut-ribut dengan saya seperti ini, pelanggan saya yang lain bisa kabur semua," ucap Gin yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya Anda menyelesaikan tantangan saya ini dan kita berbincang-bincang di taman dekat kuil?" usul Gin dengan santai plus senyum lebarnya.

Toushirou berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah," desahnya tak puas.

Mulailah para peserta berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan 10 ekor ikan mas lebih cepat daripada yang lain. Toushirou harus bersaing dengan 10 orang yang nampaknya menghalalkan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan hadiah spesial. Setelah 30 menit melewati situasi tegang dan memanas, akhirnya Toushirou berhasil memenangkan hadiah spesial berupa sekeranjang parcel berisi makanan musim panas dan cemilan-cemilan, dan sebuah boneka Teddy yang cukup besar berwarna coklat lembut. (*Gue juga mau boneka ntuuuhhh!* teriak author super strez saking saltingnya bikin nih adegan)

"Gin? Hadiah 'spesial'nya, ini?" tanya Toushirou heran.

"Lho, Shirou-han tidak suka? Saya pikir itu hadiah yang cocok untuk para peserta yang berhasil memenangkan perlombaan ini," jawab Gin bingung. (Nih orang bolot apa emang dungu ya? *Dihajar sama fansnya Gin*)

Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_. "Err, makasih buat hadiahnya ..." kata Toushirou pelan. Ia membawa hadiahnya dan meletakkannya dalam sebuah gerobak yang dimenangkan oleh Kusaka di stand melempar botol tadi. (Buset, hadiahnya nggak mutu banget!)

Gin berjalan ke arah rombongannya Toushirou dan menatap heran ke dalam gerobak yang dibawa oleh Kusaka. "Toushirou-han, Anda yang memenangkan semua hadiah ini?" tanya Gin terkagum-kagum.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Toushirou membalikkan pertanyaan dibarengi tatapan horrornya.

Gin langsung _sweatdrop_. "Err, nggak kok!" kata Gin.

"Katamu, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ayo cepat katakan!" perintah Toushirou tak sabar.

Gin memandang sekeliling. Di sudut sana, di tempat festival itu juga, ada sebuah kuil kecil yang nampak sepi. "Keberatan kalau kita mengobrol di sana?" Gin menunjuk kuil itu.

Toushirou dan kawan-kawannya mengangguk. Gin membantu Kusaka mendorong gerobak penuh hadiah itu ke arah kuil. Lima menit kemudian, mereka semua telah duduk dengan posisi melingkar. Tanpa sungkan, Gin meneliti semua yang hadir di situ dan tertawa kecil.

"Rupanya beberapa di antara kalian sudah memiliki pasangan, ya? Aih, romantis sekali!" sindir pria berwajah rubah itu halus.

"DIAM ... KAU ..." ancam Grimmjaw, Byakuya dan Kusaka yang merasa 'panas' dengan sindiran Gin. Maklum mereka bertiga sama-sama _jomblo_.

"Gin, lebih baik kau langsung katakan saja yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan! Jangan bertele-tele!" kata Ggio agak memaksa.

"_Ara_, sejak kapan Anda jadi _bossy_ begitu, Ggio-han?" tanya Gin nggak habis pikir.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini!" tukas Soi Fon tak sabar. Ia memang tidak begitu betah bila berada di dunia manusia yang sudah dalam keadaan larut malam.

"Um, baiklah. Yang pertama, apa yang sebenarnya 'mereka' incar di dunia manusia ini kan?" tanya Gin seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran Toushirou.

"Bagaimana kau ...?"

"Saya sudah berada di dunia manusia ini jauh lebih lama daripada kalian semua, jadi saya bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dan apa yang mereka incar," jawab Gin dengan santai, masih tetap dengan senyum khas yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Mereka mengincar sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai energi murni untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, mereka memanfaatkan _vessel_ untuk menyeberang ke dunia manusia ini. Dan membunuh banyak manusia untuk memperkuat pasukan mereka. Tentunya setelah roh-roh manusia yang terbunuh itu mereka jadikan sebagai sumber utama kekuatan mereka. Itulah yang menjadi awal bencana yang melanda kota ini dua bulan yang lalu."

"Energi murni itu seperti apa? Di manakah letaknya? Dan apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka?" tanya Soi Fon penasaran.

"Energi murni itu berada dalam suatu tempat di kota ini, dijaga oleh sepasang penjaga yang memiliki kekuatan lebih. Saya rasa kekuatan para penjaga itu saat ini masih tertidur, bila sudah terbangun mereka akan menjadi lawan yang sangat tangguh bagi Aizen. Tujuan Aizen mendapatkan energi murni itu tak lain adalah untuk menguasai dunia ini dan menyatukan dunia manusia dengan kerajaan nerakanya," terang Gin panjang lebar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi, sebaiknya kalian temukan lebih dulu para penjaga itu. Lalu ajak mereka bekerja sama, dan latihlah kekuatan mereka hingga mampu menghadapi Aizen dan pasukannya. Saya juga akan ikut membantu!"

"Wah, wah, ternyata Anda sekalian sedang berada di sini ..." ujar suara lembut namun terdengar penuh percaya diri dari arah gerbang kuil.

Para Pencabut Nyawa yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Gin refleks menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas _tailcoat_ hitam bergaya Victoria berjalan ke arah mereka. Merasakan sensasi aura tidak menyenangkan yang dikeluarkan oleh para Pencabut Nyawa, lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, saya datang ke mari bukan untuk bertarung dengan Anda sekalian," sahut pria itu lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Sementara rambut depannya yang agak panjang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Perkenalkan, saya Sebasuchan Mikaerisu. Saya datang ke mari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Aizen." Lelaki itu terpaksa tetap menyebutkan nama yang dulu pernah dipakainya, walau ia terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya.

"_Butler_ seperti kau bekerja untuk Aizen? Memangnya dia punya banyak pembantu, ya?" sindir Grimmjaw penuh sarkasme.

"Aku tak menduga kalau Aizen memiliki anak buah yang bisa menyamar persis seperti manusia seperti kau," komentar Toushirou getir. Giginya gemeretak melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapan ia dan teman-temannya itu menatap mereka dengan mata merah berkilauannya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Saya tersanjung dengan pujian Anda, Tuan Toushirou. Penglihatan Anda memang sangat tajam," ujar Suchan dibarengi dengan senyum tipikal yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Baiklah, saya tak akan bertele-tele. Tuan Aizen mengatakan kalau beliau akan segera menemukan tempat energi murni, dan membunuh para penjaganya. Sampai saat itu tiba, beliau ingin agar kalian melatih diri kalian supaya beliau bisa bersenang-senang dengan kalian."

"Jadi dia sudah tahu di mana tempat energi murni itu berada?" tanya Soi Fon curiga.

"Untuk saat ini memang belum," Suchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelahan. Mata merah berkilaunya ia pejamkan sesaat. "Tapi, saya yakin dalam waktu dekat ... kami akan menemukannya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, dunia kalian akan menjadi milik kami," lanjut pria itu dengan mata berkilat licik. Senyum lebar nan sinis terpampang di bibirnya.

"Kau ..." seru Ggio tertahan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat siap menghajar pria bertubuh tegap bermata merah itu.

"Baiklah, saya rasa sudah waktunya saya kembali. Tuan Aizen bisa memarahi saya kalau saya pulang telat," ucap Suchan basa-basi seraya melirik jam saku peraknya. Ia memasukkan kembali jam sakunya dan memberi hormat pada musuh-musuh Tuannya itu. "Saya mohon diri dulu, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona-Nona Pencabut Nyawa. Ah, ada dua manusia juga ya? Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan!"

Selesai berkata demikian, Suchan mengayunkan tangan kirinya membentuk gerakan menyayat dan membuka sebuah portal di udara. Pemuda berpakaian _butler_ itu masuk ke dalam portal tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Portal itu langsung menutup begitu tubuh Suchan masuk ke dalam portal dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Humm, saya agak tidak menyukai iblis macam dia," komentar Gin memecah kesunyian yang sempat merebak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jelaslah! Zaman modern begini, masih betah saja pakai pakaian kuno model begitu," sahut Kusaka menimpali dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Nggak ada hubunganya, _aho_! Tetap saja dia itu iblis!" seru Momo kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kita harus cepat bertindak untuk mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Aizen seperti yang dikatakan Sebasuchan tadi, dengan menyerangnya langsung atau ..." Ulquiorra menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Ia menatap satu per satu mata rekan-rekannya dengan tatapan serius. "Kita harus mencari para penjaga energi murni seperti kesepakatan kita di awal pembicaraan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kalau menyerang Aizen langsung sekarang, jelas nggak mungkin! Kita bisa dijadikan bulan-bulanannya nanti. Lebih baik kita prioritaskan untuk mencari para penjaga energi murni itu terlebih dahulu," ujar Toushirou mantap. "Sekalian kita melatih diri kita sebelum menghadapi para iblis-iblis bawahan Aizen lainnya. Aku yakin meski aku dan Ulquiorra melepas segel kekuatan sekalipun saat ini, kami masih belum bisa menandingi Aizen."

"Eh? Kau juga bisa melepas kekuatan seperti itu, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Walaupun bentuknya agak berbeda dengan Ulquiorra, tapi sebenarnya aku bisa melepas segel kekuatanku dan bertarung dengan para iblis itu dengan seluruh kemampuan yang aku miliki," jawab Toushirou canggung. Ia tersenyum pedih. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji tak akan lagi menggunakannya sampai kapan pun. Tidak selama aku masih di sini."

Ucapan itu kontan membuat teman-temannya tercengang kaget. Jangan-jangan ... di saat seperti ini teman mereka yang satu itu lebih berniat membuang kekuatannya dan hidup seperti manusia biasa_? Tapi, yang benar saja! Di tengah perang yang berkecamuk seperti ini? _batin para Pencabut Nyawa itu setengah tak percaya.

Tapi sebenarnya perkiraan mereka itu salah besar, Toushirou tak berniat membuang kekuatannya sama sekali. Ia hanya takut kalau ia melepas segel kekuatannya, ia akan melukai orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi dan juga orang yang paling ia kasihi. Karena sebenarnya bentuk asli kekuatan Toushirou adalah memanipulasi air dan cuaca di sekelilingnya menjadi senjata yang sangat kuat. Ia khawatir kekasihnya ikut menjadi korban bila ia melepaskan kekuatannya itu. karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya sampai kapan pun. Kecuali ... jika keadaan sudah benar-benar sangat mendesak.

Sepuluh orang Pencabut Nyawa dan dua orang manusia itu lalu meninggalkan kuil dan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Di lain pihak, Suchan yang menyusuri koridor kastil istana Aizen menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu salah satu ruangan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela koridor. Menatap puas pada bulan yang seolah tersenyum pada iblis bermata merah itu.

"Jika saat itu tiba, saya akan bersenang-senang dengan kalian nanti. persiapkanlah diri kalian berdua, hei penjaga energi murni ..." bisik Suchan seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebar liciknya. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat, seakan mengatakan kalau ia menyimpan rencana rahasia yang bahkan Aizen dan anak buahnya yang lain tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali ...

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (nangis gulung-gulung) Huwaaa, saya minta maaf readers! Saya tidak menepati janji saya untuk double update, soalnya banyak hal-hal rancu yang harus saya luruskan di chapter 7 ini! Maaf!

Toushirou : (ngomel tanpa basa-basi) Gimana sih? Dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab!

Marianne vessalius : (masih nangis) Huweeee! Shirou-chan jahaaaaatttt! Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat adegan romantis antara kamu dan Momo! Huaaaaa!

Toushirou : (langsung nutup kuping rapat-rapat)

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Maaf karena author sedang menangis. Maka biar kami yang menggantikannya menyapa para Readers. Dia juga mohon maaf kalau di chapter yang satu ini banyak hal-hal yang mungkin tidak memuaskan kalian. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang membaca fic ini, mewakili author.

Rukia : Jadi mulai chapter ini, semua yang menjadi teka-teki di fic ini mulai terbongkar ya?

Orihime : Iya. Katanya, author juga akan memasukkan _side story_ yang menceritakan tentang masa lalu anak buahnya Aizen yang namanya Suchan itu.

Ichigo : Kalau nggak salah, nama pemuda itu Sebasuchan Mikaerisu kan?

Rukia : Kalau nggak salah ...

Ichigo : Bukannya kalau di translate ke bahasa Inggris nama itu menjadi 'Sebastian Michaelis'? Kenapa author kita repot-repot melafalkannya menjadi 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu'? Itu kan membingungkan pembaca!

Suzaku : (menggetok kepala Ichigo dari belakang)

Ichigo : Wadoooowww, apa-apaan sih lu?

Suzaku : Aku diminta author untuk menghajar siapapun yang mengkritiknya dalam memberikan nama panggilan untuk karakter-karakternya di fic 'Your Black Wings' ini.

Ichigo : (melotot horror) NGAPAIN LO NURUTIN DIA? UDAH JELAS DIA NYUSAHIN PEMBACA! MASIH JUGA LO BELA?

Kusaka+Toushirou : (sambil nutup kuping) BERISIK!

Suzaku : (menatap tenang Ichigo dengan evil smirk terpampang di bibir)

All kecuali Ichigo : (muka mendadak pucat dan mulai jerit-jerit panik) Semuanya! Let's run for your life!

Ichigo : (masang tampang bego) Ngapain pada kabur sih? penakut banget!

Suzaku : Kau yakin nggak mau kabur, Jeruk Busuk? (evil grin makin lebar)

Ichigo : (masang tampang sok) Huh! Buat apa?

Suzaku : BANKAI ...

Ichigo : Ah, kamu pasti nggak serius kan?

Suzaku : JIGOKU ...

Ichigo : (muka mulai pucat) He, hei tunggu dulu ...

Suzaku : NO MUGEN! (langsung deh keluar naga hitam yang langsung melibas Ichigo tanpa ampun)

Ichigo : Uaaaakhhh! (ga sempet menghindar jadi gosong ditempat dan tepar)

(Semua karakter baru masuk kembali ke ruang studio saat melihat Suzaku dengan senyum cerianya memanggil mereka untuk masuk.)

Rukia : Woow, ada daging panggang!

Orihime : Suzaku-chan, sepertinya kamu berlebihan deh.

Suzaku : (cuek) Ya udah, sembuhkan dia sana! Oi, kalian! Cepat bacakan review para readers!

Byakuya : (geleng-geleng nggak habis pikir) Benar-benar pemaksa. Hmm, pertama dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**. Eh, kamu tahu saja kalau saya juga penggemar Eragon. Putri Arya-nya itu lho! Wuiihh, cantik banget! I Love u, Princess!

Toushirou : (nyikut-nyikut Byakuya) Oi, terus Hisana mau dikemanain?

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Eh? Bener juga. Yak, anda benar Gerard-san! Pertanyaan anda tentang siap yang mengintai para Pencabut Nyawa dan juga Kusaka serta Hinamori sudah terjawab di chapter sebelumnya. Dan anda benar kalau Ulqui memang berubah menjadi wujud ressureccionnya saat ia mengucapkan **'Bind, Murcielago' **di manga sama anime-nya. Soal Suchan? Ngg, dia tokoh dari manga dan anime lain yang seenaknya saja dimasukan author ke fic ini. Jadi sepertinya Author harus menambahkan ini di disclaimernya 'Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan punya Tite Kubo Sensei, dan Sebasuchan Mikaerisu juga bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso Sensei'.

Gin : (senyum lebar) Akhirnya author memunculkan saya di fic ini! Senangnya! Tapi kenapa saya jadi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu?

Marianne vessalius : (muncul tiba-tiba) Soalnya gue nggak tega ngejadiin lo tukang nyabutin nyawa orang. Gue juga kan fans lo, Gin.

Gin : (sweatdrop) Tapi kenapa Gerard-san mengira kalau mata merah itu saya, ya? Padahal mata saya kan berwarna biru kehijauan.

Marianne vessalius : (ngangkat bahu) Ngga tau tuh pihak yang nayangin animasi Bleach! Mereka yang ngasih warna merah pada mata lo, Gin.

Gin : Astaga! (terkejut setengah mati) Ehm, berhubung saya juga sudah hadir di fic ini. saya juga akan membacakan review para readers. Hum, berikutnya dari **Shisaine - Hiyori Shaolinfon11**. Katanya dia nanya bedanya katak sama kodok apaan sih? Mau dijawab nggak, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Ok, gue jawab. Bedanya kalau katak itu biasanya berkulit halus dan berkelenjar, sedangkan kodok berkulit kasar dan penuh bintil-bintil di sekujur tubuh, ada juga tonjolan-tonjolan berduri pada beberapa jenis. Begitu gambaran secara umumnya. Bagaimana? Oh ya, maafkan saya yang nggak tahu ada typo, coz gara-gara mata minus saya ... saya jadi tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang salah dalam kalimat-kalimat yang tersusun rapat.

Gin : (sweatdrop) Lo memangnya minus berapa, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Yang kanan minus 3, yang kiri minus 5 seperempat.

All : (jaw drop berjamaah)

Gin : Err, lebih baik saya lanjutkan reviewnya Shaolin-san, dia sangat senang dengan kemunculan Trio Berisik. Dan dia juga bertanya Suchan tuh siapa? Err, saya sarankan anda untuk membaca penjelasan di atas.

Trio Berisik alias Soi Fon, Ggio dan Grimmjaw : (ngamuk gaje) Sialan lo, Gin! Bilang kalo kita ini Trio Berisik! Kita kan nggak seribut itu kaleee!

Gin : (nyante) Jangan salahin saya dong! Salahin author yang bilang kalian seperti itu.

Trio Berisik : (melayangkan _death glare_)Mana berani kita demo di depan author? Lo mau kita dipanggang pake Jigoku no Mugen? Gila aja lo!

Gin : (pura-pura nggak denger)

Grimmjaw : Tch, ya sudahlah. Berikutnya dari **Bed wetter_livi**. Oh my Gosh! Ichi, dia ngedoain lo supaya lo semakin disiksa sama nika-chan dan juga author kita ini.

Ichigo : (langsung njerit histeris) Tidaaaakkk! (nangis gulung-gulung di lantai)

Grimmjaw : Kenapa tuh anak? Err, kata Livi-chan. Dia bilang Toushirounya jangan tambah OOC, tapi teruskan. Lho? Apa maksudnya ini?

Toushirou : (ngegerundel nggak jelas)

Ggio : Err, berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach**. Dia bilang apa author kita nggak capek update kilat? Nggak tau tuh, padahal kemaren sempet demam tinggi, tapi nggak kapok-kapoknya update kilat.

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) URUSAI!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Btw, dia nungguin aksi HitsuHina di chapter depan, tapi di chapter kemarin loe malah mengeksklusifkan UlquiHime. Gimana sih lo, Thor? Mana yang kemaren bertarung dengan kerennya si Ulqui. Parah lo!

Marianne vessalius : Soalnya si Toushirou lagi gue tempa dulu buat pertarungan terakhir. Dijamin yahud dah! Dan gue udah ngabulin permintaan emerald-chan buat ngekspos HitsuHina di chapter ini.

Soi Fon : (sigh) Selanjutnya dari **chappythesmartrabbit. **Katanya nie cerita keren banget! Dia bilang seru banget kalau dijadiin Bleach generasi kedua.

Marianne vessalius : Thanks atas pujiannya, tapi saya harus meminta izin dulu sama Tite Kubo sensei untuk mewujudkan keinginan anda itu.

Rukia : Berikutnya dari **-killuMika 623-**, dia nyangka kalo yang berpenampilan bak Harry Potter itu Ishida. Weeew! Tapi, di ficnya **gadzooks97, **dia ngegambarin Ulquiorra seperti Harry Potter jadinya begitu deh! Author, dia minta pesenannya! Dah jadi belon?

Marianne vessalius : Blom, gue blom selese belajar ma Empu Gandring!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Bener-bener author nggak bertanggung jawab.

Orihime : Eehh, berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**. Dia nungguin banget scene UlquiHime, gimana author? Dia juga seneng banget liat Ulqui _blushing_. Katanya kalo dia _blushing_, kawaaii banget!

Marianne vessalius : Khekhekhe, ada juga yang setuju sama saya! Ok, scene UlquiHime bisa anda lihat di chapter sebelumnya, coz ada yang bilang kalau chapter kemarin banyak banget scene UlquiHime.

Orihime : (ngerut alis) Emang iya?

Marianne vessalius : Cek aja ndiri!

Ulquiorra : Berikutnya dari **Tenshi-Kamimaru**. Dia bilang kalau cerita ini bangus banget, dan dia ngasih 400 jempol buat anda Author. Lho? Anda _nosebleed_ plus tepar ngelihat saya? Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa dengan saya? Kasih tahu saya di review selanjutnya ya?

Ichigo : (sigh) Kenapa gue yang terakhir ngebacain nih review?

Marianne vessalius : Soalnya gue masih marah sama lo! Udah, cepetan baca tuh review! (bentak)

Ichigo : (sigh) Ok, berikutnya dari **fi-kun31**, dia seneng banget sama adegan _battle_-nya. Dia nggak nyangka kalo Hichigo jadi pasukannya Aizen.

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) padahal kalo menurut gue adegan _battle_-nya masih jauh dari kata 'bagus' lho! Syukurlah kalo pembaca bilang suka dengan adegan battle itu. soal Hichigo jadi pasukannya si Ijen (panggilan sayang buat Aizen *dibacok sama Aizen*), habis saya bingung. Secara dia kan kalo udah berubah jadi hollow serem banget, makanya dia jadi cocok banget kalo jadi pasukannya si Aizen. Oh ya, kalo di pasukannya Aizen. Sebenarnya dia itu salah satu dari 4 tertinggi, yah setingkat dengan Suchan. Tapi karena dia meremehkan lawan-lawannya dan lengah, dia jadi tawanan para Pencabut Nyawa deh.

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Saya harap anda semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Anda keteerlaluan sekali author!

Marianne vessalius : Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop lagi)

Sebasuchan alias Suchan: (tiba-tiba aja nongol gaje sambil bawa-bawa TOA, dan senyum lebar) Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

All character Bleach plus Author : (buru-buru nyembunyiin diri dari tuh makhluk satu)

Sebasuchan : Lho, salah saya apa ya? Kok pada kabur begitu? Readers, ditunggu reviewnya ya? (ngasih senyum manis yang bikin ngeleleh siapapun yang ngeliat)


	8. 8 :Sidestory The Past and Reason

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter Side Story : The Past and Reason**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, pakai nama yang di translate, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Terpaksa deh saya double update! Saya membuat side story ini untuk meluruskan beberapa kesalahpahaman readers di chapter kemarin. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Karena saya tidak tahu harus membuatnya seperti apa. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###-------------------------------------

"_Sebasuchan Mikaerisu, kontrak yang dibuat antara kau dan aku sudah berakhir. Sekarang silakan kau ambil jiwaku kapan saja, sesuai dengan apa yang kujanjikan padamu dulu," seru seorang anak muda yang berumur sekitar 13-14 tahun. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Phantom yang terkenal, Shieru Fantomuhaivu._

_Sang iblis, yang disebut sebagai Sebasuchan, itu mendekati Shieru hingga jarak antara mereka berdua hanya tinggal 1 langkah saja. Pria itu kini berada tepat di depan Shieru dan menatap sang 'Tuan Muda' dengan ekspresi khidmad, seakan menemukan sebuah kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang mutlak, seolah menambahkan Shieru ke dalam koleksi istimewanya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya._

_Sekarang Shieru mendongak dan menatap mata merah milik Sebasuchan dengan sikap menantang. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa dalam hati kecilnya ia amat takut menatap mata sosok yang bersiap memakan jiwanya saat ini. Sementara itu, hujan deras telah mengguyur dan membasahi kedua sosok berbeda spesies itu._

_Sebasuchan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang 'Tuan Muda', dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya. "Shieru Fantomuhaivu ..." bisiknya di telinga anak muda itu._

_DEGG!_

_Jantung sang kepala keluarga Fantomuhaivu itu serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan. Bagaimanapun juga, cara Sebasuchan memanggil dirinya tadi membuatnya amat ketakutan._

"_Jadi sekarang kau takut pada saya? Kemana keberanianmu selama ini, Shieru?" sindir sang iblis sambil tersenyum licik. Sementara itu tangannya mengangkat dagu sang 'Tuan Muda' dan menatap dalam mata berwarna biru azure itu dengan mata merahnya. _

_Shieru segera tersadar dari ketakutannya dan menepis kasar tangan Sebasuchan. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini ia telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan absolut. Kegelapan yang bernama determinasi yang selama ini menemaninya sampai akhir. _

_Determinasi yang menyebabkannya memilih untuk menerima tawaran manis sang iblis yang menariknya keluar dari lubang neraka jahanam, determinasi yang membuatnya tak ragu melangkah di antara mayat-mayat manusia yang bergelimpangan—entah itu keluarganya sendiri ataukah orang-orang malang yang dikenalnya, dan determinasi jugalah yang membuatnya tak ragu untuk menembakkan pistolnya demi membalaskan dendamnya pada orang-orang yang telah merenggut semuanya darinya. _

"_Humm, kau tahu Shieru? Kau memang tetap menarik hingga sampai saat terakhir ..." kata Sebasuchan dengan nada sedikit menggoda._

"_Tutup mulutmu, Sebasuchan! Bagaimanapun juga sampai sekarang aku masih tuanmu! Lekas selesaikan bagian akhir dari kontrak kita!" gertak Shieru dengan nada bergetar._

"_**Yes, my lord**__ ..." kata Sebasuchan. Dia segera menikamkan sebuah pisau ke arah perut sang majikan. Darah merah bermuncratan membasahi tanah yang masih diguyur hujan. Shieru terbatuk keras, mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar. Tubuh mungilnya segera ambruk ke tanah. __**Butler**__ iblis itu berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Shieru._

"_Apakah sekarang kau menyesali hal ini, Shieru? Apa kau berpikir kalau saya tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya takut pada kematian? Sayangnya semuanya sudah terlambat untuk disesali, karena waktu tak akan bisa terulang kembali," ucap Sebasuchan penuh sarkasme. _

_Shieru tahu bahwa nyawanya saat ini telah di ujung tanduk, ia menggambar lambang kontraknya dengan Sebasuchan dengan menggunakan darahnya sendiri. Begitu ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu, Sebasuchan segera memakan jiwanya, membuat kesadaran sang kepala keluarga Fantomuhaivu meninggalkan raganya. Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuh itu tergolek lemah tanpa nyawa di atas tanah dalam guyuran hujan._

_Sang iblis tersenyum sendu sejenak sesaat setelah ia melahap jiwa sang Shieru Fantomuhaivu. Kini ia sendiri lagi. Tak lagi memiliki nama, status, ataupun eksistensi di dunia manusia. Ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu dengan membawa sebuah __**eyepatch**__ di tangannya ..._

---DDM&MDD---

**Suchan's POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan hari ini, entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Yang jelas, terakhir kuingat aku sedang memberikan peringatan pada para Pencabut Nyawa di malam hari saat festival Tanabata. Itu sudah berlalu seminggu yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa setelah itu aku teringat kembali akan mimpi tentang peristiwa yang terjadi 117 tahun yang lalu di _Manor House_, Inggris. Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi itu lagi ya?

Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas saat ini yang terpenting adalah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk melayani Tuanku saat ini, Aizen. Segera kutanggalkan pakaian tidurku dan mengantinya dengan setelan _tailcoat_ hitam-hitam yang biasa kukenakan sejak kematian Tuan Muda 117 tahun yang lalu. (**A/N** : Time line **Kuroshitsuji** adalah abad ke 19, sekitar tahun 1875. Shieru meninggal kira-kira pada tahun 1889. Ketika cerita ini dimulai, settingnya adalah tahun 2006.)

Kudekati cermin besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku tidur, dan kurapikan penampilanku agar semuanya terlihat sempurna. Setelah semuanya kurasa beres, aku meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju ruang pertemuan untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Saat semua persiapanku beres, dan semua bagian dari ruangan pertemuan telah tertata rapi, aku menyiapkan 'cemilan' bagi Tuan Aizen dan anak buahnya yang lain. Kau tahu kenapa aku menyebutnya 'cemilan' dan bukan 'sarapan'? Karena iblis tak membutuhkan makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh manusia, makanan utama kami adalah roh-roh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang cukup besar.

Roh 'Tuan Muda' adalah pengecualian bagiku, karena rohnya sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual apapun. Tapi aku memakannya karena ia orang yang sangat menarik dan jarang ada di dunia manusia. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan mengorbankan semua orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk mencapai ambisinya yang terbilang sangat egois. Betul-betul manusia yang sangat menarik, bukan?

Aku tersenyum tanpa henti saat mengingat semua itu. Bagaimanapun juga, saat menikmati kehidupanku dulu bersama anak laki-laki yang mewarisi gelar 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' itu, adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan. Kau boleh mencela caraku melaksanakan perintah 'Tuan Muda' Shieru yang bisa dibilang 'sangat tidak terpuji', seperti ketika aku mencoba mencari tahu soal kasus anak-anak hilang melalui seorang wanita di sirkus _Noah Ark's_. Aku menggunakan metode—yang sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan—untuk mengorek keterangan mengenai pemilik emblem kuda yang juga merupakan simbol 'ayah' mereka. (**A/N** : Silakan baca manga Kuroshitsuji volume 7, chapter 29 yang judulnya _That Butler, Scandalous_, jika anda tidak memahami maksud yang ini.)

Kau juga boleh menghujat caraku bertindak pada saat 'Tuan Muda' Shieru diculik oleh Azurro Vener. Aku memang tidak mengenal yang namanya belas kasihan atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan perasaan manusia. Aku hanya bertindak berdasarkan perintah Tuanku dan dasar estetika dari seorang _butler_. Ah iya, maksudku 'estetika iblis'. Selain itu? Tidak ada.

Tapi, sekarang aku hidup di kastil ini. Sebagai bagian dari Tuan Aizen. Aku harus membuang semua kenangan itu jauh-jauh dari pikiranku, karena semua itu akan membuat hari-hari sempurnaku menjadi rusak. Hancur berantakan. Dan tentunya Tuan Aizen tak akan suka dengan hal itu kan? Maka dari itu, sudah kuputuskan sejak aku tinggal di kastil ini ... bahwa aku akan membuang semua yang berkaitan dengan Shieru Fantomuhaivu. Termasuk nama 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' yang diberikan bocah itu padaku.

Aku segera menghentikan semua kegiatanku saat kudengar ada seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Refleks membuatku menoleh ke arah orang yang baru datang itu, sang pemilik kastil neraka ini, Tuan Aizen.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Aizen. Semua persiapan untuk hari ini sudah saya siapkan," kataku seraya memberikan penghormatan pada Tuanku yang satu ini.

Kulihat Tuan Aizen menyunggingkan senyum manisnya padaku, membuatku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumanku yang paling manis. "Anak baik, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tinggal di sini bersamaku dan anak buah-anak buahku yang lain?" tanyanya lembut, masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Saya sudah terbiasa dengan suasana di sini, terima kasih Anda mau mempekerjakan saya di sini 100 tahun yang lalu," jawabku dengan nada seformal mungkin.

Aku memang merasa betah di sini. Setidaknya dengan di sini ... aku akan bisa melupakan kehidupan lamaku sebagai 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu', meski nyatanya sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan waktu itu? Kau sudah menjalankannya dengan baik?" tanya Tuan Aizen lagi.

"Sudah, Tuan Aizen. Saya sudah memberitahu mereka tentang rencana Tuan untuk mendapatkan energi murni dan mencari para penjaga energi itu. Mungkin sekarang ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Tuan," jelasku tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagus, kau memang anak baik, Suchan ..." ucap Tuan Aizen puas. Beliau kembali berjalan, melewatiku, dan duduk di kursi yang berada di ujung meja panjang di ruang pertemuan ini.

Aku menatap tajam atasanku yang satu ini. Kenapa beliau tak henti-hentinya memanggilku dengan nama itu? Aku muak dengan nama itu, karena aku sangat membenci mengingat kehidupan lamaku bersama Shieru. Aku ingin beliau memberiku nama baru, agar aku bisa melupakan semua yang telah terjadi 117 tahun yang lalu. _Ah, Shieru ... bahkan setelah kau kumakan pun, kau tak mau menghilang dari ingatanku ..._ keluhku dalam hati.

"Suchan, kau membenci nama itu?" tanya Tuan Aizen tiba-tiba yang membuatku sangat terkejut. Tuan Aizen ternyata tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Tidak Tuan, saya ..." aku mencoba menepis dugaan itu. tapi, Tuan Aizen segera memotong perkataanku.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Suchan. Semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Apapun yang kau rasakan sekarang ini, aku bisa tahu dari raut wajahmu ..." ujarnya lembut. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum padaku. "Sekarang jawab dengan jujur. Kau benci nama itu?" Tuan Aizen mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku jadi bimbang. Haruskah kujawab yang sebenarnya, kalau aku masih memikirkan Shieru, bocah yang telah memberiku nama itu? Haruskah kukatakan kalau sampai sekarang aku masih menganggap bahwa manusia yang satu itu telah memberiku kenangan yang masih membekas sampai sekarang, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan semua kenangan itu? Ataukah beliau ingin aku mengatakan kalau sampai sekarang aku masih 'merindukan' bocah itu?

Hei, yang benar saja! Aku memang seorang iblis, tapi aku ini bukanlah seorang _gay_. Aku hanya menganggap Shieru sebagai sebuah keagungan yang harus kuhormati. Harus dipatuhi dan juga harus diberi semua kesetiaan yang kumiliki padanya. Tapi semua itu berlaku hanya pada saat ia hidup, bukan setelah ia _mati_!

Aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Aizen yang ditujukan padaku dengan baik, meskipun aku tahu harus siap menanggung semua resikonya. "Saya hanya tidak suka jika Anda mengingatkan saya pada kehidupan lama saya, saat saya masih menjadi seorang _butler_ dari keluarga Fantomuhaivu. Saya sangat ingin Anda memberi nama baru untuk saya, agar saya bisa melupakan semua hal yang mengganggu saya itu. Tapi, kenapa Anda tetap memanggil saya dengan nama itu? Kenapa Anda terus-menerus memaksa saya untuk terus mengingat masa lalu saya? Saya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Anda, Tuan Aizen!" ujarku berusaha menumpahkan semua yang mengganjal pikiranku.

Kulihat Tuan Aizen hanya tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Apa yang lucu dari kata-kataku? Bukankah semua itu dalah hal-hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan? Mengapa beliau masih bisa tersenyum menghadapi anak buah bermasalah seperti aku?

"Kau tak perlu membuang masa lalumu sebagai 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu', Suchan. Kau hanya perlu membuang masa lalumu tentang bocah itu. Kesetiaanmu hanya kau berikan padaku, kau mengerti? Kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya juga, aku akan memberimu sebuah mantera. Agar kau bisa melupakan bocah itu, kau mau?" Tuan Aizen yang nampaknya memahami jalan pikiranku, menawariku sesuatu yang sangat bagus.

"Silakan lakukan semua yang Anda inginkan pada saya, Tuan Aizen. Karena saya adalah properti Anda sampai kapanpun." jawabku seraya memberi hormat lagi.

Kulihat Tuan Aizen tersenyum. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, beliau tahu-tahu sudah ada di depanku. "Kau adalah milikku sampai kapanpun, Suchan! Aku tak akan membiarkan perasaan bocah itu mengotorimu," bisik Tuan Aizen di telingaku. Membuatku langsung merasa membeku di tempat. Sebelum aku menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tuan Aizen, beliau sudah menikam tangan kiriku dengan pedangnya.

Aku menjerit keras. Sakit, sakit sekali! Pedang itu terasa seperti membakar tanganku, dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya aku tidak tahu, karena mendadak pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku jatuh pingsan. Sesaat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, samar-samar kudengar Tuan Aizen berkata.

"Saat kau terbangun nanti, seluruh jiwamu akan jadi milikku, Suchan. Untuk sementara ini, tidurlah. Dan selamat bermimpi indah, Suchan-ku!"

---DDM&MDD---

**Hallibel's POV**

Aku merasa tak nyaman saat Tuan Aizen membawa 'orang itu' ke kastil ini 100 tahun yang lalu. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia orang baru yang sangat mencurigakan. Penampilannya pun tidak seperti kami, yang tampil dengan pakaian putih-putih. Ia terlihat sangat mencolok dengan setelan _tailcoat_ hitam-hitamnya. Tapi yang membuatku sangat tidak menyukainya adalah, Tuan Aizen memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya, bahkan menjadikannya nomor 4 terkuat di barisan 10 iblis terkuat di bawah pimpinan Tuan Aizen.

Orang baru itu kalau tidak salah bernama Suchan. Sepintas dia memang tampak seperti manusia biasa. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tegap, rambut hitamnya yang membingkai wajah lonjongnya dengan halus, mata merahnya yang terlihat seperti batu _ruby_, dan tak ketinggalan, wajah tampannya yang mempesona. Kalaupun ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, itu adalah warna kukunya yang biru gelap, dan panjangnya seperti kuku wanita serta lambang aneh berbentuk seperti bintang di tangan kirinya.

Aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera memberinya pelajaran. Karena itu, beberapa hari setelah ia ditunjuk sebagai mata-mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Pencabut Nyawa di dunia manusia, aku segera mendatanginya.

"Suchan!" seruku memanggilnya dengan lantang pada pemuda yang sedang bersih-bersih di koridor kastil. Kulihat pemuda itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menatap ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Nona Hallibel?" tanyanya sopan. Senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi aku tak terpesona dengan senyumannya itu, malah jijik dengan senyum yang kelihatannya palsu dan berkesan dipaksakannya.

"Jadi kau kenal namaku?" aku membalikkan pertanyaan. Tetap dengan nada ketus. Aku tak suka bermanis-manis dengan pria yang satu ini, terlebih lagi dia _orang baru_ di sini!

"Tentu saja, Anda adalah Nona Tia Hallibel. Prajurit Tuan Aizen yang menduduki peringkat ke tiga setelah Tuan Shirosaki, kan?" ujarnya tetap dengan senyum terpancang di bibirnya. Mengingatkanku pada seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu yang bernama Gin Ichimaru, yang juga suka tersenyum pada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

"Baguslah, kalau kau tahu siapa aku! Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar sopan-santun di sini, terlebih lagi terhadap siapapun yang menjadi seniormu! Kau mengerti?" tukasku penuh ancaman.

Kulihat dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada dan tangan kirinya dibalik pungungnya, lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya padaku dan berkata. "_Yes, my Lady!_"

Alisku langsung mengernyit. _Heh? Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?_ batinku kesal. Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk bersopan-santun terhadap seniornya, tapi tak kusangka seperti ini jadinya.

"Hei, aku tak menyuruhmu untuk bersikap begitu padaku!" bentakku kesal. "Dan yang perlu kau catat, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Lady_! Menjijikkan sekali tahu!"

Lagi-lagi Suchan tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi, Nona Hallibel ..." ucap Suchan lembut. Membuatku semakin panas padanya.

"Huh!" aku pun membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkan Suchan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sebenarnya dia itu orang yang amat menarik. Menarik dalam artian _minta ampun menyebalkannya_! Masih kuingat jelas saat Tuan Aizen membawa si _butler_ itu ke istana ini ...

**Flasback ...**

"_Selamat pagi para prajuritku," ucap Tuan Aizen yang memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Tousen dan ... seorang __**butler**__? Keningku langsung terlipat begitu melihat sang pendatang baru itu. "Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu alasan mengapa kalian dikumpulkan di sini sekarang," lanjut beliau setelah mengambil duduk._

"_Seperti yang kalian lihat, Baraggan yang mengisi posisi ke empat telah tewas dalam pertempuran."_

_Mendengar itu, Nnoitra yang duduk di sebelahku langsung menyeringai lebar._

"_Karena itu, aku membawa penggantinya sekarang. Dan kurasa dia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam setiap pertempuran ataupun tugas rahasia."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Tuan Aizen? Pengganti seperti apa yang kau rekomendasikan untuk menganti Baraggan?" Nnoitra memprotes sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras._

"_Tuan, saya rasa Anda tidak perlu memukul meja sekeras itu. Nanti mejanya rusak," tukas pemuda __**butler**__ yang berdiri di sisi Tuan Aizen. Aku menatap ke arah pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Dari tadi Tuan Aizen sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya berkata seperti itu untuk mencari perhatian?_

_Kurasa Nnoitra pun berpendapat sama denganku, karena ia langsung bertanya pada Tuan Aizen dengan nada semakin tinggi. "Heh? __**Butler**__? Tuan Aizen, apa dia pengganti Baraggan?"_

"_Ya, prajurit posisi ke empat yang baru, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu. Aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Suchan." Tuan Aizen memperkenalkannya pada kami. "Dan seperti yang kukatakan beberapa saat yang lalu, dia kuberikan kepercayaan untuk mengemban misi rahasia ataupun tugas-tugas lain dariku. Tugas yang dulu kuberikan pada Baraggan, jadi tak ada yang perlu protes."_

"_Salam kenal, semuanya. Saya mohon bantuannya dari Anda sekalian," sahut Suchan seraya memberi salam yang teramat sangat formal._

"_Heh? Apa-apaan ini? Tuan Aizen tak salah menjadikan orang tak jelas ini bagian dari 10 prajurit terkuat? Yang benar saja!" Nnoitra mengeluarkan suara kesal._

"_Nnoitra, Tuan Aizen masih bicara," sahut Tousen memperingatkan._

"_Tuan Nnoitra Jiruga, saya tidak masalah kalau Anda protes saya jadi yang nomor empat. Kalau Tuan mau, akan saya berikan posisi saya. Tapi masalahnya bukan saya yang menentukan posisi ini, melainkan Tuan Aizen. Jadi kalau Anda protes, silakan Anda protes pada Tuan Aizen," Suchan berusaha menengahi perdebatan antara Nnoitra dan Tuan Aizen dengan gaya formalnya._

_Uh, aku sangat tidak suka ini! Aku merasa orang baru ini terlalu banyak menarik perhatian Tuan Aizen dan juga prajurit Tuan Aizen yang lainnya. Entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan sampai-sampai semuanya tampak begitu terpukau dengan pesonanya._

_Dia masih berdiri beberapa saat setelah berkata demikian pada Nnoitra, dan baru duduk setelah Tuan Aizen menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Dia melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Nnoitra yang duduk di sampingnya. __**Cih, cari mati nih anak!**__ gerutuku dalam dimulailah kehidupan kami semua yang terasa bagaikan siksaan dengan kehadiran seorang iblis tak jelas bernama Sebasuchan Mikaerisu .... _

**End of Flashback ...**

Rasanya sejak saat itu aku mulai membenci makhluk yang satu itu. Meskipun dia tak pernah membuat kesalahan dengan kami, namun kami merasa kehadirannya telah mengusik ketenangan kami di kastil ini. Kami pun agak curiga padanya, apakah benar dia ini bisa dipercaya? Ataukah dia memiliki suatu rencana yang kami atau Tuan Aizen tidak tahu? Entahlah, sampai saat ini kami belum bisa membuktikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan membiarkan semuanya tetap menjadi misteri besar di kepala kami .....

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (melotot horror) Apa ini? Astaga! Saya malah membuat chapter pendek yang nggak jelas seperti ini! Oh, no! Maaf readers! Maaf!

Toushirou : (ngomel tanpa basa-basi) Gimana sih? Dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab!

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Maaf Shirou-chan. Soalnya gue lagi buntu nih dari kemarin, jadinya ya kayak gini ini! Semoga aja nggak dapet flame dari pembaca.

Toushirou : (sigh) Thor, lo mau ngebacain review ga di chapter ini?

Marianne vessalius : Kayaknya nggak dulu, gue baru bacain review para readers di chapter depan. Coz rencananya gue mau double update besok!

Ichigo : (tiba-tiba nongol) Gila lo, Thor! Ngebut 3 hari lo bikin nih dua chapter?

Marianne vessalius : Yup!

Toushirou+Ichigo : (sweatdrop)

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Maaf para pembaca, karena Author berjanji akan double update maka review-review dari anda semua akan dibalas di chapter depan. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	9. Chapter 8

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, pake nama yang di translate, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Yosh! Saya sudah janji double update! Ini saya sajikan! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

------------------------------------------------###FGHHGF###-------------------------------------

**Grimmjaw's POV**

Seminggu setelah festival yang namanya Tanabata, di kediaman gadis manusia yang bernama Hinamori. Kugelengkan kepalaku tak habis pikir berkali-kali. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi yang kulihat selalu sama, yaitu seorang Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ yang berjalan bolak-balik di hadapanku seperti setrikaan. Astaga!

"Oi, Shirou! Bisa nggak sih _loe_ berhenti mondar-mandir di depan _gue_?" gertakku kesal. "_Gue_ lagi BT tauk!"

Toushirou menghentikan langkahnya, menatapku tajam dengan mata hijau _emerald_nya, dan menghampiriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang mau ia lakukan, jadi aku tak memasang sikap curiga atau waspada. Tapi ternyata ....

BLETAK!

"_LOE_ KIRA _LOE_ AJA YANG BT? _GUE_ JUGA BT, _AHO_!" bentak Toushirou setelah menjitak kepalaku dengan amat-sangat keras. (**A/N** : Di sini kata-kata yang dimiringkan adalah bahasa kasar, terjemahan dari 'Ore' dan 'Teme'. Maafkan saya kalau saya salah.)

"Sakit, _loe_ kan nggak perlu ngejitak kepala _gue_ segala kan, Shirou!" seruku kesal. Tanganku masih mengusap-usap daerah yang kena 'jitakan maut'nya Toushirou.

"_Urusai_! Memangnya enak? Lagian siapa suruh bikin orang marah?" ujarnya cuek seraya mengeloyor pergi.

"Oiii, dengerin _gue_ kalo lagi ngomong! Dasar kacang bantet!" teriakku kesal. Meski percuma karena tuh si cebol berambut putih udah pergi duluan. Hhhh ....

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai, dan membiarkan pandanganku tetap tertuju pada pintu menuju taman dalam yang terbuka di hadapanku. Kurasakan angin semilir masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarga tempatku bersantai sekarang. Sejenak aku merasakan kalau peringatan yang diberikan oleh pemuda nggak jelas yang namanya Seba—apa gitu, seperti mimpi sesaat saja. Tapi, buru-buru kusadarkan ingatanku kalau yang minggu lalu itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan benar-benar peringatan yang harus dicamkan.

Sebetulnya aku paling malas kalau berurusan dengan yang seperti itu. Tapi karena situasinya sedang gawat, mau tak mau aku pun harus membantu mereka. Paling tidak aku bisa membuktikan pada rekan-rekanku, kalau aku ini cukup berguna bagi mereka dan juga cukup mampu untuk melaksanakan tugasku sebagai Pencabut Nyawa.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, kenapa lelaki kemarin mendatangi kami ya? Sepertinya tak mungkin bila Aizen sialan itu menyuruhnya untuk memperingatkan kami soal energi murni dan para penjaga yang (katanya) mereka incar itu. Tapi, kenapa dia menyuruh kami untuk berlatih? Apakah yang namanya Aizen itu sebegitu kuat, sampai si pemuda _butler_ itu memperingatkan kami untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi pimpinan iblis jahanam itu? Ataukah ada tujuan lain yang terselubung?

Entahlah! Aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang aku menyusul teman-temanku yang pergi ke bukit di pinggiran kota Tokyo ini. Dengan begitu, aku akan merasa terbebas dari rasa tertekan yang entah mengapa sudah bersarang di dadaku sejak tadi.

---DDM&MDD---

**Normal POV**

Di bukit yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo ...

"Wahai sang pengendali… wahai yang berhubungan dengan nama manusia, terjadinya segala rintangan dan topeng darah-daging! Keberanian dan pengendalian diri. Tancapkan sedikit cakarmu pada dinding mimpi yang tidak kenal dosa!" seru Kusaka yang sedang membacakan mantera penyerang. Cahaya berwarna biru mulai keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Ayo, Kusaka!" perintah Toushirou tegas. Ia sedang mengamati latihan cowok berambut sepunggung itu dengan lawannya, Ggio.

"Mantera kehancuran, _Blue Fire Crash_!"teriak Kusaka seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke pada Ggio yang hendak menyerangnya. Cahaya biru melesat cepat ke arah pemuda berkepang itu, namun Ggio berhasil menangkisnya dengan _wakizashi_-nya dan memberi pemuda berambut sepunggung itu serangan balik.

"_Fatality Sonic Blow_!" seru Ggio seraya menghujamkan _wakizashi_-nya itu secara cepat dan bertubi-tubi ke arah Kusaka yang tidak bersenjatakan apa-apa.

Kusaka dengan cepat segera menghindar agar tidak terkena serangan mematikannya Ggio. Walaupun ini latihan, tapi Toushirou mengkondisikan situasi sama dengan pada saat bertarung dengan anak buahnya Aizen. Jadi mau tak mau Kusaka harus bisa mempertahankan diri kalau ia tak mau mati muda. Meski Kusaka sudah menghindar mati-matian dari serangan Ggio, tetap saja ia merasakan hujaman _wakizashi_ itu sehingga segera saja darah Kusaka bermuncratan dan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Latihannya cukup sampai di sini!" seru Toushirou memperingatkan agar Ggio segera menghentikan serangannya. Pemuda berkepang itu menurut, Toushirou mendesah puas. Mata hijau _emerald_nya kini tertuju pada Kusaka yang memegangi tubuhnya yang terluka terkena serangan Ggio tadi. Tampaknya cukup parah, Toushirou jadi mengkhawatirkannya dan mendekati pemuda bermata violet itu.

"Kusaka, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu. Lukamu harus segera diobati," kata Toushirou seraya memberikan isyarat pada Orihime agar mendekat dan menyembuhkan luka Kusaka.

"Aku masih sanggup latihan kok! Kalau hanya segini sih, kecil! Aku sudah biasa terluka seperti ini," tukas Kusaka menolak halus usul Toushirou dan juga pertolongan Orihime untuk menyembuhkanya. Sejenak pemuda berambut putih itu terdiam. Tapi sejarus kemudian ...

PLAAAKKK!

Toushirou telah mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat ke wajah Kusaka, membuat pipi pemuda itu bengkak kemerahan. Orihime menjerit tertahan, sementara Ggio yang menjadi lawan latihan Kusaka hanya tertegun melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?" sergah Kusaka marah. Tangannya memegang wajahnya yang terkena tamparan Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Kau bilang apa masalahku, hah? Kau tahu situasi sekarang ini sedang sangat gawat, Aizen mulai mengumpulkan semua pasukannya dan bersiap menyerang kita. Selain itu, dia juga mati-matian mencari energi murni dan para penjaganya. Dan saat ini kita latihan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, yaitu kalah dari Aizen," sahut Toushirou dengan nafas memburu. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sangat marah sekarang. "Dan kau, apa kau ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawamu begitu saja? Saat ini kau terluka cukup parah, dan harus segera diobati. Kau masih menolak? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada orang-orang yang akan menangisimu ketika kau mati nanti? pikirkan perasaan mereka, _aho_!"

"Maaf," ujar Kusaka penuh penyesalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Orihime, sembuhkan dia sekarang! Kalau ia masih menolak, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melepas segel kekuatanku dan membekukan dia!" titah Toushirou tegas dan penuh ancaman.

"Ba, baik!" sahut Orihime takut-takut. "Souji-kun, mendekatlah. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu sekarang."

Kusaka mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Orihime dan membiarkan lukanya disembuhkan oleh gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan itu. Selama menyembuhkan Kusaka, aneka pertanyaan mendera pikiran Orihime. Ia ingin tahu alasan Kusaka sampai ngotot melatih dirinya dengan Toushirou dan kawan-kawan.

"Anu, Souji-kun. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ..." kata Orihime memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Apa, Hime-chan?" tanya Kusaka.

"Itu, kenapa kau ingin bertarung bersama kami? Padahal ini adalah pertarungan kami, tapi kenapa kau mau bersusah-susah mempelajari mantera, dan ilmu perang dari kami?" Orihime segera mengeluarkan semua ganjalan hatinya pada pemuda berambut sepunggung dan bermata violet itu. Yang ditanya malah _sweatdrop_ dan berkata.

"Oi, Hime-chan. Kalau bertanya satu-satu kenapa? Aku kan nggak bisa menjawab semuanya sekaligus."

"Ah? Ma, maaf!" Orihime langsung _blushing_ saking malunya.

"Soal itu, sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah kalian saja kan? Bagaimanapun juga iblis-iblis itu mengacau di dunia kami, para manusia. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau aku yang manusia ini ikut mempertahankan tempat tinggal kami, dan membuat agar kedamaian tetap terjaga. Tidak masalah kalau aku harus belajar mantera penyerang dan penyembuhan dari kalian para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih, belajar ilmu perang dan strategi dari Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam, dan mantera pengikat, teknik langkah kilat, serta pertahanan dari Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu. Yaah, walaupun cara mereka melatih keras dan ketat banget sih," jawab Kusaka panjang lebar. Orihime menyimak kata-kata Kusaka dengan baik. "Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini! Aku akan menjadi kuat dan akan kuhajar para iblis yang berani bikin rusuh di dunia manusia ini!" tambah Kusaka dengan penuh semangat.

Orihime tersenyum senang mendengar itu. Dia jadi teringat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda berambut sepunggung dan bermata violet itu mendatangi mereka dan meminta untuk dilatih oleh para Pencabut Nyawa.

**Flashback ...**

"_Ada perlu apa kau mendatangi kami, Soujiro Kusaka?" tanya Byakuya pada Kusaka yang tiba-tiba saja mendatangi tempat latihan mereka._

"_Aku ingin kalian semua melatihku agar aku bisa membantu di pertaruangan kalian melawan para iblis itu! Kumohon! Aku tak ingin hanya bisa melihat mereka, tapi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika para iblis itu memulai terornya." Kusaka menjawab dengan raut wajah super serius. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh dalam soal ini._

"_Kau tahu kalau latihan kami sangat keras dan juga berat kan? Apa kau tak takut terluka parah?" tanya Toushirou cemas._

"_Bagiku, terluka sekalipun tidaklah masalah. Asalkan aku bisa menjadi kuat dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki sekarang," jawab Kusaka tanpa ragu._

_Semua Pencabut Nyawa itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan._

"_Baiklah, kami akan melatihmu mulai besok. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk melatih staminamu, Soujiro Kusaka. Karena latihan besok tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."_

"_Jangan khawatir! Akan kulakukan semuanya semampuku!" jawab Kusaka mantap. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan ditubrukkan seolah ia telah siap untuk bertempur._

"_Jangan lupa, besok kau akan mulai latihan mantera penyerang dan juga penyembuhan. Yang akan mengajarimu adalah Ichigo, Rukia, dan Orihime. Lalu besokkannya, kau akan belajar teknik bertarung tangan kosong dari Soi Fon dan teknik langkah kilat, mantera pelindung, serta mantera pengikat dari Gin. Kau paham, Soujiro Kusaka?"tanya Byakuya memastikan._

_Kusaka menganggukkan kepalanya penuh keyakinan. Dan mereka semua melatih pemuda itu dengan sangat keras dan ketat keesokkan harinya. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar Kusaka bisa menguasai semua kemampuan itu dalam waktu singkat. Supaya pemuda itu tahu cara mengatasi masalah saat ia sedang dihadang oleh anak buahnya Aizen kapan saja dan di mana saja..... _

**End of flashback ...**

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang keras hati ya, Souji-kun?" desis Orihime pelan.

"Sudah jadi ciri khasku! Aku tak akan berpangku tangan saja melihat teman-temanku berada dalam kesulitan! Aku juga ingin membantu kalian dan juga melindungi orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku!" ujar Kusaka penuh percaya diri.

"Souji-kun menyukai Hinamori?" tanya Orihime.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hime-chan?" Kusaka malah berbalik tanya.

"Habis, kulihat Souji-kun sangat akrab dengan Hinamori, bahkan Souji-kun juga terlihat agak cemburu dengan Shirou yang dekat dengan Hinamori. Benar kan?" kata Orihime ragu.

Di luar dugaan, Kusaka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Orihime yang masih menyembuhkan luka pemuda berambut sepunggung dan bermata violet itu sampai dibuat bingung oleh sikap pemuda itu.

"Souji-kun, aku salah ngomong, ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Hahaha, kamu lucu sekali, Hime-chan! Nggak mungkin aku cemburu sama Hitsugaya! Aku kan sudah menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri! Soal Hinamori? Dia sama aku kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi nggak mungkin lah, aku ada perasaan spesial sama dia!" jawab Kusaka tegas di sela-sela ketawanya.

"Emm, Souji-kun? Apa benar kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Hinamori?" tanya Orihime masih penasaran dengan jawaban Kusaka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hime-chan?" Kusaka membalikkan pertanyaan dengan nada keheranan.

"Soalnya, yang aku tahu kalau laki-laki dan perempuan terus bersama sejak kecil ... pasti ada semacam perasaan lain kan? Seperti mulai tertarik padanya, begitu. Memangnya Souji-kun yakin tidak pernah punya perasaan suka pada Hinamori, sedikitpun?"

Mendengar itu, Kusaka hanya terdiam. Walau bagaimanapun juga ia dan Momo sudah bersama sejak kecil. Pasti pernah ada sebersit rasa suka di dalam diri seorang Soujiro Kusaka. Tapi, entah kenapa Kusaka justru menutup perasaannya sendiri dan membiarkan Momo mencintai Toushirou seperti sekarang ini. Orihime menuntut jawaban dari Kusaka yang masih terdiam di hadapannya. Kusaka mendesah nafas keras-keras dan berkata.

"Aaahh, sudahlah! Tak usah dibahas masalah yang satu itu! Saat ini yang terpenting adalah membiarkan Hinamori berbahagia dengan Hitsugaya! Aku tak boleh merusak kebahagiaan mereka! Ini sudah cukup membuatmu puas, Hime-chan?"

Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Kusaka menghela nafas panjang. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Jangan tanya-tanya lagi soal itu, ya? Aku mohon!" pinta Kusaka dengan tatapan mata sendu.

"Ba, baik!" sahut Orihime tergagap.

"Hei, biasa sajalah. Aku kan tidak marah padamu," tukas Kusaka lembut.

"Hei, Kusaka~! Shirou-chan~! Hime-chan~! Ke mari! Kalian mau semangka tidak?" teriak Momo dari tanah lapang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kusaka disembuhkan.

"Yaa, kami ke sana!" sahut Kusaka seraya menghampiri Momo. Orihime dan Toushirou mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Silakan, Shirou-chan! Ini untukmu," kata Momo seraya mengangsurkan seiris besar semangka pada Toushirou.

"Waah, terima kasih Momo!" sahut Toushirou sambil menyambut semangka yang diberi oleh Momo dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pemuda berambut putih itu langsung menyantap semangkanya dengan lahap.

Kusaka hanya menatap semangka yang dimakan oleh Toushirou dengan pandangan heran. Toushirou menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Kusaka, dan bertanya pada pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung dan bermata violet yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu.

"Kusaka, ada apa? Kok kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ngg, Hitsu-chan, perutmu nggak sakit tuh makan semangka sebanyak itu? Dan lagi ... berapa banyak sih semangka yang kau makan itu? Astaga! Perutmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih?" tanya Kusaka stress.

"Eh? Aku baru makan 5 buah kok! Lagipula sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Habisnya Momo bilang, semangkanya masih ada 30 buah lagi dan katanya aku boleh memakan semangka sebanyak yang aku mau. Jadi ya, gitu deh!" jawab Toushirou sekenanya. Kusaka langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Toushirou itu.

"Hinamori, dari mana kau dapat semangka sebanyak itu?" tanya Kusaka heran.

"Oh, waktu Tanabata kemarin temanku dari Indonesia yang namanya Marianne Vessalius pulang kampung. Dan dia bawa oleh-oleh semangka dari kampung halamannya sebanyak ... ngg, kira-kira sekarung. Rupanya dia ingat kalau aku pernah menceritakan padanya soal Shirou-chan yang doyan banget sama semangka, jadinya dibawain segitu banyak deh!" cerita Momo dengan antusias.

Kusaka kembali _sweatdrop_. _Buset, tuh orang inget aja diceritain begitu! Pasti di kampungnya dia punya kebun semangka, kalo nggak mana mungkin ngasih segitu banyak ke Hinamori? Dan lagi tuh semangka diperuntukkan buat si cebol berambut putih yang rakus ini lagi! Hhh... _keluh Kusaka dalam hati.

Tapi Kusaka tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menyantap semangkanya pelan-pelan sambil mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan Toushirou setelahnya. _Apalagi katanya dia hobi banget makan semangka banyak. Wah, alamat bakalan nyampah deh di bukit ini! _keluh Kusaka dalam hati.

"Momo, aku mau lagi semangkanya! Masih ada kan?" tanya Toushirou dengan mata candy-candy. Kusaka langsung _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. _Baru juga diomongin nih anak! Astaga! Perutnya terbuat dari apa sih?_ kata Kusaka tak habis pikir dalam hati.

Momo memotong lagi seiris besar semangka dan memberikannya pada Toushirou. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu langsung menyambut irisan semangka yang diberikan oleh Momo dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kusaka hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir melihat itu.

"Sepertinya Marianne harus tanggung jawab, karena membawakan Hitsu-chan semangka sekarung!" keluh Kusaka terang-terangan di samping Momo. Momo hanya menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu sambil tersenyum geli.

Siang hari yang panas itu dilalui mereka dengan damai ....

---DDM&MDD---

**Toushirou's POV**

"Momo-chan~!" teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan mengenakan kacamata. Dia berlari-lari ke arahku dan Momo dengan terburu-buru. Aku dan Momo yang tadi sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan, langsung menghentikan langkah kami dan menunggu gadis itu mendekat.

"Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi ..." ujar gadis berkacamata itu di sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Marianne-san, ada perlu apa? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Momo penasaran. Raut cemas tergambar di wajahnya.

Gadis bernama Marianne itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menjawab pertanyaan Momo. "Ini, aku sudah selesai membaca buku ini. Terima kasih ya, Momo-chan!" sambil berkata demikian, Marianne mengangsurkan sebuah buku pada Momo.

Aku membaca judulnya. **Resep kue dan Pastry**. Aku menatap Marianne dengan penuh minat. "Marianne-san jago bikin kue?" tanyaku.

"Ng, saya nggak begitu pintar sih, hehehe! Oh, ya. Kamu siapa? Nama saya Marianne Vessalius," jawab Marianne. Gadis berkacamata itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku Toushirou, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Salam kenal, Marianne-san," kataku seraya menjabat tangannya erat sekali.

Kuliaht gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum amat manis padaku. Membuatku heran sendiri, kenapa ya? Apa ada sesuatu pada diriku yang menarik perhatiannya? Sudah begitu, kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dariku?

"Mm, Marianne-san? Maaf, tanganmu masih memegang tanganku," ujarku mencoba mengingatkan gadis itu.

"Eh? Ma, maaf, Toushirou-han! Habisnya saya terpesona sekali dengan raut wajah imutmu, rambut putihmu, dan juga mata hijau _emerald_mu yang indah itu! Waduh, kamu seperti malaikat turun dari surga deh! Saya suka!" celoteh Marianne dengan riangnya. Mataku sontak melotot horror saking terkejutnya. Astaga! Nih cewek kenapa? Dia mengidap _Shouta-con_ ya? Tunggu, aku bukan _anak kecil_! Hei! Apa-apaan sih?

Kulihat Marianne melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Dia menatapku dan Momo dengan berat hati. "Err, maaf Momo-chan, Toushirou-han, saya harus segera pulang. Iruha sudah menunggu saya di rumah." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah agak kecewa.

"Iruha?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Tunangan saya, kami memang tinggal serumah. Maaf, ya. Saya harus segera pergi sekarang. Kalau saya telat, nanti dia bisa panik. Sampai jumpa besok ya, Momo-chan! Toushirou-han!" jawabnya cepat. Dan gadis itu pun segera berlalu dari hadapan kami yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Momo, apa dia itu teman satu kampusmu yang membawakanmu oleh-oleh semangka satu karung dari kampung halamannya pas Tanabata itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, katanya di kampung halamannya di Indonesia, dia punya kebun semangka yang luas. Makanya pas aku cerita kalau aku punya kekasih yang maniak sekali makan semangka, dia langsung membawakanku semangka tanpa kira-kira banyaknya seperti waktu kemarin," jawab Momo panjang lebar. Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Eh, udah yuk! Kita makan siang! Ah, kebetulan di sana ada restoran! Ke sana yuk, Shirou-chan!" ajak Momo seraya menarik tanganku ke arah resto mungil yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Aku menurutinya dan membiarkan tanganku ditarik olehnya. Saat masuk ke sana seorang pelayan segera menghampiri kami dan menyapa kami dengan formal.

"Selamat datang ... lho! Shirou-han? Momo-han? Anda berdua mau makan di sini?" tanya sang pelayan restoran. Aku dan Momo langsung terbelalak kaget dan berseru.

"Gin? Kamu juga jadi pelayan di sini?"

"Ah, iya! Saya kan perlu uang banyak untuk bayar rumah kontrakan saya. Tidak seperti Shirou-han yang numpang tinggal di rumah Momo-han," jawab Gin tanpa basa-basi. Aku langsung menghadiahinya tendangan di kaki kirinya. Selagi dia mengaduh kesakitan, dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Emm, bagaimana kalau Anda berdua masuk dulu ke dalam? Nanti saya bisa dimarahi bos saya kalau saya berbincang-bincang dengan Anda berdua di sini, bagaimana?"

"Yah, benar juga katamu ..." kataku dengan nada lelah. Aku dan Momo langsung masuk ke dalam resto mungil itu dan menduduki tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Gin.

Kami berdua segera memesan makanan yang sama, Double cheese double beef burger dan dessertnya pudding semangka dengan Strawberry Juice dengan topping vanilla ice cream. Gin mencatat semua pesanan kami dengan raut wajah terheran-heran. Namun kurasa ia tak berani menanyakannnya pada kami, sehingga ia segera berlalu dan membawakan pesanan kami beberapa saat kemudian.

Kami menyantap makan siang kami dengan lahap sambil sesekali bercanda. Namun sesaat ketika kami berdua akan membayar pesanan kami ...

BLAAARRR!

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Aku dan Momo segera bergegas setelah membayar dan menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara. Kulihat Gin juga mengikuti kami berdua dari belakang. Aku yakin bahwa dia juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Suara orang yang berteriak-teriak minta tolong bersahut-sahutan. Mereka semua berlari menjauhi tempat terjadinya ledakan. Aku, Momo, dan Gin mendekati tempat tersebut dan melihat kalau di tempat terjadinya ledakan itu muncul kira-kira 30 pasukan iblis yang berwujud raksasa. Di antara iblis-iblis yan bentuknya tak jelas itu ada 3 orang berpakaian putih yang sepertinya komplotan pasukan itu. Mereka bertiga memiliki wujud yang serupa dengan manusia.

Saat melihat kami bertiga, langkah mereka semua terhenti dan menilai kami semua dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sejurus kemudian, salah satu dari mereka berdecak kesal.

"Hei, Tesla. Kau yakin kalau mereka bertiga itu ancaman bagi Tuan Aizen? Yang bertubuh tinggi dan bermata sipit itu sih meyakinkan, tapi yang dua lagi kok kayaknya mustahil ya? Duo anak kecil yang kayaknya baru lulus dari SD! Hahaha!" sindir seorang wanita berambut hijau panjang dan bermata pink penuh sarkasme, membuatku langsung merasa ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Pria berambut _blonde_ yang mengenakan _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya, yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Tesla, itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah kami. Meskipun tatapannya tidak terlihat seperti mencela kami, tetap saja kami bertiga menilainya sebagai penghinaan terhadap kami.

"Kau tak boleh menilai mereka bertiga hanya dari penampilan, Sun-Sun," ucap Tesla pelan pada wanita berambut hijau panjang yang bernama Sun-Sun itu. "Dan jangan meremehkan mereka. Karena mereka bisa saja membahayakan kita," lanjut Tesla bijak.

"Hah, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan menilai mereka, Tesla." tukas seorang wanita berambut ombak berwarna coklat dengan mata hijau terang menengahi pembicaraan antara Tesla dan Sun-Sun. "Tapi, itu tak penting. Karena kita bertiga beserta pasukan kita diperintahkan oleh Tuan Aizen untuk membunuh mereka bertiga sekaligus! Ayo, serang mereka!" seru wanita itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Momo, bersembunyilah di tempat aman!" seruku memperingati Momo. Dengan segera aku membentangkan sayap hitam dan mengeluarkan sabit panjangku. Gin juga bersiap menyerang, sayap abu-abunya sudah terbentang lebar di belakang punggungnya.

"Baik!" ujar Momo seraya berlari ke arah yang kutunjuk.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari! Heaaaa!" seru Sun-Sun seraya menyerang Momo dengan senjata yang ternyata ia sembunyikan di balik lengan bajunya.

Tentu saja Momo tak tinggal diam. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lurus ke arah wanita itu dan berseru keras. "Mantera penghancur! _White thunder_!"

Wanita bernama Sun-Sun itu tentu tak mengira kalau ia akan mendapatkan serangan langsung dari depan. Ia tak sempat menghindar dan petir yang dikeluarkan oleh Momo langsung menghantam telak wajahnya.

"Waah, ternyata Momo-han bisa mempergunakan mantera itu dengan lihai," puji Gin.

"Tentu saja! Jika dibandingkan dengan Kusaka, Momo jauh lebih cepat menguasai Mantera penghancur, meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukan semua itu," sahutku menimpali Gin. Laki-laki berwajah rubah berambut perak di sampingku ini hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria dan kembali mengamati pertarungan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan! Lawan kalian adalah kami!" seru wanita berambut coklat yang berada di dekat pria berambut _blonde_ bernama Tesla itu seraya terbang ke arah kami dan menyarang kami berdua tanpa bas-basi. Kami pun mau tak mau menghindari serangan itu.

"Cih, kita tampaknya melupakan dua cecunguk yang tadi berdiri di samping wanita bernama Sun-Sun itu!" sindirku penuh sarkasme.

Wanita berambut ombak itu tampak marah sekali padaku dan berseru. "Kau sebut kami cecunguk? Bocah tidak sopan! Kami punya nama tahu! Aku adalah Mila-Rose, Fraccion dari Nona Hallibel! Dan dia adalah Tesla, Fraccion dari Tuan Nnoitra!"

"Yah, yah, silakan kalian mau ngomong apa saja," ucapku cuek.

Tampaknya ucapanku itu menyulut amarah mereka berdua. Karena mereka langsung memerintahkan pada para iblis yang mereka berdua, ups salah! Maksudku mereka bertiga bawa untuk segera menyerang kami.

"Ck, lawan ikan teri lagi!" aku berdecak kesal.

"Jangan berkata begitu, ayo sebaiknya kita serang mereka Toushirou-han!" sahut Gin.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah tahu! Hiaaa, rasakan ini! _Dark Night Storm_!" seruku seraya mengayunkan sabit panjangku ke arah iblis-iblis suruhan itu.

"Mantera pengikat, _Hundred Step Fence_!" seru Gin tak mau ketinggalan.

Semua iblis yang menyerang kami, kami basmi dengan ayunan sabit panjangku dan mantera pengikatnya Gin. Momo pun sedang bertarung melawan Sun-Sun dengan sengitnya di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan Gin berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, semua iblis suruhan itu telah musnah. Hal itu pasti membuat Mila-Rose dan Tesla hilang kesabaran, karena mereka langsung menyerang kami tanpa basa-basi.

"Berani-beraninya kalian! Rasakan ini! Bala!" seru mereka berdua seraya menyerang kami berdua dengan sinar merah yang keluar dari mata kiri Tesla dan tangan kiri Mila-Rose.

Aku dan Gin tak sempat mengelak dan serangan mereka telah membuat kami berdua terlempar sangat jauh.

"Shirou-chan!" seru Momo histeris, pandangannya teralih padaku dan ia mengacuhkan lawan yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Lihat kemana kau, gadis kecil! Lawanmu adalah aku!" seru Sun-Sun marah dan menyerang Momo dengan sinar yang berwarna sama dengan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mila-Rose dan Tesla tadi.

"Mantera penahan, _Kyrie Eleison_!" seru Momo yang dengan sigap mengeluarkan sihir pertahanannya. Semula aku merasa tenang namun, diluar dugaan ternyata Sun-Sun lebih kuat dari yang kukira. Dia menghajar Momo habis-habisan hingga tak berdaya. Aku ingin segera menolongnya, namun rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku menghalangiku untuk berdiri.

"Hentikan, jangan lagi bertarung, Mo ...mo ..." ujarku lirih sesaat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, aku masih saja lemah. Momo, maafkan aku ...

_He? Yang benar saja! Tak boleh begini!_ batinku membantah keras. _Aku harus bangkit bagaimanapun caranya! Toushirou! Kau harus bangkit!_ seru suara lain dalam diriku seolah memperingatiku agar aku tidak menyerah.

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan kutegakkan tubuhku serta mengusir semua rasa sakit yang mengganggu. Kukumpulkan semua kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuhku dan membiarkannya mengalir bebas memenuhi tubuhku.

Kulihat ketiga iblis berpenampilan manusia itu terkejut melihatku. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis pada mereka bertiga.

"Pelepasan segel 3, 2, 1 dilakukan. Izin penggunaan kekuatan terlarang diperbolehkan. Situasi A, sistem _Paracelcus_ diakui. Pemusnahan musuh hingga lumpuh total dimulai," ucapku seraya memejamkan mataku perlahan. Sementara itu aku membuat tanda piramid dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan ini, segera! Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut dengan wujud kekuatan asliku ini ..."ujarku dingin. Dan mereka semua menatap horror padaku yang telah melepas segel kekuatanku. "Nikmatilah pertunjukanku ini, sampah!" seruku sinis, tanpa mempedulikan jerit histeris mereka ...

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kok jadinya gaje begini ya?

Toushirou : (ngomel tanpa basa-basi) Gimana sih? Kan elo yang bikin nih cerita! Dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab!

Marianne vessalius : (marah) Aku lagi buntu ide tauk! Sialan! Pake mati lampu segala lagi!

Toushirou : (sigh) Thor, lo tuh kelewat santai sih jadi orang. Jadinya ya begini deh!

Marianne vessalius : Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian! Baca review-nya! (sok merintah)

Ulquiorra : Baiklah, yang pertama dari **-killuMika 623-**, katanya dia sangat suka dengan pertarungan di chapter 6 kemarin. Gimana Thor? Trus, dia juga pengen tahu kelanjutan perang dengan Aizen dan sesi HitsuHinanya!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Buset, kalo perang mulu kapan damainya, Non. Capek kali bertempur mulu, istirahat dikit lah! HitsuHina? Ok, ntar ane usahain!

Ulquiorra : (masih baca lanjutan review) Thor, dia nanya kenapa nggak Ciel aja yang dimasukin ke fic ini? Trus dia nanya juga Suzaku tuh dari mana.

Marianne vessalius : Suzaku itu, OC gue di fandom Bleach yang lain, statusnya masih in Computer sih. Dia itu kepribadian lainnya Sakura Fujisaki, kapten baru divisi 3 di Gotei 13. Ciel ya? Dia kan udah mati sebelum cerita ini dimulai, Non. Silakan saja baca chapter sebelumnya. Ohya, Maafkan saya yang pake nama di translate! Habisnya Di sini kan, si Sebastian dipanggil Suchan sama si Aizen, jadinya biar klop ya sekalian aja Ciel-nya dibikin begitu. Maaf kalau Mika-han nggak suka.

Byakuya : Humm, yang berikutnya dari **Bed wetterlivi**, katanya Toushirou harus sabar sedikit. Kalau nggak ntar pantatnya lebar, HA? (melotot kaget)

Toushirou : (ngegerundel nggak jelas)

Byakuya : Waduh, kayaknya tuh anak marah. Ehm, Ggio itu Fraccion-nya Baraggan di anime Bleach, cuma dia di sini oleh Author dijadikan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam. Habisnya dia nggak rela Ggio yang cakep jadi anak buahnya Aizen. He? Menantikan Hitsu lepas segel? Gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Yosh, segera saya buat!

Byakuya : (sweatdrop)

Ichigo : Nyaha! Giliranku menjawab review! Berikutnya dari **Soi Fon-Jeassy in the world**. Eh? Kalo nggak salah ni anak tadinya Pen Namenya **Shisaine - Hiyori Shaolinfon11 **kan? Kok ganti lagi?

Marianne vessalius : Udah deh! Suka-suka dia kali! Cepetan baca reviewnya!

Ichigo : (sigh) Galak banget si? Katanya Kamu nggak usah maksain diri buat update cepet Thor, kan lo kemaren-kemaren sakit gara-gara ngejar deadline. Mang lo ga kasian sama badan lo?

Marianne vessalius : Gue udah sembuh kok! Udah deh, cepetan kelarin baca reviewnya! (bentak)

Ichigo : (sigh) Dia minta katanya ada kisahnya GgioSoi, Thor. Gimana? Trus, katanya dia nggak rela Hallibel jadi pihak musuh. Trus dia juga nanya katanya Keroro Gunso tuh katak or kodok.

Marianne vessalius : Ok, gue jawab. Ntar gue tampilin kisahnya GgioSoi dichapter depan, trus soal Hallibel? Kan dia mang jahat banget bro, di manga aja nusuk si Shirou-chan. Makanya dia kumasukkan ke pasukannya Aizen. Keroro Gunso itu katak, bukannya kodok. Eh? Kau nggak tahu Kuroshitsuji? Maaf ya? Soal Neliel, akan terjawab di chapter depan.

Gin : Wuah, saya jadi banyak muncul ya di fic ini! (tersenyum senang) Tapi kenapa saya selalu jadi sales ya? Ah, sudahlah! Mm, berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel. **_Ara_, memangnya dia ngucapin mantera supaya Anda cepat sembuh ya, Maria-han?

Marianne vessalius : Iya! Manjur lho! Sekarang aja gue semangat 45 buat ngelanjutin fic ini!

Gin : (sweatdrop) Gerpot-han bilang katanya Byakuya-han nggak boleh bilang 'I love u princess' di depan Arya. Ntar ditolak mentah-mentah. Humm, sepertinya dia batal nembak Arya, soalnya dia masih cinta sama Hisana-sama. Dan memang benar dugaan Anda kalau chapter kemarin itu kenangannya Suchan.

Grimmjaw : Berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach**. Dia bilang scene HitsuHina-nya keren banget! Trus, dia juga udah ngira kalau Suchan itu Sebastian. Tapi katanya kenapa nggak sama Ciel-nya sekalian, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Ok, soal HitsuHina akan saya eksklusifkan lagi. Soal kenapa Sebastian nggak muncul sama Ciel, silakan baca chapter sebelumnya.

Grimmjaw : (jaw drop) Parah banget nih Author ...

Marianne vessalius : Hah, lo ngomong apa barusan Grimm? (ngelayangin death glare)

Grimmjaw : (ketakutan) Nggak, gue nggak ngomong apa-apa!

Ggio : Berikutnya dari **Astrella Kurosaki**. Dia bilang yang di dua chapter sebelumnya itu Sebastian kan? _Butler_nya Ciel?

Marianne vessalius : Yup! Anda benar sekali!

Soi Fon : Berikutnya dari **fi-kun31, **Dia bilang ceritanya super keren Thor! Iya, Suchan itu memang Sebastian. Eh? HitsuHina lagi? Kata Author sih, Ok-ok aja! Silakan lihat di chapter depan!

Toushirou : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Loe keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne : Urusai!

Orihime : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	10. Chapter 9

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, pake nama yang di translate, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Double Update! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang telat update seminggu! Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGHHGF###-**

**Normal POV**

"Pelepasan segel 3, 2, 1 dilakukan. Izin penggunaan kekuatan terlarang diperbolehkan. Situasi A, sistem _Paracelcus_ diakui. Pemusnahan musuh hingga lumpuh total dimulai," ucap Toushirou seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sementara itu kedua tangannya membuat tanda piramid dengan cara merapatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang masing-masing dibentuk seperti sudut lancip.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan ini, segera! Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut dengan wujud kekuatan asliku ini ..."ujar Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu dingin. Dan ketiga iblis berpenampilan manusia dihadapannya menatap horror pada Toushirou yang telah melepas segel kekuatannya. "Kalian akan menyesal karena telah membuatku marah, sampah!" kata Toushirou dengan gigi gemertak menahan emosi yang meluap.

Pemuda berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu membuka matanya perlahan dan dalam sekejap aura putih yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya berubah menjadi kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangan. Kabut itu mendadak berubah menjadi gumpalan di udara dan terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran salju. Di tengah hujan salju itu, ketiga iblis berpenampilan manusia itu dapat melihat wujud lain Toushirou.

Di kepala Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih itu terdapat semacam mahkota yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat semacam serpihan es berbentuk berlian yang tersusun rapat, pakaian santainya berubah menjadi semacam pakaian panjang hitam (seperti yang biasa dikenakan para pastor) yang dilapisi jubah berekor dari es, sementara itu kedua tangannya berubah menjadi cakar naga es, begitu pula kedua kakinya yang terlihat seperti kaki naga es, dan di belakang punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap lebar yang besarnya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri yang terbuat dari es, mengantikan sayap hitam lebar yang biasa terbentang di belakang punggungnya.

"Yang benar saja! Ini tidak mungkin!" pekik Sun-Sun dan Mila-Rose dengan suara tertahan. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sementara Tesla malah tetap _stay cool_, meski matanya melotot horror saking terkejutnya melihat Toushirou melepas segel kekuatannya. "Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini?" seru mereka bersamaan yang belum terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

"_Water ball_," ucap Toushirou mengacuhkan pertanyaan iblis-iblis yang ada di hadapannya itu dan langsung menyerangnya dengan bola air yang ia ambil dari udara bebas yang dimampatkan.

Ketiga iblis itu berusaha menghindari serangan bola-bola air si Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dengan susah payah. Namun mereka tidak menyadari kalau serangan bola air itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian, Gin-lah yang sadar kalau Toushirou sedang berencana menghancurkan ketiga iblis itu sekaligus dengan jurus terkuatnya setelah ini.

"Momo-han, berdirilah di belakang saya! Jangan sekali-kali Anda bergerak walaupun sedikit saja." kata Gin memperingati agar Momo tetap di belakangnya. Momo mengangguk pelan kepalanya dengan patuh. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang telah terjadi.

"Mantera pelindung, _Holy Mirror Barrier_," ucap Gin seraya mengayunkan tangan kanannya membentuk setengah lingkaran. Segera saja tempat dirinya dan Momo berdiri dilingkupi kubah tipis yang terbuat dari sihir. Momo melihat Toushirou yang sedang bertarung dengan sengitnya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari kalau selama Toushirou bertarung dengan ketiga iblis itu ... langit di atas mereka perlahan berubah menjadi mendung.

Momo tahu sekali kalau itu jelas bukanlah fenomena alam biasa. Apalagi dilihatnya tubuh Toushirou dan sabit panjang yang kini disandangkan di punggungnya mengeluarkan aura energi berwarna biru terang secara konstan.

"Pak Gin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa sesaat tadi saya merasakan suhu udara turun drastis?" tanya Momo penasaran.

Gin tampak ragu menjawab. Tapi karena Momo terus-menerus mendesaknya, akhirnya pria bermata sipit dan berambut perak itu mau mengatakannya.

"Toushirou-han memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Dia menguasai air, es, salju, dan juga cuaca. Suhu dingin yang Anda rasakan adalah salah satu dari dampak yang dihasilkan oleh pelepasan segel kekuatannya," terang Gin panjang lebar membuat mata Momo terbelalak saking terkejutnya. "Dan nampaknya, sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan jurus 'itu', karena sekarang Toushirou-han sedang dalam keadaan marah besar." lanjut Gin seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Eh?" desah Momo kaget. "Jurus seperti apa, Pak Gin?" tanyanya.

Gin tidak segera menjawab, dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang khas. "Sebentar lagi, Anda akan tahu ..." bisik pria itu lembut seraya menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. "Lebih baik sekarang Anda mendekat ke arah saya, saya akan segera menyembuhkan luka-luka Anda akibat pertarungan Anda dengan iblis bernama Sun-Sun tadi," ujar Gin seraya memberikan isyarat agar Momo segera mendekatinya.

Momo mengangguk patuh dan mendekati pria berambut perak dan bermata sipit itu. Gin segera mengeluarkan aura energinya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Momo. Selagi disembuhkan oleh Gin, Momo memperhatikan pertarungan Toushirou dengan ketiga iblis itu.

"Menanglah, Shirou-chan!" desis Momo pelan.

Sementara itu, di langit tempat Toushirou dan ketiga iblis bertarung ...

"_Ice Daggers Dance_!" seru Toushirou seraya menyerang ketiga iblis yang berpencar ke segala arah itu dengan ayunan sabit panjangnya yang mengubah air yang dimampatkannya tadi menjadi pecahan-pecahan es berbentuk belati dan terbang ke arah ketiga iblis itu.

"Sialan! Rasakan ini! _Dark Inferno_!" seru mereka bertiga seraya mengeluarkan bola api besar untuk melelehkan pisau-pisau es itu. "Seranganmu tidak mengenai kami, Bocah!" seru Sun-Sun dan Mila-Rose dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar itu, Toushirou hanya tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyum mengerikan yang seolah mengatakan 'Tamatlah riwayat kalian, Iblis!' pada mereka bertiga. Sementara itu, awan mendung yang sedari tadi menutupi langit tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan membuat semacam lubang di atas kepala ketiga iblis itu.

"_Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_," bisik Toushirou pelan. "Nikmatilah pertunjukanku ini, Iblis. Bersyukurlah karena kalian adalah korban pertama dari jurusku ini ..." ujar Toushirou dengan seringai iblis di bibirnya.

Ketiga iblis berpenampilan manusia itu semula tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu. Namun, mereka mulai menyadari kalau perlahan salju mulai turun dari lubang awan yang terbentuk di langit dan hal itu membuat mereka heran karena sekarang ini masih di tengah musim panas. Sun-Sun menyentuh salju pertama yang jatuh dengan ujung trisulanya, dan sangat terkejut ketika salju itu berubah menjadi bunga es saat menyentuh ujung senjatanya itu.

Tesla dan Mila-Rose yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan salju itu berusaha menghindar dari area jatuhnya salju itu, namun terlambat bergerak karena salju-salju itu kini turun semakin deras. Sedikit demi sedikit bunga es mulai memenuhi tubuh mereka bertiga.

"Percuma saja menghindar, karena sekali berada dalam jangkauan jurusku ini kalian tak akan bisa keluar," ucap Toushirou pada ketiga Iblis yang kini telah terkurung dalam puluhan bunga es. "Begitu bunga es ke seratus mekar, kalian bertiga akan mati!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, bunga-bunga es yang mekar semakin banyak. Sun-Sun, Tesla, dan Mila-Rose berusaha menghancurkan es yang mengurung mereka dengan _Dark Inferno_, namun hasilnya nihil. Karena bunga-bunga es yang mengurung mereka teramat sulit untuk dihancurkan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kalian akan menyesal karena telah membuatku marah, sampah!" kata Toushirou dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

Tepat ketika beberapa dari bunga es terakhir akan mekar, es yang mengurung ketiga iblis itu pecah.

"Cukup sampai di situ saja pertarungan Anda sekalian. Jangan diteruskan lagi," ujar iblis yang melepaskan Mila-Rose, Tesla, dan Sun-Sun dari kurungan esnya, Suchan. Mata merah berkilaunya menatap ke arah Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, dan Tesla, mengecek kondisi mereka bertiga. "Sepertinya kalian kesulitan menghadapi Tuan Pencabut Nyawa yang satu ini, ya? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya disertai senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kami hanya terluka sedikit, Tuan Suchan!" jawab Mila-Rose seraya menegakkan tubuhnya agar tidak goyah. Namun karena lukanya masih menganga lebar, wanita berkulit gelap itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Itu artinya kalian terluka parah kan?" tanya Suchan lagi tanpa meninggalkan senyum di bibirnya.

Ketiga iblis itu menunduk diam. Suchan membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Toushirou yang masih mengacungkan sabit panjangnya ke arah Suchan dan ketiga iblis berstatus _fraccion_ di belakangnya. Iblis berpenampilan _butler_ dengan _style_ Victoria itu masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu dan berujar.

"Maaf mengganggu pertarungan Anda, Tuan Toushirou. Tapi, saya cukup puas melihat kemampuan yang Anda tunjukkan pada kami hari ini. Saya akan segera melaporkannya pada Tuan Aizen."

"Jadi kau memata-matai kami sejak tadi?" tanya Toushirou getir. Tangannya dikepalkan erat-erat, tampak sekali kalau ia marah karena pertarungannya diganggu oleh Suchan.

"Benar," jawab Suchan singkat masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Pria bertubuh tegap dan bermata merah itu tampaknya mengacuhkan aura horror penuh kemarahan yang keluar dari tubuh Toushirou. "Di luar dugaan, ternyata Anda memiliki kemampuan yang sangat unik ya, Tuan Toushirou? Saya rasa pertarungan Anda dengan Tuan Aizen nanti pasti tak akan membosankan. Namun alangkah bagusnya, kalau Anda memiliki jurus lain selain peti mati bunga es itu," lanjut Suchan dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Kau menghinaku, Iblis?" tanya Toushirou dengan dengan gigi gemertak. Sabitnya diacungkan tepat di depan mata Suchan.

"Tidak, saya hanya mengatakan apa yang harus saya katakan. Dan itu semua memang kenyataannya kan? Asal Anda tahu saja kalau kemampuan Anda yang satu itu masih banyak kelemahannya." Suchan menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan Toushirou. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya membuat mata Toushirou sontak membelalak.

"Apa katamu?" sergah Toushirou tidak percaya. Pemuda kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu perlahan menurunkan sabitnya dari wajah Suchan. "Jurusku ini memiliki kelemahan?"

"Ya, tentunya Anda sendiri sudah menyadarinya tadi," jawab Suchan pendek. Tangannya sibuk mengangkut tubuh Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, dan Tesla dan memanggulnya di bahunya, setelah sebelumnya ia membuat pingsan ketiganya dengan cara memukul tengkuk mereka bertiga. Setelah semuanya beres, Suchan kembali menghadap ke arah Toushirou dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Saya harap, saya bisa menikmati pertarungan saya dengan Anda nanti Tuan Toushirou! Sampai saat itu tiba, saya harap Anda juga melatih kemampuan Anda agar bisa jadi petarung kuat yang mampu melawan saya dan juga Tuan Aizen. Karena saya yakin kalau dengan kemampuan Anda yang sekarang jangankan melawan Tuan Aizen, melawan saya saja mungkin Anda sudah pasti akan kewalahan," ujar Suchan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Ucapan Suchan itu menyulut kemarahan Toushirou. Dengan gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata, Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu mengayunkan _Death Scythe_-nya ke arah leher Suchan. Pria berpenampilan _butler_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis sejenak. Dia melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakan di tangan kirinya dan mengacungkan tangannya lurus ke arah _Death Scythe_ itu.

"_Wildfire Tsunami_," ucap Suchan.

Sesaat setelah pria berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu berkata demikian, tiba-tiba saja ada hempasan angin kencang yang disertai lidah api yang menjalar di antara hembusan angin, membuat Toushirou segera menjauh dari Suchan dan melindungi dirinya dengan sayap es-nya.

"Sial!" seru Toushirou marah. Marah karena api itu berhasil merobek pertahanan sayap es-nya. "_Ice wall_!" teriaknya panik. Segera saja muncul dinding pelindung dari es yang menghalau serangan apinya Suchan. Selagi berlindung, Toushirou melihat kalau Suchan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan padanya. Hal itu membuat Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu semakin berang.

Ia tahu sekali kalau pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tengah mempermainkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya memanfaatkan kelemahan kekuatan Toushirou untuk mengulur waktu. Karena sesaat setelah ia menjauh dari iblis berpenampilan _butler_ ala Victoria itu, sang iblis sudah membuka portal dengan sekali ayunan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan Toushirou. Jika sudah takdir, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, berusahalah untuk bisa melawan saya. Saya tunggu Anda, Tuan Toushirou," ujar Suchan sesaat sebelum dirinya memasuki portal.

Perlahan pria bertubuh tegap dan bermata merah itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki portal yang dibukanya. Tentunya dengan tiga iblis berstatus _fraccion_ yang dipanggul di kedua bahunya. Dan tubuh mereka berempat menghilang ke dalam portal.

"Sial!" umpat Toushirou kesal. Tubuhnya melayang rendah dan ketika 30 cm lagi dari tanah, sayap es-nya pecah berhamburan dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sosoknya kembali menjadi pemuda normal dengan pakaian santai yang ia kenakan saat jalan-jalan bersama Momo. "Sial! Sial! SIAAALLLL!" serunya berkali-kali seraya memukul-mukul tanah yang tak berdosa dengan marah. "Lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan iblis itu!" makinya kesal.

"Shirou-chan!" seru Momo seraya menghampiri Toushirou yang masih dalam keadaan terpuruk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tak apa, hanya luka kecil. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Momo," jawab Toushirou pelan. Nada sedih terdengar jelas di telinga Momo, yang segera menyadarkan gadis itu untuk segera memeluk Toushirou. "He, hei! Ada apa Momo? Lepaskan! Aku ..." seru Toushirou panik.

"Tidak apa, kau boleh meminjam dadaku untuk sementara, Shirou-chan. Aku tahu kalau kau butuh sandaran saat ini," potong Momo dengan lembut.

Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu perlahan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Momo dan memeluknya erat. Momo membiarkan Toushirou hanyut dipelukannya untuk sementara waktu, sebelum ia mengajak Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu meninggalkan medan pertempurannya tadi bersama Gin.

**-%%DDM&MDD%%-**

Tiga minggu pasca penyerangan Sun-Sun, Tesla, dan Mila-Rose ... seorang pria muda berambut perak dan bermata sipit tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga. Ia sibuk memilih-milih bunga yang cocok di antara bunga-bunga yang dipajang di depan toko itu untuk seseorang yang 'spesial' baginya.

"Humm, kira-kira bunga mana yang cocok untuk Ran-chan ya? Daffodil atau Chrysant?" gumam pria itu kebingungan sendiri.

"Gin!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. "Kau sedang apa?"

Pria berambut perak itu, Gin, menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Toushirou sedang berjalan ke arahnya, bersama Momo. Wajah putihnya mendadak pucat seketika.

"_Ara_, ada apa Toushirou-han?" tanya Gin mencoba menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Jadi, jangan membalikkan pertanyaan!" sergah Toushirou gusar. Gin langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Saya sedang memilih bunga," jawab Gin singkat.

"Buat siapa?" tanya Toushirou lagi.

"Perlukah Anda tahu itu?" Gin membalikkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada sinis. Mata sipitnya membuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata biru kehijauannya pada Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu. Toushirou langsung merinding seketika.

"Maaf," ucap Toushirou pelan.

Gin menghela nafas. Ia lalu sibuk dengan pilihan bunga yang akan dibelinya. Seorang pelayan mendekati pria berambut perak itu dan bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?"

"Hmm, saya sedang mencari bunga untuk ... yah, seorang wanita berumur 20 tahun-an. Kira-kira menurut Anda bunga yang ini atau yang ini yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Gin seraya mengacungkan bunga Daffodil dan Chrysant pada pelayan toko itu.

"Humm, orangnya seperti apa?" tanya si pelayan toko lagi.

"Dia orangnya ramah dan baik hati. Suka tersenyum dan—ahh! Sisanya sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata," jawab Gin sok puitis.

Pelayan toko bunga itu tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Gin yang menurutnya agak lebay itu. Namun, ia tak mau merusak kebahagiaan pelanggannya. Karena itu ia segera memberikan solusi. "Kalau menurut saya, bunga yang cocok dengan wanita seperti itu adalah Chrysant, Pak. Dia pasti suka!"

"Humm, baiklah! Saya beli bunga ini, berapa harganya?" tanya Gin seraya membuka dompetnya.

"90 Yen," jawab si pelayan toko.

"Ngg, sebentar. Nona, bisakah Anda membungkus bunga itu dan memasukkan kartu ucapan ke dalamnya?" tanya Gin setelah menyerahkan uang pembayarannya.

"Baiklah, akan saya bungkus sesuai pesanan Anda. Kata-kata apa yang Anda mau saya tuliskan di kartu?" kata si pelayan. Di tangannya sudah terdapat secarik kartu ucapan dan ballpoint dengan tinta berwarna ungu lavender.

"Humm, 'Semoga lekas sembuh, Ran-chan! Dari Kak Gin'," jawab Gin tanpa malu-malu. Toushirou dan Momo langsung terbahak mendengar perkataan Gin barusan. "Kenapa?" tanya Gin heran pada kedua orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja. Sejak kapan kau mendapat panggilan 'Kak' Gin? Kau bahkan tak ada potongan sebagai seorang kakak yang penuh perhatian," sindir Toushirou penuh sarkasme.

"Terserahlah, saya tak peduli Anda bilang apa tentang saya, Toushirou-han. Nona, pesanan saya sudah selesai?" tanya Gin pada pelayan toko dengan sopan.

"Ya, sudah selesai. Terima kasih banyak telah mengunjungi toko kami!" ujar si pelayan toko seraya membungkuk hormat pada Gin yang beranjak meninggalkan toko bunganya.

Toushirou dan Momo mau tak mau mengikuti Gin dari belakang, walau mereka berdua tahu kalau pria bermata sipit itu tak akan menyukainya. Gin menoleh ke arah dua sejoli yang ada di belakangnya, menghela nafas panjang, dan bertanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Anda berdua mau apa?" suara Gin terdengar lelah.

"Aku ingin tahu kau mau mengunjungi siapa, boleh kan?" kata Toushirou dengan PD-nya. "Lagipula sekalian kami mau kenalan dengan yang namanya Ran itu."

"Saya harap Anda berdua tidak kecewa saat melihatnya nanti. Sebab, keadaannya saat ini begitu memprihatinkan ..." kata Gin pelan. Suaranya kali ini terdengar sangat sedih.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Dia sakit berat?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Gin. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Momo, sehingga gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan Gin.

"Panti asuhan?" tanya Toushirou saat membaca papan nama bangunan di hadapannya itu.

Gin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lebih tepatnya panti asuhan, sekaligus gereja dan rumah sakit." Lelaki berambut perak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling halaman bangunan. "Sepi sekali di sini, mungkin mereka semua sedang berada di dalam. Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Gin sambil membuka pintu.

Mereka bertiga baru saja masuk ke dalam ketika seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau toska berlari menghampiri Gin sambil berseru. "Kak Giiinn!" dan langsung memeluk pria itu seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. "Kakak ke mana saja? Kok baru ke sini lagi? Kakak sibuk, ya?" tanya gadis itu setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus Kakak selesaikan. Tapi, sekarang sudah beres kok, Nel!" jawab Gin lembut. Senyum manis terpancang di bibir tipisnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Nel itu ikut tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Mana Ran-chan?" tanya Gin.

"Kak Ran sedang tidur di kamarnya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin, tapi dia masih harus diinfus. Jadi, dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana saat ini," jawab Nel.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu saya langsung saja pergi ke kamarnya sekarang." kata Gin segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke kamar yang dimaksud oleh Nel.

"Oh ya, Kak Gin. Mereka berdua ini siapa? Apa mereka juga teman Kak Gin?" tanya Nel seraya menunjuk ke arah Toushirou dan Momo yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

Gin langsung _sweatdrop_. Tampaknya ia melupakan keberadaan dua orang yang dibawanya ke tempat itu. Nel menatap Gin dengan tatapan '_Please kenalkan aku dengan mereka, Kak Gin!_', sehingga mau tak mau Gin mengenalkan mereka.

"Ya, mereka teman saya. Yang berambut putih itu namanya Toushirou, dan yang di sebelahnya Momo Hinamori. Mereka ke mari, karena katanya mereka juga ingin menengok Ran-chan," terang Gin panjang lebar.

"Waah, salam kenal! Namaku Neliel Tu Oderschvank, kelas 2 SMU Kikyogakuen." ujar Nel sambil menjabat tangan Toushirou dan Momo dengan semangat berlebih. "Nama Kakak yang rambut putih, hanya Toushirou?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada heran.

Toushirou merutuk dalam hati, walau wajahnya memasang senyuman super manis. "Namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Sepertinya Kak Gin-mu itu melupakan namaku ... Salam kenal juga, Neliel-san!" sapa Toushirou.

"Jangan kelewat formal begitu, ah! Panggil saja aku Nel, seperti Kak Gin biasa memanggilku!" tukas Nel halus.

"Nel!" panggil Gin. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menoleh ke arah Gin dan melihat kalau pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah jam tangannya.

"Oh, ya!" desis Nel pelan seraya menepuk dahinya. "Kak Toushi, Kak Momo, ke kamar Kak Ran yuk!" ajak Nel seraya menarik tangan kedua orang itu.

Toushirou dan Momo hanya bisa pasrah tangan mereka ditarik gadis remaja berambut hijau toska itu. Mereka melewati koridor remang-remang yang lumayan panjang. Saat mereka tiba di kamar bertuliskan nama 'Rangiku Matsumoto', barulah mereka berempat menghentikan langkah mereka dan mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Siapa?" tanya suara di balik pintu itu. Suara wanita muda.

"Ini saya, Ran-chan!" jawab Gin lembut.

"Kak Gin? Masuk saja, Kak. Pintunya tidak dikunci, kok!" ujar Rangiku. Gin dan ketiga orang di belakangnya langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

Di dalam kamar itu, nampaklah seorang wanita muda berambut orange bergelombang sebahu sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat. Tatapan matanya sedikit sayu, walaupun raut wajahnya nampak ceria. Botol infus tergantung di samping wanita itu, dan di meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya berderet botol-botol dan juga tablet obat. Nampaknya wanita itu sedang sakit berat. Meski demikian, wanita itu tak mau memasang wajah sedih di depan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Gin yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang 'Ran-chan', segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin lembut. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang duduk di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak Gin. Bukankah Kakak lihat sendiri kalau kondisiku hari ini sudah sangat membaik?" jawab Rangiku pelan. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat itu menunduk, tak berani menatap langsung Gin.

Gin langsung tahu kalau Rangiku berbohong tentang keadaannya pada dirinya. Jari-jari kurus Gin menyusuri wajah Rangiku dan menengadahkan wajah wanita bermata _pale blue_ itu. Alis Gin mengernyit.

"Tubuhmu sedikit kurus dan juga dingin, Ran-chan. Apa kau makan dengan layak? Saya lihat obat-obatmu juga masih banyak, kau tidak meminumnya lagi, ya?" tanya Gin. Rangiku hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Gin tidak pernah suka jika dia sengaja menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu. "Ran-chan, kau tak akan cepat sembuh kalau begini caranya. Bukankah saya selalu bilang kalau kau harus meminum obat supaya Tuberkulosis-mu itu tidak semakin parah? Ayolah, kamu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Ran-chan." Lelaki berambut perak itu mencoba membujuk Rangiku. "Saya akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, tapi kau harus meminum obatmu, ya?"

Rangiku berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan tawaran Gin. "Baiklah, tapi Kak Gin janji, ya. Harus sering-sering ke sini ..."

"Iya, saya janji," kata Gin. Senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. Membuat Rangiku ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Ah, Kak Gin membawa teman, ya?" tanya Rangiku yang menyadari kalau tadi Gin tidak datang sendirian. Momo dan Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_, karena dari tadi dikacangin terus sama mereka berdua. (Padahal kacang sekarang nggak mahal *Author dikemplang Toushirou*)

Gin langsung tersadar. "Ya, yang ini namanya Toushirou ... Hitsugaya. Dan yang di sebelahnya Momo Hinamori," ujarnya sambil nyengir. Ia lupa kalau tadi mengajak dua sejoli itu masuk ke kamarnya Rangiku. Apalagi sekarang Toushirou melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah Gin yang berbunyi '_Asyik banget ya pacaran, sampe ngelupain temennya yang sejak tadi jadi tugu selamat datang di depan pintu!_', membuat pria bermata sipit itu menelan ludah saking takutnya. "Tadi, saya bertemu dengannya di jalan. Jadi sekalian saja saya ajak ke sini. Ran-chan tidak keberatan kan?"

Rangiku menggeleng perlahan. "Aku malah senang kalau ada teman Kak Gin yang mau menjengukku. Aku kesepian di sini. Suster Cosette menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di ranjang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Makanya, begitu aku tahu Kak Gin datang ke sini bersama teman-teman Kak Gin ... aku sangat senang sekali!" ujar Rangiku dengan senyum ceria.

Gin mendengarkan perkataan Rangiku dengan cermat. "Mana Suster Cosette? Saya ingin berbicara dengannya," tanya Gin. Mata sipitnya terbuka, membuat Rangiku tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Ah? Di, di ruang misa. Ta, tadi katanya beliau sedang menemui Pastor Remington di bilik pengakuan dosa! Ke, kenapa Kakak mau bertemu dengan Suster Cosette?" tanya Rangiku tergagap-gagap. Ia tahu sekali kalau laki-laki berambut perak itu berbicara sampai matanya terbuka, itu artinya bakal terjadi hal-hal buruk.

Gin sadar sikapnya berlebihan. Ia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatur emosinya yang sempat meluap tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, Ran-chan. Saya hanya mau minta padanya agar kamu dikasih dispensasi. Tidak enak kan berada dalam ruang perawatan terus? Sekali-kali kamu harus menghirup udara segar di luar sana, Ran-chan!" jawab Gin jujur.

Rangiku terdiam. Gin yang merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, langsung keluar dari kamar Rangiku dan membiarkan gadis itu berbincang-bincang dengan Toushirou, Momo, dan Nel. Pria itu menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor panti asuhan itu untuk mencari wanita yang dipanggil oleh Rangiku dengan sebutan 'Suster Cosette' itu. Selagi mencari wanita itu, Gin membentangkan sayap abu-abunya dan menekan serendah mungkin aura energinya. Sehingga kehadirannya tak bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain, walaupun orang itu memiliki kekuatan spiritual.

Saat melewati ruangan misa, Gin melihat sesosok wanita muda berambut burgundi dan mengenakan pakaian biarawati tengah berdoa di altar. Gin memutuskan untuk menunggu wanita itu selesai berdoa dengan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan kapel.

Sesaat setelah wanita itu selesai berdoa ... "Selamat siang, Andakah yang bernama Suster Cosette?" tanya Gin sopan. Ia kembali memasukkan sayap abu-abunya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Gin, dan menatapnya heran._ Kapan laki-laki ini berada di sini? Rasanya tadi tak ada orang selain aku di sini?_ batin wanita itu heran.

"Ya, saya Suster Cosette de Watteau. Anda siapa ya?" tanya Suster Cosette.

"Aku Gin Ichimaru, _orang_ yang dekat dengannya selama lebih dari 14 tahun," jawab Gin singkat. Alis Suster itu mengkerut, namun Gin tak mempedulikannya. "Aku ke mari mau meminta tolong, supaya kamu memberikan dispensasi untuk Rangiku Matsumoto. Kasihan jika dia dikurung terus dalam kamar rawatnya selama dua minggu lebih, tanpa merasakan sedikit pun udara di luar sana. Apa kamu tidak kasihan padanya?" lanjut Gin dengan tatapan tajam. Mata sipitnya terbuka lagi, kali ini tampangnya terlihat sangat serius. Tata bicaranya berubah drastis seketika.

Suster Cosette menelan ludah. Ia segera sadar kalau pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Wanita berambut burgundi itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Bukannya tidak kasihan, Tuan Gin. Tapi, tubuh Rangiku akan melemah jika dia dibawa keluar ruangan. Dia masih belum sembuh benar, apalagi belakangan ini kondisinya semakin menurun. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat kondisi gadis itu semakin memburuk dan akhirnya meninggal," kata Suster Cosette getir. Tangannya bergetar keras menahan perasaan. "Tapi, kenapa Anda menginginkannya berada di samping Anda? Bukankah Anda juga seorang Pencabut Nyawa?" tanyanya heran.

Gin menghela nafas panjang. "Soal kenapa aku menginginkannya, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan lagi bukan aku yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Itu adalah tugas Pencabut Nyawa lain, dan satu hal lagi. Kau tak berhak menjatuhkan vonis seperti itu pada Ran-chan. Urusan hidup dan mati bukan urusan kalian, para manusia. Melainkan urusan Tuhan dan kami, para Pencabut Nyawa. Kau paham itu?" jawab Gin dingin. (**A/N** : Biasanya Gin menggunakan kata 'Watashi' (saya) untuk menyebut dirinya, tapi mulai bagian ia berbicara dengan Suster Cosette ia menggunakan kata 'Boku' (aku) untuk menyebut dirinya. Setelah ini, ia akan menggunakan 'Watashi' lagi.)

Suster Cosette mengangguk takut. "Ya, saya paham sekali akan hal itu, Tuan Gin." Wanita itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mulai besok, saya akan mengizinkan Rangiku untuk keluar dari ruang perawatannya. Semuanya masih dalam situasi aman selama dia meminum obatnya secara rutin. Pastikan dia juga membawa obatnya kemana pun dia pergi. Bagaimana, Tuan Gin?" tanya Suster Cosette memastikan.

Gin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, saya mengerti." Laki-laki berambut perak itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju pintu. Sebelum ia melangkah keluar, Gin menoleh ke arah Suster Cosette. "Apakah Anda keberatan kalau seandainya dia tinggal bersama saya, Suster Cosette?" tanyanya. Wajah wanita berambut burgundi itu menegang seketika. Gin jadi merasa tak enak melihatnya. "_Ara_, Anda tak perlu khawatir. Saya bisa menjaga Rangiku dengan baik kok! Anda tenang saja, Suster Cosette!" jawab Gin tenang dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

Wajah suster itu nampak tersipu. Gin masih melemparkan senyum pada wanita itu. Dia berkata sebelum meninggalkan ruangan misa itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Cosette de Watteau."

Dan suster muda itu jatuh terduduk di tempatnya, dengan rasa takut yang begitu meraja. Nafasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Pencabut Nyawa itu inginkan dari saya?" gumamnya penuh kengerian yang amat sangat.

**-%%DDM&MDD%%-**

Tiga hari kemudian ... "Senangnya~! Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara luar!" teriak Rangiku sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tampak bahagia sekali setelah dirinya diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang perawatannya di panti asuhan dua hari yang lalu.

Gin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rangiku yang seperti bertahun-tahun tidak pernah melihat dunia luar. Tapi ekspresi itulah yang paling ingin Gin lihat dari wajah Rangiku. Ekspresi ceria, dan wajah yang cerah.

"Kak Giinn! Ke sini!" seru Rangiku menyentakkan lamunan Gin.

"Iya, Kakak ke sana!" sahut Gin seraya berlari-lari kecil ke arah Rangiku.

Mereka berdua bermain-main di taman bunga yang berada di pinggiran kota yang jauh dari keramaian. Tampaknya memang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Rangiku duduk di pinggiran danau, sementara Gin merangkaikan bunga Chrysant membentuk mahkota dan meletakkannya di kepala Rangiku.

"Kau nampak cantik sekali hari ini, Ran-chan!" puji Gin tulus.

Mendengar itu, tawa Rangiku langsung meledak. "Ahaha, sekarang Kakak sudah pandai merayu, ya?" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya yang makin mengganas.

"Hei, saya serius!" tukas Gin. Wajahnya _blushing_, membuat wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu semakin menambah volume tawanya. "Iya, deh. Saya nggak mau lagi ngerayu, Ran-chan!" ujarnya dengan nada ngambek.

"Iih, Kak Gin ngambek! Lucu deh!" ledek Rangiku seraya mencolek pipi Gin. "Tapi aku senang, karena berkat Kak Gin ... aku tak perlu lagi berada di ruang perawatan di panti asuhan. Aku merasa sangat beruntung sekali telah mengenal Kak Gin sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Kak Gin kan orangnya sangat baik, lembut, penuh perhatian, keren, dan masih ada seribu hal lain yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata deh! Yang jelas, di mataku Kak Gin itu PERFECT! Nggak ada lawannya deh!" cerita Rangiku dengan riangnya membuat Gin sukses bercengok ria. "Aku jadi ingin berada di samping Kak Gin selamanya sampai aku mati! Boleh kan?" tambahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Kesunyian panjang menyeruak. Gin menatap gadis manis di sampingnya itu dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya ... ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu, dan dia tak ingin gadis itu terlibat dalam pertempuran antara Pencabut Nyawa dan Iblis nanti. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tahu sekali kalau membawa gadis itu dalam kehidupannya, sama artinya dengan melibatkan gadis itu dalam urusannya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin bila suatu saat lawan akan memanfaatkan Rangiku untuk membuat Gin lengah, dan Gin paling tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi!

Pria bermata sipit itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan jari-jari kurusnya membelai helai demi helai rambut Rangiku dengan penuh rasa sayang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

"Kak Gin? Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku tak mengerti.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gin langsung memeluk Rangiku erat. Erat sekali. Rangiku terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang disayanginya itu mendadak bersikap demikian.

"Kak Gin? Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku panik.

"Ran-chan, _Gomenna_~!" hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut perak itu, tanpa melepas pelukannya. Seolah ... dia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Seolah ... apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia tak ingin Rangiku mati terbunuh. Karena ia menganggap wanita itu sebagai 'orang yang sangat berharga' yang harus ia lindungi sekuat tenaga.

Rangiku nampaknya mengerti apa yang Gin pikirkan. Perlahan, wanita itu mengelus rambut perak Gin dan membalas pelukannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Gin menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap lurus Rangiku.

"Apa kau tak menyesal memilih ikut dengan saya, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin serius.

"Tentu saja tidak! Karena hidup bersama Kak Gin adalah puncak kebahagiaan saya, dan tujuan utama hidup saya. Saya tak akan meninggalkan Kak Gin apapun yang terjadi!" jawab Rangiku mantap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gin tak percaya.

"Ya!" jawab Rangiku tegas.

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ya!"

"Sekalipun hidup dengan saya berarti mengikutsertakan dirimu dalam bahaya?"

Rangiku terdiam sejenak. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap berkata 'Ya'.

Gin tersenyum puas. Dia telah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuknya. Tanpa ragu, ia memeluk Rangiku erat. "Saya tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, Ran-chan. Saya akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Karena Ran-chan adalah milik saya sampai kapanpun. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Ran-chan selain saya." bisik Gin lembut di telinga wanita itu.

Rangiku tersenyum mendengarnya. Wanita berambut orange itu membiarkan jari-jari kurus pria itu membelai lembut rambutnya sekali lagi. Gin menengadahkan dagu Rangiku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Rangiku. Lama mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, dan baru melepaskan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Mereka lalu merebahkan diri di rumput, dan menghabiskan hari itu bersama. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diintai oleh sepasang mata berwarna _hazel_ milik gadis berambut hijau toska yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kalian saling mencintai ... Kak Gin ... Kak Ran ..." bisik Neliel getir dengan butiran bening yang mulai membasahi pipi putihnya.

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kok jadinya roman gaje n picisan begini ya?

Toushirou : (ngomel tanpa basa-basi) Gimana sih? Kan elo yang bikin nih cerita! Dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab!

Marianne vessalius : (marah) Aku lagi buntu ide tauk! Sialan! Mana udah ketunda seminggu lagi!

Toushirou : (sigh) Thor, lo tuh kelewat santai sih jadi orang. Jadinya ya begini deh!

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Sorry, coz dari kemarin gue sibuk banget. Udah gue ditunjuk jadi panitia Dies Natalis buat temen gue yang wisuda kemarin. Udah gitu, kampus gue juga ngadain upacara buat mengenang sekaligus tanda turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Gesang dan Ainun Habibie.

All of Bleach Chara : (yang cowok rame-rame kompakan pake baju koko hitam, yang ceweknya pake jilbab hitam) Innalilahi wa Innailaihi Roji'un. Semoga amal perbuatan mereka diterima di sisi-Nya.

Marianne vessalius : Amin.

Ggio : (sweatdrop pas baca skrip) Edan! Nie cerita ... Kok ada adegan cinta-cintaannya ya? Padahal katanya ini bukan fic romance?

Marianne vessalius : Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian! Baca review-nya! (sok merintah)

Ulquiorra : Baiklah, yang pertama dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, katanya kamu ngetik berapa jam, Thor? Kok cepet banget? Trus si Toushirou nggak kembung tuh kebanyakan makan semangka?

Marianne vessalius : (stay cool) Sebenernya sih tuh chapter kemarin saya sudah buat dari jauh-jauh hari outline-nya. Jadi tinggal dikembangin aja deh! Ngetiknya? 4 jam selesai kok! Hehehe ... Soal Toushirou? Dia sih, nggak bakalan kembung! Lah perutnya aja ada 4!

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Sialan lo, Thor! Lo kira gue sapi yang punya perut 4?

Grimmjaw : (cengok) Emang sapi perutnya 4? Perasaan cuma satu deh!

Toushirou : (marah) Makanya kalo lagi pas pelajaran biologi tuh dengerin dengan seksama, jangan molornya yang digedein! _Baka_!

Grimmjaw : (pundung, langsung mojok di sudut)

Ulquiorra : (masih baca lanjutan review) Thor, dia nanya bentuk pelepasan segelnya Toushirou gimana? Trus katanya lagi, dia hanya ngucapin kata-kata dalam bahasa Elf yang ada di Eragon. Kok bisa manjur?

Marianne vessalius : Tentang pelepasan segel Shirou-chan, silakan baca ceritanya dengan seksama. Trus soal kata-kata Elf, saya pernah baca kalau dibalik kata-kata tersembunyi kekuatan yang namanya 'kotodama'. Yah, mungkin saya sembuh gara-gara pengaruh itu mungkin. Hehehe ... Byakuya nggak jadi nembak Arya karena takut jadi Byakkun Bakar? Kayaknya nggak, dia kan masih cinta sama Hisana. Hehee...

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Humm, yang berikutnya dari **-killuMika 623-**, katanya dia nggak sadar kalo udah double update, HA? (melotot kaget)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Padahal sudah saya kasih _woro-woro_ kalau mau double update ... T-T

Byakuya : (baca lanjutan review) Terus katanya dia baru denger akhiran –han. Humm, berarti dia nggak pernah merhatiin gaya bicaranya Gin di anime versi Jepangnya ya?

Marianne vessalius : (sewot mode : **on**) Nggak tahu bukan berarti harus nonton filmnya, Byakuya!

Byakuya : (sweatdrop lagi) Iya, aku tahu. Btw, katanya nama jurusnya diambil dari lagu gereja? Trus dia juga nanya apakah 'Marianne' nama asli kamu, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Ehm, begini. Kyrie eleison itu sebenernya jurusnya **priest** di Ragnarok Online, habis saya buntu ide, jadi terpaksa deh saya pake tuh jurus. (RO itu milik Lee Myong Jin dan perusahaan Lyto, sekedar tahu saja). Soal lagu gereja? Sorry, saya nggak tahu. Maaf kalau Mika-han tersinggung. 'Marianne' itu anagram dari nama asli saya! Ini uraiannya : Marianne → Malianne → Maline (hilangkan infiks –an dari Malianne) → Melani. Itulah nama asli saya! Jauh banget ya, nyasarnya? ^-^

Byakuya : (ngelanjutin baca review) Trus dia nggak rela kamu numpang jadi OC trus pegang-pegang Toushirou tuh, Thor! Gimana?

Marianne vessalius : Kalau Mika-han nggak rela saya numpang jadi OC nanti lain kali saya masukkan Mika-han jadi OC juga deh! Impas kan kita? Yawda, yuk jabat tangan. Kita baikkan ok?

Soi Fon : Yosh! Giliranku menjawab review! Berikutnya dari **Soi Fon-Jeassy in the world**. Katanya dia nggak nyadar kalau udah double update Thor, trus pundung deh. Trus katanya kok kamu sebagai author fic ini masuk-masuk aja dalam cerita?

Marianne vessalius : (nyengir lebar ala Gin) Hehehe, suka-suka gue dong! Habisnya kan gue yang ngejanjiin Toushirou buat makanin semangka di kebun gue. Jadi ya gitu deh! (evil smirk)

Soi Fon: (sweatdrop) Dia minta katanya Neliel di pihak Aizen aja, Thor. Gimana? Trus, katanya semoga kamu sehat-sehat aja. Sakit juga gapapa, biar dosanya ngurang. Lho?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kok malah ngedoain gue sakit? Emang bagus sih dosa bisa ngurang, tapi ntar gimana nasibnya fic ini? Soal Neliel? Udah kejawab di fic ini, maaf jadi nggak memuaskan keinginan Soi-san.

Soi Fon : (ngelanjutin baca review) Dia nanya lagi nih, Thor! Katanya Rangiku ada ga? Trus Author sukanya NnoiNel atau GrimmNel? Hallibel pairingnya ma siapa? Vizard-nya ada ga? Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Ok, saya jawab! Rangiku udah muncul, di chapter ini. dia jadi pasangannya Gin. Saya lebih suka GrimmNel, dan NnoiHalli. Soal Vizard? Saya nggak tau, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk muncul. Mungkin baru saya keluarkan ketika menjelang chapter terakhir. Bagaimana? Maaf ya, GgioSoi-nya saya tunda sampai chapter depan. Maaf telah mengecewakan.

Gin : Wuah, kali ini saya jadi tokoh central ya di chapter ini? Bahagianya~! (tersenyum senang) Berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach, **katanya dia minta supaya pertarungannya Hitsu supaya jangan diganggu? Sudah kok. Silakan anda baca chapter ini. Romance-nya sama Momo? Mungkin agak kurang di chapter ini, mewakili Author, saya mohon maaf bila mengecewakan anda. Eh? Saya apes di sini? Ahaha, nggak juga kok! Saya kan orangnya selalu positif thinking! Jadi nggak ada masalah tuh! Mau ngungsiin saya ke rumah anda? Err, nanti yang ngerawat Ran-chan siapa? Maaf, ya? Jangan marah ok?

Marianne vessalius : (nunduk sedalam-dalamnya penuh penyesalan) Sekali lagi maaf ya, Emerald-han! Maaf jika saya mengecewakanmu.

Grimmjaw : Berikutnya dari **Kusanagi de fall moon**. Dia bilang fic-mu ini makin seru aja, Thor! Dia jadi deg-degan setiap bacanya. Dia juga berterima kasih banget kamu mau mampir dan review fic-nya.

Marianne vessalius : Ya, sama-sama Kusa-han. Maaf juga saya telat update. Semoga Kusa-han tidak bosan menunggu saya. Maaf kalau chapter ini agak membosankan. Kalau mau menghujat saya, hujat aja. Saya terima kok! Saya maafkan Kusa-han kok! Tenang saja! Kita kan friend! ^-^

Grimmjaw : (jaw drop) Parah banget nih Author ...

Marianne vessalius : Hah, lo ngomong apa barusan Grimm? (ngelayangin death glare)

Grimmjaw : (ketakutan) Nggak, gue nggak ngomong apa-apa!

Ggio : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Loe keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne : Urusai!

Rukia : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Suchan : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

Suchan : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Ichigo : Jiah, ni Iblis ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Suchan) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	11. Chapter 10

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, pake nama yang di translate, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Harap dimaafkan karena author lagi strez.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Double Update! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang telat update seminggu! Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

**Normal POV**

Gin dan Rangiku lalu merebahkan diri di rumput taman bunga yang ada di pinggiran kota, dan menghabiskan hari itu bersama. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diintai oleh sepasang mata berwarna _hazel_ milik gadis berambut hijau toska yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kalian saling mencintai ... Kak Gin ... Kak Ran ..." bisik Neliel getir dengan butiran bening yang mulai membasahi pipi putihnya. "Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku ... Sudah tak tersisa lagi jarak bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian!" ujarnya perlahan. Butiran-butiran air matanya mengalir semakin deras di pipinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang mulai turun dengan derasnya, Nel berhenti di salah satu bangunan kosong. Ia berteduh di tempat itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke tempat di mana Gin bersenang-senang dengan Rangiku di tempat yang juga sangat disukainya itu. Ya, taman itu sebenarnya adalah tempat rahasia Nel yang selalu ia kunjungi bila ia sedang merasa suntuk. Namun, taman itu akan menjadi tempat yang paling dibencinya sekarang.

"Kenapa~!" teriak Nel stres. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Kak Gin? Kenapa?" jerit gadis berambut hijau toska itu semakin menjadi. "Kalau akhirnya akan sesakit ini, lebih baik tidak usah bertemu ... Tapi, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?" bisik Nel sedih. Air matanya tumpah semakin deras.

Ya, sebenarnya Neliel telah lama menyukai pria berambut perak yang selalu ada di sisi Rangiku yang juga sangat disayanginya. Namun entah mengapa meski rasa sayang Nel pada pria itu sangat besar, pria yang sangat diharapkannya itu tak kunjung melihatnya sebagai 'seseorang yang spesial'. Gin hanya menganggap Nel sebagai 'adik perempuan', bukan sebagai 'teman perempuan spesial'. Dan kenyataan pahit itu sangat mengiris hati Nel.

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya ke lutut. Dia terus menangis sampai suara bariton menyapanya dengan—yah, tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

"Hei, kau!" seru suara itu menyentakkan Nel. "Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya suara itu tanpa meninggalkan nada kasarnya. Membuat Nel semakin takut.

Nel ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah suara. Namun ia sangat takut untuk melihat mata orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Meski pria itu tak memanggilnya dengan namanya, tapi bagi Neliel riskan sekali bila ada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja menanyainya dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini.

Tanpa Nel tahu, pria itu mendekatinya, dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis berambut panjang itu. Nel segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang pria berambut biru langit dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Ka, kau mau apa? Apa kau orang jahat?" tanya Nel terbata-bata karena takut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Lelaki berambut biru itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan salah! Biarpun aku terlihat seperti ini, aku bukanlah orang jahat dan juga tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dekat sini dan melihatmu berteduh di sini. Jadi, aku juga ke mari untuk maksud yang sama," jelas pria itu panjang lebar. Nel mengerjap-ngerjapkan permata _hazel_nya dengan cepat, masih ragu dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. "Oya, aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu? Aku Grimmjaw ... mm, Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjaw mengulurkan tangannya pada Nel.

Nel menyambut tangan Grimm dan menjabatnya dengan erat. "Namaku Neliel, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Salam kenal, Kak Jaegerjaquez ..." kata Nel pelan. Wajahnya _blushing_.

Grimm masih merasakan gemetar dari tangan gadis itu. Alisnya mengernyit. Dia merasa dirinya sudah cukup sopan mengenalkan diri pada Nel, tapi kenapa gadis itu masih nampak ketakutan? Ataukah itu bukan gemetar ketakutan? Grimm menyadari sesuatu, ia segera melepaskan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Nel yang masih meringkuk di tempatnya.

Nel menatap heran pada pria berambut biru itu. Grimm yang tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Nel, segera menjawab. "Kupikir kau sedang kedinginan. Jadi kusarankan agar kau tetap memakai jaket itu. Kita berdua akan menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda. Tak apa-apa kan?"

Nel menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Grimm terdiam lagi. Setelah kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka, perlahan Grimm menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya dan memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" tanya Grimmjaw.

Neliel tersentak, tak menyangka kalau pria yang baru dikenalnya itu ternyata memperhatikan bekas air mata yang tadi belum sempat ia hapus. Dengan tergesa, Nel menghapus bekas itu dan berkata.

"Ta, tadi mataku kelilipan!" seulas senyum dikuakkan di bibir mungilnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Grimmjaw setengah tidak percaya. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah mata Nel, membuat gadis itu reflek mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Be, benar!" jawab Nel gugup.

Grimmjaw menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Nel, dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Nel terheran-heran dengan sikap pria berambut biru itu, terlebih lagi karena Grimmjaw tersenyum manis padanya dan berujar.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti kau ceritakan saja padaku kalau kau mau. Aku siap mendengarkan kok!"

"Hng!" sahut Nel. Wajahnya kini kembali cerah, seolah peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu bagaikan halusinasi yang tidak nyata.

"Ah, hujan sudah berhenti!" kata Grimm. Dia menoleh ke arah Nel dengan senyum tetap terpampang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang? Kurasa sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, dan tidak aman jika seorang gadis secantik kamu berjalan-jalan sendiri di tengah kota. Kau katakan saja di mana alamatmu, pasti akan kuantar kok!" tawar Grimm. (**A/N** : Grimm tersenyum? Uohh, _nosebleed_ ngebayanginnya!)

Nel menimbang-nimbang tawaran yang diajukan oleh Grimmjaw. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengiyakan dan membiarkan pria berambut biru itu menarik tangannya. Nel berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah lebar Grimmjaw. Tak berapa lama, jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat dan Nel menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Segera kehangatan dari telapak tangan Grimm menjalar, dan membuat gadis itu sukses ber_blushing_ ria.

Grimmjaw heran melihat ekspresi wanita di sebelahnya itu. Tadi wajahnya nampak pucat ketakutan, sekarang nampak merah seperti kepiting rebus. _Sungguh aneh ..._ pikir Grimm. _Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dan perasaan aneh apa yang sedari tadi menjalar di dadaku ini ya? Apa ini yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan yang pertama'? Ah, masa' sih?_

Melihat Grimmjaw terdiam cukup lama, Nel memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ngg, Kak Jaegerjaquez?" Grimm langsung menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Nel langsung _sweatdrop_ karena ternyata refleks pria itu kelewat bagus, sampai langsung _to the point_ noleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa Kakak mau mengantarku pulang? Kita kan baru kenal, apa tidak merepotkan Kakak? Saya khawatir, saya akan mengganggu pekerjaan Kakak." tanya Nel penasaran.

Grimmjaw terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Nel. Dia tersenyum manis. "Aku mengantarmu karena aku yang mau mengantarmu. Nggak apa-apa kok! Kamu nggak merepotkan! Lagipula waktu kerja pagiku sudah selesai tadi, dan kerja malamku dimulai jam 9. Jadi kau tenang saja, Neliel." kata Grimm lembut. "Oh, ya. Kamu masih sekolah? Atau sudah kuliah? Kalau masih sekolah di mana sekolahmu? Biar besok kujemput," tanya Grimm seraya mengeluarkan HP-nya. Bermaksud untuk menyalakan _reminder_.

"Aku masih sekolah, Kak. Kelas 2 SMA Kikyogakuen. Tapi, kenapa Kakak mau menjemputku? Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri," kata Nel terheran-heran.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Sekalian aku bisa menjagamu dari para hidung belang atau orang asing yang mungkin akan mengganggumu! Hehehe ..." tukas Grimmjaw ceria. Neliel langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

_Waduh, alamat bakalan digosipin satu sekolahan nih!_ pikir Neliel cemas. _Apalagi kalau ketahuan sama Chizuru yang cerewet itu, aduh! Mati aku!_

"Neliel? Kenapa? Kamu tampak sedang berpikir keras?" suara bariton Grimmjaw membuyarkan lamunan Nel.

Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menggeleng perlahan. "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok, Kak Jaegerjaquez! Ah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Nel saat melihat papan nama 'Panti asuhan St. Maiden'. (**A/N** : Sorry, author nggak tahu bahasa Inggris buat panti asuhan! _Gomenne~!_ -.-')

"Kamu tinggal di sini?" tanya Grimmjaw setengah tidak percaya.

Neliel langsung merenggut. "Jadi, Kakak nggak suka kalau cewek yang Kakak kenal ini berasal dan tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran saja. Tapi, kupikir tidak penting kamu tinggal di mana. Asalkan itu tempat yang baik, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Ya, sudah. Besok kujemput. Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Grimm lagi.

"Jam 3," jawab Nel singkat.

"Ok, kalau begitu sampai besok ya, Neliel! Jaga kesehatanmu, ya!" ujar Grimmjaw. Tubuh kekarnya segera beranjak dari depan gerbang panti asuhan itu.

"Ah, Kak Jaegerjaquez!" panggil Nel pada Grimm yang belum jauh dari tempat itu. pria berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah Nel. "Jaketnya ..." kata Nel seraya mengacungkan jaket milik Grimm yang tadi disampirkan ke tubuh Nel.

"Kau bawa saja, kalau kau mau. Ambil saja!" ujar Grimm pendek. Setelah berkata demikian, pria bertubuh kekar itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Neliel masih mematung di tempatnya. Dia mendesah nafas panjang dan berkata. "Dasar laki-laki aneh!"

Namun, diam-diam ia tersenyum. Sepertinya awal kehidupan barunya dengan pria itu akan berjalan mulus kali ini. Yah, mungkin saja.

**-%%DDM&MDD%%-**

Keesokkan harinya, Grimmjaw benar-benar menepati janjinya. Jam 3 tepat, ia sudah menunggu di gerbang Kikyogakuen dengan motor besarnya. Neliel yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Grimm datang dengan amat mencolok dan menarik perhatian.

"Neliel!" panggil Grimm saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari gerbang bersama kawan-kawannya.

Teman-temannya Nel yang melihat ada cowok ganteng melambaikan tangannya pada Nel, langsung menggoda gadis itu.

"Cieee, Neliel! Siapa tuh? Kok nggak ngenalin ke kami?" ujar temannya yang berambut panjang hitam dikuncir kuda sambil menyikut-nyikut Nel.

"Bu, bukan siapa-siapa kok, Mizuho!" elak Nel. Wajahnya langsung _blushing_ seketika.

"Dia pacarmu, yaaa? Kok kamu _blushing_? Ahh, akhirnya kamu meninggalkanku, Nel-chan! Padahal kukira kamu akan selamanya jadi milikku! Huu! Huu!" seru temannya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata sambil menangis-nagis gaje plus lebay.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Chizuru! Jangan berasumsi ngaco, ah!" tukas Nel tegas. _Hhh, kacau deh!_

"Ya, sudah Nel! Pergi saja dengan pria itu! Kalau soal nenek lampir ini serahkan saja sama aku!" ujar Mizuho seraya mendorong Nel.

"Tapi ..."

"Pergilah!" kata Mizuho diiringi senyuman manis. Sehingga mau tak mau Nel mengikuti saran teman akrabnya itu.

Nel berjalan menghampiri Grimm. "Kakak sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Nel sekedar basa-basi.

"Nggak, aku baru sampe kok!" kata Grimm santai. "Ini, pakai dan langsung naik ke motor ya!" titah Grimm seraya menyerahkan helm cadangan yang dibawanya pada Nel.

Nel menerima helm itu dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Kira-kira akan diajak kemana dirinya oleh pria berambut biru itu? Namun, Nel memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan langsung naik ke motor Grimmjaw.

"Ehm, Kak Jaegerjaquez?"

"Apa?" Grimmjaw menstrater motornya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya setengah ke belakang.

Neliel menatapnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata Grimmjaw yang kini terarah pada permata _hazel_ Neliel. "Boleh aku memeluk Kakak dari belakang?" tanyanya dengan warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Grimmjaw menelan ludahnya. Ia palingkan kembali kepalanya menuju ke depan, untuk membunyikan diri yang salah tingkah.

"Kak Jaegerjaquez?" panggil kembali Nel untuk memastikan Grimmjaw baik-baik saja.

Grimmjaw berpaling kembali ke arah yang sama seperti tadi. Namun, tampak kaca hitam menutupi wajahnya yang tersembuyi di balik topeng helm. Kepala yang ditutupi helm itu mengangguk.

Nel dengan bahagia memeluknya dari belakang. Nampaknya rasa sakitnya akibat perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Gin sudah hilang berkat pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya Nel belum tahu Grimmjaw seperti apa, namun ia sangat yakin kalau pria berambut biru itu adalah orang yang baik. Nalurinya yang mengatakan itu, dan ia mempercayainya.

(wajah Grimmjaw dibalik helm: Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengucur di mana-mana. Merah menyeluruhi wajahnya yang nampak dalam ekspresi sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat saat ini.)

Grimmjaw menancapkan gas dan melayang menjelajahi jalan. Menuju ke tempat yang akan menjadi tempat favorit Nel berikutnya, setelah gadis itu membenci taman bunga di pinggir kota ...

**-%%DDM&MDD%%-**

Mereka berdua tiba di tempat tujuan. Pantai Izu. Neliel segera turun dari motor Grimmjaw, melepas helmnya, dan berlari ke tepi pantai.

"Neliel! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti kau jatuh!" teriak Grimmjaw bermaksud mengingatkan gadis remaja itu.

Nel menoleh ke arah Grimm. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hijau toska itu berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Dia tersenyum manis, dan mencorongkan tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Tak apa-apa, Kak Jaegerjaquez! Ayo, ke sini! Jangan berdiri di sana terus!"

Grimm menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar ..." gumamnya dengan senyum geli di bibirnya. Ia segera menghampiri Nel, mengambil tempat di sisi gadis itu berdiri, dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Nel di tepi pantai itu.

Nel menatap hamparan ombak laut dihadapannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak. "Huwaaa, cantiknya ombak laut yang berkilau di sore hari!"

Grimmjaw menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Astaga, Neliel. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata bisa seberisik ini ..." ucapnya heran.

"Ah, Kakak! Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," protes Nel. Grimm hanya terbahak mendengarnya, membuat Nel semakin cemberut.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu ..." kata Grimmjaw di sela-sela tawanya. Setelah lama wajah Neliel cemberut, barulah Grimm menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf deh, kalau aku kelewatan. Sekarang jangan cemberut lagi, ya!" ucap Grimm disertai senyum geli di sudut bibirnya. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu langsung ikut tersenyum juga.

Nel berjongkok di tepi pantai dan memain-mainkan pasirnya. Grimm langsung ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan pantai di sore hari ..." ucap Nel pelan. Mata _hazel_nya menatap laut itu dengan sendu. Grimmjaw mendengarkan semua ucapan Nel dengan penuh minat. "Dan begitu melihat hamparan laut luas di hadapanku ini, aku merasa kalau seluruh bebanku hilang dalam sekejap."

"Beban pikiran akan hilang kalau kau memang menginginkannya, Neliel," tukas Grimm. Tidak terdengar lembut, tapi sangat menyentuh hati.

"Aku tahu," jawab Nel pelan. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sempat berpikir kalau saat itu hanya Kak Gin-lah yang mampu mengisi hatiku. Tapi setelah melihatnya bersama Kak Ran, hatiku terasa hancur sampai hidup pun terasa tak lagi menyenangkan." Nel menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun aku segera tersadar, kalau aku pasti bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Tak peduli seburuk apa penampilannya atau sikapnya, dia pasti bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Itulah yang kurasakan saat bertemu dengan Kak Jaegerjaquez ..."

Mata biru Grimmjaw terbelalak lebar. Ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. _Hei, apa aku tak salah dengar? Masa' sih gadis ini ..._ Grimm menebak-nebak dalam hati, namun ia tak berani mengambil konklusi.

Mata _hazel_ milik Nel menatap lurus ke arah mata biru milik Grimm. "Maukah Kakak tetap menemaniku? Aku ingin sekali terus berada di dekat Kakak, bolehkah?" tanya gadis itu. Matanya memancarkan keinginan yang sangat kuat.

Grimmjaw mendesah. "Tentu saja." Mata Nel langsung berbinar-binar. "Sungguh?" Grimm mengangguk mantap.

Nel tampak bahagia sekali. Dia menatap laut itu sekali lagi, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mulutnya mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_And I Give Up Forever To Touch U_

_Cause I Know That U Fell Missing Now_

_Your The Closest To Heaven That I Never Been_

_And I Don't Want To Go Home Right Now_

_And All I Could Taste This Is sweetest_

_And All I can breath is you Life_

_And Sooner Or Later its over_

_I just don't wanna miss u tonight_

_And I Don't Want The World To See Me_

_Cause I Don't Think That They'd Understand_

_When Every Things made To Be Broken_

_I Just Want U To Know Who I Am_

Grimm menatap gadis itu selama semenit penuh. Bukan karena terpesona akan suara merdu Nel, melainkan arti dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Nel menyanyikannya untuk Grimm? Ataukah ...

"Lagu itu kupersembahkan untuk Kak Gin," jelas Nel sebelum pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi semakin salah paham. "Judulnya 'Iris' dari Goo Goo Dolls."

Grimm tersenyum malu. Rupanya ia salah mengira tadi, ia kira lagu itu ditujukan untuknya. Ternyata ...

"Syukurlah!" seru Grimmjaw seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir pantai. Senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. "Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu, dong!" godanya disertai kekehan kecil.

Nel langsung cemberut. "Uh, Kakak GR!" sewot Nel. Mendengar itu, tawa Grimmjaw langsung meledak. Neliel yang masih kesal mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah hamparan laut yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa tersadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, ini awal yang baik baginya. Ia harap semuanya tetap seperti ini selamanya. Sayangnya di tengah kegembiraannya itu, ia dan Grimm tak sadar kalau mereka berdua tengah diawasi oleh mata-mata Aizen, Suchan.

"Manusia cenderung lupa akan bahaya yang mengancam mereka, saat mereka tengah menikmati kehidupan damai mereka. Apa dengan bersantai-santai bersama manusia seperti itu, mereka yakin bisa memenangkan perang ini?" gumam Suchan heran. "Yah, sudahlah. Berusahalah sebisa kalian ... hai Pencabut Nyawa dan orang-orang terpilih!" ujarnya kemudian dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh kelicikan.

**-%%DDM&MDD%%-**

Di tempat lain, Taman Hiburan Tokyo ...

"Shirou-chan, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Momo saat Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu membawanya ke daerah sepi yang penuh pepohonan.

"Sudahlah, diam dan ikut saja denganku, Momo!" tukas Toushirou tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis bercepol di belakangnya. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Momo dengan erat.

Momo mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Toushirou. Toushirou membawanya hingga keluar daerah pepohonan, ke sebuah area permainan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi meski lampu-lampunya masih menyala dengan baik. Di sekitar area itu terdapat area polos luas yang di sekelilingnya terdapat meja-meja cafe yang sudah tak terpakai. Sekilas Momo melihat tidak ada yang spesial di tempat itu, tapi saat dia melihat langit diatasnya dia bisa melihat jelas langit penuh bintang.

"Waahh, bagusnya!" desis Momo kagum. "Bintangnya indah sekali!"

Momo menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap bintang, sesuatu yang lebih disukainya dibandingkan keramaian di tengah kota. Tubuh anggunnya di ajak duduk di salah satu kursi cafe yang tersedia di area taman bermain yang tak terpakai itu, begitu pula Toushirou. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa ada yang saling berbicara. Namun kondisi itu tak berarti buruk bagi Momo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Toushirou bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Momo yang masih duduk di kursinya. Laki-laki mungil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Momo dan berujar.

"_Do you mind if you dance together with me_?"(**A/N** : Umm, readers. Tolong betulkan kalau salah ya?)

Momo menatap permata _emerald_ itu selama semenit penuh dengan permata _hazel_nya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan, Shirou-chan!" ujarnya tetap dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. Tangannya menyambut tangan kecil milik Toushirou dan segera saja mereka siap dalam posisi dansa Waltz.

"Tapi, tak ada lagu, Shirou-chan ..." kata Momo yang tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Anehnya, Toushirou malah terbahak mendengarnya dan berujar.

"Ya, sudah! Aku nyanyikan saja lagunya! Beres kan?"

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Toushirou menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum ia memulai lagunya dan tariannya.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Mungkin suara Toushirou tak sebagus penyanyi aslinya. Namun bagi Momo, itu bukanlah masalah karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang dicintainya, seorang Pencabut Nyawa bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Tarian yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu hanya ditemani oleh kilau lampu-lampu taman hiburan, tanpa ada penonton seorang pun.

Dan malam itu, mereka habiskan bersama di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram dan kilau lampu taman hiburan. Dengan tarian Waltz yang menyatukan jiwa kedua sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

**-%%DDM&MDD%%-**

Di suatu tempat yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo ... area yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput dikelilingi oleh pohon sekitarnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana kecuali sepasang Pencabut Nyawa yang berlainan warna sayap, yaitu si sayap putih Orihime dan si sayap hitam Ulquiorra.

Mereka berdua tengah memandangi langit di atas mereka dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Bahkan suara gemerisik dedaunan pohon yang beradu dengan hembusan angin mereka anggap sebagai simfoni alam yang menambah suasana romantis mereka.

"Ulqui-chan, bintangnya indah ya?" tanya Orihime tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang yang berada di langit di atasnya.

"Ya, sangat indah ..." ucap Ulquiorra datar. "Apalagi jika ditatap berdua."

Kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka. Namun itu tak menyurutkan niat Orihime untuk menghabiskan malam itu bersama kekasihnya. Sebelumnya mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka untuk mencabut nyawa manusia yang telah dijadwalkan untuk mati, dan sekarang mereka ingin menikmati malam itu sambil beristirahat.

Wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra refleks mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai helai demi helai rambut indah milik kekasihnya itu. Meski keduanya tidak saling berbicara, itu tidak membuat Orihime merasa kecewa menghabiskan malam itu dengan duduk di rumput taman pinggiran kota Tokyo bersama Ulquiorra yang sangat dia cintai.

"Ah, ada kunang-kunang!" desis Orihime kaget saat melihat sekumpulan sinar kecil berwarna orange muncul dari balik rerumputan dan terbang mengelilingi mereka. "Waa, indahnya! Ulqui-chan! Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke tempat ini! tempat ini bagus sekali!" kata Orihime dengan wajah ceria dan senyum cerah terpancang di bibir mungilnya.

"Demi kamu, akan kulakukan apapun. Asalkan kamu merasa senang, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku, Hime ..." ucap Ulquiorra pelan di telinga kekasihnya. Tangannya masih sibuk membelai rambut Orihime dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orihime penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sungguh!" jawab Ulquiorra tegas. "Aku bersumpah, setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir aku akan segera menikahimu. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita ..."

Orihime terpana mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Gadis itu masih belum terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya selama beberapa saat, tak terasa wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah yang sejak tadi menjalar di pipinya. Serta merta ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari permata _emerald_ milik kekasihnya.

"Orihime." Panggil Ulquiorra. Refleks membuat wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap permata _emerald_ milik Ulquiorra. "Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu, karena aku akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga, Hime. Tak akan kubiarkan iblis-iblis jahanam itu menyentuhmu, walau seujung rambut pun." bisik Ulquiorra pelan di telinga Orihime.

Ucapan yang sarat akan perasaan itu membuat Orihime menatap Ulquiorra selama semenit penuh tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Laki-laki itu meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi mulus milik Orihime dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Dan tepat pada saat jam di tengah kota berdentang menunjukkan pukul 21.00, pasangan itu berciuman.

Mereka semua menikmati kehidupan damai mereka bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berharap kedamaian itu akan terus berlanjut, namun mereka segera tersadar kalau perang mereka dengan iblis waktunya semakin mendekat. Apakah mereka bisa menuntaskan janji mereka untuk tetap bersama kekasih mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya selain mereka sendiri. Karena tindakan merekalah yang menentukan nasib dan masa depan mereka semua.

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (kesel kuadrat) Jiah, balik lagi jadi roman gaje n picisan begini ya? Capek deh!

Toushirou : (ngomel tanpa basa-basi) Gimana sih? Kan elo yang bikin nih cerita! Dasar author nggak bertanggung jawab!

Marianne vessalius : (marah) Aku lagi kesel banget tauk! Sialan! Udah pake acara mati lampu, modem nggak beres pulak! Aaaaarrrrgggghh! Stress gue!

Toushirou : (sigh) Thor, lo tuh kelewat santai sih jadi orang. Jadinya ya begini deh!

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Hhh, readers gue pasti pada kecewa gara-gara nungguin chapter berikutnya dan ternyata mundur satu hari gara-gara insiden mati lampu!

Ggio : (sweatdrop pas baca skrip) Edan! Nie cerita ... Kok banyak banget lagunya sih? Ini kan bukan songfic, trus gimana nih?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Sorry, habisnya gue nggak tahu gimana biar suasananya ngepas. Yawda gue masukin lagu 'Iris'-nya Goo Goo Dolls sama 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'-nya Elton John.

All : (sweatdrop) Set, dah! Author kita ini seleranya _oldies_ banget!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai! Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian! Baca review-nya! (sok merintah)

Grimmjaw : Baiklah, yang pertama dari **Tenshi-Kamimaru**, katanya ceritanya makin seru nih. Dan katanya dia nunguin GrimmNel, EH? (mata membelalak lebar)

Marianne vessalius : Yosh! Nie udah gue kasih di chapter ini. Silakan menikmati!

Soi Fon : (sweatdrop) Berikutnya dari **Soi Fon-Jeassy in the world**. Katanya ceritanya bagus banget, Thor. Trus dia nanyain agama kamu apa? Dan katanya dia minta supaya aku aja yang baca reviewnya.

Marianne vessalius : Ok, saya jawab. Saya agamanya Islam 100%, dan ok saya tetapkan Soi Fon sebagai pembaca tetap review kamu.

Soi Fon: (sweatdrop)

Gin : Hhh, di chapter ini saya sama sekali nggak ada kesempatan buat muncul ya? (wajah nunduk sedih) Tapi nggak apa deh! yang penting bisa baca review! (balik nyengir bahagia lagi) Berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach, **katanya Hitsu keren banget! Trus romance GinRan-nya kerasa banget di chapter kemarin. Soal penyakit Ran-chan? Tenang, dia nggak bakalan mati kok! Kan sudah diobati secara intensif dan juga dirawat sebaik mungkin sama saya. Jadi tenang aja, emerald-han!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Umm, yang berikutnya **Bed wetter livi**, katanya pelepasan segelnya si Toushirou keren banget. Eh? Minta nambah HitsuHina? Ichigo ditambah sial? Gimana nih, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (mata ngebelalak, tampang horror) Buset, kalo Ichigonya dibikin sial mulu. Kasian dianya, kan udah disiksa kesono kemari sama author lain, jadi ya berbaik hati dikitlah! HitsuHina? Nih, saya sediakan. Walau nggak banyak porsinya sie. Tapi saya akan banyekin di chapter depan.

Ulquiorra : (masih baca lanjutan review) Thor, dia minta update kilat. Gimana?

Marianne vessalius : Wokeh, saya update. Tunggu aja dengan sabar, wkwkwk!

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Err, yang berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**, dia bilang katanya lebih baik jika fic ini dilanjutkan tanpa berlama-lama. Trus dia minta UlquiHime dimasukkan. Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Udah kok! Triple date malah! Pilih aja! Ada GrimmNel, HitsuHina, sama UlquiHime. Pilih mana yang paling romantis! Hehehe!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Parah ni, author. Humm, yang berikutnya dari **-killuMika 623-**, HA? (melotot kaget) Errr, Thor. Dia nanya agama kamu apaan sih, kok tau soal gereja, pengakuan dosa, juga soal Islam?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Saya agamanya Islam. Soal gereja dan pengakuan dosa sih, saya tahu dari ibu saya. Coz beliau dulu pernah sekolah di SMA katolik Slamet Riyadi. Blum lagi, koleksi manga saya Trinity Blood yang nota bene ngebahas soal agama katolik, plus film Constantine, Crimson River, The Exorcist dan lain sebagainya.

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Ternyata selera film kamu aneh banget, Thor! Nggak heran deh, kalau kamu paham banget sama pengakuan dosa, pengusiran setan ala gereja, dan lain sebagainya. (baca lanjutan review) Terus katanya dia seneng banget pas denger dia mau kamu jadikan OC. Pertarungannya juga bagus banget katanya.

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Padahal kataku adegan battle-nya ancur-ancuran lho! Tapi bagus deh kalau pembaca suka.

Toushirou : (sweatdrop lagi) Dia juga nanya apakah Rangiku bakalan meninggal?

Marianne vessalius : Nggak kok! Tenang aja! Kan ada Mas Gin yang ngerawat Neng Rangiku, jadi tenang aja! Hehehehe ^-^ Dan saya sudah penuhi keinginan Mika-han untuk membuat Toushirou menjadi pembaca review kamu.

Byakuya : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne : Urusai!

Ggio : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Suchan : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

Suchan : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Rukia : Jiah, ni Iblis ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Suchan) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	12. Chapter 11

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, pake nama yang di translate, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Double Update! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang telat update seminggu! Saya baru pulang dari mudik kemarin. Tambahan lagi, komputer rumah saya sempat error, makanya saya tidak bisa update. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Pertengahan bulan Agustus ... Liburan musim panas, kediaman Momo ...

"Gyaaaa! Kenapa di liburan begini tugas malah numpuuuukkk? OH NOOOO~!" jerit Kusaka stres. Momo dan Toushirou yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya langsung menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat. Sementara itu lusinan buku dan kamus terhampar di ruangan itu.

"Kusaka, bisa nggak sih ngerjain tugasnya diam-diam saja? Berisik tahu!" seru Momo marah.

"Uuh, aku kan nggak kayak kamu yang diterangin sekali langsung bisa, Hinamori! Sekarang coba kau bantu aku untuk menjelaskan bagian yang ini!" Kusaka yang wajahnya masih masam gara-gara dimarahi oleh Momo barusan, menunjukkan satu nomor yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan.

Momo menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar! Sini ..." seraya berkata demikian, Momo menjelaskan soal itu dengan gamblang dan terperinci. Kusaka hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda paham, dan mulai mengerjakan soal sisanya.

Toushirou hanya memperhatikan kebersamaan mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Detik berikutnya ia berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Shirou-chan? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Momo yang melihat Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu bergegas dari tempatnya dan Kusaka sedang belajar bersama.

"Ke atap sebentar. Aku mau melihat bintang, soalnya katanya malam ini bakalan ada bintang jatuh," jawab Toushirou jujur. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sangat menawan.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Momo seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia membereskan buku-buku dan kamusnya.

"Teruskan saja dulu pekerjaanmu, Momo. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana kok! Setelah selesai, kau boleh ke atap," tukas Toushirou halus.

Momo yang merasa dilarang oleh Toushirou langsung cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, kontan saja tawa Toushirou langsung meledak. "Ahahaha! Momo kau jadi mirip ikan buntal kalau menggembungkan pipi seperti itu!" ucap Toushirou di sela-sela tawanya. Melihat Momo masih cemberut, akhirnya Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu berhenti tertawa. "Iya, deh! Maaf, ayo ikut! Kusaka? Kau juga mau ikut tidak?" tanya Toushirou pada Kusaka yang masih tampak berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Duluan aja! Aku masih harus mengerjakan 25 tugas lagi! Kalo nggak selesai sekarang, bisa digantung aku sama dosen pas masuk nanti!" tolak Kusaka seraya menunjuk tumpukan buku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti nyusul, ya!" pesan mereka berdua sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Kusaka terhenyak di lantai. Wajahnya penuh bersimbah peluh. "Hhh, apa aku benar-benar yakin kalau si cebol berambut putih itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk Hinamori? Aku memang tidak mengenal dekat Hitsugaya, tapi entah kenapa ... perasaanku jadi sakit banget ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia termangu sesaat. Detik berikutnya dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah! Lupakan saja semua itu! Lupakan! Aku tak boleh mengganggu hubungan mereka! Aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk membantu pertarungan mereka dengan iblis dan juga membantu menemukan penjaga energi itu! Aku tak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam!" ujar Kusaka menasihati dirinya sendiri.

Dan ia pun kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kampusnya yang masih menggunung di sampingnya. Sampai ketiduran tanpa sadar saking lelahnya.

Di atap, mereka berdua ... Toushirou dan Momo, tengah menikmati semilir angin yang menemani mereka berdua malam itu. Namun, tatapan mereka tetap tertuju pada langit luas bertaburan bintang di atas mereka.

"Malam yang tenang," desis Momo perlahan.

"Ya, namun aku tak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelum bertemu kau, Momo ..." sahut Toushirou pelan.

"Haha, kau sudah pintar merayu ya, Shirou-chan? Biasa sajalah!" tukas Momo dibarengi nada tak puas.

"Hei, aku serius!" bantah Toushirou tegas. Momo mendesah panjang, permata _hazel_nya kembali terarah pada langit di atas mereka.

"Ah, ada bintang jatuh!" teriak Momo sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis bercepol itu memejamkan matanya. Toushirou mengamatinya dan memandangnya dengan heran. Tak lama kemudian, gadis bermata _hazel_ itu membuka matanya dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibir mungilnya.

"Momo, kau tadi sedang apa?" tanya Toushirou dengan alis mengkerut heran.

"Mengajukan permohonan," jawab Momo masih dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

Alis putih Toushirou semakin mengkerut. "Haaa? Kau percaya sama hal seperti itu, ya? Manusia memang aneh!"

Mendengar itu Momo hanya bisa tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanya Toushirou, semakin heran.

"Habis, Toushirou aneh, sih! Sudah lama bertugas di dunia manusia, tapi masih belum paham kebiasaan manusia. Hhh, nggak heran deh kalau _Bon Odori_-mu waktu itu kacau," jelas Momo tanpa basa-basi.

Toushirou langsung cemberut. Melihat itu, ketawa Momo makin mengganas. Akhirnya Toushirou mendesah pasrah, dan ia mengikuti ritual yang dilakukan oleh Momo beberapa saat lalu. Kini gantian Momo yang menatap heran kepada Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Sedang apa kau tadi?" tanya Momo heran.

Toushirou hanya ber_smirk_ senang melihat raut keheranan Momo. "Mengajukan permohonan!"

"Katanya nggak percaya sama yang begituan?" Momo mengerucutkan bibir.

Kini gantian Toushirou yang tertawa dengan ganasnya. "Bukan pada bintang, tahu! Aku sedang mengajukan permohonan pada Tuhan!" jelasnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ohh," Momo mengangguk polos. "_By the way_, kau memohon apa tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rahasia dong! Kamu sendiri tadi memohon apa?"

"Rahasia! Kan kamu juga merahasiakan permohonanmu!" jawab Momo dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ih, Momo pelit!" seru Toushirou. "Ya, deh aku kasih tahu. Tapi Momo juga harus kasih tahu aku, ya?" pinta Toushirou seraya melancarkan jurus _puppy dog eyes_-nya (Author langsung dihajar sama Hitsugaya FC!)

"Ya, deh ..." desah Momo yang nggak tahan lihat wajah imutnya Toushirou. "Aku memohon agar aku bisa bersama Toushirou selamanya, apapun yang terjadi nanti!" ujar Momo dengan tegas. Ia lalu menatap lurus ke arah permata _emerald_ milik Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih di sebelahnya. "Kalau Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo.

"Sama! Aku juga memohon agar aku bisa bersama Momo selamanya!" Toushirou menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, menelan ludah, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Walaupun itu berarti aku harus melanggar peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Pimpinan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam ..." tambahnya dengan nada getir. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi murung, keceriaan yang sempat hinggap di wajahnya menghilang seketika.

"Eh?" desis Momo kaget. "Kenapa?"

Toushirou menelan ludah lagi. Terasa berat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis yang amat dicintainya itu, namun ia nekat memberitahunya walau resiko terberat telah menantinya.

"Seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam sebetulnya dilarang untuk terlalu dekat dengan manusia ... sebab itu akan menyebabkan mereka akan menjadi manusia, cepat atau lambat," jelas Toushirou getir.

"Tapi, kamu kan sudah lama bersamaku! Dan buktinya kamu tetap baik-baik saja kok! Tak ada perubahan sama sekali pada dirimu, dan sampai sekarang kau masih seorang malaikat maut! Apanya yang salah?" tanya Momo tak sabar.

Toushirou mencengkeram erat bahu kirinya, dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau ini akan berat, tapi ia telah menyembunyikannya dari gadis itu selama berbulan-bulan. Padahal ia berjanji tak akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, tapi ...

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja akan ada hukuman untukku. Aku sendiri tak tahu kapan utusan dari Pimpinan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam akan datang menjemputku, dan mengadiliku. Tapi yang jelas, kutegaskan saja satu hal. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan seorang Momo Hinamori sampai kapanpun!" seru Toushirou tegas. "Walau bayarannya adalah nyawaku!"

"Jangan! Shirou-chan tidak boleh mati!" seru Momo histeris seraya menubruk tubuh kecil Toushirou dan memeluknya dengan erat. Toushirou pun secara refleks langsung membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Selama aku masih di sini, tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu, Momo. Meski aku harus rela kehilangan kekuatanku sebagai Pencabut Nyawa ..."

Momo mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat kalau permata _emerald_ milik Toushirou kini memancarkan kesedihan dan rasa sepi yang mendalam. Toushirou langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya dari tatapan Momo, tak ingin gadis itu melihat ekspresi memalukan itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, Momo. Asalkan aku masih bisa bersamamu, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak mau meminta yang lebih lagi," kata Toushirou pelan. Matanya terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangis. Momo yang iba melihat hal itu segera menarik kepala Toushirou ke dadanya.

"Momo?"

"Sudahlah, Shirou-chan! Jangan menahannya lagi! Jangan membuat dirimu tersiksa lagi! Menangislah! Menangislah hingga perasaanmu lega! Aku mohon!" pinta Momo tetap dengan tangan menekap erat kepala Toushirou.

"Tapi, aku ..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa Shirou-chan! Aku tahu kalau kamu ingin menangis! Kau bebas menangis di hadapanku!" potong Momo tegas. Toushirou menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Momo dan segera saja baju depan gadis bermata _hazel_ itu basah oleh air mata Pencabut Nyawa bermata _emerald_ itu. Momo mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushirou dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Gadis itu mendesah perlahan dan membatin. _Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk tetap bersama pemuda ini ... Karena aku ... sangat mencintainya sepenuh hati! Aku tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi, karena itu kumohon pada-Mu, Tuhan_ ...

Dan malam itu, mereka habiskan di atap rumah sampai pagi menjelang ...

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Keesokkan harinya, Momo bangun dengan selimut tebal telah tersampir di tubuhnya dan Toushirou.

_Lho? Rasanya aku nggak ngambil selimut. Siapa yang nyelimutin aku, ya?_ batin Momo heran.

Mata _hazel_nya melirik ke arah Pencabut Nyawa kecil yang masih tertidur di pelukannya. Momo mendesah pelan, dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Toushirou sampai ke kamarnya. Momo menurunkan kekasihnya itu di atas kasur dan ia sendiri turun ke bawah untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Saat semuanya sudah siap, dilihatnya Kusaka sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Momo tertawa kecil saat melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu mengenakan celemek biru tua yang terlihat amat serasi dengan perawakannya yang manis.

"Pagi, Kusaka!" sapa Momo.

Kusaka menoleh ke arah Momo dan menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Pagi, Hinamori! Semalam bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Yah, lumayan! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu yang semalam menyelimuti aku?" tanya Momo.

Alis Kusaka mengkerut. "Hah? Nggak kok! Ke atap aja nggak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, nggak. Nggak apa-apa!" ujar Momo seraya mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya. _Kalau begitu siapa yang nyelimutin aku sama Shirou-chan, ya? Aneh ..._ pikir Momo penasaran.

"Hitsu-chan mana?" tanya Kusaka saat menyadari bahwa Momo tidak bersama Toushirou.

"Dia sedang tidur. Sepertinya kecapekan, maklum tugasnya sebagai _Grim Reaper_ kan berat. Jadi ya, dia istirahat." Momo menjawab sekenanya. Kusaka hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh' dan kembali meneruskan memasak.

"Oh, ya! Aku bangunkan Shirou-chan dulu ya?" ujar Momo seraya beranjak dari dapur.

"Ya, bilang padanya kalau sarapan sudah siap!" pesan Kusaka sebelum gadis itu pergi dari dapur. Momo mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju, dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya Momo ... "Eeengghh, lho? Sudah pagi?" gumam Toushirou seraya menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Dia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan turun dari kasurnya Momo. Ia segera menuju ke arah jendela yang masih sedikit terbuka dan menjeblaknya lebar-lebar.

"Hnnn," desisnya seraya menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Toushirou?" tanya sebuah suara baritone yang berat dari belakang Toushirou, membuat Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tubuh merinding ketakutan.

"Sa, Sasakibe-sama? A, ada apa Anda mencari saya?" tanya Toushirou tergagap-gagap saking takutnya. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan, kini utusannya Petinggi Pencabut Nyawa sayap hitam telah datang menjemputnya. Meski Toushirou tak tahu kenapa sang utusan, Choujiro Sasakibe mendatanginya di tempat ini.

"Genryuusai-dono memanggilmu untuk segera menghadapnya. Karena itu segeralah bergegas, Toushirou!" jelas Sasakibe singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Mendengar itu, Toushirou semakin merinding. "Ba, baiklah. Ta, tapi, saya harus memberitahu teman saya dulu, supaya mereka tidak cemas," jawab Toushirou masih belum terlepas dari rasa takutnya.

"Cepatlah! Karena Genryuusai-dono tak akan menunggumu!" titah Sasakibe tak sabar.

"Iya, saya mengerti," ujar Toushirou pelan. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat pucat ketakutan.

Baru juga si Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu akan membuka pintu, pintu kamar itu sudah menjeblak terbuka dengan Momo yang berwajah pucat ketakutan berdiri di depan Toushirou.

"Kamu kenapa Momo?" tanya Toushirou cemas.

"Benarkah itu?" Momo berbalik tanya.

"EH?"

"Benarkah kalau kamu dipanggil oleh Pimpinanmu, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo cemas. Tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahu Toushirou.

"Iya, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi, aku janji!" jawab Toushirou tegas.

"Benarkah?" Momo menatap ragu mata hijau kekasihnya.

"Sumpah!" Toushirou mengacungkan tanda _peace_ pada Momo. "Jangan khawatir Momo, aku bisa jaga keselamatanku, kok!" ujar Toushirou seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya?" seru Momo seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Toushirou yang berjalan menjauhinya. Toushirou hanya melayangkan senyumnya sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Ayo cepat, Toushirou!" ajak Sasakibe pada Toushirou yang masih menoleh pada Momo.

"Iya!" sahut Toushirou.

Mereka berdua lalu terbang secepat kilat meninggalkan kamar itu. Momo menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tatapan nelangsa. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat keduanya pergi dari kamar itu.

"Pulanglah dengan selamat, Shirou-chan!" bisik Momo lirih.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di sebuah tempat yang nampak seperti aula putih dihiasi awan-awan tebal ... Toushirou dan Sasakibe mendarat di depan pintu dan membuka aula itu.

"Genryuusai-dono, saya telah membawa Toushirou," lapor Sasakibe seraya memberi hormat.

"Tinggalkan kami," perintah Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Sasakibe membungkuk hormat lagi dan segera meninggalkan Toushirou di ruangan besar yang dihadiri para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tingkat tinggi dan teman-teman Toushirou lannya.

Toushirou memberi hormat pada Genryuusai dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah diperintahkan untuk kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ada perlu apa Anda memanggil saya ke mari, Genryuusai-dono?" tanya Toushirou sopan.

"Kudengar saat ini kau tinggal di rumah seorang manusia bernama Momo Hinamori, apakah itu benar?" Genryuusai memulai interogasinya pada Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Benar, Genryuusai-dono ..." jawab Toushirou pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk ke lantai, tak ingin bertemu mata dengan Pimpinan tertinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam itu.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manusia itu, Toushirou?" tanya Genryuusai penuh selidik.

"Tidak, Genryuusai-dono ..." jawab Toushirou setengah berbisik.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" sentak Genryuusai seraya mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai, mengejutkan Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu. "Katakan sejujurnya, apakah kau punya hubungan khusus dengan manusia itu, Toushirou?" tanya Genryuusai dengan tatapan penuh ancaman.

"Iya, saya memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, Genryuusai-dono," jawab Toushirou getir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Genryuusai terdiam sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki tua berjanggut panjang itu mendesah nafasnya keras-keras dan mengetukkan tongkatnya dengan keras ke lantai.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa di kaum kita ada peraturan yang menyebutkan kalau kita, Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam, tak boleh bergaul terlalu dekat dengan manusia! Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa terus berhubungan dengannya? Bahkan kau menerima nama tambahan dari manusia itu! Apa kau tidak tahu konsekuensinya?" kata Genryuusai serius. Hal itu membuat kepala Toushirou semakin menunduk, dan tak berani menatap ke arah mata hitam milik pria tua itu.

"Saya tahu kalau saya akan menjadi manusia bila terlalu dekat dengan manusia. Tapi karena saya bergaul dengannya ... saya jadi tahu perasaan cinta, cemburu, saling mengasihi, dan semua perasaan lain yang belum pernah saya miliki sebelumnya. Dan saya telah bersumpah, akan menjaga gadis itu sampai kapanpun. Apapun resikonya, meskipun saya harus melanggar peraturan sekalipun!" jelas Toushirou tegas. Mata hijau _emerald_nya menatap lurus ke arah mata hitam milik pria tua yang tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas luka yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Cukup!" tukas Genryuusai seraya mengetukkan tongkatnya dengan sangat keras ke lantai. "Toushirou, kau adalah salah satu sumber kekuatan yang kami andalkan untuk menghadapi pasukan Aizen. Kalau kau tak ada, otomatis kekuatan pasukan kita akan berkurang. Kau mau semuanya hancur hanya gara-gara keegoisanmu saja? Pikirkan baik-baik!" mata hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah permata _emerald_ milik Toushirou.

"Saya tak peduli soal berkurangnya kekuatan pasukan, karena saya rasa masih ada yang lebih kuat dari saya. Tapi, saya tak akan membiarkan semuanya hancur begitu saja. Saya akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Yah, kalau perlu saya akan bekerja sama dengan para manusia itu, walaupun Anda tidak mengizinkan saya, Genryuusai-dono," ujar Toushirou tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun.

"Toushirou! Kalau kau masih bersikeras, kau akan dihukum!" ancam Komamura yang berdiri di belakang Genryuusai.

"Saya tak peduli! Kalau perlu saya akan membuang kekuatan dan kehidupan saya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa! Dengan begitu, kalian semua tak perlu lagi mengurusi saya. Saya rasa tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, saya permisi ..." kata Toushirou memohon diri dan segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah memilih manusia, Toushirou!" kata Kenpachi memperingati Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu.

Toushirou berbalik dan menatap Kenpachi sejenak sebelum ia membentangkan sayap hitamnya. "Terima kasih atas peringatanmu, Kenpachi. Tapi, maaf! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan mengubah keputusanku itu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Toushirou segera pergi meninggalkan Kenpachi dan para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam lainnya yang masih menatap horror ke arahnya. Namun Toushirou tidak peduli, baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah tetap menjalani hidup bersama Momo meskipun itu artinya ia harus rela kehilangan semua kekuatannya dan menjadi manusia biasa. Yah, walaupun tetap memiliki kekuatan roh sih. Tapi yang jelas, kemungkinan ia mengendalikan cuaca seperti sebelumnya sangat kecil dan hampir nol.

Toushirou mendesah nafas panjang. Nampaknya malam ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah melakukannya. Ia hendak melepas statusnya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa, dan memilih menjadi manusia di suatu tempat. Ia siap kehilangan segalanya hanya demi hidup bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya ...

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Toushirou menatap lurus ke arah jalan raya di bawahnya. Nampak di matanya perpendaran cahaya berwarna-warni lampu kendaraan menghiasi jalanan yang gelap, segelap malam ini yang tanpa dihiasi bintang. Ia sendiri saat ini berada di sebuah konstruksi bangunan berlantai 32, dan ia berdiri di kanopi lantai 15 yang terbuat dari kawat yang dijalin seperti kasa.

Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Saat ini ia memang tidak kasat mata, karena Toushirou membentangkan sayap hitam lebarnya. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan berikutnya ... pasti akan membuat orang-orang berkata bahwa ia sudah bosan hidup karena berada di tempat yang berbahaya seperti itu.

Toushirou masih berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan berjalan hingga sampai di ujung kanopi. Sesenti saja ia bergerak, ia pasti akan jatuh dari lantai 15 itu. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Pemuda bermata hijau _emerald_ dan berambut putih itu menatap nanar ke arah pemandangan di bawah sana, ia tak tahu apakah yang diperbuatnya saat ini benar ataukah tidak. Namun pantang baginya untuk menjilat kembali ludah yang telah dikeluarkannya.

Perlahan Toushirou menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari kanopi itu tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Dan dalam gerakan lambat, tubuh mungil itu terus meluncur ke bawah dengan posisi tubuh horizontal seperti kapal terbang gagal lepas landas.

Selagi tubuhnya meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah, berbagai macam kenangan berkelebat di benak Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu. Kenangan dari orang-orang yang telah dicabut nyawanya oleh dirinya sendiri. Toushirou memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali. Ia teringat kembali pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya, Momo. Apakah setelah Toushirou memilih untuk menjadi manusia ia akan tetap bersamanya? Atau malah sebaliknya? Toushirou tak berani berharap terlalu jauh, namun ia sangat yakin kalau Momo tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sampai kapanpun. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun ... Momo!" bisiknya lirih.

Tubuh mungil Toushirou mendarat dengan keras di kanopi lantai 2. Pemuda itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan Toushirou tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu selain merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya serta teriakan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan ke tempat itu.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Pagi telah menjelang, sinar matahari mulai menyeruak dari balik tirai awan gelap yang menutupi langit. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil 133 cm berambut putih, perlahan membuka matanya dan mencoba bangun dari tempatnya tidur. Ia mengerang sesaat, dan melihat bahwa tangan kiri dan kanannya dipenuhi perban, begitu pula kepalanya. Sesaat ia merasa heran, dan bertanya-tanya kapan ia mendapatkan semua luka-luka itu?

Ia mengedarkan bola mata hijau _emerald_nya ke sekeliling tempatnya berada saat ini. Sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih-putih dan dipenuhi bau refisol. Sesaat ia mengerutkan alis putihnya. _Sejak kapan aku berada di kamar ini? Dan lagi, kenapa aku ada di atas tempat tidur? Ini di mana?_ berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak pemuda itu.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" samar-samar pemuda itu mendengar suara wanita dari luar kamarnya. Suara itu nampak tidak asing, namun pemuda itu tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas suara milik siapakah itu. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan telinganya berdengung tak karuan.

"Kondisi lengan kirinya tidak terlalu baik, mungkin terlalu keras saat terbentur kanopi bangunan. Sehingga dia perlu perawatan pada lengan kirinya. Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Tapi bisa kita atasi itu dengan membalut kepalanya sampai ia merasa nyaman dan tidak kesakitan di kepalanya namun itu membutuhkan sekiranya 2 minggu sampai sakit dikepalanya benar-benar pulih. Tidak ada bagian kepala atau tubuh lain yang terluka parah. Hanya saja…", jelas dokter panjang lebar lalu berhenti di tengah kalimat. Pemuda di dalam ruangan itu mendengarkan pembicaraan di luar kamarnya itu dengan seksama dan membatin. _Apa yang dikatakannya? Apa itu menyangkut apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"Ha, hanya saja apa dokter?", kali ini terdengar suara laki-laki muda, yang kedengarannya begitu khawatir dengan keadaan orang yang berada di dalam kamar di depannya.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat dulu didalam, mungkin ia sudah sadar", jawab dokter lalu mengantar orang-orang itu ke dalam ruangan. Pada waktu mereka masuk, mereka melihat pemuda mungil berambut putih dengan mata hijau _emerald_ sedang terbaring di kasur dengan mata terbuka. Ia tidak tidur. Ia sudah sadar. _Akhirnya…._pikir semua yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Toushirou!", teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam yang dicepol menyebut nama laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sosok yang sangat mencemaskan laki-laki yang saat ini terbaring lemah di hadapannya dan wanita yang selama ini menemani Toushirou, Momo. Momo merasa kesedihannya jatuh lagi. Ia senang Toushirou sadar. Namun tiba-tiba….

"Siapa….kamu..?", tanya Toushirou dengan mata masih melihat pada orang yang sepertinya asing baginya.

Semua yang ada di kamar itu terkejut bukan main. Toushirou tidak mengenal Momo! Ia juga bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun di kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Toushirou …? Itulah yang sekarang ada di benak teman-teman Toushirou serta Momo dan Kusaka

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (nongol gaje plus wajah berseri-seri) Yahaaa, I'm Baaaack!

Toushirou : (sigh) Oh! Lo udah pulang, Thor? Kemana aja lo?

Marianne vessalius : (senyum-senyum gaje) Pulang kampung ke Pekalongan! Hehehe, gara-gara itu juga gue jadi molor ngerjain nih fic!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Lo baru aja pulang udah bikin nih cerita? Gila lo!

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Habisnya readers gue udah pada nungguin gue update! Ya udah gue update! Lagian gue kan nggak biasa update pake HP, kemarin aja gue update fic baru pake laptopnya sepupu gue!

Toushirou : (sigh) Dasar author nggak modal! Minjem mulu!

Marianne vessalius : Biarin aja! Yang penting halal kan?

Ggio : (sweatdrop pas baca skrip) Edan! Si Toushi tidur berduaan di atap sama Hinamori? Geblek! (noleh ke arah Toushirou) Gimana rasanya tidur di pelukan Hinamori?

Toushirou : (blushing berat) Yaaa, gitu deh ...

Ggio : (jaw drop) Buset, nggak nyangka deh!

Momo : (blushing juga) A, aku ngegendong Shirou-chan?

Marianne vessalius : Yep! Hehe, gimana? Enak kan? (mata ngedip jahil)

Momo : (nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, mukanya super blushing)

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Hehehe, kayaknya ada yang makin mesra nih! Prikitiew!

All : (sweatdrop) Set, dah! Author kita ketularan Sule ya? Ampun dah!

Marianne vessalius : Hehe, jangan salahin gue dong! Salahin Byakuya yang ngajakin gue ikutan nonton 'Disini Ada Sule' di rumahnya di Jakarta!

All : (ngintrogasi Byakuya) Mang loe doyan nonton 'Di Sini Ada Sule', Byakkun?

Byakuya : (ngelak sambil pasang muka super cool) Nggak kok! Marianne-san bercanda kali!

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Oh, ya? Ni apa? (nunjukkin video pas dia nonton tuh acara)

Byakuya : (jaw drop) Waaa, anda ngerekam itu kapan?

Marianne vessalius : (nyengir lebar) Dikasih sama nika-chan!

All : Byakuuuu! Ternyata loe seneng acara kayak gitu, yaa? Suit! Suit!

Byakuya : (ikutan mojok di sudut bareng Ggio)

Ggio : (ngomel) Ngapain loe ikutan gue?

Byakuya : Suka-suka aku dong!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Aaaaarrrrggghh! Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian berdua balik ke sini! Baca review-nya! Kalian yang di sana juga! (sok merintah)

Ggio : (sigh) Baiklah, yang pertama dari **fi-kun31**, katanya si Hitsu bertarung pake bankai kan? Trus manteranya dapet dari mana? Apa author sendiri yang bikin? Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Yup, Shirou-chan memang bertarung pake bankai, tanpa shinkai. Tapi nanti kubuat dia ada Second Release kekuatannya. Tunggu aja! Hehehe! Mantera itu separuh saya buat sendiri, separuhnya lagi berasal dari jurus aslinya si pemakai. Misalnya kayak jurus_ Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_ yang dipake Shirou-chan dichapter 9, itu adalah jurus bankai-nya yang bernama _Hyoten Hyakkaso_, cuma saya terjemahin aja ke bahasa Inggris biar keren! Khekhekhe!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Parah ni author. (baca lanjutan review) Katanya GinRan-nya so sweet. Trus dia nanya gimana caranya si Hitsu dansa sama Hinamori? Dia kan pendek?

Toushirou : (langsung nabok Ggio dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa pake basa-basi) DIEM LU!

Ggio : (ngusap-ngusap daerah kepala yang kena tabokan mautnya Shirou-chan) Kan dia yang ngomong bukan gue ...

Toushirou : (ngelayangin death glare tingkat tinggi) Di sini adanya elu, ya elu yang gue tabok! Mau protes hah?

Ggio : (pundung, trus mojok di sudut)

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Weiii, yang baca lanjutan review-nya siapa? Ahh, dasar bocah!

Neliel : (ngebungkuk hormat pada pereview) Sorry, readers! Karena ada kesalahan teknis, jadi saya yang menggantikan Ggio ngebacain review. Ehm, lanjutannya ... Masternya Suchan siapa? Apa si Hitsugaya? Bagaimana jawabannya, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Bukan-bukan si Shirou-chan! Masternya si Suchan yang terdahulu ya si Shieru Fantomuhaivu alias Ciel Phantomhive! Kan udah di jelasin di chapter side story? Mohon dibaca sekali lagi, supaya jelas. Dan sedikit informasi, ada juga sumber yang menyebutkan kalau masternya Suchan sebelum Ciel adalah seseorang bernama Ulrich Schiffer. Silakan anda crosscheck di Fic Crossover Bleach dan Kuroshitsuji yang judulnya Red Thread.

Ulquiorra : (rolling eyes) Kok nama keluarganya mirip sama nama keluarga saya?

Marianne vessalius : Jangan tanya aku, tanya saja sama **NyxSchuyler** yang bikin tuh fic!

Ulquiorra : (sigh)

Grimmjaw : (sweatdrop) Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain soal pelepasannya si Hitsu yang katanya pake bankai juga?

Toushirou : (rolling eyes) Kenapa sih, kayaknya pada heran banget sama pelepasan segel gue? Biasa aja kaleee!

Grimmjaw : (tambah sweatdrop) Trus, dia bilang jurus yang dipake Suchan itu jurus yang dia pake di manga Kuroshitsuji volume 8? Gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Bukan, itu bukan jurus yang di manga itu! Itu jurus buatan saya sendiri! Imagenya hampir sama ya? Maaf.

Grimmjaw : (ngelanjutin baca review) Buset, ni review ... isinya spoiler semua.

All chara Bleach termasuk author : (ngedeketin Grimm dan ikutan baca review) Mana? Eh, iya bener! Bener-bener spoiler dari cerita Eragon. Ga nyangka!

Byakuya : (ngegerundel ngga jelas) Kenapa gue mau dibakar sama tuh naga biru? Kan gue nggak ngapa-ngapain tuh Putri!

All : (mojokkin Byakuya) Tapi lo sempet ngegodain dia kan?

Byakuya : (muka merah padam, nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

Grimmjaw : (evil smirk) Humm, katanya Gerpot di chapter kemarin nggak ada konfliknya, gimana nih, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Yosh, nie saya sajikan konfliknya! Sorry kalau agak gaje. Jangan marah sama saya, ya?

Soi Fon : Berikutnya dari **Soi Fon-LoveSurabaya is Mine98**, dia ngomong apaan sih ini? Pake bahasa alien di bagian depannya NnoiHalli? Astaga, dia pengen update secepatnya dan ada unsur horror di fic-mu ini, Thor!

Marianne vessalius : Ya, ya, aku tahu. Ni udah update. Eh? Horror? Ntar rate-nya jadi M dong? Kan menampilkan kekerasan yang berlebihan.

Soi Fon : (ngelanjutin baca review) Nie, orang nyolong TOA masjid dari mana? Perasaan Urahara udah jualan TOA keliling deh, masa masih nyolong TOA masjid juga?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya Urahara nggak jualan di Jakarta deh. Btw, nie udah di Update Pen Name-nya di review. Makasih atas semangatnya! Saya terharu! TvT

Byakuya : (sigh) Berikutnya dari **Tenshi-Kamimaru**, katanya akhirnya ada GrimmNel! Eh, lho? Kok author dikasih duit? Thor, kamu lagi kekurangan uang?

Marianne vessalius : Nggak kok! Mang kenapa? (alis mengkerut)

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Thor, Thor, kamu tuh mahasiswa. Kalo meras orang liat-liat dong! Kalau butuh uang kan tinggal minta saja sama aku!

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Kayak elo pernah ngasih gue aja!

Byakuya : (double sweatdrop)Eh? Masa? (ngelanjutin baca review lagi) Banyakin GrimmNel dan IchiRuki, EH? (mata membelalak lebar)

Marianne vessalius : Yosh! Ntar gue pertimbangkan di chapter depan! Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya!

Byakuya : (ngasih death glare) Awas ajakalo Rukia diapa-apain sama Strawberry salah warna itu! Kamu dan tuh anak langsung kucincang sampai halus!

Marianne vessalius : Oh, yeah! Lo berani sama gue, un? (nunjukkin _Amasunahime_ dalam mode shinkai) Lo mau gue gosongin sama _zanpakutou_ ini, un? (ketularan Deidara)

Byakuya : (langsung sujud minta ampun)

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin makin lebar)

Ichigo : (alis mengkerut) Thor, itu kan _zanpakutou_-nya Sakura Fujisaki, OC-nya lo di fic 'The New Captain in Third Division', kok ada di elo?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu karena sifat kita berdua dan _zanpakutou_ kita sama. Tapi tetap aja beda! Dia bakalan ngegantiin perananku di fic yang satu itu!

Toushirou : Kalian punya pedang yang sama, tapi kok nggak dihukum ya?

Sakura : (tiba-tiba nongol dengan gajenya) Oh, itu karena Genryuusai-_soutaichou_ sudah ngasih izin khusus ke saya untuk mempunyai zanpakutou yang sama dengan orang lain!

Ichigo+Toushirou : (double sweatdrop)

Toushirou : (sigh) Parah ni, author. Humm, yang berikutnya dari **-killuMika 623-**, Thor, dia nanya katanya dimana ada sekolah katolik yang namanya Slamet Riyadi? Kayaknya dia blom pernah denger. Trus dia bilang cerita romancenya keren! (blushing mendadak)

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu. Sekolahnya ada di Cijantung, namanya SMAK Ignatius Slamet Riyadi. Cari aja! Cerita saya keren? Makasiiihh!

Toushirou : (ngelanjutin baca review) Thor, bukannya nama tuh si Kucing berambut biru 'Grimmjow'? Kok lo nulisnya Grimmjaw?

Marianne vessalius : HAH? (liat naskah) Oh, ya. Maaf. Habisnya di **wikipedia** sama buku-buku yang saya baca kebanyakan nyebut tuh si Sexta Espada dengan nama 'Grimmjaw', jadi ya saya tulis 'Grimmjaw'. Tapi gapapa deh! kan sama-sama dipanggil Grimm! Khekhekhe! (ketularan Hiruma di Eyeshield 21)

Toushirou : (jaw drop)

Gin : Hhh, di chapter ini saya sedikit kesempatan buat muncul ya? (wajah nunduk sedih) Tapi nggak apa deh! yang penting bisa baca review! (balik nyengir bahagia lagi) Berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach, **katanya dia mau jadi adik saya? EH? (mata terbelalak lebar) Boleh aja sih, tapi tanya dulu sama Tite Kubo. Kalau kamu mau daftar jadi OC-nya Maria-han, silakan. Dibuka lebar kok! (nyunggingin senyum manis)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Ngomong yang jelas dong, Gin-san!

Gin : Sorry, Thor. Uhm, Trus romance pasangan-pasangan di chapter kemarin seru dan keren, tapi dia sedih kalo nginget itu saat terakhir mereka, EH? Nggak kok! Kan kita blom bertarung dengan si Wijen, jadi tenang saja, Mbak Emerald!

Wijen alias Aizen : (nongol gaje, trus ngamuk gaje juga) Sialan lo, Gin! Nama gue Aizen! Bukannya 'Wijen'! Awas lo, nanti! Gue *piiiip* si Rangiku baru tahu lo!

Gin : (ngebuka mata lebar-lebar dan menatap horror) Coba aja kalo lo berani nyentuh Ran-chan! Gue cincang-cincang lo pake _Shinsou_!

Aizen : (nantangin) Heh, nggak takut!

Gin : KAUU~! (udah siap mau nonjok si Aizen)

Marianne vessalius : Gin, lo mundur. Biar gue yang hadapi ni cunguk! (ngehalangi Gin, trus nyabut _Amasunahime_) Burn and Destroy Him, _Amaterasusanohime_! (segera saja muncul phoenix api super besar dan menghanguskan si Aizen di tempat) Heh, rasakan itu!

Gin : (nyengir kesenengan) Makasih, Marianne-sama! Ntar saya buatkan pancake spesial deh! Ggio-han, tolong buang arang gosong itu ke tempat pembuangan sampah!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Bukannya harusnya ke kamar mayat?

Gin : (ngedengus kesal) Alah, kamar mayat mah kebagusan buat si Wijen! Cepetan buang aja sono, gih!

Ggio : (sigh, dan langsung ngerjain yang dipinta Gin tanpa banyak cakap)

Gin : (ngelanjutin baca review) Mintain saya untuk bilang ke Toushirou-han supaya ngasihin mahkotanya? Err, gimana nih, Toushirou-han?

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Gawat! Mahkotanya kan ancur kemarin pas gue bertarung sama tuh _butler_ sialan. Ya, udah nggak ada di gue-lah! Ini aja gue lagi mesen sama Pharaoh Atem di fandom **Yu-Gi-Oh!** buat bikinin mahkota lagi buat gue.

Atem : (tiba-tiba dateng trus protes) Elo pikir gue apaan? Gue bukan tukang bikin mahkota, Sobek!

Toushirou : (ngernyitin alis) Sobek? Apaan tuh?

Atem : Dewa buaya di Mesir! Kan mirip sama lo! (buru-buru ngacir sebelum dibekuin sama Shirou-chan)

Toushirou : (dengus kesal) Sialan tuh orang! Dasar! Ntar gue bikin sengsara di fic 'Battle between Light and dark'! Grrrhhh!

Marianne vessalius : (nyindir) Kayak lo berani aja lawan dia! Lo kan ketakutan pas tahu dia nguasain ilmu api yang nggak kalah hebat dari Yama-jii.

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Oh, iya!

Marianne vessalius : Baiklah, emerald-han, harap sabar karena mahkota Hitsu sedang dalam proses pembuatan ulang. Itu pun kalau nggak dilelehin lagi sama Suchan.

Toushirou : (triple sweatdrop)

Ulquiorra : Berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya triple dating-nya keren nih author! Gimana?

Marianne vessalius : Ok deh, ntar gue tambah jadi Quintiple dating! Hehehe!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop)

Ichigo : (ngamuk gaje) Kenapa gue selalu jadi yang terakhir? Author, ini nggak adil!

Marianne vessalius : Berisik lu! Cepetan baca tuh review! Kalo nggak gue bakar lo pake _Amasunahime_! (bentak sambil nodongin _zanpakutou_)

Ichigo : EH? I, ya maaf! (sujud-sujud minta ampun) Ehm, berikutnya dari **Bed wetter-livi**, HA? (mendadak inget sesuatu) Eh, Thor. Kalo nggak salah pereview ini kan yang minta supaya lo sama si nika-chan tambah nyiksa gue?

Marianne vessalius : Iya, mang kenapa?

Ichigo : (bersiap dengan _Zangetsu_ di tangan) Rese banget nih cewek! Thor, gue izin sebentar buat nyincang-nyincang dia!

Marianne vessalius : (mata ngebelalak, tampang horror) Lo berani ke sana, gue bakar lo pake _Amasunahime_! Ke sini lo! Berani-beraninya lo mau mencincang salah satu dari pereview kesayangan gue! Gue jadiin kornet baru nyaho loe!

Ichigo : Ampuunnn! Saya masih mau hidup! Jangan siksa saya Thor! (sujud-sujud)

Marianne vessalius : Nggak ada ampun! Suzaku! Ulquiorra! Seret dia ke ruang 'itu'! Taruh di dalam _Iron Maiden_ sekalian!

Suzaku+Ulquiorra : _Yes, my Lady_! (langsung nyeret tuh jeruk ke arah ruang tertutup kedap suara bernuansa horror)

Ichigo : NOOOOOO~!

SIIIIIING~!

Rukia : (ngebungkuk hormat ke arah **Bed wetter-livi**) Maaf, karena Ichigo sedang disiksa oleh author dan kedua algojonya, maka saya akan menggantikannya untuk membacakan review anda Bed wetter-sama. Uhm, Kata author dia suka nonton blade, bahkan punya 3 filmnya. Soal film yang lainnya, katanya Author suka film horror macam Dead Silence, The Crow, Bogeyman, Van Helsing, Dracula, dan berderet film yang menurutnya ajib banget!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Bener-bener 'dark' yang dia pilih! Nggak heran dah kalo dia tukang nyiksa kita di fic-ficnya.

Rukia : Nggak juga kok! Kita kan blum pernah dibikin semaput atau dibashing sama author. Jadi berterimakasihlah karena author kita itu anti bashing.

Toushirou : Anti bashing kok bikin gue jatuh dari gedung 15 lantai? Sampe gue amnesia segala pula! Bener-bener sinting tuh orang! (ngedengus kesal)

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Hah? Emang iya? (ngecek skrip) Waduh, bener juga. Errr, aku telepon author dulu deh. (mencet HP) Halo Thor, kenapa kamu ngejatuhin Si Toushi dari gedung 15 lantai n bikin dia amnesia?

Marianne vessalius (diseberang telepon) : Lho? Kan dia yang milih jadi manusia, emang harus kayak gitu kalo dia mau jadi manusia! Jangan salahin saya! Salahin aja yang bikin film 'City of Angel'! Kan mereka yang masukin cara ngerubah 'Pencabut Nyawa' jadi 'manusia' dengan cara super ekstrim begitu!

Rukia : (jaw drop) Oh, gitu ya? Saya baru tahu ... Btw, si Hitsu gimana tuh, katanya kalo belum-belum dia udah pake kekuatan aslinya ntar pas ngelawan si Aizen nggak punya kekuatan spesial lagi? Gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius (diseberang telepon) : Oh, soal itu nanti ceritanya dia saya buat ngikutin training dari awal buat mulihin kekuatan Pencabut Nyawa-nya trus dia ngelepasin segel tingkat dua-nya deh! Spoiler : Dipelepasan segel tingkat duanya rambutnya bakalan jadi panjang trus ada petir-petirnya gitu deh! Ini baru gosip lho! Jangan kasih tahu Shirou-chan!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) OK! (nutup telepon) Wei, Toushi! Latihan lagi gih sana! Lo nggak mau kalah sama si Aizen kan?

Toushirou : Yosh! Asal bareng Momo! Aku siap! (langsung ngeloyor pergi sambil ngegandeng Momo)

Rukia : (natap curiga ke arah perginya tuh dua orang) Jangan-jangan bukannya latihan, dia malah *piiiip* sama Hinamori? Kacau deh!

Neliel : (Quadruple sweatdrop)

Orihime : Eeeh, ada review masuk lagi! Dari **Kusanagi de frozen moon**, katanya dia berhasil kembali setelah dibekuin sama Toushirou-kun. Heee?

Gin : (sweatdrop) Padahal setahu saya, Shirou-han bukan tipe orang yang doyan bekuin orang.

Orihime : (ikutan sweatdrop) Uhm, kata Kusa-kun nasib Neliel-chan awal-awal kasihan ya? Untungnya ada Grimm-san. Ya, kata Author dia memang baik sekali di sini. Tapi punya kegemaran ngusilin Toushirou-kun. Yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ngg, entah apa yang mau ditulis oleh Author selanjutnya. Harap menunggu dengan sabar ya, Kusa-kun. (membungkuk hormat ke arah Kusanagi)

Ggio : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne vessalius : (baru balik dari tempat penyiksaan) Urusai! Lo mau masuk ke tempat 'itu' juga?

Ggio : (merinding) A, ampun, Thor. Mood-mu lagi jelek, ya? (langsung ngacir begitu author ngelayangin death glare)

Byakuya : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Suchan : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

Suchan : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Neliel : Jiah, ni Iblis ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Suchan) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	13. Chapter 12

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, pake nama yang di translate, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Double Update! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa double update kemarin! Komputer rumah saya dan modem saya sempat error, makanya saya tidak bisa update. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

"Siapa….kamu..?", tanya Toushirou dengan mata masih melihat pada orang yang sepertinya asing baginya.

Semua yang ada di kamar itu terkejut bukan main. Toushirou tidak mengenal Momo! Ia juga bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun di kamar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Toushirou …? Itulah yang sekarang ada di benak teman-teman Toushirou serta Momo dan Kusaka.

Teman-teman Toushirou serta Momo dan Kusaka shock ketika mereka menemukan Toushirou tidak ingat Momo. Mereka Bingung.

"Shi, Shirou-chan? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya kamu tanya 'Siapa kamu' padaku?" tanya Momo kebingungan.

"Hitsu-chan!" seru Kusaka.

"Ja, jangan-jangan…. Toushi…rou ... kau," Ichigo berhenti ditengah kalimat.

"Benar. Setelah terhantam kanopi bangunan yang cukup keras, ada kemungkinan Toushirou mengalami amnesia. Dia tidak ingat kejadian apapun yang sebelumnya, teman, kerabat, maupun orang yang dikenalnya seorangpun," jelas dokter. Ia nampak lelah, jelas sekali kalau ia telah mengusahakan apapun untuk membuat Toushirou kembali sadar. Meski itu artinya ia harus begadang semalaman.

"Itu berarti Toushirou-kun …hilang ... ingatan?" tanya Orihime yang akhirnya bicara. Dokter hanya mengangguk. Momo yang mendengar itu lalu bertanya pada Toushirou.

"Shirou-chan ... kamu sama sekali tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Momo dengan lembut dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Pemuda setinggi 133 cm berambut putih itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari melihat ke lantai.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi lama jika orang-orang terdekatnya bisa membantunya mengingat masa lalunya," kata dokter.

"Apa tidak ada cara cepat untuk menyembuhkan Toushirou, dokter?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar, namun dibalik itu Orihime bisa melihat kalau mata hijau _emerald_ milik kekasihnya itu kini penuh kesedihan.

"Toushirou bisa ingat kembali jika ada sesuatu menghantam kepalanya lagi. Namun jika itu gagal, ia malah bisa menjadi gila. Cara terbaik adalah membantunya mengingat kembali masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit. Khususnya dengan orang yang cukup dekat dengat dia dan mempunyai suatu kenangan khusus dan berarti baginya. Contohnya keluarga atau teman dekatnya," jelas dokter panjang lebar. Semuanya hanya terdiam.

"Tapi Hitsu-chan sudah tidak punya keluarga, dokter!" Kusaka memberitahu dokter itu dengan nada tinggi.

Dokter rumah sakit itu menghela nafas. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu tugas kalianlah untuk membantunya mengingat kembali semua masa lalunya. Jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk mengingat, karena itu hanya akan memperparah sakit kepalanya."

"Lalu.. kapan Toushirou bisa pulang?" tanya Byakuya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan melihat situasi.

Dokter muda itu menatap orang-orang di sekitar Byakuya dan mendesah perlahan. "Saya percaya kalau kalian bisa merawat teman kalian ini dengan baik. Tapi biarkanlah Toushirou beristirahat dulu untuk satu atau dua hari disini. Mungkin ia masih terkejut dengan orang-orang yang asing baginya semenjak ingatannya hilang," jelas dokter lagi.

Teman-teman Toushirou mengangguk mengerti juga Momo yang masih kacau pikirannya yang tetap tidak mempercayai semua yang terjadi saat ini. 'Kenapa bisa begini? Shirou-chan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Apakah kau melakukannya karena aku? Ini salahku … salahku ….. aku memang bodoh', begitulah berulang-ulang yang dia ucap dipikirannya. Mengetahui Toushirou tidur kembali, teman-teman Toushirou dan Momo lalu pulang.

Di kediaman Hinamori, sore hari…..

Momo sedang merenung di tangga. Ia masih shock dan sedih setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada orang yang amat dikasihinya itu. Terlebih lagi saat teman-temannya Toushirou yang lain menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat mereka tiba-tiba menemukan tubuh Toushirou telah tergolek di atas kanopi bangunan dengan bersimbah darah. Padahal seharusnya seorang Pencabut Nyawa tak akan terluka fisik di dunia manusia, kecuali bila mereka dilukai oleh sesama Pencabut Nyawa atau oleh serangan iblis. Tapi ... kenapa pemuda itu terluka ketika jatuh dari gedung?

Momo kembali teringat pembicaraan serius antara ia, Kusaka, dan teman-temannya Toushirou setelah pulang dari rumah sakit ...

**Flashback ...**

"_Apa?" permata __**hazel**__ milik Momo melebar. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya saat mendengar cerita dari Ulquiorra tentang hal yang menimpa Toushirou. "Kau bilang, kekuatan Shirou-chan sebagai Pencabut Nyawa telah hilang?"_

_Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya ia memilih ritual ini untuk menjadi manusia, walaupun bayarannya adalah ingatannya."_

"_Apa Hitsu-chan tidak bisa disembuhkan? Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau ia diserang oleh Aizen? Dia kan tidak punya kekuatan lagi!" tanya Kusaka ingin tahu._

_Ulquiorra memandang Ggio dan Soi Fon, mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya tanda pasrah. Ulqui hanya mendesah nafas panjang._

"_Kesembuhan untuknya pasti ada, tapi kita tak tahu kapan ingatan dan kekuatannya akan kembali. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah, memulihkan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit ... sekaligus melatihnya kembali agar ia bisa memperoleh kekuatan Pencabut Nyawanya lagi," jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar. Mata violet Kusaka melebar._

"_Hitsu-chan sedang amnesia berat, dan kau menyuruhnya untuk menjalani latihan berat seperti neraka itu? Apa kau gila?" sergah Kusaka kesal._

_Ggio yang sedari tadi terdiam, angkat bicara. "Tak ada cara lain, Kusaka. Kami sendiri tahu resikonya, namun tak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan hal itu ..."_

_Kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka. Tanpa di duga Momo lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan._

"_Kalian tahu kenapa Shirou-chan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"_

_Para Pencabut Nyawa itu tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Momo yang bermakna dalam itu. Mereka tentu tahu apa yang menyebabkan Toushirou nekat melakukan ritual itu, tapi ... apakah Momo siap mendengarkannya?_

_Melihat wajah bingung para Pencabut Nyawa yang sedang berkumpul di hadapannya itu, Momo tersenyum lemah dan berujar. "Kalian tak perlu menceritakannya kalau kalian tak mau ..."_

"_Bukan begitu, Momo-chan! Tapi ini ..." kata Orihime bingung. "Ini menyangkut penolakan Toushirou-kun terhadap peraturan yang dibuat oleh Genryuusai-dono!"_

"_Penolakan?" alis Momo mengkerut. "Apa maksudmu dengan penolakan?" tuntut Momo seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Pencabut Nyawa wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu._

"_Toushirou-han tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan manusia, itu adalah peraturan yang ditetapkan untuk Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam. Tapi, Toushirou-han memilih untuk tetap hidup bersama manusia dan membuang semua kehidupan serta kekuatannya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa hanya untuk bisa hidup bersama Momo-han," Gin yang sedari tadi terdiam ikut angkat bicara. Membuat semuanya terdiam seketika. "Sebenarnya tak ada masalah selagi tak ada yang menyerangnya. Hanya saja, pasca ritual itu Toushirou-han masih memiliki kekuatan roh yang sama dengan Pencabut Nyawa meski porsinya sangat kecil dan nyaris sama dengan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh seperti Momo-han dan Soujirou-han. Kekuatan itulah yang akan menarik para iblis untuk menyerangnya." Gin menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata mereka lebar-lebar. _

"_Jadi ...?" tanya Kusaka tidak terlalu jelas, namun Gin mampu memahaminya dengan baik._

"_Kita harus lakukan semua yang kita bisa untuk Toushirou-han," tandas laki-laki bermata sipit itu menutup pembicaraan. _

**End of Flashback ...**

Momo bingung, ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Apakah menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa itu sedemikian beratnya, hingga laki-laki mungil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu mengorbankan kekuatan dan juga ingatannya hanya demi mempertahankan cinta terhadap dirinya yang seorang manusia? Kenapa harus ada peraturan yang membatasi pergaulan Pencabut Nyawa sayap hitam dengan manusia, padahal yang bersayap putih dan sayap abu-abu tidak dipermasalahkan melakukan hal itu? Apakah Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tak boleh mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang terhadap manusia? Kalau memang begitu apa alasannya?

Momo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak tahan dengan semua permasalahan yang mendera dirinya dan juga Toushirou. Sumpah yang waktu itu mereka ucapkan, terasa seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Saat ini, ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia mampu mengembalikan kenangan Toushirou tentang dirinya dan juga kehidupannya seperti sedia kala. Yang sekarang ia lakukan, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mulai mengemasi beberapa potong pakaian miliknya dan juga milik Toushirou. Ia merasa lebih tenang saat membawa barang-barang itu ke luar ruangan dan melangkahkan kakinya menju rumah sakit tempat Toushirou dirawat.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di kamar nomor 310, tempat Toushirou dirawat ... laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang saat ini ditempatinya. Dia mendesah perlahan, betapa banyak yang ia lupakan. Namanya sendiri, dari mana ia berasal, ke mana ia akan pergi, untuk tujuan apa ia berada di sini, dan tentu saja wajah orang-orang yang nampak mencemaskannya yang datang siang tadi. Ia tak tahu kenapa orang-orang asing itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya, padahal Toushirou tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Lucu sekali melihatnya tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil. Terlebih ia tersenyum karena perhatian yang diberikan oleh 'teman-temannya' itu padanya kesannya berlebihan.

Namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dengan mata _hazel_nya yang menawan yang nampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Toushirou sendiri tak mengerti akan ekspresi aneh yang ia tangkap dari gadis itu saat menatap wajahnya. Tatapan mata gadis itu seperti ... menyimpan sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat mendalam. _Tapi kerinduan pada siapa?_ Toushirou bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Apakah mungkin ia merindukan aku? Tapi ... _

"Aaaarrgghh, aku tak bisa mengingatnya!" seru Toushirou gusar. Ia membanting tubuh mungilnya kembali ke atas kasur. Mata hijau _emerald_nya ia biarkan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa begitu sepi dan hampa, seperti gambaran dirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa ... aku teringat terus pada wanita itu?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Wajahnya tampak begitu mencemaskan aku, apakah aku ini sangat berarti baginya? Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?"

Toushirou termenung sesaat. Tak berapa lama ia tersenyum lagi, senyum manis tanpa beban. Ia sendiri merasa heran kenapa dirinya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Saat ia hendak tidur ... mendadak sebuah portal terbuka dari arah jendela kamarnya. Dan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah dengan stelan _tailcoat_ hitam keluar dari portal itu dan menyapa pemuda berambut putih di hadapannya.

"Ka, kamu?" desis Toushirou terkejut. Keringat dingin mulai bersimbah di tubuhnya dan membasahi pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya.

Pemuda berstelan _tailcoat_ itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Toushirou dan menyapanya dengan ramah. "Selamat malam, Tuan Toushirou! Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Tak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut Toushirou selain kalimat, "Kamu ini siapa?". Tubuh mungil pemuda berambut putih dan bermata _emerald_ itu masih dibanjiri oleh peluh.

Mata pria berstelan jas _tailcoat_ itu sesaat membulat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Perlahan, pria berambut hitam dengan penampilan bak _butler_ ala Victorian Era itu mendekati Toushirou. Masih tetap dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Astaga, Anda melupakan saya, Tuan Toushirou? Saya Sebasuchan Mikaerisu, iblis nomor 4 dari pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh Tuan Aizen. Bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa melupakan saya dan juga teman-teman saya semudah itu?" tanya Suchan keheranan.

"Demi Tuhan! Siapapun kamu, pergilah! Jangan ganggu saya!" seru Toushirou dengan nada amat sangat ketakutan.

Melihat itu, Suchan hanya mengeryitkan alis. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai santapan empuk itu kini melupakannya, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya lupa terhadap semua yang pernah dialaminya selama ini. Tapi ketimbang memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, Suchan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aahh, padahal saya sudah lama menantikan pertarungan saya dengan Anda. Kenapa Anda malah kehilangan ingatan begini, ya? Membosankan, Anda yang seperti itu tak layak saya bunuh. Tak ada nilai estetikanya ..." ucap Suchan kecewa dibarengi dengan senyum penuh hinaan. "Tapi, saya beritahu saja satu hal. Segeralah kembalikan kekuatan Anda seperti semula, Tuan Toushirou! Kembalilah menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa! Dan jadilah mangsa yang terbaik untuk saya!" lanjut iblis bermata merah itu serius.

Toushirou tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia hanya merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding dan meringkuk ketakutan di sana. Peluh semakin banyak bersimbah di wajah dan tubuhnya. Melihat itu, Suchan tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berbalik dan mengayunkan tangannya ke udara, dalam sekejap terbukalah lubang hitam yang merupakan portal yang menghubungkan antara dunia manusia dengan neraka. Iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam portal dan meninggalkan Toushirou yang masih menggigil ketakutan di tempatnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan Toushirou!" seru Suchan memberi salam pada pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih itu sesaat sebelum portal menutup.

Tubuh pemuda mungil berambut putih itu terduduk lemas di lantai, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat besar seperti ini. Meskipun pria tadi tidak menyakitinya, entah kenapa ia merasa amat takut menatap mata yang berwarna merah seperti batu _ruby_ itu. Mata yang seolah bisa menghisap jiwanya kapan saja.

"Shirou-chan?" panggil suara lembut yang menyentakkan lamunan Toushirou. Pemuda malang itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati orang yang sejak tadi dilamunkannya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Wanita itu, Momo tak mengerti kenapa Toushirou yang tadinya berada di atas kasur bisa meringkuk di lantai. Ia segera menepis rasa penasarannya dan mendekati pemuda mungil berambut putih yang wajahnya masih nampak shock itu.

"Shirou-chan? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu nampak ketakutan, apakah kamu mimpi buruk? Dan kenapa kamu bisa ada di lantai?" tanya Momo ingin tahu.

"Ka, kamu ..." ucap Toushirou gagap, ia masih belum pulih dari shocknya. "Kamu siapa? Kamu yang tadi siang ke mari kan? Kamu kenal siapa aku? Tolong, beritahu aku semua yang kamu tahu!" tanya Toushirou dengan nada panik. Tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis bermata _hazel_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan sangat keras, sehingga Momo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sa, sakit, Shirou-chan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Momo kesakitan.

Melihat wajah wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu nampak kesakitan, perlahan pemuda mungil berambut putih dan bermata _emerald_ itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Momo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai dengan tatapan merana.

"Maaf," ucap Toushirou lirih, tetap dengan kepala tertunduk ke lantai. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya telah menyakiti Nona."

Mendengar itu, hati Momo terasa remuk seketika. Jujur saja, ia amat senang saat pemuda itu tersadar dari pingsannya. Tapi betapa kecewanya Momo, saat tahu bahwa laki-laki yang dicintainya itu kini lupa akan dirinya. Tak hanya lupa pada dirinya saja, lelaki itu juga lupa pada teman-temannya sesama Pencabut Nyawa dan juga kehidupannya sendiri sebagai seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Air mata yang sedari tadi memenuhi pelupuk matanya kini mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Nona, kenapa Anda menangis?" tanya Toushirou heran dengan nada formal. Membuat Momo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Apakah bahu Anda masih terasa sakit? Perlu saya panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa bahu Nona?" tanya Toushirou seraya mengangkat telepon, bersiap untuk menelepon dokter atau suster untuk datng ke kamarnya.

"Jangan! Tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Momo sambil meraih gagang telepon itu dari tangan Toushirou dan menutup telepon itu. Toushirou memandang wajah wanita di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Momo merasa tak enak. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shirou-chan!" Momo mengulangi perkataannya dengan lembut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dan Toushirou pun ikut-ikutan menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan polos.

Momo membimbing Toushirou kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti pemuda itu. Toushirou memperhatikan pekerjaan Momo dengan cermat. Diam-diam ia merasa kagum pada wanita itu, dan ia sangat tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. (**A/N** : Di sini Toushirou masih dalam keadaan amnesia, jadi ia tak ingat siapa Momo dan juga kenangan-kenangan saat bersama gadis itu.)

"Ngg, anu Nona ..." panggil Toushirou ragu.

"Momo, namaku Momo Hinamori, Shirou-chan!" tukas Momo lembut.

"Ngg, kalau begitu Momo-san. Bisa Anda jelaskan pada saya, siapa saya ini sebenarnya? Apa itu Pencabut Nyawa? Tolong beritahu saya, Momo-san ..." tanya Toushirou penasaran.

Momo mendesah nafas, ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Tapi, ia sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikan ingatan Toushirou, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena itu ia menjelaskan semuanya secara pelan-pelan dan sabar.

"Namamu Toushirou Hitsugaya. Pencabut Nyawa adalah makhluk yang bertugas menjemput dan memotong tali kehidupan seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mati serta mengantarkan roh itu menuju tempat yang seharusnya," jawab Momo getir. Senyum pedih terulas di bibir tipisnya. Toushirou menatap gadis itu dengan penuh minat. Momo membalas tatapan mata pemuda itu dengan tatapan lembutnya dan berujar. "Dan kamu adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa, Shirou-chan," tambahnya dengan suara serak karena menahan perasaan.

Mata _emerald_ milik pemuda mungil berambut putih itu melebar. "Saya ... seorang Pencabut Nyawa?" ulang Toushirou dengan nada tidak percaya. Momo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Saya ...Uuukhh!" ucapan Toushirou terputus karena mendadak rasa sakit yang hebat mendera kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Shirou-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Momo panik.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa Momo-san. Saya baik-baik saja. Kepala saya terasa sangat sakit saat saya mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu saya," jawab Toushirou masih menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Shirou-chan! Pelan-pelan saja, nanti juga kau pasti akan mengingat kembali semua masa lalumu. Kau tenang saja!" saran Momo dengan lembut. Salah satu tangannya terulur dan mengusap-usap rambut putih jigrak milik Toushirou.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, Momo-san. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya," kata Toushirou dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir mungilnya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja Shirou-chan! Kau pasti lelah, tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu di sini," ujar Momo lembut.

Toushirou merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Dia membetulkan posisinya hingga dirinya merasa nyaman. Mata hijau _emerald_nya menatap polos ke arah Momo.

"Ada apa, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo lembut.

"Apakah saya dulu selalu seperti ini?" kata Toushirou dengan polosnya.

Momo tersenyum lemah. "Tidak juga, justru kebalikannya. Kaulah yang selalu berjaga di sebelahku ketika tidur, Shirou-chan ..." jawabnya lembut. Namun tak dapat menyembunyikan nada sedih dibaliknya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" desah Toushirou sedih.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah," kata Momo.

"Hng," Toushirou mendesah pelan dan beberapa menit kemudian, pria bermata _emerald_ itu sudah tertidur.

Momo menatap wajah laki-laki yang tertidur di depannya saat ini, ia mendesah perlahan. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ranjang Toushirou dan tangannya terulur ke kepala pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih itu untuk kembali membelai halus rambut jigrak pria itu. Terasa lebih halus dari pada yang terlihat. Momo menelungkupkan kepalanya di dekat pemuda itu. Ia terlihat sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai wanita untuk menyenangkan hati kekasihnya yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Sejurus kemudian, Momo tersenyum. Ia menyanyikan pelan lagu yang pernah didengarnya di telinga Toushirou.

"_Come, stop your crying ... it will be all right ... Just take my hand, hold it tight ... I will protect you from, all around you ... I will be here, don't you cry ...For one so small, you seem so strong ... My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm ... This bond between us, can't be broken ... I will be here, don't you cry ..._"

Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang baru datang ke tempat itu tersenyum-senyum geli melihat wanita bermata _hazel_ itu menyanyikan lagu 'You'll Be In My Heart'-nya Phil Collins di samping pria yang ia cintai. Suara Momo memang bagus. Meski tak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, tapi suara bening dan lembut wanita berambut hitam dan bermata hijau _hazel_ itu cukup membuat pria manapun langsung _nosebleed_ saking terpesonanya. (**A/N** : Halah, lebay banget sih! Padahal ini bukan fic romance.)

Namun, Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya tak ingin mengganggu Momo. Karena itu mereka membiarkan mereka lama berada dalam posisi itu. Begitu Momo terlelap di samping Toushirou, Gin dengan inisiatif sendiri masuk ke ruangan itu dan menyampirkan selimut tebal yang dibawanya ke tubuh Momo. Pria berambut perak dan bermata sipit itu segera beranjak setelah membelai lembut wajah Toushirou dan Momo secara bergantian, seperti sedang membelai anak-anaknya.

Setelah Gin keluar dari kamar itu, Ichigo dan kawan-kawan bergantian masuk ke kamar Toushirou dan meletakkan berbagai buket bunga di sudut kamar. Mereka juga segera beranjak setelah selesai meletakkan buket, dan pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Pencabut Nyawa.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Dua hari kemudian, Toushirou kembali dari rumah sakit setelah tinggal di sana. Momo bertanya pada Toushirou yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Nah, Shirou-chan. Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahku dan juga rumahmu. Kita tinggal bertiga dengan Nenek. Apa kau ingat?" tanya Momo kepada laki-laki mungil berambut putih yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap segala sudut rumah. Namun Toushirou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap sedih gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga kau akan ingat. Ya, sudah. Sekarang aku antar kau ke kamarmu, ya. Sebentar lagi Ichigo, Ulqui-chan dan yang lainnya akan berkunjung ke mari. Jadi mereka bisa menemanimu selagi aku kembali ke kampus. Beristirahatlah, Shirou-chan!" kata Momo. Setelah dikamar Toushirou, Momo pamit kembali ke kampusnya.

"Beristirahatlah, Shirou-chan! Aku pergi dulu, ya? Telepon aku jika kau perlu apa-apa, nomornya ada di dekat mejamu itu," Toushirou mengangguk. Momo lalu keluar kamar. Di pintu depan ia mendengar suara.

"Hinamori, kami datang!" itu suara Ichigo. Momo lalu menghampiri teman-temannya yang baru datang itu.

"Hinamori! Kau sudah pulang? Mana Toushirou-kun?" tanya Orihime dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

Momo tersenyum "Shirou-chan ada di kamarnya. Tolong kalian temani dia, ya? Aku mau kembali ke kampusku," kata Momo pada teman-temannya itu, lalu hilang di balik pintu untuk kembali ke kampusnya. Kesembilan Pencabut Nyawa itu segera ke kamar Toushirou.

"Toushirou-kun! Kami merindukanmu!" seru Orihime yang begitu masuk kamar Toushirou langsung memeluknya. Toushirou masih agak bingung, namun dia tersenyum.

"Toushirou, selamat pulang kembali. Aku tahu kau tidak mengingat kami yang teman-temanmu. Karena itu, kami akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi padamu. Namaku Ichigo," kata Ichigo seraya memberi salam pada temannya yang setinggi 133 cm dan berambut putih itu. Toushirou mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Rukia," kata wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri di samping Ichigo.

"Aku Byakuya," ucap pria berambut hitam sepunggung di sebelah kiri Ichigo tanpa ekspresi. Toushirou memandangnya dengan heran, namun ia tak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku Orihime! Senangnya melihat Toushirou-kun sehat lagi~!" seru wanita berambut orange kecoklatan yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia dengan riangnya. Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_ karenanya.

Mata hijau _emerald_ Toushirou kini tertuju pada pemuda berambut kayu eboni yang berdiri di sebelah Orihime. Pemuda itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya, hanya saja kulit pucat, rambut hitam, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu mengingatkan Toushirou akan sesuatu. Namun belum selesai ia mengingat semuanya, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Dan membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih itu terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Toushirou? Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Kepala saya selalu sakit jika saya mengingat apa yang terjadi," kata Toushirou sambil menahan sakit yang ada.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau kau tidak ingat, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisimu," kata pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Toushirou, ia terlihat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya pada temannya yang satu itu.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, ng ..." jawab Toushirou mencoba mengingat nama pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, Toushirou," kata Ulqui datar. "Aku tahu kalau kau sedang lelah, kenapa kau tidak beristirahat saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya ingin mengenal kalian semua lebih dekat lagi. Siapa tahu kita bisa akrab!" tukas Toushirou halus dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Membuat semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika. Mata _emerald_ Toushirou kini terarah pada empat orang yang terdiam di sudut ruangan, mereka langsung berjengit kaget ketika pemuda mungil itu menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jangan takut! Saya kan tidak ngapa-ngapain kalian. Oh, ya. Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Toushirou lagi. Masih dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku Soi Fon," kata wanita yang rambutnya dililit pita.

"Aku Ggio," ucap pria berkepang pendek yang berdiri di samping Soi Fon.

"Aku Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez," sahut Grimm. Ggio langsung menatapnya heran.

"Sejak kapan nama _loe_ ditambah, Grimm? Kok _gue_ nggak tahu?" tanya Ggio heran.

"Kapan nama _gue_ ditambah, bukan urusan _loe_! _Aho_!" jawab Grimm kesal. Ggio hanya menggerundel nggak jelas gara-gara dikatain _aho_ sama pria berambut biru langit itu.

"Nama saya Gin Ichimaru, salam kenal Toushirou-han~!" kata Gin dengan nada riang yang sama seperti Orihime. Membuat Toushirou sukses _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Kau pasti lelah baru pulang. Beristirahatlah," ujar Rukia lembut.

"Terima kasih, maaf ya merepotkan kalian semua," kata Toushirou pelan.

"Aku akan buatkan makan malam yang enak. Selagi makan malam disiapkan, kau bisa beristirahat, Toushirou," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun nada datar dalam setiap kata-katanya. Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 169 cm itu menatap heran pada kawan-kawannya yang masih cengok di tempatnya. "Kenapa kalian?" tanyanya heran.

"Ulqui, _gue_ belum pernah lihat _loe_ masak. Emangnya _loe_ bisa masak?" tanya Grimm dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya, bisa-lah! Memangnya kenapa? Aneh?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Nggak kok, cuma nanya aja," cengir Grimm. Ngeles lagi rupanya!

Ulquiorra mendesah panjang, ia beranjak dari kamar itu dan berpesan pada Toushirou. "Kami ada dibawah jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi… Di mana laki-laki yang seorang lagi?" tanya Toushirou.

"Maksudmu Kusaka? Dia masih belum pulang. Tapi sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang," kata Ichigo sambil menutup pintu kamar Toushirou dan keluar bersama teman-temannya.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, Toushirou merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya lagi-lagi menerawang ke langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan hampa. Semilir angin sejuk dari jendela yang dibukanya tadi menerpa wajahnya, ia menikmati hembusan angin itu hingga ia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Di langit muncullah rekahan yang membentuk sebuah portal. Dari dalam portal itu muncullah sesosok pria berambut pink berkacamata tengah mengamati situasi di rumah Momo itu. Sosok dengan tubuh besar yang berdiri di sampingnya sudah menggerutu tak jelas.

"Astaga, Yammy. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, nanti rencana kita bisa berantakan," ucap si pria berambut pink menasihati kawannya yang bernama Yammy itu.

"Cih, aku paling tak suka kalau harus memata-matai orang! Lagipula, bukankah ini harusnya tugas si Suchan, Szayel? Kenapa malah dilemparin ke kita?" tanya Yammy dengan nada ketus.

"Aahh, aku sendiri nggak tahu, Yammy," keluh si pemuda berambut pink, Szayel, dibarengi desahan nafas panjang. "Nampaknya ia tak berminat melawan seseorang yang tak patut dijadikan 'mangsa'nya. Hhh, memang benar ya, kata si Hallibel. Kalau yang namanya Suchan itu memang menyebalkan," tambahnya dengan nada agak kesal.

Yammy mendengus. "Aku tak peduli soal Suchan! Yang penting sekarang aku butuh kejelasan! Mau ngapain kita berdua di sini? Kalau mau bertempur dengan mereka, aku mau-mau aja! Tapi kalau mau ngobrol doang, mendingan aku pulang aja deh!"

Szayel mengeluh lagi. Nampaknya ia amat menyesal karena telah membawa Yammy ke dunia manusia itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Mereka datang ke situ kan atas perintah Aizen. Pulang dengan tangan hampa sama artinya dengan menentang perintah.

"Ya, udah. Buruan gih! Turun sana duluan!" perintah Szayel tak sabar. Dilihatnya pria berbadan besar di hadapannya itu mengerundel nggak jelas lagi, Szayel mendesah nafas panjang lagi. "Hei, mau ikut nggak?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku ikut!" seru Yammy. Lalu si badan besar itupun keluar dari portal bersama Szayel. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, tapi pastinya sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh teman-temannya Toushirou sekalipun.

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (nongol gaje plus wajah berseri-seri) Yahaaa, I'm Baaaack! Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa double update kemarin!

Ggio : (sigh) Ngapain aja lo, Thor? Kok nggak double update kemarin?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Kompie rumah gue lagi rusak kemaren! Modem gue lagi error gara-gara on-off mulu! Jadi gue nggak bisa update, apalagi gue nggak bisa make HP buat update. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan gue! (nangis gulung-gulung)

Ggio: (sweatdrop) Merana banget sih hidup lo, Thor! Ampun deh!

Marianne vessalius : (muka merah padam) Urusai!

Ggio : (sweatdrop pas baca skrip) Btw, sampe kapan si Toushi bakalan lupa ingatan?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Nggak tahu deh, sampe 2 chapter lagi kali! Liat aja ntar!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Trus yang bacain review ntar siapa?

Marianne vessalius : (natap Ggio dengan dongkol) Ya, Toushirou-lah! Mang sapa lageee? Masa Mak Lemper?

Grimmjaw : Thor, yang bener tuh Mak Lampir, bukan Mak Lemper.

Marianne vessalius : Suka-suka gue dong! Orang mulut-mulut gue! Lo nggak usah banyak protes!

Grimmjaw : (sigh)

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Aaaaarrrrggghh! Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian! Baca review-nya! (sok merintah)

Soi Fon : Baiklah, yang pertama dari **Soi Fon-LoveSurabaya is Mine98**, katanya baguslah author nggak masukin adegan horror dalam fic-nya! Soalnya pereview yang satu ini katanya nggak suka horror. Mang kenapa? Takut nggak bisa bobok yaaaa? (ngegoda dengan nada jahil)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kalo yang namanya nggak suka, ya nggak suka, Soi! Jangan maksain, lah!

Soi Fon : (ngelanjutin baca review) Trus dia nanyain kenapa si Toushi hilang ingatan? Nggak tau tuh, katanya mang harus begitu supaya Pencabut Nyawa bisa jadi manusia. Hh, cara yang aneh. Oh, ya. Author. Dia nanyain kamu pulang kampungnya berapa hari?

Marianne vessalius : (mata melotot lebar) Hah? Saya kan udah pulang kampung seminggu kemaren, masa pulang kampung lageeee? Buset dah! Oh, ya. Ntar ingatannya si Shirou-chan pasti bakal balik lagi kok! Santai aja! Santai aja! ^-^

Soi Fon : (sweatdrop) Ngg, katanya dia minta munculin tokoh baru, gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Sip, gue kasih dah di chap ini!

Ggio : (sigh) Ngg, berikutnya dari **Bed wetter-livi**, NG? (mata membelalak kaget) Thor, si Jeruk itu mana?

Marianne vessalius : (stoic) Masih disiksa sama Suzaku dan Ulqui di ruangan 'itu', mang kenapa?

Ggio : (keringet dingin ngucur) Ng, nggak! (ngelanjutin baca review) Dia ini ngomong apaan sih? Gue nggak ngerti, please review dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar karena tak semua orang paham dengan bahasa SMS (ngebungkuk hormat). Oh, ya release keduanya Toushi? Katanya author sih lagi dikerjain. Santai aja! Pasti dimunculin kok!

Marianne vessalius : Kalo nggak salah katanya di fic ni si Kusaka sama Byakuya nggak ada pasangannya ya? Ntar ada kok! Tunggu aja kejutannya dari saya! Hehehe!

Ggio : (sweatdrop)

Toushirou : (mendadak muncul dengan tampang ancur-ancuran, rambut berantakan, baju penuh darah, sisanya nggak bisa digambarkan)

Grimmjaw : (kaget) Kenapa lo?

Toushirou : (ngedelik kesel ke Grimm) Jangan tanya! (menghadap ke arah pereview) Humm, maaf bila penampilan saya acak-acakan. Saya akan membacakan review yang berikutnya, dari **-killuMika 623-**, Thor, dia nanya katanya rumahnya Byakuya di Jakarta itu sebelah mana? Trus dia nanyain apa kemarin kamu lagi jalan-jalan ke Jakarta?

Marianne vessalius : Rumahnya Byakuya ya, kalo nggak salah alamatnya di Jalan Maju Mundur no. 69 Gang Buntu 13, kawasan Pondok Indah deh kayaknya, gue lupa! Coz gue ini orangnya buta arah dan susah hapal jalan.

Toushirou : (double sweatdrop) Pantesan lo suka nyasar, kacau deh! Cantik-cantik kok buta arah!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai! (calm lagi) Oh, ya. Mika-han, saya hanya mampir sebentar ke rumah paman saya di Klender kok! Bukannya liburan, biasa silaturahmi.

Toushirou : (ngelanjutin baca review) Saya amnesia? Iya tuh, si author bikin saya jatuh dari lantai 15 buat ritual jadi manusia. Katanya sih emang kayak gitu caranya, hh, apes banget saya. Tapi tenang, nanti ceritanya saya bakalan pulih lagi kok!

Marianne vessalius : (ngernyitin alis) Author's note crossover? Yang mana? Kasih tahu saya ya?

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain soal kenapa si Hitsu amnesia juga? Ya, amplop!

Toushirou : (rolling eyes) Kenapa sih, kayaknya pada heran banget sama nasib apes gue? Biasa aja kaleee!

Neliel : (tambah sweatdrop) Trus, dia bilang gimana cara balikin ingatannya si Hitsu? Gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu. Nantikan saja kelanjutannya! Khekhekhe (ketularan Hiruma lagi)

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Ng? Nggak bisa nggak ngasih spoiler? Nggak apa-apa kok! Bagus malah. Ceritain dong, Gerpot-sama. Saya tunggu. (ngarep-ngarep dibacain cerita sama yang bersangkutan)

All chara Bleach termasuk author : (sweatdrop berjamaah)

Byakuya : (ngegerundel ngga jelas) Kata siapa aku jaim? Nggak tuh!

All : (mojokkin Byakuya) Tapi lo sempet ngegodain putri itu kan? Malah sampe ngigo-ngigo pengen nikahin dia lagi! Ya kaaan?

Byakuya : (muka merah padam, nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

Marianne vessalius : Yosh, sankyuu atas semangatnya! Saya hargai semua semangat yang telah diberikan pada saya. (nangis terharu) Maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak yang nggak dimengerti dan yah, gaje. Maaf, ya? Jangan kecewa. Saya sudah usahakan yang terbaik.

Orihime : Err, berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya kenapa Toushirou-kun hilang ingatan? Silakan baca penjelasannya di atas. Ngg, author. Kapan Toushirou-kun ingatannya kembali?

Marianne vessalius : Tenang, bentar lagi juga pulih kok! Tunggu aja!

Orihime : (Quintiple sweatdrop)

Gin : Hhh, di chapter ini saya sedikit kesempatan buat muncul ya? (wajah nunduk sedih) Tapi nggak apa deh! yang penting bisa baca review! (balik nyengir bahagia lagi) Berikutnya dari **EmeraldeyesPeach, **katanya dia ngotot mau jadi adik saya? (mendesah pasrah) Baiklah boleh aja kok, tapi tolong sertakan nama asli atau kalau nggak minimal nama panggilan juga boleh kok! Saya tunggu! (nyunggingin senyum manis)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Ngomong yang jelas dong, Gin-san!

Gin : Sorry, Thor. Uhm, Toushirou-han amnesia? Nggak tahu tuh, stres gar-gara hubungannya dengan Momo-han ditentang jadi begitu deh. Tapi katanya sih bakalan balik lagi kok ingatannya! Tenang aja! (ngasih senyum manis lagi)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Pake adegan kiss? Boleh aja sih! Nanti saya pertimbangkan. HAH? Pas adegan kebentur ngerasain sendiri hal yang sama? o.o Gawat! Ada yang kena efek _Phantom pain_ ya? Aduh, maafkan saya Emerald-han! _Gomenne_~! (bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf) Soal itu, akan saya introspeksi lagi. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.

Gin : (ngikut bungkuk minta maaf pada **EmeraldeyesPeach**)

Rukia : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai!

Rangiku : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Suchan : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

Suchan : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Grimmjaw : Jiah, ni Iblis ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Suchan) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	14. Chapter 13

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Double Update! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa double update lagi kemarin! Kali ini modem saya yang error! MODEM SIALAN! Makanya saya tidak bisa update. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Toushirou mendadak terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan was-was, namun ia tak menemukan apapun di sana. _Perasaan tadi ada sesuatu di luar sana ... tapi apa ya?_ batin Toushirou cemas.

"Toushirou! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Ichigo dari lantai bawah.

Toushirou lalu turun ke bawah dan mendapati teman-temannya siap untuk makan malam. Suasana di meja makan saat itu tidak biasanya hening. Biasanya selalu ada candaan dari Momo atau Kusaka dan Toushirou yang bertengkar mulut dengan Kusaka. Kusaka memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, apakah kamu sudah dijelaskan tentang Pencabut Nyawa dan juga iblis, Hitsu-chan?"

Toushirou yang tidak siap menerima pertanyaan itu, terlonjak kaget. "So, soal Pencabut Nyawa, Momo-san sudah menjelaskannya pada saya kemarin!" jawab Toushirou gugup. "Ka, kalau soal iblis, saya tidak tahu. Tapi kemarin ada seorang iblis bernama Sebasuchan Mikaerisu mendatangi saya," lanjutnya tanpa meninggalkan nada gugupnya.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya yang sedang makan, mendadak menghentikan gerak sumpit mereka. Kesunyian panjang menyeruak kembali di antara mereka. Ulquiorra langsung angkat bicara.

"Kapan?" tanyanya singkat.

"Eh?" mata _emerald_ Toushirou membulat, saking terkejutnya.

"Kapan ia menemuimu?" Ulquiorra mengulang pertanyaannya. Tetap dengan nada datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, tekanan kekuatan pemuda berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu meningkat dan membuat Toushirou sempat merasakan sesak nafas.

"Di malam saat Momo-san menginap, dua hari yang lalu ..." jelas Toushirou setengah berbisik. Masih dengan nada canggung.

"Begitu, ya ..." hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra. Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 169 cm itu mendesah nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Toushirou pun tak bicara apa-apa lagi dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan hati penuh tanda tanya. Ichigo yang sedari tadi terdiam di meja makan itu diam-diam merasa kesal juga karena suasananya mendadak suram dan tak ada keceriaan sama sekali. Ia pun menghabiskan makannya dengan terburu-buru dan berseru.

"Aaaargghh! Sudahlah! Sampai kapan kalian mau sedih-sedihan begini? Ceria sedikit kenapa? Memangnya kalau sedih terus menyelesaikan masalah apa?"

Semua yang berada di ruang makan itu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan takjub. Ichigo langsung _sweatdrop_ karena dilihat seperti itu oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Kenapa? Kok melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Nggak, cuma aku heran aja ... tumben-tumbenan kau punya ide bagus kayak begitu? Biasanya kan seabad sekali," jawab Soi Fon dengan nada mengejek.

"Hah? Emang iya?" Ichigo malah cengok.

"Iya! Tumben _loe_ bisa sebijak itu! Kayaknya ntar hujan bakalan turun deh!" sambung Ggio yang langsung disusul tawa para Pencabut Nyawa yang lainnya.

Ichigo langsung menatap angker Pencabut Nyawa berambut kepang pendek itu seakan mau nelen tuh makhluk bulet-bulet. Tapi, yang bersangkutan malah ngakak semakin keras ditambah sampai gulung-gulung di lantai. Toushirou yang melihat semua itu cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Ya, sudah!" Momo yang sedari tadi terdiam angkat bicara. Mereka-mereka yang tadinya berisik langsung hening seketika, bersiap untuk mendengarkan perkataan Momo. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini, kita jalan-jalan keluar? Tempatnya terserah kalian, aku hanya ikut saja. Bagaimana?" usul Momo.

"Kayaknya asyik tuh!" kata Rukia dengan wajah berbinar. "Nii-sama kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia pada Byakuya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ke mana saja bolehlah, aku juga ingin sesekali _refreshing_. Bosan bertempur terus dengan para iblis," jawab Byakuya datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke? Kayaknya bagus juga!" usul Ggio yang langsung dapat tendangan gratis dari Kusaka.

"Bodoh, di tengah-tengah perang begini? Apa kau gila, hah?" bentak Kusaka.

"_Go_, _gomen_!" sesal Ggio sambil ngeringis bagian yang ditendang sama Kusaka.

"Sepertinya menarik, apa saya boleh ikut?" tanya Toushirou dengan polosnya membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu kontan menoleh ke arah pemuda mungil berambut putih itu. "Ke, kenapa? Nggak boleh, ya?" tanya Toushirou was-was.

"Nggak, nggak, bukan begitu kok!" kata Grimm berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang agak tegang. "Kamu juga ingin _refreshing_ bersama kami? Luka di tangan kirimu kan' belum sembuh!" tambahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Lagipula kata dokter besok saya bisa melepas perban ini dari tangan kiri saya," tukas Toushirou halus dengan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya, yang membuat semua orang itu terpukau saking belum pernah liat ekspresi itu dari pemuda bertubuh mungil berambut putih yang tadinya seorang Pencabut Nyawa.

"Shirou-chan! Kamu kan belum pulih benar, lebih baik istirahat saja!" larang Momo dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momo-san. Saya bosan berada di dalam kamar terus, saya ingin pergi bersama Momo-san dan teman-teman Momo-san. Boleh kan?" tukas Toushirou halus.

Tadinya Momo bersikeras untuk membuat Toushirou tetap berada di rumah, tentu saja Momo pun akan berjaga di rumah untuk menjaga Toushirou. Tapi melihat mata polosnya Toushirou yang seperti anak kecil nyasar itu, akhirnya Momo pun luluh.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut," kata Momo pasrah. Wajah Toushirou langsung berseri-seri, dan senyum cerahnya menghiasi wajah imutnya dengan apik. _Manisnya, Shirou-chan ..._ batin Momo. Wajahnya mendadak _blushing_.

"_Arigatou_, Momo-san," kata Toushirou bahagia. Dia membungkukkan badannya pada wanita berambut cepol di hadapannya.

Momo hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedih. _Cepatlah pulih, Shirou-chan!_ pisiknya penuh harap.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di sebuah restoran di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo ...

"Wokeh, mau nyanyi lagu apa nih?" tanya Ggio dengan semangat perang _Bakufu_-nya.

"_Gue_ aja!" sahut Grimm sambil nyambet _microphone_ di meja.

"Woi, ngantri dong! Lagian kan _gue_ yang mau duluan tadi!" protes Ggio yang tadi udah bersiap dengan lagunya.

"NGGAK! Pokoknya gue yang duluan!" balas Grimm nggak mau kalah.

"Dasar Egois _lu_!"seru Ggio marah. Akhirnya dia dan Ggio kejar-kejaran di ruangan yang memang ada fasilitas karaokenya itu.

"Ih, Kak Jaegerjaquez kayak anak kecil, deh! Malu-maluin!" keluh Neliel dibarengi desahan nafas panjang yang meluncur mulus dari bibir seksinya. (**A/N** : Neliel dan Rangiku dijemput sama Grimm dan Gin, trus diajak ke karaoke bareng-bareng sama Ichigo cs. ^-^)

"Hahaha, mereka memang seperti itu setiap hari, Neliel-chan! Jadi jangan heran!" jelas Momo sembari tertawa.

"Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu dan wanita yang ada di dekat Gin. Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian pada kami?" tanya Soi Fon yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Neliel dan Rangiku di tempat itu.

"Eh? Oh, baik. Nama saya Neliel Tu Oderschvank, kelas 2 SMA Kikyogakuen. Yang di sebelahnya Kak Gin itu, Kak Rangiku Matsumoto. Salam kenal, Kak ..."

"Soi Fon, namaku Soi Fon. Salam kenal juga, Oderschvank-chan!" ucap Soi Fon menyela perkataan Nel.

Nel menyunggingkan senyum perkenalannya dengan sangat manis, membuat Soi Fon jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum juga. Mata _hazel_ milik Nel menatap ke seluruh ruangan itu. Ia menatap takjub pada teman-temannya Grimm dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Soi Fon.

"Mereka itu ... teman-temannya Kak Soi?"

Soi Fon mengangguk kecil. "Mereka teman-teman dekatku. Yang tadi berantem sama Grimm itu namanya Ggio. Yang wajahnya _stoic_, berambut hitam seleher, dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Yang berambut yang berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai jepit rambut itu namanya Byakuya. Yang rambutnya hitam sepunggung dan bermata violet itu namanya Soujiro Kusaka. Cowok yang rambutnya orange itu Ichigo, dan cewek yang rambutnya orange kecoklatan itu Orihime. Dan cewek yang berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet itu Rukia," jelas Soi Fon panjang lebar seraya menunjuk orang-orang yang disebutkannya. Nel hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan 'oh' dan kembali menikmati jus alpukatnya.

Karena dari tadi tak ada yang memulai menyanyi, akhirnya Toushirou yang penasaran mengambil _microphone_ yang nganggur di atas meja. Dan pria mungil berambut putih itu maju di atas panggung kecil di ruangan itu dan mulai menyanyi.

Orihime, Rukia, dan Nel jejeritan histeris saat melihat keromantisan Toushirou yang nyanyi buat Momo dengan lagu yang berjudul 'Falling in Love' versi Inggrisnya J-Rock! Lagu yang lembut namun nggak terlalu slow itu, jadi keren banget dipaduin suaranya Toushirou yang bening dan _melow_. Kusaka sama Soi Fon langsung keselek jus lihat temannya itu mencium tangan Momo dengan mesra, setelah selesai nyanyi. Mereka berdua heran, padahal ingatan Toushirou tentang Momo belum sepenuhnya pulih ... tapi kok bisa semesra itu ya? Apa karena insting yang menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Masa' sih?

Mukanya Momo sampai merah seperti kepiting rebus gara-gara perlakuan romantis Toushirou. Teman-temannya juga pada heran karena seumur-umur mereka belum pernah lihat Pencabut Nyawa yang satu itu, ups! Maksudnya pria yang dulunya Pencabut Nyawa yang biasanya dingin dan ketus itu, ternyata bisa romantis juga. Grimmjaw yang melihat adegan itu nggak mau kalah dari Toushirou, ia menyambar _microphone_ dari meja dan nyabet _microphone_ yang dipegang oleh Toushirou. Ia iri banget ketika melihat adegan romantis itu rupanya!

Suasana romantis langsung benar-benar RUSAKKKKKK! Begitu Grimm naik ke panggung dengan gaya Michael Jackson kepleset kulit pisang, ngegantiin Toushirou yang sekarang udah duduk disamping Momo. Dia nyanyi pake dua _microphone_. Ruang karaoke jadi rame gara-gara Grimmjaw _and the Gank_.

Pria bertubuh kekar dan berambut biru itu nyanyi lagunya Nickleback yang judulnya 'How You Remind Me'. Alhasil Nel yang tadinya ekpresinya biasa-biasa saja, mulai salah tingkah saking malunya. Mukanya _blushing_ nggak karuan menyaingi warna tomat yang terlalu matang. Ggio yang nggak mau kalah, nyanyi lagunya Phil Collins yang judulnya 'Can't Stop Loving You' berduet dengan Soi Fon. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia nyanyi lagu 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'-nya The Beatles, karena pakai gerakan macam-macam jadinya kayak _Bon Odori_ salah tempat.

Kusaka nyanyi lagunya Aqua Timez yang judulnya 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete', yang sukses bikin seisi ruang karaoke itu banjir air mata saking terharunya sama lagu itu. Bagi Kusaka sendiri lagu itu sangat mengena sekali, karena mengingatkannya pada cinta masa lalunya.

"Sedih banget, ya? Lagunya ngena banget!" komentar Nel sambil ngelap air matanya.

"Iya, nggak saya sangka Soujiro-han suka lagu seperti itu," kata Gin menimpali.

Yang tampil berikutnya adalah Byakuya yang nyanyi trio bareng Ggio dan Grimmjaw dengan lagu 'I gotta feeling'-nya Black eyed peas dengan Neliel sebagai backing vocalnya. Toushirou dan yang lainnya jadi berasa lihat orang dugem salah tempat. Gin nyanyiin lagunya Mr. Big yang judulnya 'To Be With You', dan acara malam mingguan itu ditutup oleh pasangan Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang nyanyiin lagu 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'-nya Elton John dengan penuh penghayatan.

Saat mendengar lagu itu, entah kenapa Toushirou teringat sesuatu. Ia merasa kalau lagu itu bukankah lagu yang asing baginya. Lebih tepatnya ia pernah mendengarkan lagu itu sebelumnya.

"Lagu itu ..." gumam Toushirou.

"Ah, iya. Shirou-chan dulu kan pernah menyanyikan lagu ini untukku. Apakah kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Momo penuh harap.

"Sedikit, rasanya saya mulai mengingatnya. Ngg, kalau tidak salah ... waktu itu ada tempat yang terlihat seperti ... meja makan di luar ruangan ... tapi, saya nggak tahu dengan jelas di mana tempat itu berada. Maafkan saya ya, Momo-san," jawab Toushirou pelan. Mata hijau _emerald_nya terlihat sendu, dan ehm—agak menggoda.

"Toushirou, apakah kau masih merasakan sakit saat kau mencoba mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang sudah turun dari panggung, pada Toushirou.

"Saya masih merasakannya saat mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, saya tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Saya akan berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya, Schiffer-san!" jawab Toushirou tegas.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Ulquiorra langsung merasa tercekat. Toushirou tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ulquiorra' seperti biasa, melainkan memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Sekejap saja Ulquiorra langsung tahu kalau temannya yang satu itu memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk sembuh, daripada yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Pencabut Nyawa berambut hitam seleher itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu, kalau tak semestinya membiarkan Momo bekerja sendiri untuk memulihkan ingatan teman dekatnya itu.

"Toushirou, mulai besok kau harus datang ke bukit yang ada di pinggiran kota Tokyo, kami akan menunggumu di sana." ucap Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Eh? Tapi, untuk apa Schiffer-san?" tanya Toushirou ingin tahu.

"Mulai besok, kau akan berlatih bersama kami. Kami akan melatihmu hingga kau mampu melawan iblis-iblis suruhan Aizen. Kau mengerti?" jelas Byakuya. Toushirou menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Ichigo melirik jam sakunya dan berkata. "Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka semua lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Di perjalanan pulang, Toushirou memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya saat di ruang karaoke. Ia penasaran dengan semua yang mereka katakan, tentang Aizen, iblis suruhannya dan yang lain sebagainya. Rupanya hal itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya karena Grimmjaw langsung mendekatinya dan menanyainya.

"Oi, Toushi. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Iya, saya sedang memikirkan tentang iblis dan lain sebagainya itu. Saya sangat ingin tahu sekali mengenai masalah itu, bisakah kalian ceritakan? Ngg, itupun kalau kalian tidak merasa keberatan untuk menceritakannya pada saya," jawab Toushirou dengan polosnya.

Grimmjaw mendesah. "Ceritanya panjang, kau mau dengar?"

Toushirou menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Grimm mengeluh lagi. "Kalau begitu, kita cari tempat yang bagus untuk bercerita ya?" tawar Grimm. Lagi-lagi Toushirou menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan usulan Grimm.

"Kak Jaegerjaquez, apa yang sedang Kakak bicarakan? Kok nyangkut-nyangkut soal iblis, Aizen, terus apaa gitu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Nel penasaran. Grimm langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia baru sadar kalau di dekat mereka ada Nel dan Rangiku yang tidak tahu menahu soal Pencabut Nyawa dan lain sebagainya.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya, semoga kalian tidak terkejut ..." ucap Grimm pasrah. Dia tak mungkin terus-terusan nyembunyiin hal itu dari Nel, jadi mau tak mau ia dan kawan-kawannya harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Malam itu, Grimmjaw dan yang lainnya menceritakan semuanya pada Nel, dan Rangiku. Juga menjelaskan ulang pada Toushirou tentang ia yang dulunya merupakan seorang Pencabut Nyawa, tentang Aizen dan tujuannya datang ke dunia manusia. Mereka bertiga mendengarkannya dengan cermat dan sesekali mata mereka melebar tidak percaya. Namun, Grimm dan kawan-kawannya mencoba memberi pengertian pada mereka. Dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya percaya setelah melihat sendiri kalau Grimm dan kawan-kawannya (kecuali Momo dan Kusaka) adalah Pencabut Nyawa setelah mereka semua membentangkan sayap mereka.

"Jadi, Kak Gin ..." kata Rangiku dengan nafas tertahan.

"Benar, Ran-chan. Saya adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Walaupun yang saya cabut nyawanya bukanlah manusia," jelas Gin dengan nada sedih.

"Kalau Kak Jaegerjaquez?" tanya Nel penasaran.

"Aku berbeda dengannya, aku mencabut nyawa manusia-manusia yang meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar," jawab Grimm jujur. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, kau tidak usah khawatir Neliel. Keberadaan kami di sini bukan untuk mencabut nyawa kalian. Kami hanya mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang sudah dijadwalkan untuk mati, selebihnya kami bertugas untuk memerangi para iblis yang mencoba memakan jiwa-jiwa yang seharusnya kami bawa ke tempat yang seharusnya."

Nel mendengarkannya dengan cermat. Ia sebenarnya cukup shock saat tahu kalau orang-orang yang ia sukai adalah Pencabut Nyawa, namun gadis itu tak mau membuat hati pemuda berambut biru itu sakit. Lagipula memangnya kenapa dia seorang Pencabut Nyawa? Toh mereka juga bisa merasakan sakit, susah, senang dan aneka perasaan lain seperti hal-nya manusia. Jadi apa salahnya kalau ia memberikan hatinya pada pemuda itu?

"Kumohon ... jangan pergi dariku, Kak Jaegerjaquez!" pinta Neliel dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin akan bisa selamat dalam perang kali ini, Neliel," Grimm mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kakak tega membiarkan perasaan cintaku ini menggantung pada Kakak? Bukankah Kakak juga bilang kalau Kakak juga mencintaiku? Jadi, semua itu bohong?" tanya Nel dengan nada histeris.

"Neliel!" seru Grimm seraya memegang kedua bahu Nel dengan amat sangat erat. Sehingga mau tak mau membuat gadis berambut hijau itu menatap langsung ke mata biru langitnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Neliel. Aku tak pernah berbohong tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku juga tak akan membiarkan perasaanmu tergantung begitu saja. Aku telah menerima seluruh perasaanmu itu, tapi aku juga tak mau kamu mati bila ikut denganku. Apakah kau sudah siap menanggung semuanya? Bersiap menghadapi bahaya ketika bersamaku?" jelas Grimm panjang lebar. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya bingung, apakah hubungannya dengan Neliel akan baik-baik saja? Ia tak mau kalau hal buruk terjadi pada gadis berambut hijau toska itu, ia juga tak mau kalau Pimpinan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam campur tangan dan memisahkannya dengan Neliel.

Dilihatnya Neliel terdiam, ia mendesah nafas panjang. Mengira Neliel tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Grimm hendak meninggalkannya pergi. Namun Neliel menahannya dan berkata.

"Aku tak peduli meski bahaya menghadang. Aku hanya ingin tetap berada di samping Kak Jaegerjaquez! Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku! Aku tak mau meminta apa-apa lagi!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Grimm setengah tidak percaya. Neliel menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Grimmjaw langsung memeluk Nel dan membawanya terbang. Pergi dari taman kota dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terpaku dan cengok melihat sikapnya Grimm yang bener-bener di luar dugaan.

"Ya, ampun. Grimmjaw-han melupakan kita rupanya! Hhh..." keluh Gin nggak habis pikir.

"Dasar! Malah pergi bareng ceweknya lagi! Hhh, nampaknya dia nggak ngeliat kalau kita semua dari tadi memperhatikannya bikin melodrama di depan kita, ya? Capek deh!" timpal Ichigo ikut-ikutan ngeluh.

"Berarti mulai besok ... kita semua harus mulai berlatih! Demi kemenangan kita dari para iblis itu!" seru Ggio penuh tekad.

"Saya boleh ikut latihan?" tanya Rangiku ingin tahu.

Semuanya langsung menatap ke arah Rangiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rangiku yang merasa tak enak hati langsung berkata.

"Err, saya tak akan mengganggu kok! Jadi bolehkah saya ikut latihan bersama kalian?" tanya Rangiku memastikan.

"Latihan kami sangat berat, Nona. Kami tak yakin kau bisa melaluinya dengan baik ..." desah Byakuya. Nada keberatan nampak jelas dalam suaranya. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah mata _pale blue_-nya Rangiku. "Terlebih lagi, kamu menderita penyakit TBC. Itu hanya akan menghambat gerakan kami saja."

"Byakuya! Keterlaluan sekali ucapanmu!" sergah Ichigo marah. Gin segera menghalangi Ichigo yang sudah bersiap akan memukul Byakuya. "Gin-san?" tanyanya heran.

"Mundurlah ..." Gin memberi isyarat pada Pencabut Nyawa berambut orange itu untuk tidak campur dalam urusannya. Ichigo langsung mundur tanpa banyak bicara. Gin menatap tajam ke arah Byakuya. Mata sipitnya kini terbuka lebar, nampak sekali kalau ia sudah dalam keadaan marah besar. "Byakuya, aku harap kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu. Penyakit Ran-chan bukan hambatan yang harus diperhitungkan, kan? Keinginan kuatnya saja sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia cukup mampu bertarung atau—yah, melindungi dirinya sendiri! Apa kau mau membuangnya?" Gin berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas. Gaya bicara sopannya berubah seketika.

Ia mendekati Byakuya dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Dengar, Byakuya! Aku tak masalah kalau kau menghinaku, tapi aku tak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang menghina Ran-chan! Kalau kau tak mau melatihnya, aku sendiri yang akan melatihnya! Dan kau tak boleh ikut campur! Kau mengerti itu?" tandasnya seraya menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Byakuya.

Setelah berkata demikian, Gin langsung menggamit tangan Rangiku dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Byakuya dan kawan-kawan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Lelaki yang memakai jepit rambut putih itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin semuanya ini terjadi, tapi kenapa?

"Byakuya, kami permisi dulu ..." kata Ichigo dan kawan-kawan mohon diri. Dan mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa banyak cakap, meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih menyesali perkataannya tadi ...

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (nongol gaje plus wajah berseri-seri) Yahaaa, I'm Baaaack! Nie chap yang saya janjikaaaann! Maafkan saya kalau gaje! Silakan lempar keluhan lewat PM!

Ggio : (nutup kuping) Berisik banget sih lo, Thor? Obatmu habis?

Marianne vessalius : (ngelayangin death glare) Sialan lo, Ggio! Gue nggak gila tahu! Seenak jidatnya aja lo bilang gue kehabisan obat!

Ggio: (sigh) Sorry, habisnya nggak biasa-biasanya lo jadi periang gini! Dapet THR ya?

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Bukan tahu! (balik ke mode ceria) Akhirnya gue minggu depan seminar proposal! Yatta!

Ggio : (sweatdrop lagi) Btw, ngapain tuh 2 makhluk ga jelas nongol di chap kemarin sama chap ini?

Marianne vessalius : (rolling eyes) Hah? Siapa? Maksud lo si Szayel Aporro Granz sama Yammy Riyalgo?

Ggio : (sigh) Kalo bukan mereka siapa lagi?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, mereka ya? Ga tau, orang lagi kesusahan kok malah diganggu! Bener-bener sedeng tuh orang berdua! (kesel kuadrat, tangan ngepal-ngepal pengen nonjok)

Ggio : (sigh)

Toushirou : (lagi-lagi datang dengan tampang ancur-ancuran, rambut berantakan, baju penuh darah, nafas ngos-ngosan kayak dikejar setan, sisanya nggak bisa digambarkan)

Ggio+author : (mata membelalak, muka horror) Astaga! Lo kenapa lagi, Shirou?

Toushirou : (muka pucat, bentar-bentar noleh ke belakang) Sembunyiin gue! Dimana kek! Buruan!

Ggio : Gue ga punya ide nih. Thor, lo gimana?

Marianne vessalius : Hah? Gimana? Ya, udah deh Shirou, lo sembunyi di dalem Garganta aja! Ggio, buka Garganta-nya! (merintah seenak jidat)

Ggio : Aye, aye sir! (langsung buka Garganta dan si Shirou langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa basa-basi)

Marianne vessalius : (ngernyitin alis) Btw, kenapa si Toushi mukanya pucet gitu ya? Kemarin juga begitu.

Ggio : (ngangkat bahu) Nggak tahu deh, tapi yang jelas dia kayaknya dikejar sesuatu deh!

Marianne vessalius : (rolling eyes) Masa?

Ggio : Tunggu aja sebentar lagi ...

(Tiba-tiba saja dari arah koridor studio ada seseorang berambut merah panjang dengan stelan jas merah dan tampang seram berlari-lari menuju arah author dan Ggio ... sambil bawa-bawa chainsaw)

Si rambut merah yang bawa-bawa chainsaw : (nyeringai ke arah Ggio dan author) Hallo ganteng, dan si cantik. Kalian lihat seorang pria mungil berambut putih yang super cute lari kemari nggak? (nanya dengan nada genit yang bikin Ggio dan author merinding saking ngeri dan—yah, perasaan yang amat sulit dikatakan)

Ggio : (badan gemetar) Err, nggak tahu, mas! Dari tadi di sini cuma ada saya sama mbak Anne. Mas siapa ya?

Si rambut merah yang bawa-bawa chainsaw : (masih masang senyum angker—yang menurut dia sih senyum manis—di wajahnya) Ahh, nama saya Grell Sutcliffe dari fandom Kuroshitsuji. Saya mampir sebentar ke sini soalnya ada cowok incaran saya yang tadi saya bilang! Aduh, itu anak imut banget!

Marianne vessalius : (merinding+takut setengah mati—takut dicincang sama chainsawnya tuh makhluk) M, mas Grell g*y, ya?

Si rambut merah yang bawa-bawa chainsaw alias Grell : (tersipu) Ah, jangan bilang begitu! Saya hanya suka sama cowok-cowok imut kok!

Ggio+author : (jawdrop)

Grell : Ya udah kalau nggak liat, saya pergi dulu ya? Bye, bye! (langsung ngeloyor pergi tanpa basa-basi)

Ggio : (badan langsung lemes dan jatuh terduduk di lantai) Buset, tuh orang bener-bener sinting gila miring kali, ya? Auranya serem banget!

Marianne vessalius : (badan ikutan lemes juga) Sama~! Buset dah! Pantesan kemarin si Shirou tampangnya ancur-ancuran gitu, rupanya gara-gara ulah _death god_ sialan itu toh! Hhh, perasaan tokoh-tokoh dari Kuroshitsuji nggak ada yang beres ya? Error-error semua.

Ggio : (nafas masih ngos-ngosan) I think so about that, sumpe ngeri abis! Tuh _death god_ hobi nyiksa orang ya? Stress banget! Bawa-bawa chainsaw lagee! Gila!

Toushirou : (membuka sedikit Garganta) Ggio, Thor, dia udah pergi blum?

Ggio+author : Udah, cepetan keluar!

Toushirou : (segera keluar dari Garganta) Waduh, makasih banget ya, Ggio, Thor! Untung gue bisa kabur dari makhluk ga jelas itu!

Marianne vessalius : (natap Toushirou dengan muka heran) Gimana ceritanya sih lo bisa ketemu sama makhluk nggak jelas ntuh?

Toushirou : (narik nafas) Gini, tadinya gue mau mampir ke fandom Trinity blood buat ngeliat kondisi Om Abel pasca Armageddon war. Eh, di tengah jalan gue malah ketemu sama Mak Lampir berambut merah tadi! Mana tuh makhluk napsu banget buat nyincang-nyincang gue pake chainsawnya! Ampun deh! Kemarin juga kayak gitu pas gue lagi latihan sama Ulquiorra. Hh, apes banget deh gue ...

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Jadi dia bukannya mau *piiiipp* elo?

Toushirou : (ngedengus kesal) Ya nggak lah! Gini-gini gue masih normal tauk! Cuma suka sama perempuan aja! Dan gue nggak yaoi!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Oh, begitu tokh!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Aaaaarrrrggghh! Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian! Buruan masuk ke sini! Baca review-nya! (sok merintah)

(Chara Bleach yang lainnya langsung masuk ke studio dengan teratur dan tertib)

Grimmjaw : (natap penampilan Toushirou dari atas sampe bawah, mata membelalak kaget) Lo kenapa lagi?

Toushirou : (ngelayangin death glare ke Grimm) Don't ask me! (menghadap ke arah pereview) Humm, maaf bila penampilan saya acak-acakan. Saya akan membacakan review yang pertama, dari **-killuMika 623-**, Thor, dia bilang katanya author's note crossovernya lucu banget! Trus dia Langsung ke tempat yang kamu bilang kemarin, apa nggak nyasar tuh?

Marianne vessalius : (mata selebar piring, ada efek kaca-kacanya) Author's note saya lucu? Makasiiiih! (lebay mode : **on**!) Ngg, saya nggak tahu apakah Byakuya masih tinggal di sana apa nggak, coz katanya bentar lagi kontraknya mau habis.

Toushirou : (senyum manis, trus ngelanjutin baca review) Dia nyemangatin Momo supaya bisa mulihin ingatanku? Aduh, makasih Mika-chan! Kamu baik banget sama aku! *peluk-peluk Mika*

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop ngeliat Shirou-chan meluk Mika dengan lebaynya) Semoga Mika senang karena akhirnya dipeluk Shirou ... (ngelirik review) Eh? Saya nindas Shirou-chan? Nggak kok! Saya kan kemarin ada di samping Grimm pas dia dateng dengan penampilan ancur-ancuran. Jadi bukan saya yang ngelakuin penindasan dong! Salahin aja si Mak Lampir berambut merah yang namanya Grell Sutcliffe itu! Dia terobsesi banget buat nyiksa Shirou-chan pake chainsawnya!

Toushirou : (langsung merinding inget kejadian beberapa waktu lalu)

Ulquiorra : (tiba-tiba muncul dengan baju acak-acakan penuh cipratan darah)

Ggio : (double sweatdrop) Lo habis dicegat sama Grell juga?

Ulquiorra : (nggeleng, muka tetep pasang raut datar) Bukan kok! Ini bekas cipratan darahnya Ichigo, buset deh si Suzaku itu ... sadis banget nyambuk si Strawberry salah warna itu! Nih, bajuku aja sampe kayak gini.

Ggio : (Quadruple sweatdrop)

Grimmjaw : (ngerutuk kesal) Cih, dasar other half soul k*p***t! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan kekerasan pada temannya sendiri! Bener-bener other half soul yang kasar! Udah gitu dia juga _masochist_ lagi! Hhh, capek deh!

Ulquiorra : (pergi sebentar dan balik lagi dengan pakaian rapi dan bersih) Mohon maaf atas gangguan teknis tadi, readers! Saya akan membacakan review, berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**, katanya Toushirou jangan melupakan Momo? Itu tergantung bagaimana kuatnya keinginan dia buat sembuh dan keakrabannya dengan Momo saat ini. Grimmjaw bisa panas dingin? Ya iyalah! Secara dia cowok!

Marianne vessalius : (menatap takjub pada Ulqui yang bisa dengan santainya ngejawab review para readers)

Ulquiorra : (ngelanjutin baca review) Eh? Chapter yang memuat SoiGgio? Gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Yosh! Akan saya pertimbangkan nanti!

Ulquiorra : (mata membulat lebar) Tambah UlquiHime? (muka blushing berat) Itu tergantung keputusan Marianne-sama. Eh? Anda mau saya yang baca review Anda? Boleh saja kok! Saya tunggu review Anda selanjutnya! (memberi penghormatan ala _butler_)

Marianne vessalius : (sukses dibuat cengok sama tingkah OOC Ulqui)

Grimmjaw : (berdehem sebentar buat ngambil ancang-ancang cool mode) Berikutnya dari **fi-kun31**, yah tolong maafkan author yang bikin Shirou jadi lupa ingatan. Dia soalnya pengen ada sedikit perubahan dari alur yang membosankan menjadi ada tensinya dikit.

Marianne vessalius : (berkacak pinggang) Gue nggak bilang begitu kok, Grimm! Seenaknya aja loe ngarang! Tolong maafkan bila cerita ini agak membosankan (bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada para readers)

Grimmjaw : (baca lanjutan review) Thor, katanya dia mau minta maaf karena banyak nanya di chap sebelumnya.

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Nggak apa-apa kok fi-kun-chan! Banyak nanya itu kan bagus! Dari pada nyasar di jalan! Hehehehe ...

Grimmjaw : (Quintiple sweatdrop)

Ggio : Berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya apakah benar ingatannya si Toushi bisa balik? Waduh, pake nodongin golok ke author lagi! Serem!

Marianne vessalius : (badan menggigil, keringet dingin ngucur deres) Ngomong-ngomong soal benda tajam, gue jadi inget fic Bleach yang judulnya Silent AISHITERU. Sumpah, nyaris muntah gue saking kelewat thriller-nya tuh fic! Aduh, jangan bikin saya trauma begini dong, badan serasa mati rasa semua nih!

Ggio : (jawdrop) Lagian udah tau thriller masih dibaca juga! Dasar nekat lo! Mana dibaca sampe abis lagi! Dasar bego loe!

Marianne vessalius : (muka pucet ngelebihin warna kulitnya Ulquiorra, tubuh udah terduduk lemes di lantai) Iya, gue tahu. Hiiyyy! Serem! Rukia-nya dibantai sama Tatsuki di situ, mana di m**il**i lagi! Astagfirullah! Tobat! Tobat!

Ggio : (sigh) Dasar! Giliran nonton film horror aja nggak ketakutan loe! Giliran yang berbau thriller aja, ampe termuntah-muntah loe nontonnya! Kacau deh selera loe!

Marianne vessalius : (marah stadium 7) Eh, masih mendingan film horror dari pada thriller tahu! Sampe sekarang aja gue eneg banget kalo nonton Daybreaker! Emang sedeng tuh yang ngajak gue nonton!

Ggio : (evil smirk) Kalo Solomon Kane? Gimana?

Marianne vessalius : (langsung ngambek kayak anak kecil) Maaaauuu~! Hueeeeee! Sayangnya gue nggak nonton gara-gara kehabisan tiket! Huaaaaaaaa! (nangis gulung-gulung trus pundung di pojokkan)

Ggio : (triple sweatdrop, trus ngelanjutin baca review) Huumm, minta si Hinamori supaya balikin ingatan Toushi? Katanya author sih, Hinamori mang keliatan banget upaya kerasnya di sini buat balikin ingatannya Toushi. Aduh, author matanya sampai berkaca-kaca saking terharunya. Hh, maafkan author yang lagi nangis dipojok ruangan, dia lagi trauma stadium 10 sama benda tajam gara-gara keingetan sama fanfic yang barusan dia sebutin. Jangan marah ya?

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain kenapa si Szayel sama Yammy ada di dunia manusia? Thor! Mau jawab ga?

Marianne vessalius : (ngelapin air mata, sama nyubit-nyubitin pipi yang sempet pucet tadi, ditambah bibir mengulas senyum ceria seolah kejadian beberapa menit lalu cuma halusinasi) Oh, mereka berdua? Rencananya sih tadinya mau nyerang Toushirou dan kawan-kawan, tapi akhirnya malah jadi mata-mata di dunia manusia. Hehee ...

Neliel : (sigh) Oh, Gerpot-sama nyemangatin Kak Momo supaya Kak Toushi cepet balik ingatannya? So sweet! (natap Byakuya) Uhm, Kak Byakuya tetap nggak mau ngaku kalau Kakak pernah mengigau pengen nikahin Putri Arya?

Byakuya : (ngibarin bendera putih) Iya, saya ngaku. Saya memang kepikiran terus sama Putri Arya. Tapi, saya tetap dihantui bayang-bayang Hisana. Jadi saya tak bisa melamarnya. (mata selebar piring, ada efek berkaca-kacanya)

Neliel : (kaget liat reaksi lebay Byakuya) Uhm, tentang cerita Eragonnya ... Waaahhh! (mata berbinar-binar) Bagus banget ceritanya! Lagi dong Gerpot-sama! Saya tunggu! Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan!

Gin : Humm, kenapa saya jadi nyanyiin lagu seperti itu, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Lho? Nggak suka, ya? Padahal lagu itu kupikir cocok buatmu dan Rangiku.

Gin : (sigh) Author saya ini memang banyak maunya, ya? (masang senyum ceria) baiklah berikutnya dari **EmeraldEyesPeach**, humm ... sepertinya dia senang sekali ya jadi adik saya? Berarti nanti namamu jadi Emeraru Ichimaru dong! Gimana? Apakah aneh?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Saya minta nama kamu bukan buat dijampi-jampi, Non. Kan katanya mau jadi adiknya Gin. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh Abang Gin juga udah ngasih nama buat kamu. (berdehem menggoda) Hee, ada adegan ciumannya? Mau yang hot sekalian? Buseeettt! Akan saya pertimbangkan nanti, tapi nggak bakal nyampe rate M kok! Masih dalam batasan wajar! Hehehe ...

Gin : Ternyata author memang nggak suka bikin fic yang ada 'itu'-nya. Berarti author memang masih anak kecil ya?

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Umur gue 21 tahun lebih 7 bulan tauk! Jangan bilang gue anak kecil!

Gin : (sigh) Iya, iya, saya tahu.

Rangiku : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai!

Orihime : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Szayel : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All : (sweatdrop)

Szayel : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All: Dasar pemaksa!

Kusaka : Jiah, ni bences ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Szayel) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT! Dan kami para character Bleach mengucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN pada Yugi Mutou dari anime Yu-Gi-Oh!


	15. Chapter 14

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Update KILAT! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa double update (lagi) kemarin! Kali ini modem saya (lagi-lagi) yang error! MODEM SIALAN! Makanya saya tidak bisa update. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di chap depan saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Di bukit yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo ... beberapa hari kemudian ...

"Wahai sang pengendali… wahai yang berhubungan dengan nama manusia, terjadinya segala rintangan dan topeng darah-daging! Keberanian dan pengendalian diri. Tancapkan sedikit cakarmu pada dinding mimpi yang tidak kenal dosa!" seru Toushirou yang sedang membacakan mantera penyerang. Cahaya biru mulai keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Ayo, serang aku Hitsu-chan!" perintah Kusaka. Ia kini jadi lawan latihannya Toushirou.

Toushirou bergerak secepat kilat ke arah Kusaka dan mencari celah pemuda itu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada pemuda berambut sepunggung itu dan berseru. "Mantera kehancuran, _Blue Fire Crash_!"

Cahaya biru melesat cepat ke arah pemuda bermata violet itu, namun Kusaka berhasil menangkisnya dengan mantera pelindung _Arc Shield_-nya dan memberi pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu serangan balik.

"Tulang dari hewan liar yang merantau, puncak menara, kristal merah tua, piringan besi, ketika sang angin berubah, dan biarkan kekosongan berhenti, biarkan dentuman tombak-tombak bergema melewati istana yang dilepaskan. Mantera kehancuran, _Thunder Roar Cannon_!" seru Kusaka seraya mengarahkan jarinya ke arah Toushirou yang hendak menyerangnya dengan mantera penghancur _Red Fire Cannon_. Segera saja gelombang energi berbentuk petir kuning milik Kusaka bertabrakan keras dengan bola api merah milik Toushirou dan menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat keras.

Saat asap ledakan menipis, Toushirou mengambil celah itu untuk menyerang Kusaka dengan jurus tangan kosongnya. Kusaka dengan cepat berkelit dan menyarangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Toushirou. Namun, pemuda kecil berambut putih itu menahan pukulan itu dengan tangannya dan membalasnya dengan tendangan beruntun. Kusaka mulai kewalahan menghadapi gerakan gesit pemuda kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu, dan mencoba berkelit dengan menggunakan mantera penghalang _Blinding Mist_.

"Hei, itu curang tahu!" protes Toushirou tak puas.

Kusaka nyengir lebar. Senang rasanya melihat pemuda mungil itu sedikit demi sedikit pulih ingatannya. Meski belum sepenuhnya pulih, namun pemuda mungil berambut putih itu terlihat sangat semangat menjalani latihan perang itu. Kusaka menatap wajah kesal Toushirou dan tertawa pelan.

"Hei, Hitsu-chan. Bukan pertempuran namanya kalau cuma menghadapi musuh dari depan, kau juga harus mengamati situasi sekelilingmu dan waspada pada setiap musuh yang kau hadapi. Soalnya tak semua musuh bersikap sportif pada lawan yang dihadapinya, mereka pasti memanfaatkan kelemahan kita untuk menyerang. Itu sudah prinsip dasar pertempuran. Seharusnya kau bisa memahaminya dengan baik kan? Kan kau yang dulu mengajariku!" jelas Kusaka panjang lebar. Toushirou mendengarkan ucapan Kusaka dengan penuh perhatian dan mencamkannya di ingatannya.

"Kusaka-san, apakah saya dulu juga seperti itu? Latihan bertarung denganmu seperti sekarang ini?" tanya Toushirou dengan wajah polos.

Kusaka langsung merasa geli melihat wajah _innocent_-nya Toushirou. Ia tertawa lagi. "Kalau bertarung denganku sih belum pernah, soalnya kamu hanya mengawasi latihanku bersama Ggio. Tapi, aku bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau sekarang aku jadi lawan latihanmu, Hitsu-chan! Aku senang sekali!" seru Kusaka ceria. Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Dia sih, memang seperti itu. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan, Shirou-chan," kata Momo santai. Toushirou hanya ber 'oh' ria saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak apa-apa latihan berat seperti ini? Ingatanmu belum pulih sepenuhnya kan?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo-san! Saya akan berusaha keras agar saya bisa mngingatnya lagi! Semakin cepat saya mengingat masa lalu saya, semakin cepat saya bisa mengalahkan pimpinan iblis yang bernama Aizen itu dan pasukannya. Dengan begitu, saya bisa melindungi semuanya!" jawab Toushirou dengan wajah serius.

"Apa karena itu kamu bisa belajar secepat ini, Toushirou?" tanya Rukia penasaran. "Rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu kamu kehilangan ingatan dan kekuatanmu sebagai Pencabut Nyawa. Sekarang kekuatanmu meningkat pesat bahkan nyaris melebihi kami dalam penggunaan mantera. Sungguh diluar dugaan," lanjutnya dengan penuh rasa kagum.

"Lho? Padahal saya hanya melihatnya sekali, kok! Saya sendiri malah heran kenapa saya bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah," jawab Toushirou nggak kalah bingungnya. Membuat Rukia dan teman-temannya sukses _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"_By the way_, Hitsu-chan," Kusaka menyela pembicaraan. "Bisakah kau hentikan gaya bicara formalmu itu? Kalau Gin-san sih tidak apa-apa, karena itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Dan lagi, dia lebih tua daripada kami. Tapi kamu kan lain! Masa' sama teman sendiri pakai bahasa formal? Nggak enak, ah!" tambahnya dengan wajah merenggut. Teman-temannya langsung ketawa dengan ganasnya melihat ekspresi Kusaka yang super duper lucu itu. "Woi, jangan diketawain dong! Aku kan serius!" seru Kusaka tambah ngambek.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Toushirou singkat.

"Eh?" desis Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya kaget.

"Saya tidak bisa berlaku tidak sopan pada Kusaka-san dan yang lainnya. Kalian kan _senpai_ saya, jadi saya harus berlaku sopan," tukas Toushirou halus. Mukanya _blushing-blushing_ nggak jelas. Ichigo dan yang lainnya langsung mendesah nafas panjang.

"Toushirou, kemari!" panggil Ulquiorra. Tangannya memberi isyarat pada pemuda kecil berambut putih itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Toushirou menuruti dan segera menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa, Schiffer-san?" tanya Toushirou polos.

Ulquiorra tidak segera menjawab. Dia malah mengacungkan tombak hitamnya tepat di depan mata Toushirou. "Bertarunglah denganku, Toushirou!" ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Dan Pencabut Nyawa berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau emerald itu langsung menyerang Toushirou tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda kecil berambut putih itu langsung menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat. Ia kaget karena orang yang ada di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan ganas.

"Apa yang—WUAAAA!" perkataan Toushirou terputus karena ia mendadak ia mendapat serangan tombak yang bertubi-tubi. Untung pemuda itu sudah mengucapkan mantera _Arc Shield_ untuk melindungi dirinya, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah mati terkena tikaman tombak hitam milik Ulquiorra.

"Hei, Ulquiorra! Kamu kenapa?" teriak Rukia panik. Ia tak menyangka kalau temannya itu akan menyerang Toushirou yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan itu secara membabibuta. "Toushirou masih sakit tahu! Hei! Hentikan!"

Namun Ulquiorra tidak menggubris ucapan Rukia dan ia masih menyerang Toushirou dengan hujaman tombaknya. Toushirou berusaha keras mempertahankan nyawanya dengan berbagai mantera pelindung, dan mantera penyerang. Namun tampaknya tak ada satupun yang berhasil melukai Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 169 cm itu, karena semuanya dapat dihindari oleh Ulquiorra dengan mudah.

"AHK!" jerit Toushirou kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah akibat tepisan tangan Ulquiorra yang mengenai telak tubuhnya. Darah segar muncrat dari mulutnya.

Ulquiorra menodongkan ujung tombaknya ke arah Toushirou. "Ayo berdiri!" ujarnya dingin. "Atau kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah tidak mampu lagi melawanku?" Pencabut Nyawa berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau _emerald_ dingin itu menatap Toushirou dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Toushirou bangkit berdiri dan berusaha mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah. Tangan kanannya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan gusar. Matanya masih sama seperti saat ia baru pertama kali berada di rumah sakit, mata pemuda polos _innocent_ yang terlihat sangat kesepian. Namun bukan berarti Toushirou tidak memiliki semangat untuk memenangkan pertempuran itu. Ia hanya tak mau melukai temannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Toushirou ..." ucap Ulquiorra pelan, setelah melihat orang yang menjadi lawannya saat ini malah terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tapi kalau kau memang sudah tak mampu melawanku, aku akan segera menghentikan pertarungan bodoh ini. Aku akan mencoba cara lain untuk memulihkan ingatanmu dalam waktu singkat," lanjutnya masih dengan nada dingin dan datar. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menurunkan todongan tombaknya dari tubuh Toushirou. Ketika ia hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, Toushirou segera menahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Latih saya, semua resiko akan saya tanggung. Yang jelas saya harus bisa mengembalikan kekuatan saya secepatnya, mungkin dengan itu saya bisa memulihkan kembali ingatan saya!" jawab Toushirou tegas. "Saya mohon! Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa saya minta bantuan selain Anda, Schiffer-san! Saya dengar kemampuan Anda bertarung sangat hebat sampai bisa menggunakan ...apa ya namanya?" Toushirou mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Pelepasan segel, Toushirou. Tapi, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu berlatih dengan menggunakan 'itu', karena sangat berbahaya bagimu. Aku hanya akan melatihmu dalam batasan yang wajar seperti yang tadi kita lakukan, kau mengerti?"

Toushirou menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. Mata violet Kusaka melebar, dan menyemprot Ulqui. "Kau bilang serangan bertubi-tubi tadi itu batasan wajar? Dimana sih otakmu? Kau tadi nyaris membuat Hitsu-chan mati tahu!"

"Aku tak akan menggunakan metode yang mencabut nyawa temanku. Kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti itu, Kusakusa." jawab Ulqui datar. Kusaka langsung menatap angker ke arah Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 169 cm itu seolah-olah ingin mencernanya hidup-hidup, karena pemuda _stoic_ itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kusakusa'. "Aku bisa meyakinkan pada kalian semua kalau tidak akan ada yang mati di antara kami berdua selama latihan. Jadi, tenang saja," lanjutnya tenang tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi tidak suka dari Kusaka.

Memutuskan untuk percaya pada perkataan Ulquiorra, Kusaka dan kawan-kawannya mempercayakan Pencabut Nyawa berambut sehitam malam dan bermata hijau _emerald_ dingin itu untuk melatih Toushirou. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar, kecuali Momo, ucapan Ulquiorra selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada darah yang tertumpah."

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di sebuah tempat penuh bukit—yang entah berada di mana—terdengar gemuruh ledakan di sana-sini. Di antara kumparan asap ledakan itu terlihat tubuh mungil Toushirou tengah menghindari serangan kilat yang dilancarkan oleh Ulquiorra. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan merapalkan mantera.

"Wahai sang penguasa! Topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di alam semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama manusia! Di dalam dinding yang penuh dengan api biru, menggoreskan sebuah teratai kembar. Di dalam jurang lautan api, menunggu akan surga yang jauh!" Toushirou membuka matanya perlahan, tangannya ia arahkan pada Ulquiorra yang bersiap menyerangnya dengan '_Brandish Poison Stab_'. "Mantera kehancuran, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Down_!" serunya tegas.

Sebuah serangan berupa terjangan api biru dalam jangkauan luas, segera menuju ke arah Ulquiorra dengan sangat cepat. Ulquiorra yang tidak sempat menghindar, segera memutar-mutar tombaknya sehingga membentuk sebuah pelindung yang ia sebut sebagai '_Defense Shield_'. Serangan Toushirou yang membentur dinding pelindung itu menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup keras, dan angin yang dihasilkan dari ledakan itu menghempaskan tubuh Toushirou dan Ulquiorra, sehingga keduanya terpental cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bertarung.

Sebelum keduanya menyentuh tanah, tubuh keduanya segera ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh Ichigo dan juga Byakuya. Ichigo dan Byakuya langsung menurunkan tubuh Toushirou dan Ulquiorra begitu keduanya terlihat tenang dari shock-nya.

"Latihannya sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Toushirou ..." ucap Ulquiorra pelan setelah pandangan matanya telah kembali fokus.

Toushirou yang kepalanya masih kliyeng-kliyeng gara-gara terhempas, menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. Pemuda kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau itu lalu berjalan mendekati Momo dengan tubuh masih terhuyung-huyung saking lemasnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka di sana-sini, beberapa di antaranya bahkan terdapat luka lebar yang masih terbuka dan meneteskan darah. Momo segera menangkap tubuh mungil pria itu, saat tubuh Toushirou limbung dan terjatuh ke arahnya.

"_Arigatou_, Momo-san ..." desis Toushirou pelan. Ia hendak membenarkan posisi tubuhnya untuk berdiri, namun sepertinya ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak. Dan terpaksa membiarkan kepalanya tetap berada di bahu Momo. Mata hijau _emerald_nya perlahan menutup dan ia jatuh tertidur.

"Shirou-chan?" panggil Momo. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Toushirou. "Shirou-chan?" panggil Momo lagi. Ia menurunkan tubuh Toushirou dan membaringkannya ke tanah, ia langsung mendesah nafas panjang saat melihat pemuda kecil berambut putih itu ternyata tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Hh, pantas saja dipanggil berkali-kali tidak menyahut, rupanya kau tertidur, ya?" keluh Momo nggak habis pikir. Ia menatap wajah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan seksama. _Manisnya ..._ desis Momo dalam hati saat memperhatikan wajah polos Toushirou saat tidur. "Kau pasti lelah sekali ya, Shirou-chan? Tubuhmu sampai penuh luka begini. Maaf ya, aku tak banyak membantu ..." desis Momo sedih. Namun ia tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera menyembuhkan luka-luka Toushirou dan menghentikan pendarahannya. Setelah selesai menyembuhkan pemuda berambut putih itu, Momo menatap wajah imut Toushirou sekali lagi. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum aneh. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandangi wajah pemuda kecil berambut putih itu dari dekat.

Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Toushirou, mengelus pipi putih mulus pemuda itu, dan mulai menciumi leher Toushirou. Kemudian gadis itu berpindah menciumi pipi kanan dan kiri pemuda itu, dan terakhir ... Momo mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Lama sekali ... sampai sebuah suara bariton mengejutkannya.

"Hinamori, bagaimana keadaan Toushi—" Ichigo yang berjalan mendekati Momo untuk mengetahui kondisi teman kecilnya itu, mendadak terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. "Hinamori? Sedang apa kau?" hardik Ichigo yang masih belum terlepas dari rasa kagetnya.

Momo langsung melepaskan diri dari Toushirou—yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mata _hazel_ itu kini menatap horror ke arah Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih berambut duren yang berwarna orange itu, giginya gemeretak tanda kalau ia murka sekali pada Ichigo yang telah berani mengganggu kesempatan berduaanya dengan Toushirou. Ichigo yang merasakan firasat buruk, segera mohon diri.

"A, anu, Hinamori ... maaf, teruskan saja! Errr—nggak usah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Ichigo panik dan segera melesat terbang menghindari tempat itu sebelum Momo menggunakan mantera penghancur _Black Coffin_ padanya.

"Ck!" Momo berdecak kesal. "Padahal tadinya sudah mau kubakar sampai hangus tuh Jeruk!" desisnya masih dengan nada marah.

"Uuunghh, Momo-san?" desah Toushirou yang menggeliat setengah bangun. Momo menatap cowok kecil yang lagi tiduran di tanah yang nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Shh… Tidur saja lagi kalau masih ngantuk, Shirou-chan!" kata Momo yang nggak tega ngeliat Toushirou.

Toushirou mengucek matanya." Ngghhh… Momo-san…?"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Shirou-chan?" jawab Momo sambil ngelus rambut Toushirou biar pemuda itu tidur lagi. Wow, romantis amiirr, coy…

"Kok sepi? Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Toushirou polos sepolos anak kecil yang menandakan dia masih setengah bangun.

"Mereka sudah pulang, Shirou-chan. Kau juga mau pulang? Nampaknya kau lelah sekali, mungkin lebih baik kugendong saja, ya?" jawab Momo. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk bersiap menggendong pemuda kecil berambut putih itu.

Toushirou yang masih setengah sadar, tanpa basa-basi langsung nemplok di punggung Momo dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Pemuda kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu tertidur lagi di gendongan Momo. Momo mendesah nafas panjang sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Dasar ..." desisnya pelan. Ia lalu mengeratkan pegangannya dengan Toushirou dan Momo segera melakukan langkah kilat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang terletak di pinggiran taman bunga indah. Taman yang terletak di pinggir kota yang jauh dari keramaian, membuat suasananya makin asri dan sangat tenang. Di taman itu, seorang pria berambut perak dengan pakaian santai sedang berdiri menatap bunga-bunga yang bergoyang-goyang karena tertiup angin yang berhembus.

"Kak Gin! Makan siang sudah siap!" sebuah suara gadis remaja memanggil pria itu dari dalam rumah. Gin segera beranjak dari taman itu, dan memasuki rumahnya yang dipenuhi perabot-perabot artistik bergaya kuno. Di atas meja sudah terhidang berbagai masakan Jepang yang kelihatannya mengundang selera, dan sudah tersedia 3 cangkir teh yang diletakkan di antara piring-piring makanan. Rangiku dan seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang berwarna coklat muda dan bermata hijau _emerald_ duduk di antara kursi meja makan itu.

"Thanks, Ran-chan! Emeraru-chan!" ujar Gin seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ih, Kak Gin. Udah dibilang panggil Eme aja! Masa' sama adik sendiri manggilnya pake panggilan formal begitu!" sahut gadis berambut coklat muda itu dengan nada ngambek.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Malah jadi kelihatan manis!" ujar Gin seraya melemparkan senyum jahil pada gadis yang bernama Emeraru itu. Gadis itu masih ngambek, namun sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena melihat kakaknya itu kini bisa tinggal bersama orang yang disayanginya selama kurang lebih 14 tahun.

Rangiku tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban dua kakak-beradik Pencabut Nyawa itu. Ia mendesah, andai saja ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

"Kak Rangiku? Kakak kenapa? Kok nasi di piring Kakak masih utuh?" tanya Emeraru membuyarkan lamunan wanita muda berambut orange dan bermata _pale blue_ itu. Rangiku mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat mata _emerald_ gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kakak nggak apa-apa, kok! Hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan saja, maklum latihan kemarin lumayan nguras tenaga," jawab Rangiku dibarengi tawa yang terdengar kaku. Tawa yang sangat ia paksakan, untuk menutupi sedikit kekecewaannya.

Gin mendekati Rangiku dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu. "Tapi, tubuhmu tidak panas Ran-chan. Apa kau benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya pria itu cemas.

"Beneran kok, Kak Gin! Apakah aku boleh istirahat?" kata Rangiku membalikkan pertanyaan.

Gin menghela nafas panjang. "Boleh, tapi kau habiskan dulu makananmu. Setelah ini, kau harus meminum obatmu. Kau mengerti?"

Rangiku menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Lalu dengan lahap, wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu menyantap makan siangnya. Emeraru yang melihat itu hanya cekikikan, saking nggak habis pikir melihat Rangiku yang melahap makan siangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Eme-chan?" tanya Rangiku ingin tahu. Mata _pale blue_nya menatap heran gadis Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Emeraru menghentikan tawanya sejenak. "Kak Rangiku, kalau Kakak makannya terburu-buru seperti itu, nanti Kakak tersedak lho!" ujar gadis itu masih disertai kikikan geli.

Rangiku tidak menanggapi perkataan Emeraru, ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Gin dan Emeraru pun segera menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan membereskan semuanya. Mereka bertiga lalu pergi menuju ke ruang bawah tanah yang tersembunyi di dalam rumah itu. Begitu Gin membuka pintu ruangan itu, nampaklah pemandangan sebuah tempat luas yang dipenuhi bukit-bukit dan ngarai yang menjulang.

"Ayo, Ran-chan! Kita akan segera mulai latihannya!" kata Gin seraya memberi isyarat pada Rangiku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Gin mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang rahasia itu. "Emeraru-chan? Ayo, kamu juga harus masuk! Kita latihan bersama-sama!" ajak Gin seraya melambaikan tangannya pada gadis remaja berambut coklat muda itu.

"Ah,ya! Tunggu sebentar Kak Gin! Ada yang datang!" seru Emeraru memberitahu Gin.

Alis Gin mengernyit. "Siapa?"

Gadis Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu itu hanya menggeleng perlahan menandakan dirinya tak tahu pasti siapa yang datang. "Tapi dari sensasi tekanan rohnya sih, kayaknya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam sama manusia," jelas Emeraru.

Gin yang bisa menerka siapa yang datang, hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, cepat antarkan tamu kita ke ruangan rahasia, Emeraru! Setelah itu segel tempat ini dengan mantera penghalang, saya tak ingin ada yang mengintai selama kita latihan."

"Baik!" sahut Emeraru patuh. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu segera berlari ke pintu depan dan tak berapa lama kemudian sudah kembali dengan membawa Grimmjaw dan Neliel ke depan pintu ruang rahasia.

Gin menghela nafas lagi saat melihat mereka berdua. "Kenapa kalian ke tempat ini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berlatih bersama-sama dengan Toushirou-han dan yang lainnya?" tanya Gin heran.

Grimm mengernyitkan alis. "Memangnya nggak boleh latihan di sini? Kalau aku latihan bersama mereka, nanti yang ada aku malah direcoki sama si Ggio dan Soi Fon. Tahu sendiri kan kalau mereka berdua masih suka menggodaku karena ketahuan pacaran sama Neliel! Hhh, dasar! Kayak sendirinya nggak pernah pacaran aja!" gerutu Grimm dibarengi helaan nafas panjangnya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo cepat masuk!" kata Gin seraya memberikan isyarat pada kedua orang itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruang latihan rahasianya. "Emeraru, cepat!" titah Gin pada adiknya yang masih berada di luar ruangan.

"Baik!" ucap Emeraru paham. Tangannya segera membentuk segel-segel rumit ala ninja, menepukkan kedua tangannya ke tanah, dan berseru. "Mantera penghalang, _Eight Joines Twin Cliffs!_"

Segera saja terbentuk lapisan pelindung berbentuk kubus berwarna kuning cerah yang tak terlihat dari luar oleh makhluk manapun, yang melingkupi sekeliling rumah tempat tinggal Gin itu. Stelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, gadis berambut coklat muda itu segera masuk ke dalam ruang latihan menyusul kakaknya.

Di ruang latihan itu, Gin menyuruh Rangiku berlatih melawan adiknya dengan tujuan ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan kemampuan gadis itu. Rangiku dan Emeraru segera bersiap di tempat yang ditentukan untuk mereka berlatih.

"Wahai sang penguasa! Topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!" seru Emeraru yang sedang membacakan mantera penyerang. Cahaya berwarna merah mulai keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Serang aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, Eme-chan!" titah Rangiku tegas.

"Mantera kehancuran, _Red Fire Cannon_!" teriak Emeraru seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke pada Rangiku yang masih bersiap di tempatnya. Bola energi merah melesat cepat ke arah wanita berambut orange itu, namun Rangiku berhasil menangkisnya dengan mantera pelindung _Arc Shield_-nya dan memberi gadis berambut coklat muda itu serangan balik.

"Mantera penghancur, _White Thunder_!" seru Rangiku seraya mengarahkan jarinya pada Emeraru. Serangan petir berwarna biru pucat segera melesat ke arah gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat muda itu.

Dengan sigap, Emeraru menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat tinggi ke udara. Ia muncul di belakang Rangiku dan mengucapkan secara pelan mantera penghancur pada wanita berambut ombak berwarna orange itu, yang membuat Gin langsung merasa merinding seketika.

"Mantera penghancur, _Black Coffin_ ..." ucap Emeraru pelan dengan wajah datar. Segera saja sebuah balok hitam besar yang terbuat dari energi spiritual mengelilingi Rangiku, dan menghalanginya dari pandangan.

"Ran-chan!" seru Gin panik. Ia berusaha untuk melepas mantera itu dengan 'Magic Release', namun itu sangat sulit. Karena mantera itu harus dihancurkan dari dalam oleh yang terkena jurus.

Grimmjaw bertanya pada Gin apa yang sebenarnya yang ia khawatirkan dari jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Emeraru. Gin menghela nafas lagi dan menjawab kalau setelah target terkena mantera itu, berikutnya target akan ditusuk-tusuk oleh ratusan tombak energi yang bisa dipastikan akan mengakibatkan kerusakan parah pada seluruh bagian tubuh target.

Mata biru Grimmjaw melebar, dan ia segera mengeluarkan cakar besinya untuk menghancurkan balok itu dengan kekuatannya. Ia berniat untuk melindungi wanita yang merupakan orang yang sangat berharga bagi Neliel, kekasihnya. Namun, setelah berkali-kali Grimmjaw menggunakan jurus '_Meteor Assault_', balok energi itu tak nampak lecet sedikit pun. Kemarahannya langsung meledak.

"Hei, gadis kecil! Kau itu punya pikiran tidak sih? Gadis yang jadi lawan latihanmu itu sedang sakit berat tahu! Kenapa kau malah menggunakan mantera berbahaya itu untuk menyerangnya? Ini bukan perang sungguhan, _aho_!" hardik Grimm kasar. Telunjuknya teracung-acung ke arah gadis berambut coklat muda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Emeraru tertunduk, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bakal diomeli oleh teman kakaknya itu. Namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena ia sendiri tak tahu cara menghentikan mantera itu. Kecemasannya tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian balok itu retak dan memperlihatkan sosok Rangiku yang masih berdiri dalam keadaan segar bugar. Di sekelilingnya terdapat lapisan pelindung berbentuk kubus berwarna hijau kekuningan.

"Mantera pelindung, _Basilica_," ucap Rangiku pelan. Rupanya mantera itu yang melindunginya dari terjangan tombak ketika berada dalam kurungan _Black Coffin_ tadi.

Melihat kekasihnya selamat, Gin langsung menubruk Rangiku dan memeluknya erat sekali sampai-sampai wanita berambut ombak berwarna orange itu hampir kehabisan nafas saking eratnya pelukan Gin. Rangiku jadi gelagapan melihat tingkah Gin yang cemasnya berlebihan itu.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Ran-chan! Saya sudah khawatir kuadrat tadi~!" kata Gin lebay. Rangiku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah lebay kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kak Gin. Yang penting aku selamat kan?" tukas Rangiku halus.

"Tetap saja saya mencemaskanmu! Oh, ya! Apa ada yang terluka? Sebelah mana? Sini, Kakak sembuhkan!" tanya Gin seraya mencari-cari bagian yang terluka dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kak Gin, kalau kau masih cemas seperti itu, aku benar-benar marah, lho!" ujar Rangiku jengkel. Urat mulai mencuat di dahi gadis itu.

"Syukurlah, Untung Kak Rangiku selamat," desah Emeraru lega. "Maafkan aku, ya? Sudah menggunakan mantera berbahaya seperti itu ..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Fuuh, untung saja aku menciptakan mantera pelindung baru untuk mengatasi hal seperti barusan. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin sudah tamat riwayat," jelas rangiku dibarengi helaan nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu mantera apa Ran-chan? Rasa-rasanya saya belum pernah dengar ada mantera pelindung yang namanya seperti itu. Kau menciptakan mantera itu sendiri?" tanya Gin ingin tahu.

"Ya, namanya _Basilica_. Fungsinya adalah menahan semua bentuk serangan dari luar. Namun kekurangannya, selama aku berada dalam pelindung itu, aku tak bisa mempergunakan mantera lain. Makanya, aku masih harus menguji coba mantera itu dengan berbagai serangan. Untungnya tadi aku berhasil menyempurnakan jurus itu! Jadi tidak ada masalah sekarang!" jelas Rangiku dengan nada riang. Gin langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Kamu ini sama sekali tidak merasa tegang, ya?" keluh Gin.

Grimm dan Nel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ketiga orang itu yang kembali melanjutkan latihannya dan mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di tempat lain, di kediaman Kusaka ... pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung itu sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano klasik, dan sibuk memikirkan nada yang akan dimainkannya. Ia sedang melepas lelah setelah menjalani latihan berat bersama Momo dan para Pencabut Nyawa.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa yang terjadi 4 tahun silam, ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Ia masih mengingat sakit hatinya karena ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang amat dicintainya sejak ia masih kelas 1 SMP. Gadis itu memang selalu satu sekolah dengannya, dan selalu satu kelas dengannya. Gadis yang amat menarik, menurut Kusaka. Gadis itu amat periang dan sangat baik hati.

Kusaka selalu suka bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum dan menghibur teman-temannya yang berada dalam kesusahan. Kusaka juga selalu suka bagaimana sikap gadis itu saat sedang menceritakan hal yang disukainya pada teman-temannya. Hal-hal itulah yang membuat Kusaka menembak gadis itu dengan seikat bunga Sakura dan pernyataan cintanya itu diterima oleh gadis itu.

Tapi sayangnya beberapa bulan kemudian setelah menjadi pacar Kusaka, gadis itu pergi ke Amerika bersama keluarganya tanpa memberi kabar pada Kusaka sama sekali sebelumnya. Kusaka hanya menerima surat dari gadis itu yang diantar oleh kurir seminggu setelah kepergian gadis itu dan hanya mengatakan kalau ia meminta maaf pada Kusaka karena acara pindahan itu sangat mendadak dan tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahu Kusaka, karena waktunya sangat sempit.

Namun, Kusaka menganggap itu hanya akal-akalan gadis itu untuk meninggalkannya. Karena sebulan setelah kepindahan gadis itu, berita di TV menyiarkan kabar bahwa kekasihnya itu sekarang telah menjadi artis terkenal di Amerika dan telah bertunangan dengan Kaien Shiba, seorang pengusaha terkenal. Segera saja hati Kusaka terasa teriris-iris melihat semua itu, ia awalnya tidak mempercayai semua yang dilihatnya. Namun setelah berkali-kali masuk infotainment tentang kedekatan gadis yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan Kaien, barulah Kusaka percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Karena alasan itulah sampai sekarang Kusaka masih menjomblo, karena ia menganggap semua wanita sama dengan gadis itu. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk teman sejak kecilnya, Momo Hinamori. Karena bagi Kusaka, Momo adalah sahabat, kakak, guru dan segalanya buat Kusaka. Karena berkat Momo-lah, Kusaka bisa seceria seperti sekarang. Karena Momo juga, Kusaka mulai mempercayai wanita. Namun tetap saja pemuda berambut sepunggung itu masih ragu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka.

Kalau mengingat semua itu, kekecewaan Kusaka sepertinya muncul lagi ke permukaan. Dan membuatnya super kesal. Kusaka menatap kembali ke arah tuts piano di hadapannya, memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. "Baiklah," katanya, "lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu, wahai gadis yang selalu kucinta."

Jari-jari Kusaka mulai bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano. Gerak-gerik lincah tangannya mengiringi sentuhan daya tarik, membuat jari-jemari itu sendiri terlihat sedang berdansa. Nada-nada yang dicurahkan setiap tapak ujung jarinya mengalir mengikuti arahnya bar tangga nada setiap pojok musik. Melodi damai yang tercermin, membuat orang-orang yang mendengarkannya pun akan turut bersenandung, menjalari dongeng yang disembahkan sang lirik lagu. Sungguh permainan notasi yang handal. Meski saat itu, Kusaka sudah tiga tahun tak mempergunakan jari-jarinya lagi pada musik.

Pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung itu menarik nafas lagi, sebelum mulutnya mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang menyiratkan kekecewaannya pada gadis yang dulu sangat dicintainya.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

Sebelum Kusaka menyelesaikan lagunya, ada suara ketukan di pintu depan. Kusaka mendesah nafas panjang, ia terpaksa menghentikan sejenak lagunya. Ia segera beranjak menuju ke pintu dan membukanya. Mata violet Kusaka melebar ketika tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu.

"Ka, KAMU?" kata Kusaka kaget, matanya memancarkan ketidak percayaan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Soujiro!"

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (nangis gulung-gulung) Huwaaa, saya minta maaf readers! Atas keterlambatan saya untuk update dan nggak bisa double update! Huu, huuu...

Grimmjaw : (ngusap-ngusap rambut author) Sabar ya, Thor! Hidup memang penuh cobaan

Marianne vessalius : (masih nangis) Hiks, modem gue ... kapan mau benernya siih? Huweeee!

Grimmjaw : (sigh+geleng-geleng ngga habis pikir)

Toushirou : (langsung nutup kuping rapat-rapat)

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Maaf karena author sedang menangis. Maka biar kami yang menggantikannya menyapa para Readers. Dia juga mohon maaf kalau adegan _battle_-nya kurang memuaskan. Soalnya ia agak kesulitan membuat adegan tersebut. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang membaca fic ini.

Rukia : Kalau nggak salah kata Author kita, chapter ini rencananya bakal double update kan?

Neliel : Ng, kalau tak salah.

Kusaka : Itu artinya kita bales review-review para readers di chapter depan dong? Ya, ampun tega banget sih si author! Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh! (njerit histeris)

Grimmjaw+Toushirou : (sambil nutup kuping) BERISIK!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Maaf para pembaca, karena Author berjanji akan double update maka review-review dari anda semua akan dibalas di chapter depan. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	16. Chapter 15

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Update KILAT! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa double update (lagi) kemarin! Kali ini modem saya (lagi-lagi) yang error! MODEM SIALAN! Makanya sebagai permintaan maaf saya tidak bisa double update kemarin, silakan nikmati chapter ini. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas review kemarinnya di chap ini saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

"Lama tak jumpa, Soujiro!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir _ponytail_ dengan pita merah, dan bermata orange seperti warna rambutnya Ichigo.

Kusaka yang disapa oleh gadis itu malah bengong kayak orang blo'on. Dengan sekejap ia memulihkan kembali semua keterkejutannya dan mencoba tetap tenang. Ia menyapa balik gadis itu dengan nada setengah hati.

"Yah, lama tak jumpa juga, Senna!" kata Kusaka acuh. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tambahnya setengah ketus setelah ia mempersilakan gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Nampaknya ia tak suka bila dikunjungi lagi oleh gadis yang bernama Senna itu, gadis yang merupakan cinta masa lalunya.

Senna langsung memasang wajah ngambek. "Kau ini, sudah lama tidak bertemu ternyata kau jadi sedingin ini. Apa itu caramu menyambut kekasihmu yang baru saja pulang?" tanya Senna dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Mendengar itu, kemarahan Kusaka yang sejak tadi ditahannya meledak seketika. "Kekasih kau bilang? Kau meninggalkanku 4 tahun yang lalu tanpa memberiku kabar sedikitpun, lalu kulihat di berita kau sudah bertunangan dengan yang namanya Kaien Shiba dan kini kau masih bisa bilang kalau kau ini kekasihku?" bentak Kusaka hilang kendali. "Apa itu yang namanya kekasihku? Aku selama 4 tahun ini terpuruk ke dalam keputusasaan yang dalam, tahu! Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana penderitaanku!" nada bicara Kusaka meninggi dan semakin meninggi. Nampaknya kekesalan yang menumpuk selama 4 tahun itu terlepas begitu sang penyebab datang ke hadapannya.

Senna menatap Kusaka dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Setelah 4 tahun kekasihnya itu ia tinggalkan, ternyata sekarang ia menjadi seseorang yang keras dan sulit memaafkan. Apalagi ditambah Kusaka mengetahui soal pertunangannya dengan Kaien Shiba 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia tentu tahu kalau pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini masih sangat terluka karena mengingat kejadian itu. Namun, ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja untuk meminta maaf pada Kusaka dan kembali memintanya untuk bersamanya seperti dulu.

"Soujiro," panggil Senna dengan suara serak. Ada mendung menggelayut di pelupuk matanya, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh. "Maafkan semua kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu. Tapi asal kamu tahu saja, waktu itu aku bertunangan dengan orang itu karena terpaksa! Karena aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku! Aku sendiri tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, karena itu aku tak nampak senang di acara pertunanganku itu. Kau pikir aku tak paham penderitaanmu, Soujiro? Aku juga menderita! Hampir setiap saat aku memikirkanmu, memimpikanmu, dan berharap untuk bisa bersama lagi padamu suatu saat nanti. Aku juga merasakan penderitaanmu begitu—"

"CUKUP!" potong Kusaka kesal. Matanya nampak sangat marah, raut lembut di wajahnya hilang seketika. Senna terlonjak kaget melihat perubahan raut wajah Kusaka itu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran karena menahan perasaan.

"Semua omonganmu itu omong kosong! _Bullshit_! Kalau kau memang tak suka dengan perjodohan itu, kenapa kau menerima pinangan laki-laki itu? Kau pikir aku bakalan percaya kalau kau tidak dengan sungguh-sungguh menerima lamaran laki-laki itu? Itu semua hanya tipu muslihatmu saja kan? Oh, bagus! Sekarang kau sudah pandai berakting ya, Senna? Aku tak akan mau menerimamu, apalagi kau masih berstatus sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki yang bernama Kaien Shiba itu!" kata Kusaka gusar tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan nada bicaranya. Urat-uratnya menegang dan rahangnya mengeras, sepertinya semua kesedihan dan amarah itu menjadi sebuah energi yang cukup besar, bahkan teramat besar untuk menghajar siapa saja di dekatnya. Namun, ia berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tak menghajar Senna.

"Soujiro," panggil Senna lagi. Air mata yang sejak tadi sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, kini meleleh dan membasahi pipinya yang mulus. "Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan hal itu. Dan lagi pula soal pertunanganku dengan Kaien ..." Senna menelan ludah, agak ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku dan Kaien, pertunangan kami sudah dibatalkan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Senna menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap langsung permata violet milik pemuda itu.

"Kumohon padamu, Soujiro! Aku hanya ingin hal ini saja yang kau percayai dariku! Aku ingin kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku di masa lalu! Aku ingin memulai hidupku yang baru bersamamu! Aku mohon padamu, Soujiro!" teriak Senna, tanpa bisa menahan semua perasaan dan air matanya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya pada Kusaka. Tak peduli lagi apakah pemuda itu akan percaya atau tidak, baginya yang terpenting Kusaka sudah mendengarkan semua yang ingin Senna katakan.

Kusaka memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia nampak sangat lelah sekali menghadapi semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mulai dari masalahnya dengan para Pencabut Nyawa, masalah perang yang akan ia hadapi nanti, dan sekarang masalahnya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Senna.

"Sudahlah, Senna, " kata Kusaka, seperti lelah dan tak percaya.

"Soujiro, aku serius!" sahut Senna. "Aku tahu aku salah dan mungkin minta maaf saja nggak bakalan cukup. Tapi aku yakin, aku masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersama lagi denganmu." Senna menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. dan memberikan jeda bagi Kusaka untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "Aku juga pernah berpikir kalau aku ini memang hina, nggak pantes untuk berada di dekat kamu, bahkan setelah semua hal ini terjadi. Tapi aku masih sayang padamu! Karena itu, kumohon jangan hukum aku lagi, Soujiro ..."

Kusaka menatap gadis berkuncir yang kini tengah terisak-isak di hadapannya dengan iba. Ia tahu kalau Senna hanya terlihat tegar dari luar, namun di balik semua itu dia sebenarnya sangat rapuh dan juga labil. Perlahan pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung itu mendekati Senna yang masih berurai air mata, mengusap rambutnya perlahan, dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Soujiro?" sahut Senna lemah.

"Senna, aku nggak pernah bilang kalau aku-lah yang terbaik untukmu. Empat tahun yang lalu, aku sempat putus asa, dan aku juga sempat berpikir kalau aku akan melupakan kamu. Aku juga lemah, Senna. Aku nggak bisa membuatmu yakin padaku. Aku berpikir bakal kehilangan kamu selamanya. Nggak apa-apa kalau itu kesalahanku atau mungkin juga kesalahanmu. Tapi, aku nggak tahu apa aku bakal bertahan hidup dengan kenyataan kalau itu hanya salah paham!" sahut Kusaka dengan suara serak, ia nampak sekali berusaha menahan perasaan yang hampir membuncah dari dadanya. Perasaan yang sesak karena cemburu, sakit hati, dan aneka perasaan lain berbaur jadi satu yang menggumpal di dadanya.

Senna melepaskan diri dari pelukannya Kusaka sejenak dan menatap pemuda bermata violet itu yang terlebih dulu menatap permata orangenya. Senna mundur beberapa langkah, ia masih merasa ragu apakah pemuda di hadapannya itu masih marah padanya atau tidak. Namun, dilihatnya Kusaka tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sini," kata Kusaka lembut sambil merentangkan tangannya. Senna memandang tangan itu beberapa saat, berpikir bahwa dia tak berhak untuk menyentuhnya. "Ayo, minta maaf," kata Kusaka lagi sambil tersenyum.

Senna merasa semua persendiannya melemas. Dia melangkah pelan menuju Kusaka, dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan pemuda bermata violet itu seumur hidupnya. Senna membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kusaka dan mempererat pelukannya di pinggang pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Kusaka mengacak rambut Senna penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafin aku, Souji," kata Senna sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan tangisnya pecah lagi sehingga membuat bagian depan baju Kusaka basah oleh air mata gadis itu. "Aku bener-bener ... aku bener-bener ..."

"Sssshhh," kata Kusaka. "Dimaafin. Sekarang, duduklah di ruang tamu dan tolong jangan ke mana-mana selagi aku mengambilkan teh dan kue untukmu."

Senna melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kusaka, menghapus air matanya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Kusaka menyunggingkan senyum manis pada gadis itu dan beranjak menuju ke dapur. Senna menatap kepergian pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Senyumnya merekah. Sepertinya setelah ini, hubungannya dengan Kusaka akan berjalan lancar lagi seperti 4 tahun yang lalu ...

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

"Huaaaa, Bosaaannn!" teriak Ggio stress. Soi Fon yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Ggio! Berisik tahu! Memangnya kamu nggak punya kuping apa?" bentak Soi Fon kesal.

"Eh, Soi. _Gue_ capek banget neeehh! Sampe kapan _gue_ mesti kerja beginian?" tanya Ggio nggak sabar. Tangan kanannya nampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Udah, deh! Sudah untung kita di kasih kerja di restoran seperti ini. Bersyukur sedikit-lah!" jawab Soi Fon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih nampak kesal.

"Iya, _gue_ sih sebenernya seneng-seneng aja kerja di restoran. Asalkan bukan di restoran _ini_!" sahut Ggio tambah kesal. Urat mencuat di dahinya, tanda dia mulai marah besar."Gila, yang bener aja! Masa _gue_ mesti ngulek cabe sebanyak 3 bakul ini? Yang bener aja?" rutuknya. Soi Fon hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati melihat wajah kesal pacarnya itu.

Ya, mereka berdua bekerja di sebuah restoran Padang "Sabar Menanti" di kota Tokyo itu. Restoran itu hampir setiap hari dipadati para pengunjung yang ingin menuntaskan rasa lapar mereka dengan masakan yang tersedia di sana. Soal rasa masakan di restoran itu jangan ditanya, karena semua pelanggannya sangat puas menikmati sajian menu aneka masakan Padang yang tersedia di restoran itu. Pemilik restoran itu amat ramah dan baik pada para pegawainya. Termasuk pada Ggio dan Soi Fon, hanya saja ia terkadang menyuruh Ggio untuk melakukan hal-hal yang nggak biasa dikerjakan laki-laki. Seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukan oleh Ggio, mengulek cabe sebanyak 3 bakul. Hal yang membuat Ggio sangat kesal, gara-gara berurusan sama sesuatu yang berbau tajam macam cabe yang sedang diuleknya saat ini.

Namun meski kesal, Ggio tetap melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Karena terbukti semua cabe dalam bakul itu telah diuleknya sampai halus dan semuanya selesai dikerjakan dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

"Fuaaahh, selesai juga! Badanku rasanya pegal semua!" teriak Ggio lega. Membuat Soi Fon _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Biasa saja kali, nggak perlu sampe segitunya!" kata Soi Fon yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Seengaknya _gue_ terbebas dari dapur neraka bau cabe ini, kan?" ujar Ggio dengan wajah sumringah.

"Belum tentu kali! Si bos aja belum ke sini kok!" sergah Soi Fon.

Baru saja Ggio akan menimpali ucapan kekasihnya, bos mereka datang ke dapur itu. Dia adalah lelaki berambut lurus berwarna hitam, mengenakan kacamata minus, bermata coklat, dan berpenampilan rapi dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam. Namanya adalah Iruha Rizkia, pemilik restoran Padang "Sabar Menanti" itu sekaligus tunangannya Marianne yang merupakan teman kampusnya Momo. (**A/N**: Hanya iseng saja masukin di fic! Jangan dianggap serius yaaa?)

"Bagaimana tugasmu, Ggio? Sudah beres?" tanya Iruha ramah dibarengi senyuman manis yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Sudah, bos! Cabenya sudah saya ulek semua! Sekarang saya harus ngapain lagi, bos?" tanya Ggio. Soi Fon mengernyitkan alis melihat sikap Ggio yang _semau gue_ di depan bos mereka.

Iruha tersenyum lagi, dan berujar. "Kamu boleh beristirahat sekarang setelah semuanya selesai, Ggio."

Ggio langsung sumringah kesenangan mendengarnya dan langsung cabut ke loker pegawainya. Iruha hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku pegawainya yang satu itu. Mata coklat Iruha kini menatap ke arah Soi Fon yang sibuk menata piring di dapur untuk menaruh masakan yang baru jadi. "Soi, apakah semua masakannya sudah dihidangkan kepada para pelanggan?" tanya Iruha.

"Sudah, Bos. Semuanya sudah saya siapkan dengan hati-hati," jawab Soi Fon sopan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Setelah kamu selesai menghidangkan masakan itu, kamu dan Ggio tolong menghadap ke ruangan saya, ya? Saya mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian," kata Iruha serius, meski raut wajahnya masih nampak lembut dan bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Soi Fon langsung pucat saat mendengarnya. "Ke, kenapa Pak? Teman saya itu bikin masalah sama Bapak, ya?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa was-was.

"Nggak, kok! Ya, sudah. Nanti saya tunggu kalian berdua di ruangan saya. Ok?" ujar Iruha seraya berlalu dari dapur. Tinggal Soi Fon yang masih terpaku di tempat itu, dengan keringat dingin ngucur deras.

_Bagaimana ini? Si Ggio pake ngeluh kenceng-kenceng sih! Aku pasti kena imbasnya deh! Waduh, mana uang sewa apartemen buat bulan ini belum bayar lagi! Gimana nih?_ keluh Soi Fon dalam hati ditambah rasa cemas yang semakin besar, takut dipecat.

"Oi, Soi Fon! Kenapa _loe_? Kok kayak habis ketemu setan aja mukanya pucet kayak gitu?" tanya Ggio yang baru tiba di dapur dengan pakaian santainya.

Urat langsung mencuat di dahi Soi Fon. Ia mendelik horror ke mata emas Ggio, yang sukses membuat pemuda itu nampak ketakutan liat muka marahnya. "Kita dipanggil sama Pak Iruha di ruangannya habis ini, bodoh! Gara-gara kamu, kita terancam dipecat nih! Grrrrrhhhhh, dasar harimau sialan!" sembur Soi Fon di depan muka Ggio sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dada pria itu.

Yang bersangkutan malah cengok melihat pacarnya marah-marah tanpa sebab. "Sebentar dulu, Soi," Ggio angkat bicara setelah diomelin sama Soi Fon selama 30 menit penuh. "Kayaknya _gue_ nggak bikin salah deh, kenapa _loe_ bisa nyimpulin kalau kita bakalan dipecat? Kan belum tentu kali!" kata Ggio santai.

Tapi tetap saja Soi Fon nggak merasa tenang, walaupun Ggio telah berkata seperti itu. Hatinya diliputi rasa cemas. Ggio yang merasa agak bersalah segera membantunya membereskan pekerjaan Soi Fon dan mengantar gadis itu ke ruangan bos mereka.

Begitu berada di ruangan bos mereka dan berbincang-bincang sekian lama ..."APA? YANG BENAR PAK BOS?" teriak Ggio dan Soi Fon secara bersamaan dengan nada setengah tidak percaya. Iruha hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi lebay kedua pegawainya itu.

"Iya, berhubung ini hari spesial, jadi saya berikan kalian bonus dan kalian boleh cuti selama 2 minggu," jelas Iruha tetap dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajah lembutnya.

Soi Fon dan Ggio langsung sumringah dan menjabat tangan bos mereka dengan amat berlebihan. "Makasih, Pak! Nanti setelah kami masuk, kami akan kerja super rajin dan kalau perlu lembur, Pak! Terima kasih ya, Pak! Semoga Tuhan memberkati Bapak selalu!" ujar mereka berdua gembira. Tingkah lebay mereka sukses membuat Iruha _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang ya, Ggio. Soi," kata Iruha ketika Soi Fon dan Ggio mohon pamit padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Pak! Kami permisi dulu," ujar Soi Fon dan Ggio seraya beranjak dari ruangannya Iruha.

Iruha hanya menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan senyum puas terpampang di bibirnya. "Syukurlah, mereka berdua senang ... Aku sempat khawatir mereka bakalan menolak. Hhh, untung mereka suka," katanya puas.

Di perjalanan ..."Soi, kita ada jadwal menjemput orang nggak hari ini?" tanya Ggio.

"Nggak, memangnya kenapa?" Soi Fon malah berbalik tanya.

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat nggak, Soi? Aku akan mengajakmu ke mana saja ke tempat yang kau suka! Bagaimana?" tawar Ggio dengan senyum ceria terulas di bibirnya.

Soi Fon tampak berpikir sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, senyum manisnya merekah dan ia berkata. "Kalau begitu ke taman hiburan, yuk! Aku ingin sekali ke sana!" usul Soi Fon.

"Ok, tapi besok saja ya? Sekarang kan sudah hampir malam, karcisnya pasti sudah habis. Bagaimana, Soi?" tanya Ggio memastikan.

"Nggak masalah! Janji ya, besok?" ujarnya dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke apartemen mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. Cieeehhh!

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Keesokkan harinya di taman hiburan Tokyo... "Ggio! Ayo, sini! Kita foto bareng!" sahut Soi Fon ketika melihat juru foto keliling di taman hiburan itu menawarkan dirinya untuk memotret Soi Fon dan Ggio bersama para badut taman hiburan.

"Ya, ampun, Soi. Nggak mutu banget sih nyari objek yang diajak foto bareng? Masa cowok sekeren aku berfoto sama badut? Apa kata dunia?" Ggio memprotes. Soi Fon langsung mencebikkan wajahnya, dan merajuk pada Ggio.

"Ayolah, Ggio. Sekali~ aja! Please ..." sahut Soi Fon dengan wajah memelas.

Ggio menatapnya kesal sebentar, lalu akhirnya luluh dengan tatapan mata Soi Fon. "Ya, udah. Sekali aja, ya?" kata Ggio membuat Soi Fon melonjak gembira.

Soi Fon langsung menghampiri juru foto itu, lalu menarik Ggio untuk bersiap difoto bersama badut taman hiburan. Ggio melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ggio, senyum dong! Masa' mau difoto malah cemberut sih?" rajuk Soi Fon lagi melihat wajah kekasihnya masam seperti mangga muda direndam cuka.

_Mana bisa aku senyum kalo fotonya bareng badut-badut bodoh ini, Soi!_ Rutuk Ggio dalam hati. Dengan amat-sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Ggio tersenyum juga. Senyum manis tanpa dibuat-buat. Sang juru foto mengeluarkan aba-aba untuk memotret mereka semua dan ...

BLITZ!

Cahaya lensa foto berpendar sesaat, dan menghilang setelah selesai memotret mereka semua. Juru foto itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto yang sudah dicetak pada Ggio dan Soi Fon. Soi Fon yang melihat ekspresi lucu Ggio di foto itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan ganasnya. Membuat Ggio jadi semakin jengkel karenanya. Namun, ia tak memungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia amat senang bisa melihat wajah ceria gadis itu setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu. Beberapa kejadian yang membuat gadis itu nampak tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam.

Ggio amat bersyukur karena hari ini ia bisa melihat Soi Fon dapat menikmati semuanya dengan rileks, seolah tak ada beban dalam pikirannya. Pencabut Nyawa berkepang dan bermata emas itu berharap dalam hati, agar perang mereka semua dengan Aizen dan pasukan iblisnya cepat selesai supaya mereka bisa menikmati hari-hari mereka secara normal dan damai seperti sekarang ini.

"Ggio? Ada apa? Kau nampak sedang berpikir keras?" suara lembut Soi Fon membuyarkan lamunan Ggio.

"Aku? Eh, tidak kok! Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal saja, tenang bukan soal kamu atau apapun kok! Ehehehe ..." jawab Ggio dibarengi suara tawa yang terdengar kaku.

"Boleh aku tahu? Kan bukan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan kan?" tanya Soi Fon sambil menatap Ggio lekat-lekat seolah ingin menyelidiki apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ggio. Ggio menelan ludah. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau dia harus jujur pada pacarnya kalau ia tak mau terkena tusukan sengat logam beracun dari sarung tangan unik yang dipakai Soi Fon ketika sedang mencabut nyawa manusia-manusia yang mati.

"Anu, Soi ... Itu tentang ... yang diincar sama Aizen. Katanya kalau nggak salah dia ngincar energi murni yang berada di kota ini kan? Kenapa kita sampai sekarang nggak menemukannya, ya? Padahal kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Selain itu, bagaimana caranya agar kita menemukan kedamaian, ya? Sepertinya si Aizen itu suka sekali menciptakan konflik di antara kita semua. Aku sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan Toushi hilang ingatan pun karena—"

"Itu bukan perbuatan Aizen, Ggio!" potong Soi Fon sebelum Ggio menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ggio memandang gadis berambut biru tua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Mengenai penjaga energi murni itu, aku sendiri hanya mendapatkan informasi kalau keduanya berasal dari ras yang berbeda. Yang satu berasal dari manusia, yang satunya lagi ... ngg, apa ya? Kok aku lupa? Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting kita harus fokus mencarinya sampai ketemu." kata Soi Fon yang terdengar begitu antusias.

"Ada ciri-cirinya nggak? Kita bakalan kesusahan mencari sesuatu kalau nggak ada ciri-cirinya. Kau tahu, Soi?" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Ciri-ciri? Ngg, apa ya? Katanya sih ada semacam tanda berbentuk naga berwarna merah di dada kanannya. Terus, dia akan bereaksi begitu mendekati sumber energi murni itu dan mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru, sepertinya hanya itu yang kutahu," jelas Soi Fon.

"Oh, begitu ..." desah Ggio agak lesu.

"Hei, daripada lesu begitu, gimana kalau kita naik bianglala?" usul Soi Fon seraya menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Sebuah bianglala yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Ggio hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Baiklah," katanya pelan. Pencabut Nyawa berambut gelap berkepang dan bermata emas itu mengikuti langkah riang Soi Fon yang nampaknya antusias untuk naik bianglala itu.

Saat berada dala bianglala, Ggio malah terpana melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya pun mulai merona seperti tomat kematengan. _Di ruangan tertutup ini ... Rasanya seperti bohong saja, aku bisa bersama Soi Fon di sini. Dia terlihat ... begitu cantik!_ batin Ggio kagum.

Soi Fon yang sadar kalau mata emas milik Ggio sedari tadi memperhatikannya, kemudian menegur pemuda itu. "Hei, Ggio. Ada apa denganku? Kok dari tadi kayaknya ngelihatin aku melulu?"

"Oh, eh, anu! Ngg, Soi, kamu punya rencana buat masa depanmu tidak?" tanya Ggio mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Alis Soi Fon mengkerut. "Masa depan? Maksudnya?"

Ggio semakin gugup dibuatnya. "Itu, aku ingin bertanya sejak lama ... sebenarnya sebesar apa sih cintamu padaku?" pertanyaan mendadak yang nggak disangka-sangka itu sukses membuat mata abu-abu Soi Fon melebar saking kagetnya.

Soi Fon berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Aku adalah milikmu dan kau juga adalah milikku. Kau tak akan kubiarkan disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali aku, dan aku pun pasti tak akan kau biarkan seorang pun menyentuhku, kan? Apakah aku salah?"

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Nggak, kamu memang benar. Lalu setelah ini, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Ggio lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kau menikahiku setelah semua ini selesai! Ok? Aku juga ingin berkeluarga, mengurus anak, menikmati hidup bersama pendamping hidupku, dan lain sebagainya," jelas Soi Fon panjang lebar.

Mata emas Ggio membulat seketika. "Kamu kan belum nikah! Gimana caranya bisa punya anak? Berharap sih boleh saja, tapi jangan ketinggian gitu dong!" kata Ggio yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Tapi, jujur saja. Aku benar-benar ingin selalu bersamamu, Soi. Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu ..." bisik Ggio pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinga Soi Fon.

_Apa Ggio nggak salah ngomong barusan? Ke, kenapa wajahku __**blushing**__ begini? Astaga! Tuhan, kuharap kami tak berbuat lebih jauh ..._ doa Soi Fon dalam hati harap-harap cemas.

"Soi, ada apa? Kok malah bengong?" tanya Ggio heran melihat ekspresi wajah Soi Fon yang nampak lain.

"Ng, nggak kok! Nggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Soi Fon gugup.

Baru saja Ggio mau menayakan suatu hal pada Soi Fon, tiba-tiba lampu dalam bianglala itu mati. Soi Fon yang tak suka gelap teriak-teriak panik. Ggio berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi, Soi Fon tetap saja histeris dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menubruk Ggio dan Ggio hanya pasrah tubuhnya diduduki oleh Soi Fon.

"Ggio? Anu, maaf," kata Soi Fon dengan wajah _blushing_.

Ggio malah nyengir lebar. "Nggak apa-apa kok! Kalau begini, aku kan bisa bebas memelukmu."

Kata-kata Ggio itu sukses membuat wajah Soi Fon _blushing_ berat. Ggio memeluk pinggang Soi Fon yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan erat. Gadis itu merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu, dan dalam hati ia bersyukur karena tidak diberi cobaan seberat Toushi-Momo, dan GinRan. Ia menghela nafas dan menggenggam erat tangan Ggio yang memeluknya dari belakang. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Di lain pihak, Ggio sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia panik berat dalam hati, karena dadanya terus berdebar sejak Soi Fon duduk dipangkuannya. Wajahnya jadi panas dingin, gara-gara tegang berat. Beberapa saat kemudian ... "Soi, maaf, bisa turun dari pangkuanku?" suara Ggio terdengar aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soi Fon tanpa menoleh.

"Po, pokoknya turun dulu deh. Aku sedikit ... ada masalah!" kata Ggio serius.

Soi Fon pun segera turun dari pangkuan Ggio tanpa banyak bertanya, meski dalam hati ia penasaran banget dengan apa yang terjadi sama kekasihnya. Dan ternyata saat Soi Fon melihat wajah Ggio, pria itu sibuk menyumbat hidungnya dengan saputangan. Ujung saputangan itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah oleh darah. Mata abu-abu Soi Fon melebar.

"Ya, ampun Ggio! Hidungmu kenapa?" tanya Soi Fon panik.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Sepertinya aku tegang berat karena memegang tubuh indahmu itu, hehehe!" cengir Ggio, dengan wajah sedikit _blushing_. Rupanya dia ngeles.

"Dasar pervert!" seru Soi Fon marah. Dan ... PLAAAAKKK! Pukulan hangat menerpa pipi Ggio dengan mulus dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Adaaaooo, sakit Soi! Kamu tega banget sih' sama pacar sendiri?" keluh Ggio dengan wajah cemberut. Ngambek.

"Siapa suruh kamu bilang seperti itu, bodoh!" tukas Soi Fon galak. Ggio hanya meringis pelan. "Tapi, sebenarnya sih' aku nggak keberatan kok!" kata Soi Fon pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Ggio langsung mendekati Soi Fon dan bertanya. "Hah? Barusan kamu bilang apa, Soi Fon?"

"Ng, nggak! Aku nggak bilang apa-apa kok!" elak Soi Fon sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ggio. Ggio heran dengan sikap Soi Fon yang aneh hari ini, namun ia tersenyum ketika dilihatnya pipi gadis berambut biru tua itu merona.

Ggio langsung memeluk erat gadis itu. Membuat Soi Fon memberontak panik. "Ggio! Lepas—"

"Tak akan, Soi ..." bisik Ggio lembut di telinga Soi Fon. Dia membalikkan tubuh Soi Fon agar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari dekat dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Soi Fon yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tak berani menatap langsung ke arah mata emas milik Ggio itu. Ggio mengangkat wajah Soi Fon dengan sentuhan lembut tangannya, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Soi Fon dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Soi Fon yang merasa pasrah hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ggio. Dan malam itu mereka berciuman lama sekali di dalam bianglala, sampai lampu dalam bianglala itu kembali dinyalakan dan waktu untuk naik bianglala sudah habis. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri dan turun dari biang lala dengan wajah ceria. Dan pulang ke apartemen mereka masih dengan suasana mesra menyelubungi mereka berdua.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan sejak Toushirou hilang ingatan, namun nampaknya pemuda kecil berambut putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Ia juga sudah berlatih keras bersama Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawannya yang lain, untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya sebagai seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Yaah, meski sebenarnya ia masih nggak yakin, kalau dirinya itu adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa.

Suatu hari yang agak dingin, bulan Oktober minggu ke empat ... "Halloween?" tanya Toushirou ingin tahu ketika Momo menceritakan tentang acara di kampusnya saat sedang duduk-duduk santai di ruang tengah. Momo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Iya, biasanya kalau menjelang akhir Oktober di sini di selenggarakan perayaan Halloween," jelas Momo dengan semangat. Toushirou mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat. "Kalau Halloween tiba, biasanya kita berpakaian kostum yang seram, terus kita berkeliling ke rumah-rumah sambil menenteng lampu _Jack o' lantern_ dan mengetuk pintu sambil berseru 'Trick or Treat'. Terus si pemilik rumah akan memberi kita banyak permen deh!" kata Momo ceria.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi intinya Halloween itu perayaan apa?" tanya Toushirou dengan alis mengkerut heran. Ia tak paham esensi perayaan yang katanya harus dirayakan dengan berpakaian kostum seram dan memberikan permen itu.

Momo yang melihat ekspresi Toushirou yang polos itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-guling di lantai. Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ngg, Momo-san? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Toushirou cemas.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Toushirou!" sahut Momo di sela-sela tawanya yang makin mengganas. Setelah tawanya berhenti, barulah Momo menegakkan tubuhnya dan siap menjelaskannya pada pemuda kecil berambut putih itu. "Ehm, begini sebenarnya perayaan Halloween ini berasal dari perayaan bangsa Galia kuno yang disebut **Samhain**, yang secara kasar berarti "Akhir Musim Panas". Perayaan ini dipercaya sebagai berakhirnya "masa terang" (musim semi dan musim panas) dan dimulainya "masa gelap" (musim gugur dan musim dingin). Bangsa Galia kuno percaya bahwa pada tanggal 31 Oktober, atau di hari _Samhain_ tadi, batas antara dunia nyata dan dunia gaib akan sangat tipis, sehingga para penduduk dunia gaib dapat menyeberang ke alam kita*1," jelas Momo panjang lebar. Toushirou mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

"Penduduk dunia gaib? Semacam ... hantu?" tanya Toushirou seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawab Momo singkat. Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Pada perayaan _Samhain_, biasanya para penduduk Galia kuno akan mengadakan perayaan besar bagi nenek moyang mereka yang sudah lama meninggal dan "mengundang" mereka untuk duduk makan bersama, sedangkan arwah atau makhluk gaib yang jahat akan diusir dari kediaman mereka. Untuk semakin mempersulit arwah atau makhluk gaib jahat menyebarkan pengaruh negatif di tengah mereka, maka para penduduk akan menggunakan topeng dengan wajah buruk atau berdandan seperti makhluk gaib jahat tadi, sehingga para makhluk gaib jahat tadi menganggap bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya diganggu dan membiarkan perayaan berjalan dengan kira-kira yang kutahu!"

"Humm, lalu kenapa namanya berubah jadi Halloween, Momo-san? Bukankah tadinya nama perayaan itu _Samhain_?" tanya Toushirou lagi.

"Oh, itu karena usaha gereja yang pada masa itu untuk menghentikan penduduk merayakan hari perayaan _Samhain_ yang dianggap bertentangan dengan perayaan Nasrani. Makanya gereja mengadopsi perayaan _Samhain_ menjadi **Hari Para Orang Suci** (All Hallows Evening), dengan harapan para penduduk Galia di masa itu akan meninggalkan perayaan yang dianggap tidak gerejawi. Dari nama _All Hallows Evening_, penduduk menyingkatnya menjadi _Hallow's Even_, dan makin lama nama yang ada makin pendek sehingga menjadi _Halloween_. Uniknya, walaupun nama dan perayaannya menjadi perayaan gerejawi, Gereja tetap tidak dapat mengubah bentuk dan tradisi yang ada di dalam perayaan ini. Begitulah asal usul perayaan tersebut!" kata Momo mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ohh, begitu. Terus apa hubungannya latihan saya dengan ikut acara seperti itu?" tanya Toushirou makin penasaran.

Momo mendesah panjang. "Kalau itu sih, sebenarnya ide gilanya si Kusaka. Katanya kalau kami mengajakmu ke tempat perayaan itu, maka makin cepat kamu mengingat semuanya. Semua hal yang kamu lupakan selama 2 bulan ini," Momo menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum ia membukanya kembali. "Aku rasa sih, nggak ada hubungannya perayaan itu dengan proses pengembalian ingatanmu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kamu sangat menginginkan ingatanmu kembali kan, Shirou-chan? Walau ... yaaah, mungkin agak berat sih."

"Maaf, ya? Saya jadi menyusahkan Momo-san ..." ucap Toushirou pelan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Shirou-chan. Oh, ya. Kita ke taman yuk! Sudah lama nggak ke sana!" ajak Momo sambil menarik tangan Toushirou.

Toushirou yang sebenarnya tak mau ikut, akhirnya pasrah saja tangannya ditarik oleh Momo. Mereka berdua pergi ke taman Tokyo yang berada di tengah kota, dan bermain ayunan di sana.

"Tak terasa sudah 7 bulan Shirou-chan tinggal di Tokyo bersamaku, ya? Jadi kangen sama awal-awal waktu kita bertemu dulu ..." ucap Momo sendu. Matanya terarah pada langit yang berada di atasnya. Toushirou menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Sudah tujuh bulan ya?" ulang Toushirou pelan. Momo langsung menoleh ke arah cowok kecil berambut putih itu.

"Shirou-chan? Apa kau teringat sesuatu?" tanya Momo penasaran.

Toushirou menggeleng. "Saya tidak menyangka kalau saya sudah tinggal selama itu di sini, pastinya banyak sekali kenangan manis yang telah saya lupakan. Saya ingin mengingat semuanya, apapun caranya! Tapi, entah kenapa ... ada sesuatu yang sepertinya tak ingin saya ingat, walaupun saya tak tahu apa itu sebenarnya! Kenapa, ya?" kata Toushirou keheranan sendiri.

Momo langsung paham apa yang dimaksud Toushirou. _Pasti ingatan yang itu yang ia tidak inginkan untuk kembali ..._ batin Momo yakin.

"Ngg, Momo-san?" panggil Toushirou, Momo refleks menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan menatap wajahnya. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. " Ngg, sebelum saya hilang ingatan. Saya ini orang yang seperti apa? Bagaimana sifat saya di mata Momo-san dan juga yang lainnya?" tanya Toushirou dengan wajah polos.

Momo mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Shirou-chan?"

"Soalnya, Kusaka-san bilang kalau perangai saya yang sekarang berbeda dengan waktu saya sebelum hilang ingatan dulu. Makanya saya ingin tahu, boleh kan Momo-san?" pinta Toushirou seraya menatap Momo lekat-lekat.

"Humm, sifatmu ya?" Momo terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Momo lalu menatap Toushirou dalam-dalam dan berkata. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku jujur tentang sifat dan perangaimu dulu sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan?" tanya Momo memastikan.

"Lho? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Momo-san. Kan saya yang bertanya padamu," Toushirou menukas halus perkataan Momo disertai kerutan heran di alisnya.

Momo tersenyum kecil. "Yaah, dulu waktu kau belum kehilangan ingatan ... kamu itu suka sekali marah-marah, cepat tersinggung, agak tidak sabaran apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang kau benci. Kau bersikap tegas, sigap, dan dapat dipercaya. Agak cerewet sih, tapi lebih sering bersikap cool. Kadang-kadang sih gombal juga."

"Benarkah dulu saya seperti itu?" Toushirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanda kalau ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari Momo.

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan kembali tersenyum. "Nampaknya kamu tidak percaya ya, Shirou-chan? Yaah, selain itu kamu juga—err, agak sombong kalau menghadapi lawan-lawanmu, apalagi kalau kau menghadapi mereka dengan 'Pelepasan Segel', yaaah Begitu deh! Tapi kelebihanmu, kau selalu ingin berusaha lebih dari yang lain dan berusaha untuk menolong semua yang kau sayangi. Semangat pantang menyerah yang selalu kau miliki." Momo menutup perkataannya dengan senyum lembutnya. Toushirou terdiam.

"Jadi begitu, ya ..." kata Toushirou akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Oh, ya. Aku sampai terlupa. Dulu juga kamu suka memasang raut wajah seram, seperti ini!" ujar Momo seraya menirukan wajah Toushirou yang dulu. Wajah serius, dengan tatapan dingin yang tajam dan menusuk.

Toushirou terkejut melihatnya. "Masa sih, saya seperti itu? Momo-san pasti berbohong ..."

Momo hanya tertawa mendengar protes dari Toushirou. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, Shirou-chan. Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah Toushirou Hitsugaya. Seorang Pencabut Nyawa dan juga seorang _hybrid_." kata Momo lagi.

"_Hybrid_?" tanya Toushirou heran. Alis putihnya mengkerut lagi.

"Pencabut Nyawa yang memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk berubah wujud menyerupai iblis atau makhluk-makhluk mistis." jelas Momo. "Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang diluar batas seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam pada umumnya. Dan katanya kekuatan mereka setara dengan pimpinan iblis saat ini, Aizen. Begitu kira-kira menurut penjelasan Pak Gin beberapa waktu lalu padaku!" lanjut Momo dengan senyum palsu terulas di bibirnya. Tanda ia tak begitu menyukai penjelasan tentang yang satu itu.

"Begitu ya?" desah Toushirou pelan. Matanya masih nampak sendu karena memendam kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

Momo jadi merasa bersalah melihat kekasihnya itu tak kunjung ceria, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Toushirou larut dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu kemudian menghentikan laju ayunannya dan turun dari ayunan. Toushirou yang melihat itu langsung turun juga dari ayunan.

"Tapi, meski begitu. Jujur saja, kalau aku senang bertemu dengan Shirou-chan!" Toushirou agak terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Momo itu. Permata _emerald_nya melebar. Kemudian pemuda kecil itu memutuskan untuk tersenyum manis. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus tanpa beban.

"Saya juga bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Momo-san. Karena kamulah, takdir saya berubah dan hidup saya terasa lebih berwarna." Toushirou lalu mendekati Momo dan memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. Momo sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Toushirou.

"Shirou-chan? Apa yang kau—"

"Terima kasih banyak, Momo-san ..." bisik Toushirou pelan di telinga Momo.

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu dan mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Toushirou. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua berpelukan dengan tersenyum bersama di tengah taman. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas pelukannya. Dan masih saling tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, Shirou-chan. Nenek pasti cemas menunggu kita di rumah. Ulqui-chan dan Hime-chan juga ktanya mau datang ke rumah dan membantu Nenek untuk memasak makan malam," kata Momo. Toushirou mengangguk.

Dan mereka berdua segera pulang ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan mesra—itupun atas permintaan Momo, karena Toushirou masih merasa canggung untuk bermesra-mesraan dengan gadis bermata _hazel_ itu.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Tanggal 31 Oktober, malam Halloween ... "Lalu ... kenapa kita harus berpakaian seperti ini, Szayel?" tanya Yammy yang mengenakan kostum monster Godzilla. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak senang dengan ide gila yang dicetuskan oleh Szayel beberapa waktu lalu untuk berbaur dengan para manusia dengan menggunakn kostum Halloween.

Szayel yang ditanya oleh Yammy malah nyengir. Nampaknya dia senang sekali melihat iblis bertubuh besar itu wajahnya masam seperti mangga muda direndam cuka. Sudah lama sekali Szayel ingin mengerjai temannya yang satu itu. Szayel sendiri mengenakan kostum Drakula, tentunya dengan aksen feminin. (**A/N** : Tahu sendirilah seleranya Szayel! Dia suka warna ngejreng macam kuning, merah cerah, ungu, bahkan pink!)

"Sudahlah, kau tenang sajalah Yammy! Kita akan berbaur di antara para manusia yang sedang menikmati acara Halloween. Begitu ada kesempatan, kita akan menyerang mereka semua dan memakan jiwa-jiwa mereka," kata Szayel santai tanpa merasakan ketegangan sedikitpun.

"Cih, sudah kuduga bakal begini! Padahal aku sudah nggak sabar untuk bertarung dengan para Pencabut Nyawa itu!" gerutu Yammy kesal.

"Sudahlah. Daripada menggerutu terus, lebih baik kita cepat bergegas. Siapa tahu mereka sudah berkumpul di tempat diselenggarakannya pesta! Ayo!" tukas Szayel segera memotong perkataan Yammy dan langsung bergerak secepat kilat untuk menuju ke kampus Momo dan melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Yammy segera mengikuti Szayel, dan dalam waktu yang tak lama ... mereka sudah tiba di halaman kampus Universitas Tokyo. Szayel mengamati sekeliling tempat itu dan berdecak kagum.

"Tempat ini bagus, ya? Pohon-pohonnya juga bagus. Coba kalau bisa kubawa ke laboratoriumku ..." kata Szayel terkagum-kagum.

"Cih, makanya aku nggak suka berpartner dengan iblis ilmuwan gila yang gayanya kayak bences yang satu ini! Terlalu santai!" rutuk Yammy semakin kesal. Urat mulai mencuat di dahinya.

Szayel hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. "Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke lapangan serba guna di sana Yammy. Mungkin incaran kita sudah berkumpul di sana."

Yammy mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Szayel dan mengikuti langkah iblis berambut pink sebahu itu menuju pos satpam yang berad di dekat lapangan serba guna. Tentu saja mereka dicegat satpam dan ditanyai oleh satpam tersebut apakah mereka berdua punya undangan atau tidak. Sebelum Yammy kehilangan kesabaran dan membunuh si satpam, Szayel segera menghipnotis satpam itu dan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah tamu undangan khusus yang tak mmerlukan undangan. Satpam tersebut mempercayai kata-kata Szayel dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke lapangan serba guna. Yammy berdecak kesal lagi.

"Ck, aku tidak suka caramu menghipnotis satpam tadi! Kenapa nggak langsung dibunuh saja sekalian! Merepotkan saja!"

"Yang merepotkan itu justru kau, Yammy! Kalau dibunuh, kita akan repot membereskan mayatnya. Dan kalau kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, para Pencabut Nyawa itu akan sadar dengan keberadaan kita! Dasar bodoh!" tukas Szayel kesal.

Yammy tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menggerutu nggak jelas di belakang iblis berambut pink itu. Setelah menyusuri koridor taman yang lumayan panjang, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, lapangan serba guna.

"Ayo!" Szayel memberikan isyarat pada iblis berbadan besar itu untuk mengikutinya.

Yammy mau nggak mau harus mematuhi Szayel, di samping kekuatannya jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya, Szayel juga menempati posisi ke delapan di antara 10 prajurit iblis Aizen setelah Zommari. Yammy sadar kalau kedudukannya saat ini adalah iblis rendahan dengan peringkat 10 di jajaran pasukan iblis yang dibentuk oleh Aizen. Karena itu ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan Szayel.

Setibanya di lapangan serba guna itu, mereka berdua langsung berbaur dengan semua yang sedang brsenang-senang di sana. Mereka juga berjaga-jaga agar tidak tertangkap mata oleh musuh mereka, para Pencabut Nyawa.

Di lain tempat, masih di lapangan itu juga. Grimmjaw yang diajak sama Kusaka dan Momo kesulitan berdansa waltz dengan Neliel. Apalagi Grimm mengenakan kostum manusia serigala yang tentu saja membuatnya ribet dan susah bergerak.

"Kak Jaegerjaquez, perhatikan langkahnya dong! Kakiku keinjek terus sama Kakak nih!" protes Neliel dengan wajah cemberut. Grimm _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat protes itu terlontar dari bibir Neliel.

"Sorry," kata Grimm pelan. Ia dan Nel mulai berdansa lagi. Pria bertubuh kekar dan berambut biru itu tersenyum melihat penampilan Neliel yang mengenakan kostum Medusa. Ia nampak cantik sekaligus menakutkan. Namun Grimm tak peduli, yang penting baginya malam ini harus berkesan baginya dan juga bagi Neliel.

Di lain pihak, Ichigo yang mengenakan kostum frankestein berdansa dengan Rukia yang mengenakan kostum monster kucing. Toushirou dan Momo mengenakan kostum penyihir. Gin mengenakan kostum rubah ekor sembilan putih, Emeraru mengenakan kostum rubah coklat, sedangkan Rangiku mengenakan kostum gadis salju. Byakuya memakai kostum malaikat putih, Orihime dan Ulquiorra mengenakan kostum pendeta dan ksatria terkutuk. Ggio dan Soi Fon mengenakan kostum bajak laut dan putri lebah. Kusaka mengenakan kostum mummi dan Senna mengenakan kostum pencabut nyawa. Mereka semua berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Emeraru yang nampak canggung ketika berkenalan dengan Byakuya, akhirnya menerima pemuda berambut sebahu itu untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya. Ggio berdansa dengan Soi Fon dengan gaya mereka sendiri, Kusaka dan Senna berdansa dengan anggun sama seperti halnya Momo dan Toushirou yang sudah dulu latihan dari jauh-jauh hari. Yang lainnya juga berdansa dengan romantis ... sampai akhirnya ...

"Aaaaargggghh! Aku nggak tahan lagiii!" jerit Yammy stress. Dia mengeluarkan aura iblisnya dan bersiap untuk melakukan penghisapan jiwa.

Gin yang menangkap adanya sinyal bahaya, segera menggunakan mantera pengikat _Crawling Rope_ untuk menarik para pengunjung yang lain dengan cepat dan menariknya ke dalam mantera pelindung _Holy Mirror Barrier_ untuk menghindarkan adanya korban jiwa. Selagi para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih mengungsikan para hadirin ke tempat yang aman, Szayel mengeluh sambil mengusap dahinya. "Aaahh, dasar Pencabut Nyawa pengganggu! Yammy nggak sabaran juga sih, rencana yang sudah kususun jadi berantakan deh!"

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, keenam Pencabut Nyawa yang masih berada di lapangan serba guna itu berhadapan dengan musuh mereka Szayel dan Yammy. Gin, Rukia, dan Orihime berjaga di sekeliling Barrier untuk melindungi para tamu dari serangan iblis-iblis rendahan yang mungkin akan dipanggil oleh Szayel dan Yammy. Kusaka, Rangiku, Neliel, dan Momo mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertempur, sementara Toushirou yang kekuatan Pencabut Nyawanya belum pulih, disuruh Byakuya untuk membackup mereka dari belakang. (**A/N** : Kekuatan roh Toushirou memang ada, tapi tidak cukup untuk kembali ke wujud Pencabut Nyawa. Selain itu, ingatannya masih belum pulih benar, sehingga ia tak bisa bertempur dalam sosok Pencabut Nyawa.)

"Humm, Pencabut Nyawa dan manusia ... sungguh kombinasi yang buruk," komentar Szayel saat memperhatikan mereka semua dari atas sampai bawah. Grimmjaw dan Ggio yang panas mendengar hal itu langsung merasa ingin menghajar kedua iblis itu sampai babak belur. Beruntung Ichigo dan Byakuya menahan mereka berdua, sehingga pertengkaran yang tidak perlu bisa dihindari.

"Hoi, Szayel! Aku boleh bunuh mereka semua nggak?" tanya Yammy nggak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa, sih? Dasar bodoh! Aku mau berbicara sebentar dengan mereka!" jawab Szayel ketus. Yammy langsung terdiam seketika, itupun masih disertai gerutuan tak jelas. Mata ambernya Szayel kini terarah pada orang-orang yang akan mereka hadapi, dan iblis berambut pink itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan temanku yang agak kasar ini. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Szayel Apporo Granz peringkat ke delapan dalam 10 pasukan Tuan Aizen dan ini adalah Yammy Riyalgo, peringkat ke sepuluh. Kami datang kemari untuk mencari energi murni dan para penjaganya. Apakah di antara kalian ada dua orang yang merupakan penjaga energi murni, yaaa?" kata Szayel seraya mengedip jahil pada mereka semua. Membuat Emeraru nyaris muntah saking menjijikkannya tuh kedipan mata dan yang lainnya begidik ngeri saking eneg ngeliat badan gede Yammy dan kelakuan bencesnya Szayel.

Ggio dan Grimmjaw nggak bisa menahan diri lagi. Mereka berdua membentangkan sayap hitamnya dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Ggio menghujamkan _wakizashi_-nya pada Yammy sedangkan Grimm mencoba mencabik-cabik Szayel dengan cakar besinya. Yammy yang kesulitan untuk bergerak cepat, terkena sayatan wakizashi Ggio. Sedangkan Szayel dapat menghindari terjangan cakar besi Grimm dengan mudahnya. Iblis berambut pink itu tersenyum mengejek pada Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru langit itu.

"Astaga, aku tak menyangka kalau daya tempur Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam hanya segini. Hhh, kalau begini sih' seharusnya aku tak perlu turut campur," keluh Szayel lagi. "Tapi, aku punya lawan yang cocok untuk kalian lawan. Keluarlah, Rumina, Verona, Medazeppi, dan Yylfordt Granz ..." ucap Szayel.

Sesaat setelah iblis berambut pink itu memanggil keempat orang itu, segera muncul dua makhluk kembar yang super gemuk, makhluk yang tingginya menjulang dan seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang terlihat lebih 'normal' dibandingkan tiga makhluk lainnya yang lebih dulu dipanggil oleh Szayel. Yammy segera memanggil sekelompok iblis kelas teri untuk membuat mereka semua sibuk, sementara ia tertarik dengan kekuatan spiritual milik Toushirou dan Momo.

Momo berkelit dengan cepat dari serangan Yammy, dan menyerang iblis berbadan besar itu dengan mantera penghancur _Lighning Blade_. Yammy yang merasa geram dengan ulah Momo membalas menyerangnya dengan semburan energi besar dari mulutnya. Toushirou tak bisa tinggal diam lagi, ia muak terus menerus dilindungi karena hilang ingatan.

"Hoi, makhluk besar!" seru Toushirou, dan mempersiapkan energi roh dalam jumlah besar di kedua tangannya. Yammy yang sedari tadi hanya mengejar Momo dan berusaha untuk membunuh gadis itu dan menghisap kekuatan rohnya, membatalkan serangannya. Perhatiannya teralih pada Toushirou. "Cari lawan yang sepadan denganmu! Jangan beraninya sama perempuan! Mantera penghancur _Meteor Flare_!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi sejumlah bola api berukuran besar berjatuhan dari langit dan semuanya menimpa tubuh besar Yammy. Iblis itu mengerang kesakitan, dan mulai menyerang Toushirou. Toushirou berkelit dengan sangat gesit dari semua serangan Yammy dan menyerangnya kembali dengan mantera penghancur.

BRUAAAKKK! Tubuh besar Yammy tersungkur di atas tanah akibat terkena serangan mantera penghancur _Lord of Vermillion_ dari Toushirou. Petir merah berkekuatan besar itu sanggup membuat sekujur tubuh Yammy terluka dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau mau menyerah, Iblis?" tanya Toushirou dingin. Tatapan mata hijau lembutnya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Huh, jangan menganggap remeh aku! Pencabut Nyawa sialan!" seru Yammy seraya melancarkan serangan peluru kekuatan rohnya yang ia tembakkan dari tangannya, Toushirou berusaha menghindar. Namun di luar dugaan, Yammy telah menggunakan langkah kilatnya dan kini telah berada di belakang Toushirou, dan menghajarnya sampai pemuda itu terbanting keras ke tanah.

"Shirou-chaaaannn!" jerit Momo panik. Ia ingin menuju ke tempat Toushirou, tapi dia dihalangi oleh segerombolan iblis rendahan, sehingga terpaksa Momo harus menghancurkan mereka terlebih dahulu dengan mantera penyerangnya.

"Hei, kau! Bangun! Jangan bilang kalau kau tak bisa membentangkan sayap hitammu dan mengeluarkan senjatamu, hei Pencabut Nyawa!" bentak Yammy kasar seraya menendang tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu.

"UHUK!" Toushirou memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing hebat, dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Ketika Yammy hendak menghancurkan batok kepalanya dengan injakan kaki besarnya, Ichigo dan Kusaka segera menolongnya dan bertempur melawan iblis berbadan besar itu. Sesaat Toushirou merasa lega, namun sakit di kepalanya semakin menghebat. Dan ia membiarkan matanya terpejam. _Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit_, begitu pikir Toushirou.

Namun, saat ia hendak membuka kembali matanya. Mendadak semua kenangan berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Hari dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Momo, saat ia mencabut nyawa orang tua dan kakek Momo, pertarungannya dengan iblis, teman-temannya, dan terakhir ... saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia. Dia segera sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa, dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi roh manusia dari serbuan iblis yang kelaparan. Seolah mendapat kekuatan baru, Toushirou perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring tadi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah iblis-iblis yang membuat kekacauan di tempat umum dan merusak acara kampusnya Momo tersebut.

Yammy yang merasakan ada luapan energi roh yang besar segera menoleh ke sumber energi dan melihat kalau Toushirou sekarang sudah berdiri dengan sayap hitam lebar terbentang di belakang punggungnya. Kepala Toushirou tertunduk dan poni rambutnya menutupi matanya. Yammy menyeringai lebar dan segera menuju ke arah Toushirou.

"Jadi kekuatanmu sudah pulih, Pencabut Nyawa kecil! Ayo, kita tuntaskan urusan kita!" seru Yammy dengan pongahnya.

"Aku ingat sensasi tekanan roh ini. Kalian adalah para iblis yang kerjanya hanya memakan roh tanpa mempedulikan usaha keras kami sebagai Pencabut Nyawa. Dan kamu telah salah pilih lawan ..." Toushirou menggantungkan kalimatnya tak jelas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah iblis itu. Tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu membunuh. "Karena yang kau lawan adalah _Hybrid_ tingkat tinggi!" seru Toushirou seraya mengeluarkan sejumlah energi dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan terlalu besar sampai-sampai suhu udara di sekitarnya langsung menurun secara drastis.

"Ugh! Dingin!" geram Yammy. "Hei, kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!"

Toushirou mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yammy, ia berkonsentrasi untuk memusatkan tenaganya dan membaca mantera. "Pelepasan segel 3, 2, 1 dilakukan. Izin penggunaan kekuatan terlarang diperbolehkan. Situasi A, sistem _Paracelcus_ diakui. Pemusnahan musuh hingga lumpuh total dimulai," ucap Toushirou seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Begitu ia membuka matanya kembali, Yammy telah berada 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Toushirou melemparkan pisau-pisau es yang ia ciptakan dari air yang ia pecah dengan sabit panjangnya pada Yammy. Baik Momo, Kusaka, dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut dengan kepulihan Toushirou yang sangat tak terduga itu. Mereka melihat kalau Pencabut Nyawa kecil itu tengah bertarung mati-matian dengan salah satu prajurit iblis milik Aizen. Yammy berdecak kesal saat semua serangannya luput mengenai Toushirou dan hanya menghantam udara kosong.

Sementara itu, Toushirou segera terbang ke arah Momo dan kawan-kawannya yang masih terpana melihat semua itu terjadi di depan mata mereka. "Kalian, lekaslah cari tempat berlindung! Minimal kalian ciptakan dinding pelindung super kuat," kata Toushirou yang berdiri di depan Momo dan kawan-kawannya (maksudnya kawan-kawan manusia), dan langsung memunggunginya. Momo segera membentuk lapisan pelindung dengan seluruh kekuatan roh yang ia miliki, sementara Toushirou kembali terbang ke arah Yammy dan menuntaskan pertarungannya.

Ulquiora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cara bertarung Toushirou berumam. "Gaya bertarung Toushirou ... berbeda dengan sebelumnya."

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cara bertarung Toushirou berubah, biasanya dia akan menyerang musuh tanpa tanggung-tanggung, dan terkesan ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Tapi sekarang, nampaknya ia berpikir matang-matang akan serangan yang akan ia keluarkan dan memperkirakan seberapa besar efek serangannya pada lawannya," jelas Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pertarungan Toushirou dengan Yammy.

Setelah tubuhnya berkali-kali terkena serangan _Frost Nova_, Yammy sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan ia mengubah wujudnya ke bentuk asalnya. Tubuh Yammy membesar dan berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk yang mirip persilangan antara ankylosaurus dengan ulat bulu dan gajah. Yammy menatap Toushirou dengan pandangan penuh menghina dan senyum ejekan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Pencabut Nyawa? Asal kau tahu saja, kalau aku sudah melepas wujud asliku ini, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!"kata Yammy dengan sombongnya, mulutnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Toushirou hanya menatap Yammy dengan tatapan tenang dan ia berpikir kalau wujud asli Yammy itu bukanlah masalah baginya. "Huh, kupikir apa! Ternyata hanya sampah!" ujar Toushirou sinis, dan menyulut emosi Yammy. "Yah, mungkin aku harus berusaha keras untuk bisa mengimbangimu dalam pertempuran ini setelah kamu melepas wujud aslimu. Tapi akan kutunjukkan seberapa besar penderitaanku selama ini sebagai Pencabut Nyawa dan juga _Hybrid_. Penderitaan yang sangat dalam sampai kau tak akan mampu lagi untuk membanggakan kekuatanmu sebagai prajurit terbaik milik Aizen!"

Mendengar hal itu, Ulquiorra dan Ichigo langsung memasang ekspresi yang menunjukkan kekagetan dan kengerian akan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Toushirou selanjutnya.

"Pelepasan segel 6,5,4, memasuki tahap darurat! Pelepasan segel kedua kekuatan terlarang diizinkan, situasi S. Izin aktivasi _Hohenheim_ diakui! Penaklukan musuh hingga musnah total dimulai!" ucap Toushirou seraya memejamkan matanya lagi, dan begitu ia membuka matanya aura di sekitarnya telah dipenuhi oleh kilatan-kilatan listrik. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini ... Rasakan dan nikmatilah penderitaan, iblis jahanam!" serunya sinis.

****To Be Continued****

**keterangan**

*1 diambil dari .com/post/tahukah-kamu/asal-mula-perayaan-halloween

**-&&&%%fgh4hgf%%&&&-**

Marianne vessalius : (nongol gaje plus wajah berseri-seri) Yahaaa, I'm Baaaack! Nie chap yang saya janjikaaaann! Maafkan saya kalau gaje dan nggak nyambung! Kalau ada yang ngeluh dan lain sebagainya, silakan lempar keluhan lewat PM!

Ggio : (nutup kuping) Berisik banget sih lo, Thor! Ada apalagi seeeh?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Ggio, tau nggak? Bentar lagi FIFA WORLDCUP 2010 mau mulai lho! Yattaaaa! (lompat-lompat gaje)

Ggio: (mata berbinar-binar) Serius, Thor? Waduuh, gue juga mau nonton, ah! Nggak mau ketinggalan barang 1 babak pun!

Marianne vessalius : (rolling eyes) Lo ngejagoin negara mana, Ggio? Kalo gue Brazil dong!

Ggio : (senyum-senyum ceria) Ya, Spanyol dong! Kita kan lahirnya di Las Noches! Nama kita-kita juga kan berbau Spanyol, jadi sudah sewajarnya gue dukung Spanyol!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) O, ooh gitu ya? Btw, yang lainnya juga sama?

Grimmjaw : (PD abis) Jelas Spanyol dong!

Starrk dan kawan-kawannya : (nongol gaje) Kita juga mihak Spanyol kok!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Mang di Las Noches ada TV? Kayaknya nggak ada deh!

Szayel : Kata siapa? Gue kan udah menemukan cara supaya kita semua bisa nonton pertandingan piala dunia di Hueco Mundo! Tentunya dengan menggunakan TV hasil ciptaan gue yang bisa nayangin 4200 channel dari seluruh alam! Khekhekhe! (ketawa setan saking bangganya nemuin tuh TV)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop lagi) Oh, gitu tokh! (ngelirik Ulquiorra yang duduk manis di tengah ruangan sambil baca koran) Ulqui, lo ngejagoin negara mana di piala dunia nanti?

Ulquiorra : (jawab dengan nada datar, mata nggak lepas dari koran yang dibacanya) Jelas Jerman lah! Kan nama saya perpaduan antara Jerman dengan Spanyol! (nerusin baca koran lagi)

Starrk dkk : (ngamuk gaje) Wah, pengkhianat lu! Nggak setia sama negara ndiri!

Ulquiorra : Hello? Negara siapa yach? Kayaknya saya nggak lahir di sono dech! Pernah makan makanan khas Spanyol aja nggak kok! Ngapain ngedukung Spanyol? Chape de~!

Marianne vessalius : (sukses dibuat cengok sama tingkah Ulqui yang OOC)

Toushirou : Kita mah tetep dukung Jepang dong! Kita kan cinta negara sendiri, ya nggak?

Rukia dkk kecuali Orihime: Tul itu! Lho, Orihime? Kok diem? Lo emangnya ngejagoin negara mana?

Orihime : (senyum-senyum gaje) Jerman dong! Ehehehe ...

Rukia dkk : (sweatdrop) Buset, dia ngikutin yang dijagoin sama pacarnya daripada yang dijagoin temen-temennya. Dasar nggak cinta sama negara sendiri ...

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Udah, deh. Mending kita semua nyanyiin soundtracknya FIFA WORLCUP 2010 bareng-bareng. Ok? Siap?

All : Siap!

Marianne vessalius : (memberi aba-aba) Mulai!

All chara Bleach+author : (sibuk nyanyiin soundtrack FIFA WORLDCUP 2010 yang berjudul **Wavin Flag** yang aslinya dinyanyiin sama **K'naan** dari awal sampe habis dengan gaya super kocak—silakan saja bayangkan sendiri ^-^ *ditabok readers*)

Ichigo : (datang dengan tampang hancur-hancuran, muka bonyok, rambut acak-acakan, baju sobek sana-sini, sisanya susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata)

Ggio : _Ara_, si Suzaku udah beres nyiksa lo?

Ichigo : (narik kerah baju Ggio) Ya, elo kan bisa lihat sendiri! Nih, badan gue babak belur kayak gini! Dasar bego loe! (narik napas dan ngelepasin Ggio) Buset dah tuh cewek! Sadis banget nyiksa gue! Mana sambil ketawa setan lagi! Hiiiyyy! Keturunannya Ryan si Penjagal dari Jombang kali!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya si Ryan blom punya anak deh! Gimana loe bisa bilang keturunan, Ichi? Dasar bodoh!

Ichigo : (sweatdrop) Oh,iya!

Marianne vessalius : (ngelemparin handuk sama baju ganti ke tuh Jeruk) Mandi sana! Badan lo tuh bau banget tauk! Ihh, jijay! Jangan lupa basuh pake air kembang tujuh rupa!

Ichigo : (melotot horror) Lo kira gue nyi blorong apa?

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Yaah, seenggaknya lo ada potongan!

Ichigo : (ngelayangin death glare)

Marianne vessalius : Kenapa lo? Berani sama gue? (tangan udah siap ngacungin _Amasunahime_)

Ichigo : (merinding) E, enggak kok! Ya udah gue mandi dulu deh Thor! (ngeloyor pergi ke kamar mandi)

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Hhhhhh! Udah deh, sekarang ga pake basa-basi! Hoi, kalian! Baca review-nya! (sok merintah)

Soi Fon : Baiklah, review pertama dari **SoiFonLuppi-JustMine L S A 98**, katanya kalau Rangiku ikut latihan jadinya gimana? Trus Kusaka nanti sama siapa? Gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Yah, kalau Rangiku ikut ya pasti seru lah! Kusaka sama siapa? Udah kejawab kan di chap ini! Hehe ^-^

Soi Fon : (ngelanjutin baca review) Dia ini katanya antara suka dan nggak suka nonton film horror. Dia nanya katanya kamu udah pernah nonton 'Paranormal Activity' apa belum, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Blom, dan kayaknya nggak ada menarik-menariknya amat! Gue lagi antusias pengen nonton Solomon Kane sama The Last Airbender nih! Thriller, seru apanya? Potongan daging kiloan, organ tubuh pada keluar, tubuh pada membusuk, Oeeekkkk! (muntah mendadak gara-gara ngebayangin hal-hal serem macam ntuh)

Soi Fon : (mata melotot horror) Oi, Thor! Lo kalo muntah di kamar mandi dong! Jangan di studio! Jijik tahu!

Marianne vessalius : (ngernyitin alis) Kan gue udah pake kantong muntah, jijik apanya lagi sih?

Soi Fon : (buang muka) Tetep aja jijik!

Marianne vessalius : (pundung, mojok di sudut ruangan)

Grimmjaw : (panik gaje) Ya, ampun! Kalo si authornya pundung, yang ngejawab pertanyaan reader ntar siapa?

Marianne vessalius : (balik lagi ke tempat asal, muka masih cemberut, mata melotot horror) DIAM ...KAU ...

Grimmjaw : (ngerinding) Err, berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya author demen banget mampir ke rated M ya? Nggak tahu tuh, dia katanya sih cari inspirasi. Tapi nggak tahu deh bagian 'itu'-nya dibaca apa nggak.

Marianne vessalius : (ngelayangin death glare) Brengsek lo, Grimm! Gue tuh bukan orang yang pervert tauk! Lagian bagian lemonnya nggak gue baca kok! Suer sekewer-kewer dah! Gue tuh anak baik-baik tauk!

Grimmjaw : (evil smirk) Iya, gue percaya kalo lo tuh anak baik-baik! (ngikik nggak udah-udah)

Marianne vessalius : Ck, dasar kucing biru sialan! Gue kasih lo ke si Suchan, baru nyaho loe!

Grimmjaw : (natap heran) Ngapain gue mesti takut sama dia? Tinggal gue hajar pake _Desgarron_, beres kan?

Marianne vessalius : (geplak kepala Grimm dengan sekuat tenaga) _Baka_! Kalo loe muncul dalam wujud _ressureccion_ lo, yang ada si Suchan bakalan meluk-meluk lo kayak dia lagi meluk kucing! Dia kan maniak sama kucing, dan elo nggak boleh nunjukkin wujud kucing lo sama dia. _Understand_?

Grimmjaw : (keringet dingin langsung ngucur deras) HAH? Ma, maniak kuciiing~? _Oh, no_! Mendingan gue ngelawan Mak Lampir daripada bertarung melawan iblis _catlover_ macam dia! (jari teracung tepat di dahi Suchan)

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Ni, orang ... bener-bener nggak tahu kondisi ya?

Toushirou : Humm, review yang berikutnya, dari **Mika Zaoldyeck-623**, Dia ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Yugi Mutou di **YuGiOh**! Ngg, katanya dichap kemarin banyak lagu-lagu romance dan lagu jadul-nya The Beatles pun kamu masukin.

Marianne vessalius : (ngernyitin alis) The Beatles emang jadul, tapi lagu-lagunya nggak pernah mati tuh! Laris sepanjang masa! Wekekekeke ... Yaah, saya ini memang tipikal cewek yang terbilang aneh karena suka lagu-lagu jadul model The Beatles yang slow, sampe Black Sabbath yang metal. Wuih, temen saya saja ampe merinding ketika saya bilang doyan mantengin lagu-lagu yang tergolong death metal. Jadi nggak usah heran sama selera musih saya. ^-^d

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Buset, nggak sakit tuh kuping dengerin musik maut kayak gitu? Gue aja paling banter denger musiknya Linkin Park sama Duranduran. Author-ku yang satu ini emang aneh.

Marianne vessalius : (berkacak pinggang) Heh! Sesama orang aneh jangan saling menghina, tauk!

Toushirou : (marah) Hello~! Gue nggak ngerasa tuh!

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Oh, yeah? Lha itu pas loe nembak si Momo di chapter 3? Bukannya aneh? Biasa aja kaleee! Nggak perlu seheboh itu!

Toushirou : (muka semerah kepiting rebus) U, URUSAI!

Marianne vessalius : Udah ngga usah malu-malu! Ngaku aja! Khekhekhe! (ketawa ala Hiruma)

Toushirou : (ngelanjutin baca review tetap dengan muka asem) Saya dihajar sama gay yang ngga jelas itu? Iya tuh! Katanya dia pengen banget punya anak dari gue, sinting tuh _death god_! Gue kan cowok! Mana bisa bikin dia hamil! Emang bego kuadrat tuh orang!

Sebastian alias Suchan : (nongol gaje) Saya setuju dengan pendapat Anda Tuan Toushirou ... Dia memang bodohnya nggak ketulungan, masa' dia juga bilang begitu sama saya. Ingin punya anak dari saya, yang benar saja?

Toushirou : (njerit horror) GYAAAA! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong! Iblis busuk! Kalo gue jantungan gimana?

Suchan : (sweatdrop) Hehe, maaf. Ini kebiasaan buruk saya muncul tiba-tiba.

Grimmjaw : (langsung kabur begitu ngeliat Suchan)

Suchan : (heran) Lho? Kenapa dia?

Toushirou : (mendadak gagap bicara) Ngg, anu, itu, dia dulu waktu masih jadi _adjuchas_ wujudnya kucing putih bermata biru. Sampe sekarang juga begitu, kalo berubah wujud pasti jadi kucing.

Suchan : (mata berbinar-binar senang) Ku, kucing putih bermata biru? Waaah, jenis yang langka! Di mana dia sekarang?

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia kabur ke Hueco Mundo buat sembunyi dari elo. Lagian yang wujudnya kucing kan bukan hanya dia doang, si Ggio juga ... Eh? Lho? (ngelihat ke samping, ternyata Suchan udah masuk duluan ke dalam Garganta ngejar Ggio yang juga kabur ngelariin diri dari Suchan) Waduh, bener-bener maniak kucing tuh iblis! Buset dah!

Marianne vessalius : (jawdrop) Kan udah gue bilang jangan ngomongin soal kucing di depan Suchan. Hhh, kayak gini deh jadinya!

Toushirou : (Cuma nyengir) Sorry, Thor. Hehehe (baca review lagi) Lagunya Aqua Timez sedih? Banget! Saya aja ampe banjir air mata pas dengerin tuh lagu. Byakuya mau balik ke Jepang? Iya, soalnya kontrak kami di fic-nya nika-chan yang judulnya Ghost Hunter udah mau habis. Lho? Mau dipeluk lagi sama saya? Boleh! (meluk-meluk Mika lagi sampe dianya tepar saking nggak kuat ngeliat senyumnya Shirou yang maut)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Buset, senyum membawa pingsan.

Kusaka : (sweatdrop juga) Oi, itu mah, senyum membawa luka atuh. Anne gimana sih?

Marianne vessalius : Nggak jaman kali senyum membawa luka! Sekarang mah, jamannya 'Senyum membawa duit'! Wekekekeke...

Kusaka : (double sweatdrop) Matre juga nih author! Hhhh ... Anne, Anne, kapan sih lo mau insyafnya?

Marianne vessalius : (ngedelik tajam ke arah Kusaka) Brengsek lo, Kusaka! Lo kira gue apaan, hah? Gue nggak matre tauk! Dan please deh! Gue bukan kriminal tauk! Di suruh insyaf buat apaan? Gue kan anak baik-baik! Jangan berasumsi ngaco loe!

Kusaka : (merinding ngeri) Iya, iya, gue ngerti.

Toushirou : (senyum-senyum gaje sambil nerusin baca review) Rangiku jarang ngomong? Iya tuh, katanya biar ada image kalemnya (*author : Kalem apanya?*) Tapi, sebenernya sih dia itu care dan suka bergaul lho!

Marianne vessalius : Yaaah, silakan lihat di chapter kemarin gimana caranya dia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya Gin. Ok?

Kusaka : Uhm, berikutnya dari **Bed wetter-livi**, dia bilang kalo dia emang kebiasaan pake bahasa SMS, yaah. Asal nggak keterusan aja, kita-kita kan nggak paham sama bahasa SMS yang aneh-aneh, paling-paling bahasa SMS yang standar.

Marianne vessalius : Yaah, saya juga mengakui kalau saya masih agak kurang dalam memahami bahasa SMS. Maklum saya termasuk orang yang nggak begitu paham soal yaah, yang berkaitan dengan mode-mode anak usia 15 tahun-an.

Kusaka : (ngelanjutin baca review) Soal Ichigo? Tenang, udah beres kok! Yah, walau hasilnya dia jadi bebek belur sih! Hehehe ...

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Woi, itu mah judul film yang dibintangi sama kelompok 'Bajaj'.

Kusaka : (sweatdrop) Ternyata dia demen banget nonton Para Pencari Tuhan, kalo nggak mana kenal dia sama kelompok 'Bajaj'. (ngelanjutin baca review lagi) Hah? Liat orang amnesia jadi pengen mukul biar inget lagi? Buset, sadis amir! Si amir aja nggak sadis kok! Humm, Toushirou itu sebenarnya straight, cuma si Jeruk itu aja yang ngomong seenaknya kalo si Toushi tuh uke-nya dia! Dasar semprul!

Marianne vessalius : (ikutan marah) Tauk tuh! Rasanya pengen banget ngelempar dia pake tamengnya Crusader di game Ragnarok yang segede gaban itu, biar nyaho tuh Jeruk! Kayaknya gue belum puas bikin dia babak belur! Khekhekhekhe! (ketawa setan lagi)

Kusaka : (ngerinding ngebayangin Anne bawa-bawa Holy Guard yang gedenya bukan main)

Neliel : (sweatdrop ngeliat muka pucet Kusaka) Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain kenapa Kak Soi Fon jadi bawel banget? Thor! Mau jawab ga?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu ... Nggak tahu deh. Di sini dia memang doyan banget berceramah. Makanya dia, Ggio, dan Grimm dijuluki dengan sebutan Trio Berisik. Hehehe ...

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Katanya Kak Byakuya payah, masa nggak ngebolehin Kak Ran latihan? (natap Byakuya) Uhm, Kak Byakuya kenapa nggak ngebolehin Kak Ran ikut latihan?

Byakuya : Sebenernya sih saya takut TBC-nya makin parah, tapi dianya maksa. Ya udah deh. Terpaksa.

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Itu sih bukan jawaban, Kak! Uhm, Kak Ggio katanya salah tuh! Harusnya kemarin bilang sama Mbak Anne tuh 'Aye, aye miss' bukannya 'Aye, aye, sir!'

Ggio : (nyengir) Sorry, gue kebiasaan bilang gitu pas jadi bajak laut dulu! Hehehe ...

All : (jawdrop, mata selebar piring) WHAAATTTT? Lo dulunya bajak laut~? O.O

Ggio : (garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir) Hehe, iya ...f ^-^

All : Buseeeeettt! Pantesan aja gayanya slenge'an! Ternyata itu tokh penyebabnya! Anjriiiittt! O.o

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Biasa aja kali! -_-'

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Hmm, tentang cerita Eragonnya ... Waaaiiii! (mata berbinar-binar lagi) Bagus banget ceritanya! Lagi dong Gerpot-sama! Lagi! Saya tunggu! Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan! Semalam saya mimpi indah lho, Gerpot-sama! Mimpiin si Aizen kalah trus Kak Ulqui, Kak Toushi, Kak Ggio, Kak Gin, dan Kak Ichi punya anak lucu-lucu! Wuiihh, jadi nggak sabar nunggu perang ini selesai!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Itu kan cuma mimpi, Nel-chan! Nggak usah heboh gitu lah!

Ulquiorra : (triple sweatdrop) Saya akan membacakan review berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**, katanya dia pengen tahu latihan para pencabut nyawa, udah dijelasin kok di chap kemarin! Santai aja! Nel sama Rangiku mau di bawa kemana? Ke tempat latihan dong! Kan perang udah mau deket!

Marianne vessalius : (menatap takjub pada Ulqui yang bisa dengan santainya ngejawab review para readers)

Ulquiorra : (ngelanjutin baca review) Eh? Setiap baca yang ulquihime nyengir-nyengir gaje? Kenapa? Mang bagus banget ya?

Marianne vessalius : Sepertinya dia senang, baguslah! Tetap baca fic-ku ini yaaa?

Ulquiorra : (mata membulat lebar) Ikut blushing pas baca chap 10? O.O (muka blushing berat) Nggak nyangka saya. Oh, ya. Saya hampir lupa, ini hari keberapa saya mati ya? Kata orang sih setelah 40 hari, orang bisa bangkit lagi. Anda ingin saya rukun dengan Hime? Pastilah! Saya tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakitinya! Saya tunggu review Anda selanjutnya! (memberi penghormatan ala _butler_)

Marianne vessalius : (sukses dibuat cengok sama tingkah OOC Ulqui)

Gin : (sweatdrop) Lho? Kenapa ada yang nubruk saya, ya? (noleh ke belakang, trus masang senyum ceria) Gapapa deh, baiklah berikutnya dari **EmeraldEyesPeach**, humm ... sepertinya dia senang sekali ya jadi adik saya? Syukurlah!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Oh, ya tentang fic itu, saya baru baca kemarin-kemarin. Maklum saya kan nggak bisa online terus. Jadi yaaa, gitu deh! Oh, Emerald-han benci Hime ya? Yaah, saya nggak bisa menyalahkan anda sih, tapi yang bunuh si Ichi dan Rukia kan Tatsuki. Bukan Hime, ngamuk saja ke dia, ok? Peace! ^-^ V

Gin : (jawdrop) Bikin scene HitsuHina yang hot? O.O Gimana thor?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Baiklah, saya buat! Selamat menikmati kalau udah jadi yaaa?

Gin : (sigh)

Rangiku : Wooww, review baru! Dari **fi-kun31**, katanya manteranya panjang amat? Apa nggak cape nyebutnya? Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Lha? Itu kan memang mantera asli dari sononya, saya ngambil dari hadou 31, hadou 33, hadou 63, dan hadou 73. Yang lainnya ngarang sendiri. Wkwkwkw ...

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Ngg, katanya Momo hampir nyium Toushi, tapi diganggu sama Ichi. Trus dia bilang katanya mendingan si Ichi dibakar aja. Buset, kejem amat!

Marianne vessalius : (double sweatdrop) Padahal si amat nggak kejam. Ng, minta tambah HitsuHina dan tampilkan GgioSoi? Wokeh, saya tampilin di chap ini!

Momo : Berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya chap kemarin keren. Oh, ya Thor. Dia nanya, katanya lagu di chap kemarin tuh apa ya?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu. Itu lagunya One Republic yang judulnya 'Apologize'. Nggak nyambung ya? Sorry, kalau nggak nyambung. (bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada **aRaRaNcHa**)

Gin : Ng, baca review lagi? (sweatdrop) Yah, nggak apa-apa deh! Berikutnya dari **EmeraldEyesPeach**, humm kayaknya dia seneng banget dilibatkan kemarin, ya? Warna rambutnya beda sama saya? Tapi seenggaknya mukanya mirip, walau matanya nggak sipit. Black coffin memang hadou no 90. tapi kayaknya Momo-han nggak jadi make tuh mantra buat ngegosongin Ichi.

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kalo Rangik mati, ntar Gin sama siapa? Soal Gin nggak bisa nolong Rangiku, ya itu tadi. Manteranya harus dihancurkan dari dalam oleh yang terkena jurus. Jadi, yaaa gitu deh!

Rukia : (sigh) Review selanjutnya dari Nona **Bed wetter-livi**, katanya dia mau berdamai dengan Ichigo setelah beberapa hari berturut-turut mengibarkan bendera perang dingin. Yah, katanya dia juga bosen bertengkar terus dengan Nona. Jadi mau damai aja. Lagian dia juga nggak mau dimasukkin lagi ke _iron maiden_ dan disiksa pake _bondage toys_ di ruang penyiksaan di pojok studio. Katanya sereeeemmm!

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Pengen liat Toushirou cepet sembuh? Wokeh, saya sembuhin di chap ini. Jangan dibom dong! Kasian kan sodara gue!

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Siapa yang sodara lo? Ogah gue!

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Oh, ya? Lo masih nolak kalo gue ngasih ini? (nunjukkin semangka 3 truk)

Toushirou : (mata berbinar-binar, iler netes, muka sumringah) Mbaaaaakkk! Mauuuu!

Rukia : (sweatdrop liat tingkah Toushi yang berubah 180 derajat) Bener-bener lemah sama semangka ya, si Toushi? Ampun deh!

Marianne vessalius : Yong'kro coy! Btw, release command zanpakutounya tuh yang bener 'Souten ni Zase' neng! Bukan 'Souten ni Saze', kalo diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia Souten ni Zase tuh artinya "Duduklah di Langit Bunga Es" atau "**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens", **ntar kalo 'Souten ni Saze' artinya jadi 'Tentunya di Langit Bunga Es!" (apanya? Nggak jelas kan?) Ok, saya akan update sekilat mungkin! Nyehehehehe ,...XD

Neliel : Uhum, berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, lha? Kok malah nyuruh Kak Ulqui buat nyerang Kak Toushi? Kasian dong sama Kak Toushi, nanti jadi kornet diterjang tombaknya Kak Ulqui.

Marianne vessalius : (rolling eyes) Hum? 2 adegan romantis? Yang mana? Kasih tahu saya ya?

Neliel : (mata berbinar-binar) Huaaaa, lanjutannya makin seru! Ok, deh Gerpot-sama! Lanjutkan di review berikutnya! Ya? Ya?

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Berikutnya dari , katanya dia seneng si Ulquiorra muncul dan ga dibikin OOC. Ngg, terus dia nanya bukannya tombaknya si Ulqui warnanya hijau? Bagaimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya sudah saya jelaskan di Chapter 6, kalo saya nggak tahu tombaknya si Ulqui warnanya apa, coz di wikia yang kemarin-kemarin saya baca masih pake warna hitam putih. Baru berwarnanya sekarang-sekarang. Jadi saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mau diganti sekarang ya, udah telat lah!

Orihime : (ngelanjutin baca review) Trus katanya lagi, soal perkataannya Ulqui yang 'tak ada darah yang tumpah' itu katanya sama dari salah satu fic UlquiHime yang pernah ia baca. Gimana Thor? Trus Emeraru mendingan sama Byakuya aja, dari pada tuh duda sendirian, gimana?

Marianne vessalius : (nepuk dahi) Begini, saya memang baca fic yang satu itu, tapi itu pun sudah sekitar 2 bulan lebih yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya saya nampaknya masih teringat-ingat sama cerita itu di otak saya. Dan saya punya kebiasaan menuangkan semua yang ada di otak tanpa disaring dulu. Jadinya ya, begitu deh! Ada adegan yang sama dengan fic lain. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Ternyata punya daya ingat bagus itu nggak baik juga ya? Daya ingat fotografis milik author itu sepertinya merepotkan juga.

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Tapi, imbasnya saya sering ceroboh dan mudah melupakan hal-hal sepele. Menyebalkan!

Orihime : (jawdrop) Hidupnya si author yang satu ini kayaknya lebih kacau dari yang saya duga.

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) URUSAI! Aku lagi pusing nih!

Orihime : (langsung diam dan tak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

Soi Fon : Hhh, berikutnya dari **SoiFonLuppi-JustMine L S A 98**, katanya dia kaget banget si Kusaka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kusakusa' sama Ulqui. Dan dia juga simpati sama modem-mu yang error itu, thor! Ckck, perhatian amat ya?

Marianne vessalius : (lagi bad mood berat) Masih bagus dia bersimpati, lha elo? BerIm3?

Soi Fon : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya authorku ini lagi PMS, habis bawaannya jengkel mulu. Mm, cewek yang dateng ke rumahnya Kusaka bisa dilihat di chap ini. Kaien Shiba itu katanya cuma muncul sebagai figuran aja, kan Rukia sudah sama Ichigo, begitu kata author.

Marianne vessalius : Ok, saya jawab pertanyaan yang berikutnya. Saya memang suka GrimmNel, tapi saya nggak antipati sama yang masangin Nel sama Nnoi kok! Saya juga nggak mau bashing dan memflame orang yang bikin pair itu. Tentang saya yang benci Nnoi itu, soalnya di anime dia kan yang bikin Nel mundur dari Espada, jadi ya gitu deh! Saya nggak masalah kok kalau baca fic yang pairnya NnoiNel, asalkan ceritanya bagus dan nggak pelit kata or nggak tentu arahnya. Referensi? Ada benarnya juga, tapi saya hanya membacanya cuma buat refreshing kok! Hehe ,... Jangan marah lagi sama saya. OK?

Soi Fon : (geleng-geleng ngga habis pikir)

Toushirou : Berikutnya dari **Mika Zaoldyeck-623**, dia nanya gadis yang datang ke rumahnya Kusaka, Thor. Gimana? Mau jawab?

Marianne vessalius : Baik, jawabannya adalaaaaahhh ... Senna! Bagaimana? Cocok nggak sama Kusaka? Soal HitsuHina, saya tambah di chap ini dan besok deh! OK?

Rangiku : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai!

Orihime : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Szayel : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All : (sweatdrop)

Szayel : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All: Dasar pemaksa!

Kusaka : Jiah, ni bences ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Szayel) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	17. Chapter 16

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, menampilkan kekerasan yang—err, agak berlebihan, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan mode Update KILAT! Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Kalau mau flame, flame saja! Saya tak keberatan kok! Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas review di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

"Pelepasan segel 6,5,4, memasuki tahap darurat! Pelepasan segel kedua kekuatan terlarang diizinkan, situasi S. Izin aktivasi _Hohenheim_ diakui! Penaklukan musuh hingga musnah total dimulai!" ucap Toushirou seraya memejamkan matanya lagi. Sementara ia membentuk simbol _pentacle_ dengan tebasan sabit panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin memperlihatkan wujudku yang satu ini pada kalian, Iblis. Tapi, kalian sudah memaksaku untuk mengeluarkannya ..."ucap Toushirou pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menyaksikan bahwa iblis yang sedang dilawannya sedang terperangah melihatnya melepaskan segel kekuatan tingkat ke dua. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini ... Rasakan dan nikmatilah penderitaan, iblis jahanam!" serunya dengan nada dingin dan penuh nafsu membunuh.

Sekujur tubuhnya diliputi aura biru yang sangat kuat, dan memunculkan kabut dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik di sekelilingnya. Kabut yang semula menutupi pandangan itu, perlahan menipis dan memperlihatkan sosok baru Toushirou. Berbeda dengan pelepasan segel tingkat pertama, pelepasan segel saat ini membuat Toushirou nampak seperti 'monster'.

Rambut putih miliknya memanjang hingga pinggangnya, matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ berubah warna menjadi merah darah, pakaian hitam dengan jubah berekor dari es digantikan oleh _long dress_ panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi dari atas hingga bawah, giginya menjadi bertaring, kukunya berubah menjadi cakar, dan di belakang punggungnya muncul 3 pasang sayap hitam lebar yang besarnya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ka, kau?" pekik Yammy tertahan di sela-sela keterkejutannya. "Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Malaikat atau iblis?" seru iblis bertubuh besar itu masih belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Yah, mungkin keduanya ..." kata Toushirou tenang. Ia melangkah ke arah iblis bertubuh besar itu dan berkata dalam suara pelan, namun cukup terdengar bagi Momo dan kawan-kawannya. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini? Manusia memakan sapi dan unggas, serta mengisi jiwanya dengan takwa dan doa yang mereka panjatkan pada Tuhan. Lalu jiwa dan darah manusia-manusia itu, kalian, para iblis-lah yang memangsanya." Toushirou menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menatap tenang Yammy yang berada di hadapannya selama beberapa saat, dan menambahkan dengan santainya. "Kalau begitu, apakah ada ... suatu makhluk hidup yang memangsa kalian?"

Yammy yang merasa sekujur tubuhnya membeku, langsung menyerang Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu secara membabi buta. Toushirou menghindari semua serangan itu dengan mudah, dan menyerang iblis bertubuh besar itu dengan sabit panjangnya yang kini berwarna merah darah.

"_Curse of Pain_ ..." ucap Toushirou seraya mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah tubuh Yammy. Sesaat tidak terjadi perubahan pada tubuh Yammy. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sekujur tubuh Yammy telah dipenuhi luka-luka sayat yang cukup lebar.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Yammy menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakitnya semakin menghebat saat ia berteriak keras, Toushirou yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai kesenangan, dan menikmati penderitaan iblis bertubuh besar itu.

"Semakin kau berteriak, semakin lebar luka yang ditimbulkan dari seranganku. Organ-organ tubuhmu pun akan mengalami kerusakan hebat karena teriakanmu itu." Toushirou menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan mendekati iblis bertubuh besar itu. "Jadi, hanya sebatas ini ... kekuatan milik prajurit peringkat 10 dari pasukan iblis yang dipimpin Aizen? Menyedihkan sekali ..." kata Toushirou.

Ucapan itu menyulut kemarahan Yammy dan dia menggunakan _Diablo Flash_ yang ia tembakkan dari mulutnya pada Toushirou dan menambah tenaganya. Toushirou menahan serangan itu dengan menggunakan jurus _Calamity Thunder_-nya, dan membuat ledakan besar di tempat itu. Yammy berusaha melihat melalui kumparan debu disekelilingnya, namun gerakannya terlalu lambat bagi Toushirou yang muncul di sisi kanannya, sabit merah panjangnya sudah siap menyayat bagian tubuh Yammy. Beruntung Yammy menghindar tepat pada waktunya, meski dia tidak bisa mencegah luka di leher dan pinggangnya yang bisa lebih parah jika dia tidak bergerak cepat.

Momo dan kawan-kawannya memperhatikan kedua makhluk yang sama-sama terlihat seperti monster itu sedang bertarung. Tubuh Momo bergetar hebat saat melihat sosok Toushirou saat ini, sosok yang mirip dengan vampir yang haus akan darah. Kusaka yang mulanya bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Momo, segera paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis lembut itu. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis bermata _hazel_ itu dan menyuruh Rangiku untuk menenangkan Momo dari shock. Rangiku menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan menarik Momo ke pelukannya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan putrinya.

Ichigo yang sedang melawan iblis-iblis kelas teri bersama Ulquiorra terperangah melihat pertarungan Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu dengan Yammy yang sangat keras dan sangat tidak seimbang. Apalagi saat ini tubuh besar Yammy itu dipenuhi luka-luka akibat serangan _Curse of Pain_-nya Toushirou beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melihat pelepasan segel tingkat keduanya Toushirou, sejak Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu pertama kali memakainya dan memutuskan untuk tak akan pernah menggunakannya lagi, karena Toushirou akan jatuh dalam kondisi _berserk_ bila terlalu lama dalam wujud pelepasan segel keduanya.

"Apakah ini kekuatan Pencabut Nyawa _Hybrid_?" ucap Yammy yang sekujur tubuhnya telah dipenuhi luka lebar dan darah yang menetes-netes dari lukanya.

Toushirou muncul beberapa depa di depan Yammy. Dia mengayunkan sabit merah panjangnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan memunculkan sebentuk cahaya hitam berbentuk bulan sabit.

"_Silent Grave_ ..." kata Toushirou seraya mengarahkan 'bulan sabit hitam' itu ke arah Yammy. Yammy sendiri berusaha untuk menghindar dari terjangan jurus itu. Namun entah kenapa, 'bulan sabit hitam' itu muncul secara tidak terduga dari belakang Yammy dan menabrak tubuh besar Yammy, sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar.

Melihat tubuh Yammy tergeletak tidak berdaya, Toushirou yang masuk dalam kondisi _berserk_ itu menyeringai menakutkan. "Aku lupa bilang kalau jurus itu bisa menghilang dan muncul secara tak terduga. Tapi, kau beruntung masih bisa selamat dari 'Silent Grave'." sindir Toushirou dibarengi senyum mengejeknya.

"Monster!" ejek Yammy sinis di tengah-tengah rintihan sakitnya. Mata merah Toushirou melebar.

"Kata-katamu itu membuatku kehilangan rasa kasihan padamu, iblis jahanam..." kata Toushirou dengan dinginnya. Dia mencengkeram tubuh Yammy dan menariknya ke arahnya sehingga wajah iblis bertubuh besar itu menghadap ke arah wajah Toushirou. "Karena kau sangat mengesalkan, sebaiknya kau kumakan saja, ya?"

Mata coklat Yammy melotot ngeri mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan horror dari mulut Yammy. Dalam waktu sekejap, Szayel dan para _fraccion_-nya yang sedang bertarung langsung menoleh ke arah Toushirou dan melihat kalau Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu tengah menghisap darah Yammy dari leher iblis bertubuh besar itu!

"Arggh, Arggghh!" Yammy mengerang kesakitan ketika Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu mengambil beberapa teguk darah dari lehernya.

Toushirou langsung menarik taringnya dari leher Yammy dan melempar tubuh iblis itu ke tanah. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu menyeka sisa darah di bibirnya dan berkata.

"Jelek sekali, Iblis! Itu tak akan menjadi obat ataupun racun di tubuhmu!" Toushirou mengacungkan sabit merah panjangnya ke udara. Matanya menatap Yammy dengan tatapan tajam, bibirnya mengulas senyum yang sangat mengerikan. "Dengan ini, akan kuakhiri riwayatmu!"

Yammy tebelalak lagi saat Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya di udara membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sangat besar. Udara di sekitarnya langsung menjadi udara beracun yang terasa menyesakkan dan seolah-olah menarik hawa kehidupan dari makhluk-makhluk hidup di sekitarnya.

"_Ring of End_!" ucap Toushirou.

Lingkaran itu lalu menghisap seluruh hawa kehidupan Yammy, berikut kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Iblis bertubuh besar itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris sebelum akhirnya hanya tersisa serpihan tulang yang tertinggal di tempat itu. Toushirou mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan tulang itu menjadi satu dan mengucapkan mantera.

"_Soul Release_!" bisik Toushirou.

Dalam sekejap, jiwa-jiwa manusia yang ada dalam tulang-tulang milik Yammy itu terbebas dan tampaklah roh-roh manusia yang menangis karena mereka semua mati secara tidak wajar. Toushirou memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan mengembalikan wujudnya menjadi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam normal, meski rambut putihnya masih tetap panjang akibat pemakaian pelepasan segel tingkat dua-nya.

Toushirou hendak memutuskan tali kehidupan mereka pada saat itu juga, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tak mampu mengayunkan sabit panjang itu. Matanya menatap nanar pada roh-roh manusia yang masih menangis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lemah, senyum yang sangat berbeda pada saat ia melepaskan segel tingkal ke dua tadi. Senyumnya terlihat sangat lembut dan juga mengandung ketulusan.

"Maaf, ya? Aku tak bisa mengantarkan roh kalian. Tapi, kalian jangan khawatir! Kalian pasti di antarkan ke tempat yang layak, di mana jiwa kalian berada seharusnya," katanya pelan. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, ia jatuh terduduk di depan roh-roh manusia itu.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" bisik Toushirou pelan sesaat sebelum kegelapan datang dan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di sisi lain lapangan, tempat pertarungan Ichigo, Byakuya, Emeraru, Ggio, Soi Fon, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjaw ...

Sebuah ledakan keras akibat tubrukan dari _Holy Lighning_ Ichigo dan _Demon Thunder_-nya Verona membuat Kusaka dan taman-temannya yang berada dalam barrier _Safety Wall_-nya Momo terlonjak. Kusaka meminta Momo untuk membuka barrier, Momo mengiyakannya. Setelah barrier dibuka, Kusaka dan yang lainnya segera bergabung dengan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan untuk melawan Rumina, Verona, Medazeppi, Yylfordt, dan Szayel.

"Hhh, jadi kalian ingin melawanku secara beramai-ramai?" tanya Szayel di sertai keluhan dan desahan nafas panjangnya.

"Kalau itu maumu, kami akan segera menghajarmu, brengsek!" kata Soi Fon pedas. Sarung tangan bersengatnya sudah bertengger manis di tangan kanannya.

"Hhh, aku paling nggak suka bertarung beramai-ramai. Tapi, ya sudahlah!" kata Szayel agak kesal. Ia menepukkan tangannya tiga kali dan semua _fraccion_-nya segera mendekat ke arahnya. "Kalian orang-orang yang cukup menarik! Sayangnya, hidup kalian akan berakhir di sini!" seru iblis itu dengan sombongnya. Kelimanya diliputi aura hitam kelam yang kental. Dan perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka berdua berubah.

Ichigo dan, sepuluh temannya (minus Senna, karena dibuat pingsan oleh hipnotisnya Gin) melihat kelima iblis itu bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Szayel bertransformasi menjadi semacam makhluk yang mirip gurita setengah manusia. Pakaian putihnya menjadi semacam gaun dengan aksen ungu di bagian atas baju dan lengannya. Kuku-kukunya memanjang dan berwarna ungu. Di belang punggungnya terdapat semacam tanduk berwarna ungu muda. Sedangkan Yylfordt berubah wujud menjadi semacam makhluk yang mirip dengan banteng dengan perisai tulang berwarna putih. Tiga makhluk lainnya bertransformasi menjadi semacam prajurit dengan armor berwarna ungu muda.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita, Pencabut Nyawa!" kata Szayel dengan nada mengejek.

Ggio yang merasa panas, langsung menyerangnya dengan gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata. Kusaka langsung mengenali jurus apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Ggio, karena ia pernah merasakannya waktu latihan bersama Pencabut Nyawa berambut gelap berkepang dan bermata emas itu. Serangan kilat yang amat mematikan.

"_Fatality Sonic Blow_!" seru Ggio seraya menghujamkan _wakizashi_-nya berkali-kali ke tubuh Szayel.

Iblis itu mencoba berkelit dari serangan kilatnya Ggio dan luput dari luka serius akibat terjangan jurus Ggio. Namun Szayel tak menyadari kalau Ggio dan Soi Fon tengah berencana untuk menyerangnya dari dua arah, untuk menahan agar iblis berambut pink itu tak menggunakan gerakan kilatnya untuk kabur dari sergapan Ggio dan juga yang lainnya.

"_Meteor Assault_!" ucap Soi Fon.

Ia segera menghujamkan sengat logamnya ke dada Szayel sebanyak dua kali, dan tanpa jeda. Sebelum Szayel membalas serangan Soi Fon, Ggio menghadang iblis berambut pink itu dan melancarkan tendangan secara beruntun. Tubuh Szayel terpental ke udara, Soi Fon tak membuang kesempatan itu dan kembali menusukkan sengat logamnya.

"_Death In Two Steps_!" kata Soi Fon, sesaat sebelum luka pada tubuh Szayel melebar dan membentuk pola kupu-kupu.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Szayel nampak diam tak bergerak. Soi Fon dan Ggio menghela nafas lega, dan segera beranjak untuk membantu teman-temannya yang lain. Namun baru beberapa langkah ...

"Aku puji kalian, karena bisa melukaiku sampai sejauh ini ... Pencabut Nyawa. Tapi, salah besar kalau kalian pikir kalian bisa membunuhku semudah itu!" kata Szayel tenang.

Mendengar itu, Soi Fon dan Ggio langsung menoleh ke arah di mana iblis berambut pink itu terbaring dan melihat kalau tubuh iblis itu melebur menjadi cairan hitam dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yylfordt yang sedang bertarung dengan Ichigo dan Byakuya. Ichigo yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan iblis berambut pirang yang sedang dilawannya segera mengambil tindakan. Tangannya meremukkan sebuah batu berwarna biru, dan membacakan sebuah mantera.

"_Deadly Carol Sanctuary_!" ucapnya seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

Segera saja terbentuk sebuah area dengan cahaya suci yang melingkupi daerah yang dipijak oleh Yylfordt. Szayel yang berada dalam tubuh Yylfordt menjerit kesakitan dan keluar dari tubuh itu, dan berpindah ke tubuh Rumina. Kusaka yang mulai kesal dengan kelakuan iblis yang satu itu, akhirnya membantu menyerang dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Neliel dan Rangiku ikut membantu Kusaka, sedangkan Momo berlari ke arah Toushirou yang pingsan di depan roh-roh penasaran yang masih berada di tempatnya karena tali kehidupan mereka masih belum diputuskan oleh Toushirou.

"_Cronos Slicer_!" seru Neliel seraya mengarahkan bola energi berwarna merah pada Rumina yang kini dirasuki oleh Szayel. Namun dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh iblis berperingkat 8 itu.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu, manusia?" tanya Szayel dengan nada mengejek. Dan membalas menyerang gadis berambut hijau toska itu dengan _Diablo Flash_ miliknya.

Neliel segera menahan serangan itu dengan mantera _Mirror Force_, dan mengembalikan serangan itu pada Szayel. Szayel yang terkejut dengan kemampuan Nel langsung berkelit untuk menghindari serangan itu, namun Rangiku telah bertindak cepat dengan menggunakan mantera pengikat _Six Rods Prison of Light_. Tubuh Rumina yang telah dirasuki oleh Szayel terikat oleh enam pilar cahaya.

"Si, sial! Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?" desis Szayel geram.

"Percuma saja, mantera itu mengikat tubuhmu dan juga membuatmu tak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuanmu. Cukup sampai di sini saja, iblis! Kami akan segera mengakhiri hidupmu!" kata Emeraru sambil menatap dingin iblis yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkannya ke depan iblis yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Mantera kehancuran, _Black Coffin_!" bisik Emeraru. Dan dalam sekejap sebuah balok hitam yang terbuat dari energi segera melingkupi Szayel yang masih terikat mantera _Six Rods Prison of Light_ dan detik berikutnya hanya terdengar jeritan horror dari dalam balok itu. Sejurus kemudian, tak terdengar suara apapun di dalam balok hitam itu.

"_Magic Release_!" ucap Emeraru. Balok hitam itu langsung lenyap seketika, dan menyisakan jasad yang tertusuk-tusuk oleh tombak. Mata _hazel_ Nel menangkap adanya gerakan aneh dari cairan berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Rumina dan mengarah pada Emeraru. Sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat, gadis berambut hijau toska itu segera bertindak.

"Mantera penghancur, _Soul Destroyer_!" seru Nel seraya mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada cairan itu dan langsung menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping. Belum cukup, Neliel segera menyerangnya lagi dengan mantera _Soul Drain_, dan menyebabkan aura roh milik Szayel langsung menguap dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Hhhh, capek! Ternyata pertarungan kali ini cukup menguras tenaga, ya?" komentar Neliel seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai lapangan itu.

"Ya. Tapi aku terkejut, ternyata kau lebih tangguh daripada waktu itu ya, Neliel! Aku nggak nyangka!" puji Emeraru dibarengi senyum manisnya.

"Siapa dulu dong yang ngelatihnya!" kata Nel bangga. Emeraru langsung tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya di kejauhan.

Rangiku menarik nafas panjang dan menepuk pundak Nel. "Ayo, kita harus segera ke tempat Kak Gin! Para tamu-tamu itu pasti sudah tersadar, kita tak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Kita harus meminta bantuannya untuk memulihkan kembali kondisi lapangan yang rusak akibat pertarungan tadi." kata Rangiku pelan.

Nel menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap ke arah Emeraru. Emeraru mendesah pelan dan berkata. "Aku di sini saja. Aku akan memperbaiki daerah sebelah sini. Kalian ke tempat Kakak saja," tolak Emeraru halus.

Rangiku dan Nel segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi ke tempat di mana Gin, Rukia, dan Orihime sedang melindungi para tamu undangan di dalam _Holy Mirror Barrier_ buatan Gin.

Emeraru menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengacungkan kedua tangannya lurus-lurus ke arah bagian lapangan yang rusak akibat pertempuran beberapa saat lalu.

"_Reparate_!" ucapnya pelan. Dan perlahan-lahan kondisi lapangan itu kembali seperti semula sebelum terkena serangan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, gadis berambut coklat muda itu segera menyusul Rangiku dan Nel untuk kembali ke tempat kakaknya, Gin.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

"Haaahh, di luar dugaan kali ini lawannya kelewat berat, ya? Capek aku menggunakan mantera-mantera tingkat tinggi untuk menghajar iblis-iblis itu!" gerutu Ichigo saat sedang memulihkan kondisi tempat itu.

"Sudah, kau jangan cerewet! Lebih baik kau selesaikan saja tugasmu itu, Jeruk bodoh!" tukas Soi Fon kesal. Ia sedang memutus tali kehidupan dari roh-roh manusia yang keluar dari serpihan tulang Yammy dan mayat-mayat iblis yang beberapa saat lalu mereka lawan, bersama Ggio, Grimm, dan Ulquiorra.

"Iblis keparat, berani-beraninya mereka memakan jiwa-jiwa manusia sebanyak ini! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!" umpat Grimm jengkel. Giginya gemeretak menahan emosi yang meluap.

"Sudahlah, Grimmjaw. Tak ada gunanya marah-marah sekarang. Mereka semua sudah kalah dan yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah, kita harus segera memutuskan tali kehidupan orang-orang ini dan membawa mereka ke tempa yang seharusnya. Kita tak punya waktu untuk bersoal jawab dengan sesuatu yang sudah mati beberapa saat lalu," tukas Ulquiorra tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan nada datarnya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan sekali mereka. Jiwa-jiwa mereka histeris tanpa henti dan terus-menerus menangisi kematian mereka akibat perbuatan iblis-iblis keparat itu. Aku jadi tak tega memutus tali kehidupan mereka," bisik Ggio sedih. Mata emasnya menatap roh-roh yang sedang diputuskan tali kehidupannya dengan tatapan penuh simpati.

"Yah, memang malang nasib orang-orang ini," sahut Ulquiorra datar. Ggio langsung menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra dan menatap mata hijau _emerald_ dingin itu dengan penuh keheranan. "Tapi, mungkin ini sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Bahwa mereka harus tewas dengan cara demikian. Kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Ggio ... Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, kita harus memutuskan tali kehidupan mereka dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya. Hanya itu ..." Ulquiorra menambahkan.

Ggio menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia menggenggam erat wakizashi-nya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya, tentang hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah tinggal di dunia manusia selama berbulan-bulan ... perasaan dan pandangannya tentang manusia menjadi berubah.

Ia kini dapat merasakan kalau orang-orang yang meninggal secara tak wajar, sebenarnya menyimpan kesedihan yang amat sangat mendalam dan mereka tak pernah berharap akan mati dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Ggio juga mulai paham tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh Toushirou dan apa yang menyebabkan Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu menentang keras peraturan yang dibuat oleh Pimpinan tertinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam. Hanya saja, Ggio terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaannya itu. Ia khawatir, kalau ia mengatakan pendapatnya tentang manusia ... baik ia maupun Soi Fon akan menerima sanksi keras dari Genryuusai, yang berarti akan membuat Soi Fon menderita. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi!

"Toushi, maaf. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik ..." bisik Ggio nyaris tak terdengar. Namun bisikan yang sarat akan perasaan itu tersampaikan pada Toushirou yang masih berada dalam kondisi pingsan.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

"Shi ... Toushi ..." suara-suara yang terdengar panik memanggil-manggil nama seorang pemuda kecil berambut putih yang masih berada dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan mata pemuda itu membuka. Sosok orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya nampak kabur.

"Toushirou!" seruan itu segera menyadarkan pemuda kecil itu. Mata Toushirou langsung terbuka lebar, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Mencoba meyakinkan penglihatannya.

"Hai, Momo ... kau tidak terluka?" tanya Toushirou pelan, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Bodoh ... justru kau yang terluka berat, kan?" jawab Momo dengan nada marah. Ia kesal dengan tindakan Toushirou yang dinilainya amat ceroboh saat menghadapi iblis yang bernama Yammy beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, di sisi lain ... ia amat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih yang baru saja sembuh dari amnesianya itu.

"Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja, kok! Lihat kau jadi penuh debu begini," seloroh Toushirou seraya mengusap-usap rambut dan wajah Momo seolah ada kotoran yang menempel di sana. Pipi Momo langsung merah seketika saat tangan mungil nan halus itu membelai rambut dan wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, coba kau lihat kondisi roh-roh yang ada di dekatku. Apa mereka sudah dibawa ke tempat yang seharusnya?" tanya Toushirou lembut.

Baru saja Momo akan membuka mulut, sebuah suara sudah menyela. "Jangan khawatir! Mereka sudah dibawa ke tempat seharusnya!" Toushirou dan Momo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang Pancabut Nyawa berambut biru langit dan bermata sapphire berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Lalu, mereka bagaimana?" tanya Toushirou ingin tahu. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan berusaha mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah.

"Kan sudah kukatakan tadi! Mereka sudah diantar ke tempat yang seharusnya!" jawab Grimm kesal.

"Bukan, bukan roh-roh itu yang kumaksud," Toushirou mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Alis Grimm mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Yang kutanyakan, bagaimana nasib iblis-iblis yang kalian lawan tadi? Kalian menang dan menghabisnya? Atau ... kalian membawanya ke tempat yang sama dengan Hichigo dan Luppi?"

Grimm tidak segera menjawab, karena ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana seharunya memulai kata-katanya pada pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri di hadapannya. Melihat gelagat itu, Ulquiorra segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah di delete beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi kau tak perlu mencemaskan soal mereka, Toushirou ..." jawab Ulqui datar.

"Oh, begitu ..." desah Toushirou lega.

Mata violet Kusaka terus memperhatikan Toushirou beberapa saat, sebelum ia terkikik geli yang terdengar samar-samar karena ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mata hijau _emerald_ Touhirou langsung terarah pada Kusaka dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung itu dengan tatapa heran.

"Ada apa Kusaka?" tanya Toushirou dengan alis mengernyit.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku senang ternyata ingatanmu sudah pulih ya, Hitsu-chan! Aku senang sekali!" kata Kusaka gembira. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri saking bahagianya.

"Terima kasih, aku tak akan bisa begini kalau tidak ada bantuan dari kalian!" sahut Toushirou dengan pipi tersipu, karena malu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok! Biasa aja kali, Toushi!" ujar Soi Fon seraya mengibas tangannya perlahan, tanda tak ingin bantuannya dibesar-besarkan.

"Kita kan temanmu! Jadi wajar dong, kalau kita membantumu! Iya nggak?" tanya Ggio pada Grimm yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tul itu!" sahut Grimm mengiyakan ucapan Ggio seraya mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Omong-omong, Toushirou-han ..." Gin yang sedari tadi terdiam angkat bicara. "Rambut Anda malam ini bagus sekali, ya? Saya jadi iri sama Anda!" tukas Gin seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Rambut?" alis Toushirou mengernyit. "Rambutku biasa sa—" ucapan Toushirou terputus saat tangannya meraba rambutnya. Mata hijau _emerald_nya melebar, dan ia berseru kaget. "A, apa ini? Ke, kenapa rambutku jadi panjang begini?"

"Hhh, baru juga mau kubilangin ..." desah Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Kamu sengaja kan, Jeruk?" sindir Byakuya sinis.

"Tapi, itu biar jadi kejutan kan?" kata Ichigo seraya mengedip jahil pada Byakuya, yang langsung dapat _death glare_ dari cowok berambut sebahu yang memakai jepit rambut di kepalanya itu.

"Sudahlah, Shirou-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok! Kamu malah tampak ... semakin manis!" puji Momo tulus.

"Aku nggak manis! Aku kan cowok!" tukas Toushirou dengan muka merah.

"Aduh, Kak Toushi _blushing_! Imut deh!" goda Nel sambil mencolek pipi Toushirou.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak manis! Aku kan cowok!" seru Toushirou gusar.

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu!" kata para Pencabut Nyawa itu memojokkan Toushirou.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU INI TIDAK MANIS DAN JUGA IMUT! DASAR BODOH!" teriak Toushirou kesal.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Beberapa hari kemudian ... di sebuah restoran tempat Ggio dan Soi Fon bekerja ...

"Baiklah, untuk merayakan kesembuhan Hitsu-chan ... ayo kita makan sepuasnyaa~!" seru Kusaka ceria.

"_By the way_, Soujiro Kusaka ..." kata Ggio dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah. "KENAPA _LOE_ MILIHNYA DI RESTORAN TEMPAT KAMI KERJA, HAH? SENGAJA _LOE_, YA?" bentak Ggio. Urat mencuat di dahi pemuda berambut gelap berkepang dan bermata emas itu.

"Lho, nggak ada salahnya kan mencoba masakan Indonesia?" cengir Kusaka. Ngeles dia rupanya. "Lagipula, katanya di restoran Padang 'Sabar Menanti' ini, masakannya enak-enak, lho! Aku jadi penasaran ingin mencoba dan memakannya sebanyak mungkin! Ehehehe ..." Kusaka menambahkan kata-katanya dengan amat santai.

Ggio langsung panas, ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung dan bermata violet itu ... kalau saja tidak dicegah oleh Soi Fon.

"Sabar ..." kata Soi Fon pelan.

"Tapi, Soi—"

"Kau ingin kita dipecat sama Pak Iruha gara-gara nggak bisa melayani tamu dengan baik? Bersabarlah sedikit, Ggio! Ingat senyum adalah senjata terampuh untuk mengatasi semua permasalahan ini!" tukas Soi Fon menekankan setiap kata-katanya, pertanda kalau ia sangat serius dengan semua ucapannya.

Ggio mendesah nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Ggio seraya mempersiapkan catatan menu di tangan.

Kusaka dan kawan-kawan langsung bersemangat untuk memesan semua makanan yang tertera di daftar menu dengan alasan ingin mencoba semua masakan khas Padang, tentunya dengan variasi rasa agar yang peka terhadap rasa pedas bisa tetap menikmati masakan Padang. Ggio mencatat semua pesanan teman-temannya itu dengan cepat, dan teliti. Setelah selesai, ia memohon izin dan memberikan semua daftar pesanan pada Soi Fon yang bertugas di dapur.

"Mohon tunggu sejenak," kata Ggio sopan pada para tamunya itu. Saat ia hendak beranjak menuju ke dapur, Grimm menahannya.

"Ada apalagi?" bentak Ggio dalam bisikan. Ia tak mau menarik perhatian pengunjung-pengunjung yang lain gara-gara ulah teman-temannya yang sengak.

"Duduklah di sini bersama kami. Kau kan teman kami, tak pantaslah berdiri kayak pelayan begitu!" kata Grimm dengan amat sangat santainya.

_Ini orang ..._ gerutu Ggio dalam hati. Namun, dengan berat hati ia akhirnya mengalah. Terpaksa deh nemenin Grimm dan juga yang lainnya, meski nantinya dia bakalan kena semprot si Bos.

Namun dugaannya salah, Iruha telah mengamati semua gerak-gerik mereka sejak mereka masuk ke dalam restoran. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemilik restoran berwajah ramah itu mendekati Ggio dan menyapanya.

"Mereka teman-temanmu, Ggio?" tanya Iruha ramah dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya.

Ggio menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh tahu siapa saja mereka?" tanya Iruha lagi.

"Saya Gin Ichimaru," kata Gin sopan dengan senyum lebar khas yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Saya Emeraru Ichimaru, adiknya ..." ujar Emeraru seraya memberikan penghormatan pada Iruha.

"Saya Soujiro Kusaka."

"Saya Ichigo."

"Byakuya," kata Byakuya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Ggio langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika, begitu pula dengan Iruha.

"Saya Rukia."

"Umm, saya Orihime," kata Orihime dengan wajah _blushing-blushing_ nggak jelas.

"Aku Rangiku Matsumoto," kata Rangiku seraya menebar senyum.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank!" sahut Nel ceria.

"Aku Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez," ujar Grimm seraya menunjuk dirinya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, salam kenal Tuan ..." ucap Ulqui tetap dengan nada datarnya. Dan sukses membuat Iruha dan Ggio _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Saya Senna, salam kenal Pak!" seru Senna dengan riangnya.

"Saya Momo Hinamori dan ini Toushirou Hitsugaya," kata Momo seraya menunjuk dirinya dan Toushirou yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mata coklat Iruha mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya pada sosok imut yang duduk di sebelah Momo. Namanya memang Toushirou, yang sudah pasti mengindikasikan kalau orang tersebut adalah cowok. Namun entah kenapa, Iruha meragukannya. Terlebih sosok itu berkulit putih mulus, bermata hijau _emerald_ yang indah menawan, berparas manis, berperawakan mungil, dan berambut putih panjang dikuncir ponytail yang membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona. Sekali lagi catat, BERAMBUT PANJANG!

"Uhm, dik?" tanya Iruha ragu-ragu. Toushirou menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa, membuat Iruha langsung merasa tercekat seketika.

"Apa?" tanya Toushirou dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Iruha langsung merinding karenanya.

"Kamu laki-laki beneran?" tanya Iruha nekat.

Toushirou mendesah nafas panjang. "Iya, Pak! Saya ini lelaki tulen! Bapak mau periksa?" kata Toushirou dengan nada menantang.

"Oh, nggak! Maaf ..." kata Iruha takut-takut. Ia segera mengatur nafas dan memulihkan rasa shock-nya. "Baiklah, selamat menikmati sajian dari kami!" ujar Iruha saat pesanan mereka datang.

Mereka semua langsung menyerbu makanan yang baru datang itu dengan ganas, membuat Ggio, Senna, Momo, dan Toushirou _sweatdrop_. Apalagi Byakuya, tadinya sih kalem-kalem saja lihat makanan itu. Namun begitu melihat rendang, dan sate Padang yang so hots, dia langsung menggasak makanan-makanan itu tanpa dikomando lagi.

Toushirou menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nggak habis pikir. _Hhhh ... coba akalau hidupku damai kayak begini. Asyik kali, ya?_ pikirnya dalam hati seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Shirou-chan," bisik Momo di telinga Toushirou. Membuat Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih itu refleks menoleh ke arah sang gadis bermata _hazel_ itu. "Terima ksih banyak, ya?" kata Momo seraya menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama Momo ..." sahut Toushirou membalas senyum gadis itu.

Saat mereka sedang makan sepiring berdua dan saling menyuapi satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berseru ke arah meja mereka. "Heiii, sesama cewek dilarang pacaran di sini!"

Momo dan Toushirou celingukan mencari siapa yang orang itu maksud. Begitu mereka saling berpandangan, mereka tahu siapa yang orang itu maksud. Mereka berdua langsung membalas perkataan orang itu.

"KAMI INI BUKAN YURI, _AHO_!" bentak Toushirou dan Momo marah.

"Eh?" orang itu malah cengok.

"_GUE_ INI COWOK! DASAR DUNGU!" seru Toushirou menambahkan dengan pedas.

"Ma, maaf, mas!" seru orang itu sambil senyum-senyum gaje. "Saya kira cewek, habis rambut dan wajag mas, kayak cewek sih!"

Toushirou tambah panas mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditambah lagi Kusaka dan Ichigo malah cekikkan di temapatnya dengan ganasnya.

"Makanya, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat potong rambut panjangmu itu, Toushirou! biar nggak di sangka cewek! Hahahaha!" ujar mereka berdua dibarengi ketawa ganasnya.

Muka Toushirou hanya merah padam menahan amarah. Namun itu bukanlah masalah, karena ia sekarang bisa menikmati harinya dengan damai. Setidaknya begitu sebelum ada sebuah robekan dimensi di udara dan membentuk sebuah portal. Suchan berdiri di depan portal itu, dan memperhatikan mereka semua dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Rupanya kekuatanmu sudah bertambah, Tuan Toushirou ... Saya sangat menantikan pertarungan saya dengan Anda, karena Anda adalah mangsa saya yang paling lezat. Anda dan juga Nona Momo sudah semakin kuat ..." gumamnya perlahan. Ia menatap lurus kembali ke arah kedua sejoli yang masih bermesraan di meja makan restoran itu. Dia mendesah nafas panjang dan berkata. "Berjuanglah kalian ... Hei, kedua Penjaga Energi Murni!"

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (tampang stress, mata terbelalak kaget) Lho? Apa ini? Apa ini? Saya tak pernah buat cerita horror macam ini! Maafkan saya kalau nggak nyambung! Battle-nya pun hancur-hancuran! Kalau ada yang ngeluh dan lain sebagainya, silakan lempar keluhan lewat PM!

Toushirou : (mata ngebelalak, muka horror) Heii, Author sialan! Kenapa aku jadi _psycopat_ gaje begini? Mana disuruh menghisap darah si badan gede busuk itu lagi! Sarap loe!

Yammy : (nongol gaje+ngamuk-ngamuk) Kenapa gue dibunuh dengan cara begitu sih?

Marianne vessalius : (nyengir gaje) Sorry, gue sendiri juga heran kenapa gue bikin adegan kayak begitu ya? Kebanyakan nonton film horror! Hehehe ...

Ggio: (badan langsung merinding) Gile lu, Thor? Toushi kan masih kecil dan juga polos! Kenapa disuruh berperan jadi tokoh utama yang serem gitu sih?

Toushirou : (langsung nendang Ggio sampai semaput) Gue bukan anak kecil, _aho_!

Marianne vessalius : (bisik-bisik sama Ggio) Ggio, untuk sementara jangan ganggu si _mijikai hime_, dia lagi kesel berat gara-gara diminumin ramuan pemanjang rambut sama Szayel!

Ggio : (mata melotot) WHAT THE F****NG HELL! OoO Ngapain si bences rambut pink itu ngasih ramuan buat Toushi? Udah gitu kenapa rambutnya si Toushi jadi panjang begitu? Mau nyaingin Suzanna versi ubanan? (teriak nggak liat kondisi)

Toushirou : (udah ngeluarin aura horror, suhu ruangan turun 35 derajat) BANKAI ... DAIGUREN ...

Marianne vessalius : (mata membelalak) Let's run for your life, Ggio!

Ggio : Aye, aye, miss! (langsung kabur pake Sonido)

Toushirou : (marah-marah gaje, nyarungin lagi Hyourinmaru) NUMEROS B****RD! MALAH KABUR TUH BOCAH HARIMAU SIALAN! DAMMIT!

Grimmjaw : (ngelempar asbak ke Toushi) LANGUAGE, F***ER!

Ichigo : (ngelempar manekineko super gede ke si kucing biru) LANGUAGE, LIMP D*CK!

Marianne vessalius : (ngelempar mereka semua dengan karung beras 30 kg, botol galon yang masih penuh, dan barang-barang lainnya) DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF READERS, ALL OF YOU!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Kayak permainan "Swear and beat up".

Toushirou, Grimmjaw, Ichigo: (menatap ke arah author terkejut, berlumuran darah, ekspresi horor) Eh, Mbak Anne? Kemana aja? Baru kelihatan! Kirain tadi kabur bareng Ggio! (nyengir kuda)

Marianne vessalius : (sulk) Dari tadi juga gue ada di sini sambil ngeliatin lo-lo pada saling mengumpat pake bahasa kasar, Bodoh! Dilarang pakai bahasa kasar, karena ada kemungkinan anak kecil juga baca fic ini! (tangan udah ngepel-ngepel siap nonjok tuh Trio Rambut Nyentrik)

Ulquiorra : (sigh) Studionya jadi berantakan deh! Anne kalau marah bener-bener bikin kacau.

Toushirou, Grimmjaw, Ichigo : (menunduk ngeri) Banget! Kalau si Anne udah ngamuk, parah banget dah! Seisi studio langsung kayak kena puting beliung.

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) SHUT UP! LET'S READ AND ANSWER THE REVIEW, ALL OF YOU!

Soi Fon : (merinding ngeri liat wajah author yang lagi marah besar) Ba, baiklah, review pertama dari **SoiFonLuppi-JustMine L S A 98**, katanya Senna udah kenal sama Hitsu dan yang lainnya belum?

Marianne vessalius : (narik nafas dalam-dalam, kondisi normal, masang senyum manis) Belum, soalnya Kusaka nggak sempet ngenalin Toushi dan yang lainnya. ^-^ Tapi setelah semua kekacauan itu selesai, langsung dikenalin. Gitu deh!

Soi Fon : (sigh, ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? WHAT? O.O Aku dan Ggio jadian? (badan bergetar nahan marah) Ada yang nyebarin gosip tentang gue dan Ggio, ya? Sialan! (_Suzumebachi_ mode shinkai sudah siap di tangan, bersiap menuju ke kantor Asosiasi Shinigami Perempuan buat diacak-acak)

Marianne vessalius : (narik kerah belakang kimono Soi Fon) Mau kemana lo? Review belum beres dibaca juga!

Soi Fon : (mata melotot horror) Oi, Thor! Gue mau ngacak-ngacak tuh kantor! Seenaknya aja nyebarin gosip tentang gue sama Ggio!

Marianne vessalius : (ngernyitin alis) Semua udah pada tahu kaleee, kalo lo tuh pacaran sama Ggio! Nggak usah muna' lah!

Soi Fon : (buang muka, blushing hard) U, Urusai!

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Humm, baca bagian mereka jadi merinding? Lho? (ngerjap-ngerjapin mata nggak percaya) Saya berlebihan ya? Maaf, saya memang punya kelebihan mengingat segala sesuatu yang sudah lama dengan tepat dan cepat, tapi kalau tentang yang sepele-sepele pasti lupa! Nggak tahu kenapa! Saya sering kena omel sama ortu gara-gara hal yang bertentangan itu. T-T Jadi ya, gitu deh! Haha, 'Scary Job'? Maksudnya yang pas bagian Ggio lagi ngulek cabe 3 bakul? Itu hanya ide seliweran yang tiba-tiba aja hinggap diotak saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau jadinya gaje.

Orihime : Humm, berikutnya dari **shiori-momochan**, dia bilang ceritanya panjang tapi nggak ngebosenin. Humm ... minta update secepatnya?

Marianne vessalius : Ok, saya update kilat!

Toushirou : (masih ngerutuk-rutuk kesel gara-gara rambut putih jabriknya jadi panjang sepinggang) Hoi, author sialan! Sampe kapan rambut gue panjang kayak gini?

Marianne vessalius : (nyengir kesenengan) Sampe gue puas main-main sama rambut elo. Habisnya rambut lo bagus banget sih!

Toushirou : (gerutu kesel) Bagus, Mbah-mu! Gue kan cowok!

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Hehe, biar cowok ... tapi elo kan manis banget, Shirou! Pokoke ajibbb dah!

Toushirou : (sigh) Nah, review yang berikutnya, dari **Mika de Zaoldyeck**, katanya dia seneng banget sama romance-nya GgioSoi.

Marianne vessalius : (senyum lebar) Jelas dong! Wekekekeke ... Wuih, Sampe nggak bisa tidur saya gara-gara bikin tuh adegan. ^-^d

Toushirou : (mata ngebelalak, muka horror) WHOT? O.O Gue emang nggak pikun, tapi disuruh akting pikun sama si author sialan ini! Jadi gue aktingnya nggak jelas gitu deh! (nunjuk author pake jari tengah)

Marianne vessalius : (diam... tidak bergerak ...Poni menutupi mata) BANKAI ... JIGOKU NO ...

Toushirou : (ngibrit sebelum kena naga hitam Jigoku no Mugen)

Marianne vessalius : (berdecak kesal) Ck! Kabur duluan dia!

Toushirou : (balik lagi dengan muka sepucat perut ikan) U, URUSAI!

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Udah deh! Buruan baca lanjutannya! (merintah seenak jidat)

Toushirou : (ngelanjutin baca review tetap dengan muka asem) Soal Kusaka dengan Senna? Iya, katanya author memang itu yang cocok. Kan kasihan Kusaka, nggak ada pasangannya. Soal Ichigo? Err, nggak tahu deh ...

Marianne vessalius : (ketawa setan ala Hiruma) Khekhekhe! Kalau dia sih dah beres di siksa, sis! Kalau macam-macam lagi, naginata milik Nadeshiko yang akan berbicara nantinya! (masang senyum iblis)

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Parah ni author. (ngehadap ke pereview dan masang tampang super imut) Yak, tetap baca Your Black Wings yaaa! Terima kasih atas semangatnya! (masang kembang api 7 warna, ngasih kiss bye ke Mika)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Buset, lebay amat si Shirou!

Kusaka : (sweatdrop juga) Tauk tuh! Anne, berikutnya gimana?

Marianne vessalius : Ya, lanjut dong! Masa berhenti di tengah jalan? Apa kata dunia ntar!

Kusaka : (double sweatdrop) Buset dah! Hhhh ... Anne, Anne, Sejak kapan lo jadi bijak kayak gini? Kayaknya ntar sore bakalan hujan

Marianne vessalius : (ngedelik tajam ke arah Kusaka) Brengsek lo, Kusaka! Gue nggak punya payung! Ntar basah dong gue!

Kusaka : (merinding ngeri) Iya, iya, maaf.

Kusaka : Uhm, berikutnya dari **Bed wetter-livi**, Uhm? Buset, datang-datang main peluk author. Gue kapan dong dipeluknya?

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Ntar. Tunggu giliran.

Kusaka : (gerutu gaje, ngelanjutin baca review) Dia bilang makasih Hitsu-chan sudah dikembalikan ingatannya, jadi dia nggak perlu nge-bom Hitsu-chan. Buseeeetttt! Hitsu-chan dibom? Alamat bakal dibekuin sama Hyourinmaru tuh!

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Eh, Kusaka! Bukannya pedang loe juga Hyourinmaru? _Bengak kali kau_! (weiks, logat bataknya keluar)

Kusaka : (sweatdrop) Oh, ya. Lupa saia.

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Duo Hyourinmaru yang aneh. Oh, soal Byakuya? Kasian amat Byakuya dikasih kebon sakura seluas 1x1 cm? Lagian kebon apaan seluas itu? Kalo kebon cacing, saya percaya ada seluas segitu. Ada yang ngusulin katanya si Byakkun sama si Emeraru aja, nggak tahu deh dia mau apa nggak.

Kusaka : (triple sweatdrop) Lho? Perang batin antara 'Saze' dengan 'Zase'? Ngg, terjemahan 'Duduklah di langit bunga es' itu adanya di manga. Kalo di anime sih, nyebutnya 'Duduklah di surga yang membeku'. Nah, Anne ngikutinnya yang di manga. Jadinya gitu deh! (ngelanjutin baca review lagi) Hah? Pelepasan segel ketiga? OoO

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Oi, gue bukan Krusnik di fandom Trinity Blood! Kenapa ada pelepasan segel ketiga segala? (narik rambut putihnya yang—ehm, panjang dan indah) Rambut gue aja jadi panjang begini gara-gara ngelepas segel kedua, gimana yang ketiga nanti?

Marianne vessalius : (marah, ngegeplak kepala Toushirou) Jangan marah-marah sama pembaca! (menghadap ke pereview) Beres, nanti dibuatkan! Tunggu dengan sabar yaaaa?

Kusaka : (ngerinding ngebayangin pelepasan segel ketiganya Toushi)

Marianne vessalius : Jiah, si Kusaka malah bengong! Yawda saya lanjutkan baca reviewnya! Oh, soal semangka itu? Tanya aja dia mau nggak jadi adik anda, yaahh, kalau penyakit marah-marahnya udah sembuh nanti. Hehe ... Saya tak keberatan kamu review panjang, orang saya aja kalo review di fic orang sampe penuh satu halaman.

All : (mata ngebelalak, muka horror) Buset! Lo ngereview apa ceramah?

Marianne vessalius : (esmosi) DIAM ... KALIAN ...

Neliel : (sweatdrop ngeliat author marah-marah lagi) Errr, Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain kalau ternyata Kak Kusaka sama Kak Senna ya? Thor! Mau jawab ga?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu ... Yah, sebenarnya saya nggak tahu harus masangin Kusaka sama siapa, tapi begitu lihat Senna, ya langsung deh! Gimana cocok nggak? Oh, ya. Ingatannya Toushirou memang sudah kembali, tapi karena dipaksa ingat jadinya ya, begitu deh!

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Dia menanyakan pelepasan segel kedua Kak Toushi? Dan juga kenapa ada listrik-listriknya begitu deh.

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu, Uhm! Toushi kan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang juga merupakan seorang Hybrid, jadi dia memiliki beberapa tingkat pelepasan segel kekuatan. Yang termasuk ke dalam Hybrid di sini hanya ada nama Toushirou dan Ulquiorra, yang lainnya hanya Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam biasa. Err, soal listrik ... itu ide yang terlintas di kepala saya waktu membaca manga Trinity Blood. Jadi ya, begitu deh!

Toushirou : (ngamuk lagi) Pantesan gue rambutnya jadi panjang, plus mata gue jadi angker begini! Rupanya itu tokh penyebabnya! Sialan lo Thor!

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Hehe ... Oh, ya adegan yang itu ya? Memang sudah saya rencanakan buat mereka! Hehehe ... (ditimpuk bakiak sama Shirou-chan)

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Hmm, waaaiii! Pertandingannya seru! Jadi pengen nonton terus! Kornet rasa Kak Toushi memang nggak enak lah, Gerpot-sama! Humm, tentang cerita Eragonnya ... Yaaayyy! (mata berbinar-binar lagi) Bagus banget ceritanya! Makin seruuu! Lagi dong Gerpot-sama! Lagi! Saya tunggu! Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan!

Gin : (senyum-senyum gaje) Baiklah berikutnya dari **EmeraldEyesPeach**, humm ... sepertinya dia nggak suka kalau ingatannya Toushirou-han kembali gara-gara dipukul sama Yammy. Uhm, meski dia jadi keren pas bertarungnya sih.

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Maaf deh kalau nggak keren, habis saya nggak tahu musti gimana lagi. Tapi setahu saya kalau seseorang kepalanya dipukul pasti bakalan begitu kan? Memangnya Emerald-han tadinya mau ingatannya Shirou-chan kembali karena apa? Beritahu saya, ya? ^-^ d

Gin : (berpikir sesaat) Humm? Mau dipeluk saya? Boleh! (langsung meluk Emerald dengan lembut kayak meluk boneka Teddy)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya Emerald-han bakalan nyengir kesenengan dipeluk sama Gin. Baguslah!

Momo : Berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya baguslah ingatan Shirou-chan kembali! Tapi kenapa dia meminta saya untuk memukul Shirou-chan dengan panci? Kan sakit!

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Kalau Shirou denger dia pasti ngomel-ngomel lagi. Tadi dia juga nyari-nyari gunting rumput buat ngebabat rambut panjangnya, gara-gara nggak nemu gunting yang buat motong rambut.

Momo : (quadruple sweatdrop) Katanya dia suka banget sama pair GgioSoi, trus minta update kilat lagi. Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Yep! Nanti saya buatkan lagi! Err, sepertinya rambut Shirou-chan akan tetap panjang sampai beberapa chapter. ^-^ (dibacok Shirou-chan) Tapi, kalau readers nggak suka sama Shirou-chan yang seperti itu, nanti saya pertimbangkan lagi deh!

Rangiku : Wooww, review baru! Dari **fi-kun31**, katanya Dia senang banget GgioSoi udah ditampilin! Ternyata selera pair dia sama kamu sama ya, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Ya, dong! Tapi saya nggak benci sama IshiHime, NnoiNel, or GrimmTatsu kok! Saya menyukai mereka-mereka yang sudah susah payah membuat fic dengan pair yang 'nggak biasa', karena itu saya juga berusaha seperti itu... Uhm, maaf ya, kalau chap ini jelek. Saya nggak keberatan kalau kalian mau nge-flame saya.

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Ngg, katanya dia seneng ingatannya Toushirou kembali. Tapi kok jadinya kayak ngeri banget pas dia bertarung sama Yammy?

Marianne vessalius : Err, itu, tahu nggak peribahasa "Jangan mengganggu macan yang sedang tidur"? Ya, seperti itu deh kira-kira! (Dihajar readers gara-gara ngomong yang nggak jelas)

Rangiku : (ngelanjutin baca review) Trus dia nanya, hadou dan kidou itu ada berapa? Kok katanya banyak banget? Trus Byakuya kok munculnya dikit, gimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Baik, akan saya jawab. Kidou terdiri atas tiga macam yaitu Bakudou (kidou penyegel), Hadou (kidou penyerang), dan kidou penyembuh. Setiap jenisnya terdapat 99 mantra Kidou yang bernomor urut 1 hingga nomor 99. Nomor dari Kidou tersebut mengindikasikan tingkat kesulitan dari tiap-tiap mantra Kidou, yang berarti Kidou bernomor 1 adalah Kidou yang paling mudah diinkantasikan sedangkan Kidou bernomor 99 adalah Kidou yang paling susah. Begitulah deskripsinya secara singkat. Lalu soal Byakuya ... bagaimana ya? Saya mau nampilin Byakkun banyak, tapi yang request banyak kan yang punya pair, makanya dia jadi jaraaang sekali muncul. Saya juga agak kewalahan sih. Maaf bila tidak bisa memuaskan para pembaca. (bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sama **fi-kun31**)

Ulquiorra : (triple sweatdrop) Saya akan membacakan review berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**, katanya kok bisa modemnya author error terus? Nggak tahu tuh, jaringannya nggak beres sih. Eh? Kenapa author mengumpulkan saya, si kucing biru, si harimau kecil dan Tuan Gin jadi tokoh protagonis? Nggak tahu tuh authornya! Author, mau jawab nggak?

Marianne vessalius : (tadinya sedang menatap takjub pada Ulqui yang bisa dengan santainya ngejawab review para readers, tapi terkejut pas dipanggil sama sang bos kelelawar *dilempar Lanza del Relampago sama Ulqui*) Hah? Oh, itu. Saya nggak rela kalau mereka-mereka masuk di jajarannya pasukan Aizen! Inget kejadian tempo hari pas Ulqui meninggal! Hueeeeee! (nangis gulung-gulung)

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Ternyata author saya yang satu ini kelewat suka sama saya, Grimm, Ggio, dan juga Tuan Gin. Hh, terharu saya. (ngelanjutin baca review) Eh? Masih kerenan saya dari pada Toushirou? O.O (mata selebar piring, mulut megap-megap kayak ikan mujair)

Marianne vessalius : (ngakak gulung-gulung liat ekspresi Ulqui) Gyahahahaha, ternyata si Emospada bisa berekspresi seperti itu! Ya, amplop!

Ulquiorra : (wajah blushing berat) Author, diamlah. Jangan menertawakan saya. (ngelanjutin baca review lagi) Maafkan saya yang membuat anda sedih, saya akan berakting sebagus-bagusnya di fic ini. Jadi tenang saja! Soal Anne yang menghidupkan saya lagi? Katanya sih, dia punya mantera buat menghidupkan orang mati. Mau dengar? Tanya saja sama author.

Marianne vessalius : Relya mau mantera versi Harry Potter atau versi kitab kematian Mesir Kuno? Kalau versi Harry Potter, ini manteranya ... _**Rennevarte**_! Kalau versi kitab kematian Mesir Kuno ... _Hootash naraba oos Veesloo Ahm kum ra... Ahm kum Dei... Efday Shokran... Efday Shokran... Efday Shokran Akhmenophus!_

Ulquiorra : (takjub mendengar author menyebutkan mantera-mantera itu) Bagaimana Relya-san? Anda suka? Menunggu UlquiHime, lagi? Sabar ya? Lagu Aqua Timez yang sedih itu yang judulnya 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' yang jadi OST Movie Bleach yang judulnya 'Memories Nobody'. Mau saya nyanyikan? Baiklah! Uhm! (narik nafas dalam-dalam) _Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai … Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte … Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte…Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda _…. _Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka ...Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da...Donna ni negai nozomou ga Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou...Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa ... Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara. Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai, Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru ... Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai ... Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte ... Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte ... Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da ... Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo ... Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da._ (mengakhiri lagunya dengan nafas teratur)

All chara Bleach yang lain+author : (nangis se-bak mandi) Hueeeeee, sedih bangettt!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Lho, pada kenapa sih? Uhm, Relya-san, terima kasih atas semangatnya, ya! Saya tunggu review Anda selanjutnya! (memberi penghormatan ala _butler_)

Marianne vessalius : (sukses dibuat cengok sama tingkah OOC Ulqui) Sepertinya dia senang, baguslah! Tetap baca fic-ku ini yaaa?

Rukia : (sigh) Review selanjutnya dari **master of bankai**, waaahh! Ada pendatang baru! (mata berbinar-binar saking senangnya) katanya dia penggemar Jerman, humm, kalau nggak salah author bilang selain suka sama Brazil, dia juga suka Jerman. Thor, katanya ceritanya bagus, lho!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum) Baguslah! Tadinya saya sempat khawatir kalau cerita saya yang satu ini bakalan jelek, ternyata nggak ya? Syukurlah!

Rukia : (ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Thor, dia nanya apakah selain Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tidak bisa melepaskan segelnya? Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu. Baiklah saya ceritakan. Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih lebih banyak mengandalkan mantera penyerang karena mereka tidak memiliki senjata untuk bertempur, berbeda dengan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam. Karena itu, Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tak membutuhkan pelepasan segel untuk bertarung, mereka hanya membutuhkan mantera penyerang tingkat tinggi yang tak akan bisa dikuasai oleh Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam, meski mereka mempelajarinya sekalipun. Sementara itu, Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu tidak memiliki kemampuan menyerang, hanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang (biasanya kebanyakan perempuan). Contoh di sini yan memiliki kemampuan menyerang adalah Emeraru, dia mampu menguasai mantera penyerang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menguasai mantera-mantera tingkat tinggi milik Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih. Begitulah kira-kira, maaf membuat kecewa. Umm, ada satu hal lagi. Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang lainnya hanya bisa melepaskan segel tingkat satu, sedangkan yang bisa melepaskan segel hingga ke tingkat selanjutnya hanya ada dua oang, Ulquiorra dan Toushirou. Mereka berdua disebut Hybrid, penjelasan tentang Hybrid silakan baca di chap sebelumnya, Ok? Maaf jawaban saya panjang dan agak tidak memuaskan anda, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi!

Momo : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai! Gue lagi kesel kuadrat gara-gara battle-nya hancur-hancuran dan jelek. Hiks! (nangis gulung-gulung)

Rangiku : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Aizen : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All : (sweatdrop)

Aizen : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All: Dasar pemaksa!

Grimmjaw : Jiah, ni om-om maniak pink ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Aizen) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	18. Chapter 17

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi (atas saran Byakuya), 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, ada genderswitch, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Yosh! Anne kembali lagi Update! Anne mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Kalau mau flame, flame saja! Anne tak keberatan kok! Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas review di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Suchan berjalan menyusuri koridor berdinding putih di kastil neraka itu. Ia mendorong kereta makan berisi _tea set_ yang lengkap dengan cemilan dan wine termahal dari Inggris. Ia tak tahu kenapa Aizen menyuruhnya untuk membawakan makanan dan minuman manusia ke ruangan pertemuan, padahal yang Suchan tahu hari ini tidak ada pertemuan para prajurit iblis. Tapi Suchan tak berani berkata apa-apa, ia membawakan semua yang diminta Aizen.

"Tuan Aizen, ini saya. Saya membawakan _afternoon snack_ untuk Anda," kata Suchan sopan seraya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Aah, tolong bawakan ke mari semua itu ... Suchan," sahut Aizen lembut.

Suchan segera membuka pintu ruang pertemuan dan membawa kereta makannya ke dalam ruangan pertemuan itu. Di ruang pertemuan itu, para iblis telah berkumpul. Namun dilihatnya ada 4 kursi yang kosong, Suchan langsung tahu kalau kursi-kursi kosong itu adalah kursi milik Hichigo, Luppi, Szayel, dan Yammy. Hichigo dan Luppi masih berada dalam penjara di tempat para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tinggal. Sedangkan yang dua lainnya, tewas dalam pertempuran melawan para Pencabut Nyawa.

Suchan menata penganan yang ia bawa di atas meja dan menuangkan wine ke setiap gelas dengan sangat anggun. Aizen mendesah puas dan melemparkan senyum lembutnya pada anak buah kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Suchan!" kata Aizen seraya mengangkat gelasnya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Aizen ..." sahut Suchan sopan.

"Duduklah," ujar Aizen seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi yang biasa ditempati oleh Suchan pada saat rapat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Suchan segera menempati posisinya.

"Baiklah, para prajuritku," kata Aizen membuka rapatnya. "Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bahwa ketua badan riset dan teknologi kita, Szayel, telah tewas dalam pertempuran. Yammy yang ikut bersamanya juga tewas secara mengenaskan di tangan Pencabut Nyawa. Karena itu, aku akan memperkenalkan pada kalian pengganti mereka."

Nnoitra menggerutu kesal lagi, ia amat membenci kehadiran orang baru yang tidak jelas. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum lega saat Hallibel membisikkan padanya kalau yang dibawa oleh Aizen adalah pengganti Szayel dan Yammy. Hal itu berarti tak akan menggoyahkan kedudukannya sebagai peringkat ke lima di jajaran pasukan iblis Aizen.

Pintu ruangan rapat terbuka, dan seorang wanita berambut ungu lavender yang dikepang 4 dan bermata biru cerah masuk ke ruang pertemuan. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan aksen renda berwarna pink di ujung lengannya, yang memberikan kesan manis pada dirinya. Wanita itu memberi penghormatan pada semua yang hadir di tempat itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Renata Howdy Van Tu Odhistrack. Pengganti Szayel, sekaligus ketua badan riset dan teknologi kita yang baru." Aizen memperkenalkan gadis itu pada para iblis yang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. "Nah, Renata. Beri salam hormat pada para seniormu," lanjut Aizen seraya tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

"Salam kenal semuanya, saya Renata Howdy Van Tu Odhistrack. Mulai hari ini saya yang akan mengisi posisi ke delapan yang sebelumnya diisi oleh Senior Szayel Apporo Granz. Mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua," kata Renata seraya membungkuk pada semua yang hadir di ruang pertemuan itu.

Setelah Aizen dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda berkenan, wanita itu segera duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Szayel. Aizen meminum winenya dengan keanggunan seorang aristokrat, terdiam sejenak seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan, meletakkan gelas winenya di meja, lalu menatap ke arah para prajuritnya.

"Nah, tampaknya ... pengganti Yammy masih belum bisa berkumpul bersama kita. Aku akan menegurnya nanti." Aizen berhenti sejenak, dan memejamkan mata coklatnya lagi. "Suchan," panggil Aizen pada iblis yang mengenakan _tailcoat_ hitam-hitam itu dengan nada serius.

Suchan segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, memberi hormat ala _butler_, dan menunggu perintah dari tuannya itu. Aizen menyesap winenya lagi sejenak, lalu menatap lurus ke arah permata _ruby_ milik Suchan dan berkata.

"Pergilah ke tempat para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tinggal, carilah sebuah penjara dengan pengamanan super ketat. Kita akan membebaskan peringkat kedua dan keenam untuk mempersiapkan perang pada akhir Januari nanti."

Mata merah Suchan langsung melebar. "Maksud Tuan, saya harus menyusup ke sana tanpa ketahuan?" tanya Suchan heran.

"Tentu saja, seharusnya aku tak menugaskanmu sendirian. Tapi, orang yang akan kusuruh untuk menemanimu tampaknya sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap. Apa kau keberatan kalau kau bertugas sendirian seperti biasanya, Suchan?" kata Aizen seraya menatap tajam iblis kepercayaannya itu.

"Tidak, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan ... Tuan Aizen!" jawab Suchan singkat dibarengi senyum lebar khasnya. "Saya akan bersiap-siap. Saya mohon diri, Tuan." Suchan mempersilakan dirinya sendiri seraya memberi penghormatan ala _butler_. Ia segera menuju ke arah pintu ruangan pertemuan dan menutup daun pintu di belakangnya setenang mungkin sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menugaskan dua orang dari kalian untuk memata-matai kegiatan para Pencabut Nyawa di dunia manusia. Tapi, aku harap kalian tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri kalian di sana. Aku ingin kalian memata-matai mereka tanpa ketahuan, setelah itu laporkan semuanya padaku. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Aizen serius.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Aizen," kata para iblis itu patuh.

Aizen mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilng ruang pertemuan, dan bergumam. "Sekarang mana yang sebaiknya kutugaskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, ya?" Mata coklat itu menatap satu per satu prajuritnya, dan tertuju pada dua orang. Aizen menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Aaah, bagaimana kalau kalan berdua saja yang ke dunia manusia? Nnoitra Jiruga, Tia Hallibel, apakah kalian keberatan mengemban tugas ini?" tanya Aizen.

Nnoitra dan Hallibel segera menjawab dengan sigap kalau mereka menerima tugas tersebut dari Aizen. Aizen menyunggingkan senyum puas. Tak percuma ia bersikap lembut sekaligus penuh intimidasi pada anak buah-anak buahnya. Karena hal itu terbukti efektif untuk mendisiplinkan mereka.

"Baiklah, pertemuan cukup sampai di sini. Semuanya bubar," kata Aizen lagi.

Para prajurit iblis itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan itu dengan teratur. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah pergi, diam-diam Aizen menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu dengan gaya Victoria berwarna biru _azure_ yang terdapat di balik ruang pribadinya. Aizen membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Ia melihat seseorang tengah meringkuk di atas sebuah tempat tidur bergaya Victoria. Nampaknya Aizen sengaja mendekorasi ruangan itu dengan suasana era Victoria untuk memuaskan orang yang berada dalam kamar itu.

Aizen menghela nafas pelan, dan mendekati orang yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu. Ia menatap lembut orang yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur itu dan tersenyum padanya. "Selamat sore, gadis manis. Tubuhmu sudah bisa digerakkan lagi sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Aizen lembut pada orang yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti berusia 12-13 tahun yang sangat cantik.

Gadis itu duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap kosong ke arah Aizen. Lelaki berambut coklat itu terpesona melihat mata biru _azure_ milik gadis itu, dan menyentuh dagu gadis kecil itu untuk melihat paras cantik gadis manis yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Rambut panjang biru tua keabu-abuan yang membingkai wajah oval gadis itu dengan halus, mata berkilau berwarna biru _azure_, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung yang serasi dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Kulit putihnya yang mulus itu bagaikan boneka porselen mahal yang tak tersentuh oleh siapapun, kecuali oleh pemiliknya saat ini, Sousuke Aizen, sang pemilik kastil neraka dan juga para prajurit iblisnya.

Namun gadis mungil itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, dan hanya menatap kosong pada pemiliknya itu. Aizen menghela nafas panjang. Dia membelai lembut pipi gadis kecil itu, dan menyisir helai demi helai rambut biru tua keabu-abuan milik sang gadis dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan agak kurus itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Priscilla. Apakah tubuhmu sudah bisa digerakkan sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" Aizen mengulang pertanyaannya.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Priscilla itu menunduk. Ia membuka mulutnya berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Aizen. Namun, nampaknya ia agak kesulitan untuk berbicara. Karena ia menjawab pertanyaan Aizen dengan tergagap-gagap, kalau ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa sesuai dengan keinginannya. Aizen menghela nafas panjang, nampaknya ia memaklumi kalau kerja syaraf dan sistem tubuh gadis itu masih belum bisa berfungsi secara normal. Apalagi sejak ia membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan berbuat sesuatu yang menyebabkan sang gadis terluka parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Aizen menarik tangannya dari rambut Priscilla, dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku jubah putihnya. Pria berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampaknya obat untuk gadis itu dan meminumkannya ke mulut sang gadis lewat mulutnya sendiri. Mata biru _azure_ Priscilla membulat, namun ia mau tak mau menelan obat yang diminumkan oleh pemiliknya.

Mereka berada dalam kondisi _liplock_ cukup lama, beberapa saat kemudian ... Aizen melepaskan bibirnya dari gadis kecil itu. Mata coklat pria itu melihat kalau sang gadis kecil nampak shock dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Aizen menyunggingkan senyum licik di bibirnya.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya Priscilla di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang tersengal. Mata Aizen menatap warna biru _azure_ pada mata Priscilla dengan penuh minat. "Kenapa Anda melakukan hal itu pada saya?" tanya Priscilla penuh rasa ingin tahu setelah semua keterkejutannya hilang.

Lagi-lagi Aizen hanya ber-_evil smirk_ pada gadis itu. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga gadis kecil itu dan berbisik pelan. "Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku, Priscilla. Tak akan kuizinkan siapapun menyentuhmu, kecuali aku yang mengizinkan."

Mata biru _azure_ Priscilla lagi-lagi melebar, tak paham akan apa yang sebenarnya Aizen inginkan dari dirinya. Apakah ini hukuman karena ia tadi tak menghadiri rapat? Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas beberapa saat yang lalu, tak mungkin ia memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sana. Ataukah ada kesalahan lain yang dia sendiri tak menyadarinya?

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu padamu kan, Priscilla?" tanya Aizen seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

Priscilla menatap pemiliknya itu dengan penuh keheranan. Aizen menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memegang wajah gadis kecil itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bertemu lagi dengan Sebasuchan, meski waktu sudah berlalu selama 100 tahun lebih." Aizen menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dan setelah gadis kecil itu tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Aizen menambahkan dengan santai. "Karena kau akan merusak kesempurnaan dirinya di hadapanku, Priscilla. Bukan, maksudku Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Yaah, walau dengan wujudmu yang sekarang kau tak pantas lagi dipanggil dengan nama itu."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Priscilla terbelalak kaget seketika. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, ia memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya kembali menegang dan keingat semakin banyak bersimbah di wajahnya. Aizen hanya menyunggingkan senyum iblis melihat ekspresi tertekan gadis kecil itu.

"Dan sekarang kau ada di sini untukku. Kau harus melayaniku seumur hidupmu, dan kau tak boleh lagi bergantung pada Suchan, Priscilla. Kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Sebagai bayaran atas semua perbuatanmu di dunia, kau akan merasakan semua yang pernah kau lakuakan pada orang-orang yang kau sakiti. Kau juga tak boleh lagi mengisi pikiran Suchan dengan memori-memori tak berguna yang sudah berlalu 117 tahun yang lampau. Sekarang ini, kau sebagai anak gadis yang sangat kusayangi, harus patuh terhadap semua perintahku." kata Aizen tersenyum bak Lucifer. Dia dengan lembut memegang dagu kecil Priscilla. "Kau mengerti, Priscilla? Sekarang kau siap melayaniku, pelayan kecilku." bisik Aizen panas, membuat Priscilla terkesiap.

Priscilla menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Ia sudah berkali-kali disiksa oleh pemiliknya sejak ia membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya beberapa minggu yang lalu tanpa alasan, dan ia tak mengerti kenapa. Ia baru paham apa alasan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu berbuat demikian padanya selama ini, Priscilla harus membayar semua perbuatannya selama ia hidup sebagai Earl Ciel Phantomhive di dunia 117 tahun yang lalu.

Aizen merebahkan tubuh kecil gadis itu di ranjangnya, menarik selimutnya sampai ke lehernya, dan mengecup pelan dahi gadis itu. "_Oyasuminasai_, Priscilla-ku yang cantik!" kata Aizen melembut, ekspresi wajahnya nampak ramah dan penuh perhatian.

Priscilla memejamkan matanya perlahan dan bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Aizen segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. Ia meninggalkan pintu biru _azure_ itu dengan senyum puas tetap terpampang di wajahnya. Ia telah menyiapkan rencana besar yang akan segera dilaksanakannya untuk menghadapi kekuatan para Pencabut Nyawa.

"Sebentar lagi, tamatlah riwayat kalian ... Hei Pencabut Nyawa!" gumamnya perlahan dibarengi senyum liciknya yang khas.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di tempat tinggal para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam ... Suchan keluar dari dalam portal dengan sangat hati-hati, agar tidak ketahuan oleh para penjaga di tempat itu. Iblis bermata merah dan berambut hitam itu lalu mengendap-endap di koridor yang menuju ke arah penjara bawah tanah.

Ada dua orang Pencabut Nyawa yang hendak berjalan ke arah Suchan, sehingga memaksa iblis berpenampilan _butler_ era Victoria itu untuk bersembunyi di langit-langit koridor bak seekor cecak. (**A/N** : Nempel di langit-langit begitu, apa namanya kalau bukan kayak cecak? *digampar Sebastian FC*)

Setelah situasi dirasa aman, Suchan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat yang sejak awal menjadi destinasi akhirnya di tempat tinggal Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam ini, penjara bawah tanah. Suchan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu kuno dan mengintip ke dalam lewat celah pintu kayu itu. Iblis bermata merah cemerlang itu melihat kalau di dalam sana ada dua orang sipir yang lumayan merepotkan, bila ia memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam dan menantang keduanya untuk berkelahi.

Suchan berpikir sejenak, ia harus mencari cara agar bisa secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini dan juga bisa mengeluarkan Hichigo dan Luppi dari penjara. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Suchan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menjatuhkan para sipir itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Iblis berpenampilan _butler_ era Victoria bermata merah itu melepas sarung tangan yang menutupi simbol _pentagram_ di tangan kirinya, dan mengacungkan tangannya ke celah di pintu kayu itu.

"_Mind Breaker_," bisik Suchan.

Dalam sekejap sekumpulan debu berwarna kehijauan masuk lewat celah pintu dan membuat para penjaga itu tertidur dalam sekejap. Setelah terdengar bunyi tubuh ambruk di lantai, Suchan mendobrak pintu kayu itu dan segera mengambil kunci dari kantong para penjaga, dan bergegas menuju ke tempat Hichigo dan Luppi di penjara. Saat berada di depan pintu penjara Hichigo, kembarannya Ichigo yang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki putih semua itu memaki Suchan.

"Ngapain aja sih' _lo_? Lama banget jemput _gue_!"

"Maafkan saya. Tuan Aizen baru memberi perintah untuk membebaskan Anda dari tempat ini tadi sore. Jadi,saya baru bisa membebaskan Tuan Shirosaki sekarang," jawab Suchan tenang sambil tetap konsentrasi membuka kunci pintu penjara itu.

"Huh, ya sudah! Cepat buka pintu ini! Aku sudah nggak tahan berlama-lama di tempat ini! Sungguh memuakkan setiap hari ditanyai macam-macam oleh Pencabut Nyawa-Pencabut Nyawa sialan itu selama aku di penjara di sini! _Damn it_!" gerutu Hichigo dengan gigi gemertak saking emosinya.

"_Yes, my lord_," jawab Suchan pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipikal di wajahnya.

Setelah pintu penjara berhasil terbuka, Hichigo segera keluar dan dalam gerakan kilat, ia memindahkan salah satu penjaga ke dalam penjara. Iblis yang terlihat seperti kembarannya Ichigo itu mengunci si penjaga dari luar. Suchan dan Hichigo segera menuju ke selnya Luppi dan mengeluarkan iblis berpenampilan feminin itu dari sana. Sama seperti Hichigo, Luppi pun memaki Suchan dengan sangat kasar.

"Lama banget sih kamu ngejemput kami? Bukannya seharusnya kamu mengeluarkan kami dari beberapa bulan lalu, sejak kami ditangkap oleh Pencabut Nyawa-Pencabut Nyawa sialan itu dan dipenjara di sini? Kenapa baru sekarang, hah?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Luppi. Saya hanya bergerak jika Tuan Aizen memerintahkan begitu pada saya, jadi Anda jangan protes pada saya," jawab Suchan sambil tetap tersenyum lembut ke arah iblis yang dua peringkat berada di bawah peringkatnya itu. "Lagipula, apa Anda lupa kalau peringkat saya berada dua peringkat di atas Anda? Kalau saya mau, Anda sudah saya tinggalkan di dalam penjara ini dan saya biarkan membusuk di sana. Anda mau?" tanya Suchan dengan nada menantang, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum licik.

Luppi hanya berdecak kesal. Ia terpaksa menuruti kemauan Suchan, dan diam selama iblis berpenampilan _butler_ era Victoria itu memberinya instruksi untuk mengikutinya. Mereka bertiga menyusuri koridor penjara bawah tanah yang gelap itu dengan cepat, dan segera membuka portal saat menemukan pintu keluar. (**A/N** : Portal tak bisa dibuka bila berada dalam penjara bawah tanah di tempat para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tinggal, sekedar tahu saja.)

"Cepat, Luppi! Nanti keburu ketahuan sama Pencabut Nyawa berkepala anjing sialan itu!" titah Hichigo tak sabar.

"Iya, aku tahu Hichigo! Jangan cerewet!" sergah Luppi kesal.

"Anda berdua, diamlah. Nanti mereka semua tahu dan memergoki kita, saya tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan kekuatan saya untuk meladeni pertempuran yang tak perlu," tukas Suchan menengahi pertengkaran _Segunda _dan _Sexta Diablo_ itu. (**A/N** : _Diablo_ = bahasa Spanyol untuk iblis. Suchan adalah _Cuatro Diablo_, hanya untuk sekedar tahu.)

Setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam portal, dan menghilang di kegelapan salah satu koridor di istana tempat tinggal para Pencabut Nyawa. Mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam portal dan mendapati diri mereka berada di koridor putih yang sangat mereka kenal, koridor kastil neraka milik Aizen. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar dan membuka pintunya. Saat Suchan membuka pintu itu, tampaklah sebuah ruangan berbentuk oval dengan 2 buah rak buku di sisi ruangan. Berbagai buku-buku yang kelihatannya sulit berjejer rapi di dalam rak itu.

Suchan memanggil penguasa kastil neraka yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruangan itu dengan sopan. "Tuan Aizen, saya membawa Tuan Shirosaki dan Tuan Luppi ke mari sesuai dengan perintah Anda."

Aizen segera menutup buku menarik yang sedang dibacanya, dan menatap luruhs ke arah suara itu berasal. Senyum manis terulas di bibir pria berambut coklat itu."Terima kasih, Suchan. Kau boleh tinggalkan kami di sini."

"_Yes, my lord_," sahut Suchan sopan seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan tangan kiri di balik punggungnya. Setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan ruang pribadi sang penguasa kastil neraka dan membiarkan majikannya itu berbicara 6 mata dengan Hichigo dan Luppi.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang kekuatan para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang berada di istana langit? Selama kalian ditahan di sana, mereka pasti satu-dua kali menunjukkan kekuatan mereka pada kalian, kan? Bisakah kalian ceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanya Aizen memulai persoalannya setelah suara sepatu Suchan sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ya," jawab Hichigo sedikit malas. Ia jengkel sekali bila disuruh mengingat tentang apa saja yang Genryuusai dan anak buahnya lakukan pada dirinya dan juga pada Luppi, namun ia tak berani membantah penguasa kastil neraka itu dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mereka sangat kuat melebihi dari apa yang saya bayangkan, Tuan Aizen." Hichigo berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Setelah memberi jeda yang dirasa perlu, iblis berambut putih yang sosoknya mirip Ichigo itu menambahkan dengan santai."Yang namanya Genryuusai itu memiliki kekuatan api yang sangat dahsyat yang mampu menghanguskan apa aja yang ada di dekatnya. Ia adalah pimpinan dari para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam. Lalu Kenpachi Zaraki dan Sajin Komamura, mereka berdua berkali-kali merepotkan saya dan Luppi selama berada dalam penjara."

"Humm, lalu?" tanya Aizen penuh minat.

"Mereka menahan aura kekuatan iblis kami dan memaksa kami untuk bertarung melawan mereka, sampai mereka puas. Kami hampir saja mati, kalau tidak dicegah oleh tua bangka yang bernama Genryuusai itu. Mereka benar-benar mengesalkan!" Luppi menambahkan dengan nada kesal.

"Begitu? Rasanya aku bisa membayangkan kalau mereka itu bukan sekumpulan makhluk yang menyenangkan ..." kata Aizen dibarengi tawa kecil yang cukup membuat Luppi serta Hichigo merasa nggak nyaman berada di dekat pemilik kastil neraka itu. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas laporan kalian. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk rapat dua hari ke depan. Aku akan memperkenalkan dua orang yang menarik pada kalian." Aizen berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi di raknya.

"Dua orang? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Szayel dan Yammy?" tanya Luppi ingin tahu.

"Mereka berdua pasti terbunuh oleh Pencabut Nyawa-Pencabut Nyawa yang kita temui di dunia manusia itu! Cih, aku tak menyangka kalau di antara mereka ada yang memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah wujud seperti iblis!" sahut Hichigo menanggapi pertanyaan Luppi dengan raut wajah super kesal.

"Mereka itu biasa disebut _Hybrid_, Hichigo, Luppi. Kekuatan mereka jauh di atas Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam pada umumnya, tapi yang kudengar Pencabut Nyawa ras _Hybrid_ sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Sungguh mengejutkan kalau masih ada _Hybrid_ yang bertahan dari perang ratusan tahun yang lalu..." Aizen menyela pembicaraan kedua iblis anak buahnya itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun dari rak buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Atau mungkin juga ada _Hybrid_ baru yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Yang jelas mereka sangat berbahaya." kata Aizen lagi menambahkan pernyataannya.

Mata coklat pria itu kini menatap ke arah mata kuning milik Hichigo dan bertanya pada iblis berambut putih yang sosoknya mirip dengan Ichigo itu. "Hichigo, kau masih ingat siapa yang menyerangmu di dunia manusia? Yang membuatmu dan Luppi diseret ke tempat 'itu'?"

"Ya, saya masih ingat. Kalau tidak salah ... Ngg, namanya Ulquiorra ... Ulquiorra apa, ya?" jawab Hichigo agak ragu. Daya ingatnya memang tak sebagus kemampuan bertarungnya. (dicincang Zangetsu sama Hichigo)

Aizen menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memaksa untuk mengingatnya, Hichigo. Nama depannya saja sudah cukup bagiku." Aizen duduk lagi di kursinya dan menatap ke arah Hichigo dan Luppi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalian boleh pergi," ucap Aizen pelan.

Mereka berdua memberi hormat pada Aizen dan segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan oval itu. Aizen terenyak di kursinya, ia memikirkan beberapa hal yang sangat mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kenapa mereka baru bermunculan sekarang? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini, dan lagi ... ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan para Pencabut Nyawa itu, aku harus mencari tahu." Aizen menggumam di kursinya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tersembunyi di balik ruang pribadinya itu untuk menengok keadaan Priscilla. Aizen memiliki sebuah gagasan bagus yang akan dilaksanakannya setelah ini bersama jelmaan dari sang bangsawan hitam era Victoria ... Earl Ciel Phantomhive, di dunia manusia.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di sebuah kafe di tengah keramaian kota Tokyo ... "Maaf menunggu, selamat menikmati!" kata Orihime dengan riangnya seraya meletakkan _vanilla latte_ dan _marmer_ _cake_ di meja pengunjung kafe itu.

"Waah, sepertinya enak!" puji sang pengunjung, seorang wanita muda.

"Ayo kita makan! Aku suapi kuenya!" kata si pengunjung laki-laki seraya menyuapkan sepotong kue ke mulut pacarnya.

Orihime segera menyingkir dari tempat itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia menghampiri meja kasir dan menepuk pundak Rukia yang sedang bertugas sebagai kasir.

"Rukia-san, mau kugantikan?" tanya Orihime.

"Ngg, kurasa tidak perlu, Hime-chan. Oh, ya. Tadi ada yang memesan _moccacino_ dan puding semangka. Tolong berikan ini ke dapur, ya?" ujar Rukia seraya memberikan selembar kertas berisi pesanan para pelanggan.

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. Gadis manis berambut orange itu pergi ke arah dapur dan melihat kalau Ulquiorra sedang menghias _cake_ dan juga membuat aneka _pastry_ lannya. Sedangkan Toushirou sedang membuat _capuchino_ dan juga minuman-minuman lain yang dipesan oleh pengunjung. Orihime tersenyum melihat mereka sedang bekerja dengan sangat giat, dan bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Ulqui-chan, Toushirou-kun, ada yang memesan _moccacino_ dan puding semangka, nih. Cepat, ya!" seru Orihime seraya mengangsurkan selembar kertas pada Ulquiorra.

Ulqui dan Toushirou mengacungkan jempolnya, dan segera membuat kue dan minuman yang dipesan oleh pengunjung kafe itu. Orihime tersenyum lagi melihat penampilan mereka berdua yang lucu sekali dengan baju seragam kemeja putih, rompi merah, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, dan celana panjang hitamnya yang ditutupi dengan selembar celemek berwarna putih bersih. Ulqui mengikat rambut selehernya, membuatnya tampak semakin tampan sekaligus imut, sedangkan Toushirou menguncir _ponytail_ rambut putihnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. (Author _nosebleed_ sendiri ngebayangin mereka berdua berpenampilan ala pelayan kafe)

Setelah semuanya selesai, Ulqui membereskan celemeknya dan mengantarkan pesanan kue dan minuman ke meja yang ditunjuk oleh kekasihnya. Ia menruh semua yang dipesan oleh pengunjung di meja itu dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Ini pesanan Anda, selamat menikmati." kata Ulquiorra sopan. Membuat orang yang dilayani olehnya itu terpukau dengan ketampanan wajahnya.

"Kyaaa, imut deh!" terdengar suara lain di meja seberang. Ulqui menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat kalau Toushirou sedang dikerubuti oleh para pembeli yang gemas dengan keimutan wajahnya.

"Umurmu berapa, dik?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang.

"Sekolah di mana?" tanya wanita yang lain.

"Aduh, rambutmu halus banget kayak bulu kucing!" timpal wanita lainnya seraya mengelus-elus rambut Toushirou dan memeluknya dengan ganas.

"_Somebody_ ... HEEEELLLPP!" jerit Toushirou.

Ulquiorra _sweatdrop_ melihat para pelanggan yang mampir ke kafe tempatnya bekerja bersama Orihime, Rukia, dan Toushirou itu berebutan untuk memeluk, mencubiti pipi, menciumi, dan lain sebagainya dengan amat-sangat beringas. Tapi, ia nggak mungkin menegur para pengunjung secara langsung. Akhirnya Pencabut Nyawa berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu pergi menemui atasannya dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Toushirou pada bosnya itu.

"APAA? ANAK BUAH _GUE_ DIPEREBUTIN SAMA PELANGGAN?" seru si bos histeris. Mata biru _sapphire_nya yang indah itu melotot horror, membuat Ulquiorra yang melapor langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

_Kok gaya bicara si bos jadi beda, ya?_ pikir Ulqui heran.

"Anu, apa mereka sebaiknya segera dihentikan saja? Kasihan kan, Toushirou. nyaris pingsan tuh," ucap Ulqui pelan.

Si bos, seorang wanita muda berambut coklat gelap sebahu yang rambutnya dijepit dengan jepit rambut capung berwarna biru muda, dan bermata biru _sapphire_ itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Dia adalah atasannya Toushirou, Ulquiorra, Rukia, dan Orihime di kafe _Princess-Princess_, Mika Minagami. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ulquiorra segera mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, takut-takut kalau atasannya itu kalah suara oleh para pelanggan yang makin menggila.

"Uhm, maaf Nona-Nona ..." Mika bermaksud menghentikan wanita-wanita yang mulai jejeritan ala fans girl itu dengan cara halus.

Mereka semua tak mendengarkan ucapan Mika dan tetap memperebutkan Toushirou dengan ganasnya.

"Nona-Nona? Hello?" Mika mempertegas suaranya dengan maksud agar para pengunjung itu segera menghentikan aksi gila mereka. Namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Mika yang kesal berat langsung menanggalkan sopan-santunnya, dan menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk mengambil TOA di loker pekerja milik Rukia. Ulquiorra segera melakukan apa yang Mika suruh dan 30 detik kemudian, ia kembali sambil menenteng TOA di tangannya.

"Silakan, Nona Mika," kata Ulqui sopan seraya menyerahkan TOA itu pada Mika.

Mika menerima TOA itu dari tangan Ulquiorra, menarik nafas sesaat, dan ... "DIAAAAAAAMMMMMM~!" Mika menghentikan acara tarik-tarikan Toushirou itu dengan berteriak lewat TOA pada cewek-cewek pengunjung yang nggak sadar sama yang mereka perbuat pada pemuda mungil berambut putih itu.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Mika dengan tatapan super sewot. Namun begitu melihat tampang Mika yang berada dalam SUPER ANGRY mode, mereka langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Dengan tujuan apa kalian ke mari? Kalau kalian hanya ingin menggoda anak buah saya, silakan lakukan di luar. Ini bukan tempat untuk hal-hal sepert itu, kalian paham?" tanya Mika pedas. Ia menatap tajam pada ke arah pengunjung-pengunjung itu secara bergantian. Gadis-gadis yang tadi mengerubungi Toushirou mundur teratur dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, melanjutkan acara minum kopi dan camilan mereka yang sempat terhenti gara-gara ulah mereka sendiri.

Mika menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah Toushirou yang sudah setengah teler di lantai dan membantu pemuda kecil berambut putih itu berdiri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Toushirou?" tanya Mika penuh simpati.

"Ba, baik. Saya baik-baik saja, Nona Mika," jawab Toushirou tergagap-gagap sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kepala masih kliyeng-kliyeng gara-gara dikeroyokin sama selusin cewek yang mengunjungi kafe itu.

Mika menyunggingkan senyum manis pada pemuda itu, dan membantunya membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di pakaian seragam pegawai kafenya. Gadis itu juga membantu Toushirou merapikan seragam pegawai kafe milik pemuda itu yang sedikit kusut dan rambut panjang pemuda itu yang acak-acakan gara-gara insiden yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Nah, lanjutkan kembali pekerjaanmu, Shirou. Saya mau kembali lagi ke ruangan saya." ujar Mika masih tetap dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibir mungilnya. Toushirou jadi tersipu dengan perlakuan lembut atasannya itu. Mata _sapphire_ Mika menoleh ke arah para pelanggan kafe-nya, ia membungkukkan badannya pada mereka dan berkata. "Maaf tadi sudah mengacau. Silakan Anda sekalian lanjutkan kembali acara santap siang Anda semua, dan Anda boleh meminta _cake_ atau minuman tambahan secara gratis sebagai permintaan maaf saya tadi," kata Mika sopan.

Mata para pengunjung langsung berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran manis Mika itu, dan langsung memesan berbagai _cake_ dan _pastry_ pada pelayan-pelayan yang bertugas di kafe itu. Toushirou dan kawan-kawan segera sibuk melayani para pelanggan dengan sebaik mungkin.

Sebuah portal membuka di atas langit, dan seorang pria berambut coklat dengan poni bergaya superman berjalan keluar dari portal itu setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia amat mengagumi keindahan kota Tokyo yang padat akan penduduk itu.

"Humm, benar-benar kota yang sangt indah dan membuat hati nyaman~!" celoteh pria itu dengan riangnya bak anak kecil. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sinar hangat dari mata pria itu meredup. "Sayang sekali, dekorasi kota ini nampaknya agak kurang. Huumm, sebentar lagi ... Sousuke Aizen akan mendekorasi ulang kota ini dan menjadikan kota ini sebagai milikku! Hahaha!" setelah berkata demikian, si pria berambut coklat yang ternyata adalah sang pemilik kastil neraka, Sousuke Aizen, menatap ke dalam lubang portal yang tadi dibukanya dan menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari dalam sana sebentar lagi.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan yang dikuncir dua, berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh untuk keluar dari dalam portal itu. Aizen menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama berada dalam portal itu, Priscilla?" tanya Aizen.

Gadis kecil berkuncir itu menatap ke arah mata coklat Aizen dan menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari-lari untuk mengimbangi kecepatan melangkah Aizen. "Mohon maaf, Tuan Aizen. Saya tadi sempat tersesat di dalam portal, dan lagi saya kesulitan bergerak dalam pakaian seperti ini. Kenapa Tuan Aizen menyuruh saya untuk mengenakan pakaian ini?"

Aizen tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari mulut Priscilla itu. Alis Priscilla mengernyit, menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya pemiliknya itu inginkan darinya.

"Kamu tidak suka, Priscilla? Itu gaun buatan Prancis yang terbuat dari _Muslin_, lho!" jawab Aizen dengan nada bercanda. (**A/N**: Muslin itu adalah sejenis bahan katun yang sangat halus. Kualitas kain yang sangat bagus dan berharga cukup tinggi, sehingga populer di kalangan para bangsawan.)

Mendengar itu, Priscilla hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia mematut-matut dirinya di depan etalase toko, tempatnya mendarat bersama Aizen. Alisnya yang apik menaut heran saat melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca etalase toko itu. Sosok gadis kecil yang amat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru tua keabu-abuan yang dikuncir dua, dengan gaun ala putri berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen warna biru muda di bagian atas gaun, pita berwarna senada yang berada di lipatan gaunnya, dan _corsage_ bunga mawar berwarna biru muda. Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih membalut kedua tangan mungil indahnya dengan sempurna sampai tepat 5 cm di atas sikunya, kalung _choker_ berenda berwarna putih yang melingkar dileher mungilnya dengan manis, dan sebuah topi beludru berhias mawar bertengger manis di kepalanya. (**A/N**: Kalau ingin melihat penampilan yang satu ini, silakan baca manga black butler volume 2 bab 7.)

Priscilla hanya menghela nafas panjang. Setelah menemukan fakta kalau dirinya memang seorang gadis yang sesungguhnya, dia tak bisa menolak keinginan Aizen untuk mengenakan gaun yang dipilihkan oleh sang pemilik dirinya. Apalagi dengan gaun yang sekarang ini dikenakannya membuatnya nampak seperti seorang gadis kecil yang normal. Tak akan ada yang curiga kalau ia adalah seorang iblis berperingkat 10 di barisan pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh Aizen.

"Ayo, Priscilla. Kau pasti sangat ingin berjalan-jalan di kota ini kan? Aku akan membawamu melihat-lihat kota ini," ajak Aizen lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Priscilla.

Gadis kecil itu menyambut tangan Aizen dengan agak canggung, dan membiarkan sang penguasa kastil neraka itu menggamit tangannya dan membawa dirinya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota itu. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan perasaan bebas. Priscilla pun merasakan kelegaan karena telah dibawa ke tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Selain itu, Priscilla bisa melihat sosok lain dari Aizen yang berbeda dari kesehariannya saat berada di dekatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Perutnya mendadak terasa geli kalau membayangkan lelaki di depannya ini adalah sosok yang romantis dan penuh perhatian. Apakah mungkin, seorang yang ingin menghancurkan para Pencabut Nyawa sampai menjadi debu itu, sama dengan seseorang yang sempat-sempatnya mengajak jalan-jalan di kota dengannya, ditemani dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar cerah di kota dunia manusia itu, pemandangan siang hari Tokyo yang ramai dengan banyak orang berlalu-lalang namun indah, serta memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut seakan-akan Priscilla adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya?

Priscilla mendesah dalam hati. Ia seharusnya bersyukur bisa kembali hidup seperti sekarang ini, meskipun dirinya bukan lagi seorang 'Earl Ciel Phantomhive'. Ia juga tak bisa lagi bersama-sama dengan Sebasuchan yang sangat ia sayangi dulu, karena sekarang ada Aizen yang akan mengawasinya sepanjang waktu. Priscilla tahu walaupun Aizen bersikap posesif dan juga kasar padanya pada saat ia baru pertama kali membuka matanya, hal itu ia lakukan agar Priscilla tidak lagi menatap ke arah Sebasuchan. Priscilla menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya pada Aizen untuk pertama kalinya. Dia berharap kebersamaannya dengan sang pemilik bisa terus seperti ini selamanya. Walau ia tahu memilih bersama Aizen berarti siap bertempur habis-habisan melawan para Pencabut Nyawa.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Ulquiorra dan Orihime sedang menikmati santai sorenya di taman sepulang kerja di kafe _Princess-Princess_. Mereka bercengkrama dengan asyiknya dan membicarakan hal-hal serius menyangkut masa depan mereka. Ulqui sangat senang melihat kekasihnya itu tetap ceria di sampingnya, walau situasinya saat ini sedang panas-panasnya akibat perang antara Pencabut Nyawa dengan iblis suruhan Aizen.

"Ah, Ulqui-chan! Aku ingin es krim! Tolong belikan, ya?" pinta Orihime.

"Baiklah, rasa apa?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Vanilla, strawberry, ng ... apa lagi ya?" kata Orihime bingung. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Ulqui mendesah nafas panjang.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggu di sini ya, Hime," pesan Ulquiorra sesaat sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Ulquiorra, Orihime tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat reaksi Ulqui saat ia menceritakan kalau ia ingin sekali memiliki anak kembar. Pria itu terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya ternganga saking shocknya, sebelum ekspresinya kembali dingin dan cuek seperti semula. Tapi Orihime tahu kalau di balik kecuekannya, Ulqui adalah sosok yang romantis dan juga perhatian. Ia beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya apa ya?" kata Orihime riang seraya membuka catatannya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan ... BUKK! Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" orang itu meringis sakit. Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan.

"Ma, maaf! Aku tak melihatmu, Dik!" kata Orihime panik. "Bisa berdiri? Ada yang luka? Kakak minta maaf, ya?" tanya Orihime seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak usah, saya bisa berdiri sendiri," tolak sang gadis kecil pelan namun berkesan sangat angkuh. Orihime langsung kecut seketika.

"Ngg, kamu tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Apakah kamu berasal dari luar negeri? Pakaianmu itu ..." tanya Orihime pada sang gadis kecil yang sedang membersihkan gaunnya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi, seraya menilik pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sang gadis kecil.

"Sungguh tidak sopan bertanya pada seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu!" tukas si gadis kecil pedas. Orihime semakin kesal dengan sikap gadis kecil yang kian lama makin menyebalkan, tapi ia memenuhi keinginan sang gadis kecil dengan berat hati.

"Maaf, namaku Orihime ... ngg, Inoue. Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Orihime sopan dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

"Priscilla ... Phantomhive!" jawab sang gadis kecil ragu. Tatapan mata biru _azure_nya meredup seketika. _Apakah aku masih pantas memakai nama itu?_ batin Priscilla.

Orihime yang melihat wajah Priscilla tiba-tiba menjadi suram, langsung merasa tidak enak hati. Ia buru-buru mencari sesuatu di tasnya yang sekiranya bisa membuat gadis kecil bergaun putih itu ceria.

"A, anu, ini untukmu! Di, dimakan ya?" kata Orihime gugup. Tangannya menyodorkan sekotak besar buah strawberry segar. "Katanya kalau makan ini, perasaan gelisah bisa jadi hilang. Dan bisa menimbulkan perasaan nyaman dan juga tenang. Ngg, mohon dicoba, ya?" lanjutnya dengan nada ceria.

Priscilla memandang Orihime dengan tatapan ganjil, ia curiga dengan kebaikan hati Orihime. Namun melihat kebaikan hati gadis itu yang terpancar dari senyum dan perilaku lembutnya, akhirnya Priscilla yang keras hati pun jadi luluh. Ia mencomot buah strawberry itu dengan amat sangat canggung.

"Enak," komentarnya ketika dia sudah merasakan rasa buah itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi segar kemudian dengan cekatan menghabiskan semua buah strawberry dalam kotak itu. "Aah, segar rasanya," balas Priscilla.

Orihime memandang Priscilla dengan muka heran, terkejut, sekaligus tidak percaya. "He-hebat sekali, kapan-kapan aku bawakan lagi deh," ucapnya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih ya, Miss Inoue!" ucap Priscilla dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Orihime membalas dengan tersenyum. "Jangan formal begitu, ah! Panggil saja aku dengan Hime."

"Terima kasih, Hime! Aku sangat senang hari ini!" sahut Priscilla dengan wajah berseri-seri. Senyum manisnya tak henti-hentinya terpancang di bibir mungilnya. Gadis kecil itu melirik jam di taman itu, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Priscilla segera menoleh ke arah Orihime yang masih merasa heran dengan tingkah gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan itu dan berkata. "Hime, aku mohon diri dulu, ya! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Sampai ketemu lagi!"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya, Priscilla!" balas Orihime seraya melambaikan tangan pada Priscilla yang segera beranjak dari tempat itu setelah berpamitan pada Orihime.

Priscilla berlari-lari kecil dengan senyum puas masih terpancang di bibir mungilnya. _Strawberry ya? Hmm, mungkin aku harus bilang pada Tuan Aizen untuk memasukkannya ke dalam daftar menu sehari-hari_,pikir Priscilla sambil tersenyum.

Orihime masih menatap ke arah Priscilla pergi, sementara bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh gadis kecil itu saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Hime? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" sebuah suara datar yang amat dikenal Orihime menyentakkan gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu dari fantasinya.

"Eh? Ulqui-chan? Sejak kapan kamu di situ?" tanya Orihime tergagap-gagap saking terkejutnya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Ulqui santai. "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi nggak digubris. Kamu sedang memikirkan siapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri tadi?"tanya Ulqui lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Oh, tadi ada gadis kecil di sini. Penampilannya lucu sekali lho, Ulqui-chan! Dia mengenakan gaun putih ala Prancis yang imut! Duuh, kapan ya aku bisa pakai gaun seperti itu! Jadi ingin~!" jawab Orihime dengan riangnya.

Mata hijau Ulquiorra melebar saking nggak habis pikir melihat sikap Orihime yang mirip anak kecil itu. Pencabut Nyawa berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu menghela nafas dan berkata. "Tenang saja. Lain kali akan kubelikan. Oh, ya. ini es krimnya! Cepat dimakan, nanti meleleh." Ulquiorra menyerahkan es krim yang dibawanya pada gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu.

"Waaaiii, _Jumbo tropical_! Terima kasih, Ulqui-chan!" seru Orihime ceria seraya mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Ulqui dan mulai menyantapnya dengan ganas. Ulquiorra hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat cara kekasihnya itu menyantap es krimnya. Akhirnya dia pun duduk di sebelah gadis itu dan menyantap es krimnya sendiri.

"Oh, ya. Hime, tadi katamu seorang gadis kecil berpakaian gaun ala Prancis berwarna putih? Siapa dia?" tanya Ulquiorra ingin tahu.

"Humm, dia bilang sih namanya Priscilla Phantomhive. Tapi dia nggak bilang dia berasal dari mana, dan datang ke sini sama siapa. Mungkin dia tersesat, atau yah, mungkin juga sedang jalan-jalan! Ah, siapapun dia, itu nggak penting! Yang jelas dia sangat imut dan juga manis! Kyaa, kalau punya adik seperti dia mungkin menyenangkan sekali, ya?" jawab Orihime dengan riangnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menyendok es ke mulutnya.

Ulquiorra menatap lembut kekasihnya yang sedang melahap es krimnya dengan cepat seperti anak kecil itu, senyum tipis tersembul di bibirnya. Tangan pucatnya perlahan terulur ke wajah Orihime dan menyeka bibir gadis itu yang belepotan es krim dengan tissue.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ulqui-chan!" kata Orihime.

Ulquiorra tersenyum simpul. "Kalau aku melihat lagi ada krim belepotan di bibirmu, nanti kucium lho!" goda Ulqui sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajah Orihime langsung berubah semerah tomat. "Apa-apaan sih kamu, Ulqui-chan! Aku kan jadi malu!" seru Orihime panik.

Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi menahan tawa, akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Orihime. Membuat gadis itu semakin gemas dan mencubiti pipi pemuda berkulit pucat yang selalu menampakkan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu dengan ganas. Bukannya berhenti, tawa Ulqui malah semakin mengganas, dan akhirnya berhenti setelah Orihime cemberut dan pundung stadium tinggi. (**A/N** : Pernah bayangin Ulqui ketawa?)

"Ya, ya, aku tak akan menertawakanmu lagi, Hime," kata Ulqui mengalah dibarengi senyum tipisnya yang khas. "Ceria dong! Kalau ngambek seperti itu, kau jadi mirip ikan buntal," ledek Ulquiorra lagi.

"Iiihh, Ulqui-chan jahat!" seru Orihime seraya memukul-mukul bahu kekasihnya dengan ganas. Ulquiorra hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Orihime yang super lucu itu, dan Orihime tampak menikmati sore harinya bersama sang pujaan hati dengan riang gembira.

Orihime berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Priscilla dan mengenalkannya pada Ulquiorra agar mereka bisa berteman dengan baik. Hanya saja Orihime tak menyadari kalau saat ia bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecil itu, mereka akan berhadapan sebagai lawan dan bukan lagi kawan.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Sementara itu di kediaman Hinamori ... "Momo, ini ditaruh di mana?" tanya Toushirou yang membawa sepanci kentang yang sudah dikupas ke dapur.

"Bawa ke sini, Shirou-chan! Sekalian potong kecil-kecil ya!" jawab Momo seraya memberi isyarat pada Toushirou agar meletakkan barang yang dibawanya ke samping kompor.

Toushirou menaruh panci berisi kentang itu di samping kompor, dan mengambil pisau di rak piring. Ia memotong kentang itu kecil-kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air. Setelah semuanya selesai, Momo memasukkan kentang yang dipotong oleh Toushirou ke dalam kare buatannya.

"Yap, tinggal tunggu matang, deh!" seru Momo ceria. Permata _hazel_nya kini dialihkan pada Toushirou yang sedang sibuk menata meja dan juga menyalakan lilin di tengah-tengah meja makan itu. "Shirou-chan? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Momo ingin tahu.

"Menyiapkan _candle light dinner_ buat kita berdua," jawab Toushirou dibarengi senyum manis di bibirnya. Muka Momo langsung terasa memanas.

"Ka, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo gugup. Mukanya sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir! Nenek sudah tidur beberapa saat yang lalu di kamarnya, aku juga sudah memasang pelindung di ruangan ini. Jadi, tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita!" jawab Toushirou tenang.

Wajah Momo sudah sangat memanas sekarang, tapi ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada panci kare yang ditinggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mengaduknya perlahan-lahan, setelah itu ia mematikan api kompor dan membawa panci kare itu ke meja makan.

Toushirou mematikan lampu ruang makan dan kini mereka berdua hanya ditemani api lilin yang bersinar benderang di tengah meja makan. Momo mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Toushirou dan mereka berdoa sebelum mulai menyantap makanan. Pria berambut putih panjang dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu mengambilkan nasi dalam porsi besar dan menuangkan kare ke dalam piring itu membuat mata _hazel_ Momo melebar saking terkejutnya.

"Ini untuk kita berdua, sayang," jelas Toushirou seolah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Momo. Tangannya menyendok nasi beserta kare dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak!" komentar pria itu setelah menelan maskan buatan Momo itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Momo, ayo dimakan!" ujar Toushirou lembut.

Ucapan lembut itu segera menyentakkan Momo dari lamunannya, dan ia segera menyendok nasi dan kare di piring Toushirou itu dan menelannya setelah mengunyah beberapa saat. Toushirou menepuk pundak Momo, dan membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kusuapi, ya?" kata Toushirou seraya mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi dan kare ke mulut Momo. Wajah Momo memerah lagi, dan ia menelan nasi yang disuapkan oleh Toushirou dan melakukan hal yang sama pada pemuda itu.

_Candle light dinner_ yang sederhana dan berkesan biasa saja itu memang sepintas tidak istimewa, namun bagi kedua sejoli itu malam itu merupakan malam yang sangat berkesan. Setelah menikmati makan malam super romantis, mereka berdua pergi ke atap di mana mereka biasa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit di malam hari.

"Melihat bintang seperti ini, jadi mengingatkanku pada kenangan saat sehari sebelum tragedi kehilangan ingatan itu terjadi ..." gumam Toushirou perlahan. Tatapan matanya tidak sedikitpun teralih dari bintang-bintang yang sedang dilihatnya di langit. Momo mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Toushirou dengan penuh perhatian. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sampai kapanpun! Makanya ..." pria berambut putih itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Momo semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Toushirou selanjutnya.

"Aku nggak tahu ini romantis apa nggak," kata Toushirou salah tingkah, yang terlihat sangat _cute_ di mata Momo. "Yang jelas, bukan barang mahal."

"Kamu mau memberikan sesuatu, itu kan maksudmu? Ngomong yang jelas dong, Shirou-chan!" protes Momo dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu berikan padaku selama ini," kata Toushirou mengoreksi ucapannya beberapa saat lalu dengan lancar. "Tapi, mohon maaf kalau jelek, ya? Bukan barang mahal, sih!"

"Nggak peduli!" kata Momo sambil nyengir. "Yang penting, kamu mau ngasih aku sesuatu kan? Mana? Mana?"

Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih panjang dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu memandang Momo ragu sesaat, lalu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau. Sebuah cincin bermata batu indah yang berkerlap-kerlip ditimpa cahaya matahari. Toushirou menyodorkan cincin itu pada Momo yang masih melongo.

"Ap ... Shirou-chan ... ini ..." Momo tak bisa mengeluarkan suara saking terkejutnya. Detik berikutnya, gadis manis bermata _hazel_ itu malah menekap mulutnya. "Ya, Tuhan! Toushirou!"

Toushirou mendesah pasrah, ia lalu menurunkan tangan mungilnya, memandang hampa cincin berwarna hijau muda itu.

"Ya, udah aku sangka. Barang murah, sih. Habisnya, aku nggak punya uang cukup buat beli yang lebih bagusan, jadi—"

"Stop, stop! _Enough_!" teriak Momo lalu merebut cincin itu dengan buas dari tangan Toushirou yang masih melongo. "Malah nggak nyeni lagi kalau kamu sebutin sejarahnya begitu!" sahut Momo lagi sambil mengagumi cahaya yang dibentuk batu itu.

"Ng, memangnya kamu suka, ya?" tanya Toushirou ragu.

"Ya, suka lah!" jerit Momo histeris. "Ya, ampun! Aku nggak nyangka kalau Shirou-chan bisa seromantis ini! Ngg, biasanya juga romantis sih, tapi kayaknya yang satu ini spesial banget!"

Toushirou menatap Momo yang masih mengagumi cincin itu. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu benar-benar bersyukur Momo tidak shock atau sebagainya. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu tiba-tba menatap Toushirou.

"Terus?" kata Momo menantang Toushirou.

"Terus apa?" tanya Toushirou pura-pura tak paham, padahal sebenarnya Toushirou tahu betul kalau cincin bukanlah benda sepele yang bisa diberikan cowok secara sembarangan kepada cewek, bahkan yang berpacaran sekalipun.

"Shirou-chan, kamu nggak ngasih cincin ini begitu saja kan?" tanya Momo lagi.

Toushirou menggedikkan bahunya saat mata _hazel_ Momo menatapnya. Dia bingung apakah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang ini benar atau tidak.

"Ngg, tapi Momo ... Apa tidak masalah? Kamu manusia, sedangkan aku ini seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Aku sendiri bego kenapa bisa membeli cincin itu ..."

"Nyesel nih?" kata Momo sebal. " Kamu mau minta cincinnya balik?"

Toushirou menatap Momo lekat-lekat. Momo memang seorang manusia, yang cepat atau lambat akan menua, tapi bukan berarti Toushirou tidak bisa memilikinya ... Bisa saja setahun lagi ...

"_Shirou-chan, say that four magic words_," pinta Momo lagi.

Toushirou menelan ludahnya, lalu mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Momo sudah memberinya lampu hijau, seharusnya ia bisa lebih baik dari ini.

"_Will you marry me_?" tanya Toushirou akhirnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tak menyesali dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya.

Momo tersenyum lebar, lalu menyodorkan cincinnya pada Toushirou. pemuda mungil berambut putih itu sempat bingung. Tapi ketika Momo menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Toushirou mengerti. Pemuda mungil berambut putih itu segera menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Momo, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Nggak keberatan kan, kalau masa tunangannya setahun?" tanya Momo manis.

Toushirou tersenyum manis, lalu menggeleng. Dia tak percaya dan bahkan merasa geli saat mendengar dirinya sendiri telah bertunangan dengan seorang manusia, sementara dia sendiri adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Karena Toushirou tahu, Momo-lah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuknya, tidak peduli apakah dia manusia atau bukan, ataupun berapa tahun lagi dia harus menunggu untuk meminang gadis itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya, Toushirou tahu betul hal ini.

"Cium dong," kata Momo, membuat Toushirou melongo sesaat, tapi kemudian tersadar lagi saat tangan Momo mengangkat.

"Nggak, ah! Kan udah sering!" kata Toushirou sambil pura-pura menepis tangan Momo.

"Dasar cowok buta romantis!" kata Momo sambil merengut.

Toushirou hanya terkekeh, lalu mengusap rambut Momo yang halus. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu sangat menyayangi gadis itu sampai ia tak mau melukainya sedikitpun. Rasa sayang Toushirou sudah mencapai tahap lain dalam hubungannya dengan Momo. Ia berjanji akan tetap melindungi gadis itu, meski perang besar antara iblis dengan Pencabut Nyawa akan segera terjadi dan mau tak mau menyeret gadis itu ke dalam bahaya. Bagi Toushirou, yang terpenting buatnya adalah dia bisa tetap bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya tanpa mempedulikan pihak-pihak lain yang menentang keras hubungannya.

Malam terus berlarut dan meninggalkan sebuah kisah manis di hati mereka berdua ... yang menjadi awal baru bagi kelanjutan hubungan serius antara mereka berdua ...

****To Be Continued****

Marianne vessalius : (tampang stress, mata terbelalak kaget) Lho? Apa ini? Apa ini? Saya tak pernah buat cerita macam ini! Maafkan saya kalau nggak nyambung! Kalau ada yang ngeluh dan lain sebagainya, silakan lempar keluhan lewat PM!

Ulquiorra : Anne, saya mau protes! Kenapa kau menjadikian saya OOC seperti itu? (tangan sudah siap mencabut _Murciẻlago_)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kenapa marah? Kan sudah kubuat kau bisa bermesraan sama Hime. Kok nggak puas?

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare) Kau hancurkan image cool saya, Onna!

Marianne vessalius : (jawdrop) Plis deh, gue bukan Orihime tahu! Panggil gue Anne, or miss! You know?

Ulquiorra : (pura-pura _budeg_)

Marianne vessalius : Ulqui, kalo _budeg_ beneran ntar nggak ada cewek yang mau ngedeketin lho! Orihime aja mungkin nggak mau lagi sama kamu. Aku juga _emoh_ jadi temanmu, _ngisin-ngisine_ coy!

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare lagi, tangan sudah mencabut _Murciẻlago_)

Marianne vessalius : (bergidik ngeri) Ampun, Ulqui! Daku kan cuma bercanda! Dikau serius banget sih?

Ulquiorra : (cuek)

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Kenapa si Aizen peranannya jadi pedofil begitu? Parah, jelmaannya si Ciel dibikin apes kayak begitu!

Marianne vessalius : (ikutan sweatdrop) Sorry, gue sendiri juga heran kenapa gue bikin adegan kayak begitu ya? Kayaknya buat nuntasin rasa penasaran para pembaca deh! Atau semacam pelampiasan stress gara-gara ending volume 8 Kuroshitsuji yang nggak memuaskan? Bisa jadi begitu, kali? Hehehe ...

Ggio: (badan langsung merinding) Gile lu, Thor? Si Ciel kan masih kecil dan juga polos! Kenapa disuruh berperan jadi figuran yang kayaknya pasrah gitu sih?

Marianne vessalius : (mata melotot horror) Polos apaan! Kalau polos, kok dia bisa-bisanya ngebantai sampai puluhan anak kecil hanya gara-gara shock sama masa lalunya? Hhhh, meski begitu saya nggak bermaksud membashing Ciel kok! Dia hanya harus 'disadarkan' akan perbuatannya sewaktu masih hidup sebagai cowok dan juga sebagai 'Earl Ciel Phantomhive'.

Ggio : (rolling eyes) Huumm, lalu kenapa namanya Priscilla?

Marianne vessalius : Kan udah jelas diambil dari nama Ciel, gue plesetin sedikit jadinya Priscilla deh! Kan sama-sama bisa dipanggil Ciel kan? Lagipula di sini Ciel jadi iblis dengan jenis kelamin cewek! Catat sekali lagi, CEWEK!

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Buset, Hobby _genderswitch_-nya Anne jadi makin parah aja! Kemaren Atem, trus Ion, sekarang si Ciel ... besoknya jangan-jangan gue lagi!

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Khekhekhe! Tahu aja lo maksud gue bakalan ke situ!

All : (mata selebar piring, mulut megap-megap, muka horror) WHAAATTTT? OoO

Ulquiorra : (merinding) Serem banget hobby barunya Anne!

Marianne vessalius : (Evil smirk) Gue juga punya gambar loe lagi pake baju cewek, Ulqui! Buset, cantik banget! Geblek! Gue sampe nosebleed liat lo pake tuh baju! Edaaann!

Toushirou, Grimmjaw, Ichigo: (ekspresi horor) Sumpe lo? O.o

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare tingkat tinggi ke Anne, Anne sih cuma pasang muka innocent aja)

Kusaka : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya si Ulqui marah sama lo, Anne. -_-'

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Ya, mau gimana lagi? Salahin dong sama **ravefirell** yang bikin si Ulqui tampak imut banget dengan baju geisha dan gaun pink-nya!

Kusaka : Yang bener, Ulqui?

Ulquiorra : (muka udah semerah tomat) URUSAI! BIND ... MURCIẾL—

Kusaka : (ngibrit sebelum Ulquiorra ngeluarin wujud kalongnya *di Cero sama Ulqui*)

Ulquiorra : (berdecak kesal gara-gara Kusaka kabur)

Toushirou, Grimmjaw, Ichigo : (bergidik ngeri ngeliat ekspresi Ulqui) Buset! Hampir aja si Ulqui ngamuk. Author kita memang parah banget!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) SHUT UP! LET'S READ AND ANSWER THE REVIEW, ALL OF YOU!

Grimmjaw : (merinding ngeri liat wajah Anne yang lagi marah besar) Ba, baiklah, review pertama dari **master of bankai**, katanya jurus mengerikannya Hitsu keren banget! Dia juga suka sama adegan battle-nya, tapi sayangnya tuh pelepasan segel tingkat dua-nya malah dipake buat ngebunuh si gendut Yammy. Padahal dia ngarep, tuh kekuatan bisa buat nyerang primera diablo, tapi ya gitu deh! Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Soal kenapa si Hitsu make pelepasan segel keduanya sih, karena dia udah kesel banget sama Yammy. Orang lagi enak-enak dansa kok diganggu! Dipaksa biar ingatannya kembali pulak! Ya udah deh, bablas nyawane! Dia juga sekalian ngegertak Aizen kalau dia tuh bukan Pencabut Nyawa yang lemah. Hehehe ... (ditabok master gara-gara ngomong yang super duper ngak jelas)

Grimmjaw : (sweatdrop) Parah nih Author. (ngelanjutin baca review) Trus katanya loe dapat darimana jurus-jurusnya si Hitsu? Dia bilang keren banget semua jurus-jurus yang dipake sama Hitsu.

Marianne vessalius : Humm, itu sih sebenarnya ide yang terlintas di benak gue pas baca manga Trinity Blood, MAR, dan lain sebagainya deh! Tinggal dimodifikasiin sedikit, jadi deh jurus mengerikan ala Hitsu! Taraaaa! Soal fic ini harus tamat? Saya janji akan menamatkannya, tentunya dengan ending yang tidak mengecewakan.

Ggio : (sigh) Berikutnya dari **Soippi-JigsawOh NoNoNnoiNel13**, katanya dia kaget pas tahu kalau rambut Toushi tetep panjang meski udah kembali ke wujud normal. Dan juga pas Toushi disangka Yuri sama Momo. Hihihi ...

Toushirou : (ngelayangin death glare tingkat tinggi ke arah Ggio)

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Ni orang doyan banget ngomel-ngomel ...

Toushirou : (bentak) Gara-gara lo juga kan?

Ggio : (ngelanjutin lagi baca review) Kapan ngelawan Sebasuchan? Nggak tahu tuh, katanya author sih, bentar lagi pasti bak buk sama Suchan kok! Eh? (mata selebar piring) O.O Author ga login yang mana? Mana saya tahu! Oh, jangan bikin teka-teki dong! Saya pusing ... (nangis gulung-gulung)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Harusnya kan gue yang bilang begitu. (ngelirik review) Kenapa dia malah ngedoain biar gue sakit? OwO (tampang horror) Gue mau penelitian, ntar kalo gue sakit, kapan gue lulusnyaaaa? (njerit histeris, ngambek kayak anak kecil nggak dikasih mainan)

Ggio : (nyeka air mata) Ya, ya, setelah ini bakalan update. Setelah itu beritahu jatidiri Anda ya? Pleaseeee ...

Gin : (senyum-senyum gaje) Baiklah berikutnya dari **EmeraldEyesPeach**, humm ... Lho? Kok malah pingsan setelah saya peluk? Terlalu kencang sampai nggak bisa nafas ya? Maaf deh. Uhm, katanya dia seneng banget sudah diajak bertempur ngelawan iblis-iblis itu. Gimana, Thor?

Marianne vessalius : (senyum bangga) Ya, dong! Gue memang baik, kan Anne anak baik ^-^ d

Gin : (sweatdrop) Kenapa Anne-sama jadi ketularan Tobi di Naruto? (ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Dia juga kaget lihat Toushirou-han rambutnya panjang, humm, kata author sih rambutnya kayak Sesshoumaru di InuYasha. Jadi lurus mengembang begitu deh. Toushirou-han jadi kayak vampire? Err, tergantung kondisi. Tapi kalau Momo–han yang digigit pasti ceritanya lain. Gigitan kasih sayang ka~n! Prikitiew! (ceria ngga tahu kondisi)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kenapa Gin-san jadi ketularan Sule? Hng? Ngajakin Gin-san untuk ngecengin Momo dan Toushirou?

Gin : (senyum lebar) Baikla~h! Nanti saya coba~!

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop lihat Gin ceria nggak lihat kondisi) Oh, ya. Emerald-han. Katanya mau nggak Emeraru jadi pacarnya Byakuya? Jawab ya?

Soi Fon : Berikutnya dari **SoiFonLuppi-JustMine L S A 98**, katanya wujudnya Hitsu jadi campur aduk. Trus dia nanyain kapan yang bersayap putih akan beraksi?

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya di setiap pertarungan mereka selalu ikut kok! Beraksi juga dengan sihir penyerangnya. Yah, memang nggak terlalu diekspos sih. Maaf, ya?

Soi Fon : (sigh, ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Munculin Yoruichi-sama, Kisuke-sama, Renji, dan Kenpachi? Yang lainnya juga? OoO

Marianne vessalius : (jawdrop) Soal mereka nanti saya munculkan, tenang saja! Soal Kenpachi ... Kan udah nongol di chap 11. Coba check lagi.

Soi Fon : (sweatdrop) Oi, Thor! Dia nanyain emangnya ada unsur horrornya ya, di chap ini? Trus Hichigo sama Luppi dibawa kemana? Luppi udah pernah muncul kan?

Marianne vessalius : (ngernyitin alis) Unsur horrornya ya? Itu lho pas bagian Toushirou ngisep darahnya Yammy. Tadinya sih sebelum gue edit adegan itu seperti ini "Mata coklat Yammy melotot ngeri mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan horror dari mulut Yammy dan suara aneh yang sangat mengerikan—suara orang mengunyah sesuatu. KRAUK, KRAUK, KRAUK! Dalam waktu sekejap, Szayel dan para _fraccion_-nya yang sedang bertarung langsung menoleh ke arah Toushirou dan melihat kalau Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu telah menghabisi Yammy dengan sangat kejam dan astaga! Ada darah di sekitar mulutnya dan juga bajunya!"

Soi Fon : (jawdrop) Buset! Parah banget! Berarti masih mending yang dipublish ya?

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Humm, terus soal Hichigo dan Luppi, mereka dibawa ke penjara di tempat para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tinggal. Luppi udah pernah muncul di chap 6, dan di chap ini Suchan akan membebaskan Luppi dari penjara. Hehehe ...

Orihime : Berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya chapter kemarin nggak pantas di flame. Orang katanya keren begitu kok diflame.

Marianne vessalius : (nangis terharu) Makasih, RaNcHa-han. Saya agak khawatir juga soalnya tuh chapter saya kebut 6 jam nonstop. Jadinya agak gaje begitu deh. Maaf ya?

Orihime : (senyum-senyum riang) Eeehh? Ngebayangin Toushirou-kun rambutnya panjang? Apakah InuYasha sudah mewakili? Bagaimana Thor?

Marianne vessalius : Humm, kalau mau lihat versi rambut panjangnya Toushirou, RaNcHa-han bisa lihat di **4869nikazemaru deviantart**, di situ ada yang judulnya "Girl Hitsugaya". Nah itu deh, Toushirou versi rambut panjang, meski versinya sedikit beda dengan yang saya buat. Humm, InuYasha? Saya rasa malah lebih mirip Sesshoumaru deh! Battlenya seru? Makasih!

Kusaka : (triple sweatdrop) Uhm, berikutnya dari **bed wetter yuri cawaii**, Uhm? Ganti pen name? Lho, kok ada SBY-sama? (mata melotot kaget)

Marianne vessalius : (geplak kepala Kusaka) Beri hormat, _aho_! Beliau itu orang nomor satu di Indonesia.

Kusaka : (hanya ber-oh ria, menghormat SBY, dan ngelanjutin baca review) SBY-sama bilang pertarungannya seru dan nggak buruk kok. Trus ... Eh? (kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk sama cewek cantik) Te, terima kasih **bed wetter**-san. (blushing) Huumm, bertanya pada Hitsu-chan apakah dia mau jadi saudaramu atau tidak? Kita tanya saja, pada Hitsu-chan! (dilempar sendal sama Toushirou)

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Baiklah, jawabannya 1. Boleh asal dekat dengan tempat saya syuting. 2. Semangkanya dikirim secara kontan dan nggak pake kredit. 3 ... Wadooooww! (ngaduh kesakitan karena dilempar kaleng biskuit masih penuh sama Suzaku) Apa-apaan sih lo?

Suzaku : (bentak) Lo kelamaan! Ngapain pake nyebutin syarat segala? Emangnya lo tukang kredit?

Toushirou : (nyengir kuda) Hehe, sorry ... Baiklah keputusannya, saya mau! Gimana?

Kusaka : (sweatdrop) Hitsu-chan pede banget ya? Hng? Nanyain 'aho' itu apa? 'Aho' itu artinya 'bodoh', 'bego' or 'dungu'. Err, mungkin agak kasar dari 'baka', atau mungkin versi halus dari 'baka'. Saya nggak tahu.

Marianne vessalius : (sigh) Gimana sih? Kan lo orang Jepang, masa nggak tahu? Payah lo.

Kusaka : (triple sweatdrop) Sorry, Anne! Lowong kerja jadi OC? Nih, udah ditampilin sama author di chap ini. Byakuya sama Emeraru? Belom tanya sama orangnya, hehe (nyengir kuda lagi)

Marianne vessalius : Ok, deh saya update kilat! Sekilat Lanza del Relampago! Hehehe ...

Toushirou : (masih ngamuk gaje gara-gara rambut putihnya masih panjang sepinggang) Hoi, author sialan! Sampe kapan rambut gue panjang kayak gini? Gue udah nggak tahan pengen ngebabat nie rambut! Harimau sialan! Pinjem _wakizashi_ loe! Gue pengen babat nie rambut! (minta secara paksa sama Ggio)

Ggio : (nolak tegas) NGGAK! _Wakizashi_ gue bukan buat motong uban loe!

Toushirou : (ngamuk menjadi-jadi) Anneeeeee! Cepetan potong rambut gue! Gue nggak betaaahhh!

Marianne vessalius : (nyengir kesenengan) Nggak, loe tunggu sampe 2 chapter lagi. Sampe gue puas main-main sama rambut elo. Habisnya rambut lo bagus banget sih! Bisa gue apain aja! Khikhikhi!

Toushirou : (gerutu kesel) Bagus, Mbah-mu! Gue bukan model Sun Silk!

Marianne vessalius : (evil smirk) Hehe, biar bukan model Sun Silk ... tapi elo itu sangat mempesona, Shirou! Pokoke makyuss dah!

Toushirou : (sigh) Nah, review yang berikutnya, dari **Mika de Zaoldyeck**, katanya dia suka banget sama aku yang rambutnya panjang. WHAAAATTTT? OoO (mata selebar piring, mulut megap-megap kayak ikan mujair, muka horror) Aku ... cantik? Cantik apanya? Aku ini cowooookkk! Cowok tulen! _You know_?

Marianne vessalius : (nyindir) Oh, yeah? Loe cowok tulen? Kayaknya gue salah denger.

Toushirou : (mata ngebelalak, muka horror) Pake sampo apa? Herbal essences kok! Eh, tunggu ... (ngecek botol sampo di kamar mandi) WHOT? O.O Apa ini? PANTENE HAIR LONG AND SMOOTH? (ngelirik Anne) Anne, lo nuker sampo gue sama sampo lo ya?

Marianne vessalius : (evil grin) Hehe, iya.

Toushirou : (hanya ngutuk-ngutuk Anne dalam hati) Pantesan aja rambut gue jadi panjang kayak begini! Sial!

Marianne vessalius : (senyum-senyum gaje) Udah deh! Memang udah nasib lo berambut panjang. Hehehe ...

Toushirou : (ngelayangin death glare pada Anne)

Marianne vessalius : (ngelirik review) Hm? Pengen lihat Shirou rambutnya panjang? Saya nggak bisa gambar, paling-paling bisanya gambar cacing, bakteri, dan lain sebagainya. Maaf, ya? Link-nya Shirou yang rambutnya panjang**:** 4869nikazemaru deviant art. Cari saja yang judulnya Girl Hitsugaya. Itu Shirou-chan versi rambut panjang, walau panjang rambutnya nggak sama dengan yang saya ceritain di sini sih.

Toushirou : (ngelanjutin baca review tetap dengan muka asem) Soal aku yang makin kuat, ya karena latihan kerasku dengan Ulquiorra dong! Karena berkat dia, aku jadi bisa sekuat ini! Wuih, senangnya diriku! Makasih doanya, Mika-san. *peluk-peluk Mika*(muka udah kembali cerah)

Marianne vessalius : (ketawa setan ala Hiruma) Khekhekhe! Bakalan ada gossip baru nih! (masang senyum iblis)

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Parah ni author. (ngehadap ke pereview dan masang tampang super imut) Yak, tetap baca Your Black Wings yaaa! Terima kasih atas semangatnya! (masang kembang api 17 warna, ngasih kiss bye ke Mika)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Buset, lebay amat si Shirou!

Kusaka : (sweatdrop juga) Tauk tuh! Anne, berikutnya gimana?

Marianne vessalius : Ya, liat aja ntar kejutannya! Masa berhenti di tengah jalan? Apa kata dunia ntar!

Kusaka : (double sweatdrop) Buset dah! Hhhh ... Anne, Anne, Nggak berubah juga lo.

Marianne vessalius : (ngedelik tajam ke arah Kusaka) Brengsek lo, Kusaka! Kalo lo nggak bisa diem, gue kempesin nyawa lo! Biar rasakno ben kapok kowe!

Kusaka : (merinding ngeri) Iya, iya, maaf. (padahal nggak tahu author ngomong apaan)

Momo : Mmm, berikutnya dari **fi-kun31**, katanya dia nosebleed gara-gara ngebayangin Shirou-chan yang rambutnya panjang. Heee? Imut dan manis? Iya, lho! Saya saja yang cewek kalah manis sama dia ... (pundung, mojok di sudut)

Marianne vessalius : Jiaaahh, dia malah pundung! Hoi, Momo. Cepetan baca review lanjutannya!

Momo : (balik lagi, trus ngelanjutin baca review) Eh? Shirou-chan yuri-an sama saya? Enggaaaaakkk! (njerit histeris)

Marianne vessalius : (nutup kuping rapat-rapat) Huuh, Momo berisik! Padahal kan emang si Toushirou imut dan manis!

Momo : (ngelanjutin lagi baca review) Pelepasan segel kedua Shirou-chan seperti vampire? Ngg, kata author dia terinspirasi sama wujud makhluk Krusnik di manga Trinity Blood. Jadinya begitu deh! Tapi Shirou-chan tetap keren sih! (blushing)

Neliel : (sweatdrop ngeliat Momo bertingkah aneh) Errr, Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain Jurusnya Kak Toushi dari mana aja? Thor! Mau jawab ga?

Marianne vessalius : Oh, itu ... Yah, inspirasinya sih pas ngelihat manga Trinity Blood, MAR, gambaran efek dari mantera-mantera Harry Potter, trus pas ngeliat adik main Warcraft, dan masih banyak lagi deh yang nggak bisa saya sebutin. Shirou kayak capung+Grimm+Ulqui? Masa' sih? (ngernyitin alis)

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Dia bilang Kak Byakuya hebat ya bisa makan makanan super pedas kayak begitu nggak tanggung-tanggung? Dan juga kenapa ada listrik-listriknya begitu deh. Gerpot-sama nawarin buat Kak Byakuya, mau nggak sambal buatan BuDhe-nya?

Byakuya : (mata kayak candy-candy, liur udah netes) Mauuuu! Soalnya bumbu pedas buatannya Mayuri udah habis minggu kemarin. Hueeeee! (nangis gulung-gulung)

Marianne vessalius : (sweatdrop) Ya, ampun! Byakkun nangis? OMG! (ngelirik review) Ng? Gambar Shirou sama Momo makan sepiring berdua? Saya nggak punya, maaf ya? Tapi kalau dicari di deviant art biasanya banyak. Minat? Huumm, boleh saja menghajar mereka, kalau dirasa mereka ngomong yang nggak pantas. Hehehe (evil laugh)

Grimm, Toushirou, Ichigo : (njerit histeris) NOOOOOOO! OoO

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Gerpot-sama bilang katanya dia setuju-setuju saja Senna sama Kusaka, kan rambutnya warnanya sama. Hmm, waaaiii! Cerita Eragonnya ... Baguuuuussss! (mata berbinar-binar lagi) Sankyuuu, Gerpot-sama! Makin seruuu ceritanya!Oh, ya besok bagian Brisingr, ya? Saya tunggu! Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan!

Ulquiorra : (triple sweatdrop) Saya akan membacakan review berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**, katanya lagu aqua timez yang judulnya 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' boleh dinyanyiin pake bahasa inggris ga? Dia ngga ngerti soalnya kalo pake bahasa Jepang?

Marianne vessalius : Hah? Oh, itu. Boleh saja kok! Ulqui, nyanyiin ya!

Ulquiorra : (rolling eyes) Kenapa saya lagi?

Marianne vessalius : Soalnya suara lo yang menurut dia paling bagus di sini.

Ulquiorra : (sigh) Iya deh! Lagu Aqua Timez berjudul 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' saya persembahkan untuk Relya-san yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Baiklah! Uhm! (narik nafas dalam-dalam) _I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me ...I wander within that repetition ... I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt ... I can say "I love you" to the person who I love ... Do you love me? Or not love me? As for things like that, it's already fine either way ... No matter how I wish ... There are many unchangeable things in this world, right? That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you ... Is the truth unchangeable by anyone ... I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you ... There's something that I must tell you ... I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me ... I wander within that repetition ... I found one answer; that even if I'm scared ... Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love ... It's scary to turn my feelings into words ... But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love_ (mengakhiri lagunya dengan nafas teratur)

All chara Bleach yang lain+author : (nangis se-bak mandi) Hueeeeee, sedih bangettt!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Lho, pada kenapa sih? Saya kan hanya menuruti perintah Anne-sama saja. Kok pada nangis?

Grimmjaw : (nyeka air mata) Diem, lu! Dasar kelelawar nggak punya hati!

Marianne vessalius : (geplak kepala Grimm) Sesama _kewan_ jangan saling mengatai. Pamali tahu!

Grimm+Ulqui : (ngelayangin death glare ke Anne)

Marianne vessalius : (ngelirik review) Lho? Dia malah suka Shirou yang aksinya kejam? Humm, dia nungguin aksi kamu Ulqui! Berjuanglah, un! (ketularan Deidara)

Ulquiorra : (senyum senang) Baguslah, saya juga sudah tak sabar nungguin Ijen dibabat. Barangkali ada yang mau coba soto babat cap Ijen? (bersiap dengan pisau pemotong daging)

All : (kabur begitu lihat Ulqui make celemek dan pisau daging bertengger manis di tangannya)

Ulquiorra : (heran ngeliat mereka pada kabur) Lho? Kenapa ya? Padahal saya mau nyincang daging sapi di kulkas. Kok pada ketakutan sih?

Marianne vessalius : Ya, iya aja ketakutan! Orang pisaunya aja segede gaban begitu! Oh bleach manga? Blom tamat, si Ijen malah sekarang pergi ke kota Karakura buat bikin ouken! Sial! Padahal dah nyampe chapter 407. dia nggak bisa dikalahin apa? Sewot saya jadinya!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Uhm, Relya-san, terima kasih atas semangatnya, ya! Saya tunggu review Anda selanjutnya! (memberi penghormatan ala _butler_)

Marianne vessalius : (sukses dibuat cengok sama tingkah OOC Ulqui) Sepertinya dia senang, baguslah! Tetap baca fic-ku ini yaaa?

Ichigo : Humm? Ada review baru nih, Anne! Dari **Shuei samehachi**, katanya maaf dia baru review chapter kamu padahal dia udah baca dari awal. Gimana, Anne?

Marianne vessalius : Nggak apa-apa kok! Saya sama sekali nggak keberatan. Saya tetap menghargai semua yang sudah membaca fic-ku ini dan memberikan review. Nggak masalah dia datang dari mana asalnya, or ngikutin cerita ini dari awal atau tidak. Saya hanya berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati para pembaca saya. (senyum manis selembut peri)

Ichigo : (sweatdrop lihat ekspresi author yang super ceria) Humm, terus dia nanyain soal Toushirou yang rambutnya bisa panjang begitu pake apaan? Soalnya si Shuei-chan bilang dia rambutnya pendek.

Marianne vessalius : (nyengir gaje) Oh itu ... saya menukar sampo herbal essencesnya si Toushirou sama sampo Pantene Hair Long and Smooth, trus dikasih konditioner penguat rambut deh! Hehehe ... (langsung dapat kiriman death glare super mematikan dari Toushirou)

Ichigo : (jawdrop) Parah banget! (menghadap ke pereview) Baiklah, Shuei-chan! Tetap membaca fic Your Black Wings ini, ya? Author sama sekali tak keberatan kok kamu ngereview fic ini. Coz katanya dibuka lebar komentar, pujian, saran, hinaan, makian or apapun untuk membuat fic ini makin bagus di kemudian hari. EH? (mata ngebelalak lebar, menyesali apa yang baru saja diucapkannya)

Gin : _Ara_, bukannya kalau memberi hinaan itu nggak baik? (alis berkedut heran)

Marianne vessalius : Nggak apa-apa kok! Saya menerimanya dengan setulus hati kalau ternyata chapter ini tak bisa memuaskan hati para pembacanya. Tapi saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat fic ini sempurna, humm setidaknya di mata para pembaca, bukan sempurna di mata saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya! (minta maaf pada para pembaca sambil membungkuk-bungkuk)

Rangiku : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Kamu keterlaluan banget sih, author!

Marianne vessalius : (bentak) Urusai!

Rukia : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Aizen : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All : (sweatdrop)

Aizen : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All: Dasar pemaksa!

Ggio : Jiah, ni om-om maniak pink ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Aizen) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	19. AN

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dulu ke pada para readers yang membaca dan menunggu update-nya '**Your Black Wings**'. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf karena chap 19 saya tunda dulu untuk sementara waktu. Saya mau **HIATUS** dulu, karena saya harus penelitian di Telaga Warna Puncak selama sebulan, ditambah saya harus belajar untuk sidang skripsi dan ujian komprehensif.

Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, karena selama ini saya banyak kekurangan. Doakan saya supaya saya berhasil menempuh itu semua dan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Semua review dan masukan dari kalian sungguh berarti bagi saya yang belum lama bergabung dengan FFN ini.

Terima kasih pada King of Heroes, Gerard Potter Finiarel, aRaRaNcHa, bed wetter yuri cawaii, Relyaschiffer, fi-kun31, JessieLaice-dBorzuis-Doa199, Mika Zaoldyeck, EmeraldEyesPeach, master of bankai, shuei samehachi, shiori-momochan, dan semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fic yang satu ini. Saya sangat senang karena berkat kalian, saya bisa sampai sejauh ini. Doakan saya agar bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini ya? Semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini sungguh membuat saya terharu. Terima kasih banyak sudah setia membaca fic ini, saya sangat senang dan saya harap setelah saya kembali dari hiatus saya, chapter selanjutnya dapat membuat kalian semua bahagia dan senang membacanya.

**Thanks again,**

**Marianne vessalius**


	20. Chapter 18

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi, 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei. (begitu kan yang Kak Anne sering bilang?)

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, ada—uhm, FemCiel, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. (Kak Anne juga sering berkata seperti ini kan?)

Your Black Wings kembali lagi Update! Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya bukan Marianne Vessalius yang menulis cerita ini. Perkenalkan, saya adiknya, Genka Ikarus Svolk. Saya akan menggantikan Kak Anne yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan skripsinya, untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Genka mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Oh, ya sekalian Genka lampirkan koreksi dari chapter sebelumnya untuk Kakak-Kakak. Selamat membaca ya, Kakak-Kakak! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas review Kakak-Kakak di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

**Flashback**

"_Iya, aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu berikan padaku selama ini," kata Toushirou mengoreksi ucapannya beberapa saat lalu dengan lancar. "Tapi, mohon maaf kalau jelek, ya? Bukan barang mahal, sih!"_

"_Nggak peduli!" kata Momo sambil nyengir. "Yang penting, kamu mau ngasih aku sesuatu kan? Mana? Mana?"_

_Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih panjang dan bermata hijau emerald itu memandang Momo ragu sesaat, lalu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau. Sebuah cincin bermata batu indah yang berkerlap-kerlip ditimpa cahaya bulan. Toushirou menyodorkan cincin itu pada Momo yang masih melongo._

"_Ap ... Shirou-chan ... ini ..." Momo tak bisa mengeluarkan suara saking terkejutnya. Detik berikutnya, gadis manis bermata __**hazel**__ itu malah menekap mulutnya. "Ya, Tuhan! Toushirou!"_

_Toushirou mendesah pasrah, ia lalu menurunkan tangan mungilnya, memandang hampa cincin berwarna hijau muda itu._

"_Ya, udah aku sangka. Barang murah, sih. Habisnya, aku nggak punya uang cukup buat beli yang lebih bagusan, jadi—"_

"_Stop, stop! __**Enough**__!" teriak Momo lalu merebut cincin itu dengan buas dari tangan Toushirou yang masih melongo. "Malah nggak nyeni lagi kalau kamu sebutin sejarahnya begitu!" sahut Momo lagi sambil mengagumi cahaya yang dibentuk batu itu._

"_Ng, memangnya kamu suka, ya?" tanya Toushirou ragu._

"_Ya, suka lah!" jerit Momo histeris. "Ya, ampun! Aku nggak nyangka kalau Shirou-chan bisa seromantis ini! Ngg, biasanya juga romantis sih, tapi kayaknya yang satu ini spesial banget!" _

_Toushirou menatap Momo yang masih mengagumi cincin itu. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu benar-benar bersyukur Momo tidak shock atau sebagainya. Gadis bermata hazel itu tiba-tba menatap Toushirou. _

"_Terus?" kata Momo menantang Toushirou._

"_Terus apa?" tanya Toushirou pura-pura tak paham, padahal sebenarnya Toushirou tahu betul kalau cincin bukanlah benda sepele yang bisa diberikan cowok secara sembarangan kepada cewek, bahkan yang berpacaran sekalipun._

"_Shirou-chan, kamu nggak ngasih cincin ini begitu saja kan?" tanya Momo lagi._

_Toushirou menggedikkan bahunya saat mata hazel Momo menatapnya. Dia bingung apakah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang ini benar atau tidak._

"_Ngg, tapi Momo ... Apa tidak masalah? Kamu manusia, sedangkan aku ini seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Aku sendiri bego kenapa bisa membeli cincin itu ..."_

"_Nyesel nih?" kata Momo sebal. " Kamu mau minta cincinnya balik?"_

_Toushirou menatap Momo lekat-lekat. Momo memang seorang manusia, yang cepat atau lambat akan menua, tapi bukan berarti Toushirou tidak bisa memilikinya ... Bisa saja setahun lagi ..._

"_**Shirou-chan, say that four magic words**__," pinta Momo lagi. _

_Toushirou menelan ludahnya, lalu mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Momo sudah memberinya lampu hijau, seharusnya ia bisa lebih baik dari ini._

"_**Will you marry me**__?" tanya Toushirou akhirnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tak menyesali dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya._

_Momo tersenyum lebar, lalu menyodorkan cincinnya pada Toushirou. Pemuda mungil berambut putih itu sempat bingung. Tapi ketika Momo menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Toushirou mengerti. Pemuda mungil berambut putih itu segera menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Momo, lalu menggenggamnya._

"_Nggak keberatan kan, kalau masa tunangannya setahun?" tanya Momo manis._

_Toushirou tersenyum manis, lalu menggeleng. Dia tak percaya dan bahkan merasa geli saat mendengar dirinya sendiri telah bertunangan dengan seorang manusia, sementara dia sendiri adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Karena Toushirou tahu, Momo-lah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuknya, tidak peduli apakah dia manusia atau bukan, ataupun berapa tahun lagi dia harus menunggu untuk meminang gadis itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya, Toushirou tahu betul hal ini._

"_Cium dong," kata Momo, membuat Toushirou melongo sesaat, tapi kemudian tersadar lagi saat tangan Momo mengangkat._

"_Nggak, ah! Kan udah sering!" kata Toushirou sambil pura-pura menepis tangan Momo._

"_Dasar cowok buta romantis!" kata Momo sambil merengut._

_Toushirou hanya terkekeh, lalu mengusap rambut Momo yang halus. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu sangat menyayangi gadis itu sampai ia tak mau melukainya sedikitpun. Rasa sayang Toushirou sudah mencapai tahap lain dalam hubungannya dengan Momo. _

_Toushirou menarik kepala gadis itu ke pelukannya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mengelus-elus rambut Momo yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan. Momo mempererat pelukannya di dada Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu._

"_Tak apakah kalau kita tetap seperti ini, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo. Salah satu tangannya menyisir rambut putih panjang Toushirou dengan jari-jarinya yang lembut. _

"_Nggak masalah! Aku tak mempedulikan soal peraturan yang melarangku untuk tetap bersamamu! Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang ini hanyalah ... kau tetap bersamaku di sini. Tetap mendampingiku sampai kapanpun! Aku tak ingin semua yang buruk menimpamu. Meskipun saat ini kita berada di tengah-tengah perang besar antara Pencabut Nyawa, iblis, dan manusia, aku akan tetap melindungimu. Hanya itu keinginanku saat ini, Momo," jawab Toushirou tegas. Ia memeluk erat tubuh gadis berambut hitam dan bermata __**hazel**__ itu, dan menghirup aroma tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu dalam-dalam._

_Wajah Momo sontak memerah. Belum pernah ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Melihat pria yang ia cintai tengah menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Momo memutuskan untuk membiarkan pria itu menikmati tubuhnya dan gadis itu mengecup pelan dahi Toushirou._

_Malam terus berlarut dan meninggalkan sebuah kisah manis di hati mereka berdua ... yang menjadi awal baru bagi kelanjutan hubungan serius antara mereka berdua ... _

**End of Flashback ...**

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Keesokkan harinya, Momo terbangun pagi sekali. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia telah siap dengan pakaian seragam kerjanya, seragam pekerja supermarket dan turun ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan. Baru saja ia akan menuju ke meja makan, sebuah suara lembut yang ia kenal menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Momo!"

Momo secara refleks menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya dan melihat seorang pemuda kecil berambut panjang berwarna putih dengan mata sehijau zamrud tersenyum manis padanya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Momo ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Shirou-chan!" balas Momo dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

Mata _hazel_ Momo melihat ke arah sesuatu yang di bawa oleh Toushirou sejak menghampirinya tadi. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Apa itu, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo.

Toushirou mengerling ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis berambut hitam dicepol itu dan tersenyum manis. "Sup asparagus. Hari ini kan lumayan dingin, jadi kubuatkan supaya bisa membuat tubuhmu hangat," katanya ramah. Momo hanya ber 'oh' ria tanda paham. "Ayo, kita sarapan sama-sama!" ajak Toushirou seraya melangkah ke arah meja makan dan meletakkan panci berisi sup itu di atas meja.

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut sarapan bersama Toushirou. Seusai sarapan, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Yaah, walaupun masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat, bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah memulai hari dengan segala persiapan yang matang.

Saat sedang beres-beres untuk berangkat, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Momo dan Toushirou segera berlari ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Momo-chan! Maaf apakah saya mengganggu?" tanya orang yang berada di depan pintu itu seraya tersenyum ramah. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dikepang dengan kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Lisa-san? Silakan masuk!" ujar Momo seraya mempersilakan Lisa untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Lisa duduk di ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Momo dan menunggu gadis bercepol serta pemuda kecil berambut putih itu kembali dari dapur. Selagi menunggu di ruang tamu itu, Lisa mengedarkan mata _turquoise_nya ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

Dia tersenyum puas karena rumah itu tak banyak berubah sejak pertama kali mampir ke rumah itu, mungkin yang membuatnya penasaran adalah adanya anggota keluarga tambahan dalam keluarga Hinamori itu. Sebab yang Lisa tahu, keluarga Hinamori tak punya keturunan laki-laki. Dia ingin menuntaskan semua rasa ingin tahunya pada Momo begitu kerabatnya itu kembali dari dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Momo dan Toushirou kembali dengan membawa sepiring kue dengan tiga cangkir teh. Mereka berdua menaruhnya di atas meja tamu dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk meminum tehnya. Lisa menyesap tehnya dengan keanggunan seorang aristokrat, dan meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Mata _turquoise_nya menatap mata _hazel_ milik Momo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi," Lisa mulai membuka percakapan. "Kamu bisa memberitahukan pada saya siapa pemuda kecil ini, Momo-chan?" tanyanya serius. Gadis berkepang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Yang saya tahu, keluargamu ini tak punya 'anak laki-laki'. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada saya siapa pemuda ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit ditekankan pada kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

"Ngg, dia Toushirou Hitsugaya, tunangan saya," jawab Momo agak ragu. Mata _hazel_nya berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupan di depan mata _turquoise_ Lisa. "Saya pikir akan lebih praktis kalau dia ada di sini bersama saya. Jadi, saya rasa tak masalah kan, Lisa-san?" tanya Momo dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Yah, kurasa tak ada masalah kalau kalian sudah bertunangan," kata Lisa seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi, kenapa rambutnya panjang begitu? Sungguh tidak enak dilihat. Seharusnya tunanganmu ini lebih memperhatikan penampilannya," komentar Lisa seraya menarik sejumput rambut Toushirou.

"Ngg, lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan Lisa-san? Kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya Toushirou agak takut.

Lisa memandang ke arah permata zamrud milik Toushirou. "Apa yang harus kamu lakukan?" Lisa mengulang kata-kata Toushirou dengan nada sedikit sinis. Membuat Momo dan Toushirou semakin gugup. Lisa menghela nafas lagi. "Ikut saya, saya punya kenalan yang sekiranya bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Ayo, kita bergegas sekarang!" ujar Lisa seraya beranjak menuju pintu depan setelah menghabiskan teh dan kuenya.

Momo dan Toushirou segera mengikuti wanita itu pergi setelah menyambar tas mereka masing-masing dan mengunci pintu rumah. Lisa mengajak mereka berdua ke arah tengah kota dan menggiring mereka ke suatu tempat yang bertuliskan 'Marianne's Salon'. Setelah berada di dalam, Lisa meminta pada kenalannya itu yang ternyata adalah teman satu kampus Momo, Marianne, untuk merapikan rambut Toushirou. Marianne menyanggupinya, dan mulai bekerja.

Toushirou hanya mengeluh dalam hati. _Aduh, berapa lama lagi sih' aku harus berada di sini? Aku kan harusnya sudah ada di kafe jam segini! Hhhh, dasar!_

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di saat yang sama, Di kastil neraka milik Aizen, Aizen memanggil semua prajurit iblisnya ke ruang pertemuan untuk rapat, kecuali Suchan yang ditugaskan oleh Aizen untuk memata-matai dunia manusia. Hichigo yang memang ingin tahu siapa anggota baru dalam tim mereka tentu saja langsung antusias untuk mengikuti rapat. Meskipun semangatnya itu dapat cibiran dari rekan-rekannya yang lain, karena merasa bosan untuk mengikuti rapat hampir tiap hari.

Para iblis masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan itu dengan rapi dan teratur, lalu duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tertib. Aizen dan Tousen masuk ke ruangan itu setelah semuanya telah duduk rapi di bangku pertemuan.

"Selamat pagi para prajuritku," sapa Aizen ramah. "Aku tahu kalian mungkin tidak suka dikumpulkan lagi seperti ini sekarang, tapi aku harus melakukannya karena aku ingin mengutarakan rencanaku pada kalian semua," lanjutnya setelah mengambil duduk.

"Yah, sebelum aku meminta pada Nnoitra dan Hallibel untuk melaporkan hasil kegiatan mereka selama di dunia manusia ... aku ingin memperkenalkan pada kalian 2 orang baru dalam tim kita. Yang satu mungkin kalian sudah kenal, tapi aku akan memperkenalkannya sekali lagi pada kalian."

"Tuan Aizen, langsung saja. Tak usah bertele-tele!" ucap Nnoitra bosan.

"Hei, kau! Jaga mulutmu saat berbicara dengan Tuan Aizen!" sahut Priscilla seraya menatap tajam ke arah iblis bermata satu itu. Ia sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Nnoitra langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Perempuan lagi? Dan terlebih lagi dia ... anak kecil? Lelucon macam apa ini, Tuan Aizen? Jangan bilang kalau gadis kecil itu adalah pengganti Yammy!" tanyanya dengan nada super kesal. Tangannya sudah menggebrak meja di hadapannya itu dengan sangat keras.

"Sayang sekali, Nnoitra. Dia memang _Decima Diablo_ yang baru, Priscilla Phantomhive." Aizen memperkenalkannya. Nnoitra menggertakkan gigi tanda tidak suka. "Dan lagi, karena dia baru tergabung dengan kita ... maka aku menugaskan pada kalian untuk menjadi pengawasnya. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Nnoitra mengeluarkan suara kesal. Dia membenci pendatang baru yang sangat diistimewakan oleh Aizen. Tapi mengingat keselamatannya di ujung tanduk bila menentang Aizen, ia terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Aizen dengan berat hati. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis kecil itu seusai rapat. Hichigo terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis manis yang mengisi posisi Szayel dan Yammy. Ia ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh, namun Luppi segera menyikutnya dan memperingati iblis berambut putih yang berpenampilan mirip Ichigo itu untuk tidak sembarangan mendekati Renata dan Priscilla.

Hichigo tidak mempedulikan ucapan Luppi. Aizen mengakhiri rapatnya tak lama kemudian setelah mendengarkan laporan yang diberikan oleh Nnoitra dan Hallibel, dan menyuruh para prajurit iblisnya untuk kembali ke markas mereka masing-masing. Nnoitra diam-diam mengikuti Priscilla, dan menyerang gadis kecil itu ketika ia berada di koridor menuju menara barat laut.

Hichigo yang sejak pertemuan tadi merasakan firasat buruk, segera menuju ke tempat gadis kecil itu berada dan melihat kalau bahu dan lengan kiri gadis kecil itu terluka. Nnoitra yang memegang celurit besarnya yang berlumuran darah Priscilla, menyeringai licik, dan mengayunkan lagi celurit itu pada Priscilla. Hichigo tak bisa tinggal diam lagi dan menahan serangan itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Shirosaki? Apa yang kau inginkan, hah? Kau merusak kesenanganku!" seru Nnoitra berang.

"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya kau hentikan perbuatan busukmu itu, Nnoitra! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Priscilla!" ucap Hichigo tegas.

"Cih, jadi kau bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian _Decima Diablo_ baru kita? Menggelikan!"

"Tutup mulut! Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu padaku, _Quinta_!" ujar Hichigo dingin. Pria yang berpenampilan serba putih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan memunculkan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan potongan rantai di ujung gagangnya. "Kau mau pergi dari sini dan berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu gadis kecil ini. Atau kau lebih memilih aku mengusirmu secara paksa dengan menggunakan ini, _Quinta_?"

Nnoitra segera sadar kalau Hichigo berbicara dengan menyebutkan peringkat, itu artinya ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sebelum iblis serba putih itu menebasnya dengan pedang hitam itu, Nnoitra segera beranjak dari tempat itu disertai sumpah serapah yang beruntun keluar dari mulutnya.

Hichigo masih menatap tajam ke arah Nnoitra pergi. "Ng, anu ... _Brother_ ..." ucap Priscilla agak ragu. Hichigo segera menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang tadi diselamatkannya, dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. "Terima kasih atas pertolongannya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada saya kalau _Brother_ tidak menolong saya."

Mendengar itu, Hichigo hanya menghela nafas. "Tidak usah sungkan padaku. Kita ini kan satu tim, jadi kita harus saling menolong. Oh ya, aku Hichigo Shirosaki, _Segunda Diablo_," Hichigo memperkenalkan dirinya pada Priscilla seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu.

Priscilla menyambut tangan seputih kapur itu dan menjabatnya dengan erat. Hichigo membantu Priscilla untuk berdiri, dan membantu gadis kecil itu membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu kotoran yang melekat di gaun putih yang dikenakan oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Kuantar kau ke bagian medis. Walau bagaimana pun luka di bahu dan lenganmu itu sangat menganggu saat kau sedang bertarung nanti," ajak Hichigo tetap menggamit tangan mungil Priscilla, dan melangkah ke arah menara timur untuk mengobati luka-luka Priscilla.

"Terima kasih, _Brother_," kata Priscilla dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Hichigo tersenyum gembira, melihat wajah Priscilla yang bersemu merah itu. Ia berharap saat ia ditugaskan oleh Aizen ke dunia manusia nanti, ia akan dipasangkan oleh gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan itu. Karena ia sudah menyukai gadis kecil itu saat ia pertama kali melihatnya di ruang pertemuan tadi.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Beberapa hari kemudian ... di langit kota Tokyo muncullah rekahan yang membentuk sebuah portal. Dari dalam portal itu muncullah sesosok wanita berambut ungu lavender yang dikepang 4 dan bermata biru cerah tengah mengamati situasi di kota Tokyo yang saat ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di tengah kota. Sosok gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan berkuncir dua yang mengenakan gaun Prancis dari _Muslin_ putih yang berdiri di sampingnya sudah menggumam-gumam tak jelas. Nampaknya ia tak suka jika ditugaskan berpasangan dengan wanita berambut ungu lavender itu ke dunia manusia.

"Priscilla, apa kau tahu di mana para Pencabut Nyawa itu tinggal?" tanya wanita berambut ungu lavender itu pada temannya yang bernama Priscilla itu.

"Mana kutahu, Renata! Aku kan waktu itu diajak ke sini sama Tuan Aizen! Jadi mana kutahu para Pencabut Nyawa itu tinggal di mana?" jawab Priscilla ketus. Alis tipisnya menaut mengerikan saat bertemu mata dengan Renata.

Renata langsung terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Priscilla yang kayak anak kecil kehilangan mainannya itu. "Iya, aku tahu kamu kesal, karena kamu ditugaskan ke dunia manusia ini bersamaku dan bukannya dengan Tuan Aizen, ka~n?" goda Renata seraya mengedip jahil ke arah rekannya itu. Wajah Priscilla langsung menjadi semerah tomat. "Ya, ampun Priscilla! Nggak salah? Seleramu kok' om-om begitu sih? Nggak ada yang bagusan sedikit apa?" tanya Renata dengan nada penuh keterkejutan.

"Diam kau! Kau tak berhak menilai Tuan Aizen seperti itu, karena kau tak tahu apa-apa soal Tuan Aizen!" jawab Priscilla penuh dengan cibiran. "Lagipula apa kau tidak takut dihukum sama Tuan Aizen dengan berkata seperti itu tentangnya?" tanya Priscilla dengan mata berkilat berbahaya.

Renata menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, ampun. Kamu kira Tuan Aizen akan marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Tuan Aizen tak akan mungkin bertindak bodoh seperti itu kan?"

"Kamu nggak tahu seperti apa Tuan Aizen, Renata ..." kata Priscilla setengah berbisik, raut wajahnya langsung berubah murung.

"Ng? Kamu bilang sesuatu Priscilla?" tanya Renata seraya menatap ke arah gadis berambut biru tua keabu-abuan itu.

"Tidak! Kamu salah dengar kali, Renata!" sanggah Priscilla seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin wajah murungnya terlihat oleh rekannya itu.

"Oh, begitu ya?" kata Renata dibarengi senyum manis tak jelasnya. Wanita berambut ungu lavender itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kota Tokyo, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan udara di kota yang penuh hiruk-pikuk oleh bunyi klakson kendaraan. "Ok, karena kita sudah sampai di sini ... kita jalan-jalan yuk, Priscilla! Aku ingin beli baju nih!" ujar Renata seraya membuka matanya yang kini terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Hah? Beli baju? Buat apa?" tanya Priscilla kaget. Ia nggak habis pikir dengan sikap rekannya yang satu itu.

"Buat apa saja boleh, yang penting OK~!" jawab Renata asal. Priscilla semakin merenggut saking kesalnya. Melihat itu, Renata langsung menambahkan dengan santai. "Oh ayolah, Priscilla! Rileks sedikit! Aku lebih ingin menikmati tugas ini dengan santai, tak perlu terlalu bernafsu untuk bertarung dengan para Pencabut Nyawa lah! Toh kita juga nggak tahu tempat tinggal mereka di dunia manusia ini kan?"

"Santai jidatmu!" tandas Priscilla sebal. "Mana bisa aku santai sementara kondisinya seperti ini! Kita tuh berada di tengah-tengah perang antara iblis dengan Pencabut Nyawa tahu!" lanjutnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" sahut Renata cuek seraya menarik tangan Priscilla, dan menjelajahi seisi kota itu untuk berbelanja pakaian yang lucu-lucu plus aksesoris yang imut. Priscilla hanya bisa menemani Renata dengan penuh keluh-kesah sepanjang berada di kota Tokyo itu.

Mereka berkunjung dari satu toko ke toko lain, mencoba berbagai pakaian, dan akhirnya mereka keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat imut dan berkesan 'girly abis'. Sementara itu, mereka berdua membawa berbagai macam bungkusan yang terdiri dari kotak-kotak, kantong plastik, dan bingkisan-bingkisan berisi barang-barang yang mereka beli. Renata tampak senang karena ia bisa membeli itu semua. Sementara Priscilla hanya menggerutu kesal, karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi bersama dengan Renata—yang sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk berbelanja daripada menyelesaikan misinya untuk memata-matai para Pencabut Nyawa.

Setelah 4 jam berjalan-jalan di kota Tokyo itu, akhirnya kedua iblis wanita itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil makan siang di kafe _Princess-Princess_. Mereka memanggil _waitress_ dan memesan minuman dan _cake_ untuk menemani santap siang mereka.

"Anda berdua mau pesan apa?" tanya Toushirou seraya menyiapkan _note_ untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Humm, saya pesan _Caramel Pudding_ dan _Carribean Nut_." kata Renata. Toushirou mencatat pesanan Renata di _note_nya, dan menoleh ke arah Priscilla yang masih memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat pemandangan kota di luar sana.

"Nona kecil, Anda mau pesan apa? Cepatlah, saya tak punya banyak waktu!" tanya Toushirou dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia jengah dengan ekspresi Priscilla yang seolah tak peduli dengan kehadirannya di sisi gadis kecil itu.

Priscilla mengalihkan mata biru _azure_-nya ke arah tempat Toushirou berdiri, dan masih bersiap dengan _note_ pesanannya. Gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan berkuncir dua itu menatap Toushirou semenit penuh, ia lalu menghela nafas dan berkata dengan nada datar nan dinginnya. "_Strawberry shortcake_, dan _wine_ buatan London." Toushirou yang tengah mencatat pesanan Priscilla, terbelalak kaget mendengar pesanan minuman gadis kecil itu. Priscilla menatap mata zamrud milik pria mungil berambut putih di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Ada apa? Kau tak suka dengan pesananku?" tanya Priscilla dingin. Mata biru _azure_-nya menatap Toushirou dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Ah, ti, tidak! Maafkan saya!" tukas Toushirou gugup. "Mohon tunggu sebentar," kata Toushirou seraya membungkuk hormat pada kedua gadis di depannya itu.

Priscilla mendengus kasar. Ia benar-benar tak suka berada di tempat seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak suka berada di dunia manusia seperti sekarang ini karena tak ada Aizen yang menemaninya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Hhh, kenapa aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini ya? Padahal hari ini kan' rencananya aku mau latihan bertarung dengan Senior Shirosaki! Kenapa aku malah menemani gadis sok imut maniak ilmu pengetahuan dan maniak belanja ini? Sial!_ Priscilla menggerutu dalam hati.

"Maaf menunggu, selamat menikmati!" kata Rukia dengan senyum ramah terpancang di bibirnya seraya meletakkan _cake_ dan minuman yang dipesan oleh Priscilla dan Renata di meja.

"Waah, sepertinya enak!" seru Renata dengan wajah gembira. "Aku makaaann~!"

Ia menepukkan tangannya perlahan dan mulai menyantap kuenya dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Priscilla hanya menyantap kue yang ia pesan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat Rukia agak cemas.

"Umm, maaf Nona?" panggil Rukia ragu-ragu. Priscilla menoleh ke arah Rukia dan menatap tajam gadis bermata violet itu, membuat Rukia merasa semakin tak nyaman. "Apakah rasa kue buatan kami tidak enak? Atau kue buatan kami tak cocok dengan lidah Anda? Kalau begitu Anda bisa minta kami menyuguhkan kue lain yang sesuai dengan selera Anda, bagaimana?" tanya Rukia dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan kue buatan kalian. Tenang saja," jawab Priscilla dingin. "Kue buatan kalian mengingatkan aku pada seseorang yang kukenal ..." kata Priscila pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Eh? Nona mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Priscilla menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Bukankah kau masih ada pekerjaan? Kenapa menunggui kami seperti itu?" tanya Priscilla dibarengi tatapan tajam menusuknya.

"Ah, maaf! Maafkan saya!" seru Rukia gugup. Gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet itu segera menyingkir dari tempat itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia menghampiri Orihime yang kini kebagian bertugas sebagai kasir, dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Rukia-san?" tanya Orihime heran melihat wajah sahabatnya yang nampak pucat seperti habis bertemu dengan iblis peringkat tinggi.

"Boleh kugantikan tugasmu?" Rukia malah berbalik tanya seraya menyodorkan celemek pada Orihime.

"Boleh. Silakan, Rukia-san," ujar Orihime menerima celemek yang disodorkan oleh Rukia dan memakainya. "Oh, ya. Kenapa wajahmu pucat tadi?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Nanti kuceritakan setelah ini," jawab Rukia pendek. Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, sementara Priscilla dan Renata menghabiskan _cake_ dan minuman mereka. Kedua iblis itu segera pergi dari kafe itu setelah membayar, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menemukan tempat untuk tinggal. Rukia dan Orihime menatap kepergian mereka dengan penuh rasa curiga plus heran.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan gadis kecil berambut biru tua keabu-abuan yang berkuncir dua, dan mengenakan _dress_ berwarna biru laut itu!" seru Orihime tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Priscilla Phantomhive. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu di taman Tokyo," kata Orihime seolah menjelaskan. Rukia mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Orihime dengan penuh minat. "Waktu itu dia mengenakan gaun Prancis yang imut lho! Ehehe, tak kusangka bakalan melihatnya lagi hari ini," lanjut gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa.

Rukia menghela nafas. "Apa kenalanmu itu selalu bersikap dingin pada orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah, mungkin juga iya." kata Orihime ragu. "Ah, Rukia-san! Bagaimana kalau sepulang kerja nanti kita main ke rumahnya Hinamori-chan? Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana!" ujar Orihime tiba-tiba ganti topik.

"Benar juga, lagipula sudah lama kita tidak ngumpul bareng," sahut Rukia menimpali ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Toushirou, dan Ulquiorra sepakat untuk berkumpul di rumah Momo untuk mendiskusikan semua yang mereka dapatkan tentang apa yang diincar oleh Aizen dan juga pergerakan para iblis. Mereka berempat tidak menyadari bahwa dua orang wanita yang tadi berkunjung ke kafe mereka adalah iblis peringkat 8 dan 10 dalam jajaran pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh Aizen.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di tempat lain ... Nnoitra, Hallibel, dan Suchan sedang bertugas di kota Tokyo untuk menyelidiki siapa penjaga energi murni yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan dan juga lokasi tempat energi murni itu berada.

"Oi, Suchan! Kau yakin energi-nya berada di sekitar sini?" tanya Hallibel setengah tak percaya.

"Entahlah," jawab Suchan enteng. Hallibel yang mendengarnya langsung panas seketika, wanita berambut pirang dan berkuncir tiga itu ingin sekali segera meninju wajah Suchan yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun, Nnoitra segera menahannya.

"Sabarlah, Tia," kata Nnoitra berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kita bersoal jawab dengan Suchan. Itu hanya membuat kepala kita meledak saja. Tenanglah!" kata Nnoitra lembut. "Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan cobalah untuk berpikir jernih."

Hallibel melakukan semua yang disarankan oleh Nnoitra dan berusaha untuk menghadapi persoalan kali ini dengan kepala dingin. Ia sedang melacak keberadaan energi murni yang dimaksud oleh sang pemimpin di sebuah tempat yang merupakan taman bunga yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo dengan kemampuan _Detector_-nya.

"Dapat!" seru gadis itu setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Nnoitra dan Suchan segera mendekat ke arah Hallibel, bersiap untuk mendengarkan lokasi yang dikatakan oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. "Lokasi penjaga energi murni itu berada pada bagian barat dari pusat kota Tokyo. Rumah yang dulu diserang oleh anak buahnya Luppi!" jelas Hallibel.

"Rumah gadis yang kalau tak salah bernama Momo Hinamori itu, ya? Ayo, kita ke sana!" sahut Nnoitra yang langsung antusias untuk berhadapan dengan para Pencabut Nyawa dan juga penjaga energi murni yang berada di sana.

"Ayo!" ajak Hallibel pada kedua rekannya dan segera melakukan langkah kilat menuju tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Suchan dan Nnoitra mengikuti Hallibel, mereka sudah lama tak merasakan rasa haus akan pertempuran. Dan sore itu, mereka akan melakukan perang pada para Pencabut Nyawa.

Gin yang merasakan adanya angin bahaya, segera melesat terbang ke arah pusat kota. Emeraru dan Rangiku mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan amat sangat kepayahan. (**A/N** : Emeraru menggendong Rangiku soalnya!)

"Kakak, ada apa? Kok panik begitu?" tanya Emeraru heran. Tak biasa-biasanya kakaknya yang tenang jadi sepanik itu.

"Ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya bahaya. Emeraru, kau bersiap di belakang Kakak! Saya akan mencoba melacak di mana keberadaan energi yang nampaknya akan membawa kekacauan itu!" sahut Gin seraya menyuruh agar adiknya bersiap di belakangnya.

"Baik," kata Emeraru patuh.

Gin menggambar bentuk lingkaran di tanah dan membagi lingkaran itu menjadi empat bagian. Masing-masing pada bagian itu digambarinya dengan berbagai simbol yang spesifik. Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu itu membaca mantera.

"Hati di selatan, mata di utara, ujung jari di barat, tumit di timur, berkumpul bersama angin, berpencar bersama hujan. Mantera penyegel, _Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows_!"

Gin mencari koordinat di mana energi-energi pembawa bahaya itu berada. Begitu ketemu, laki-laki berambut perak bermata sipit itu berseru.

"Mereka menuju ke rumah Momo-han! Emeraru, kau bawa Ran-chan ke tempat yang aman."

"Baik!" sahut Emeraru. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu lalu melesat terbang membawa Rangiku ke tempat yang sekiranya aman.

Gin menatap ke arah perginya adiknya dengan perasaan was-was, namun ia segera menepis semua kekhawatirannya dan mempersiapkan untuk menggunakan mantera penyegel yang satu lagi. Pria berambut perak dan bermata sipit itu menggambar semacam pola zigzag pada kedua lengannya dan dua persegi panjang yang saling menumpuk pada telapak tangannya dengan semacam tinta.

"Jaring hitam dan putih, 22 jembatan, 66 mahkota dan sabuk, jejak kaki, petir di kejauhan, puncak pegunungan, tanah yang menguap, diselimuti oleh malam, lautan awan-awan, formasi biru, naik menuju lingkaran yang meninggi dan menyerbu menyeberangi surga." Gin mulai membacakan mantera kembali. "Mantera penyegel, _Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air_!"

Gin menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mulai mengatakan pesannya ke beberapa orang yang dituju olehnya. "Kepada para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih, dan hitam yang tengah bertugas di Tokyo, segera bersiap karena 3 ekor iblis suruhan Aizen sedang menuju ke kediaman Momo Hinamori untuk memulai serangan. Tolong perhatikan pesan saya ini, karena apa yang saya katakan ini adalah benar."

Byakuya dan Ichigo yang sedang bertugas di dekat pusat kota Tokyo, segera bergegas menuju ke rumah Momo. Begitu pula para Pencabut Nyawa lain yang tengah bersantai di rumah Momo, segera memasang sikap waspada.

Setelah semuanya dirasa beres, Gin segera melesat ke rumah Momo dan mendapati rekan-rekannya tengah bersiaga di depan rumah gadis yang statusnya kini sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya Toushirou.

"Huum, semuanya sudah berkumpul ya?" tanya Gin.

"Kan kau bisa lihat sendiri, _aho_!" tukas Grimmjaw kesal.

"Grimm, tolong jangan memperkeruh suasana," kata Ichigo mencoba menengahi. Mata coklatnya kini teralih pada Gin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Gin, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang akan menyerang ke tempat ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Humm, yang saya tahu sih ... pemuda berpenampilan _butler_ era Victoria yang waktu itu, lelaki jangkung dengan baju kerah tinggi yang menyerupai topi bulat, dan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kulit gelap." Gin menjelaskan semuanya dengan amat-sangat rinci.

Byakuya berdecak kesal. "Ck, rupanya iblis tingkat tinggi sudah mulai bergerak, ya!"

"_Nii-sama_ kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Pemuda _butler_ itu pasti Sebasuchan Mikaerisu, lelaki jangkung itu ... kalau tidak salah namanya Nnoitra Jiruga, dan yang perempuan itu kalau tidak salah namanya Tia Hallibel," jelas Byakuya agak ragu.

"Kamu pernah melawannya, Byaku?" tanya Ggio dengan mata melotot kaget.

"Dulu, itupun hanya sekali." kata Byakuya dibarengi helaan nafas panjangnya. "Mereka berdua sangat kuat! Kami saja sampai kewalahan melawan mereka. Kalau tidak ada para _Hybrid_, entah apa jadinya kami ..." jelas Byakuya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Berdua? Kenapa Sebasuchan tidak dimasukkan?" tanya Soi Fon penasaran.

"Dia belum masuk ke dalam jajaran prajurit iblis Aizen waktu itu, Fon! Aku ingat sekali, karena waktu itu aku membantu Byakuya untuk memukul mundur mereka," tukas Toushirou tak sabar.

"Ngg, sebelum kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan serius kalian ... tampaknya tamu yang kita tunggu-tunggu sudah datang!" Neliel menyela pembicaraan mereka semua dengan suara pelan.

Para Pencabut Nyawa segera menatap ke arah datangnya 'tamu' yang dimaksudkan oleh Gin, dan bersiap dengan posisi tempur mereka. Hallibel, Nnoitra, dan Suchan yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu langsung dihujani dengan berbagai macam serangan, sehingga mereka bertiga berusaha keras untuk menghindarinya sekuat tenaga.

"Hei, Suchan! Kok kamu nggak bilang kalau rumah ini dijaga?" protes Nnoitra kesal. Ia berusaha menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari duo GgioSoi.

"Saya nggak tahu kalau kita bakalan disambut semeriah ini," tukas Suchan tenang. Senyum tipikalnya kembali merekah di bibir tipisnya.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya kamu tersenyum di saat begini!" gerutu Hallibel kesal.

"Masa bodoh dengan si penjaga energi murni! Ayo kita serang mereka!" seru Nnoitra seraya memunculkan celurit besarnya dari udara. "Rasakan ini, _Double Stab_!"

Pria jangkung itu menghujamkan celurit besarnya ke arah Soi Fon, yang langsung dihindari dengan mudah oleh wanita itu. Soi Fon membalas menyerang dengan _Meteor Assault_-nya, namun Hallibel segera melindungi Nnoitra dengan tembok air _Rise Wall_-nya.

Mereka semua bertarung dengan sengit tanpa tahu kalau sang penjaga energi murni sebenarnya sudah berada di depan mata mereka semua ...

****To Be Continued****

Genka Ikarus : (senyum lebar) Ya, akhirnya cerita ini kembali dilanjutkan! Maafkan saya kalau nggak nyambung! Kalau ada yang ngeluh dan lain sebagainya, silakan lempar keluhan lewat PM Kak Anne! (masang muka innocent)

Toushirou : (cengok) Loe siapa? Si Anne kemana?

Genka Ikarus : Saya Genka Ikarus, adiknya. Kak Anne lagi sibuk ngurusin skripsinya, tapi tenang saja. Saya hanya mengetik yang sudah Kak Anne tulis di master book kok! (senyum lebar lagi, seraya membungkuk memberi hormat)

Ggio : (nggerutu kesel) Jiah, yang ngelanjutin bocah umur 12 tahun! Kebangetan si Anne!

Soi Fon : (nabok Ggio) _Baka_, yang nulis cerita ini tetap Anne, Genka cuma ngetikin apa yang sudah ditulis Anne di master booknya! Dia nggak ngerubah alurnya kok!

Ggio : (mulai connect) Sebentar ... dia bilang master book? (ngelirik tumpukan buku tulis yang terhampar di meja belajar, dan membacanya) Hah? Semuanya dia tulis di sini? Pantesan aja buku tulisnya cepet habis, rupanya dia nulis semua idenya di sini tokh! Hhh, dasar Anne!

Genka Ikarus : (melempar Ggio dengan segala macam barang yang ada di ruangan itu) Jangan menghina Kak Anne! Dia kan sudah susah-susah membuat cerita ini! Dasar harimau nggak tahu terima kasih!

Ggio : (ngeringis kesakitan) Wadaaaooo, ampun Genka-sama!

Ulquiorra : (berusaha ngelerai) Sudah, sudah! Kalian jangan berkelahi di sini, nanti kita bakalan diamuk Anne pas dia balik dari gunung nanti!

Genka Ikarus : (pout) Ih, Kak Ulqui ngeganggu aja!

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare) Tolong bersikaplah seperti anak 12 tahun, Otoko!

Genka Ikarus : (jawdrop) Ya, maaf. Saya nggak lagi-lagi Kak Ulquiorra. Tapi jangan panggil Otoko dong! Nggak cocok!

Ulquiorra : (sigh) Ya, sudah kupanggil kau _Nino_ saja.

Genka Ikarus : (sulk) Ih, tambah nggak enak didenger! Kak Ulqui jahat deh!

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare lagi, tangan sudah mencabut _Murciẻlago_)

Genka Ikarus : (bergidik ngeri) Ampun, Kak Ulqui! Iya, deh! Genka diem, tapi sarungin dulu tuh _zanpakutou_!

Ulquiorra : (dengan gaya cueknya kembali nyarungin _Murciẻlago_)

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Kenapa jadi pada berani ngomelin Genka ya? Padahal waktu sama Anne-san nggak pada berani.

Grimmjaw : (tersenyum iblis) Nggak ada Anne, ya adiknya yang kita jadiin pelampiasan! KHEKHEKHE! (ketawa setan ala Hiruma Yoichi)

Genka Ikarus : (nangis air mata buaya) Hiks, hiks, Kakak-Kakak jahat! Nanti Genka aduin ke Kak Anne biar Kakak-Kakak dihukum! Huaaaaaa! (nangis kenceng pura-pura)

Ulquiorra : (mulai ngerasa tersentuh) Ah, anu, ngg, maaf ya, Genka. Kakak nggak bermaksud begitu.

Genka Ikarus : (masih tetep nangis)

Ulquiorra : Nyerah saya. (muka down) Ggio, coba kamu yang bujuk.

Ggio: Ok. (mencoba ngebujuk) Genka-chan maunya apa? Nanti Kak Ggio beliin permen! Gimana?

Genka Ikarus : (gegulingan di lantai) Nggak mau! Genka nggak mau permen! Bosen!

Ggio : (muka bingung) Duh, gimana nih? Soi, coba kamu yang bujuk.

Soi Fon : Ok. (ngedeketin Genka seraya ngasih balon) Genka yang manis, ini Kak Soi Fon beliin balon. Genka berhenti nangis ya? (muka dibikin seinnocent mungkin, suara dibikin seimut mungkin)

Genka Ikarus : (balonnya diambil, tapi masih nangis sesengukan)

Soi Fon : (keder) Hyaaahh, gimana dong? (ngelirik Toushirou) Toushirou, coba kamu yang ngebujuk

Toushirou : (muka ditekuk) Kenapa gue? Kan masih ada yang lain!

Soi Fon : (nyengir kuda) Soalnya badan Genka sama badan lo kan tingginya sama! (kabur sebelum dijadiin patung es sama Toushirou)

Toushirou : (berdecak kesal) Sial! Ya, sudah deh! (ngedeketin Genka, tangan ngambil sesuatu di saku belakang) Genka, sudah ya, nangisnya? Ini, Kak Shirou beliin coklat. Kamu suka kan? Udah ya, cup, cup. (ngelus kepala Genka)

Genka Ikarus : (langsung nemplok di punggung Toushirou) Makasih Kak Toushi! (tadinya mau narik rambut Toushirou, tapi ...) Yaah, Kak Toushi rambutnya sudah dipotong ya?

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Iya, Kakakmu sendiri yang memotongnya. Soalnya kasihan juga kalau rambutku dibiarkan panjang terus, nanti para readers protes lagi. (masang senyum super manis)

Genka Ikarus : Padahal tadinya saya mau main-main dulu dengan rambut Kak Toushi, Kak Anne payah nih! (cemberut stadium tinggi)

Grimmjaw : (berdecak kesal) Ck, daripada ngobrol ngga tentu arah mendingan kita cari kesibukan lain! Aku malas ngeladenin bocah!

Ggio : Sama, gue juga bosen!

Genka Ikarus : (ngacak-ngacak rambut) Aaaahh! Udah, deh! Mendingan kita baca review saja! Saya nggak mau ngeliat Kakak-Kakak berantem di sini! (tampang stres)

Gin : (senyum-senyum gaje) Baiklah review pertama dari **EmeraldEyesPeach**, humm ... Lho? Saya jadi pervert, kok malah senang? Saya ngecengin Toushirou-han dan Momo-han? Gimana, Genka-chan?

Genka Ikarus : (muka keliatan lagi berpikir keras) Uung, jangan tanya Genka dong, Kak Gin! Genka kan masih polos, nggak tahu yang seperti itu. TT-TT

Gin : (sigh) Kenapa Anne-sama malah nyuruh anak kecil buat nerusin cerita ini? (ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Emeraru jadi pacar Byakuya-han? Kata Anne-sama, itu idenya bed wetter yuri cawaii! Iya juga sih kayaknya umurnya kejauhan. Tapi ya, liat aja deh dulu! Iya, si Ciel akhirnya sama Wijen. Hehehe ... By the way, ini nggak yaoi kok! Masih dalam tahap wajar, kan si Ciel dijadiin cewek sama Anne-sama. (ceria ngga tahu kondisi)

Genka Ikarus : (penasaran) Kak Gin, yaoi itu apa?

Gin : (sweatdrop, panik sendiri) Eeh, anu, itu! Ngg, Genka-chan kan masih kecil, jadi nggak boleh tahu dulu ya?

Genka Ikarus : (nunduk diem) Oh, begitu ya? Nggak apa-apa deh!

Grimmjaw : (sigh) Iya deh, review berikutnya dari **master of bankai**, katanya Tousen itu berpihak pada Aizen ya? Gimana, Genka?

Genka Ikarus : (ngangguk) Iya, Om Kaname jadi pihaknya Ijen. Maafkan saya kalau chap ini nggak memuaskan Kak Master.

Grimmjaw : (sweatdrop) Jiah, adik yang nggak bertanggung jawab! (ditabok Nel) Aduh, apa-apaan sih kamu Neliel? Memangnya nggak sakit apa?

Neliel : (bergaya cuek) Anne-sama sudah memberiku pesan kalau kamu macam-macam sama Genka-chan, maka akulah yang bertindak Kak Grimm.

Grimmjaw : (natap heran sekaligus marah) Ngapain lo nurutin dia?

Ggio : (ngeliat duit segepok di kantong baju belakang Nel) Udah disogok.

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Ok, lupakan soal uang sogokan. (menghadap ke pereview) Errr, Berikutnya dari **Gerard Potter-finiarel**, dia nanyain soal Ciel yang jadi cewek? Genka-chan! Mau jawab ga?

Genka Ikarus : (mencoba menjawab dengan bekal kertas yang sudah ditulis oleh Anne) Iya, kata Kak Anne, supaya Sebastian nggak mikirin Ciel lagi, makanya jadi begitu deh!

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Dia bilang Akhirnya Kak Toushi ngelamar kak Momo? Iya, biar nggak kelamaan katanya. Oh, jadi "Soippi-JigsawOh NoNoNnoiNel13" itu memang beneran si "SoiFonLuppi-JustMine L S A 98" ya? Hhh, nggak nyangka saya! Ampun deh, jahil bener sih! Huung? Kak Byakuya lebay? Iya tuh, dia kan kalau berhadapan dengan makanan pedas memang lebay, Gerpot-sama. Jadi nggak usah heran.

Genka Ikarus : (cengok abis pas ngelirik review) Hng? Tangan Kakak Gerpot gatel kenapa? (akhirnya ngangguk ngerti setelah dibisikin sama Nel) Oh, mau menghajar Kak Toushi, Kak Grimm dan Kak Ichi? Silakan, habis mereka ngenganggu saya sih. Mentang-mentang Kak Anne lagi nggak ada. (senyum iblis)

Grimm, Toushirou, Ichigo : (njerit histeris) NOOOOOOO! OoO

Neliel : (ngelanjutin baca review) Hmm, waaaiii! Cerita Eragon Brisingrnya ... Baguuuuussss! (mata berbinar-binar lagi) Sankyuuu, Gerpot-sama! Makin seruuu ceritanya!Oh, ya besok lagi, ya? Saya tunggu! Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan!

Toushirou : (mendesah lega) Ahh, akhirnya rambut gue dipotong juga! Bosen rambut gue panjang melambai kayak kuntilanak begitu! Untung aja Anne udah berbaik hati mau memotong rambutku! Gue doain semoga penelitiannya cepet selesai deh!

Genka Ikarus : (pundung dipojokkan) Padahal aku masih mau main-main sama rambut Kak Toushi, Hiks!

Toushirou : (gerutu kesel) Udah dong, Genka! Jangan nangis melulu kenapa! Rambutku kan bisa panjang lagi nanti—ups! (nyesel akan apa yang diucapin tadi)

Genka Ikarus : (mata berbinar-binar) Boleh, Kak Toushi? Waaaaiiii, makasihh!

Toushirou : (sigh) Nah, review yang berikutnya, dari **Mika de Zaoldyeck**, katanya dia pengen daftar ulang OC. Haaahh? Waduh, gimana ya? Genka-chan mau jawab pertanyaan dari Kak Mika?

Genka Ikarus : Iya, kata Kak Anne, nggak bisa dirubah tuh, habisnya ntar skripnya jadi kacau kalau dirubah lagi. (bergidik ngeri karena dapat death glare dari Mika) A, ampun! Saya hanya mengatakan pesan dari Kak Anne, tolong turunkan pedang Kakak dari leher saya.

Toushirou : (memicingkan mata pas ngelanjutin baca review) Eng? Nyuruh saya nyoba sampo Dove? Gimana nanti saja ya?

Genka Ikarus : (neguk ludah) Mau meluk Kak Anne? Boleh saja kok, ng? Ngedoain semoga masuk surga? Terima kasih! (meluk-meluk Mika)

Toushirou : (sigh) Fem Ciel? Iya, dia memang cantik! Hehehe ...Ok, update lagi deh! Tapi bersama Genka Ikarus ya? Gimana, Dik?

Genka Ikarus : (ngacungin jempol tanda setuju) Sip! Beres dah!

Toushirou : (double sweatdrop) Nggak kakak, nggak adik, sama anehnya! Hhhh ...(ngehadap ke pereview dan masang tampang super imut) Yak, tetap baca Your Black Wings yaaa! Terima kasih atas semangatnya! (masang kembang api 50 warna, ngasih kiss bye ke Mika)

Genka Ikarus : (sweatdrop) Buset, lebay amat Kak Toushi!

Kusaka : (sweatdrop juga) Tauk tuh! Genka, berikutnya gimana?

Genka Ikarus : Ya, Nggak tahu saya! Liat aja deh dulu, Kak Kusaka!

Kusaka : (double sweatdrop) Buset dah! Hhhh ...

Soi Fon : Berikutnya dari **JessieLaic'e-d'Borzuis Do'a199**, Buset! Ganti pen-name lagi? Katanya ternyata Kenpachi dan Luppi sudah muncul ya? Trus dia juga kaget pas denger kalau Priscilla itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive versi cewek. Eh? Kok malah bilang hobby Anne-sama itu aneh? Kan memang tuntutan skenario begitu. (ngelirik Genka) Dik Genka, mau jawab nggak?

Genka Ikarus : Ok, alasannya sederhana. Soalnya Ciel udah mati 117 tahun yang lalu, jadi ketika bangkit kembali dia menjadi wujud yang berbeda. Nggak mungkin dia muncul lagi dengan wujud yang sama kan? Secara jasadnya sudah jadi tulang selama seratus tahun lebih. Begitulah kira-kira.

Soi Fon : (sigh, ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih memang selalu ikut bertarung, dan ... yah, Anda benar! Aizen memang melakukan hal yang bikin kita geleng-geleng kepala. (menghela nafas panjang) Dan Yaah, Toushi dan Momo memang tunangan selama setahun. Eh? Mau ngelamar jadi OC? Bagaimana Genka-chan?

Genka Ikarus : Dengan amat sangat menyesal, kami beritahukan pada Kakak-Kakak sekalian bahwa lowongan untuk menjadi OC di Your Black Wings sudah resmi ditutup. Terhitung dari chapter ini. Kami mohon maaf bila Kakak tersinggung dan marah pada kami. Tapi, kata Kak Anne, mungkin lowongan tersebut akan dibuka kembali pada side story nanti, bagaimana? Jawab di Review ya?

Momo : Mmm, berikutnya dari **fi-kun31**, katanya dia senang Ciel jadi cewek tulen. Hehe, saya juga ikutan senang, karena sebenarnya saya nggak suka kalau cowok hobby crossdress. Eh? Fi-kun-san nggak amit-amit kok! Menurut saya, kamu pasti cantik dan juga manis kayak bidadari.

Genka Ikarus : (terdiam menatap Momo) Kak Momo kayaknya senang ngobrol dengan Kak fi-kun. Bagus deh!

Momo : (balik lagi, trus ngelanjutin baca review) Eh? A, Aizen-tachi pedofil? Mau ngembat saya, Ciel, dan Yachiru? E, enggaaaakkk! (njerit histeris)

Genka Ikarus : (nutup kuping rapat-rapat) Huuh, Kak Momo berisik! Lagian apaan sih pedofil itu? Kok segitu hebohnya?

Momo : (grogi menjelaskan dan super gugup karena berhadapan dengan anak kecil) Eh, anu, nggak! Bukan apa-apa kok, Genka! (ngelanjutin lagi baca review) Ulqui-chan romantis? Iya, memang OOC-nya kumat! Lagian di cerita lain dia munafik banget sih! Anne-sama jadi gemes deh, makanya dia nyampurin ramuan Amortentia ke makanannya Ulqui-chan dan ampuh! Hehe ...

Gin : Amortentia? (mengernyitkan alis) Ramuan yang membuat peminumnya jadi jatuh cinta berat terhadap pasangannya? Anne-sama membuat itu? (shock berat)

Momo : (ngangguk) Iya, katanya ia bosen banget liat Ulqui-chan dan Hime hubungannya biasa-biasa saja. Jadi ya, gitu deh!

Gin : (sigh+geleng-geleng kepala) Dasar muridnya Severus Snape ... Kacau deh!

Genka Ikarus : (cengok sendiri) Kak Momo sama Kak Gin lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Kayaknya seru banget!

Momo : (salah tingkah) Lu, lupakan saja apa yang kami omongkan, Genka! (ngehadap ke pereview lagi) Umm, soal rambutnya Shirou-chan? Udah dipotong kok di chap ini di salonnya Marianne. Hehe, jadi nggak akan dikira yurian sama saya. Eh? Anda senang kalau saya yang membaca review ini? Makasiihh!

Ulquiorra : (triple sweatdrop) Saya akan membacakan review berikutnya dari **relyaschiffer**, katanya dia senang saya menyanyikan lagu aqua timez yang judulnya 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' soalnya jadi berasa saya menyanyikannya untuknya? Eh? Nggak apa-apa sih, toh Orihime nggak cemburu kok! Kenapa lagunya sedih banget? Lha, memang dari sananya begitu!

Genka Ikarus : Kayaknya Mbak Relya suka banget sama Kak Ulqui, ya! Salut deh! Tapi, kalau saya sih nggak suka punya Kakak kalong macam Kak Ulqui. (nyeletuk polos)

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare) Maksud lo?

Genka Ikarus : Huaaa, ampun! Tolong turunkan tombak itu dari leher saya, Kak Ulqui! (badan udah gemeter dasyat kayak habis triping)

Ulquiorra : (mendengus sebal) Lain kali jaga ucapanmu, Genka! (ngelirik review lagi) Jerman menang kok kemarin lawan Argentina, malah lolos ke babak semifinal! Hehehe! Senang saya! (senyum lebar karena negara yang ia dukung menang)

Espada yang lain : Jangan senang dulu, kalong! Berikutnya Jerman akan melawan Spanyol tahu! Hah! Kau akan menyesal karena telah memihak Jerman! (ngelempar tatapan+senyum sinis)

Ulquiorra : (cuek) Saya nggak peduli tuh! Yang penting kan jagoan saya kali ini menang! Sebodo sama yang lain! (ngelanjutin baca review) Iya, si Aizen memang kelihatan banget pedofilnya di chap kemarin, dan kayaknya di chap ini ada adegan lime-nya deh. Saya nggak tahu yang bagian mana. Humm? Mau dibikinin kue sama saya? Nanti ya? Mau pesan apa? Datang saja ke cafe princess-princess di Jalan Yoshitsune, blok 2D, Nomor 45, Tokyo.

Genka Ikarus : (narik-narik baju Ulqui) Kak Ulqui, Kak Ulqui, lime itu apa?

Ulquiorra : (keder sendiri) A, anu, itu, apa ya? Ngg, Jeruk nipis! Jeruk nipis! Kan di sini ada adegan meres jeruk nipisnya! Ehehe ... (ketawa kaku, keringet dingin mulai bercucuran)

Genka Ikarus : (baca skrip) Tapi, di sini nggak ada adegan meres jeruk nipis kok, Kak Ulqui.

Ulquiorra : (njerit dalam hati, panik berat) 'Mati, gueeeeee! Gimana ngejelasinnya nih?'

Grimmjaw : (paham akan situasi Ulqui) Anu, Genka! Nanti kalau Genka udah gede, kita jelasin. Sekarang Genka belajar dulu yang rajin ya? (masang senyum manis)

Genka Ikarus : (ngangguk patuh)

Ulquiorra : (nangis terharu) Makasih Grimm! Lo emang temen gue yang paling baik! TTATT (ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Hubungan Suchan dengan Ciel? Dulunya mereka Pelayan dengan majikannya. Suchan itu dulunya pelayan setia Ciel, dan katanya sih ada _affair_ antara mereka berdua. Yaaa, gitu deh! Sebenarnya hubungan antara saya dengan Hime tidak dilarang, karena tak akan menimbulkan masalah. Toh, anak-anak kami nantinya Pencabut Nyawa juga. Soal anak-anak kami nanti jadinya apa, tentu saja akan terlahir Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih dan juga bersayap hitam. Yang bersayap abu-abu itu presentasinya hanya 25 % dari yang terlahir. Jadi ya, seperti itulah.

Gin : _Ara_? Omonganmu sama sekali nggak bisa saya mengerti Ulquiorra-han. (alis berkerut)

Ulquiorra : Lupakan ucapanku tadi! (ngehadap ke pereview) Iya, Toushirou memang ngasih cincin ke Hinamori pada saat malam. Hah? Nemu kata 'Sinar Matahari'? OwO (mata selebar piring) Anne-sama pasti salah tulis tuh! Maklum updatenya tengah malam sih! Pasti ngetiknya sambil ngimpi tuh!

Genka Ikarus : Kekuatan kantuk yang ajaib! (kagum) Nggak masalah kok kalau mau curhat, Mbak Relya! Saya temenin kok! Ehehe ...

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Uhm, Relya-san, terima kasih atas semangatnya, ya! Saya tunggu review Anda selanjutnya! (memberi penghormatan ala _butler_)

Genka Ikarus : (sukses dibuat cengok sama tingkah OOC Ulqui) Sepertinya Mbak Relya senang, baguslah! Tetap baca fic-nya Kak Anne ini yaaa?

Kusaka : (triple sweatdrop) Uhm, berikutnya dari **bed wetter yuri cawaii**, Uhm? Ngasih misi ke Renata? Udah kok di chap ini. Wah, **bed wetter**-san ternyata bener-bener suka sama Anne-sama! Salut dah!

Genka Ikarus : (nyodorin Gery Salut n Coklut ke Kusaka) Nih, tadi Kak Kusaka minta kan?

Kusaka : Hah? O.O' (sweatdrop segede gunung) Ma, makasih Genka-chan! (makanin Gery Salut) Humm, sorry saya makan sendirian nggak bagi-bagi. (ngomong dengan mulut penuh) Humm, saya sering dipeluk sama **bed wetter**-san? Boleh? Makasih kalau begitu! (peluk-peluk **bed wetter yuri cawaii**)

Genka Ikarus : (natap heran) Kak Kusaka sedang apa?

Kusaka : (buru-buru ngelepas pelukan) Ah, nggak kok! (ngelanjutin baca review) Toushirou sudah menerima tawaranmu jadi adiknya, jadi tolong kirimkan semangkanya tepat waktu ya? Coz dia kan perutnya ada 4.

Toushirou : (melotot horror, udara udah dingin mencekam) Lo, kira gue sapi?

Kusaka : (sweatdrop) So, sorry! (ngehadap ke pereview) Byakuya sama IchiRuki nggak muncul karena mereka sedang liburan ke Bali. Mau ikut? Misi Renata bertarung? Kata Anne-sama gimana liat ntar aja dulu situasinya, ya? Humm, iya tuh si Ijen pedofil! Hajar habis saja **bed wetter yuri cawaii**-san! Saya bantu! (nyiapin Hyourinmaru) Kenapa heran ngeliat Ulquiorra ketawa? Biasa aja tuh! (di cero oscuras sama ntuh kalong) Woi, santai kenapa! PMS apa loe?

Ulquiorra : (melotot horror+ngelayangin death glare) Jangan ngomong sembarangan kau, Kusakusa.

Kusaka : (protes) Jiah, panggilan 'Kusakusa' nggak cocok banget sama gue!

Gin : (stay cool) Kamu nggak bisa protes, Soujiro-han. Itu kan panggilan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Anne-sama.

Kusaka : (sigh) Iya juga, sih. (ngelanjutin baca review) Nungguin Aizen dan Suchan bertarung sama Toushirou? Nantikan saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! (senyum lebar sambil memasang spanduk bertuliskan 'Banzaaaiiii')

Genka Ikarus : Ok, deh di update kilat! Sekilat Lanza del Relampago Kak Ulquiorra! Hehehehehe ...

Orihime : Berikutnya dari **aRaRaNcHa**, katanya dia agak kesulitan kalau mereview karyanya marianne yang satu ini. Aduh, bagaimana ya? Genka-chan mau jawab?

Genka Ikarus : (sweatdrop) Kak Hime bagaimana sih? Kakak aja nggak tahu gimana saya? (noleh ke **aRaRaNcHa**) Maaf ya, Mbak RaNcHa. Semoga mbak nggak gedeg dan tetap mau membaca 'Your Black Wings' ini. (bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf)

Orihime : (senyum-senyum riang) Eeehh? Aizen memang selalu menyebalkan? Iya, saya setuju sama kamu, RaNcHa-san. U-Ulqui jadi perhatian sama saya? (blushing hard)

Suzaku : (ngedumel) Jiah, si Hime malah blushing! Terusin baca review-nya hoi!

Orihime : Eh, iya, maaf! (ngelanjutin baca review) Minta update? Ini udah, tapi jangan kecewa ya? Thanks atas review-nya! (nunduk-nunduk hormat)

Ggio : Humm? Ada review baru nih, Genka! Dari **King of Heroes**, katanya maaf dia ngereview-nya di PM, coz pas mencet review nggak keluar kotak review-nya. Hah? Kenapa? OoO (mata terbelalak horror saking kagetnya)

Genka Ikarus : (meringis) Kayaknya ada yang error sama sistemnya. Ya, sudah. Kak King of Heroes review-nya terserah mau dimana, yang penting harus review. (ditabok karena maksa)

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Humm, terus dia bilang kenapa nie fic malah banyak unsur romance-nya? Padahal jelas-jelas genre-nya 'Supernatural-Angst'. (geleng-geleng kepala)

Genka Ikarus : Nggak tahu tuh, Kak Anne memang aneh dan nggak bisa ditebak orangnya. Pasti salah minum obat tuh, makanya jadi begini. (dilempar garpu sama Suzaku) Waaawww, maaf! Hentikan serangannya Kak Suzaku!

Ggio : (jawdrop) Parah banget! (menghadap ke pereview) Toushirou disuruh potong rambut? Udah kok! Heee, suka cara bicaranya si muka rubah yang kalau senyum mirip vampir itu? Heran deh saya! (Gin : Ikorose, _Shinsou_!) Gyaaa! Kuichigire, _Tiger Estoque_! (berantem sendiri deh jadinya)

Rangiku : (bungkuk-bungkuk ke arah pereview) Mohon maaf pada **King of Heroes**, karena ada kesalahan teknis, maka saya yang akan ngelanjutin membaca review. Huum, iya tuh Anne-sama nambahin unsur Kuroshitsuji. Padahal belum tentu semua orang baca tuh manga dan nonton animenya. Hhh ...

Suzaku : (ngelayangin death glare ke arah Rangiku)

Rangiku : (keringet dingin ngucur deras) Eh, ma-maaf! Anggap saja saya salah bicara! (menghadap ke arah pereview) Baiklah, King of Heroes-chan! Tetap membaca fic Your Black Wings ini, ya? Author sama sekali tak keberatan kok kamu ngereview fic ini. Coz katanya dibuka lebar komentar, pujian, saran, hinaan, makian or apapun untuk membuat fic ini makin bagus di kemudian hari. EH? (mata ngebelalak lebar, menyesali apa yang baru saja diucapkannya)

Gin : _Ara_, bukannya kalau memberi hinaan itu nggak baik? (alis berkedut heran)

Genka Ikarus : Nggak apa-apa kok! Kata Kak Anne, dia menerimanya dengan setulus hati kalau ternyata chapter ini tak bisa memuaskan hati para pembacanya. Tapi Kak Anne sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat fic ini sempurna, humm setidaknya di mata para pembaca, bukan sempurna di mata Kak Anne. Sekali lagi maafkan saya dan juga Kak Anne, ya! (minta maaf pada para pembaca sambil membungkuk-bungkuk)

Senna : Yosh, saya akan membaca review selanjutnya dari **Ai-69**, katanya fic ini keren dan seru banget! Walaupun dia baru tahu di chapter 18, jadinya dia bacanya maraton deh. (semangat)

Genka Ikarus : (senyum bahagia) Syukurlah kalau Kak Ai senang dengan fic ini, saya sebagai adiknya ikut terharu.

Senna : (ngelanjutin baca review) Huung? Jurusnya Hinamori dibikin mirip-mirip jurus Tobiume? Gimana nanti saja ya? Lihat dulu kondisinya. Tambah adegan battle-nya? Kata Anne-sama 'SIP! Gue bikin yang banyak ntar! Hahaha ...' (sweatdrop sendiri ngebaca pesan yang ditinggalin sama Anne)

Genka Ikarus : (ikutan Sweatdrop) Kita lihat saja situasinya ya, Kak Ai.

Senna : (ngelanjutin baca review) Humm? Memperlihatkan pelepasan segel Soi Fon? Kata Anne-sama 'Ya, akan saya buat segera! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!'. Yosh, udah UPDATE nih! Tetap review, ya!

Grimmjaw : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_ gara-gara harus nyusun skripsi. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Anne keterlaluan banget sih!

Genka Ikarus : (sweatdrop) Payah nih Kak Anne!

Gin : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

Aizen : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All : (sweatdrop)

Aizen : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All: Dasar pemaksa!

Toushirou : Jiah, ni om-om maniak pink ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir Aizen) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	21. Chapter 19

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi, 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei. (begitu kan yang Kak Anne sering bilang?)

**Warning!** OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, ada—uhm, FemCiel, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. (Kak Anne juga sering berkata seperti ini kan?)

Your Black Wings kembali lagi Update! Masih dengan saya adiknya Kak Anne, Genka Ikarus Svolk. Maaf Updatenya kelamaan, coz Genka terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah. Makanya baru sekarang Genka bisa ngupdate fic ini. Genka mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan Kakak-Kakak yang sudah lama menunggu fic ini update. Selamat membaca ya, Kakak-Kakak! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas review Kakak-Kakak di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Ketiga iblis itu sibuk bertarung dengan para Pencabut Nyawa, saling menilai kekuatan masing-masing, dan juga saling mencela satu sama lain.

"Jadi, Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih pemalas, tukang bertarung dari kelompok bersayap hitam, si lemah bersayap abu-abu, dan manusia? Kombinasi yang buruk dan juga sangat menyedihkan!" kata Nnoitra sinis. Satu jarinya mengilik telinganya yang tidak gatal.

Grimmjaw, Ichigo, Emeraru, dan Kusaka sudah naik darah mendengar hinaan dari iblis bermata satu itu. Namun, mereka semua ditahan mati-matian oleh teman-teman mereka agar tidak menimbulkan pertarungan tak berguna yang di dasarkan oleh dendam pribadi.

"Lepaskan aku, Ulquiorra! Toushi! Biar kuhajar mata satu sialan itu!" seru Grimmjaw memberontak keras dari pegangan tangan Ulquiorra dan Toushirou yang semakin menguat.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, bodoh. Semakin kamu marah, semakin senang dia karena berhasil memanas-manasi kamu," Ulquiorra berusaha meredam emosi temannya yang satu itu.

"Tapi, dia menghina kita! Aku nggak puas kalau nggak menghajar si muka mesum itu barang sekali!" seru Emeraru jengkel. Dia sendiri tengah dipegangi oleh kakaknya, Gin.

"_WHAAATTTT_? KAU BILANG MUKAKU MESUM, HAH? KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Nnoitra murka. Dia melesat ke arah Emeraru dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah gadis manis berambut coklat muda itu.

Gin segera melepaskan pegangannya dari adiknya dan menepis tendangan Nnoitra. Nnoitra memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menembakkan _Diablo Flash_-nya pada Gin.

"Mati kau!" seru Nnoitra seraya menyerang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu berambut perak dan bermata sipit itu dengan _Diablo Flash_ emasnya.

Gin tidak tinggal diam, dia segera menggunakan mantera pelindung _Mirror Wall_ untuk menahan serangan Nnoitra. Nnoitra berdecak kesal karena serangannya tidak mengenai Pencabut Nyawa berambut perak itu, dia menghujani pria bermata sipit itu dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang berhasil dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh Gin.

**Buakkkk! **

Satu tendangan Gin bersarang di kaki iblis bermata satu itu. Nnoitra berjengit. Ia memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit tanpa menyadari bahwa Gin memberinya sebuah pukulan tepat di wajahnya.

"Uhukk!" Nnoitra memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sebelum Gin menyarangkan pukulan berikutnya, Nnoitra segera menghindarinya dengan bersalto ke belakang.

"Pencabut Nyawa keparat!" maki Nnoitra marah. Dia mengacungkan celurit besarnya ke arah Gin. "Kali ini aku serius! Bersiaplah!" seru Nnoitra seraya bersiap-siap menyerang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu itu dengan cahaya berbentuk bulan sabit merah besar yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. "_Styx Claymore_!"

Gin segera menyadari bahaya yang berada di depan matanya, ia dengan sigap menghindar dari serangan Nnoitra. Dan serangan itu mengarah ke Neliel dan Kusaka.

"Neliel-han! Kusaka-han!" seru Gin panik. Ia tak sempat lagi menyelamatkan kedua manusia itu dari serangan Nnoitra, dan ...

**BLAAARRR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Neliel dan Kusaka berada. Sesaat Nnoitra merasa menang. Tapi ketika asap ledakan menipis, tampaklah sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kekuatan spiritual berwarna biru muda. Mata hitam Nnoitra terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan dinding pelindung itu. Gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dengan mata berwarna _hazel_, Momo Hinamori.

"Pelindung itu ... Kau ... jangan-jangan ..." kata-kata Nnoitra terputus karena serangan mendadak dari Byakuya. "Cih!" desis Nnoitra seraya menghindar sekuat tenaga dari terjangan kelopak-kelopak sakura Byakuya yang mampu memotong apapun sampai halus.

"_Dance of Cherry Blossoms_!" seru Byakuya seraya mengarahkan serangannya pada Nnoitra.

"Pencabut Nyawa brengsek!" raung Nnoitra. Ia menoleh ke arah Suchan yang tengah bertarung sengit dengan Toushirou dan berteriak. "Suchan! Bantu aku mengenyahkan si sayap putih sialan ini!"

"Saya tidak bisa! Tuan lihat sendiri kan, kalau saya sedang bertarung?" tukas Suchan seraya menahan serangan sabit Toushirou dengan tongkat yang terbuat dari kristalisasi kekuatannya.

Nnoitra mendengus kesal. "Cih, dasar iblis nggak berguna!"

"Terima kasih," sahut Suchan dibarengi senyum tipikal di wajahnya.

"Lihat ke mana kau? Lawanmu itu aku tahu!" seru Toushirou seraya menyerang Suchan dengan sabit panjangnya.

"Ahh, saya hampir lupa dengan lawan saya yang manis ini," kata Suchan masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Mendengar ucapan menjijikkan yang terlontar dari mulut Suchan itu membuat Toushirou semakin marah dan dia menggunakan pelepasan segel tingkat satunya untuk menghajar iblis berpenampilan _butler_ era Victoria itu dengan elemen esnya.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra dan yang lainnya sedang bertarung dengan Hallibel. Meski seorang diri, _Tercera Diablo_ itu sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan melawan Pencabut Nyawa sebanyak itu.

"Apa hanya sebatas ini kemampuan kalian, hei Pencabut Nyawa?" seru Hallibel dengan nada mengejek. Pedang lebar yang mirip sirip hiu itu sudah berlumuran darah.

"Si, sial! Dia kuat sekali!" desis Rukia kesal. Darah mulai mengalir dari tangan kirinya yang terluka. Nampaknya darah yang menempel di pedang Hallibel adalah darahnya, karena tadi iblis wanita berambut pirang itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah gadis Pencabut Nyawa berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet itu.

Hallibel menjilat perlahan darah di pedangnya. "Darah yang manis," ucapnya pelan seraya menjilat bibirnya. Dia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh, dan juga tatapan lain yang sulit diartikan oleh Rukia. Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih yang pemberani itupun bergidik ngeri ditatap demikian oleh Hallibel. "Ayo, perlihatkan lagi raut wajahmu yang ketakutan! Perdengarkan suara rintihanmu yang merdu itu di telingaku!" seru Hallibel seraya mengayunkan lagi pedangnya. Tawa maniak mulai terdengar dari iblis wanita itu.

Rukia, Orihime, Soi Fon, Ggio, Ulquiorra, dan Ichigo segera berkelit dari serangan Hallibel. Iblis wanita berambut pirang itu menambah kecepatannya dan membuat serangan badai dengan pedangnya itu. Rukia yang sedang terluka tak bisa bertahan dari serangan itu dan terhempas. Tubuh mungilnya jatuh dengan cepatnya ke arah tanah yang keras.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo panik. Dia segera melesat cepat dan meraih tubuh mungil kekasihnya sebelum tubuh Rukia membentur tanah. "Rukia! Rukia! Bertahanlah!" seru Ichigo panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

Perlahan gadis berambut sebahu dan bermata violet itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah pada kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas. "Bodoh, aku baik-baik saja ... kau tak perlu secemas itu," kata Rukia lirih. Satu tangannya mengelus pipi Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Kau terluka parah, midget! Jangan membuatku cemas lagi!" tukas Ichigo jengkel. Tangannya menjitak pelan kepala Rukia. Rukia mengelus kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum malu. Melihat itu, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan berkata. "Sebaiknya kau tak usah bertarung lagi! Biar kami saja yang menyelesaikannya, kau istirahat saja. Aku akan memanggil Orihime untuk menyembuhkan lukamu," Ichigo memberikan isyarat pada Orihime agar mendekat ke arahnya. Orihime menangkap sinyal yang diberikan oleh Ichigo dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sembuhkan Rukia!" titah Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia dan Orihime.

"Iya," Orihime menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. Mata abu-abunya kini menatap ke arah Rukia yang masih terbengong di depannya. "Rukia-san, mendekatlah. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu dan mengembalikan staminamu," katanya pelan.

Rukia segera beringsut ke arah Orihime dan membiarkan gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu menyembuhkan semua lukanya. Hallibel yang sedang bertarung dengan Ulquiorra, diam-diam memperhatikan kemampuan menyembuhkan Orihime. Iblis wanita berambut pirang itu berkomentar.

"Kemampuan pacarmu itu sungguh menarik, ya? Mungkin akan berguna bagi Tuan kami, Aizen. Sayangnya, dia bukan orang yang kami cari."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, iblis bedebah?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan gigi gemertak. Aura berat yang menyesakkan mulai menyebar di udara. Nampaknya Pencabut Nyawa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu mulai naik darah.

Ggio dan Soi Fon yang berada tak jauh dari Ulquiorra bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Berjaga-jaga agar iblis wanita berambut pirang itu tidak menyerang Ulquiorra selagi pembicaraan berlangsung.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan energi murni beserta para penjaganya. Nampaknya ... kalian belum tahu kalau sebenarnya para penjaga energi murni yang kalian cari-cari itu sebenarnya sudah ada di tengah-tengah kalian," jawab Hallibel disertai seringaian licik di bibirnya.

Mata hijau Ulquiorra melebar. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hallibel, dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tak ingin mengambil resiko diserang saat sedang berpikir, Ulquiorra meloncat ke belakang dan mundur sejauh 10 meter di udara. Meskipun ia tahu tanpa melakukan itupun, Ggio dan Soi Fon akan melindunginya dari serangan Hallibel.

"Kau mau lari?" tanya Hallibel dengan nada merendahkan.

"Dengar, aku tak akan pernah lari ataupun bersembunyi ketika aku sedang bertarung dengan siapapun," tukas Ulquiorra dingin. Tatapan matanya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian yang amat sangat pada iblis yang sedang berdiri dengan jarak 10 meter dari hadapannya. "Aku hanya tak ingin diserang saat aku sedang berpikir, dan apa maksudmu dengan para penjaga energi murni itu ada di antara kami?" lanjut Ulquiorra dengan alis mengernyit.

Hallibel menyeringai lagi. "Pikir saja sendiri!" ujarnya sinis. Dia mulai menyerang Ulquiorra, Ggio, Soi Fon, dan Ichigo yang sudah kembali ke medan pertarungan dengan serangan _Water Arrow_-nya.

"CIH!" Ichigo, Ggio, Soi Fon, dan Ulquiorra berdecak kesal. Mereka menahan serangan itu dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Hallibel menyunggingkan senyum licik dan menyerang mereka berempat dengan sengitnya.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di tempat pertarungan Toushirou dan Suchan ... senjata mereka berdua beradu dengan keras. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat tegang.

"Sebaiknya Anda menyerah saja, Tuan Toushirou. Dan biarkan kami membawa kalian ke hadapan Tuan Aizen," kata Suchan dibarengi senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Membawa kami? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushirou tidak mengerti.

Suchan tersenyum makin lebar. "Tentu saja membawa Nona Momo dan juga Tuan Toushirou. karena kalian berdua adalah orang yang kami cari," jawab Suchan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Pernyataan Suchan itu membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu tersentak kaget. Dan beramai-ramai berteriak, "APA?".

"Apa maksudnya kalau si cebol itu salah satu dari penjaga energi murni, Suchan?" tanya Nnoitra masih belum terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya. Toushirou yang mendengar itu langsung melempari si iblis bertubuh jangkung itu dengan belati esnya. Nnoitra menghindar sekuat tenaga. "OIIIII! _Loe_ mau bunuh _gue_, yach?" teriak Nnoitra jengkel. Urat mulai mencuat di dahinya.

"Jangan ... sebut ... aku ... cebol, Iblis Keparat!" ucap Toushirou geram. Suhu udara di sekitar situ mendadak turun drastis. Suchan yang jadi lawan Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Astaganaga, ternyata lawan saya yang satu ini temperamental, ya?" komentar Suchan dibarengi gelengan kepalanya yang khas. Toushirou langsung melayangkan _death glare_ tingkat tinggi pada iblis berpenampilan _butler_ yang jadi lawannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, _butler_ idiot!" sembur Toushirou seraya menyerang Suchan dengan _Water Ball_ yang dihindari dengan baik oleh Suchan.

"Wah, wah, merepotkan nih," ucap Suchan pelan sambil membalas serangan Toushirou dengan _Turbulence Knock_.

Toushirou yang menyadari adanya bahaya susulan dari serangan Suchan segera berkelit dengan cepat dan menyerang balik Suchan dengan _Crystal Breeze_ yang ia lancarkan dari mulutnya. Segera saja sekujur tubuh iblis yang mengenakan _tailcoat_ hitam-hitam itu diselimuti lapisan es tipis yang perlahan mulai menebal. Suchan menatap sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai membeku, dan mendesah pelan.

"Ternyata penjaga energi murni memang tidak bisa diremehkan, ya? Waduh, sebenarnya saya nggak suka kalau harus melepas kekuatan saya. Tapi, apa boleh buat!" ujar Suchan seraya melepas sarung tangan sebelah kiri. Itupun ia lakukan dengan susah payah karena es yang melekat di tubuhnya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Segera saja lambang pentagram di tangan kirinya terekspos.

Iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu tersenyum lagi seraya melepas sarung tangan kanannya. Toushirou mengernyitkan alis, tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Suchan beberapa saat setelah ini.

Suchan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan mata kanannya. Mulutnya mulai membisikkan mantera dalam bahasa Celtic.

Perlahan tapi pasti, es di tubuh Suchan mencair secara aneh. Mata merahnya berkilat licik. Toushirou yang mulai menyadari adanya bahaya segera menjauh dari Suchan, dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada iblis berpenampilan _butler_ era Victoria itu. Tubuh Suchan nampak menggeliat kesakitan disertai bunyi derak keras dari punggungnya. Sepasang sayap hitam berbulu yang lebar telah terbentang di belakang punggungnya. Sepasang taring yang tajam menyembul dari ujung bibirnya. Kukunya yang berwarna biru tua itu memanjang menyerupai cakar yang sangat mengerikan.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita, Tuan Toushirou," kata Suchan sopan. Senyum licik menghiasi bibir tipisnya. "Saya harap Tuan tidak terkejut dengan penampilan saya ini," lanjutnya seraya mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan dan mengeluarkan bola api dari telapak tangannya.

"Kau ini ... Ifrit?" tanya Toushirou dengan wajah serius. (**A/N** : Ifrit adalah golongan setan yang menguasai elemen api.)

"Bukan, kok. Mana mungkin iblis rendahan macam saya disejajarkan dengan makhluk tingkat atas macam itu?" tukas Suchan halus dibarengi senyum tipikalnya yang khas.

"Khhh, hentikan senyummu yang menyebalkan itu! Aku muak melihatnya!" seru Toushirou geram.

Senyum licik Suchan terkuak lagi. kini mereka bertarung dengan sengitnya sampai menimbulkan kerusakan di mana-mana.

"_Glacier Tornado_!" seru Toushirou seraya mengarahkan jurusnya pada Suchan yang bersiap menyerangnya dengan _Wildfire Tsunami_. Meski tahu tak akan ada efeknya, Toushirou tetap nekat menyerang Suchan dengan jurus itu.

Kedua jurus itu saling bertabrakan dan menimbulkan ledakan keras. Gin, Emeraru, Grimmjaw, dan Byakuya yang sedang bertarung dengan Nnoitra menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka berempat nampak sangat cemas melihat pertarungan rekannya yang amat-sangat tidak seimbang itu. (**A/N** : Suchan jauh lebih kuat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pelepasan segel tingkat satu Toushirou memang lebih lemah daripada kondisi Suchan yang sudah menggunakan kekuatan iblis 60 %-nya.)

"Lihat ke mana kalian? Lawan kalian ada di sini tahu!" seru Nnoitra seraya menyerang keempat Pencabut Nyawa berbeda warna sayap itu dengan _Necro Eclipse_, serangan andalannya.

"Khhh!" desis Gin, Emeraru, Grimmjaw, dan Byakuya seraya menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kalian takut dengan seranganku yang satu itu! Sudah kuduga kalau kalian ini memang lemah!" ejek Nnoitra dengan sombongnya. Tangan kanannya mengayun-ayunkan celurit besarnya lagi dengan tak sabar.

"Jangan menghina kami, Iblis!" seru Emeraru marah.

Ia segera melesat dengan cepat ke arah Nnoitra dan menyerang iblis bermata satu itu dengan mantera penghancur _Blue Fire Crash_. Grimmjaw pun tak mau ketinggalan dan membantu Emeraru menyerang Nnoitra dengan jurus _Phanter's Claw_-nya Namun kedua serangan itu hanya membuat lengan Nnoitra lecet sedikit.

"HA? Apa-apan ini? Hanya membuatku lecet saja!" kata Nnoitra dengan nada menghina. Emeraru dan Grimmjaw semakin marah dibuatnya. "Sekarang giliranku!" seru Nnoitra seraya menembakkan _Diablo Flash_ emasnya pada Emeraru dan Grimmjaw.

Emeraru dan Grimmjaw telat menghindar, mereka berdua hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"_Death Meteor_!" sebuah suara menyerukan sebuah nama jurus. Dan sebuah meteor super besar menabrak jurus Nnoitra dan menimbulkan dentuman yang sangat keras.

Asap ledakan yang super tebal menyelimuti tempat itu dan menghalangi pandangan selama beberapa saat. Begitu asap mulai menipis, Nnoitra dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah menembakkan jurus itu padanya. Orang yang sama dengan yang membuat dinding pelindung berwarna biru muda beberapa saat yang lalu, Momo Hinamori.

Gadis berambut hitam dan bermata _hazel_ itu tak lagi mengenakan _dress_ berwarna biru lautnya. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa dicepol, kini terurai dan dihiasi dengan bando dengan aksen sayap di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pakaiannya sendiri berubah menjadi gaun bergaya China berwarna peach dengan bros berbentuk sepasang sayap di bagian dadanya. Sebilah pedang telah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu dipenuhi aura berwarna biru. (**A/N** : kalau penasaran gaunnya seperti apa, saya beri gambaran mirip dengan gaun yang dikenakan oleh Ruby Moon di Card Captor Sakura.)

"Kau?" gertak Nnoitra marah. "Meski kau adalah buruan kami, kalau kau menggangguku ... aku terpaksa akan membunuhmu!" serunya dengan gigi gemertak saking marahnya. "Tak peduli meski aku akan dihukum oleh Tuan Aizen!"

Momo yang kini berada dalam wujud _Guardian_ menoleh ke arah Gin, Emeraru, Grimmjaw, dan Byakuya. "Kalian mundurlah, biar aku yang akan menghadapinya!" ucap Momo tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi Momo-han ..."

"Mundurlah!" ulang Momo tegas. Gin langsung terdiam dan memberi isyarat pada Byakuya, Grimmjaw, dan Emeraru agar tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan antara Momo dengan Nnoitra. Emeraru, Grimmjaw, dan Byakuya langsung mundur, dan menatap dalam jarak aman pertarungan mereka.

"Jadi, Nona Penjaga ... kau berniat melawan aku, Nnoitra Jiruga sang _Quinta Diablo_ ini?" tanya Nnoitra dengan sombongnya. Lagi-lagi tangan kanannya mengayun-ayunkan celurit besarnya.

Momo menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Nnoitra, matanya nampak memancarkan kemarahan. Jelas sekali kalau dia sudah tidak tahan melihat iblis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini menyakiti teman-temannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti teman-temanku lagi, Iblis!" bisik Momo geram. Pedang di tangannya mulai diselimuti oleh aura berwarna orange kemerahan.

"Oh," desis Nnoitra tidak peduli. Matanya menatap Momo dengan pandangan menghina. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencincangku dengan pedang itu? Memangnya kamu bisa?" ejeknya sinis.

Momo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berusaha untuk menghadapi lawan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini dengan kepala dingin, walaupun sejak tadi keinginan untuk melayangkan bogem maut pada iblis bermata satu dan bertubuh jangkung itu sudah bersarang di benaknya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Iblis!" ucap Momo dingin seraya membuka matanya. Dan ia segera menghilang dari pandangan Nnoitra. Sebelum Nnoitra sempat bertindak, Momo telah mengayunkan pedangnya dan memotong lengan kiri iblis itu dengan pedangnya.

"Uaaakhhhh!" Nnoitra menjerit kesakitan. Darah segar berwarna merah mengucur dengan deras dari lukanya.

Momo tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah kamu sendiri yang menanyakan padaku, apakah aku bisa mencincangmu dengan pedang ini? Aku sudah memotong tanganmu, berikutnya bagian mana lagi yang harus kupotong?" tanya Momo dingin. Sorot matanya sungguh berbeda dengan Momo yang sebelumnya. Matanya kali ini memancarkan rasa marah, dan nafsu ingin membunuh.

Nnoitra menggeram marah. Dia meregenerasi tangannya yang telah terpotong, meskipun ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah ia memulihkan tangannya.

"Sial, ternyata memulihkan bagian tubuh yang telah hilang menghabiskan banyak energi!" umpat Nnoitra. Mata hitamnya menatap dingin ke arah Momo. "Rupanya aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Nona Penjaga. Aku akan menghadapimu dengan serius kali ini," ucap Nnoitra seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Aura hitam nan kental menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Nona Penjaga!" seru Nnoitra seraya membuka matanya. Asap tebal segera menyelimuti tempat itu. Sosok Nnoitra dan Momo lenyap ditelan asap.

"Momo!" seru Toushirou cemas. Tanpa mempedulikan pertarungannya dengan Suchan, ia segera melesat terbang ke arah tempat Momo dan Nnoitra bertempur. Sementara Suchan hanya terpaku di tempatnya, menatap takjub kepergian Toushirou.

Beberapa saat kemudian, permata _ruby_ yang tadinya memperhatikan Toushirou terpejam perlahan. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya, sementara kepalanya menggeleng-geleng perlahan.

"Katanya tadi saya harus meladeninya bertarung ... Kok sekarang malah meninggalkan saya yang jadi lawannya? Hhhh, dasar! Baik Pencabut Nyawa maupun manusia sama saja! Sama-sama membingungkan!" kata Suchan yang terdengar seperti keluhan. Tapi, sedetik kemudian iblis berpenampilan butler era Victoria itu tersenyum tipis. Entah kesenangan apa yang dia lihat, yang jelas ia sangat bersyukur ke dunia manusia pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kapan lagi saya bisa melihat pertarungan yang mengasyikan?" gumamnya masih dengan senyum terpancang di bibirnya.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Toushirou membantu Momo menyerang Nnoitra yang telah berubah wujud menjadi sosok makhluk bertangan 4 dan bertanduk. Celurit besarnya telah berubah menjadi 2 pasang sabit bergerigi yang mirip dengan tangan belalang sembah.

"_Pyro Barrage_**!" **seru Momo seraya menyerang Nnoitra dengan gelombang api yang berbentuk peluru.

"Tch!" Nnoitra berdecak kesal. Dia mengayunkan sabitnya dan menebas semua peluru api itu dengan jurus _Hurricane Pain_-nya. Momo melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan dinding pelindung _Safety Wall_-nya.

"Keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian, hai para penjaga!" ujar Nnoitra tak sabar. Rupanya iblis bermata satu itu sudah mulai bosan dengan pertarungan konyol melawan para Pencabut Nyawa dan juga dengan penjaga energi murni yang ternyata adalah Momo dan juga ... Toushirou.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" seru Toushirou dan Momo bersamaan. Secara aneh dari tangan mereka berdua muncul sinar berwarna orange yang berubah menjadi bola api yang sangat besar dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. "_Corona Burst_!" Toushirou dan Momo mengarahkan serangan mereka pada iblis bertubuh jangkung itu.

Bola api itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Nnoitra. Iblis itu berusaha menghindar, namun bola itu mengikuti gerakannya dan akhrnya menghantam tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat keras.

"AHK!" jerit Nnoitra kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka bakar akibat terhantam serangan bola api yang dilancarkan oleh Momo dan Toushirou. Perlahan tubuh jangkung itu melayang jatuh menuju tanah. Rupanya setelah menerima serangan tadi, iblis bermata satu itu kehilangan kesadarannya alias pingsan.

"NNOITRA!" teriak Hallibel cemas. Ia segera melakukan langkah kilat untuk segera menuju tempat Nnoitra dan menangkap tubuh sang _Quinta Diablo_ sebelum iblis bertubuh jangkung itu menyentuh tanah.

"Nnoitra! Sadarlah! Kumohon! Bukalah matamu!" seru Hallibel seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh jangkung Nnoitra.

Para Pencabut Nyawa yang menjadi lawan sang _Tercera Diablo_ itu terbengong melihat adegan mesra di depan mereka. Entah karena mereka sendiri belum pernah bertindak seperti itu pada kekasih masing-masing ataukah memang ingin membiarkan lawan mereka itu menkhawatirkan kekasihnya, yang jelas mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

Hallibel menatap tajam ke arah Momo, dan Toushirou yang tadi menyerang Nnoitra. Momo menelan ludah, sementara Toushirou membalas menatap tajam ke arah iblis wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Kalian ..." kata Hallibel dengan suara bergetar. Badannya gemetar menahan emosi yang meluap. Sorot mata hijau cerahnya memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat pada kedua penjaga energi murni itu. "Beraninya kalian membuat Nnoitra terluka ... Aku ... TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Hallibel murka. Mata hijau cerahnya mengeluarkan berbutir-butir kristal bening yang membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

Hallibel bergerak secepat kilat sampai-sampai Toushirou dan Momo tak dapat menangkap gerakan _Tercera Diablo_ itu. Sebelum mereka berdua sempat bertindak, tiba-tiba saja Hallibel sudah ada di sisi Toushirou dan menebas lengan kanan sang Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih itu dengan pedang sirip hiunya. Darah segar bermuncratan.

"SHIROU-CHAN!" teriak Momo histeris.

"Ukh," desis Toushirou seraya memegang lengannya yang terluka. Yah, walaupun pedang itu tidak sampai membuat tangannya buntung, tapi luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang itu sangat lebar.

Hallibel menyeringai puas. "Heh, setidaknya kalian bisa merasakan apa yang Nnoitra rasakan!" ujarnya dingin. Matanya berkilat tajam pada Momo yang sedang memegangi bahu Toushirou. "Meski kami diperintahkan untuk membawa kalian, kalau kalian melukai salah seorang di antara kami ... aku tak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuh kalian!" kata Hallibel dingin. Satu telunjuknya teracung ke arah Momo dan Toushirou.

"Breng ... sek!" bisik Toushirou penuh kemarahan, tangannya menggenggam erat sabit panjangnya. "Kalian berbicara tentang arti orang yang berharga pada kami, tapi kalian sendiri? Kenapa kalian membunuh orang-orang yang berharga bagi kami? Jelaskan dengan alasan yang logis, agar aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memenggalmu dengan sabit ini, Iblis keparat!" tanya Toushirou di sela-sela rintihannya.

"Alasanku?" Hallibel membalikkan pertanyaan Toushirou dengan nada menghina. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena para manusia ... adalah makanan kami, para iblis. Dan kalian para Pencabut Nyawa ..." Hallibel menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Tangannya gemetar menahan emosi yang meluap. Tatapan matanya dipenuhi kebencian yang amat dahsyat pada para Pencabut Nyawa yang ada di tempat itu. "Kalian terus memburu kami! Hanya memburu kami!" Hallibel meraung keras.

Kekuatan spiritualnya meluap dengan sangat tidak terkendali, membuat Kusaka dan Neliel terduduk lemas saking tidak kuat menahan tekanan roh yang membuat mereka merasa ditindih oleh satu truk batu. Sementara itu, sebagian Pencabut Nyawa langsung merasa lemas akibat tak kuat menahan tekanan roh yang sangat besar dari Hallibel. Hanya beberapa yang masih bertahan. Ulquiorra, Gin, Byakuya, Toushirou, dan Grimmjaw masih mampu menahan tekanan roh yang dahsyat itu. Sedangkan dari pihak manusia, hanya Momo saja yang mampu bertahan dari luapan tekanan roh milik Hallibel itu.

Pertempuran hampir pecah lagi, kalau saja seseorang tidak segera mencegah mereka. Suchan yang sedang memapah Ulquiorra terkejut dengan bantuan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Halibel. Walaupun dia merasa kesulitan karena ia harus menggendong tubuh jangkung Nnoitra.

Hallibel menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang telah menahan laju pedang sirip hiunya, Renata. Sementara para Pencabut Nyawa yang ada di tempat itu bertanya-tanya ... siapa gerangan yang menghentikan pertempuran mereka itu? Mereka tak bisa melihat wajah iblis wanita yang menolong Hallibel, karena wanita itu mengenakan _veil_ yang menutupi wajahnya. (**A/N** : _Veil_ adalah kerudung pernikahan ala barat. Terkadang dalam adat tertentu _veil_ pengantin wanita suka dipakai menutupi wajah. ^-^d)

"Renata? Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau mengganggu pertarunganku?" hardik Hallibel marah.

"Tuan Aizen memerintahkan kalian untuk segera kembali ke kastil. Beliau bilang kalian sudah cukup lama berada di dunia manusia ini, dan kalian hanya diperbolehkan untuk menguji kekuatan para penjaga energi murni. Bukan membunuh mereka, apakah kau tahu?" balas wanita yang dipanggil Renata itu dengan santainya seolah pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi adalah hiburan ringan.

"CK! Baiklah kalau begitu!" Hallibel terpaksa menuruti yang disarankan oleh Renata, walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak rela kalau ia harus kembali ke kastil neraka sebelum menghajar orang-orang yang telah membuat Nnoitra terluka dengan tangannya sendiri.

Hallibel berbalik, dan mengayunkan tangannya ke udara. Sebuah portal membuka dan wanita berambut pirang itu pun masuk diikuti Suchan yang tengah memapah Nnoitra. Saat Renata hendak masuk ke dalam portal, Soi Fon menyerang wanita yang mengenakan _veil_ itu dengan sengat beracunnya dan TRANG! Sengat logam milik Soi Fon beradu dengan kipas logam milik Renata. Mereka berdua mundur masing-masing sejauh 5 meter.

"_Ara_? Kau bermaksud menusukku dengan sengat itu, '_die binne fraulein'_?" tanya Renata dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas di balik _veil_ yang menutupi wajahnya. (**A/N** : Arti kalimat yang diucapkan Renata artinya "Nona Lebah" dalam bahasa Jerman. XDD)

"Tch, sialan!" desis Soi Fon tidak puas. Dipandanginya gadis iblis yang menjadi lawannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Alisnya mengernyit. "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa membaca gerakanku?" tanya Soi Fon ingin tahu.

"Siapa? Oh, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri," ujar Renata pelan seraya menepuk dahinya sendiri. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada gadis Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang ada di hadapannya dengan penghormatan ala gadis Inggris bangsawan. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Renata Howdy Van Tu Odhistrack, Octava Diablo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _binne fraulein_!" kata Renata sopan.

"Namaku Soi Fon, wanita sial!" tukas Soi Fon acuh.

"Oh," kata Renata tak peduli. Dia menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah masuk ke dalam portal dan menghilang di dalam sana. Renata menghela nafas panjang, dia menoleh ke arah Soi Fon dan berkata. "Sayangnya saya tak punya banyak waktu sekarang."

Renata menghadap ke arah portal dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sebelum sosoknya hilang ke dalam portal, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Soi Fon dan berujar. "Sampai jumpa, lain kali kita akan tuntaskan pertarungan kita, _binne fraulein_ Soi Fon! _Auf wiedersehen_!"

Portal itu kemudian menutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Renata di dalam portal itu. Soi Fon mendengus kesal, ia meremas ujung blus berwarna coklat yang dikenakannya dengan rasa kesal.

"Sialaaaannnn!" kata Soi Fon geram. "Ingin rasanya kucakar wajah yang ada di balik _veil_ menyebalkan itu!"

Ggio yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah pelan. Dia terbang ke arah Soi Fon dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu.

"Soi, sabar. Nanti juga kamu bisa membalasnya kok, di pertarungan yang sebenarnya pada akhir Januari nanti. Sekarang kamu sabar saja, ya?" kata Ggio berusaha menenangkan pacarnya itu.

Soi Fon menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dan membuka matanya. Mata abu-abunya menatap ke arah Ggio yang berdiri sambil melayang di sampingnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis.

"Thanks, Ggio!" kata gadis manis itu pelan. Ggio membalas senyuman Soi Fon dengan senyuman yang nggak kalah manis dengan senyum kekasihnya itu.

"Oi," sebuah suara bariton yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka berdua membuat keduanya menoleh ke sang pemilik suara, seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam berambut biru langit, Grimmjaw. Pemuda itu tengah memapah Neliel yang masih shock karena luapan tekanan roh Hallibel tadi. "Kalian jangan diam saja, bantu aku mengungsikan Kusaka, dan rekan-rekan kita yang pingsan gara-gara pertempuran tadi!" ujar Grimm mengingatkan.

Soi Fon dan Ggio saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Baiklah, kami bantu!" sahut keduanya kompak.

Mereka semua membaringkan Neliel, Kusaka, Rukia, Orihime, Emeraru, dan Ichigo di kamar yang dulunya milik kakek Momo. Setelah semua yang pingsan mendapat pengobatan sementara dari Gin, Momo dan yang lainnya keluar dari kamar pasien dadakan itu.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?" gumam Momo dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah. Toushirou menatap sedih gadis lembut itu. "Gara-gara aku, semuanya ..." sebelum Momo menyelesaikan ucapannya jari telunjuk Toushirou telah menempel di bibir Momo.

"Shht, ini semua bukan salahmu, Momo!" sahutnya tegas.

"Tapi, mereka semua terluka gara-gara aku! Kalau saja mereka tidak melindungiku, mereka tidak akan ..."

"Yang mereka incar bukan hana kamu saja, tapi aku juga Momo!" potong Toushirou tegas. Momo langsung menatap ke arah mata hijau zamrud Toushirou. Pencabut Nyawa kecil berambut putih itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Semua yang kamu rasakan, aku juga merasakannya! Jadi aku mohon, jangan kamu salahkan dirimu sendiri lagi! Aku juga sakit, Momo! Aku juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan yang kamu rasakan!" lanjut Toushirou menegaskan setiap kata-katanya. Momo mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Toushirou dengan seksama. Ia menyadari kalau posisi Toushirou saat ini sama seperti dirinya, menjadi incaran nomor satu para iblis dari neraka.

"Karena itu ..." Toushirou melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamamu, agar kita tak lagi menyulitkan orang lain. Agar kita bisa melindungi apa yang ingin kita lindungi. Kau mengerti kan' apa yang kumaksud, Momo?" tanya Toushirou penasaran.

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Toushirou menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita berlatih keras dari sekarang ... Karena kita tidak tahu kapan para iblis peringkat atas itu akan menyerang lagi. kau mau kan, Momo?" tanya Toushirou lagi dan sekali lagi disambut anggukan pelan dari Momo.

"Syukurlah!" desah Toushirou puas.

"Oi, masa kalian saja yang berlatih sendiri! Kami bagaimana?" sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi mengejutkan mereka berdua, dan memaksa mereka untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat Grimmjaw sudah ada di dekat mereka sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ggio dan yang lainnya ada di belakang Grimm, menatap Toushirou dengan tatapan hangat.

"Kami juga akan ikt berlatih bersama kalian!" ujar Ggio penuh semangat. Yang lainnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian semua ... terima kasih!" kata Toushirou penuh haru.

Ggio dan kawan-kawan membalas perkataan Toushirou dengan senyum termanis yang pernah mereka punya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiran Soi Fon. Gadis berambut biru tua berpita itu lalu menoleh ke arah Toushirou dan Momo dan bertanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ya. soal yang dikatakan oleh iblis yang namanya Suchan tadi ... apakah benar kala kalian berdua itu adalah penjaga energi murni?"

"Hei, wujudnya Hinamori tadi tidak cukup meyakinkanmu, Soi?" kata Ggio heran. Namun Soi Fon tidak peduli, ia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya dari mulut Toushirou dan Momo sendiri.

Kedua orang itu terdiam sejenak, dan hanya mendesah pelan. "Kami sendiri nggak tahu apakah yang ia katakan itu benar atau tidak, Soi Fon. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memastikannya sendiri apakah kami berdua memiliki ciri-ciri yang sesuai dengan sang penjaga?" tanya Toushirou dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Ok, kalau begitu ... buka baju kalian!" titah Soi Fon tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"HAH?" seru semua yang ada di tempat itu penuh keterkejutan. Mereka kaget karena tak biasa-biasanya Soi Fon menyuruh hal yang sangat aneh itu pada orang lain.

"Oi, Soi. Aku tahu kamu penasaran, tapi masa nyuruh mereka buka baju di depan kita semua sih?" Ggio protes. Ia nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Bukannya nyuruh mereka telanjang, pervert! Aku hanya menyuruh mereka memperlihatkan tanda di dada mereka! Kalau mereka benar-benar penjaga energi murni, seharusnya mereka berdua memiliki tato naga merah di dadanya!" sahut Soi Fon seraya menjelaskan maksud dari perbuatannya dengan amat sangat jelas. Semua yang ada di situ hanya ber 'oh' ria dan kembali diam.

Soi Fon kembali menatap elang ke arah Momo dan Toushirou. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau menunjukkan padaku bukti itu?" kata Soi Fon setengah tidak percaya.

"Soi Fon!" seru Ggio mengingatkan kekasihnya itu. Namun Soi Fon tidak mempedulikannya.

Toushirou menghela nafas panjang, dan ia mulai membuka t-shirt hitamnya. Begitu juga Momo yang membuka kancing _dress_nya. Mereka berdua menunjukkan apa yang diminta oleh gadis Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru tua itu. Mata abu-abu Soi Fon melihat dengan jelas bahwa di dada kedua orang itu terdapat tato naga merah, sesuai dengan ciri-ciri penjaga energi murni yang pernah ia katakan pada Ggio dulu.

"Begini sudah cukup?" tanya Toushirou.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Soi Fon mengangguk perlahan. Tato naga itu hanya ada untuk orang-orang yang terpilih, yaitu sang penjaga energi murni. Itu juga tidak bisa dibuat tiruannya. Dan sejak pertempuran tadi, mereka berdua telah menunjukkan bukti lain berupa aura berwarna biru muda yang hanya dimiliki oleh para penjaga energi murni.

"Ya..." gumamnya, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia masih gemetar tak percaya.

Toushirou dan Momo membenarkan pakaian mereka. Grimmjaw dan kawan-kawannya tersenyum jahil dan berujar pada mereka berdua.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Kalian sudah sangat cocok kok!"

"I, itu! Kami sudah bertunangan kok! Ngg, kami akan usahakan menikah setahun lagi!" sahut Momo dan Toushirou dengan nada gugup. Wajah mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Waaooo, udah tunangan, cuy! Aku sama Neliel aja belum apa-apa!" sahut Grimm sirik.

"Berisik! Itu bukan urusanmu, kucing bodoh!" seru Toushirou sebal.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut kucing, hah?" protes Grimmjaw kesal. Urat mencuat di dahinya.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita semua mulai berlatih besok?" usul Ulquiorra seraya menengahi Grimm dan Toushirou yang sedang adu mulut.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dan menimbang-nimbang usul Ulquiorra. Beberapa saat kemudian ... "Boleh juga!" ujar mereka disertai anggukan antusias teman-temannya.

"Tapi, apa nggak sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai teman-teman yang ada di ruang pengobatan sembuh? Rasanya nggak enak kalau hanya kita-kita saja yang latihan," tukas Momo dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tak ingin ekspresi sedihnya terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan memanggil Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih tingkat tinggi besok, jadi kita semua bisa berlatih bersama," sahut Byakuya tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Momo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Oh, terima kasih Tuhan!" bisik Momo lega.

Mereka semua kemudian mengatur rencana untuk berlatih keesokkan harinya. Mereka berusaha keras untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang menentukan nasib mereka dan juga nasib para manusia pada akhir bulan Januari tahun depan. Karena mereka tidak mau semuanya menjadi berakhir dengan mengenaskan ...

****To Be Continued****

Genka Ikarus : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Atas permintaan para readers, mulai chapter ini ... A/N-nya ganti style. Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, silakan. Kalau ada keluhan silakan mampir ke PM Kak Anne!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Gue yakin yang minta pasti udah bosen ngedengerin kita-kita pada ngerumpi di reviews room ini.

Genka Ikarus : (rolling eyes) Kayaknya sih begitu Kak Toushi, mudah-mudahan saja para readers nggak protes karena A/N-nya ganti mode.

Grimmjaw : Oi, bocah! Gue mau protes! Si Anne kemana? Kenapa loe lagi yang ngegantiin, hah?

Genka Ikarus : Errr, eto, 2 minggu kemarin Kak Anne sempet masuk RS gara-gara sakit paru-paru basah. Udara dingin di gunung membuat tubuhnya drop ternyata. Hhh, suhunya 17 derajat sih! Plus kelembabannya 80 persen, ya sudah! Penelitiannya nyaris terancam molor.

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Perasaan author kita yang satu itu sering sakit ya? Kacau deh! Lagian milih tempat penelitian di gunung, sudah tahu tubuhnya nggak kuat dingin! Eh, malah maksa dia!

Suzaku : (nabok Ggio dengan bakiak sekuat tenaga)

Ggio : (ngeringis sambil ngusap-ngusap daerah yang kena tabokan mautnya Suzaku) Waaaadaaaaaoooo! Sakit, _aho_! Apa-apaan sih loe?

Suzaku : (cuek) Anne-sama sudah berpesan padaku untuk menghajar siapa saja yang berani komentar soal kondisinya.

Ggio : (melotot horror) Ngapain loe nurutin dia?

Ichigo : (diam-diam ngelirik segepok uang yang disembunyiin dikantong belakang baju Suzaku, jawdrop) Udah disogok.

Suzaku : (mendengus kesal) Gaah, lupakan soal uang sogokan! Kita langsung aja ke review!

**%%%**

**To : michele chu**

Genka Ikarus : (ngebungkuk hormat) Terima kasih atas review-nya Kak Michu.

Ggio : Kita sih nggak masalah kamu mau review pakai hp atau yang lainnya. Yang jelas harus review!

Suzaku : (ngegeplak pake ban sepeda) Maksa banget sih lo jadi orang!

Ggio : (bentak) Sakit, _aho_! Dasar makhluk jejadian!

Suzaku : (ngelayangin death glare) WHAT DO YOU SAY, LITTLE TIGER?

Byakuya : Hei, kita ini mau balas review. Bukannya bertengkar.

Ggio+Suzaku : (sweatdrop) Benar juga.

Grimmjaw : Humm, katanya gimana ceritanya kalau si Momo ketahuan dia itu si penjaga kekuatan? Yang jelas sih pastinya bakalan jadi buruan nomor wahid nich!

All : (bentak) Udah terlanjur ketahuan, _baka_!

Grimmjaw : (ngelayangin death glare tingkat tinggi)

**%%%**

**To : master of bankai**

Genka Ikarus : Thanks a lot for your review, master nii-san. Maaf update-nya lama. Soalnya saya sibuk dengan sekolah saya, maklum baru naik kelas 6 SD sih.

Kusaka : Anjrit, anak SD disuruh ngelanjutin nie cerita? Kacau banget! Keterlaluan si Anne!

Sakura : (ngeluarin aura horror meski wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis) Kusaka-san?

Kusaka : (jawdrop segede gunung, ngomong dalam hati) –Shit! Si Anne pasti udah nyogok nie cewek! Damn it! Serem banget!-

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Ok, kita hiraukan mereka berdua. (baca review) Minta adegan battle dibanyakin? Ini udah banyak, nyaris ngancurin rumahnya Momo loh! Soal adegan battle lagi, itu gimana nanti. Sekarang nikmati adegan battle yang sudah tersedia ya?

**%%%**

**To : Pilar JENnifer Jeythree33**

Genka Ikarus : Arigatou gozaimasu, Pilar nee-chan!

Soifon : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Reviewer yang satu ini kayaknya nggak sabaran banget pengen ikutan jadi OC di fic ini? Ya, amplop! Tunggu saja kalau lowongannya dibuka lagi, Okey?

Genka Ikarus : _Ara_? Saya kelas berapa? Baru naik kelas 6 SD, nee-chan! Makanya saya manggilnya 'Kakak', saya jahil? Hehe, iya! Makanya Kak Anne suka banget marah-marah sama saya.

Soifon : (bergidik sebal) Adik yang nakal. Semoga saja Anne-sama nggak darah tinggi ngadepin bocah yang satu ini.

Genka Ikarus : (ngelayangin death glare) Saya dengar itu, Kak Soi!

**%%%**

**To : ariyani hitsugaya**

Genka Ikarus : (masang kembang api 25 warna) Thank you very much, mbak ariyani!

Byakuya : (menyunggingkan senyum super manis ke pereview) Nggak masalah kok kalau kamu baru bisa review. Yang penting review-mu bisa membuat author cerita nie tambah semangat. Walaupun ucapanmu mungkin hanya memuji saja, author sangat menghargainya. Yang penting, jangan kapok buat review!

Ichigo : Maksa banget si Duda maruk ini?

Byakuya : (ngelayangin death glare) Urusai!

**%%%**

**To : Gerpot the Vampire**

Genka Ikarus : Terima kasih, Kak Gerpot! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Neliel : (ngebaca review) Katanya Lisa sangat prefeksionis di sini, iya dia itu memang pecinta kerapian, Gerpot-sama. Ciel itu memang cinta tanah air, buktinya di Jepang aja masih minta produk buatan London. Nona kecil yang menyusahkan!

Ciel : (tiba-tiba nongol+protes) Gue bukan cewek, idiot!

Neliel : WHOT? OoO (tangan sudah memegang gagang pedang _Gamuza_)

Genka Ikarus : (ngusir Ciel pake Magnum Sniper Riffle) Pergiiiii, tempatmu bukan di sini~!

Ciel : (kabur tunggang langgang)

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Genka-chan, kamu berlebihan. (ngelanjutin baca review) Guardiannya? Sudah dikasih tahu di chap ini. OMG? (mata melotot selebar piring, mulut megap-megap kayak ikan mujair) Kak Grimm, Kak Ichi, Kak Toushi? Kenapa kok kejang-kejang keik orang ayan begitu? O.o Uhm, cerita Brisingr-nya sweet banget. Lagi dong, Gerpot-sama. Ditunggu di chap depan yaaa? Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan!

**%%%**

**To : King of Heroes**

Genka Ikarus : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Kak King of Heroes.

Orihime : (ngebaca review, naikin sebelah alis) Ehhh? Nnoitra itu memang dari sananya sudah begitu. Jadi nggak usah heran.

Nnoitra : (tahu-tahu aja nongol) Apa maksudmu 'dari sananya sudah begitu', Pet-sama?

Genka Ikarus : (nembakin bazooka dan AK-47) Hiaaaaa, pergi kau ke alammu!

Nnoitra : (kewalahan) Oiiii, Pray ... _Santa Ter_—

Ulquiorra : (ngeluarin _Caja Negacion_ buat si Nnoi) Dasar, merepotkan saja.

Genka Ikarus : Sankyuuu, Kak Ulqui! TvT (nangis terharu)

Orihime : Nggg, mendingan lanjutin aja sesi tanya jawab ini. (ngelanjutin baca review) Hichigo lembut sama cewek? Iya, sepertinya dia baru saja menelan ramuan linglungnya Anne-sama, makanya dia jadi keik begitu. King of Heroes-san mau tahu komposisinya? Cara buatnya mudah kok! Begini ...

Genka Ikarus : Kak Hime, durasi! (nunjuk jam)

Orihime : Ohya, di chap depan saja deh saya kasih tahu. Adegan battle? Ini udah kok! Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Toushirou-kun sudah potong rambut kok! Jadi jangan protes lagi, ya? Penjaga energi murninya Hinamori? Err, lihat chap ini aja ya?

Genka Ikarus : (ngebungkuk hormat) Baiklah, King of Heroes nee-chan! Tetap membaca fic Your Black Wings ini, ya? Ditunggu review-nya!

**%%%**

**To : fi-kun31**

Genka Ikarus : Sankyuu, fi-kun nee-san! (memasang kembang api 30 warna)

Toushirou : Iya, si bocah sableng ini yang ngegantiin Anne buat nulis fic YBW ini. (dilempar pisau perak sama Suzaku) Waaawww, maaf! Hentikan serangannya Suzaku!

Genka Ikarus : Iya, Lisa sudah muncul di chapter kemarin. Kak Anne memang suka begitu sih, suka buat kejutan nggak bilang-bilang. Eh? Nee-san mau potong rambut di sana? Saya sarankan jangan, karena Kak Anne cuma bisa motong satu gaya saja. (disambit ulekan sama Sakura) Gyaaaa, ampun Kak Sakura!

Toushirou : (ngelanjutin baca review) Iya, saya sudah potong rambut. Penjaga energi murninya Momo? Nggak hanya dia saja sih. Maaf, mulai chap ini aku yang membaca review-mu. Nggak apa-apa kan fikun-chan? (nyunggingin senyum paling manis, nyiumin punggung tangan fi-kun) Kamu memang cantik.

Bakura : (tiba-tiba nongol +ngelayangin death glare) Oi, Sobek. Dilarang melakukan _sekuhara_ pada para reviewer!

Toushirou : (bales ngelayangin death glare) Ngapain lo di sini? Balik ke fandom Yugioh sana! Dan ... (aura horror mulai menyebar di udara) jangan manggil gue dengan nama Mesir Kuno itu. (buat yang tidak tahu : Sobek adalah nama dewa buaya Mesir Kuno)

Bakura : Heh, suka-suka aku dong! (ngelirik ke arah **fi-kun31**) Oh, ya maaf fikun-san! Yang ngegantiin Anne-san sekarang ini baru kelas 6 SD, jadi wajar kalau dia manggil Anda 'Kakak'. Huumm, Belum review fic Genka? Terserah sih. Yang penting fic ini harus di review ya?

Toushirou : (ngamuk gaje) Heiiii, itu kan harusnya ucapanku, Kakek Bolot! Pergi kau! Duduklah di langit bunga es! Hyourinmaru!

Bakura : Cih, Diabound! Serang dia dengan Spiral Wave!

Genka Ikarus : (sweatdrop) Lupakan mereka berdua, yang jelas Kak Fi-kun harus review yaaaa?

**%%%**

**To : Bunny de Gaje**

Genka Ikarus : Thank you very much!

Atem : (nongol gaje) Nie orang kalau nggak salah pen-name nya **Mika de Zaoldyeck **kan?

Genka Ikarus : Loh, kok Kak Atem di sini?

Atem : Suka-suka aku kan? Oh, ya. A/N-nya kebanyakan? Ini udah dikurangin loh! Iya, Si Lisa memang mirip Middleford. Soal gaun mah beli aja di Tanah Abang! Kan banyak yang jual di sono, susah amat!

Momo : (narik rantai Millenium Puzzle di leher Atem) Jangan kasar sama Pembaca! (senyum ke arah pereview) Maaf ya, Mika-san. Dia ini memang seperti itu. Oh, ya. Baiklah. Saya akan menggantikan Shirou-chan untuk menjawab review-mu. Nggak keberatan kan? Ditunggu review-nya yaaa?

**%%%**

**To : aRaRaNcHa**

Genka Ikarus : Thanx a lot, Mbak RaNcHa.

Kaiba : (muncul secara tiba-tiba) Syukurlah kamu akhirnya bisa menemukan cara mereview yang termudah. Author sudah menantikanmu sekian lama, lho!

Rangiku : Ehm! Seto-san, bisa minggir sebentar? Aku mau jawab review.

Kaiba : (berdecak kesal)

Rangiku : Ya, Toushi sudah balik lagi dengan rambutnya yang dulu. Ok, deh di update nih! Review yaaa?

**%%%**

**To : Relyaschiffer**

Genka Ikarus : Terima kasih banyak Kak Relya!

Ulquiorra : (nangis, ngelap air mata pake saputangan garis-garis) Iya, Jerman kalah dari Spanyol! Huweeeeeee! (nangis gulung-gulung)

Espada yang lain : HA? Rasakan itu, Emospada! (sorak-sorak kegirangan)

Orihime : (ngusap kepala Ulqui) Sabar ya, Ulqui. Jerman tetap juara kok! Meski di posisi ketiga sih. Udah jangan nangis lagi, ya?

Ulquiorra : Humm ... (ngusap air mata, senyum manis ke arah pereview) Maaf, tadi ada sedikit insiden kecil Relya-san. Soal pertarungan udah dikasih kok di chap ini, semoga kamu puas ya?

Genka Ikarus : Kalo nggak puas nanti saya tambahin lagi deh yang banyak! Sekalian promosi nih! DI FIC BARUNYA KAK ANNE, KAK ULQUI JADI TOKOH UTAMA LHOOO! Nanti mampir yaaaaa?

Ulquiorra : Genre-nya apa? Supernatural lagi?

Genka Ikarus : Sepertinya. Dan lagi katanya di situ Kak Ulqui jadi pembasmi iblis.

Ulquiorra : (ekspresi datar) Oh, begitu ... (beberapa saat kemudian ...) WHAT? OoO (mata melotot horror)

Jounouchi : (muncul tiba-tiba) Jiah, si Emospada telmi! Capek de~!

Ulquiorra : (ngelayangin death glare ke Jounouchi) Awas kau nanti ... (noleh ke arah Relya) Hmm, Relya-san maaf saya nggak sopan barusan. Iya, saya ngintip buku pelajarannya Anne-sama. Tertarik juga sih! Ehehehe. (senyum kalem ke Relya)

Jounouchi : Tapi sepertinya Anne nggak suka bikin fic rate M lemon kan? Dia lebih suka Rate M Bloody-Gore tuh!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Iya, padahal ada yang request buat bikin UlquiHime lemon. Tapi, nggak tahu deh kalau-kalau Anne-sama kesambet trus tau-tau bikin yang kayak begitu.

Anne : (muncul tiba-tiba) GUE NGGAK BAKALAN BIKIN YANG BEGITUAN, HORUS BODOH! (**Horus** adalah nama Mesir yang diberikan untuk Ulquiorra, di fic crossover Bleach dan Yugioh yang masih berstatus _**in computer**_)

Ulqui+Jou: (sweatdrop) Ma, maafkan kami, Anne-sama!

Anne : Huh!

Ulquiorra : Ngg, soal penjaganya ... lihat saja di chap ini ya? Mau gabung sama Gerpot-sama? Silakan deh! Ditunggu review-nya yaaaa? (kabur pake sonido)

**%%%**

**To :** **Ai-69**

Genka Ikarus : Arigatou, nee-chan!

Rukia : Ai-san, Genka-chan baru kelas 6 SD. Makanya dia manggil kamu 'Kak', nggak apa-apa kan? Iya, Jerman kalah dari Spanyol. Tadi aja Ulqui nangis-nangis tuh di pojok ruangan. Kasian banget deh!

Ulquiorra : (ngeluarin hawa horror yang nyesekin nafas)

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Ya, ampun! Santai aja Ulqui! (ngelirik ke pereview) Oh, ya. Trio Rambut Gaje itu disiksa gara-gara ngomong kasar, berantem di reviews room, dst, dll, etc, bla-bla ... Makanya begitu deh! Tenang di chap depan nggak lagi kok!

Yugi : (nongol gaje) Wooow, dia bilang fic ini keren. Salut deh! Soal cinta segitiga? Humm, kayaknya bakalan makin panas nih! Gossip baru bulan ini! Pasti bakalan laris!

Rukia : (jawdrop) Soal Priscilla sama siapa, kita lihat saja di chap berikutnya! Penjaga energi murninya Momo? Err, silakan liat di chap ini.

Yugi : Yaaaa, kalau Ai-chan mau jadi OC silakan daftar. Tapi kemunculannya nanti ya? Coz, lowongannya belum dibuka! Ditunggu review-nyaaaaa!

**%%%**

**To : bed wetter yuri cawaii**

Genka Ikarus : Sankyuuu.

Kusaka : Hhh, nie orang satu ... kacau banget dah! Ngasih tahu Lime ke bocah kelas 6 SD. Ck, ck, ck ...

Malik : Contoh yang nggak patut ditiru ...

Kusaka : Benar. Ekh? Loe kok di sini? (jawdrop)

Malik : (senyum gaje) Yaah, daripada nganggur. Mendingan ikut nimbrung. Oh, ya. Dia bilang fic ini makin keren.

Kusaka : Syukurlah, setidaknya pujian itu akan membuat hati Author menjadi senang dan penyakitnya cepet sembuh. Oh, ya. Sepertinya di chap depan Priscilla dan Renata bakalan tempur sengit dengan para Pencabut Nyawa. Jadi jangan lupa pantengin terus yoooo? Makasih buat pelukannya. Oh, ya Shirou bilang katanya semangkanya kurang banyak, nanti kirim lagi ya?

Malik : Hhhh. Dasar maruk!

Toushirou : (ngelayangin death glare) Gue denger itu, Egyptian Idiot!

Malik : (bales ngelayangin death glare)

**%%%**

Genka Ikarus : Terima kasih telah mau membaca dan mereview fic Kak Anne yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Dan maaf karena Kak Anne tidak bisa menyambut anda, dia sedang sibuk.

Grimmjaw : Gah, pake basa-basi lagi! Cepetan kelarin obrolan gajenya!

Genka Ikarus : (pout) Iya, sabar sebentar kenapa sih Kak Grimm!

Ichigo : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_ gara-gara harus nyusun skripsi. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Anne keterlaluan banget sih!

Genka Ikarus : (sweatdrop) Payah nih Kak Anne!

Gin : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

All chara Yugioh : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

All chara Yugioh : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Kusaka : Jiah, ni orang-orang gaje ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir orang-orang dari Yugioh) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	22. Chapter 20

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi, 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' dan 'Ciel Phantomhive (a. k. a. Priscilla Phantomhive dalam fic ini)' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, ada—uhm, FemCiel, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

**Pair dalam chapter ini** : NnoiHalli, UkiUno, IshiNemu, dan UraYoru

Your Black Wings kembali lagi Update! Kini saya telah kembali! Ah, iya. Maaf Updatenya kelamaan, coz saya baru saja selesai penelitian di Puncak dan ada beberapa masalah sih. Makanya baru sekarang saya bisa ngupdate fic ini. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah lama menunggu fic ini update. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Di kastil neraka milik Aizen, ruang perawatan ... Hallibel memasuki ruangan itu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Iris hijau Hallibel menatap sedih ke arah orang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien itu, Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra," panggil Hallibel lirih. Sang iblis bertubuh jangkung itu masih tetap terdiam, sementara tubuhnya dipenuhi balutan perban. Nampak sekali kalau luka yang dideritanya cukup parah. Hallibel menggenggam erat tangan Nnoitra, dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di dada Nnoitra. "Kumohon, bukalah matamu ..." pinta Hallibel dengan amat sangat.

"Kak Hallibel," sebuah suara lembut anak kecil membuat iblis berambut pirang itu tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Wanita berkulit gelap dan bermata hijau itu melihat seorang gadis cilik bergaun putih ala bangsawan Prancis, berambut biru tua keabu-abuan, dan bermata biru _azure_ berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah gadis cilik itu menyiratkan kecemasan pada seniornya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ada apa, Priscilla?" tanya Hallibel. Nada bicaranya memang datar seperti biasanya, namun bila ditilik sebenarnya mengandung kesedihan yang amat-sangat.

Gadis kecil itu, Priscilla, termangu di tempatnya. Ia ragu untuk menanyakannya pada Hallibel, tapi ia mengabaikan semuanya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada wanita berambut pirang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Anu, bagaimana keadaan Senior Jiruga?" tanya Priscilla dengan amat-sangat hati-hati. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau ia salah bicara. Bagaimana pun kondisi mental Hallibel saat ini sedang labil, salah bicara ... maka akibat buruk yang akan diterimanya.

Hallibel menunduk sejenak. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, wanita berkulit gelap dan berambut pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan Priscilla.

"Masih belum ada perubahan."

"Oh," respon Priscilla. Raut wajahnya semakin suram. Walaupun Nnoitra pernah mencelakainya, namun ia tak pernah dendam pada _Quinta Diablo_ itu. Gadis kecil itu merasakan tepukan halus di pundaknya yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan nggak jelasnya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, Priscilla! Dia pasti baik-baik saja kok! Kamu tak perlu secemas itu!" kata Hallibel mencoba menghibur gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi ..." lirih suara gadis kecil itu, nampak sekali ia menahan tangis yang sudah mau membuncah keluar. "Seharusnya saya ikut dalam penyerangan itu! Seharusnya Senior Jiruga tak perlu mendapat luka itu! Tapi ... tapi ..." tubuh Priscilla gemetar menahan perasaan. Poninya menutupi mata biru _azure_-nya, sementara butir-butir air mata mulai turun dan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Sudahlah," ujar Hallibel seraya mengusap air mata Priscilla. "Ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang lebih baik kita berdoa saja untuk kesembuhan Nnoitra," lanjut Hallibel bijak. Satu tangannya membelai rambut biru tua keabu-abuan milik Priscilla dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Priscilla menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Hallibel, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia berharap agar iblis bermata satu yang ada di depannya itu segera sembuh dan tidak membuat Hallibel bersedih lagi.

****OOO****

Di kediaman Hinamori ... Neliel, Kusaka, Rukia, Orihime, Emeraru, dan Ichigo yang terluka akibat pertempuran kemarin, masih tergolek lemah di kasur yang sengaja disediakan oleh Momo agar mereka semua bisa istirahat. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan kekasih mereka masing-masing, sementara Gin hanya menatap diam adiknya yang terbaring lemah di samping Rukia.

Lama mereka dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Grimmjaw angkat bicara ... "Aku heran padamu, Gin. Kenapa kamu masih bisa tenang, padahal adikmu tengah tergolek tak berdaya seperti itu?" tanya Grimmjaw penuh rasa ingin tahu. Satu alisnya terangkat saking herannya dengan kelakuan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap abu-abu yang satu itu.

"Saya yakin kalau Emeraru bisa bertahan, soalnya dia itu gadis yang kuat dan tak mau kalah. Beberapa saat lagi, saya yakin dia akan membuka matanya!" jawab Gin tenang.

_Bener-bener nggak ada rasa khawatir,_ batin Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra sambil ber_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Oh, ya! Sudah waktunya sarapan. Saya harus ke ruangan makan sekarang. Duluan ya, Grimmjaw-han! Ulquiorra-han!" ujar Gin santai. Setelah berkata demikian, pria bertubuh kurus berambut perak berkilau ungu itu segera meninggalkan Ulqui dan Grimm yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

"Heran, deh! Tuh makhluk satu nggak punya rasa khawatir sedikit pun ke adiknya, ya?" komentar Grimm sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saking herannya.

"Kalau aku sih, udah nggak heran sama kelakuan si wajah rubah itu," sahut Ulquiorra tenang. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan 169 dan berat 55 kg itu, hanya berekspresi datar menanggapi komentar nggak pentingnya Grimmjaw.

"Grrr, kalau nggak suka ngobrol denganku bilang aja, Uluquirora dodol! Nggak perlu pake basa-basi segala!" gerutu Grimmjaw dongkol.

Ulquiorra melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah Grimmjaw. "Kamu juga jangan sembarangan memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu, kucing bodoh! Aku sedang malas meladenimu tahu!"

Belum sempat Grimmjaw membalas kata-kata Ulquiorra, sebuah suara lembut yang amat familiar sudah menengahi mereka.

"Grimmjaw, Ulqui-chan! Sarapan sudah siap," panggil Momo seraya melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar yang sedang ditunggui oleh Grimmjaw dan Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih, Momo Hinamori. Tapi, kalau boleh ... bagaimana kalau kami membawa sarapan kami ke mari? Kamu keberatan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Nggak masalah, sih. Ya, sudah. Aku ke ruang makan dulu, ya!" ujar Momo seraya meninggalkan kedua Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam itu di ruang perawatan.

Kedua Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam yang berbeda warna rambut itu saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang dan berkata.

"Ok, karena Momo Hinamori sudah memanggil kita berdua untuk ikut sarapan bersamanya ... bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Atau kau mau kubawakan sarapanmu ke mari?"

"Aku di sini saja. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau iblis-iblis keparat suruhan Aizen itu datang ke mari dan menyerang mereka yang sedang tak berdaya ini," jawab Grimmjaw mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ..." respon Ulquiorra. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan bergegas menuju ke ruangan makan.

Sepeninggal Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw menatap cemas ke arah Neliel. Mata biru indahnya tidak terlepas dari sosok gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Entah ada bisikan dari mana, Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru langit itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Neliel dan saat bibirnya dan bibir Neliel jaraknya tinggal satu senti lagi ...

"Uhum, uhum, dilarang menyerang gadis yang sedang tertidur, Grimmjaw-san!" sebuah suara _mezzo sopran_ mengejutkan Grimmjaw dan membuat pemuda setinggi 186 cm itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya terbelalak kaget.

"Kamu?" Grimmjaw sangat kaget saat ia melihat siapa yang datang ke tempat itu. Memergokinya ketika hampir mencium Neliel pula! "Isane Kotetsu?" seru Grimmjaw berusaha meyakinkan pandangannya.

Gadis berambut perak berkilau keunguan yang memiliki kepangan di depan telinga kanannya itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Grimmjaw. Dia menyapa pemuda itu dengan bahasa yang sangat sopan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Grimmjaw-san. Apa kabarmu?"

Grimmjaw segera menguasai dirinya dari kegugupan yang sempat merajai dirinya beberapa saat lalu dan membalas sapaan Isane. "Kabarku baik-baik saja."

Mata abu-abu Isane kini tertuju pada orang-orang yang terbaring lemah di ruangan itu. Alisnya mengernyit sesaat, ia bertanya pada Grimmjaw yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Mereka semua kenapa? Kok penuh luka-luka seperti itu?"

Grimmjaw mendesah nafas panjang. Ia merasa berat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada gadis Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih berambut perak itu, namun ia nekat mengatakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Isane mendengarkan cerita Grimmjaw dengan seksama.

"Begitulah, Aizen sekarang sudah tahu kalau Momo Hinamori adalah salah satu dari Penjaga Energi Murni. Dan fakta lain yan mengejutkan, ternyata Toushirou juga adalah Penjaga Energi Murni," jelas Grimmjaw di akhir ceritanya.

"Humm, lalu apa hubunganmu dengan gadis berambut hijau toska yang hampir kau cium itu?" tanya Isane seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Err, i, itu ..." Grimmjaw langsung gugup seketika. Wajahnya _blushing_.

"Kamu punya hubungan spesial dengannya?" tanya Isane lagi. Kini dengan nada penasaran.

"Anu, Neliel itu ... Dia ..."

"Jadi, namanya Neliel? Apakah kamu berpacaran dengannya?" kejar Isane nggak sabar.

Grimmjaw tertunduk lesu. "Baiklah, aku jawab. Tapi, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa, ya?"

Isane menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Grimmjaw menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menjawab pertanyaan Isane dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Neliel itu ... dia pacarku. Kami sudah berhubungan selama 4 bulan lebih, dan kami berencana untuk menikah setelah situasi damai nanti."

"Hooo, _sweet_ banget!" seru Isane girang. Grimmjaw segera membekap mulut Isane.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti kedengeran orang lain tahu!" omel Grimmjaw, masih sambil ngebekap mulut Isane.

"Hmph. Hmph humhmp hmph! (terjemahan : Ok, aku mengerti. Segera singkirkan tanganmu dari mulutku!)" seru Isane garang. Grimmjaw segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Isane.

Isane menatap horror ke arah Grimmjaw, dan mengomelinya tanpa ampun. "Apa-apaan sih kamu? Main bekap aja!"

"Maaf, habisnya aku kan malu kalau sampai yang lain dengar," kata Grimmjaw sambil masang wajah _innocent_. Isane jadi semakin gemas.

"Kayak lagu lama kaset baru," komentar Isane penuh sarkasme.

Grimmjaw langsung mendelik. "Heh, apa maksud tuh?"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Nanti para pasien terbangun," suara lain yang terdengar sangat keibuan membuat Isane dan Grimmjaw tertegun sejenak. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Re, Retsu Unohana-sama? Juushirou Ukitake-dono? Kok Anda berdua ada di sini?" tanya Isane dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sementara Grimmjaw hanya bisa mematung melihat suami-istri petinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih itu telah datang ke tempat mereka. Wanita berkepang yang bernama Retsu itu sedang menyembuhkan Neliel dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Juushirou memulihkan stamina mereka-mereka yang terluka.

"Byakuya mengirimkan pesan pada kami. Katanya teman-temannya terluka berat akibat pertempuran semalam, makanya kami segera ke sini," jelas Juushirou dibarengi senyum ramahnya yang khas.

"Lagipula, aku juga mencemaskan kalian semua yang bertarung tanpa melapor dulu pada kami," sambung Retsu lembut.

Wajah keibuan yang sedang tersenyum manis. Begitu yang dilihat oleh Isane dan Grimmjaw, tapi entah kenapa perasaan mereka jadi nggak enak. Soalnya, meskipun wajah cantik itu tersenyum ... entah kenapa udara di sekitar mereka jadi berat dan terasa menyesakkan nafas.

"Oi, Isane. Kayaknya bosmu marah sama kita," kata Grimmjaw sambil bisik-bisik sama Isane.

"Kita? Kamu saja kali! Aku nggak!" tukas Isane sambil mencibir. Grimmjaw langsung mencebikkan wajahnya. Kesal gara-gara respon Isane yang nggak menyenangkan.

Sebuah deheman menghentikan pertengkaran mulut mereka berdua. Grimmjaw dan Isane yang sadar kalau ada bahaya di depan mereka, segera diam dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Retsu mendesah puas.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik," ujarnya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Lama mereka semua dalam diam. Sejurus kemudian ... "Selesai!" ucap Retsu seraya menyeka dahinya yang bercucuran keringat.

Juushirou segera mengelap keringat yang bersimbah di dahi istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Grimmjaw yang ngelihat itu langsung ngiri berat. Maklum, dia belum pernah bermesra-mesraan seperti itu dengan Neliel. Hehehe ...

Isane yang melihat tampang tak sedap Grimmjaw, langsung menegur Pencabut Nyawa bermata _sapphire_ itu. "Kamu kenapa, Grimmjaw-san? Tampangmu kok kecut begitu?"

Grimmjaw memalingkan wajahnya yang kini mulai merona merah, membuat Isane semakin heran dengan tingkah rekannya itu. "Ah, enggak kok! Hanya perasaan kamu saja!" kilahnya tanpa melihat ke arah wajah Isane.

Melihat sikap gugup Grimmjaw, Isane hanya tersenyum jahil. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Grimmjaw, tapi ia tak ingin menggoda pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi. Gadis berambut perak keunguan itu hanya bersandar di dinding, masih dengan senyuman super manis terpancang di bibirnya.

Retsu dan Juushirou mendekati Grimmjaw dan Isane yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 186 cm itu segera berdiri dan menyongsong ke arah suami-istri yang merupakan pimpinan dari para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih.

"Retsu-sama, Juushirou-dono, bagaimana dengan keadaan teman-teman saya?" tanya Grimmjaw tidak sabar.

"Tenang saja, Grimmjaw-kun. Beberapa saat lagi mereka akan sadar kok! Kamu tak usah khawatir seperti itu," jawab Retsu lembut. Senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya, menambah kesan ibu yang sayang akan putra-putrinya.

"Syukurlah," Grimmjaw mendesah lega. Mata _sapphire_-nya menatap lurus ke arah Neliel. Senyum manis terpancang di bibir tipisnya. "Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatmu kembali ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasa, Nel!" seru Grimmjaw gembira.

Isane, Retsu, dan Juushirou hanya menanggapi ekspresi gembira Grimmjaw dengan senyuman manis khas mereka. Mereka bertiga duduk di sudut ruangan dan membiarkan Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru langit itu menunggui Neliel dan menggenggam tangan gadis berambut hijau toska itu.

"Hng," perlahan gadis setinggi 176 cm itu membuka matanya. "Kak Jaegerjaquez?" panggil Neliel. Grimmjaw segera mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur-ku yang cantik!" ujar Grimmjaw dibarengi senyumannya yang paling manis.

Neliel mengedarkan bola mata _hazel_nya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, alisnya mengernyit. "Di mana ini? Mana Kak Toushirou dan yang lainnya?" tanya Neliel.

"Tenang saja, ini ada di rumahnya Hinamori. Kamu aman di sini," jawab Grimm seraya membelai lembut rambut hijau toska Neliel. Neliel langsung _blushing_ seketika.

"Uhum, uhum, sudah cukup nostalgianya. Pasien harus beristirahat," Retsu menyela kedua pasangan yang mulai bermesra-mesraan di kamar itu. Grimmjaw segera menarik tangannya dari Neliel, wajahnya _blushing_ karena ia lupa kalau di situ masih ada Retsu, Juushirou, dan juga ... Isane.

"Err, maaf. Saya lupa," ucap Grimm gugup.

Baru saja Juushirou akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ada suara bariton yang garang menyela mereka. "Wah, wah, rupanya para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih pada ngumpul, nih? Asyik sekali!"

Grimmjaw, Isane, Retsu, dan Juushirou segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka berempat melihat 4 orang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tengah melayang di depan jendela kamar itu.

"Kenpachi? Yumichika? Ikkaku? Mayuri-sama? Kok kalian ada di sini?" seru Grimmjaw kaget.

"Buset, dah! Kamu nyapa apa ngabsen kami, sih?" tanya seorang Pencabut Nyawa berkepala botak, yang dipanggil dengan nama Ikkaku itu, dengan nada tak suka. Satu jarinya mengilik telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami datang ke mari untuk membantu kalian menghadapi para iblis yang menyerang kota ini," jawab pria bertampang 'cantik' yang bernama Yumichika.

"Khufufufu, lagipula kalau aku datang ke mari ... aku kan bisa meneliti iblis-iblis itu!" ujar Mayuri sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

"Hehehe ... kalau aku ke sini, aku pasti dapat lawan yang sangat menarik!" kata Kenpachi seraya menyeringai kesenangan. Grimmjaw yang mendengar itu langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

_Kalau ada Kenpachi, berarti ada ..._ gumam Grimmjaw dalam hati. Mata _sapphire_-nya mencari-cari seseorang di antara teman-temannya sesama Pencabut Nyawa itu. Namun sosok yang dicari-carinya tidak ada. Sejenak Grimmjaw merasa tenang, ia pun mendesah lega.

"Nyaaaa? Jowie-chan, kamu cari siapa?" suara anak kecil yang tak asing lagi membuat Grimmjaw membeku di tempatnya seketika. Serta merta Pencabut Nyawa 80 kg berambut biru itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut pink pendek ... sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Grimmjaw langsung melengos dalam hati.

_Datang deh, si biang rusuh perusak suasana ..._ keluh Grimm dalam hati.

"Ha, halo Yachiru. Kabarmu bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjaw sambil tertawa kaku.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja kok, Jowie-chan!" ujar anak perempuan bernama Yachiru itu luar biasa riang. Grimmjaw makin _gedeg_ mendengar panggilan aneh yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Nampaknya Yachiru tidak memperhatikan kedongkolan hati pemuda berambut biru langit itu dan tatapan heran Neliel pada mereka. "Jowie-chan, main yuk sama aku! Aku udah kangen nih, main gendong-gendongan sama kamu!" ajak Yachiru seraya menarik-narik ujung T-shirt putih Grimm, matanya berbinar-binar kesenangan.

_Oh, tidaaaakkk! Jangan itu lagiii!_ jerit Grimmjaw histeris dalam hati.

"Anu, Yachiru ... aku ..."

"Eeeeh? Jowie-chan nggak mau? Kenapaaaa?" Yachiru yang merasa kalau Grimmjaw bakalan nolak permintaannya, langsung menggunakan jurus 'anak kecil' dan _puppy dog eyes_-nya. Grimmjaw langsung merasa tak enak hati sama Yachiru, apalagi Kenpachi sudah menatap angker ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kalau kau menolak permintaannya akan kubunuh kau!'.

Grimmjaw langsung mengiyakan permintaan Yachiru dengan berat hati. Gadis kecil Pencabut Nyawa berambut pink itu langsung bersorak kegirangan dan nemplok di punggung Grimmjaw. Isane, dan yang lainnya hanya menatap Grimmjaw dengan penuh simpati. Sementara Kenpachi, dan 3 rekannya segera pergi dari situ seolah menitipkan bayi kepada seorang _babysitter_.

_Yang tabah ya, Kak Jaegerjaquez!_ doa Neliel dalam hati.

_Kapok dah __**gue**__ ketemu sama setan kecil ini! Huuhh!_ gerutu Grimm dalam hati jengkel.

****OOO****

Di ruangan makan ... Gin yang mendengar suara-suara aneh dari ruang perawatan sementara, menoleh ke arah tersebut. Alisnya mengernyit.

_Kok barusan kayaknya ada suara-suara yang familiar, ya?_ pikir pria berambut perak berkilau keunguan itu heran. Tapi, ia tak mau ambil pusing dan meneruskan sarapannya.

Ulquiorra yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, segera membereskan peralatan makannya, dan membawanya ke tempat cucian piring ... sekalian buat dicuci tentunya, meskipun piring yang dicucinya minta ampun banyaknya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 169 cm berwajah _stoic_ itu kembali ke meja makan dan mengambilkan bagian sarapan untuk Grimmjaw. Ggio yang masih melahap sarapannya terbengong-bengong melihat betapa banyak makanan yang Ulqui bawakan untuk Grimmjaw.

"Buset, si Grimm makannya sebanyak itu, ya?" pertanyaan konyol itu akhirnya terlontar juga dari bibir Ggio.

"Yah, mumpung masih banyak. Sayang kan kalau sampai kebuang. Mubazir ntar!" jawab Ulquiorra cuek. Tangannya masih sibuk menata makanan yang ia ambil dalam nampannya. Mata hijau zamrudnya kemudian menatap ke arah Ggio. "Sekalian aku membawakan makanan untuk Neliel dan yang lainnya," sambungnya kemudian.

"Bilang kek, sekalian buat pacarmu! Susah amat!" tukas Ggio pedas. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak menanggapinya, ia membawa semua makanan itu ke kamar perawatan.

"Grimmjaw, ini kubawakan makanan untuk ..." perkataan Ulquiorra terputus saat melihat temannya itu kini sedang asyik-asyiknya menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut pink di punggungnya. " ...mu?"

"Grimmjaw, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya mendekati temannya itu. Grimmjaw yang ditanya begitu langsung jengkel seketika.

"Tanya sama gadis kecil ini!" tuding Grimmjaw ke arah Yachiru yang masih nemplok di punggungnya. Urat mulai mencuat di dahi Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru langit itu.

"Ahaha, ayo Jowie-chan! Kita lanjutkan mainnya! Sekarang Jowie-chan jadi kudanya, ya!" seru Yachiru riang. Nampaknya ia mengacuhkan keberadaan Ulquiorra yang masih terbengong di tempatnya sambil membawa-bawa nampan berisi makanan.

_Nasibmu, Grimm ..._ desah Ulqui pelan dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Pencabut Nyawa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di samping Neliel. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menatap aneh ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Kak Ulqui, ini?" tanya Neliel.

"Ini sarapan untukmu dan yang lainnya, Neliel. Makanlah. Kau ingin cepat sembuh dan segera berlatih bersama kami, kan?" jawab Ulquiorra tanpa emosi.

"Iya," Neliel menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia mengambil piring makanan yang ada di nampan itu, dan mulai menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Ulquiorra kembali mendekati Grimmjaw setelah berpesan pada Neliel untuk membagikan makanan yang ada di nampan pada mereka-mereka yang masih pingsan, bila mereka sudah siuman nanti. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Yachiru.

"Yachiru, sudah. Kasihan kan, Grimmjawnya," kata Ulquiorra menasihati gadis Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 109 cm berambut pink itu dengan nada dingin dan datarnya yang biasa.

Yachiru menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Matanya berbinar lagi. Ia nemplok ke pelukan Ulquiorra, dan berseru.

"Uli-chan! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Neliel dan Isane yang mendengar panggilan Yachiru pada pemuda berambut hitam setinggi 169 cm itu terkikik pelan. Tentu saja, karena hobby gadis kecil berambut pink itu adalah memberikan julukan pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Tak peduli meskipun orang tersebut tidak menyukai nama panggilan itu.

Ulquiorra tak bergeming selama beberapa detik. Membuat alis Grimmjaw mengernyit saking herannya. _Nih si Emoreaper anteng banget digelayutin sama bocah kayak Yachiru? Salut dah! _Grimmjaw membatin.

Meskipun dari luar Ulquiorra terlihat sangat tenang, tapi dalam hatinya ... ia gondok banget. Apalagi, bocah itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uli-chan'. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia mencari cara agar Yachiru melepaskan 'pelukan'nya dan bisa duduk manis menunggu 'ayah'-nya pulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian ... "Yachiru, bisa kau lepas pelukanmu? Aku tak bisa bergerak," pinta Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Eeh? Tapi, aku mau main sama Uli-chan," Yachiru merajuk.

"Tapi aku banyak kerjaan, Yachiru. Kamu tunggu di sini dan duduk manis, ya! Nanti aku buatkan kue untukmu," kata Ulquiorra setengah ngebujuk.

Yachiru tampak berpikir keras, dan menimbang-nimbang usulan Ulquiorra. Sejurus kemudian, gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra mendesah lega. Dia menatap ke arah Grimmjaw yang sedang asyik makan sepiring berdua dengan Neliel di sudut ruangan.

_Dasar! Selagi aku mengalihkan perhatian Yachiru, dia malah asyik sendiri dengan Neliel! Hhhh ..._ keluh Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Ulqui-chan?" suara lembut yang amat dikenal Pencabut Nyawa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu, membuatnya terkesiap dan langsung menuju ke arah gadisnya, Orihime.

"Aku di sini, Hime. Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut seraya menggenggam tangan gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ulqui-chan, aku mau makan _cream stew_ ..." pinta Orihime setengah merajuk.

Ulquiorra langsung mengambil piring berisi _cream stew_ yang tadi dibawanya dan mengangsurkannya pada Orihime. "Ini, makanlah yang banyak, Hime," ucap Ulquiorra.

Orihime menyambut makanan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya dengan riang dan mulai menyantapnya dengan lahap. Melihat Orihime kembali riang seperti biasa, senyum lembut Ulquiorra kembali terkuak.

"_Ara_? Rupanya selagi saya sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di meja makan, ada tamu yang datang, ya?" tanya Gin yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu, dan membuat semuanya berjengit kaget. "Kenapa kalian? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja!" ujar Gin ngambek.

"Ya, kamu pake muncul tiba-tiba! Untung saja aku bukan manusia, kalau manusia ... mungkin aku udah jantungan, Rubah Bodoh!" sembur Grimmjaw sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Gin.

Gin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, cengiran lebar khasnya muncul lagi. "Hehe, maaf. Itu sudah kebiasaan saya," ujarnya masih sambil nyengir. Ngeles dia rupanya!

"Waaah, ada Argy-chan! Apa kabar?" seru Yachiru girang sambil berlari ke arah Gin.

_Argy-chan?_ _Dari kata Argentum?_ pikir semua yang ada di situ heran. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw ikut-ikutan _sweatdrop_ mendengar nama panggilan buat Gin. (**A/N** : Argentum adalah nama lain dari perak. Yachiru memanggil Gin dengan sebutan demikian, karena rambutnya yang berwarna perak.)

"Oh, halo Yachiru! Kabar saya baik-baik saja! Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gin seraya merangkul gadis kecil itu dan mengangkatnya seperti seorang ayah sedang menggendong putrinya.

"Baik-baik saja, Argy-chan!" sahut Yachiru dengan nada riangnya yang biasa. Senyum di bibir Gin semakin lebar. "Oh, ya. Tadi Kenny, Mayurin, Cueball, dan Yun Yun ke sini, lho! Mereka bilang ingin membantu Jowie-chan dan yang lainnya untuk melawan iblis-iblis suruhan Aizen!" cerita Yachiru dengan penuh semangat.

"Kakek, eh, Mayuri-sama tadi ke sini?" tanya Ulquiorra ingin tahu.

"Iya," jawab Yachiru. Wajah Ulquiorra berubah murung seketika, ia tahu kalau Mayuri tidak akan senang bila melihatnya di situ. Namun, ia menutupi segala kesedihannya, dan kembali ke raut wajah statisnya yang biasa.

"Uli-chan? Ada apa? Wajahmu tadi terlihat sedih, aku mengganggu, ya?" tanya Yachiru penasaran. Ulquiorra segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E, enggak kok! Aku hanya sedikit kecapekan saja!" kilahnya sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, syukurlah! Aku sangat khawatir sama Uli-chan, lho! Soalnya Uli-chan kan, temanku yang sangat baik!" tukas Yachiru riang.

_Sejak kapan kamu jadi akrab dengan bocah itu, Ulquiorra? Jangan-jangan dulu kamu sering dijadiin __**babysitter**__ sama Kenpachi?_ _Nggak heran deh!_ Grimmjaw membatin dalam hati.

Ulquiorra tersenyum mendengar celotehan Yachiru itu. Tangannya mengacak rambut pink Yachiru. "_Thanks_, Yachiru," ucapnya pelan.

Momo, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Ggio, dan Toushirou datang untuk melihat keadaan Neliel dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka berlima tercengang-cengang saat melihat kalau ruangan sempit itu kini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing—bagi Momo—yang tidak dikenal.

"Retsu-sama, Juushirou-dono, Isane? Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Byakuya yang masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Belum lama kok!" jawab Retsu ramah. Mata birunya diedarkan ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan berkomentar. "Rupanya tempat ini lumayan nyaman juga, ya? Pantas saja kalian begitu betah di sini. Aku jadi lega."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Err, itu ... maaf, saya lupa melaporkan hal ini pada Retsu-sama dan Juushirou-dono," kata Byakuya pelan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, karena gugup luar biasa menghadapi atasannya.

"Tak perlu gugup begitu, Byakuya. Biasa saja! Biasa saja!" tukas Juushirou maklum. Mata cokelat Juushirou segera teralih pada Momo yang sedari tadi tertegun di ambang pintu, dan menyapa gadis itu. "Ah, kamu pasti Momo Hinamori, sang Penjaga Energi Murni itu kan? Perkenalkan! Aku Juushirou Ukitake, ini istriku Retsu Unohana, dan yang di sana Isane Kotetsu. Salam kenal ya, Momo-chan!"

"Eh, ya! Sa, salam kenal, Juushirou-sama! Retsu-sama! Isane-san!" sahut Momo tergagap-gagap saking gugupnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian ke mari?" pertanyaan yang tajam dan menusuk terlontar dari mulut Toushirou. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu segera menatap langsung ke arah Pencabut Nyawa setinggi 133 cm itu dengan tatapan heran. "Ada sesuatu yang gawat? Atau yang lainnya?" lanjut Toushirou tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya sedikit pun.

"Shirou-chan!" seru Momo mencoba mengingatkan. Namun, Toushirou memberi tanda pada Momo agar tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya.

Isane, Retsu, Juushirou, dan Yachiru terdiam cukup lama. Mereka mencari jawaban yang sesuai untuk menjawab pertanyaan sarkastik dari Toushirou. Yachiru yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Kami ke sini mau membantu Snowy-chan untuk menghadapi para iblis itu," kata Yachiru.

"Oh, lalu?" respon Toushirou tak peduli.

"Eng, tentu saja nggak hanya kami berempat. Aku, Ukki, Re-chan, dan Sane-Sane dibantu sama Mayurin, Kenny, Cueball, dan Yun Yun. Kami semua ingin menolong Snowy-chan. Soalnya ..." Yachiru tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat tatapan dingin menusuknya Toushirou. Gadis kecil bermata pink itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut melihat langsung ke arah mata _emerald_ milik Toushirou.

"Soalnya kalau hanya kami yang berjuang, ada kemungkinan kami akan kalah. Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Toushirou penuh sarkasme.

Yachiru langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata hijau zamrud Toushirou. "Bukan itu maksudnya!" tukas Yachiru menyangkal semua argumen yang dilontarkan oleh Toushirou.

"Lalu?" kejar Toushirou tidak sabar.

Baru saja Yachiru akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja suara bariton garang yang terdengar familiar menyela perkataan Yachiru. "Kami datang untuk membantumu, sekaligus untuk mencegahmu menggunakan pelepasan segel tingkat dua dan tiga, hei _hybrid_ kecil!"

Toushirou segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Alisnya mengernyit, dan rahangnya langsung mengeras seketika. "Kenpachi? Mau apa kau ke mari?" tanya Toushirou dengan gigi gemerutuk menahan marah.

"Jangan emosi begitu. Kami datang ke mari dengan maksud baik, kok!" tukas Yumichika lembut. Ia bermaksud menengahi Toushirou dan Kenpachi agar mereka berdua tidak bertikai di tempat itu.

"Maksud baik ... atau karena disuruh oleh Genryuusai-dono?" tanya Toushirou dengan dinginnya.

"Hei, kami benar-benar ingin membantumu! Jangan memasang sikap penuh permusuhan seperti itu, dong! Kau ini benar-benar _hybrid_ yang menyebalkan!" jawab Ikkaku setengah emosi.

"Biar saja! Itu semua kan gara-gara kalian!" tukas Toushirou tidak peduli.

"Sombong sekali kamu, Toushirou. Mentang-mentang kamu ini seorang _hybrid_ yang lebih kuat daripada kami," sahut Kenpachi tak suka dibarengi seringaian khasnya.

"_Yare, yare_, wajar saja mereka merasa superior. Karena mereka, para _hybrid_, adalah para pemilik kekuatan terkutuk yang tidak seharusnya lahir," ucap Mayuri pedas.

Toushirou mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Aura penuh nafsu membunuh sudah menguar dahsyat di tubuhnya. Giginya gemerutuk menahan emosi. "Apa katamu, Ilmuwan gila? Katakan sekali lagi!" seru Toushirou berang.

"Aku bilang kalau kaum _hybrid_ adalah kaum terkutuk yang semestinya tidak ada di dunia ini," ucap Mayuri tidak peduli.

"KA~U ..." aura membunuh Toushirou semakin menguat, bahkan hampir membekukan sekitarnya.

"KAKEK! SUDAH CUKUP!" seru Ulquiorra mencoba meperingatkan Mayuri yang dirasanya sudah sangat kelewatan. Ia tidak tahan lagi mendiamkan Mayuri yang semakin lama, mulutnya semakin gencar menghina Toushirou dan juga menghina dirinya.

Mata kuning Mayuri menatap tajam ke arah Ulquiorra yang membuat pemuda itu langsung kecut seketika. "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kakek', hei kau yang bernama Ulquiorra," ucap Mayuri dingin. Satu telunjuknya teracung lurus pada Pencabut Nyawa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu. Ulquiorra langsung menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke arah iris kuning milik kakeknya itu. Hatinya merasa terluka mendengar penuturan kakeknya yang sangat menyakitkan itu. "Meski kau anak dari putriku, Nemu. Aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai cucuku. Kau ingat itu!" sambungnya dengan nada merendahkan.

Setelah berkata demikian, pria berambut biru tua yang kepalanya dibalut dengan lilitan kain itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan segera terbang menjauh dari tempat itu. Yumichika, dan Ikkaku segera mengikuti Mayuri. Kenpachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Yachiru, gadis kecil itu menatap Kenpachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau mau ikut tidak, Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi.

Gadis kecil itu mengeleng perlahan. "Aku di sini saja. Aku masih ingin bersama Uli-chan dan Jowie-chan," ulasnya mengenai penolakannya terhadap ajakan Kenpachi.

"Sudahlah, Yachiru. Kau ikut saja! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" tukas Ulquiorra.

"Tapi, Uli-chan ..."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja. Tak enak membuat Mayuri-sama menunggu. Ya, kan?" kata Ulquiorra tenang dibarengi kedipan mata jahilnya untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Yachiru menyerah. Dia segera naik ke punggung Kenpachi. Sebelum pria setinggi 202 cm itu melesat terbang meninggalkan tempat itu, Yachiru menoleh lagi ke arah Ulquiorra dan berujar. "Tapi janji, ya! Setelah aku kembali dari misi, kau akan menemaniku bermain, Uli-chan!"

"Ya, aku janji," sahut Ulquiorra datar. Dan kedua Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam dengan perbedaan ukuran tubuh yang amat mencolok itu pun segera melesat cepat, hingga tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka.

Orihime yang cemas dengan Ulquiorra bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Ulqui-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hime! Jangan khawatir!" jawab Ulquiorra dibarengi senyum yang dipaksakannya. Orihime hanya terdiam, dan membalas senyum Ulquiorra dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Oh, ya! Aku keluar sebentar, ya? Pengap sekali di sini. Aku ingin mencari udara segar di luar," ujar Ulquiorra tetap dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya. Pria setinggi 169 cm itu membalikkan badannya, dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ulqui-chan, perlu kutemani?" tanya Orihime menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, Hime. aku hanya pergi sebentar kok! Kamu di sini saja. Lagipula, tubuhmu belum pulih benar, kan?" jawab Ulquiorra tenang. Masih dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Mendengar itu, Orihime hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra membentangkan sayap hitamnya dan segera terbang meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terpaku di ruang perawatan itu. Orihime menatap hampa ke arah langit, dan mendesah perlahan. _Dia pasti ke tempat 'itu' lagi_, pikirnya cemas.

Sementara itu ... Ulquiorra ternyata terbang menuju ke taman bunga yang ada di pinggir kota Tokyo. Dia mendarat di tepi danau, dan duduk menekuk lutut di sana. Perih terasa menjalari hati sanubarinya. Ia terluka. Ia terhina. Hatinya sangat gundah dan galau. Ulquiorra sudah lama sekali tidak menangis. Dan Pencabut Nyawa berwajah _stoic_ itu tak pernah membiarkan siapa pun melihatnya menangis, kecuali Orihime tentunya. Dan hari itu ... Ulquiorra menangis lagi, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sekian puluh tahun.

****OOO****

Momo yang menyadari ada perubahan pada ekspresi Ulquiorra bertanya pada Orihime. "Hime-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ulqui-chan? Nampaknya ia sedih sekali mendengar perkataan lelaki yang bernama Mayuri itu. Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku, Hime-chan?"

Orihime menarik nafas panjang dan berat. "Ceritanya panjang, Hinamori. Besok akan kuceritakan, aku merasa nggak tega pada Ulqui-chan," jawab Orihime berat hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu. Ceritakanlah setelah kondisimu membaik, Hime-chan! Aku ke dapur dulu, ya!" ujar Momo seraya membereskan peralatan makan yang berserakan di ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian Momo, Retsu menghela nafas panjang dan berat. "Sungguh keterlaluan Mayuri. Dia lagi-lagi menyakiti hati cucu satu-satunya. Benar-benar kelewatan!" gerutu Retsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa boleh buat, Mayuri kan' memang seperti itu orangnya!" kata Juushirou menimpali.

"Tapi, kasihan juga ya ... Kak Ulqui pasti sedih sekali," ucap Neliel simpati.

"Jangan khawatir, Neliel! Si _Emoreaper_ itu anak yang sangat kuat! Dia nggak bakalan terlarut dalam kesedihannya berlama-lama! Besok juga dia pasti sudah kembali dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya yang biasa!" tukas Grimmjaw mencoba menghibur Neliel. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Grimmjaw, membuat Pencabut Nyawa pecinta kucing itu _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Ke, kenapa? Aku salah omong?" tanyanya heran.

"Nggak, hanya heran saja. Nggak biasa-biasanya kamu sebijak ini, Grimm. Kayaknya nanti sore bakalan hujan, deh!" ujar Ggio dibarengi cekikikan jahilnya.

Mendengar itu, Grimmjaw langsung emosi. "Hei, apa maksud tuh?"

"Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu bertengkar mulut! Bikin suasana tambah suram saja!" tukas Toushirou tegas. Wajahnya masih menampakkan rasa marah dan juga kebencian yang menguar dahsyat. Dia berdiri di depan jendela, seolah ... Ia bersiap untuk pergi terbang melalui jendela itu.

"Shirou-chan, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Momo ingin tahu.

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk beberapa hari. Selama itu, aku harap kalian tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh," jawab Toushirou acuh seraya menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Hei, apa hakmu melarang-larang kami? Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah?" Grimmjaw langsun protes. Urat mencuat di dahinya.

"Grimm, sudahlah. Nurut sedikit nggak apa-apa kan?" tukas Ggio mencoba menenangkan Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru itu.

Akhirnya Grimmjaw pun diam, itu pun masih sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Toushirou membentangkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang melesat cepat meninggalkan kamar itu.

Gin menatap ke arah jendela ... Tempat Ulquiorra dan Toushirou pergi. Lama sekali si Pencabut Nyawa bermata sipit itu menatap ke arah sana, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah nafas panjang.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini, ya? Apakah keberadaan _hybrid_ itu adalah sesuatu yang salah?" gumam Gin pada dirinya sendiri. Semua yang ada di kamar itu menatap ke arah Gin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gin yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu bertanya pada mereka. "Kenapa kalian menatap saya seperti itu? Saya salah bicara, ya?"

"Bukannya salah bicara lagi, tapi ucapanmu itu terdengar seperti men_judge_ kaum Ulquiorra dan Toushirou, Rubah Bodoh!" tukas Grimmjaw kesal.

"Hhhh, ternyata ngomong sama kucing biru ini benar-benar susah, ya? Ampun deh!" ucap Gin yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

"APA KATAMU~? MAU KUHAJAR, HAH?" seru Grimmjaw marah. Tangannya sudah siap untuk menghajar pria kurus berambut perak berkilau keunguan itu.

"Udah deh, daripada kalian bertengkar mulut ... Bukankah lebih baik kita mengatur strategi? Kita kan udah janji mau latihan bareng-bareng setelah mereka-mereka yang kemarin terluka ini udah pada sembuh. Kalian berdua lupa, ya?" ujar Soi Fon mencoba menengahi pertengkaran mulut kedua Pencabut Nyawa yang berbeda warna sayap dan berbeda pula warna rambut itu.

Gin dan Grimmjaw saling berpandangan, keduanya langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Bener juga, ya?" kata mereka kemudian.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua berdiskusi tentang strategi latihan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pertempuran melawan pasukan Aizen pada akhir Januari nanti. Retsu, Juushirou, dan Isane juga ikut berpartisipasi, mereka bertiga berusaha untuk membantu sebisa mereka. Hari itu, mereka melupakan masalah pribadi yang menimpa pada Ulquiorra dan juga Toushirou.

****OOO****

Toushirou terbang melintasi beberapa kota di Jepang ... Hingga akhirnya Pencabut Nyawa mungil berambut putih itu mendarat di sebuah kota kecil yang berada di Osaka. Toushirou melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Mata hijau _emerald_nya diedarkan ke sekeliling kota itu, berusaha untuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Seharusnya mereka ada di sekitar sini," gumam Toushirou.

Lama ia berjalan dan mencari, akhirnya pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok pria muda berambut _light_ _blonde_ tengah melayani seorang anak kecil yang sedang membeli sebungkus _lolypop_ di sebuah toko penganan. Toushirou memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Setelah ia yakin bahwa orang itulah yang ia cari, iapun mendekati lelaki itu.

"Selamat da—" pria muda itu mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda mungil yang memasuki tokonya, namun ucapannya terputus saat ia tahu _siapa_ yang datang ke tokonya itu. "Kamu?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut bukan main.

"Apa kabar, Kisuke-san? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" sapa pemuda mungil itu ramah dibarengi senyum jahilnya yang khas.

Pria bernama Kisuke itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Apakah itu cara bicara yang sesuai pada Ayahmu, Toushirou?" tanya Kisuke dengan nada setengah mengeluh.

"Saya bercanda," tukas Toushirou pendek. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Lama tak jumpa, Ayah! Bagaimana kabar Ayah?" tanya Toushirou.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, putraku!" jawab Kisuke dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

"Ibu bagaimana? Apakah beliau sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Toushirou lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, anak nakal!" sahut seorang wanita berambut ungu berkuncir yang tahu-tahu saja muncul di belakang Toushirou dan mengacak-acak rambut Pencabut Nyawa bertubuh mungil itu dengan beringas.

"Aduh, hentikan, Bu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" seru Toushirou histeris.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu, Yoruichi Shihoin, Ibu Toushirou, segera menghentikan aksinya. Beliau menyeringai jahil pada putra semata wayangnya itu, dan berkata. "Rupanya kau sudah besar, ya! Sudah nambah tinggi belum?" tanya Yoruichi masih tetap dengan seringaian jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ibu meledek, ya? Kan Ibu bisa lihat sendiri!" jawab Toushirou ketus.

"Ya, ampun galaknya! Ibu hanya bercanda kok!" sahut Yoruichi. Toushirou menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

"Baiklah, nostalgianya sudah cukup," Kisuke yang sedari tadi terdiam angkat bicara. Yoruichi dan Toushirou langsung memasang sikap siaga, kalau-kalau pria muda yang ada di hadapan mereka itu menyampaikan informasi yang sangat penting. "Aku tahu kalau kamu ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, karena itu mari kita ke tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara," kata Kisuke lagi.

Pria berambut _light blonde_ itu segera menutup tokonya dan mengajak anak-istrinya untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan rahasa yang terletak di bawah tanah. Begitu sampai di sana, Toushirou tercengang-cengang dibuatnya. Karena sejauh mata memandang, yang ia lihat adalah taman yang sangat indah dengan sebuah rumah kecil di sudut taman.

"Silakan masuk," kata Kisuke sopan. Toushirou dan Yoruichi memasuki rumah itu tanpa basa-basi.

Di dalam ruangan di rumah itu ternyata ada sebuah singgasana yang di sisinya terdapat sepuluh kursi. Dua dari kursi itu telah diisi oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam berkilau ungu berkepang dan bermata hijau zamrud, dan seorang pria berambut hitam berkacamata dan bermata biru. Kisuke langsung menyapa kedua orang itu begitu sampai di ruangan itu.

"Apa kabar, Nemu? Uryuu? Apakah kalian berdua sehat-sehat saja?"

Pria yang bernama Uryuu itu menatap Kisuke jengah, namun ia tetap membalas sapaan Kisuke itu dengan nada yang sangat datar. "Seperti Yang Mulia lihat, saya dan istri saya baik-baik saja."

"Wah, wah, jangan kaku begitu. Santai saja!" kata Kisuke ramah. Uryuu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman saja.

Setelah berkata demikian, Kisuke duduk di singgasananya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Toushirou dan Yoruichi yang mengambil duduk di sebelah tahtanya.

"Jadi," Kisuke membuka pertemuan. "Berita apa yang kamu bawa, putraku?" tanya Kisuke.

"Pasukan iblis yang dipimpin oleh Aizen sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang. Beberapa di antaranya sudah datang ke dunia manusia ini dan mencari sumber energi murni untuk mereka gunakan dalam pencapaian rencana mereka," jelas Toushirou.

"Lalu, apa yang Genryuusai rencanakan dengan mengirim para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tingkat tinggi, anakku?" tanya Kisuke lagi. kali ini terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin beliau ingin agar pertempuran ini secepatnya diakhiri," jawab Toushirou ragu. Ia sendiri tak yakin kalau Genryuusai mengirim Kenpachi, dan Mayuri hanya untuk membantu ia dan teman-temannya untuk melawan anak buah Aizen.

"Baiklah, aku paham situasinya," ujar Kisuke dibarengi helaan nafas panjang khasnya. Iris abu-abunya menatap lurus ke arah permata zamrud milik pura semata wayangnya itu. "Ia tak ingin para _hybrid_ ikut campur. Dari dulu, kakek tua itu memang selalu begitu," kata Kisuke tanpa ekspresi. "Terlebih lagi karena para _hybrid_ adalah anak-anak campuran antara Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam dengan iblis tingkat tinggi," lanjutnya dibarengi gelengan kepala tak paham.

Kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka semua. Apalagi Uryuu dan istrinya, Nemu, terlihat sangat gelisah setelah mendengar cerita Toushirou. Lama mereka semua dalam diam, sampai Nemu yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, angkat bicara.

"Yang Mulia Toushirou, saya ingin tahu bagaimana kabar putra saya, Ulquiorra. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Nemu cemas.

"Ulquiorra baik-baik saja, Nyonya Nemu. Anda tak usah khawatir. Dia _hybrid_ yang sangat kuat, jadi tak akan kalah begitu saja dari para cecunguk-cecunguknya Aizen itu," jawab Toushirou tenang.

"Apakah Mayuri-sama menyinggung-nyinggung masalah kami?" tanya Uryuu.

"Iya, dia membuat Ulquiorra sakit hati kemarin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria tua sinting itu!" jawab Toushirou sedikit geram. Ia masih kesal mengingat perkataan tajam Mayuri kemarin.

"Begitu, ya?" ucap Uryuu pelan tanpa emosi.

"Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu membahas masalah itu. Sekarang ini kita harus membahas strategi yang tepat untuk melawan Aizen dan anak buahnya," kata Yoruichi menengahi pembicaraan antara Uryuu dan Toushirou. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Hirako dan yang lainnya?" tanya Yoruichi penasaran.

"Mereka semua sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Nemu sopan.

"Hhh, lagi-lagi seperti itu. Payah, deh!" ucap Yoruichi yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Kamu tak perlu cemas, sayang. Biar saja mereka berbuat sesuka mereka. Toh mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja di luar, kan?" tukas Kisuke lembut.

"Yah, kau benar," kata Yoruichi pendek.

"Humm, aku tak sabar lagi untuk segera berhadapan dengan Sousuke Aizen, anak manis yang dulu merebut kursi tahtaku ratusan tahun yang lalu. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti. Tunggu saja, Aizen!" ucap Kisuke penuh tekad. Beliau menumpu kedua tangannya di atas sebuah _shikomizue_ bergagang merah keemasan. Itu adalah bukti bahwa beliau adalah iblis terkuat. Sang raja iblis terdahulu yang memegang pedang berwarna merah darah bernama _Benihime_, Kisuke Urahara.

****OOO****

Di tengah kota Tokyo, tiba-tiba saja muncul retakan di langit yang membentuk sebuah portal. Seorang wanita berambut ungu lavender berkepang 4 yang mengenakan veil yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya keluar dari portal itu. Ia mengedarkan mata biru cerahnya ke sekeliling kota itu dan berseru.

"Wahhh, kota ini seperti biasa sangat menyenangkan! Uhum, jadi ingin bersantai! Hehe ..."

"Sayang sekali ya, iblis. Kau tidak bisa bersantai kali ini," sebuah suara laki-laki yang terdengar kemayu menyela perkataan wanita itu. Si wanita segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pemuda bertampang cantik bersayap hitam tengah memegang arit bercabang 5 di salah satu tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyipitkan mata. Tak suka dengan kehadiran si lelaki.

"Oh, jadi kau mau tahu? Perkenalkan, aku Yumichika Ayasegawa. Aku ke sini untuk bertarung melawanmu, iblis!" jawab Yumichika agak sombong. Satu tangannya memainkan ujung rambutnya dan ia berpose bak fotomodel. Wanita berambut ungu lavender itu jadi agak _eneg_ melihat sikap lebaynya Yumichika.

"Ugh, hentikan sikap kemayumu itu! Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" cerca wanita itu pada Yumichika. "Aku Renata Howdy Van Tu Odhistrack, _Octava Diablo_. Salam kenal, wahai makhluk tidak cantik!" ujar Renata sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Mendengar itu Yumichika langsung murka. "Hei, siapa yang kau bilang tidak cantik, hah? Dasar iblis sialan! Rasakan ini!" seru Yumichika seraya menghunuskan senjatanya ke arah Renata.

Renata menangkisnya dengan kipas logamnya, seringai jahilnya terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Gerakanmu mudah sekali terbaca, _der geck_!" ujarnya dengan nada menghina. (**A/N** : Ucapan Renata artinya 'orang bodoh')

Yumichika menarik aritnya dan kembali menebas Renata, kali ini dengan gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata. Renata kembali menangkis semua serangan itu dengan kedua kipas logamnya. Mereka berdua terlalu asyik bertempur tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka tengah diawasi oleh Suchan dari kejauhan.

"Ya, ampun. Nona Renata berlebihan. Kenapa beliau malah meladeni Pencabut Nyawa kemayu itu?" keluh Suchan.

"Bukankah kau semestinya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, iblis?" sebuah suara bariton mengagetkan Suchan dan membuat iblis bermata _ruby_ itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Suchan terbelalak kaget. Ia melihat 5 orang bersayap hitam dengan senjata beraneka rupa, tengah melayang di depannya. Tak di depannya persis, karena jarak antara mereka sekitar 10 meter. Tapi, kehadiran mereka cukup membuat Suchan menelan ludah. Iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu merasa tak siap untuk berhadapan dengan 5 Pencabut Nyawa sekaligus.

"Siapa Anda sekalian?" tanya Suchan sopan. Dia membuat agar nada bicaranya terlihat normal dan tidak menyiratkan ketakutannya.

"Apakah itu penting?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang model bob yang membawa pedang panjang berlubang lima di tengahnya dan memiliki lingkaran logam di ujung pedangnya.

"Tentu saja. Sungguh tidak sopan, jika saya bertarung tanpa tahu siapa yang saya lawan," jawab Suchan sopan, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ck, dia sangat merepotkan! Kita habisi saja dia, _hage_!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir 2 yang membawa pedang besar bergerigi yang mirip sekali dengan gergaji.

"Tenanglah, Hiyori! Kita tak boleh sembarangan menghabisi orang!" sahut seorang pria berambut _blonde_ bergelombang yang memegang sebuah cambuk berwarna emas.

"Diam kalian!" seru pria berambut bob itu kesal. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Suchan, dan berkata. "Baiklah, aku ikuti keinginanmu. Namaku Shinji Hirako, cewek berkuncir itu Hiyori Sarugaki, pria berbadan besar itu Hachigen Ushoda, yang berambut bergelombang itu Rose Otoribashi, dan yang berkacamata hitam itu Love Aikawa. Puas, hah?"

_Ya, ampun. Ternyata mereka ini orang-orang pemarah,_ batin Suchan. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah _full_ senyumnya, seolah ia tengah bermain dengan sekumpulan anak TK. "Baiklah, saya pun akan memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Sebasuchan Mikaerisu, _Cuatro Diablo_. Salam kenal!" ujar Suchan ramah. "Dan selamat tinggal," kata Suchan dingin seraya mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke arah mereka berlima.

Shinji dan kawan-kawannya segera menghindari serangan _Wildfire Tsunami_-nya Suchan dan membalas serangannya dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya pertarungan antara iblis dengan para _hybrid_ terdahulu pun tak bisa dihindarkan ... Entah siapa yang akan menang di antara mereka, hanya mereka sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya ...

****To Be Continued****

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan saya yang telat update karena saya baru pulang dari Puncak dan juga harus mengejar deadline fic saya yang ada di rate M. Saya berusaha untuk mengupdate fic ini secepatnya, tapi karena waktu itu saya lagi kena Writer Block dan HP saya dicuri orang ... maka fic ini jadi molor updatenya. Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, cacian, makian dan lain sebagainya, silakan. Kalau ada keluhan silakan mampir ke PM!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Bener-bener deh! Sudah tahu fic yang ini belum selesai, kenapa kamu malah bikin fic lagi sih?

Anne : (rolling eyes) Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ide terus-terusan menuhin kepala, nanti yang ada malah tambah stres. Jadi ya, harus segera dituangkan dalam bentuk kata-kata

Grimmjaw : Huh, BT abis gue pas kemarin lu digantiin sama bocah ingusan itu! Mana ambeg-nya segede gunung lagi! (ngedengus kesal)

Anne : Udah deh, yang penting kan gue udah balik. Dan sekarang gue penuhin tanggung jawab gue sebagai author fic ini.

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Eh, Thor. Bukannya kemaren loe lagi sakit? Kok cepet amat sembuhnya?

Anne : (naikin sebelah alis) Siapa yang ngomong begitu?

Ggio : (celingak-celinguk, bisik-bisik) Genka.

Anne : (ngegeram) Sialan tuh anak! Orang gue sakitnya cuma seminggu kok! Dari tanggal 11 sampai 18 Juli doang! Seenaknya aja bilang gue sakit lebih dari dua minggu!

Ggio : (jawdrop) Ohh, begitu ya?

Suzaku : (mendengus kesal) Gaah, lupakan soal sepele itu! Kita langsung aja ke review!

**OOO%%%**

**To : ariyani hitsugaya**

Anne : (ngebungkuk hormat) Terima kasih atas review-nya Ariyani-han!

Ggio : (baca review) Err, Thor! Dia bilang dia lebih suka battle di chap-chap sebelum chap yang kemarin tuh. Bagaimana?

Anne : (sweatdrop) Jangan-jangan gara-gara yang bikin bukan saya? Maaf, sekarang saya akan ambil alih lagi penulisan fic ini. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Oh, ya. Kemarin Genka nggak bisa update fic ini, coz dia dilarang nyentuh komputer untuk sementara waktu.

Ggio : (cengok) Lha, terus fic yang dia bikin waktu itu?

Anne : (sigh) Kayaknya dia bikin fic itu sambil ngumpet-ngumpet deh! Dasar anak bandel!

Ggio : (jawdrop) Sepertinya begitu. (senyum ke arah pereview) Yosh, ini udah update! Silakan di review yaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : King of Heoes**

Anne : Thanks a lot for your review, Golden Schiffer-han. Maaf update-nya lama. Kau tahu kan apa alasannya?

Kusaka : Iya, aja loe telat update! Loe lagi kena WB kan, Anne!

Sakura : (ngeluarin aura horror meski wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis) Kusaka-san?

Kusaka : (jawdrop segede gunung, ngomong dalam hati) –Shit! Si Anne pasti udah nyogok nie cewek! Damn it! Serem banget!-

Grimmjaw : (sweatdrop) Ok, kita hiraukan mereka berdua. (baca review) Eh? Typo? Maklum aja, anak kecil kalo malem-malem ngetik jadinya ya, kayak begitu. Baru nonton Kuroshikuji? Gue malah belom pernah nonton filmnya tuh, KoH! Cuma baca manganya doang, tapi emang seru sih.

Anne : Widiii, tergila-gila sama Suchan? (wink-wink) Hebat euy! Sampe nggak bisa tidur segala. Memangnya pesonanya si butler yang satu ntuh ampe segitunya, ya? O.o Salut saya!

Grimmjaw : Hallibel ngamuk serem? O.o Widiii, hebat amat tuh cewek! Soi Fon hentai? Baru tahu apa?

Soi Fon : _Sting all enemies to death_, Suzumebachi!

Grimmjaw : (kewalahan menghindari Soi-chan) Oiii, _Grind_ ... Pantera!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Lupakan mereka berdua! Ok, saya akan munculkan Suchan. Dan silakan nikmati chapter ini!

**OOO%%%**

**To : sweet miracle 'michu 17**

Anne : Arigatou gozaimasu, Michu-han!

Kusaka : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Ifrit? Memangnya dichap kemarin ada yang ngebahas soal itu, ya?

Anne : (ngedeketin Kusaka) Mana? Coba lihat! (ngebaca review) Oh, yang itu! Suku jin ifrit Mesir Kuno? Err, mungkin. Tapi yang saya maksud di sini adalah iblis yang memiliki zat _naphtalene glycerin_ di telapak tangannya. (baca di Trinity Blood volume 3). Jika sama dengan yang di buku itu sih, bagus. Saya juga khawatir adik saya itu salah tulis. Bahaya deh kalau menghasilkan persepsi yang berbeda.

Kusaka : (ngelanjutin baca review) Err, soal OC terserah mau ciri-ciri asli atau buatan. Anne-sama menyarankan agar ciri-ciri asli saja yang dipakai, coz kalau pakai ciri-ciri buatan ... kadang-kadang banyak yang protes. Makanya biar aman pake ciri-ciri asli saja.

Anne : By the way, Michu-han ... Jerman itu negara lho, bukan kota. Nanti banyak yang protes kayak waktu Nadine Chandrawinata ikut Miss Universe yang salah menyebut Indonesia dengan sebutan 'City' padahal yang bener kan 'Country', hhhh ... saya jadi suka geleng-geleng kepala kalau inget itu. Oh, ya. Makasih review-nya. Saya jadi semangat lagi! Sekarang sudah diupdate nih! Silakan direview, yaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii**

Anne : (masang kembang api 25 warna) Thank you very much, Yuri-han!

Byakuya : (menyunggingkan senyum super manis ke pereview) Kamu bersemangat sekali, ya! Saya suka dengan pereview yang bersemangat sepertimu, selalu menambah warna di jendela review fic milik Anne-sama ini.

Ichigo : (ngegerundel kalo inget kejadian dulu) Iya, tapi pereview yang satu ini bener-bener dah! Seneng banget bikin gue sengsara!

Byakuya : (tampang stoic) Salah kamu sendiri, kan? Oh, soal Renata bisa bahasa Jerman? Ga tau tuh! Katanya Anne-sama sih karena Renata itu agak-agak mirip sama orang Jerman, makanya dia dipakein logat Jerman. Dan Pemberitahuan saja ... Renata bakalan bertarung dengan Kenpachi, dan kawan-kawan lho! Silakan check aja di chapter ini.

Anne : Oh, soal tato naga merah itu? Err, Momo sebenarnya sudah punya sejak lahir. Tapi ia tak tahu maknanya apa, begitu juga dengan Toushirou. Temen-temennya Toushirou malah nggak ada yang ngasih tahu ciri-ciri Penjaga Energi Murni sama HitsuHina, jadinya yaaa ...gitu deh!

Byakuya : (senyum manis) Humm? Soal kipas yang digunakan oleh Renata ... itu inspirasinya dari Suster Kaya Syokka yang ada di manga Trinity Blood. Soalnya dia kan senjatanya kipas, err atau kalau nggak tahu manga Trinity Blood ... bayangin aja Avatar Kyoshi yang senjatanya kipas besi. Hehehe ...

Anne : Hum? Fic ini bakalan sepanjang apa? Yang jelas saya nggak bakalan bikin sampe 40 chapter. Makanya saya berusaha untuk tetap fokus sama apa yang saya ceritakan. Oh, ya. Silakan peluk Kusakusa yang udah saya iket di pojok ruangan sana (nunjuk ke arah sudut studio).

Byakuya : By the way, ini udah Update ... silakan direview.

**OOO%%%**

**To : Pilar JENnifer Jeythree33**

Anne : Well, Thanks a lot! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Soi Fon : (ngebaca review) Set dah! Pake echo segala ni anak! Yaaah, memang benar kalo saat ini Genka-chan baru kelas 6 SD. Memangnya kamu kelas berapa? Kelas 1 SMP or kelas 2?

Anne : (towel-towel pinggang Soi-chan) Wei, Soi-chan! Dilarang nanyain yang bersifat pribadi pada readers!

Soi Fon : (sweatdrop) Oh, maaf! (noleh ke Pilar) Ini udah diupdate, sayang! Silakan direview, ya!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Relya schiffer**

Anne : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Relya-han.

Ulquiorra : (ngebaca review, naikin sebelah alis) Kapan fic yang saya jadi pembasmi iblis dipublish? Kan udah, kamu juga dah review di sana. Iya, **The Cursed Soul** itu ceritanya bersambung. Tapi kata Anne-sama kayaknya nggak nyampe 25 chapter, jadi santai saja.

Anne : (ngernyitin alis) Genka imut? Dia sih 'amit-amit', neng! Sering banget bikin saya narik urat gara-gara marah sih, tuh anak.

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Lagi puasa juga, nggak bisa ngendaliin emosi nih Anne-sama. Hhhh, sampai-sampai ngejadiin saya Geisha di avatar-nya. Aduh, malu-maluin banget!

Anne : (smirk) Soalnya lu cantik kalo dijadiin cewek, Ulqui-chan!

Ulquiorra : (merinding ngedenger panggilan itu dan sembunyi di balik Orihime) Ri, Rinne-sama ... ma, maaf! Saya nggak bakalan protes apa-apa lagi kok!

Anne : (senyum) Ahahaha, saya becanda kok, Ulquiorra! Tenang saja! Tenang saja!

Ulquiorra : (blushing) Uh, candaan yang nggak lucu. Jangan mengeluarkan Rinne-sama lagi, ya Anne-sama! Saya takut sekali sama dia!

Anne : (rolling eyes) Memangnya saya yang satu lagi semenakutkan itu, ya? (ngelanjutin baca review) Saya udah sembuh dari kemaren, neng. Tenang aja! Soal pertarungan antara Suchan dengan Toushi ntar dulu, sekarang nikmati tabir rahasia yang dari kemarin nggak diungkap, yaaa?

Ulquiorra : (ngebungkuk hormat) Baiklah, Relya-san! Tetap membaca fic Your Black Wings ini, ya? Ditunggu review-nya!

**OOO%%%**

**To : master of bankai**

Anne : Sankyuu, master-han! (memasang kembang api 30 warna)

Ichigo : (mata berbinar-binar) Waah, dia bilang kalau adegan battle yang kemarin luar biasa, Anne-sama! Tapi, yang bikin kan bukan Anne-sama ... ah, nggak apa-apa deh! Oh, ya. Fic baru buatan Anne-sama memang bergenre 'supernatural-angst' berjudul 'The Cursed Soul'. Yaaah, ceritanya memang agak berat, tapi memang sarat akan nilai moral sih.

Grimmjaw : (ngedengus sebal) Set dah! Sok filosofis amat sih, loe!

Ichigo : Urusai! Shut up and get out from my face, blue cat!

Grimmjaw : (pundung di pojokkan)

Ichigo : (ngelanjutin baca review) Oh, tenang aja. Fic-nya romannya sedikit kok. Dan tentu saja di fic itu ada adegan battle-nya. Kenapa? Karena ada— (dibekep)

Anne : Jangan dikasih tahu dong! Nanti nggak seru lagi! (noleh ke arah master, senyum) Nih udah update, master-san. Silakan direview, yaaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : Gerpot the Vampire**

Anne : (memainkan boneka ventriloquist) Terima kasih, Gerpot-han!

Neliel : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Waah, lagi demam Kuroshitsuji, ya? =_=" Iya, di chapter kemarin sama chapter ini ada NnoiHalli nyempil, semoga saja Gerpot-sama suka membacanya. Kalau nggak suka, tolong maafkan Anne-sama dan Genka-chan yang bikin pair itu.

Anne : Hum? Saya sudah sembuh, Gerpot-han! Maaf kemarin bikin cemas, iya guardians-nya memang Momo dan Shiro. Trus di sini juga bakalan ada 'bintang tamu' jadi silakan nikmati chapter ini, yaaa?

Neliel : (geleng-geleng kepala nggak habis pikir) Iya, si Priscilla alias Ciel itu memang Nona cilik yang menyusahkan. Hhhh ... Ng? (tertegun sejenak) Waaaai, cerita Brisingr-nya sweet banget. Lagi dong, Gerpot-sama. Ditunggu di chap depan yaaa? Sankyuu sudah mau menceritakan!

**OOO%%%**

**To : fi-kun31**

Anne : Yare, yare, thank you, fikun-han.

Bakura : (muncul secara tiba-tiba) Humm? Ngebayangin gadis bercepol itu pake baju Ruby Moon? (ngelirik Momo, blushing hard) Err, dia memang cantik.

Toushirou : Ehm! Hallo~? Siapa yang kau bilang cantik, hah? Dia itu pacarku tahu!

Bakura : (natap sinis Toushi) Sayang banget ya, kalau gadis secantik itu mesti pacaran sama cowok cebol kayak kamu.

Toushirou : (esmosi) WHAT DID YOU SAY, DAMN GRANDPA?

Anne : (narik kerah baju duo rambut putih itu) Wei, kalian tuh harusnya baca review ... bukannya malah berantem, _aho_!

Bakura+Toushirou : (ngerinding ngeri) I, iya, Anne-sama. Maaf.

Anne : Dasar!

Bakura : Iya, kedua orang itu memang sama-sama pelindung energi murni. Lagipula mereka memang serasi, kok!

Toushirou : Tenang saja, fikun-san. Kami berdua akan membacakan review darimu, jadi tenang aja! (senyum manis) Oh, memang ada pair NnoiHalli di sini. Nggak apa-apa kan?

Anne : Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, fikun-han. Nanti saya kasih tahu ke anak bandel itu. Dia lumayan agak susah buat ngerjain tugas, tapi kalau lagi rajin tanpa disuruh pun semuanya sudah beres. Hhhh, dasar aneh!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Err, maafkan author saya yang aneh ini. Ok, ini udah UPDATE! Silakan di review, yaaaaa? Ditunggu!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Tachibana ****Himawari**

Anne : Wah, ada orang baru! Terima kasih atas review-nya! (nebar confetti)

Rangiku : Syukurlah kalau kamu suka sama ceritanya. Kami akan selalu menunggumu untuk review.

Anne : Penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya? Hohoho, baguslah! Ok, ini udah di update. Jangan lupa untuk di review, yaaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To :** **aRaRaNcHa**

Anne : Arigatou, RaNcHa-han!

Gin : (naikin sebelah alis) _Ara_? Kenapa sedih? Memangnya kamu biasanya dipanggil apa? Cici? Koko?

Anne : Err, Gin. Kayaknya nggak usah nanya hal sepele kayak begitu deh.

Gin : (sweatdrop) Benar juga! (menghadap ke pereview) Maaf, ya! Saya senang kmu review fic milik Anne-sama ini, RaNcHa-han! Dan nampaknya kamu suka Byakuya, ya? Ini sudah dibanyakin, kalau kurang banyak, minta saja sama Anne-sama.

Anne : Iya, Hinamori memang kelihatan cantik dengan gaun itu. Ok, ini dah update. Jangan lupa direview, yaaaa!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Mika de Zaoldyeck**

Anne : Thanks.

Momo : (blush) Saya manis pakai dress itu? Waaaahh!

Anne : (smirk) Hehe, jelas dong! Gaun pilihan saya! Pasti bagus, dong ...

Atem : (nongol gaje) Ya, ampun berisik banget ni cewek! Nyolong TOA dari mana nih anak? (nutup kuping)

Anne : (ngelayangin death glare) Kamu ini ... udah nongol nggak jelas, nyela pula! Pergi kau ke alammu! (ngusir pake Goukakyuu no Jutsu)

Atem : (kabur tunggang langgang)

Momo : (senyum gaje) Iya, saya dah hajar habis para iblis itu dengan ilmu api saya, hehehehe ... Oh, ya. Ini udah Update! Silakan Read and Review, yaaaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : Ai-69**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak.

Rukia : Kita nggak bosen kok sama kamu! Malahan kita nungguin kamu supaya ada di daftar review. Soalnya kalau kamu review, pasti sangat bersemangat. Hehehe ...

Anne : Tapi, bukan berarti yang lainnya nggak semangat kan? Oh, ya. Boleh jadi OC asal beritahu saya ciri-ciri buat OC-nya dan nama yang digunakan buat OC, ok?

Rukia : Si Momo sama Toushirou tahu kalau mereka penjaga energi murni ... sebenarnya sih saat dikasih tahu Suchan. Jadi intinya mereka sendiri kaget begitu denger kalo mereka adalah sang penjaga, begitu lho!

Anne : Btw, Renata tempurnya di chap 21, sekarang baru pemanasan, lho! Hehe ...Yawda, nie udah update! Monggo di review!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Niji**

Anne : Well, thanx a lot.

Orihime : (membungkuk hormat) Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Niji-san. Ini sudah diupdate. Mohon direview. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon sarannya. m(-_-)m

**OOO%%%**

Ichigo : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_ gara-gara harus nyusun skripsi. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Anne keterlaluan banget sih!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Udah kebiasaan saya begitu! Kau nggak perlu protes!

Gin : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

All chara Yugioh : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

All chara Yugioh : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Grimmjaw : Jiah, ni orang-orang gaje ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir orang-orang dari Yugioh) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

_###_

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**


	23. Side Story 2 : The Hybrid Secret

**Your Black Wings**

**Side story 2 : The Hybrid Secret**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

**Pair dalam chapter ini** : IshiNemu, dan UraYoru

Liat kanan... DEATH GLARE

Liat kiri... DOUBLE DEATH GLARE

Liat depan... VERY DEATH GLARE

Liat belakang... SUPER DEATH GLARE!

Ugyaaaaa! Maaaaaaaafffffff!Terpaksa deh saya triple update! Saya membuat side story ini untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tak terungkap secara jelas di chapter kemarin. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Karena saya tidak tahu harus membuatnya seperti apa. Selamat membaca! Don't Forget to Review!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

**Normal POV**

Jerman, tahun 1548... seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang dengan kilauan ungu, tengah berperang melawan sekelompok iblis-iblis level rendahan yang biasa disebut sebagai Tentara Iblis. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat terluka di sana-sini, namun sama sekali tak nampak ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"_Wind Cutter_!" seru wanita itu seraya mengayunkan _nodachi-_nya ke arah Tentara-Tentara Iblis itu.

Semua iblis rendahan itu hancur seketika. Wanita itu—Nemu Kurotsuchi—bernafas lega sesaat, karena semua musuhnya telah ia bantai hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun. Namun kelegaannya itu hanya sementara, karena tanpa ia sadari sesosok makhluk dengan wujud tak jelas mendekatinya tanpa suara dan langsung mencakarnya hingga terluka parah.

'_Celaka... Ternyata masih ada satu ekor lagi.._.' batin Nemu.

Tubuhnya limbung dan melayang jatuh. Di saat seperti itu, sang iblis—Malebolgia—mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Nemu dengan lidah apinya. Nemu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia pun memejamkan mata hijau zamrudnya perlahan. Menanti ajalnya menjemput, meski dirinya adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa.

Namun, sesosok tubuh telah menghalangi laju api itu dengan sebuah penghalang berwarna hijau—yang otomatis membuat tubuh Nemu tertahan dan membuatnya tetap melayang. Malebolgia terpekik kaget, Nemu membuka matanya perlahan, dan melihat seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan pakaian putih dan berkacamata, tengah membidikkan busur putihnya ke arah Malebolgia.

"_Celestial Arrow!_" seru pria itu lantang. Dan ribuan panah perak pun segera menghujam tubuh Malebolgia, tubuh besar itupun hancur berkeping-keping.

Makhluk setengah iblis itu memekik nyaring, sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi debu. Sang pria melenyapkan busur putihnya dengan sekali lambaian tangan, dan berbalik memandangi Nemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Bukankah kau tahu kalau menghadapi iblis sebanyak itu tak cukup dengan kekuatan satu orang Pencabut Nyawa?" tanya pria itu sarkastik.

Nemu yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, hanya menunduk diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. '_Tak ada gunanya saya jawab,_' batin Nemu.

"Kau tidak dengar?" pria itu mendekati Nemu dan berjongkok di depannya. Satu tangannya menjangkau dagu gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk menatap langsung ke mata biru _sapphire_-nya. "Atau perlu kupaksa kau untuk berbicara?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada mengancam.

"Sungguh tidak sopan jika kau mengajak lawan bicaramu, tanpa mengenalkan diri," Nemu akhirnya membuka suara. Ya, seutas jawaban yang sangat _stoic_. Tanpa ada ekspresi apapun di dalamnya. Pria berkacamata itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu," ucap si pria berkacamata itu sambil menyeringai jengah. "Aku Uryuu Ishida. Kelas _Demon Knight_, peringkat kedua setelah Ashido Kano. Kamu sendiri?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi," jawab Nemu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Uryuu menatap aneh ke arah Nemu.

"Kamu putrinya Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Terlihat tidak mirip..." komentar Uryuu penuh sarkasme.

Nemu tidak menanggapi perkataan Uryuu. Gadis berkepang itu menatap lukanya yang semakin lama semakin melebar. Uryuu yang melihat keanehan pada luka Nemu, segera tersadar dan ia segera menggendong wanita itu ala _bridal style_.

"Turunkan saya. Kau tidak perlu menolong musuhmu, kan?" kata Nemu melayangkan protes pada pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Cerewet! Diam, atau kujatuhkan kau!" bentak Uryuu. Nemu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan terdiam di gendongan Uryuu.

Melihat wanita itu terdiam, Uryuu menghela nafas panjang. Dengan sekali jentikan tangan, dia memunculkan sebuah portal, dan pemuda berkacamata itu segera masuk ke dalamnya.

****OOO****

Sepanjang perjalanan dalam portal itu, mereka berdua hanya larut dalam keheningan yang panjang. Tak satupun di antara mereka yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Nemu pun membuka suara.

"Kau hendak membawa saya ke mana, Ishida-san?"

"Ke tempat pimpinanku, Yang Mulia Kisuke Urahara," jawab Uryuu tanpa menoleh ke arah Nemu.

"Kisuke Urahara? Bukankah dia itu raja iblis terdahulu, sebelum Sousuke Aizen? Saya dengar dia waktu itu sudah—"

"Diam kau! Jaga bicaramu, atau kupotong lidahmu!" ancam Uryuu. Matanya menatap Nemu dengan dingin membuat wanita berwajah datar itu sedikit bergidik ngeri. Namun tetap saja... Rasa ngeri itu tak terpantul di wajahnya. Sama seperti ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat Nemu tak bereaksi seperti yang dia harapkan, Uryuu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Ck, ternyata kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Ayahmu! Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau aku sedang mengancammu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sedikit rasa takutmu pada kami? !"

Lagi-lagi Nemu hanya terdiam. Dia tak mau berbuat sia-sia, ataupun menunjukkan reaksi yang sia-sia. Karena dirinya sekarang berada di tangan seorang iblis berlevel _Demon Knight_, yang kekuatannya setingkat di bawah _Demon Lord_ yang saat ini mereka tuju. Para _Demon Knight_ kekuatannya memang berada setingkat di bawah kekuatan _Demon Lord_. Namun dalam _Demon Knight_ sendiri masih ada tingkatan-tingkatan kekuatan. Uryuu adalah yang kedua terkuat dari_ Demon Knight_, sementara di atasnya masih ada Ashido, dan begitu seterusnya.

Setelah mereka sampai di suatu tempat... Yang masih merupakan dunia tempat tinggal manusia, mereka berdua mendarat di depan sebuah toko kelontong. Nemu mengedarkan mata _emerald_nya ke sekeliling tempat itu, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya di bagian mana dunia manusia dirinya kali ini.

Nampaknya Uryuu menyadari kegelisahan Nemu. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ dan berambut lurus itu berkata.

"Ini di Jepang. Kau berada di kota kecil yang ada di perfektur Osaka!"

Nemu hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Oh' dan kembali terdiam. Sungguh reaksi yang sangat _stoic_, padahal Uryuu berharap gadis itu bereaksi lebih terhadap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. nampaknya semua kekesalan itu tergambar jelas di wajah Uryuu, karena Nemu bertanya padanya.

"Ishida-san, kamu marah pada saya? Apakah saya berbuat kesalahan padamu?"

Uryuu berdecak. "Kau itu menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar tak tahan terhadap reaksi datarmu itu. Apa kau tidak bisa menunjukkan marah, sedih, ataupun takut? Sedikit pun? Apakah Ayahmu sudah mendidikmu dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai kau membuang emosimu? Sungguh aneh!"

"Jangan berkomentar macam-macam tentang Ayah saya!" sergah Nemu tak suka. Masih tetap dengan raut wajah datarnya. "Kau tak perlu membawa saya ke mari! Lepaskan saya dan biarkan saya pergi!" lanjutnya, kali ini terdengar nada tegas dalam suaranya.

Uryuu menyeringai mengerikan. "Kalau aku tak mengizinkan, kau mau apa?"

"Saya akan membunuhmu!" ancam Nemu seraya mengarahkan _nodachi_-nya ke leher Uryuu.

Uryuu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang tidak bisa dibilang manis. "Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, kenapa tanganmu gemetar, ha? Nona Nemu yang pemberani?" tanya Uryuu dengan nada setengah mengejek. Nemu lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menanggapi cercaan Uryuu. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Nemu yang terluka. Nemu mendesis perlahan. "Sakit, kan? Lukamu pasti sangat sakit, sampai-sampai tanganmu gemetaran saat mengacungkan pedang panjang itu padaku," lanjut pemuda itu, dibarengi _evil smirk_-nya yang kian melebar.

Keheningan panjang menyeruak di antara mereka. Melihat gadis manis dalam gendongannya terdiam, Uryuu melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam toko kelontong itu.

Pemuda itu menghampiri seorang pria yang nampak berusia sekitar 20 tahun-an yang mengenakan kimono hijau dengan _haori_ hijau tua, berambut _light blonde_, dan mengenakan topi belang-belang hijau-putih. Pria berkimono hijau itu sedang melayani pembeli cilik yang tertarik dengan penganan di tokonya.

"Selamat da—" pria muda itu mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang memasuki tokonya, namun ucapannya terputus saat ia tahu _siapa_ yang datang ke tokonya itu. "Eh? Uryuu? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut bukan main. Mata abu-abunya menatap lurus ke arah wanita yang tengah digendong oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. "Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ceritanya panjang, Yang Mulia Kisuke. Bisakah dia diobati?" jawab Uryuu acuh.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayo, bawa dia masuk ke dalam," ajak pria yang bernama Kisuke itu pada Uryuu yang tengah menggendong Nemu untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan rahasia yang terletak di bawah tanah. Begitu sampai di sana, Nemu tercengang-cengang dibuatnya. Karena sejauh mata memandang, yang ia lihat adalah taman yang sangat indah dengan sebuah rumah kecil di sudut taman.

"Silakan masuk," kata Kisuke sopan. Uryuu memasuki rumah itu tanpa basa-basi.

Di dalam ruangan di rumah itu ternyata ada sebuah singgasana yang di sisinya terdapat sepuluh kursi. Beberapa dari kursi itu telah diisi oleh 6 orang. Seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap berkuncir kuda, gadis berambut _blonde_ berkuncir dua, seorang pria gemuk berambut pink, pria berambut pirang model bob, pria berambut _blonde_ bergelombang, dan pria berambut hitam _spike_ berkacamata hitam. Kisuke langsung menyapa keenam orang itu begitu sampai di ruangan itu.

"Apa kabar, _minna_-san? Apakah kalian semua sehat-sehat saja?"

'_Pertanyaan bodoh. Bukankah Anda bisa melihat kalau mereka baik-baik saja, Urahara-san?_' batin Nemu.

Namun mereka semua menjawab pertanyaan Kisuke dengan wajah _full_ senyum. Seolah pria di hadapan mereka itu adalah dewa yang senantiasa harus dihormati, seaneh apapun perangainya. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut _blonde_ yang dikuncir dua menatap aneh ke arah Nemu, dan bertanya pada Uryuu.

"Siapa dia, Uryuu? Kenapa kau membawa Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam ke mari?"

Uryuu memejamkan mata birunya sejenak, sebelum ia membukanya kembali dan menjawab dengan pelan. "Dia Nemu Kurotsuchi, dia terluka parah saat bertarung dengan Malebolgia dan anak buahnya di Jerman. Makanya dia kubawa ke mari."

"Apa dia tidak akan merepotkan kita? Bisa gawat kalau petinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam mencarinya dan menyerbu tempat ini, kan?" tanya pria berambut coklat kemerahan—yang belakangan diketahui bernama Ashido Kano—dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Tenanglah, Ashido. Selama dia berada di sini, dia merupakan tanggung jawabku. Tak akan kubiarkan dia berbuat macam-macam," jawab Uryuu dingin.

Ashido masih ingin mendebat Uryuu mengenai Nemu, begitu juga gadis berambut _blonde_ berkuncir—yang ternyata bernama Hiyori Sarugaki—itu. Mereka masih mengkhawatirkan adanya orang asing yang hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Sebelum suasana semakin memanas, Kisuke segera menengahi mereka.

"_Yare_, _yare_, tenanglah kalian semua. Tak perlu mempersoalkan gadis itu. Selama dia di sini, tak akan ada yang bisa ke mari. Percayalah padaku."

"Tapi Yang Mulia Kisuke—" Hiyori masih ingin mendebat, tetapi ucapannya terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Kisuke yang tertuju lurus ke arahnya.

"Jangan membuatku berkata hal yang sama, Hiyori. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdebat tentang gadis ini. Jika kalian masih ingin ribut, aku bersedia untuk menjadi lawan kalian," ucap Kisuke dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Hiyori dan kawan-kawannya langsung terdiam dan tak berapa lama, kesunyian panjang telah menyeruak di antara mereka. Kisuke mendesah puas. "Nah, begitu kan lebih baik."

Tatapan mata abu-abu Kisuke kini terarah pada Nemu yang masih ada di gendongan Uryuu. Kisuke mendekat ke arah pemuda berkacamata segiempat itu, berjongkok dan berkata pada Nemu. "Beristirahatlah sejenak di sini, Nemu-san. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hal, aku akan ke tempatmu dan memulai sesi pengobatan," Kisuke menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ke arah gadis berkepang itu. Nemu hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar. Kisuke melirik ke arah Uryuu dan berkata padanya. "Kau bawa dia ke ruang pengobatan. Baringkan saja dia di atas tempat tidur dan awasi dia. Ingat! Kau hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya. Jadi, jangan macam-macam dengannya. Kau mengerti?" Kisuke mempertegas kata-katanya sebelum ajudan kesayangannya itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Uryuu menundukkan kepalanya patuh dan memberi hormat pada atasannya yang sangat dia agung-agungkan itu. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Setelah menghaturkan hormat sekali lagi pada Kisuke, Uryuu segera bergegas menuju ke ruang pengobatan. Diam-diam Nemu mengagumi dalam hati kalau sikap Kisuke sangat _gentle_. Dia benar-benar atasan yang sangat menghargai wanita, benar-benar jauh dari kesan 'raja iblis' yang disandangnya.

Kisuke segera berbalik ke singgasananya, dan berbincang-bincang santai dengan para prajurit setianya. Meski tak semua dari mereka adalah iblis. Lima orang di antara para prajuritnya adalah ras yang disebut sebagai _hybrid_, yang merupakan peranakan dari _Grim Reaper_ bersayap hitam dengan iblis-iblis bawahannya.

"Nah," Kisuke memulai perbincangan. Nampaknya ia akan menggelar rapat yang amat-sangat serius karena iris abu-abunya menatap tajam ke seluruh prajuritnya. "Aku ingin dengar alasan kalian begitu marah dengan keberadaan Nona Nemu di sini," lanjutnya tenang.

Ashido dan kawan-kawannya sibuk berdiskusi dan menimbang-nimbang apakah semua ganjalan hati mereka harus dikeluarkan semua ataukah tidak, dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia itu anak perempuan Mayuri Kurotsuchi..." ujar Hiyori tanpa ragu.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Ayahnya itu begitu membenci iblis dan para _hybrid_! Kalau dia tahu putrinya ada di tempat kita, bisa-bisa nanti—"

"Pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan, Hiyori!" tukas Kisuke memotong pembicaraan Hiyori yang belum selesai. Gadis berambut _blonde_ dan berkuncir dua itu langsung terdiam seketika. "Aku tahu kalau dia memang membenci kita, tapi ayah dan anak belum tentu sama, kan? Kenapa kita harus membenci anaknya juga? Dia tak tahu apa-apa, jadi biarkan saja. Kalian tak perlu secemas itu."

Hiyori dan kawan-kawannya masih sempat bersitegang selama beberapa waktu, tapi begitu melihat kesungguhan terpancar di mata Kisuke... akhirnya mereka mengalah. Namun, mereka semua membuat kesepakatan. Jika para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam lainnya termasuk Mayuri datang ke tempat itu, mereka akan segera membunuh Nemu. Tak peduli dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima nantinya.

****OOO****

Dua puluh hari sudah dilewati Nemu di markas rahasia Kisuke. Kondisi kesehatannya sudah membaik, tapi ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin kembali ke tempat ayahnya dan para petinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam.

Mata _emerald_nya menerawang, memandangi awan-awan yang berarak di langit di atas sana. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya. Indah.

"Kau begitu mengagumi pemandangan langit, ya?" suara bariton yang familier di telinga Nemu membuat wanita itu refleks menoleh ke sang pemilik suara. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkilau biru berkacamata bernama Uryuu Ishida.

"Anda juga?" Nemu malah menjawab pertanyaan Uryuu dengan pertanyaan juga.

Uryuu menghela nafas. "Tak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang benar?" ucap Uryuu yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan. Nemu menatap ke arah pemuda itu dengan penuh perhatian. Mata _dark sapphire_ Uryuu tertuju lurus pada mata _emerald_ Nemu, dan berkata. "Apa kau tak bosan meladeni seseorang yang sedang berbicara denganmu dengan ekspresi datar begitu? Apa kau tak bisa bersikap wajar, layaknya seorang wanita biasa?"

Nemu memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin Anda katakan Tuan?" tanyanya seraya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda iblis dengan kelas Knight itu.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku..." Uryuu menelan ludah, merasa berat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. tapi, akhirnya dia katakan juga. "Aku... mencintaimu, Nemu Kurotsuchi." Pria itu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadilah milikku, aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya..."

Nemu tak bereaksi selama semenit penuh. Dia tidak terkesan dengan cara pria itu mengutarakan isi hatinya pada dirinya yang tak begitu mengerti tentang cinta dan sebagainya. Tapi, ia hargai usaha pria itu untuk memilikinya. Akhirnya ia menjawab pinangan Uryuu itu dengan senang hati.

Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan secara sederhana, dan hanya tentara Kisuke saja yang menghadiri pernikahan antara Nemu dan Uryuu. Mereka semua berbahagia hari itu, tanpa tahu kalau malapetaka akan datang pada mereka suatu hari nanti.

****OOO****

Setahun kemudian, Nemu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti mereka berdua, dan memiliki mata hijau zamrud seperti ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya sangat gembira sekali. Bayi itu kemudian diberi nama Ulquiorra Schiffer, personifikasi dari Charon—tukang perahu yang membawa roh-roh orang mati ke alam baka dalam mitologi Yunani.

Diberi nama demikian, karena kelak bayi itu akan menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa yang sama seperti ibunya dan mengantarkan roh-roh manusia yang meninggal ke tempat yang semestinya. Uryuu juga merasakan kalau anak itu kelak akan memiliki kekuatan hebat, yang mungkin saja melampaui dirinya mapun para _hybrid_ yang lain. Impian dan doa mereka sebagai orang tua saat itu memang terasa manis dan mudah diucapkan, tanpa mereka tahu konsekuensi yang harus mereka tanggung.

Nemu sangat tahu kalau menikah dengan iblis merupakan pelanggaran terhadap peraturan yang berlaku. Tapi, ia sudah siap dengan segala hukuman yang harus ia tanggung. Ia rela kedudukannya sebagai Pencabut Nyawa dicabut, asalkan ia bisa mengasuh anaknya dan hidup bahagia bersama suami tercintanya dengan damai.

Tujuh tahun kemudian... "Ulquiorra! Jangan cepat-cepat larinya! Nanti kau jatuh!" seru Hachigen memperingati bocah lelaki itu.

Ulquiorra kecil tertawa-tawa riang. Ia malah menambah kecepatan larinya dan berseru pada pria berambut pink yang bertubuh tambun itu. "Ayo, Paman Hachigen! Paman Shinji! Kejar aku! Jangan loyo begitu, dong! Hahahaha~"

Shinji dan Hachigen yang sudah kelelahan berlari, beristirahat sejenak seraya memegang kedua lututnya. Peluh bercucuran di tubuh mereka. Ritme nafas mereka semakin cepat. Nampak sekali kalau mereka sudah super kelelahan gara-gara dikerjai oleh Ulquiorra.

"Aduh, anak itu... kapan capeknya, sih?" keluh Hachigen seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan besarnya mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya yang lebar.

"Apa boleh buat, namanya juga masih anak-anak..." sahut Shinji menimpali ucapan Hachigen. Pria berambut _blonde_ itu berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi... "Aduuuuhhh, pinggangku! Encokku kumat!" gerutunya kesal.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra terus saja berlarian tanpa melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sampai...

**Brukk!** Pemuda kecil itu menubruk seseorang yang ada di depannya, hingga mereka berdua jatuh terjengkang.

"Aduuuhhh!" Ulquiorra meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh cukup keras.

"Kena kau, Anak Nakal!" seru orang yang ada di hadapannya seraya menarik tangan Ulquiorra kecil.

"Eh? Bibi Hiyori?" desis bocah berambut hitam legam itu kaget.

Hiyori menyeringai. "Waktunya belajar terbang, Bocah..."

"Eh?"

Setengah jam kemudian... "Huwaaa, turunkan aku! Dasar Nenek Tua!" teriak Ulquiorra histeris seraya meronta-ronta dari cengkeraman tangan besinya Hiyori.

"Diam kau, Bocah!" bentak Hiyori seraya menyeret tubuh mungil Ulquiorra ke puncak bangunan. "Waktunya untuk mencoba, apakah kau bisa menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa atau... hanya jadi bocah nakal biasa?"

"Pencabut Nyawa?" alis Ulquiorra mengernyit. Belum sempat bocah bermata hijau _emerald_ itu bereaksi, wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua itu telah melempar Ulquiorra ke udara. Bocah bermata hijau dan berambut hitam itu menjerit histeris.

Shinji dan Hachigen yang sedang menunggu di bawah pun ikut-ikutan histeris melihat aksi nekat dan gegabahnya Hiyori. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan memohon dalam hati untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

Secara ajaib, sepasang sayap berwarna hitam pekat membentang di belakang punggung pemuda itu dan mengepak perlahan sebelum tiba di bawah dengan selamat. Shinji dan Hachigen berlari menghambur ke arah Ulquiorra dengan panik dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan si bocah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ulquiorra pelan. Tangan mungilnya membelai sayap hitamnya perlahan. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau telah memberikan Hamba berkah seindah ini," ucap Ulquiorra lega.

"Ya, kau beruntung karena kau lulus menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa, Bocah!" puji Hiyori dengan nada sinis.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hiyori? Ulquiorra masih berusia 7 tahun, tahu! Kalau dia sampai mati bagaimana?" Shinji menyentak Hiyori dengan amat sangat marah.

"Dasar _hage_ berisik. Kalau dia mati, berarti dia nggak berguna! Susah amat!" sahut Hiyori tak peduli.

"HIYORI!" bentak Shinji marah. Detik berikutnya tangannya sudah melayang ke pipi putih gadis berkuncir dua itu dan membekas kemerahan di sana. Hiyori mengusap-usap bekas tamparan Shinji perlahan. "Kau keterlaluan!" seru Shinji, masih dengan nada marah.

Ulquiorra masih tak bereaksi pada saat Shinji menarik tangannya dan membawany kembali ke ayahnya. Sementara itu, Hachigen hanya menatap iris hijau _emerald_ Hiyori dengan tatapan sedih, sebelum akhirnya lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu mengikuti langkah Shinji dengan tergesa.

Sesampainya di rumah Uryuu—sebuah rumah mungil di tengah kota— Uryuu melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinji. Pria berkacamata itu sampai berteriak-teriak saking gembiranya dan berjanji akan melatih bocah bermata hijau itu untuk terbang menggunakan sayapnya dengan benar. Ulquiorra kecil bersorak-sorak gembira karenanya, dan ia berharap agar keadaan seperti ini berlangsung selamanya... setidaknya sebelum badai itu datang dan merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan tak mampu berekspresi lagi.

****OOO****

Ulquiorra baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan, tepat ketika serombongan Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam mendatangi rumahnya dan mengikat ayah serta ibunya. Sementara dirinya sendiri meronta-ronta karena ditahan oleh 5 orang Pencabut Nyawa bertubuh besar. Lalu mereka semua dibawa pergi entah kemana oleh mereka semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami, Genryuusai!" teriak Uryuu marah saat tahu dirinya, istrinya dan anak semata wayangnya dibawa ke tempat para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam tinggal. "Kau mengganggu ketenangan dan kadamaian kami sebagai keluarga! Apa kami tak boleh hidup tenang, hah?"

"Tutup mulutmu, iblis! Kau tak punya hak untuk berbicara di sini," tukas Genryuusai dingin. Matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris hitam yang berkilat marah. Mata itu kini terarah ke pada Nemu yang duduk membeku di samping Uryuu. "Nemu Kurotsuchi," panggil Genryuusai pelan.

Nemu segera mengangkat kepalanya, bersiap mendengarkan apa saja yang akan disampaikan oleh petinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam itu. Sementara itu sang ayah, Mayuri, hanya menatap putri semata wayangnya itu dengan ekspresi jijik. Seolah, putrinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang hina. Seolah, putrinya adalah seonggok sampah busuk yang tak layak dilihat.

Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelah Nemu hanya bisa merinding ketakutan. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah kakeknya, bulu kuduknya semakin bertambah merinding. Mata _honey gold_ Mayuri terlihat berkilat-kilat mengerikan, terlebih ketika Genryuusai berkata.

"Kau telah melanggar peraturan Pencabut Nyawa yang berlaku, bahkan kau menikah dengan iblis dan memiliki anak dari makhluk itu!" Pria tua berjanggut putih panjang itu menuding Uryuu dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang panjang. Nemu yang merasa ini semua salahnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, sementara suaminya menatap Genryuusai dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan memasang sikap menantang.

"Sebagai hukumannya," Genryuusai kembali melanjutkan 'ceramah'nya. "Kau dan suamimu akan diasingkan ke dunia manusia! Kekuatanmu dan dia akan disegel, sehingga kalian tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan kalian untuk membela diri. Seumur hidup kalian, kalian akan terus diburu oleh iblis... tanpa bisa membela diri. Dan anak kalian... akan kami ambil. Kalian tak akan lagi pernah bisa melihatnya!" pungkasnya seraya mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai beberapa kali.

Beberapa orang Pencabut Nyawa bertubuh besar menyeret Nemu dan Uryuu keluar dari tempat itu. Sementara itu, Ulquiorra menangis dan menjerit-jerit tak mau dipisahkan dengan orang tuanya. Sampai pintu besar ditutup, bocah malang itu hanya bisa menangis dan bersedih.

Mayuri berjalan mendekati bocah berambut hitam itu, dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Jangan menangis, Bocah! Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan kau... harus menempa dirimu untuk jadi lebih kuat! Kalau kau tidak menurut, maka aku..." Mayuri menyeringai mengerikan, Ulquiorra semakin merinding dibuatnya. "...akan membunuhmu! Kau paham?" pria berambut biru tua itu menekankan kata-kata terakhir pada bocah itu, menegaskan kalau kata-katanya itu bukanlah main-main.

Ulquiorra kecil menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Mayuri mendengus puas dengan 'hasil kerja'-nya barusan. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir. Terapi shock untuk membuat anak itu semakin tertekan, dan 'sadar' akan posisinya.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Anak Muda..." Ulquiorra menelan ludah, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kakeknya padanya sekarang. Yang jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Jangan panggil aku 'Kakek', kau paham? Panggil aku 'Mayuri-sama'! Aku tak sudi dipanggil 'Kakek' oleh anak dari iblis keparat itu, walaupun kau lahir dari rahim putriku sendiri!" ujar Mayuri tak peduli.

Telinga bocah kecil itu terasa tersambar petir di siang bolong, hampa. Dan detik berikutnya... ia sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sejak saat itu... Ulquiorra kehilangan semuanya. Kebahagiaan, keceriaan, kehangatan... semuanya berganti menjadi kesedihan, kepedihan, dan keputusasaan yang dalam...

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Hatiku sangat terpukul mendengar ucapan Mayuri-sama. Bukan karena beliau mengatai kami sebagai kaum terkutuk yang tak semestinya lahir, tapi karena beliau sama sekali tidak menganggapku sebagai cucunya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, kenapa Kakek Mayuri berkata seperti itu padaku?

Apakah keputusan Ibu untuk menikah dengan Ayah salah? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah, mereka saling mencintai? Apakah cinta mereka sangat terlarang, sampai-sampai Kakek tidak mengakuiku meski aku lahir dari rahim putri semata wayangnya?

Dadaku terasa sesak, mataku memanas. Aku tak bisa bernafas, dan juga berpikir jernih. Bahkan untuk tetap tenang dan menghadapi dengan kepala dingin pun, aku sudah tak bisa lagi. Aku terluka. Perasaanku seperti disayat-sayat dengan sembilu.

Aku masih ingat sekali saat-saat ketika Ayah dan Ibu diasingkan oleh petinggi Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam, Genryuusai-dono. Waktu itu aku baru berusia 8 tahun, tapi berpisah dengan orang tuaku sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin bersama kedua orang tuaku, tapi Genryuusai-dono menggunakan mantera tingkat tinggi agar aku tak bisa menemukan orang tuaku. Kalaupun aku bisa menemukan mereka, aku tak bisa bersentuhan dengan mereka. Menyedihkan. Keadaanku ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dan entah sejak kapan, aku sudah melupakan saat-saat itu ... saat-saat aku menangis untuk terakhir kalinya dan memasang raut wajah datar untuk seterusnya hingga sampai detik ini. Aku sudah tak ingat, bagaimana reaksi Ayah ketika aku pertama kali belajar mengepakkan sayap hitamku, dan tahu kalau aku memiliki kekuatan di atas para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam pada umumnya. Yang aku ingat hingga kini hanyalah ... aku adalah _hybrid_, dan tugasku selain mencabut nyawa manusia yang telah dijadwalkan untuk mati adalah memusnahkan para iblis yang datang ke dunia manusia untuk memakan jiwa-jiwa malang yang seharusnya kami jemput.

Aku sendiri bagitu merindukan saat-saat ketika aku bersama dengan seseorang yang kuanggap seperti ayah waktu aku ditugaskan ke Perancis dulu. Dia begitu mirip dengan Ayah. Sikap hangatnya, pembawaan tenangnya, semuanya sama persis dengan Ayah. Err, mungkin hanya penampilannya saja yang berbeda.

Ingatanku kembali melayang ke saat itu, di mana aku bertemu dengan pria tua itu beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback...**

_Aku sedang tidur-tiduran di atap gedung yang berada di sudut kota Paris—kota yang telah kudiami selama 2 tahun terakhir ini—ketika angin lembut berhembus dan membelai telingaku. Hari yang cerah, aroma kopi yang khas, dan awan-awan putih yang berarak di langit sana... semuanya membuatku begitu nyaman. _

_Ini adalah kali pertama aku ditugaskan ke negeri ini, setelah sebelumnya aku ditugaskan selama 100 tahun lebih di Amerika. Aku lumayan suka dengan tempat ini. Begitu menyenangkan dan juga membuat hati tenteram. Sejenak, aku bisa melupakan kegalauan hatiku karena tak pernah lagi bisa menjumpai kedua orang tuaku. _

_Kubangkitkan tubuhku, dan berusaha mempertahankan lututku agar tidak goyah. Kutepuk-tepuk debu yang menempel di pinggiran jas hitamku, dan merapikan dasi pita hitam yang kukenakan.__Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan enggan menuju pintu keluar. Aku menuruni beberapa tingkat tangga dengan cepat dan segera mencapai basement, tempat orang-orang memarkir kendaraan mereka. Kulihat Edrad—si satpam bangunan—mengawasiku keluar dari tangga darurat._

"_Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah, seperti biasanya._

_Aku membalas senyumannya "Ya, terima kasih. Paris indah hari ini, seperti biasa."_

_ "Kau mau ke mana hari ini, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya sambil menilik pakaianku. "Kau seperti orang di Alice in Wonderland saja. __**Qui est son nom? Mad Hater**__ atau apalah itu…" Siapa namanya? Begitu tanya Edrad dalam bahasa Perancis.  
_

_ Aku kembali tersenyum. "Mad Hatter, namanya Mad Hatter. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini."_

_ Edrad menggeleng. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang. Janjian saja harus repot-repot," Dia memandangku dengan mata orangenya yang dalam. "Kau akan kembali ke sini besok pagi? Besok aku akan membuat __**club sandwich**__. Kau tak akan mau ketinggalan."_

_ "Seperti biasa, Edrad. Dan sisakan __**club sandwich**__nya untukku. Aku pergi dulu!" sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya._

_ Edrad adalah bapak tua yang baik dan (bisa dibilang) lucu. Kumis putihnya yang tipis dan pipi tembamnya mengingatkanku pada pria-pria Belgia yang ramah dan sangat menyukai pergaulan. Aku menyayanginya seperti ayahku sendiri. Dulu dia punya istri yang cantik. Tapi, istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan 6 bulan yang lalu. Dan Edrad tidak pernah memiliki anak. Terkadang aku masih merasa bersalah kalau mengingat hal ini._

****OOO****

_ Kakiku melangkah menuju jalanan kota Paris. Manusia sudah berjejalan di sana-sini. Segerombolan gadis dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas dikenakan ke pantai, menoleh dan cekikikan setelah melihatku. Seorang bapak-bapak yang terlihat sibuk, berjalan sambil membaca koran dan menabrakku. Dia melihatku kesal dan berlalu pergi. Orang Paris yang angkuh. Tipikal sekali._

_Aku melirik jam sakuku. 09.45. Masih ada 4 menit lagi sebelum waktu janjianku. Aku berdiri di depan Paris Gare de Lyon, salah satu stasiun metro yang besar di Paris. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di salah satu tiang lampu di dekat gerbang masuk. 3 menit lagi. Kuhela napas dan memandang sekitarku._

_ Mobil berlalu-lalang dengan cepat. Anak muda Paris zaman sekarang senang sekali memamerkan kecepatan mobil mereka. Orang–orang yang mau menyebrang nampak tidak sabar menunggu lampu hijau. Mereka bisa saja terlambat naik metro berikutnya, yang akan berangkat 5 menit lagi._

_ Kulirik jam sakuku lagi, tinggal 2 menit lagi. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau. Mereka semua langsung menyebrang dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa bahkan saling mendorong. Beberapa yang cukup beruntung berada di depan, berhasil masuk duluan ke stasiun. Jalanan menjadi lenggang, tak ada mobil yang menunggu lampu hijau, dan tak ada orang yang menyebrang lagi._

_ Aku kembali melihat jam sakuku dan mulai menghitung detik–detik sisanya, sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Raut wajahnya begitu panik, dan nampak ketakutan. Aku mengindikasikan kalau ia sedang tergesa-gesa memgejar sesuatu. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang–orang di sekitarnya yang memperhatikannya dan bahaya yang mengincarnya. Pemuda itulah yang kutunggu._

_ Pemuda itu membelokkan badan mobilnya ke arah tikungan di depan sana. Dia tidak melihat bahwa ada kendaraan lain yang menyalipnya dari arah lain. Dan..._

_**BRUAKKK!**_

_ Sebuah truk hitam melaju kencang dan tak sempat berhenti. Mobil pemuda itu tertabrak dan terhempas hingga menabrak trotoar. Orang–orang menjerit panik. Beberapa pemuda yang duduk di bangku dekat situ, sontak berlari dan menghampiri pemilik mobil—yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu—yang kini tak lagi bernyawa itu._

_ Sayap hitamku kubentangkan. Kini orang-orang tak lagi dapat melihatku. Kuhampiri tubuh si pemuda. Dan hanya akulah yang dapat melihat sosok lain pemuda itu yang terlihat pucat, menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Sepotong rantai keluar dari dadanya dan tersambung dengan tubuhnya._

_ "Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio. Kau sudah mati, dan aku akan membimbing arwahmu menuju tempat yang seharusnya," ujarku tak peduli. Dia memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan heran dan aku membalas menatapnya tajam._

_ Dordonii mendongak dan terkejut melihatku. "Pencabut Nyawakah kau?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi._

_ "Kau bisa menyebutku begitu. Tugasku adalah memotong rantai karma-mu dan membawa arwahmu pergi dari sini," jawabku._

_ Dia meletakkan kedua tanganya ke kepala dan berteriak histeris. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN? AKU TAK BOLEH MATI SEKARANG! AKU HARUS BERTEMU LOLY! DAN INI HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA! AKU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MEMAINKAN LAGU UNTUKNYA! AKU BELUM BOLEH MATI SEKARANG!"_

_ "Tidak. Kau sudah ditakdirkan mati hari ini. Umurmu tepat berakhir di usia 20 tahun 8 bulan 2 hari. Tidak meleset sedikit pun. Tenangkan dirimu. Setiap manusia pasti harus menemui ajalnya," sahutku sambil mengeluarkan tombak hitam dari udara._

_ Pemuda itu masih nampak panik dan wajahnya kini masih dipenuhi oleh air mata, tetapi ia tidak sehisteris tadi. "Apakah aku... masih bisa bertemu Loly?"_

_ Aku tersenyum hambar. "Hanya kalau dia lebih banyak berbuat baik. Pejamkan matamu. Ini tak akan sakit. Aku berjanji."_

_ Aku mengayunkan tombakku dan memotong rantai karmanya. Rantainya putus dan arwah Dordonii berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil lalu menghilang perlahan di udara. Aku berbalik dan memasukkan sayapku kembali. Kulihat seorang gadis menangis sambil memeluk jasad kosong Dordonii yang masih berada di dalam bangkai mobil itu. Aku berpaling dan kembali berjalan menjauhi kerumunan._

****OOO****

_Malam itu aku menatap menara Eifel yang menjulang tinggi dan dipenuhi ratusan lampu. Pemandangan yang indah, kuakui. Paris memang indah. Bahkan jika ada seorang pria berjubah hitam di sebelahku, Maki Ichinose._

_ "Pekerjaan bagus, Ulquiorra!" serunya._

_ "Aku baru saja mencabut nyawa seseorang hari ini, dan kau sudah datang lagi? Tak bisakah aku beristirahat hari ini?" sentakku. Tak suka dengan kehadirannya yang selalu saja mengagetkanku._

_ "Menjadi Pencabut Nyawa memang bukan pekerjaan mudah. Kau tak bisa mengharapkan hari libur seperti manusia–manusia itu," jawab Maki disertai helaan nafas tak habis pikirnya yang khas._

_ Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke belakang dan bertanya padanya, "Siapa yang harus kucabut nyawanya kali ini?"_

_ Ia mengulurkan secarik kertas dengan gambar wajah manusia di atasnya. Aku membaca namanya dengan enggan._

_ Edrad Liones._

_ Kubalik kertas itu dan membaca keterangannya. Edrad Liones meninggal pada usia 68 tahun 3 bulan 14 hari. Penyebab kematian serangan jantung. Waktu kematian 07.20. Aku menatap tak percaya pada Maki._

"_Kau tak bercanda, kan?" tanyaku seraya mengernyitkan alis._

_ Maki malah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kekehannya yang menyebalkan. Dia menyeringai jengah dan berkata. " Kuharapkan hasil yang baik juga kali ini. Selamat malam, Ulquiorra."_

_ Kali ini aku harus mencabut nyawa paman yang kusayangi. Bahkan, aku pulalah yang mencabut nyawa istrinya 6 bulan yang lalu. Kuremas kertas itu dan aku menunduk di antara kedua kakiku. Sayap hitamku terbentang dan menutupiku, melindungiku dari angin malam. Aku tahu bahwa Pencabut Nyawa tidak boleh berteman dengan manusia. Dan aturan itu dibuat untuk alasan yang masuk akal. Kutatap kembali gambar Edrad yang tersenyum hangat. Aku mengingat janjinya untuk membuatkanku __**club sandwich**__ besok pagi. Lalu aku kembali menunduk._

_ Aku benci menjadi Pencabut Nyawa._

**End of Flashback...**

Ya, saat itu... aku membenci diriku yang terlahir sebagai Pencabut Nyawa. Ggio pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama, dan dia menderita karena cintanya terhadap gadis manusia itu. Waktu itu... akulah yang mencabut nyawa gadis yang ia cintai.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukannya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Aku bisa saja mengembalikan rohnya ke tubuh orang yang bersangkutan, tapi apakah dengan itu dia bisa bahagia? Apakah dengan begitu si gadis akan merasakan bahagia, setelah kukembalikan rohnya ke tubuh aslinya dan mengorbankan statusku sebagai Pencabut Nyawa, hanya semata-mata ingin membahagiakan kawanku, Ggio? Tak mungkin, kan?

Gadis itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, dan aku tak boleh merubah itu. Meski pada akhirnya Ggio harus merasakan pedihnya ditinggal oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Apakah itu berarti aku kejam, karena membiarkan temanku menderita? Apakah itu berarti aku jahat, karena tidak memikirkan perasaannya?

Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberi penekanan padanya. Bahwa tak hanya dia yang merasakan pedih dan sakitnya karena kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Aku, Toushirou, dan semua _hybrid_... mereka juga sama sepertiku.

Kami adalah anak-anak _terkutuk_—begitulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh Mayuri _Jii-san_—dan kami semua dibenci karena memiliki kekuatan yang lebih daripada para Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam biasa. Apakah itu yang membuat kami harus terasing? Apakah itu yang membuat kami dijauhi? Kekuatan kami?

Oh, kalau memang itu yang membuat mereka membenci kehadiran kami... kami rela berbuat apa saja untuk menghilangkan kekuatan ini. Dengan demikian, kami akan hidup normal seperti Pencabut Nyawa lainnya, atau mungkin menjadi manusia biasa yang tak perlu merasakan khawatir akan waktu yang terbatas. Karena dengan waktu yang terbatas sebagai manusia, mereka bisa bersama orang-orang yang mereka kasihi selama mereka hidup. Ya, karena hanya itulah mimpi yang kami miliki selama ini... Ingin dicintai dan hidup bersama orang-orang yang disayangi, selamanya sampai kapanpun.

****To Be Continued****

Anne : (nangis gulung-gulung) Huwaaa, saya minta maaf readers! Atas keterlambatan saya untuk update! Huu, huuu... Kena WB parah, ide nggak ada, komputer dikuasain melulu, udah begitu... saya sudah ketik banyak-banyak, eeeh malah mati lampu! Otomatis datanya hilang semua. Huaaaaaaa, huaaaaaa, huaaaaaa! (nangis makin kenceng)

Grimmjaw : (ngusap-ngusap rambut author) Sabar ya, Thor! Hidup memang penuh cobaan

Anne : (masih nangis) Hiks, sinyal internet dari kemarin nggak beres... kapan mau benernya siih? Huweeee!

Grimmjaw : (sigh+geleng-geleng ngga habis pikir)

Toushirou : (langsung nutup kuping rapat-rapat)

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Maaf karena author sedang menangis. Maka biar kami yang menggantikannya menyapa para Readers. Dia juga mohon maaf kalau chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang membaca fic ini.

Rukia : Kalau nggak salah kata Author kita, chapter ini rencananya bakal triple update kan?

Neliel : Ng, kalau tak salah.

Kusaka : Itu artinya kita bales review-review para readers di chapter depan dong? Ya, ampun tega banget sih si author! Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh! (njerit histeris)

Grimmjaw+Toushirou : (sambil nutup kuping) BERISIK!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Maaf para pembaca, karena Author berjanji akan triple update maka review-review dari anda semua akan dibalas di chapter depan. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	24. Chapter 21

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi, 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu', 'Pluto' dan 'Ciel Phantomhive (a. k. a. Priscilla Phantomhive dalam fic ini)' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, ada—uhm, FemCiel, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

Your Black Wings kembali lagi Update! Ah, iya. Maaf Updatenya kelamaan, karena setelah setelah nyelesaiin skripsi, ternyata otak saya malah macet dan jadinya saya sulit deh buat nerusin fic ini. Huuu, huuu, huu (nangis gulung-gulung). Makanya baru sekarang saya bisa ngupdate fic ini. Saya mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah lama menunggu fic ini update, karena itu saya aktifkan TRIPLE UPDATE. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review! Saya balas reviewnya di bawah saja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Shinji dan kawan-kawannya segera menghindari serangan _Wildfire Tsunami_-nya Suchan dan membalas serangannya dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Suchan sendiri dengan santainya bertarung sambil tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Senjata Shinji beradu dengan tongkat kaca milik Suchan, gerakan mereka berdua tertahan karena senjata mereka masih menempel satu sama lain. Shinji melayangkan senyum langkanya pada Suchan.

"Lumayan juga kau, Iblis!" ujar Shinji memberikan penilaiannya pada _Quatro Diablo_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," balas Suchan ramah tanpa meninggalkan senyum di wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Apa kau selalu tersenyum pada lawan-lawanmu seperti sekarang ini?" tanya Shinji heran.

"Mungkin," jawab Suchan pendek.

Mereka berdua menarik senjata masing-masing dan mundur sejauh 5 meter. Sebelum Suchan kembali menyerang Shinji, Hiyori menyerangnya dengan pedang bergeriginya. Iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu menghindar secepat yang ia bisa, namun ia terlambat menyadari bahwa serangan tadi sempat mengenainya.

Saat serangan susulan mengarah padanya, Suchan menepisnya dengan jurus _Burst Air_. Seolah tak memberi jeda pada iblis nomor empat itu, para _hybrid_ yang lain segera menyerangnya dengan senjata masing-masing. Suchan pun merasa sedikit kesulitan karena levelnya dengan para _hybrid_ itu memang sangat berbeda jauh. Terlebih lagi, ia dikeroyok oleh 5 orang _hybrid_ sekaligus.

"Saya tak mengira kalau para _hybrid_ terdahulu ternyata sekuat ini. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Rupanya saya terlalu meremehkan Anda semua, ya?" ucap Suchan tenang. Salah satu sisi tangannya yang terkena serangan pedang bergerigi milik Hiyori, mulai mengalirkan darah segar.

"Heh, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk santai, _hage_? Ini baru pemanasan tahu!" sergah Hiyori tak sabar. Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Suchan selanjutnya, Hiyori kembali menebas Suchan dengan pedang bergeriginya.

Pedang itu berhasil melukai dada Suchan dengan parah. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Shinji 'membantu' menambahkan luka pada bagian lain tubuhnya. Sehingga iblis berpenampilan butler itu terluka parah di sekujur tubuh dan kesulitan untuk bergerak. Dan Hachigen mengakhirinya dengan serangan _Orchid Sky_-nya.

Suchan pun melayang jatuh menuju bumi, sebelum akhirnya membentur permukaan tanah yang keras. Tubuh tegap, dan gagah itu tergolek di atas tanah dalam keadaan luka-luka.

"Sudah selesai? Ck, tidak mengasyikkan!" Love berkomentar. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kupikir karena dia peringkat empat, dia akan sekuat apa. Ternyata, mudah sekali untuk dikalahkan!" lanjutnya dibarengi desah nafas kecewanya.

Hachigen masih menatap ke arah jatuhnya Suchan. Rose yang melihat gelagat aneh Hachigen, segera mendekatinya dan ikut menatap ke arah yang sedang ditatap Hachigen. Firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti batin mereka.

Love yang merasa sikap kedua temannya mendadak aneh, bertanya pada mereka. "Kalian berdua sedang apa? Bukankah dia sudah kalah?" tanya Love heran. Satu alisnya terangkat saking tak pahamnya dia akan jalan pikiran kedua temannya.

Hachigen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia belum kalah. Dia juga belum mati, hanya pingsan. Atau mungkin juga pura-pura," ucap Hachigen tanpa emosi. Matanya sama sekali tidak teralih dari temapat jatuhnya Suchan.

"Apa? !" seru Love kaget.

Shinji dan Hiyori segera menghampiri rekan-rekannya itu dan ikut melihat ke tempat jatuhnya Suchan. Sejenak, tubuh itu masih diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, sosok itu menggerakkan jarinya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, tubuh tegap itu telah kembali berdiri seolah luka-luka berat yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu hanyalah gigitan semut belaka. Shinji, dan keempat kawannya menatap kaget ke arah tubuh yang kini telah berdiri dan melayang kembali ke arah mereka.

"Hh, tadinya saya berniat untuk menyimpan tenaga ini sampai saya berhadapan dengan Tuan Toushirou. Tapi, Anda sekalian sudah merepotkan saya sampai sejauh ini. Saya tak bisa berdiam diri lagi," ucap Suchan seraya membuka sarung tangan sebelah kirinya yang berlumuran darah.

Dia menjilat darah yang berlumuran di tangannya perlahan, dan tampak menikmatinya. Mata _ruby_-nya menatap ke arah lima _hybrid_ yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Akan saya selesaikan ini secepatnya..." bisik Suchan pelan. Sementara lidahnya menjilat sisa darah yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Suchan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan mata kanannya. Mulutnya mulai membisikkan mantera dalam bahasa Celtic. Seluruh luka di tubuhnya, perlahan tapi pasti, menutup dan tak meninggalkan bekas. Seolah-olah, dia tak pernah mengalami luka apapun di tubuhnya.

Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi kaget dari para _hybrid_, Suchan bertranformasi ke bentuk aslinya. Tubuh Suchan nampak menggeliat kesakitan saat sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi bulu-bulu berwarna hitam, disertai bunyi derak keras dari punggungnya. Sepasang sayap hitam berbulu yang lebar telah terbentang di belakang punggungnya. Taring-taring yang tajam menyembul dari ujung bibirnya—yang bertransformasi menjadi paruh. Kukunya yang berwarna biru tua itu memanjang menyerupai cakar yang sangat mengerikan. Singkat kata, tubuh iblis itu telah berubah menjadi sesosok burung besar berwarna hitam legam dengan taring tajam di bagian paruhnya. Iblis gagak.

Mata merah yang masih menyiratkan kelembutan yang mematikan itu menatap lawan-lawannya dengan hangat. "Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita, Tuan-Tuan," kata Suchan sopan.

Dalam gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata, Suchan melontarkan bola api dari mulutnya ke arah lima _hybrid_ yang jadi lawannya itu. Shinji, dan keempat rekannya menghindari semua serangan itu dengan baik dan memberikan serangan balasan.

"Waktunya bermain, Pencabut Nyawa!" ucap Suchan sambil menjilat paruhnya yang tebal.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di tempat pertarungan Renata dan Yumichika... Renata telah melukai beberapa bagian pada tubuh Yumichika, sehingga pemuda Pencabut Nyawa yang berpenampilan feminin itu terluka parah.

"Si... alan..." Yumichika menggeram di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_So... Diese eingeschränkte Fähigkeit, den Tod? __Enttäuschend..._" ucap Renata sinis. Yumichika berdecak kesal. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah dilecehkan oleh wanita berambut ungu lavender itu. 'Jadi... hanya sebatas ini kemampuanmu, Pencabut Nyawa? Mengecewakan...' begitulah kata Renata.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Iblis!" raung Yumichika marah.

Dia mengayunkan aritnya ke arah Renata, tapi sayangnya gadis berambut ungu lavender dan berkepang empat itu berhasil menghindar. Meskipun _veil_-nya sobek terkena aritnya Yumichika. Renata menatap sobekan _veil-_nya yang terbang diterpa angin, dan mendesah perlahan.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, _der geck_," rutuk Renata pelan. Mata biru cerahnya berkilat berbahaya. Wanita anggun berambut ungu _lavender_ itu mengacungkan kipasnya ke arah Yumichika. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah membuatku marah, _Sonido del Fuego_!" seru Renata seraya mengibaskan kipasnya.

Segera saja timbul suara yang sangat bising sampai-sampai membuat telinga serasa hampir pecah dibuatnya. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh kipas itu sungguh memekakkan telinga, di samping membuat tubuh serasa lemas, dan juga serasa seperti dipanggang di api neraka. Tubuh Pencabut Nyawa berambut sebahu itu limbung dan jatuh melayang ke arah tanah yang keras.

Namun sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh tanah, seseorang telah meraih tubuh Yumichika dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan jurus _Sonido del Fuego_-nya Renata. Renata mendengus kesal, dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas yang dipegangnya.

"Ck, rupanya kau mendapatkan bantuan ya, _der geck_? Mujur sekali kau!"

"Jangan banyak bicara kau, Iblis! Dan jaga bicaramu!" seru sebuah suara—yang dikenali oleh Yumichika sebagai suara wanita—menukas dengan tegas.

Yumichika mencoba menegakkan dirinya dan mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba melihat siapa penolongnya. Dan dia melihat sesosok wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut berwarna ungu dikuncir kuda, tengah tersenyum padanya.

Yumichika ingin berterima kasih pada penolongnya, namun kata-kata itu entah kenapa hilang dalam perjalanannya di mulutnya. "Siapa kau?" malah pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Wanita itu tertegun sesaat sebelum ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada pemuda berambut keunguan itu. "Namaku Yoruichi Shihouin. Aku hanya seorang _Grim Reape_r yang kebetulan lewat saja, kok! Namamu Yumichika, kan?" kata Yoruichi dibarengi cengirannya yang khas di wajahnya.

Yumichika tersentak kaget. "Eh? Dari mana Anda tahu nama saya? Dan lagi... Yoruichi Shihouin? Saya belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Siapa Anda sebenarnya?" tanya Yumichika penasaran.

Yoruichi menghela nafas perlahan. "Akan kujawab setelah aku mengalahkan musuh yang satu itu," kata Yoruichi seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Renata. "Kau carilah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. _Grim Reaper_ kurang pengalaman sepertimu memang sulit untuk menghadapi lawan yang sulit seperti _Octava Diablo_ itu, jadi kau sebaiknya mundur saja."

Setelah berkata demikian Yoruichi segera melesat ke arah Renata, menulikan telinganya dari panggilan Yumichika yang tak setuju kalau dirinya disebut lemah dan kurang pengalaman. Setelah berada di depan sang _Octava Diablo_, tanpa basa-basi... Yoruichi melayangkan tendangannya ke arah wanita berambut lavender itu. Nampaknya Renata kewalahan mengahadapi _Grim Reaper_ bersayap hitam berkulit gelap itu, karena serangan Yoruichi begitu cepat dan tak tertangkap oleh mata.

"Hei, kau! Tak sopan sekali kau menyerang orang yang tak kau kenal! Semestinya kau tak boleh menyerangku sebelum kau mengenalku!" teriak Renata kesal. Tangannya mencoba mengelakkan beberapa serangan Yoruichi yang begitu telak dan berbahaya, meskipun ia tahu tak akan berhasil menandingi kecepatan gerak Yoruichi.

Yoruichi menyeringai. "Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Baik, Aku Yoruichi Shihouin. Seorang _Grim Reaper_," jawab Yoruichi singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan serangan bertubi-tubinya pada Renata.

**BUAAAAAKKKK! **

Satu serangan Yoruichi berhasil mengenai wajah wanita berkepang empat itu, dan membuatnya terpental sejauh 15 meter. Renata segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memuntahkan darah di mulutnya. Mata biru cerahnya menatap Yoruichi dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Beraninya kau melukai wajahku, perempuan laknat! Tak akan kuampuni kau! _Fire Storm_!" seru Renata seraya mengibaskan kipasnya ke arah Yoruichi. Segeralah muncul badai api besar di daerah itu. Namun tak tampak kecemasan sedikitpun di wajah Yoruichi.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu mengeluarkan senjata yang tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya. Seutas rantai yang sangat panjang, dengan ujung yang tajam di salah satu sisinya. Yoruichi memutar-mutar rantai itu... Membalikkan semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Renata.

Renata tak tahu kalau wanita di hadapannya itu memiliki kemampuan membalikkan serangan, dan kini jurus yang ia keluarkan berbalik menyerangnya sendiri. Gadis berambut _lavender_ itu tak sempat lagi menghindar, dan pasrah menunggu nasib. Namun...

**BLAAARRR!**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan keras. Renata membuka mata birunya perlahan, dan melihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu panjang bermata merah tengah merentangkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk melindungi gadis itu dari 'efek pembalikkan jurus' yang digunakan oleh Yoruichi. Renata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia mencoba memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah ilusi ataukah kenyataan.

Pemuda yang berdiri di depan Renata tampaknya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita berkepang empat itu, karena ia tersenyum pada Renata dan berkata.

"Nona tak usah khawatir, saya ada di pihak Nona," ucapnya dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

Melihat senyum tipikal di wajah pria itu, Renata langsung teringat akan seseorang. "Kamu sangat mirip dengan Suchan," kata Renata setelah menilik lelaki di hadapannya dari atas hingga bawah. Alisnya mengernyit saking herannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut abu-abu yang mengenakan kaus santai berwarna putih itu memamerkan senyum tipikal di wajahnya. Dia menyibakkan sedikit rambut panjangnya, mengikatnya, dan menjawab pertanyaan Renata. "Saya Pluto, saya adalah abdi setia Tuan Sebastian Michaelis. Nona temannya Tuan Sebast kan? Maka saya memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi Nona."

Pluto membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Renata. Gadis itu heran melihat sikap sopan yang berlebihan dari pemuda berambut abu-abu itu—yang juga sama seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Suchan—padanya. Jujur, ia merasa risih jika ada seseorang masih bersikap seperti pada waktu mereka hidup di era Victoria. _Please_ deh, di sini Jepang _kaleee_. Bukannya Inggris abad pertengahan! Capek deh!

Yoruichi yang melihat opera sabun tengah berlangsung di hadapannya, hanya bisa bengong. Namun, ia tak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Wanita berkuncir itu segera melesat ke arah Pluto dan Renata, dan segera memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi kepada mereka berdua. Dengan santainya, Pluto berhasil mengelakkan setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Yoruichi. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertarung dengan wanita itu. Karena itu, Pluto melemparkan bom asap ke arah Yoruichi dan mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka portal selagi pandangan Yoruichi terhalang oleh tirai asap yang dibuatnya.

"Tch, dia berhasil lari!" rutuk Yoruichi kesal saat mengetahui kalau iblis-iblis yang dilawannya telah kabur dari hadapannya. Mata emasnya kini teralih pada Yumichika yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya bertarung. Wanita berkulit gelap itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang khas dan bertanya. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Yumichika menatap ke arah luka bakarnya yang nampaknya cukup parah. Namun ia tak mau menunjukkan pada Yoruichi luka yang diterimanya dalam pertempuran tadi. Karena itu, ia hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis dan berkata. "Saya tidak apa-apa kok, Shihouin-san. Cuma luka kecil, kok!"

Yoruichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki kemayu di depannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin serangan yang mengakibatkan luka bakar separah itu dibilang hanya 'luka kecil'?

'_Dasar sok kuat..._' pikir Yoruichi seraya memapah pemuda itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Yoruichi mendekati Yumichika dan langsung membopong tubuh pria berambut sebahu itu.

"Hei, turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" teriak Yumichika memprotes apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoruichi padanya. Ia meronta-ronta digendongan Yoruichi, namun wanita berambut ungu panjang itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Wanita itu hanya menyeringai jahil dan berkata. "Sudahlah, jangan sok kuat. Aku tahu kalau luka yang kau terima dari pertarungan tadi cukup serius. Jadi, menurut sajalah!"

Tadinya Yumichika ingin menyela pembicaraan Yoruichi, namun melihat wanita itu memberinya tatapan tajam yang mematikan... akhirnya pemuda _Grim Reaper_ berambut hitam sebahu itu memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita berkulit gelap itu.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Sementara itu, di tempat Suchan dan 5 _hybrid_... Darah merah menetes. Mula-mula satu. Kemudian menjadi semakin banyak.

"Menyerahlah kau, Iblis!" seru Shinji seraya mengacungkan pedangnya lurus ke arah permata _ruby_ milik Suchan. "Kau sudah kehilangan sayap kananmu."

Darah segar yang menetes dari luka lebar Suchan mengucur semakin banyak. Dia berdecak kesal dalam hati, mengumpat. Rupanya memang sulit baginya untuk berhadapan dengan 5 _hybrid_ sekaligus. Dan nampaknya dia sudah meremehkan lawan-lawannya tadi. Meski sebenarnya kesakitan, tetap saja senyum tipikal itu masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Tuan-Tuan..." ujar Suchan pelan, ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. Setelah memulihkan kondisi lengan kanannya yang semula buntung. "Saya masih sanggup bertarung dengan Anda semua, kok!" sambungnya lagi, masih tetap dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Hiyori berdecak kesal. "_Hage_! Dia kubunuh saja, deh! Aku sebal melihat senyumnya itu!" seru Hiyori marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Suchan dengan jari tengahnya.

"Nona, menunjuk dengan jari tengah itu tidak sopan," ucap Suchan pelan. Bermaksud memberitahu Hiyori dengan keeleganannya yang biasa.

Hiyori tak mau mendengarkan ucapan Suchan, sehingga tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menyerang Suchan dengan pedang bergeriginya. Beruntung Suchan bisa berkelit dengan cepat dari serangan mematikan itu. Namun, ia tak bisa santai karena serangan lain telah menyusul. Dengan susah payah, dia mencoba mengelak dari setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh para _hybrid_ itu.

Namun serangan mereka semua tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh sebilah pedang panjang yang ditodongkan oleh sesosok pria. Mereka semua sempat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan mereka sadar kalau mereka tak boleh terkesima dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat itu, sehingga mereka pun beramai-ramai menghajar si pendatang baru.

Ternyata si pendatang baru dengan mudahnya dapat menghindari semua serangan para Pencabut Nyawa itu, sehingga tak satu pun dari serangan mereka yang mengenai si iblis. Kelima _hybrid_ itu hanya terperangah dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan dan berseru.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa bertahan dari serangan beruntun dari kami?"

Pemuda bermata ungu pucat dan berambut coklat sebahu itu mendesah perlahan dan berkata. "Aku Coyote Starrk, _Primera Diablo_," suara laki-laki itu terdengar sangat lemas, seperti suara orang baru bangun tidur. "Sebenarnya aku enggan meladeni kalian dalam pertarungan ini, tapi aku terpaksa karena aku harus mempertahankan diri..." lanjut lelaki itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu sekarang maumu apa, iblis?" seru Hiyori habis sabar.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemput Suchan atas perintah Tuan Aizen, jadi tolong maafkan aku bila tidak sopan," ucap Starrk santai. Mata ungu pucatnya melirik ke arah Suchan yang tergolek tak berdaya karena luka-lukanya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah portal di hadapannya. Dia menggendong Suchan di punggungnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam portal. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi ke dalam portal itu, Starrk sempat menoleh ke arah kelima _hybrid_ yang masih menatap angker ke arahnya dan berujar. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Pencabut Nyawa. Aku harap kita bisa kembali menuntaskan pertarungan kita yang tertunda tadi..."

Setelah berkata demikian, tubuhnya langsung lenyap ditelan kegelapan portal itu. Hiyori berdecah keras, diikuti dengan gerutuan khasnya. "Sialan! Dia kabur lagi! Padahal aku mau menghajar dia sampai babak belur tadi!"

"Sudahlah, Hiyori," ujar Shinji pelan seraya menepuk pundak gadis berkuncir dua itu. "Tak ada gunanya marah-marah. Lagipula, sekarang kita punya tugas yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi hal ini."

Hiyori membuang nafas cepat. "Yah, kau benar."

Mereka dengan cepat terbang menghampiri Yoruichi yang tengah memapah Yumichika, dan bertanya pada wanita berkulit gelap itu apa yang akan mereka perbuat selanjutnya. Wanita itu hanya mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya, dan berkata.

"Kita ke tempatnya Toushirou saja. Aku ingin menyapa calon menantuku."

Mata abu-abu Yumichika membulat saat mendengarkan kata-kata Yoruichi itu. Tapi ia tak mau bertanya secara langsung padanya, karena itu dia menyimpan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikirannya dalam hati. Mungkin, dia akan menanyakannya bila tiba di tempatnya Toushirou nanti.

Dia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa Mayuri begitu membenci Ulquiorra, dan berkata kasar pada Pencabut Nyawa bermata _emerald_ indah itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Nampaknya, sedikit demi sedikit potongan puzzle tentang para _hybrid_ dan juga tentara Aizen mulai tersusun di dunia manusia ini. Teka-teki yang selama ini tak ia ketahui, akan segera terjawab.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di rumah Momo... "Jadi," desis Toushirou menahan marah saat melihat tamu yang baru saja datang di depan pintu rumah kekasihnya itu. "Apa maksudnya kalian semua berduyun-duyun datang ke mari? Aku kan sudah bilang agar kalian jangan datang ke mari!"

Shinji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia sudah menduga bakalan begini jadinya. Tapi pria berambut pirang itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena sudah keduluan oleh Yoruichi.

"Memangnya tak boleh mengunjungi putraku yang manis ini?" ujar Yoruichi seraya memampang cengirannya yang khas.

"Bukannya tak boleh, sih..." kata Toushirou dibarengi helaan nafas panjang yang mirip seperti keluhan. "Ya, sudah. Ayo, masuk!" ajak Toushirou tetap dengan raut wajah sebal di wajahnya.

Yoruichi mengacungkan tanda 'V' dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya pada Shinji dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua hanya berdecak kagum melihat cara Yoruichi memaksa Toushirou untuk mengajak mereka masuk ke rumah itu.

Momo yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang, mengernyitkan alis heran saat melihat rombongan orang-orang yang 'agak ajaib' berjalan di belakang Toushirou.

"Siapa mereka, Shirou-chan?" tanya Momo heran.

"A, itu, mereka—" belum sempat Toushirou menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yoruichi sudah memotong.

"Jadi kamu ya, yang namanya Momo Hinamori? Aduh, seperti dugaanku kamu manis sekaliiiii!" seru Yoruichi gembira seraya memeluk Momo. Dia menjerit-jerit nggak jelas ala _fangirl_. Toushirou _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah ibunya yang OOC itu.

"_Anooo_," Momo angkat bicara setelah dipeluk selama semenit lebih oleh Yoruichi. "Sebenarnya Anda ini siapa? Kenalannya Toushirou?" tanya Momo ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku ini lebih dari sekedar kenalan!" jawab Yoruichi riang. "Namaku Yoruichi Shihouin, seorang Pencabut Nyawa bersayap hitam..." Yoruichi berhenti sejenak dan memampang seringainya yang khas. Wanita berkulit gelap itu menubruk Toushirou dan berseru. "...dan juga ibu dari Toushirou! Salam kenal, Momo!"

Momo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata _hazel-_nya tak percaya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Toushirou, pemuda itu mencebikkan wajahnya dan berkata dengan ketus. "Apa? Kau mau bilang '_Kok kamu tidak mirip dengan ibumu?_', hah? Maaf ya, kalau tidak mirip! Tapi dia itu memang ibuku!"

"_Araaa_, Toushirou... Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu pada ibumu ini, Sayang? Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih manis lagi," ujar Yoruichi pelan. Kekehan kecil terdengar samar di antara ucapannya.

Pencabut Nyawa berambut putih itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Momo terperangah melihat sikap Toushirou yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Bola mata _hazel_ miliknya terarah pada 'orang-orang ajaib' yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu, dan memberinya tatapan '_Sebenarnya siapa sih, kalian ini?_'.

Yoruichi mengartikan tatapan Momo dengan sangat baik dan berseru riang kalau mereka datang ke tempat itu, karena ingin bertemu dengan Momo. Momo jadi merasa sedikit risih, dan dia berkata kalau dia tak suka kalau mereka membuat keributan di rumahnya.

"Jangan khawatir! Kami nggak akan mengacau, kok!" seru Yoruichi riang. Momo mengernyitkan alis, semakin tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoruichi. "Tapi, boleh kan, jika kami menceritakan pada kalian semua tentang apa saja yang kalian ingin tahu?" tanya Yoruichi dengan raut muka serius.

"Eh?" desis Momo kaget.

Lima belas menit kemudian, di ruang keluarga Hinamori... "Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Yoruichi sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius dengan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sebelumnya... siapa Anda ini sebenarnya? Saya belum pernah melihat Pencabut Nyawa seperti Anda sebelumnya..." Soifon memulai permasalahan dengan pertanyaan yang sepele.

Mata emas Yoruichi menyipit. "Pentingkah kau tahu itu, wahai kau yang disebut Soifon?"

"Iya," jawab Soifon ketus. "Penting sekali."

Yoruichi menghela nafas keras. "Haduh, haduh, anak muda zaman sekarang banyak sekali yang tidak sabar, ya? Padahal mereka tidak tahu sejarahnya kenapa Aizen bisa membuat kekacauan di dunia ini sekarang," Yoruichi menarik nafas perlahan dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "Aku perkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua, aku Yoruichi Shihouin. Ibu dari Toushirou dan juga... istri dari _Demon Lord_ Kisuke Urahara, _Demon Lord_ terdahulu sebelum Aizen."

Dalam sekejap, seisi ruangan tersebut meneriakkan kata yang sama. "APA? !"

"Kau... eh, Anda ibunya Toushirou?" tanya Grimmjaw dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

Yoruichi memampang cengiran lebarnya yang khas. "Benar. Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu, Aoi-chan?"

Seberkas urat langsung mencuat di dahi Grimmjaw. "Namaku Grimmjaw Jeagerjaquez, nenek sialan!" raungnya marah.

"EHEM, SIAPA YA, YANG KAU SEBUT NENEK SIALAN? DIA ITU IBUKU, DUMMY!" seru Toushirou marah. Aura penuh nafsu membunuh menyelubungi dirinya. Nyali Grimmjaw langsung ciut seketika.

"Kisuke Urahara, dia adalah _Demon Lord_ terkuat yang pernah ada. Pemimpin para iblis, tapi memiliki sifat yang terpuji dan juga dihormati oleh semua makhluk. Pada zaman pemerintahannya, para Pencabut Nyawa dan iblis hidup berdampingan secara damai. Karena itulah, pada saat itu para _hybrid_ mulai berkembang. Ras baru yang akan membawa perubahan di dunia. Ras yang bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan di dunia," Yoruichi menarik nafas perlahan.

"Kalau pada zaman dahulu ras _hybrid_ begitu banyak, kenapa sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa? Dan lagi, kenapa Raja Kisuke turun dari jabatannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Mungkin itu permulaan timbulnya pemberontakan. _Hybrid_ tak selamanya mewarisi sifat Pencabut Nyawa, ada kalanya sifat iblis pada diri mereka menguat dan bisa membuat mereka dikuasai nafsu iblis. Yah, dengan kata lain mereka menjadi gila," Yoruichi berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "Para _hybrid_ yang berubah wujud ke bentuk iblis mereka disebut _awakened beings_, dan yang memimpin pemberontakan pada saat itu adalah Sousuke Aizen. Dia adalah salah satu dari _hybrid_ yang terkuat pada saat itu."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tenganga kaget begitu mendengar cerita Yoruichi. "Apa? Jadi Aizen sialan itu juga salah satu _hybrid_?" seru Rukia kaget.

"_Pantesan aja_ Mayuri bilang begitu, rupanya itu masalahnya?" gumam Kusaka nggak habis pikir. Dia tidak memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Toushirou yang berubah kecut ketika mendengar pendapatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, dia yang menyebabkan para iblis mengamuk dan menyebabkan perang antara Pencabut Nyawa dengan iblis meletus? Astaga! Memang banyak _hybrid_ yang jadi korban saat itu, tapi aku tak tahu kalau mereka yang selamat bersembunyi bersama Raja Iblis Kisuke," Juushirou yang duduk di belakang Gin berkomentar.

"Yah, Kisuke memang mengalami kekalahan yang memalukan pada saat itu. Tampuk kepemimpinannya diambil alih, kedamaian dan keselarasan yang selama ini ia jaga hancur, dan yang lebih buruk lagi... sejak saat itu Pencabut Nyawa dan iblis tak boleh lagi saling berhubungan. Jika melanggar, maka akan sanksi berat yang menimpanya," ucap Yoruichi menimpali perkataan Juushirou.

"Untung Ulquiorra tak dengar, entah bagaimana jadinya kalau dia sampai tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia begitu dibenci kakeknya," bisik Isane di telinga Soifon.

Gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata. "Kurasa dia sudah mengetahuinya, karena sejak tadi dia sudah menguping pembicaraan kita."

"Eh?" desis Isane kaget. "Tapi, aku tak merasakan hawa kehadirannya!" Isane membantah pernyataan Soifon itu.

"Tentu saja, karena dia langsung pergi begitu mendengar alasan kenapa dia begitu dibenci kakeknya. Orang tuanya dihukum karena melanggar peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh para Pencabut Nyawa," tukas Orihime yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ulqui-chan sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku. Katanya sejak kecil, dia sudah dipisahkan dari orang tuanya. Sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya!" jawab Orihime dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Jadi, si anak nakal juga tingal di sini, ya?" gumam Hiyori perlahan, membuat kaget Orihime dan Ichigo yang sedang berbincang-bincang. "Seperti apa dirinya sekarang? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak saat itu!" kata Hiyori dengan menggebu-gebu.

Mata abu-abu Orihime mengerjap-ngerjap misterius ke arah Hiyori. "_Anoo_, ada hubungan apa Anda dengan Ulqui-chan?" tanya Orihime ingin tahu.

Hiyori menatap aneh gadis berambut senja itu. "Kau pacarnya? Jangan salah paham, aku ini bisa dibilang tantenya. Soalnya aku dan orang tuanya Ulquiorra berteman akrab! Jadi kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentangku!" sergah Hiyori dengan gaya bicaranya yang biasa, ketus dan nggak mau kalah.

"O, ooh, begitu ya?" desis Orihime paham.

"Yang jelas, saat ini kita butuh kekuatan yang setara atau melebihi dari Aizen. Dengan demikian, kita bisa memenangkan perang dengannya akhir Januari nanti! Begitu kan maksud Anda, Nyonya Yoruichi?" tanya Grimmjaw, sekedar memastikan.

"Yup! Kau benar!" sahut Yoruichi cepat. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kita harus mencegah dia mencapai tujuannya untuk menguasai dunia ini dan memangsa para penduduknya. Karena itu, kita harus mulai mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang!"

"OSH!" seru semua orang di tempat itu setuju.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di kastil neraka milik Aizen, ruang perawatan... "Dasar! Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, Suchan! Kenapa kau bisa terluka parah seperti ini, sih? Memangnya kau _ngapain_ _aja_ di sana?" omel Hichigo seraya membantu iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu untuk melepaskan pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah. Sementara itu, iblis wanita berpenampilan perawat yang ada di sebelahnya membalutkan perban ke tubuh Suchan, setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan obat ke bagian tubuh yang terluka iblis berperingkat empat itu.

"Nampaknya saya terlalu banyak bermain-main dengan para _hybrid_. Saya tak menyangka kalau mereka begitu kuat, dan bisa menyebabkan saya terluka parah seperti ini," ujar Suchan pelan tetap dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Mereka?" alis Hichigo mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka', Suchan?" tanya iblis berpenampilan serba putih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti," jawab Suchan jujur. Sementara tangannya sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putihnya yang baru, beserta rompi hitamnya yang biasa ia kenakan dulu. "Tapi yang jelas, mereka yang menyerang saya itu adalah para _hybrid_ terdahulu," sambungnya lagi. Hichigo memberinya tatapan '_Bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang pertarungan tadi?_' dan Suchan pun menceritakannya secara rinci.

"Begitulah, Tuan. Apa mungkin... Tuan Hichigo mengenali beberapa di antara mereka?" tanya Suchan penasaran seraya mengenakan _tailcoat_ yang baru dari laci lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring tadi.

Hichigo berpikir sejenak seraya menggaruk keningnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Sepertinya aku pernah melawan mereka, tapi waktu itu aku ngak tahu kalau mereka itu adalah _hybrid_," ucap Hichigo, masih dengan pose berpikir kerasnya. Suchan menanti kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari bibir iblis berambut putih itu dengan tak sabar. "Namanya Shinji Hirako dan Hiyori Sarugaki, keduanya berbahaya dan mematikan. Kau bisa terbang ke langit ke tujuh kalau melawan mereka dalam keadaan 'melepas segel'. Syukurlah kalau kau hanya babak belur, itu artinya mereka tidak sampai menggunakan 'pelepasan segel'."

'_Kalau sampai melepas segel, sudah dipastikan saya akan mati konyol dan pulang hanya tinggal nama saja. Apanya yang harus bersyukur? Kalau luka saya sampai separah ini, itu artinya mereka berdua tak bisa diremehkan, kan?_' batin Suchan _gedeg_.

"Apakah mereka bisa melakukan pelepasan segel tingkat kedua?" tanya Suchan penasaran.

Mata kuning Hichigo membulat. Alisnya mengernyit heran. "Pelepasan segel tingkat dua? Apaan tuh?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah, sudahlah!" desis Suchan sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa agenda Tuan Aizen hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tak ada, beliau menyuruhmu agar beristirahat total di ruang perawatan ini. '_Jangan keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum ada perintah dariku!_', begitu yang dipesankan Tuan Aizen padaku," jawab Hichigo.

Suchan terdiam. '_Kalau saya berdiam terus di sini, nanti siapa yang melayani Tuan Aizen?_' pikirnya cemas.

"Jangan cemas! Selagi kau dirawat di sini, kami yang akan melayani Tuan Aizen! Kau istirahat saja yang cukup!" sergah Hichigo ceria, seolah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu.

Sejenak Suchan mendesah nafas lega. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus bermata merah itu hendak duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, ketika Hichigo berkata dengan riangnya kalau ada seseorang yang membuat dirinya tambah bersemangat dalam menjalankan tugas. Suchan tertarik dan bertanya padanya siapa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berpenampilan serba putih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itu.

"Oh, ya, ya. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak pernah melihatnya selama rapat para prajurit. Dia itu cantik, lho! Kulitnya mulus bak porselen mahal, mata birunya yang... wuih! Bikin aku mabuk kepayang. Dan—"

"Nona Renata maksud Anda?" tanya Suchan cepat, memotong ucapan Hichigo yang belum selesai.

Hichigo menatap kesal iblis berpenampilan _butler_ yang ada di depannya dan menjawab. "Bukan dia tahu! Mana mau aku sama gadis aneh macam dia!"

Alis Suchan mengernyit sesaat, sebelum ia tertawa pelan. Hichigo jadi semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Bukannya Anda juga sama anehnya dengan Nona Renata?" kelakarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Grrrhhh, Hichigo serasa mau mengunyahnya hidup-hidup! Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa Suchan adalah anak buah kesayangan Aizen, mungkin _butler_ iblis itu sudah berubah jadi 'Sate Suchan'!

'_Lumayan deh buat ngusir __**laper**__ di perut __**gue**__!_' gerutu Hichigo dalam hati.

"Capek aku bicara sama kamu!" sergah Hichigo marah. Pemuda berpenampilan serba putih itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata. "Selagi kami sedang melayani Tuan Aizen, kau jangan berbuat macam-macam, ya! Bisa-bisa nanti kami semua yang repot gara-gara ulahmu!" Pintu pun dibanting kasar oleh iblis berperingkat dua itu.

Sepeninggal Hichigo, Suchan menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan bergumam. "Hhh, padahal saya paling tidak betah kalau disuruh diam seperti ini."

Tapi demi menjaga kode etiknya sebagai seorang _butler_, dia harus mematuhi perintah yang telah diucapkan oleh Tuannya. Walaupun demikian, diam di atas tempat tidur bukanlah hal biasa yang ia lakukan. Karena itu, Suchan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan meracik teh yang tersedia di sudut ruangan.

Sementara menunggu air mendidih, _butler_ iblis itu membuat sesuatu dari kertas. Kelihatannya seperti burung bangau, dan iblis bermata merah itu membuatnya tidak hanya satu. Beberapa burung bangau kertas yang sudah jadi teronggok di sudut meja di kamarnya itu.

"Ah, saya rasa airnya sudah mendidih," gumamnya pelan. Dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuangkan air itu ke dalam teko teh yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Setelah semuanya beres, _butler_ iblis itu menikmati waktu santainya sembari minum teh buatannya sendiri. Tangannya kembali membuat _origami_ bangau, banyak sekali. Mungkin tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke saat-saat dimana dulu ia melayani 'Tuan Muda'-nya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa senang seperti ini, mungkin itu semua gara-gara dia telah melewati banyak hal yang dirasanya menyebalkan.

"Fufufu, ternyata wajah Tuan Muda kala itu... lucu juga! Ahh, saya jadi kangen padanya," gumam Suchan perlahan. Senyum manis tersembul di bibir tipisnya.

"Permisi~" seruan halus itu membuat Suchan merandek. Rasanya... ia kenal suara itu. Tapi... masa, sih?

Priscilla yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang perawatan merasa ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya menenteng _Strawberry Short Cake_ yang ia beli kemarin.

"_Hello? Anybody here?_" seru gadis kecil itu seraya mengedarkan bola mata _azure_-nya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. "He..." baru saja ia akn bersuara lagi, ketika mata _azure_-nya tertumbuk pada suatu objek.

Keranjang berisi kue _Strawberry Short Cake_-nya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Bola mata _azure_-nya membulat sempurna, sementara kedua tangannya menekap mulutnya.

"Ti, tidak mungkin!" desisinya tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tepatnya pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. "Sebastian? !"

****To Be Continued****

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan saya yang telat update karena saya baru pulang dari Pekalongan dan juga harus mengejar deadline skripsi (saya udah dieber-uber sama dosen saya gara-gara salah masukin rumus ekologi. Jadi tolong maafkan ketelatan saya. =_="). Dan akhirnya sekarang saya berhasil lulus! Saya berusaha untuk mengupdate fic ini secepatnya, tapi apa daya otak macet dan minta ampun belibetnya nih ide... maka fic ini jadi molor updatenya. Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, cacian, makian dan lain sebagainya, silakan. Kalau ada keluhan silakan mampir ke PM!

Suzaku : (sweatdrop) Daripada ngurusin masalah itu, mendingan kita balas review!

**OOO%%%**

**To **: **Gerpot the Vampire**

Anne : (ngebungkuk hormat) Terima kasih atas review-nya Gerpot-han!

Neliel : (baca review) Err, Thor! Dia bilang dia malah aneh kalau si Ciel ngekhawatirin orang lain. Bagaimana?

Anne : (sweatdrop) Iya juga sih. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Saya malah ngerasa aneh kalau ada orang sakit malah disinisin. Kalau Anda ngerasa aneh, saya perbaiki di chapter depan.

Neliel : (cengok) Iya, juga sih. Humm, reunian? Iya, soalnya kan ada yang request supaya para Vizard muncul! Si Urahara dan Yoruichi juga ada yang minta supaya dimunculin, jadinya begitu deh, Gerpot-sama!

Anne : (sigh) Lho? Terinfeksi Tanaka? Err, baguslah! Daripada ketularan MaHo-nya Grell, amit-amit jabang babeh dah! Iya, bintang tamunya para Vizard, IshiNemu, dan UraYoru.

Neliel : (jawdrop) Oh, begitu, yach. (senyum ke arah pereview) Thank you atas ceritanya, Gerpot-sama! Lanjutkan, ya? Yosh, ini udah update! Silakan di review yaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : sweet miracle 'michu 17**

Anne : Thanks a lot for your review, Michu-han. Maaf update-nya lama. Kau tahu kan apa alasannya?

Kusaka : Iya, aja loe telat update! Loe lagi kena WB kan, Anne! Udah gitu tugas loe numpuk bejibun dengan rumus ekologi ngawur.

Sakura : (ngeluarin aura horror meski wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis) Kusaka-san?

Kusaka : (jawdrop segede gunung, ngomong dalam hati) –Shit! Si Anne pasti udah nyogok nie cewek! Damn it! Serem banget!-

Grimmjaw : (sweatdrop) Ok, kita hiraukan mereka berdua. (baca review) Yah, tak apalah salah sebut. Manusia kan nggak ada yang sempurna, Jeng! Kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah SWT semata.

Anne : (sweatdrop) Baru lulus pesantren, Mas? Faseh amat ngucapnya? Iya, memang geblek banget nih otak saya yang bikin terobosan light blonde dan ungu jadi putih!

Grimmjaw : (jawdrop) Ok, nie udah update. Dan silakan nikmati chapter ini!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Relya schiffer**

Anne : Arigatou gozaimasu, Relya-han!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Err, Tuan Gin nggak mati kok! Kayaknya sih, soalnya ada yang bilang kalau Tuan Gin masih hidup di bleach chapter selanjutnya. Eeehh? Tabir rahasia yang bikin gempar? Anne-sama, mau jawab?

Anne : (ngedeketin Ulquiorra) Humm, iya emang hybrid itu setengah iblis. Makanya saya buatkan side storynya supaya lebih jelas. Iyo, Nemu sama Uryuu jadi ortunya Ulqui, Mayuri emang kelewatan banget! Oh, sebegitu rindunyakah kau pada fic gaje nan abalku ini, dear? Jadi terharu saya. Penasaran sama masa lalu hybrid? _**Check it out to the previous chapter**_!

Ulquiorra : (sweatdrop) Authorku ini ternyata lebih parah lebaynya daripada Relya-san. (ngelanjutin baca review) Err, soal OC terserah mau ciri-ciri asli atau buatan. Anne-sama menyarankan agar ciri-ciri asli saja yang dipakai, coz kalau pakai ciri-ciri buatan ... kadang-kadang banyak yang protes. Makanya biar aman pake ciri-ciri asli saja. Gendernya ya, sesuaikan dengan keinginan Anda, Anne-sama akan mencoba membuatkannya nanti.

Anne : Yups, thank you for your spirit. Iya, nanti kukasih tahu ke adik yang semprul itu. Haha, soal hp saya udah dapet gantinya yang baru. Meski saya jadinya ga bisa buka email or PM di hp sih. Oh, ya. Makasih review-nya. Saya jadi semangat lagi! Sekarang sudah diupdate nih! Silakan direview, yaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : Arinieve Hitsugaya**

Anne : (masang kembang api 25 warna) Thank you very much, Ariyani-han, ups, maksud saya Arinieve-han!

Urahara : (sambil nutupin sebagian wajah pake kipas) Wah, wah, rupanya kamu sangat bersemangat, ya? Iya, semoga saja Anne-sama nggak dapat kendala. Soalnya dari kemarin beliau kesulitan buat internetan di rumah. Saya jadi tersanjung melihat kamu memberikan semangat pada Anne-sama. Fufufu...

Anne : (sigh) Mohon beribu maaf, karena WB tengah menyerang saya dengan nistanya, saya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membangun kembali soul cerita yang nyaris musnah ini. Karena itu, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan aktifkan triple update. Semoga kamu senang dengan persembahan dari saya ini.

Urahara : (sweatdrop) Maksudnya fic ini sesajen buat Arinieve-san? Loh, dia kan manusia?

Anne : (ngamuk) Bukannya sajen, dodol! Permintaan maaf, you know? P-E-R-M-I-N-T-A-A-N... M-A-A-F! (senyum ke Arinieve) Ah, maafkan sikap berlebihan saya. Yachiru lucu? Saya jadi tersanjung mendengarnya. Baiklah! Ini sudah update! Silakan di review!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

Anne : (masang petasan ulang tahun 60 biji) Sankyuuu, Yuka-han!

Yoruichi : Wooooww, ngebut 21 chapter seharian? Hebat! Hampir ngalahin Authorku yang juga demen ngebut cerita sampe 10 buku seharian. (senyum lebar)

Anne : (blush) Biasa aja kaleee. Lagian cerita itu kan cerita kesukaan saya, makanya saya baca cepat. (ngomong sambil megang komik)

Yoruichi : (sweatdrop) Buku apaan sih, Anne-sama? Kok kayaknya seru amat?

Anne : (nunjukkin ke Yoruichi) Yuyu Hakusho volume 1-19, mau? Ngantri, ya? Belum beres nih!

Yoruichi : (double sweatdrop) Itu cerita tentang supernatural juga, ya? Kayaknya bakalan lama nih! (senyum ke Yuka) Oh, apakah saya mimpi? Ficnya authorku ini dibilang keren? Waaah, saya jadi ikutan tersanjung nih!

Anne : (senyum manis) Thank you atas fave-nya, Yuka-han! Ok, saya tambahkan HitsuHina, tapi saya nggak janji kalau yang IchiRuki. (lihat kondisi dulu saja deh, ok?) Ehh? Suka pelepasan segelnya Toushi? Woooww, tenang saja! Saya akan buatkan pelepasan segel Toushi yang ketiga, plus wujud guardiannya Toushi! Nantikan, yaaa? Ah, kamu nggak SKSD kok! Terima kasih atas semangatnyaaaa! Ok, nie udah update! Silakan di revieeeeewww!

**OOO%%%**

**To :** **Tachibana Himawari**

Anne : Well, thanks a lot!

Rukia : (tersenyum kagum saat baca review) Waaah, dia suka sama cerita ini! Hebat! Syukurlah kalau Anda suka, Himawari-san. Authorku ini juga sangat senang menerima review dari Anda.

Anne: (senyum sumringah) Yosh, saya akan tetap update ceritanya! Jangan khawatir! Ah, review-mu nggak kepanjangan kok! Santai saja! Santai saja!

Rukia : (ngebungkuk hormat ke Himawari) Terima kasih atas dukungan Anda selama ini, Anne-sama sangat senang sekali dengan review dari Anda, karena itu... Mohon di review lagi! Chapter 21 sudah di update!

**OOO%%%**

**To :** **master of bankai**

Anne : (menjentikkan jari dan keluar 5 burung merpati dari baju) Arigatou gozaimashita ...

Ichigo : (membungkuk hormat) Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan Anne-sama untuk update fic ini. Beliau sedang ada masalah sedikit dengan WB dan juga jaringan internet rumahnya yang nggak kunjung beres. Mohon dimaklumi.

Anne : (ngebaca review) Ya, memang ibunya Toushi reaper dan bapaknya iblis. Makanya jadi seperti itu. (namanya juga hybrid *peranakan* jadinya ya, seperti itu.) Toushi memang punya pelepasan tingkat 2 dan 3, begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra. Ah, kamu ngga banyak tanya kok! Tenang sajalah! Malu bertanya kan sesat di jalan! Nanti gimana caranya keluar dari jalan yang sesat? *plaaaakkkk*

Ichigo : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya authorku ini kebanyakan ceramah. (senyum ke master) Ok, master-san. Ini udah di update! Silakan di review! Jangan lupa review juga chapter selanjutnya, ya?

**OOO%%%**

**To :** **Bed wetter yuri cawaii**

Anne : Terima kasih, Yuri-han! Luph u! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Byakuya : (menyunggingkan senyum super manis ke pereview) Kamu bersemangat sekali, ya! Saya suka dengan pereview yang bersemangat sepertimu, selalu menambah warna di jendela review fic milik Anne-sama ini.

Shinji : (natap horror isi review) Ini orang... Niat review apa ceramah sih?

Anne : (nabok mulut Shinji sekuat tenaga) Maafkan atas kelancangan mulut vizard yang satu ini, Yuri-han! Semoga kamu tidak marah sama saya.

Byakuya : (tampang stoic) Ah, sama-sama atas pujiannya untuk author saya yang satu ini. Mayuri jahat? (mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi ngeliat Mayuri sudah ngeluarin bankai... hanya bisa nelen ludah) Sepertinya dia memang seperti itu sejak lahir, maklumi saja.

Anne : (sweatdrop) Gin katanya nggak mati, kok! Check aja! Lagipula saya tahu kalau Gin itu memang baik! Jadi nggak usah pusing!

Byakuya : (senyum manis) Humm? Aneh ya, kalau ibu dan ayahnya Toushirou itu Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san? Kok sampai segitu heboh?

Anne : Hum? Mau ngelabrak Mayuri? Monggo! Silakan! Wow, ternyata kau simpati sama Ulquiorra! Salut dah!

Byakuya : By the way, ini udah Update ... silakan direview.

**OOO%%%**

**To : Ougon 22**

Anne : Well, Thanks a lot! (memainkan boneka marionette)

Gin : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Ara? Kenapa bingung baca chapter kemarin? Aneh, ya? Mayuri memang sifatnya begitu dari sananya, jadi jangan heran, Ougon-han!

Anne : (sigh) Yaah, namanya juga setia kawan. Makanya Toushirou marah saat Ulqui dihina begitu rupa sama Mayuri.

Gin : (senyum lebar) Yosh, ini udah dimunculkan Suchannya! Dan ini juga sudah di update! Silakan review, Ougon-haaaaan!

**OOO%%%**

**To : FayFay-alineluzza**

Anne : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Aline-han.

Ggio : Waaaw, akhirnya kamu datang juga ke fic ini, Fay-san! Sudah saya tunggu! (dateng-dateng main nubruk dan cipika-cipiki sama Fay)

Anne : (sweatdrop) Bukan muhrim, oiiii! Lepasin dia! (ngebentak galak)

Ggio : (mengkeret ketakutan, ngelepasin Fay) Ma, maap, Anne-sama!

Anne : (senyum ke Aline) Nggak apa-apa kok baru review! Saya malahan merasa senang karena Aline-han sudah sudi mampir ke fic nista saya ini. Hehe... (mata terpana) Fic ini... Ba, bagus? Wuooooo, terima kasih banyak, imouto-ku yang manis! (nubruk Aline, hug and kiss left and right cheek)

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Maafkan authorku yang lagi stress ini, ya Fay-san (ngebungkuk hormat) Baiklah, Fay-san! Tetap membaca fic Your Black Wings ini, ya? Ditunggu review-nya!

**OOO%%%**

**To : IL'Ove Khifntara Erildgar**

Anne : Thanks for your review!

Soi Fon : (sigh) Iya, iya, saya tahu kalau kamu anak SMP. Tapi nggak perlu pake TOA segala, kan?

Anne : Soi-chan, jangan bilang begitu, nanti dia ngambek lho! (senyum ke Khifntara) Ahh, tak apa-apa kok telat review. Yang penting kan, harus tetap review! Ya, nggak?

Soi Fon : Waaah, dia bilang ceritanya makin bagus! Syukurlah, kau masih bisa membuat cerita ini nyaman dibaca, Anne-sama.

Anne : Ya, ya, saya tahu. Nih udah update. Silakan direview, yaaaa?

**OOO%%%**

**To : aRaRaNcHa**

Anne : (nebar confetti) Terima kasih banyak, Cha!

Rangiku : Humm, jadi kamu biasa dipanggil cici, ya? Err, kata Anne-sama, syukurlah kamu suka dengan banyaknya Byakuya di sini. Dia bilang, di chapter ini dan berikutnya, akan diusahakan untuk kemunculan Byakuya.

Anne : Yachirunya lucu? Waaahh, saya jadi sangat tersanjung! Hehehehe... Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Monggo review-nyaaaa!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Mika de Zaoldyeck**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak, Mika-han.

Momo : Nggak apa-apa kok telat review. Kami juga paham kalau Mika-san sekarang sudah sangat sibuk dengan Try Out, les, dan sebagainya, kan? Author kami juga berkata, nggak apa-apa telat review. Yang penting harus tetap review. Itu saja.

Anne: Saya sangat senang jika cerita ini mudah dimengerti, saya pikir cerita ini bakalan makin membingungkan atau apalah itu. Dan syukurlah, kalau fic ini masih ada tempat di hati para readers semua. (dilempar botol bekas)

Momo : (sweatdrop) Sepertinya Anda sangat terobsesi dengan Ciel Phantomhive, ya? Kata Anne-sama, kemunculannya akan diperbanyak di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya. Jadi silakan dicheck. (membungkuk hormat)

Anne : Yosh, yang jadi ayah-ibunya Shiro memang UraYoru, aneh ya? Maafkan saya. (membungkuk hormat) Baiklah, ini sudah diupdate! Mohon direview! Pleaseeeee~! (masang puppy dog eyes level 100)

**OOO%%%**

**To : Dean Ichigo Kurusakin**

Anne : (berubah kepribadian, memainkan boneka ventriloquist, menyeringai iblis) Terima kasih, Dean-chan!

Ulquiorra : GLEKH! Rinne-sama keluar! (merinding ketakutan) Waduh, readers yang ini bener-bener keterlaluan sekali! NGEFLAME JUGA ADA BATASANNYA, OOIIII! (siap-siap ngeluarin Lanza del Relampago)

Rinne : (evil smirk) Ahh, Ulqui-chan~ biarkan saja dia! Ayo, kita bermain~! (mengacungkan gaun gothic lolita pada Ulqui)

Ulquiorra : (merinding) Rinne-sama, jangan! Saya mohon, jangan paksa saya pakai gaun itu... (noleh ke pereview) Hei, jelek! Kalau fic ini membuat kepalamu meledak, cari fic lain yang membuatmu puas! Jangan membuat author saya berubah kepribadian begini! Saya nggak suka sama flamer menyebalkan seperti kamu! Camkan itu baik-baik! Dan fic ini sudah diupdate, terserah kau mau baca atau tidak. Tapi jangan-sekali-lagi-menghina-Anne-sama! PAHAM? ! I HATE YOU, DEAN!

**OOO%%%**

**To : hanako-riana**

Rinne : (senyum manis selembut peri) Thank you very much, hanaka-chan!

Orihime : (natap cemas Ulqui) Ulqui, bisakah kamu berhenti gemetar? Aku nggak enak, nih!

Ulquiorra : (balita style) Ndak mau! Atut! Linne-chama cheyem!

Orihime : (bingung mode : on) Aduh, gimana nih? (senyum ke pereview) Terima kasih atas review-nya, hanaka-san. Maaf, karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis... Author kami jadi berserk seperti sekarang.

Rinne : Tak masalah jika kamu sukanya HitsuKarin, tapi baca fic ini. Aku justru merasa sangat senang bila ada yang membaca fic-ku ini dan mereka suka dengan fic-ku ini. Ceritanya bagus? Terima kasih banyak, aku sangat menghargainya. (menebar confetti)

Orihime : (ngelanjutin baca review) Iya, fic ini akan terus dipertahankan sampai tamat. Eh? Nama Anda Priscilla? Maafkan atas ketidak sengajaan author kami yang memasukkan nama Anda ke cerita ini, ya?

Rinne : (senyum manis) Oke, sis! Sudah diupdate nih! Review lagi, ya?

**OOO%%%**

**To : Ai-69**

Rinne : Yare, yare, thank you, Ai-chan. (berubah kepribadian lagi)

Uryuu : (ngebaca review, senyum manis ke readers) Tak apa jika Anda telat review, Nona Ai. Yang penting Anda harus review.

Anne : (senyum) Syukurlah jika cerita ini masih membuatmu sangat terhibur, Ai-han! Saya sangat terharu sekali! (ngebaca review) Lho? Memangnya aneh ya, jika ayahnya Toushi itu Urahara? Iya, si Urahara itu dulunya penguasa neraka sebelum Ijen, Cuma yaaa... Gitu deh! *plaaakkk*

Uryuu : (naikin kaca mata, bersikap tetep cool) Memang akan banyak hybrid yang muncul, jadi tenang saja. Ehm, Terima kasih atas penjelasan OC-nya.

Anne : (sweatdrop) Err, sedikit kurang jelas sih. Nanti ditambahkan, ya? Ok, ini udah UPDATE! Silakan di review, yaaaaa? Ditunggu!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Shani Lee**

Anne : Wah, ada orang baru! Terima kasih atas review-nya! (nebar confetti)

Nemu : Syukurlah kalau kamu suka sama ceritanya. Kami akan selalu menunggumu untuk review.

Anne : Penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya? Hohoho, baguslah! Ok, ini udah di update. Jangan lupa untuk di review, yaaaa?

**OOO%%%**

Ichigo : Baiklah, para readers sekalian. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan _down_ gara-gara WB. Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah katanya, kembali lagi mode _**no review, no next chapter**_-nya diaktifkan. Astaga! Anne keterlaluan banget sih!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Udah kebiasaan saya begitu! Kau nggak perlu protes!

Gin : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

All chara Yugioh : (nongol gaje) Uhm, minimal 6 review. Ok?

All chara Bleach : (sweatdrop)

All chara Yugioh : (sweatdrop juga) Kenapa?

All chara Bleach : Dasar pemaksa!

Grimmjaw : Jiah, ni orang-orang gaje ganggu aja! Minggir sana! (ngusir orang-orang dari Yugioh) Ehm, readers! (balik lagi ke gaya cool-nya) Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

_###_

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**

**And **

_With cursed doll, and bloodstone,_

**Rinne der Marionettenspieler**


	25. Chapter 22

**Your Black Wings**

**Chapter 22 : Sad Story in Your Past**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi, 'Sebasuchan Mikaerisu' dan 'Ciel Phantomhive (a. k. a. Priscilla Phantomhive dalam fic ini)' bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Yana Toboso sensei.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, tidak nyambung, jelek, ada—uhm, FemCiel, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

**Note** : Yang diitalic adalah flashback.

**Pair in This Chapter** : GgioSoi, slight GgioApache

Gomen ne, atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Udah 6 bulan saya keserang WB parah, baru sekarang bisa dilanjut. TwT. Semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah lama menunggu fic ini update, karena itu saya aktifkan TRIPLE UPDATE. Selamat membaca ya! Don't Forget to Review!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Keranjang berisi kue _Strawberry Short Cake_-nya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Bola mata _azure_-nya membulat sempurna, sementara kedua tangannya menekap mulutnya.

"Ti, tidak mungkin!" desisnya tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tepatnya pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. "Sebastian? !"

Suchan yang berdiri di depan gadis berambut biru tua keabu-abuan itu juga tak mampu menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. "Ciel... Kau? ! Kenapa ada di sini? Dan... penampilan macam apa itu?" tanya Suchan seraya mendekat ke arah Priscilla. Darah di tubuhnya berdesir aneh. Aneh karena bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang dikangeninya, tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Priscilla mundur selangkah demi selangkah setiap kali _butler_ iblis itu bergerak mendekatinya. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya histeris.

"Ciel... Saya..."

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" bentak gadis itu kasar. Suchan menghentikan langkahnya, mata _ruby_-nya menatap sosok gadis belia yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ciel..." panggil Suchan lembut.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" Priscilla kembali meraung. Rahang kecilnya nampak mengeras, sementara bulir-bulir bening mulai turun di pipinya yang putih mulus. Suchan kembali menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan iba. Lama mereka berdua dalam diam, hingga gadis kecil itu berkata.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu?" Suchan refleks menatap lurus ke arah gadis kecil itu, meski yang bersangkutan masih menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengatur emosinya yang masih meledak-ledak karena _shock_. "Padahal kupikir dengan menjalani hidupku yang sekarang ini, aku tak akan lagi bertemu dnganmu. Tapi... KENAPA? !"

Baru saja Suchan akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Hichigo datang ke tempat itu dan menanyakan pada mereka berdua. "Suchan? Priscilla? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini dan berteriak-teriak?"

"Tuan Shirosaki, dia ini..." belum sempat Suchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Priscilla telah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan membuka portal untuk menuju dunia manusia.

"Priscilla!" seru Hichigo, berusaha untuk mencegah gadis kecil itu pergi. Sayangnya, terlambat! Mata kuning Hichigo menatap geram ke arah Suchan yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Iblis berperingkat dua itu segera menghampiri Suchan dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja _butler_ iblis itu. "Suchan! Aku sudah bilang padamu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam, kan? Tapi kenapa kau melanggar?" hardiknya marah.

Suchan memasang tampang _innocent_-nya dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Saya tidak berbuat macam-macam, kok! Tadi... dia sendiri yang datang ke ruangan ini. Saya tidak bisa melarangnya, kan? Lagipula saya tidak tahu kalau yang datang itu Tuan Muda Ciel."

"Namanya Priscilla, _baka_! Dan dia itu bukan 'Tuan Muda'-mu, _aho_!" sergah Hichigo jengkel. Wah, wah, dalam satu percakapan saja sudah keluar dua kata hinaan! Benar-benar tak tahu etika.

Suchan menghela nafas pendek. Dia melepaskan tangan Hichigo yang masih mencengkeram kerah kemejanya.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi... bisakah Anda jelaskan," Suchan berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Hichigo menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia mengeluh keras. Benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia paling sebal kalau disuruh menceritakan segala sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, seperti asal-usul gadis yang ia sukai itu.

"Kenapa kau nggak tanya saja sama Tuan Aizen? Beliau kan' orang yang paling dekat dengan Priscilla! Beliau pasti tahu banyak tentang dia," saran Hichigo akhirnya setelah berpikir sekian lama.

Suchan menimbang-nimbang usulan yang baru saja dilontarkan iblis berpenampilan serba putih itu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya sang _Quatro Diablo_ menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan saya tanyakan pada Tuan Aizen," ucap Suchan pelan, ada nada pasrah dalam suaranya. Hichigo nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Tapi, temani saya ya, Tuan Shirosaki."

Hichigo serasa membatu di tempat seketika. Iblis berpenampilan serba putih dan bermata kuning itu menatap angker ke arah Suchan. Dan memberi tatapan '_kenapa __**gue**__ mesti ngikut sama __**loe**__?_' kepada iblis berpenampilan _butler_ yang ada di depannya. Suchan tersenyum tipis dan berseru dengan polosnya.

"Yaah, setidaknya kalau saya diapa-apakan sama Tuan Aizen kan' ada teman buat mati bareng!"

Sekali lagi Hichigo benar-benar merasa ingin mengunyah _Quatro Diablo_ itu hidup-hidup!

"Kalau aku tak ingat kau ini anak buah kesayangannya Tuan Aizen, kau sudah kusate buat makan malamku, Suchan!" gerutu Hichigo jengkel.

Suchan yang jadi 'tersangka utama' dalam masalah ini, malah cengar-cengir gaje. Nampaknya ia senang sekali menggoda Segunda Diablo itu, dan sepertinya ia juga lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya tengah dilanda kesedihan karena bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Sekali lagi catat. DISAYANGI dan bukannya DICINTAI. Suchan pernah menyatakan pada Aizen sebelumnya kalau dia itu 'normal' dan bukannya _gay_, jadi tak mungkin dia mencintai seorang LELAKI.

Hichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berujar pada Suchan yang ada di belakangnya. "Jangan melamun saja! Ayo, cepat ikut aku! Dasar Kecebong Hanyut!"

Suchan segera mengikuti langkah kaki Hichigo menuju kamar pribadi Aizen. Mungkin dengan bertanya pada _Demon Lord_ yang memungutnya, dia akan tahu banyak hal mengenai gadis misterius yang ada di depannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Kedua iblis berbeda peringkat itu terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar dan membuka pintunya. Saat Hichigo membuka pintu itu, tampaklah sebuah ruangan berbentuk oval dengan 2 buah rak buku di sisi ruangan. Berbagai buku-buku yang kelihatannya sulit berjejer rapi di dalam rak itu.

Hichigo memanggil penguasa kastil neraka yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruangan itu dengan sopan. "Tuan Aizen, ini saya Hichigo Shirosaki dan Sebasuchan Mikaerisu datang untuk menghadap Anda."

Aizen segera menutup buku menarik yang sedang dibacanya, dan menatap lurus ke arah suara itu berasal. Alis pria berambut coklat itu mengernyit heran. "Ada apa gerangan kalian berdua ke tempatku?Bukankah aku tidak memanggil kalian berdua?"

Hichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Eeeng, _etooo_... sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan..." ucap Hichigo memulai pembicaraan. Ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya, dan Aizen jelas menangkap sinyal aneh dari anak buah yang diandalkannya dalam penyerangan itu.

"Bicaralah yang benar, Hichigo. Aku tak paham dengan maksudmu," tukas Aizen masih dengan alis mengernyit. Dahinya yang mulus terlipat-lipat saking bingungnya.

Karena Hichigo masih bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakannya pada sang penguasa kastil neraka, maka Suchan segera menyela. "Saya ingin menanyakan tentang gadis cilik... bernama Priscilla, Tuan Aizen."

Aura iblis Aizen meingkat seketika, dan membuat seisi ruangan itu terasa sesak. Hichigo yang menangkap gelagat kurang baik dari sang penguasa, segera menengahi. "Kami hanya ingin tahu asal-usul gadis itu, Tuan. Jika Anda keberatan, tidak usah diceritakan!" seru Hichigo takut-takut.

Tekanan aura iblis Aizen perlahan melunak. Tubuh tinggi dengan postur sedang itu diajaknya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Iris coklatnya menatap lurus ke arah iris _ruby_ dan _citrine_ secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Dia bernama Priscilla Phantomhive," Aizen berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan mata coklatnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "Inkarnasi dari Earl Ciel Phantomhive, sekaligus _Decima Diablo_ yang baru. Menggantikan posisi Yammy Riyalgo di jajaran pasukan iblisku." Aizen kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyesap teh hijau yang ada di mejanya dengan keanggunan seorang aristokrat. "Sekaligus roh manusia terakhir yang kau makan. Benar kan, Suchan?" tanya Aizen seraya menatap tajam ke arah permata _ruby_ milik iblis berpenampilan _butler_ itu.

"Saya tidak akan menyangkal, Tuan," jawab Suchan pelan. Nada bicaranya tetap tenang, meskipun diberi tekanan begitu berat oleh Tuannya sendiri. "Dan sudah merupakan tanggung jawab saya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Anda dengan jujur."

Aizen tersenyum nista. "Jika benar begitu, apakah kau juga akan mengakui kalau sebenarnya kau ada _affair_ dengan gadis cilik kesayanganku itu?"

Alis Suchan mengernyit. "_Affair_? Maksud Tuan?"

Aizen membuang nafas cepat. "Tak usah berpura-pura, Suchan. Aku tahu kalau hampir setiap saat gadis-ku itu memikirkanmu. Bukankah kalian mangadakan pertemuan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Jangan asal menuduh, Tuan!" seru Suchan membela diri. Tak tahan lagi dengan segala tuduhan tak berdasar yang dilontarkan oleh pria berambut coklat itu. "Saya baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau saya sering bertemu dengannya?"

Aizen tertawa pelan. "Kupikir wajah sepertimu itu bukan tipe orang pemarah. Ternyata dalam sikap kalemmu, tersembunyi 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan ya, Suchan." Mata merah Suchan menatap tajam ke arah pria bermata coklat itu. "Lalu, apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Suchan?" tanya Aizen lagi, penuh nada intimidasi.

"Sebenarnya, tadi saya bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Dia datang ke ruang perawatan saya, bermaksud untuk menjenguk saya. Tapi, saya tidak tahu kalau yang datang itu adalah inkarnasi dari Ciel," Suchan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya ingin tahu banyak hal tentangnya, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya hal itu padanya. Sebab, dia langsung lari ke dalam portal setelah bertemu dengan saya. Rupanya dia sangat _shock_, dan tak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada di depannya."

Aizen tersenyum samar. "Sudah kuduga, hal seperti ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Fuuuhh, kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau kalian berdua harus mencarinya di dunia manusia. Karena dia adalah gadis yang sangat berharga untukku. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Yes, my lord_," sahut Suchan sopan seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan tangan kiri di balik punggungnya. "Akan saya usahakan Nona Priscilla kembali ke pangkuan Anda," ucap Suchan seraya tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan berusaha mencarinya, Tuan Aizen. Karena bagaimanapun dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," ujar Hichigo dibarengi helaan nafasnya yang khas.

"Laksanakan segera!" titah Aizen tak sabar.

Setelah keduanya memberi penghormatan. Kedua iblis berbeda peringkat itu segera membuka portal menuju dunia manusia dan menghilang dalam gerakan yang tak tertangkap oleh mata. Aizen mendengus kesal seraya menatap ke arah perginya kedua anak bahnya itu.

"Apakah kau masih menyimpan kenangan pahit itu dalam hatimu, Priscilla? Padahal aku selalu ada untukmu. Tak bisakah hanya aku saja yang ada di hatimu?" gumam Aizen perlahan, seolah ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Selarik perih tergores di hatinya. Api cemburu bergolak-golak di sana. Cemburu pada seorang pria yang disangkanya akan merebut gadisnya dari sisinya, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Keesokan harinya... Ggio dan Soifon berjalan-jalan ke tengah kota. Mereka bermaksud melepas penat yang menghimpit dada, dan ingin _refreshing_ dari pertempuran yang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sesekali mereka menatap ke arah pohon _momiji_ yang terus-menerus menggugurkan daunnya di tepian-tepian jalan yang mereka lalui. Pemandangan yang khas di Jepang saat musim gugur.

Meski sudah memasuki akhir November, tapi udara terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan Ggio bisa melihat uap putih dari hembusan nafasnya. Tapi, itu tak menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk meluangkan waktu mereka untuk berjalan-jalan di kota.

"Rasanya tenang sekali, ya? Rasanya hampir nggak percaya kalau sebentar lagi kita akan berhadapan dengan Raja Iblis Aizen," komentar Ggio saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kota.

"Ya, kadang ketenangan ini membuat kita lupa kalau kita ini adalah Pencabut Nyawa. Dari kemarin saja kita terus-menerus melakukan pekerjaan kita seperti biasa, kan? Mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang sudah dijadwalkan mati?" tanya Soifon penasaran.

Ggio tergelak. "Hahahaha, memangnya kau berharap apa dari pekerjaan kita? Libur selama seminggu penuh tanpa mencabut nyawa manusia? Itu sungguh tidak mungkin!"

Soifon menjitak kepalanya perlahan. Ia hanya bermaksud menggoda Ggio, dan pria bermata emas itu sudah tahu perilaku Soifon kalau sedang berdua saja dengannya. Mereka menelusuri jalan-jalan di kota itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Tunggulah... Ggio! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," bisik siluet bayangan itu dan dia pergi secepat kilat sebelum kehadirannya disadari oleh pemuda bermata emas itu.

Mendadak Ggio merasakan firasat buruk. Pemuda bermata emas itu menoleh ke arah ia merasakan firasat itu. Sayangnya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

'_Rupanya hanya perasaanku saja,_' batin Ggio masih tetap menatap curiga ke arah yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Soifon ingin tahu.

"Tidak, tadi aku merasakan ada seseorang di situ," jawab Ggio jujur.

Soifon memicingkan matanya, mempertegas penglihatannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ggio. "Tak ada orang di sana," komentar gadis itu setelah melihat sekeliling tempat itu dengan seksama.

Ggio menghela nafas. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Belakangan ini, aku sering berpikiran yang macam-macam. Aku juga mulai bermimpi buruk belakangan ini," kata Ggio pelan.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Soifon penasaran.

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Entahlah, aku tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Soifon mencebikkan wajahnya, dan berseru kesal. "Pasti mimpi cewek! Iya, kan? Kamu mimpi cewek cantik dan sedang berpose seksi, ya?"

"Bukan, kok! Sungguh!" elak Ggio seraya mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Eh, kalau mimpi cewek sih, iya. Tapi, bukan mimpi cewek berpose seksi." Ggio berhenti sejenak. Nampaknya ia tengah berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ingatan masa lalu yang sempat hilang, tapi dia lupa tentang apa itu sebenarnya. "Rasanya seperti... cewek muda yang sedang... sekarat," ucap Ggio ragu.

"Cewek sekarat? Mimpi firasat tentang manusia yang akan kau jemput beberapa hari lagi?" Soifon mencoba menerka apa maksud dari mimpi yang dialami oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sekali lagi, pemuda berambut gelap berkepang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya bukan tentang manusia yang akan kujemput beberapa hari lagi. Mimpi itu berasa begitu nyata. Seolah, aku ada di sana dan mencabut nyawanya."

"Apakah kau melihat dirimu yang mencabut nyawa gadis itu?" tanya Soifon lagi. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran begitu menguasainya hari ini, dan entah kenapa... ada selarik perih tergores di dadanya.

"_Nope_. Bukan aku yang mencabut nyawa gadis itu," jawab Ggio lirih. Hampir tak terdengar. Soifon sampai harus memasang telinganya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk bisa mendengar ucapan Ggio itu.

"Lalu?" kejar Soifon tak sabar.

Ggio mendadak gelisah. Sungguh, ia tak tahu secara jelas apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Wajah gadis itu begitu kabur, dan siluet benda tajam yang memotong rantai karma gadis itu... AAAGGGHH! Ggio benar-benar tak tahan untuk memikirkan itu semua. Ingatan-ingatan yang ia kubur dalam-dalam terasa begitu menyesakkan otaknya, dan itu membuatnya sangat stres.

Soifon segera sadar kalau sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia harus segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Pencabut Nyawa bermata emas itu relaks dan sedikit melupakan beban pikirannya. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu dan tertumbuk pada sebuah toko.

'_Itu dia!_' seru Soifon girang dalam hati. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis berkepang dua itu segera menarik tangan Ggio.

"Eh, eh, kita mau ke mana, Soi?" tanya Ggio heran.

"Ayo, kita ke sana! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu rileks!" jawab Soifon dengan riangnya.

Ggio mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan untuknya. Tapi, dia memilih untuk diam dan tak banyak bertanya. Ia percaya, alau gadis itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik baginya.

Setibanya mereka di tempat yang dimaksud... "Toko roti?" Ggio kembali mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya! Mungkin saja di toko ini ada roti yang bisa mengusir kegelisahanmu itu!" seru Soifon masih dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kita memang tak punya rasa lapar, tapi bukan berarti kita harus selalu memakan sesuatu yang kita temui, kan?" tanya Ggio bingung.

"Sudahlah! Pilih saja roti yang kau suka! Aku yakin setelah memakannya, kau pasti akan bersemangat kembali!" jawab Soifon tak peduli.

Ggio akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah!" ujarnya pasrah. Dia berjalan ke arah etalase tempat roti-roti dipajang. "Humm, pilih yang mana, ya?" gumam Ggio seraya melihat-lihat jenis roti yang di pajang di etalase itu.

Toko roti _The Espada's_ yang mereka kunjungi menjual berbagai macam roti dari seluruh negara dunia. Tak hanya roti, kue-kue tradisional dan aneka _cake_ juga dijual di sana. _Cheese Cake, Muffin, Pai Apel, Black Forest, Croissant, Baguette_... semuanya terpajang dengan apik di etalase toko itu. Bentuk yang cantik, bau yang menggiurkan, dan warna-warna yang menarik membuat air liur Ggio serasa mau menetes.

"Cepat pilih!" omel Soifon tak sabar.

"Habis semuanya enak, sih!" tukas Ggio seraya menjilat bibir.

Soifon jadi semakin jengkel dibuatnya. "Kalau begitu, beli saja semua yang kau suka!" titahnya tak sabar.

"Boleh, nih?" tanya Ggio dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, boleh," jawab Soifon dibarengi helaan nafas khasnya. "Tapi, bayar pakai uang sendiri, ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa, deh!" tukas Ggio ceria. "Waah, pilih yang mana, yaaaa?"

Mata emasnya melihat-lihat roti yang akan dia beli. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada dua buah objek. Sinar matanya yang semula ceria, kembali meredup seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Maaf, saya beli ini dan ini," tunjuk Ggio pada dua jenis roti yang akan ia beli dengan tidak bersemangat.

Pelayan toko itu segera menjapit roti–roti yang dipesan oleh Ggio dan membungkusnya dengan kotak yang sangat cantik. Pelayan itu menata roti-roti itu dengan sangat rapi dan apik, membuat Soifon terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

Setelah selesai membayar, mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu. Ggio memeriksa isi kotak roti yang ia beli tadi, dan tersenyum sedih saat menatap isinya. _Butter roll_ dan _Kouign Amann_. Entah kenapa, melihat kedua jenis roti itu membuat pikirannya kembali melayang jauh. Kembali ke ingatan... yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lama. Ingatan, yang benar-benar ingin dilupakannya seumur hidup. Dan ia tak pernah berharap dirinya bisa mengingat hal itu lagi, sampai kapanpun...

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

**Ggio's POV**

_Ini salah. Semua ini salah dari awal. _

_Aku menatap Apache dari kejauhan. Rambut biru safirnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari. Kulit putih mulusnya dilindungi oleh bayang-bayang pohon __**maple**__ yang ditanam di pinggir __**bakery**__. Celemek putih berenda yang diikat di pinggangnya yang mungil kini belepotan dengan krim kacang dan cokelat. Ia melangkah melewati kursi-kursi besi di sekitarnya dengan begitu ringan, seolah ia punya sayap di punggungnya._

_Apache adalah anak seorang tukang roti di Champ Elysees. Apache adalah teman manusiaku yang tidak tahu apapun tentang identitas asliku. Apache adalah wanita yang kucintai._

_Sekali lagi kutatap Apache melenggang ke luar bakery dan menata __**butter roll**__ di etalase kecil. Aroma manis __**butter roll**__ yang baru dipanggangnya mengusik hidungku. Kulit cokelatnya berkilat dan mengepulkan asap hangat. Aku memang tidak memiliki rasa lapar. Tapi __**butter roll**__ buatan Apache selalu berhasil menggoda mulutku untuk mencoba melahapnya._

_Aku berdiri menantang angin yang berhembus dan sayap hitamku kubentangkan. Kubiarkan diriku terjatuh dari ketinggian 15 kaki—dari puncak gedung Grand Lafayette—dan membiarkan sayap-sayapku mengepak perlahan. Aku pun membiarkan rambut gelapku yang dikepang pendek bergoyang terkena hempasan angin dan terakhir... aku membiarkan kedua kakiku menyentuh tanah tanpa suara. Apache terlonjak kaget ketika kutepuk pundaknya._

"_Ggio! Kau mengagetkanku! Mau beli __**butter roll**__ seperti biasa, ya?" tanyanya ramah. _

_Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, Apache. Tak usah dimasukan ke dalam kotak. Bungkus saja dengan tisu, akan kumakan sambil berjalan."_

_Apache menjapit dua __**butter roll**__ dan menyimpannya di baki plastik. "Tunggu sebentar, ya!". Ia masuk lagi kedalam __**bakery**__ dan membungkus dua __**butter roll**__ pesananku dengan kertas tisu. Aku berjalan menelusuri sisi __**bakery**__, dan dari kaca transparan, kulihat para pekerjanya sedang membuat kue yang tak asing lagi untukku. Kue tradisional daerah Breton yang adonannya dipenuhi dengan gula dan mentega. _

"_Ini!" Apache menyerahkan dua buah __**butter roll**__ dalam dua bungkus kertas tisu dan menolak uang __**euro**__ yang kuberikan padanya. "Tenang saja, ini gratis untukmu. Kau kan sudah membantu membawakan belanjaanku kemarin!" serunya sambil–lagi-lagi–memamerkan senyuman manis yang selalu bisa membuat hatiku luruh._

"_Terima kasih," Aku mengambil __**butter roll**__ itu dan menunjuk kaca transparan yang menunjukkan aktifitas para __**chef de pâtisserie**__ sedang memanggang kue yang harum. "Kalian sedang membuat __**Kouign Amann**__, ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Asal kau tahu saja, __**Kouign Amann**__ adalah roti terenak yang pernah kumakan. Di dalamnya terdapat semacam puding yang manis dan lembut. Dan kurasa tak berlebihan jika aku mengatakannya sebagai 'roti isi gula-gula yang paling istimewa'._

_Apache mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk dan menjawab riang. "Ya. Itu kan andalan __**bakery**__ kami. Kemarin Ibu menemukan resep baru yang kurasa akan sangat disukai pelanggan kami. Rencananya, __**Kouign Amann special recipe**__ ini baru akan __**launching**__ pas jam makan siang nanti. Mau kubungkuskan juga?"_

_Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Dua buah __**butter roll**__ sudah cukup untuk sarapan."_

"_Apache, bisakah kau membantuku di dalam?"seru seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari dalam __**bakery**__. Ia ibu Apache, Madame Cirucci Sanderwicci._

"_**Bonjour**__, __**Madame**__,"sapaku._

_Madame Sanderwicci, wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut ungu ikal itu menoleh dan membalas salamku sambil tersenyum. "__**Bonjour**__, Ggio. Terima kasih sudah membantu Apache kemarin. Apa kau akan memakan __**butter roll**__ itu untuk sarapan?" tanyanya sambil melirik __**butter roll**__ di tangan kananku._

"_Iya, __**Madame**__."_

_Madame Sanderwicci menggeleng, "Anak-anak zaman sekarang makannya sedikit sekali. Apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan pada tubuh kurus kalian? Ya sudahlah, kalau kau rasa cukup. Maafkan aku Ggio, sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu sarapan, tapi banyak sekali pelanggan pagi ini. Sampai jumpa nanti, ya! Apache, kutunggu kau di dalam," Lalu ia segera memasuki __**bakery**__ dan bergegas menuju dapur._

_Tiba-tiba Apache mengambil tanganku yang bebas dan menyerahkan kopi hangat dalam gelas kertas. Aroma kopi robusta yang kental menguar dari dalam, menggoda untuk segera diteguk._

"_Untuk menghangatkanmu!" serunya._

_Suara Madame Sanderwicci terdengar dari dalam __**bakery**__, memanggilnya._

"_Iya, Ibu! Maaf Ggio, aku harus membantu Ibu. Sampai jumpa nanti!" serunya sambil masuk kedalam __**bakery**__._

_Aku diam terpaku diluar, menatap sosoknya yang dengan sabar dan ramah melayani seorang ibu dan anak perempuannya yang rewel. Aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara pagi Paris yang segar. Kunikmati tiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan ketika kakiku melangkah melewati Sungai Seine. _

_Saat menyusuri jalanan di sekitar taman, aku memberikan __**butter roll**__ dan kopiku pada orang tua tunawisma yang sedang tidur di pinggir jalan. Kusunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirku dan kutatap __**bakery**__ tempat Apache tinggal. Mata emasku berkilat bahagia. Aku ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini selamanya. _

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

_Serpihan cahaya menghilang ke angkasa di hadapanku. Roh pria yang baru saja kucabut nyawanya sudah kukirim ke tempat yang semestinya. Kuhapus peluh yang membasahi keningku. Angin menggerakkan tiap helai bulu di kedua sayap hitamku._

_Aku menarik napas panjang dan menikmati tiap udara yang mengalir melwati hidungku. Aku paling menyukai udara Paris, selalu membantuku kalau perasaanku sedang kacau. Mungkin sudah tercemar disana sini, tapi aromanya yang khas tak pernah bisa kuhilangkan dari benakku. Mereka bilang aku sudah kecanduan, dan kurasa mereka benar._

_Aku pergi mencari tempat yang sepi, agar sayapku bisa segera kumasukkan kembali, dan aku tak perlu muncul mendadak di depan orang ramai, ketika sesosok pria dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, muncul di hadapanku._

"_Tugas yang agak sulit rupanya, Ggio?" tanyanya, setelah melihatku bermandi keringat._

_Aku menatap Kenpachi—nama pria itu—dengan kesal. "Pria itu mabuk dan menusuk temannya. Lalu ia menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Sudah pasti ia histeris, ia bahkan mencoba menghajarku tadi. Aku harus berkelit dan memitingnya sambil berusaha memotong tali kehidupannya. Ada bagian yang terdengar mudah bagimu?"_

_Kenpachi menyeringai senang. "Itulah yang membuat tugas kita yang bersayap hitam lebih menarik. Bukankah tadi kau ditemani Isane?"_

"_Tugas Isane lebih mudah," jawabku sambil mencuci muka di pancuran air di dekat situ. "Dia bertugas membawa roh temannya si pemabuk. Rohnya hanya menanyakan beberapa hal sebelum dikirim Isane. Tugas Pencabut Nyawa bersayap putih memang lebih enak!" sungutku kesal. _

"_Ya, tapi tidak seru," ujar Kenpachi sambil meniup debu dari sela kuku-kukunya._

_Aku duduk di bangku taman sebelah pancuran dan merebahkan diri sambil menutup mata emasku, mencoba menikmati udara Paris yang sangat kusukai. Angin bertiup pelan dan mengeringkan air di wajahku. Rasa dinginnya benar-benar membuatku nyaman. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Kenpachi?"_

_Pria bertubuh besar itu duduk di sebelahku, menyerahkan secarik kertas ke hadapanku. "Tugas berikutnya, dua jam lagi."_

_Kurenggut kertas itu dari tangan Kenpachi, dan baru kubuka kedua mataku ketika kertas itu tepat berada di hadapanku. Mata emasku terbelalak lebar. Aku langsung terduduk tegak dan menatap Kenpachi tak percaya. "Aku benar-benar harus mengambil nyawanya? ! HARUS? !"_

_Kenpachi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tentu saja. Penjelasannya ada di belakang, seperti biasa. Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ingat! Dua jam lagi, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Kau tahu peraturannya. Aku pergi dulu, masih harus memberi tugas pada yang lain."_

_Sayap Kenpachi terbentang dan ia dengan cepat menghilang ke angkasa. Meninggalkanku terduduk lemas, tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

_Satu jam lima puluh lima menit kemudian, aku terdiam di depan __**bakery**__ milik kelurga Sanderwicci. Sayapku mengepak dan membawaku ke lantai dua, ke lantai pribadi pemiliknya. Tubuhku menembus dinding bata di luar dan dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar dengan kertas pelapis dinding berwarna jingga yang kusam. Seorang wanita tertidur di tempat tidur kecil di sudut. Celemek yang biasa ia kenakan, tergantung di dinding. Aku melirik jam saku yang tergantung di leherku. Dua menit lagi. _

_Aku menghampiri sisi tempat tidur. Aku melihat wanita yang sedang terengah-engah berusaha bernapas dan akhirnya mengeluarkan batuk darah dengan tatapan nanar. Nampaknya ia berusaha menahan penyakitnya selama ini. Aku kembali menatap jam saku-ku dengan enggan. Empat puluh lima detik lagi. _

_Telapak tanganku bersinar, dan ketika kuacungkan tanganku ke udara, kupanggil __**wakizashi**__-ku, senjata untuk memotong tali kehidupan. __**Wakizashi**__ itu muncul di udara, perlahan, serpihan demi serpihan mulai menyatu dan membentuk __**wakizashi**__ yang utuh. Kugenggam erat gagangnya dan kuayunkan __**wakizashi**__ itu menghadap ke depan._

_Aku menekan udara, tepat di atas tubuh wanita itu. Ia mengerang sedikit, tapi tetap tidak sadar bahwa sepotong rantai berkarat kini menghubungkan roh dan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan batuk darah. Aku semakin berharap waktu cepat berjalan, karena aku tak sanggup melihatnya begitu menderita. _

_Tiga…dua…satu…_

_Rantai kupotong dengan __**wakizashi**__ di tanganku, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka. _

"_Ibu, aku membawakan teh hangat dan o…"_

_**PRANG**__!_

_Apache menjatuhkan cangkir putih yang dibawanya ketika ia melihatku. Mata berbeda warnanya yang biasanya menatapku lembut, kini terbelalak ketakutan._

"_IBU! Ggio, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Apache berlari menuju ranjang ibunya dan bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur. Sudah terlambat. Roh Madame Sanderwicci menjerit kencang, meminta agar dirinya diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Tapi entah bagaimana, rasa terkejut yang melandaku berhasil menutup kedua telingaku dan aku hanya mendengar sayup-sayup jeritannya._

"_Kau... kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku setengah gemetar._

_Apache menatapku dengan mata—yang berbeda warna antara kiri dan kanannya itu—yang bersimbah air mata. "Tentu aku bisa melihatmu! Aku tahu kau sering melihat kami setiap pagi dari puncak Lafayette! Aku selalu melihat bayangan sayap hitam di punggungmu!" Apache terdiam sebentar untuk menarik napas dan akhirnya berteriak sekali lagi, "Aku tahu kau ini __**apa**__! "_

_Napasku seakan terhenti. Segala upaya yang kulakukan untuk mennyembunyikan identitasku, percuma rupanya. Apache sudah tahu siapa aku ini. Dan ia tidak takut padaku, tetap tersenyum padaku, tetap memberiku roti setiap pagi._

"_Ggio... kumohon… kembalikan Ibu… aku tak bisa hidup sendiri… kumohon Ggio…" Apache kini memeluk kedua kakiku, memohon sambil membasahi celana panjang hitamku dengan airmatanya. "Atau kau tukar saja nyawa kami… Bawalah aku, menggantikan Ibu... Ggio, kumohon…"_

_Aku melompat cepat ke belakang, menghindari Apache. Kuarahkan telapak tanganku ke roh Madame Sanderwicci yang masih terus menjerit, memekakkan telinga. Kini tubuhnya bercahaya, dan pecah menjadi ratusan keping cahaya, yang dengan cepat menghilang di tengah kegelapan._

_Aku berusaha membuka mulutku, menekan segala emosi yang menghantam dadaku, berusaha menjelaskan perihal kematian ibu dari gadis manusia yang kucintai ini, "Manusia tak boleh ikut campur urusan hidup dan mati, Apache. Ibumu ditakdirkan mati pada malam ini karena…"_

_Tapi Apache menutup kedua telinganya dan menjerit. "Tidak! TIDAK! Aku tak mau dengar! Kembalikan ibuku, Ggio! AKU MAU IBUKU!"_

_Kejadian berikutnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Aku baru akan berlari untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya, ketika sepotong rantai keluar dari tubuh Apache, memisahkan roh dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh manusia Apache tergeletak lemas, sementara rohnya terus menangis tanpa sadar akan perubahan yang baru saja terjadi._

_Sebuah tombak hitam mengayun turun, memotong rantai dari tubuh Apache. Tubuh rohnya bercahaya—dan sambil menangis memanggil ibunya—roh Apache menghilang perlahan, sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat sama sekali._

_Aku berdiri terpaku, menatap si pemilik tombak, yang masih berdiri di depanku, di depan tubuh kosong Apache. Dia Ulquiorra, teman sesama Pencabut Nyawaku._

"_Lemah jantung sejak lahir. Jantung gadis ini tidak kuat menahan emosi, karena melihat ibunya meninggal," Ulquiorra ganti menatapku. Mata __**emerald**__-nya nampak menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada semacam... perasaan bersalah di pantulan matanya itu. "Kita bertugas pada saat yang sama. Untung aku tak perlu mengurus ibunya juga."_

_Ia berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri. Ketika ia melewatiku, ia berkata. " Mencintai manusia tidak pernah berakhir baik, Ggio. Kita tak boleh punya kontak emosi sedikitpun pada manusia. Aturan itu dibuat untuk kebaikan semuanya. Kurasa kejadian hari ini bisa jadi satu pelajaran berharga untukmu."_

_Sesampainya di depan jendela, ia membentangkan sayap dan terbang keluar._

_Aku masih di kamar ini, menggenggam pedang pendekku, menatap tubuh gadis yang pernah kucintai, mengingat senyuman hangatnya yang selalu menjadi suntikan semangatku, mengingat roti hangat yang selalu diberikannya tiap pagi. Meneteskan air mataku yang pertama dan terakhir._

_Sudah kukatakan ini semua salah dari awal. Karena itu aku memutuskan, bahwa aku... Tak mau lagi berurusan dengan manusia. Aku ingin agar semua kenangan pahit ini tertutup selama-lamanya, dan bila perlu... Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Sampai kapan pun..._

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

**Normal POV**

"Ggio? Ggio?" Soifon mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ggio, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"Eh, iya? Ada apa, Soi?" tanyanya kikuk.

Mata abu-abu Soifon memancarkan perasaan heran pada pemuda berkepang pendek itu. Ia pun bertanya padanya. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa tadi? Wajahmu tampak begitu menderita."

Jantung Ggio serasa berhenti berdetak seketika. '_Jadi... ia memperhatikanku saat memori beberapa puluh tahun silam itu terbayang di kepalaku? Gawat!_' pikirnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Soifon.

"Menderita? Aku? Masa, sih?" jawab Ggio sambil tertawa pelan. Tawa palsu untuk menyembunyikan kegalauan hati yang sempat merayap di hati sanubarinya.

Soifon menangkap adanya kebohongan dalam sikap Ggio. Dengan secepat kilat, tangannya telah memegangi bahu pemuda bermata emas itu dan berkata padanya dengan nada setengah mendesak.

"Kau bohong, Ggio! Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tak ada yang kusembunyikan!" jawab Ggio ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Soifon, agar gadis itu tak melihat raut wajahnya yang memalukan saat ini. Tapi dengan cepat Soifon segera menahan kepala pemuda itu agar memperlihatkan wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Soifon karena ia melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Ggio.

"Kau bohong..." ucap Soifon pelan. "Wajahmu itu berkata kalau kau sedang bersedih. Kau menderita karena kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Kenapa kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku, Ggio!" teriak Soifon marah.

Ia begitu marah, dan kesal karena pemuda itu berani menyembunyikan kesedihan dan tak mau menceritakan padanya. Padahal selama ini, hanya Ggio-lah yang ia percaya. Tapi, kenapa Ggio tak mau mempercayainya?

Ggio menundukkan kepalanya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata pada gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu dengan suara yang amat sangat parau. "Aku bukannya tak mau menceritakannya padamu," Ggio terhenti lagi, wajahnya nampak sangat menderita. "Tapi, aku sendiri sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya. Agar aku tak lagi merasakan penderitaan, karena ditinggal oleh orang yang kusayangi."

Gadis itu mendengarkan ucapan Ggio dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tahu kalau memaksa seseorang untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya itu salah, tapi... dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dialami oleh Ggio waktu itu. Karena itu, gadis berambut biru tua itu mengajak pemuda berambut gelap berkepang itu duduk di bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari pusat pertokoan.

"Kau bebas bercerita di sini," kata Soifon pelan. Meski terdengar biasa saja, namun ada nada perintah di dalam kalimat itu. Gadis Pencabut Nyawa berambut biru tua berkepang itu melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu kalimat-kalimat yang dia inginkan keluar dari mulut Ggio.

Ggio menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mata emasnya menatap lurus ke arah iris abu-abu Soifon. Haruskah dia menceritakan semuanya pada gadis ini? Apakah dia tak akan cemburu? Tapi...

"Dulu... aku pernah suka pada seorang gadis manusia," tanpa sadar, mulut Ggio mengeluarkan suara. Soifon mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Aku tahu kalau seorang Pencabut Nyawa tak boleh menjalin hubungan batin dengan manusia, tapi waktu itu... Aku terpesona dengan kebaikan hatinya, dan juga senyum manisnya yang tulus. Berada di dekatnya, aku merasa nyaman. Aku selalu bersemangat bila ada di dekatnya," Ggio berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi, hari itu... semuanya berubah."

"Berubah?" tanya Soifon tak paham. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat itu? Kekasihmu itu meningal, dan kau yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawanya?"

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Meski dia meninggal di depan mataku, bukan itu yang menyebabkan semuanya berubah."

"Lalu?" kejar Soifon penasaran.

"Hari itu, aku ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa ibunya Apache. Aku tahu itu berat, tapi aku terpaksa menjalaninya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang, karena bagaimanapun... dia ibu dari wanita yang kucintai," Ggio berhenti lagi. Nafasnya semakin tak teratur. Rupanya sambil menceritakan hal itu pada Soifon, ia berusaha untuk menahan gejolak perasaannya yang membuncah di dadanya. "Kupikir, aku bisa meyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat tanpa ada hambatan. Tapi, aku salah. Aku salah, karena tepat pada saat aku mencabut nyawa ibunya Apache, gadis dengan bola mata berbeda itu memergokiku. Dan dia histeris."

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan kekasihmu itu meninggal? Bunuh diri karena ditinggal ibunya? Itu kan bisa membuatnya mati sesat dan akan dihukum di neraka selama-lamanya!" ujar Soifon tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"APACHE BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU! DIA MEMANG LABIL, TAPI DIA TAK AKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH MACAM BUNUH DIRI!" Ggio membentak Soifon. Ada mendung menggelayut di pelupuk matanya, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kan tidak tahu! Jadi, wajarlah aku menduga seperti itu!" tukas Soifon, berusaha membela diri.

Ggio sudah kembali tenang, meski nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena menahan perasaan. Pemuda berambut gelap itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia histeris, karena ibunya meninggal. Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan rohnya ke tubuh aslinya, tapi aku tak bisa mengabulkannya. Karena ibunya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal pada hari itu. TBC akut sudah menggerogotinya sejak lama, dan Apache tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Dia menangis, dan menjerit histeris. Waktu itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba Apache roboh dan dia berubah menjadi roh. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya, tapi... tapi Ulquiorra menahanku, dan dia..." Ggio nampak sangat bingung untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, kesedihan yang begitu dalam menguasainya dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...menebas rantai karma kekasihmu dengan tombaknya?" sambung Soifon, sekadar menebak kelanjutan cerita Ggio.

Ggio menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ulquiorra berkata padaku... kalau seharusnya sejak awal aku tak boleh mencintai manusia, karena itu hanya akan membuatku sedih. Dia memang tak salah, karena dia juga sama sepertiku. Pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi, dan mereka berasal dari kaum manusia..." Ggio menghela nafas panjang. Mata emasnya menerawang ke arah awan-awan yang berarak di langit, mencoba mengusir penat yang menggumpal di dada.

"Karena itulah, aku tak mau lagi bertugas di dunia manusia. Aku ingin mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan hari itu, dan berusaha untuk menjalani hariku yang baru bersamamu," ia berhenti lagi. Nampaknya berat sekali untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi ia tak boleh menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Dia harus menceritakan semua yang telah mengganjal di hatinya selama ini pada Soifon. Gadis yang selama ini telah berbagi segala hal dengannya, baik susah maupun senang. Maka ia tak ragu lagi untuk mengutarakan semua _uneg-uneg_nya pada Soifon. "Kupikir, aku akan senang dengan melupakan semua itu dan tak mengingatnya lagi. Tapi ternyata, tak bisa begitu. Kenangan itu kembali muncul pada saat aku telah melupakannya. Pada saat aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku yang baru! Apakah mungkin... dia dendam padaku?" ucapnya ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak mungkin dia dendam," jawab Soifon tanpa ragu. Membuat bola mata emas Ggio membulat dan menatap aneh ke arah gadis yang berada di sebelahnya itu. "Kita telah ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawanya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa manusia yang telah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, dan juga membasmi iblis yang berusaha untuk memakan jiwa mereka. Hanya untuk itulah kita ada. Jika kita tidak menjalankan tugas kita, maka—"

"—Sayap kita akan dicabut dan kita hidup layaknya manusia biasa, kan? Menunggu hingga saatnya tiba ajal menjemput dan hidup dalam ketidak pastian," Ggio memotong kata-kata Soifon, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget akan ucapan pemuda bermata emas itu. "Itu kan yang mau kau katakan padaku, Soi?" tanya Ggio dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Soifon tak bisa mengelak dari semua yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, karena semua yang dia ucapkan memang benar. Tapi, dia begitu penasaran. Apakah Ggio begitu mencintai gadis itu? Bahkan setelah pria itu berpacaran dengannya sampai sekarang, bayang-bayang gadis manusia itu tak jua hilang dari memori Ggio. Soifon sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan dia hanya pelampiasan Ggio saja. Tapi... entah kenapa, sudut hatinya mengatakan kalau itu mustahil. Ia tak percaya kalau Ggio sampai hati melakukan itu padanya.

'_Ggio bukan orang macam itu,' _pikir Soifon. '_Dia pasti hanya terbawa suasana, makanya ingatan masa lalunya menyeruak keluar. Dia tak mungkin hanya menjadikanku sebagai 'tong sampah'_.'

Ggio menghela nafas panjang dan berat. "Sudahlah, Soi. Aku tak ingin lagi membahas soal itu," tubuh kurusnya ia ajak berdiri. "Ayo, kita kembali ke apartemen kita," ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Soifon.

Soifon masih menatap ragu iris berwarna emas itu, tapi ia tetap menggenggam hangat tangan kurus Ggio. Gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Sempat ia melihat Ggio menoleh sekilas ke arah toko roti tempat pemuda itu membeli _butter roll_ tadi. Pemilik mata abu-abu itu menghela nafas. Memang sulit bagi Ggio untuk menghapus kenangan lamanya dengan gadis manusia bernama Apache itu. Bahkan setelah dirinya mengisi hari-hari Ggio pun, bayang-bayang Apache masih melekat di memori pemuda bermata emas itu.

Ada perasaan aneh merayap di hati Soifon, tapi gadis itu tak tahu perasaan apakah itu. Mungkin yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, hanyalah... tetap berada di samping Ggio sampai kapan pun. Tetap bersamanya walaupun bukan dia yang pertama kali hinggap di hati Ggio.

Nun jauh di kastil neraka... "Jadi, kali ini kau mau berhadapan dengannya? Apakah karena dendam lama?" tanya Aizen dibarengi senyum ramah palsunya.

"Ya, Tuan Aizen. Saya dendam sekali padanya," jawab seseorang yang ada di hadapan pria berambut coklat itu. "Saya ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Humm," pria muda itu nampak tengah berpikir keras. "Kau boleh pergi ke dunia manusia dan berbuat sesukamu..." Aizen berhenti sejenak dan menghirup teh hijaunya perlahan sebelum menambahkan. "...Apache."

****To Be Continued****

**Rinne notes** : Oh, F**K! Kenapa otakku macet di saat seperti ini? Cliffhanger di bagian-bagian yang sangat penting? Astaga! Ok, ini sudah kuperbaiki di sana-sini. Semoga tak ada lagi yang salah. Euh, dengan mata kiri minus 5 ½ aku rasa sulit untuk menemukan typo yang nyempil di antara ribuan kata.

Well, ketika mengetik chapter ini telingaku terus dimanjakan oleh lagu 'Look Through My Eyes' dan 'On My Way'-nya Phil Collins dan 'Bonamana'-nya Superjunior. Jadinya seperti ini deh, hasilnya! Tadaaaaa~!

Ok, deh. Karena tak ada balesan review di chapter ini (Ohya, ada di chapter depan! Maaf yang belum dibales repiu-nya! Belum ada waktu luang lagi, sih.), bolehkah kuminta sepucuk review-nya dari para readers sekalian? Please review, if don't mind! Kutunggu kehadiran kalian semua di chapter selanjutnya!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Karena review dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagiku. OK?


End file.
